Reflejos
by lisbeth snape
Summary: En un momento idílico de la historia, en el que Harry ya ha vencido a Voldemort y Dumbledore continúa vivo, la desaparición del profesor de pociones y la llegada de un nuevo joven marcan el inicio del curso escolar en Hogwarts.
1. El joven de intensa mirada

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Como os imaginaréis, estos personajes (salvo Godric Wellman) no son míos, lo que significa que yo no soy J.K. Rowling. Ni soy amiga suya. Ni siquiera la conozco (ved qué triste es mi vida), pero la admiro, respeto y quiero por todo lo que le ha dado al mundo. Esta historia es fruto de ese cariño, y es publicada sin ánimo de lucro. ¡Que la disfrutéis!

(_N/A: No existe ánimo de lucro, pero los comentarios/halagos/críticas/amenazas de muerte sí que se agradecen. Ahí lo dejo..._)

**_Cap. 1: El joven de intensa mirada_**

Caminaba agitadamente por los pasillos desiertos. Muy pronto, esos pasillos se llenarían de alumnos debido al inicio del curso escolar, pero aún, por suerte, no había nadie. Llegó ante una gárgola con forma de hipogrifo y pronunció la contraseña de malos modos. Estaba muy enfadado, especialmente con el director. Severus Snape irrumpió en el despacho de Dumbledore sin llamar a la puerta, provocando la aparición de numerosos murmullos reprobatorios por parte de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes. Todo había sido por culpa del viejo... Que él estuviera en la situación en la que estaba era a consecuencia de haber obedecido sus estúpidas órdenes.

El director, que estaba sentado en su butacón, observó con sorpresa su violenta entrada.

—Hola, Severus.

Snape se acercó hasta el escritorio, golpeándolo con las manos.

— ¿Hola, Severus? ¿Ésa es la manera en la que me recibe, Dumbledore?

— ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo, si no?

— ¿Que cómo...? ¡Míreme, jodido loco!

Albus lo observó a través de sus gafas de media luna sin perder la calma. Se llevó la mano derecha a los labios, en actitud pensativa.

—Sí, te noto algo distinto, Severus... Mmm, aunque no sabría descifrar qué es.

—Albus— exclamó Snape inclinándose sobre la mesa—, ¿está ciego o qué? ¿Acaso no me ve? ¡Parezco un maldito adolescente!

El director lo miró de nuevo con curiosidad ante la aclaración y se dio cuenta de que Severus tenía razón, y además literalmente. Las arrugas habían desaparecido de su cara y su expresión había rejuvenecido, además de haber perdido varias tallas de cuerpo.

— ¿Y a qué se ha debido tal cambio, Severus? ¿Has descubierto una nueva crema de banshee reafirmante?

—Déjese de bromitas, director, que no estoy de humor.

—Veo que, aunque su cuerpo sea el de un joven, su carácter continúa invariable— comentó el anciano para sí mismo.

—Esto me ha ocurrido al entrar en una habitación del lugar al que me mandó en "misión especial"— dijo Severus sin oírlo.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Dumbledore, interesado.

—Sí, en serio— respondió Snape, dejándose caer, agotado, sobre una de las sillas que tenía al lado.

—Cuéntamelo todo, Severus, sin omitir un solo detalle.

El profesor comenzó a relatar todo lo que le había acontecido después de abandonar Hogwarts dos días atrás.

* * *

— ¡Has hecho trampas, Ronald!— exclamó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes que no me hace falta hacer trampas para ganarte al ajedrez mágico, Hermione.

—Ron tiene razón, Hermione— apoyó Harry—. Es el mejor de nosotros en el dichoso jueguecito.

Los tres amigos llevaban un mes en la casa de Ron, la Madriguera, pasando juntos lo que les quedaba de verano.

—Pero es que había planificado cada movimiento, sabía cómo responder fuera cual fuera la jugada de Ron...

—Tu mente matemática te ha fallado esta vez, pequeña— dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, con el morro largo. En ese momento entró Ginny, que venía de hablar con su madre. Le dio un suave beso a Harry en los labios, con la correspondiente mueca de Ron, y dijo, dirigiéndose a todos:

—Mamá me ha dicho que mañana mismo iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar nuestras cosas. Ya queda menos de una semana para que empiece el colegio.

— ¡Por fin volvemos a Hogwarts!— exclamó Hermione, emocionada, olvidando su enfado del minuto anterior.

—Sí, yuju— dijeron Harry y Ron sin entusiasmo, intercambiando una mirada.

* * *

—Es fascinante, Severus, absolutamente fascinante.

—Dígame qué tiene de fascinante que me haya convertido de nuevo en un adolescente en pleno período hormonal y quizá pueda seguir su línea de pensamiento.

—Has vuelto a ser joven... Eso es lo fascinante.

Severus se miró a sí mismo, apreciando que su habitual túnica negra, que normalmente le sentaba como un guante, le venía una o dos tallas más grande.

—Vamos, que vuelvo a ser un mocoso flacucho y sin atractivo, pero con una personalidad amargada de un tío de cuarenta. Humm, las perspectivas son halagüeñas.

—Por favor, Severus, no seas tan pesimista... Esto abre un nuevo horizonte de expectativas. Deberías estar feliz. Aunque...

— ¿Aunque?

—Está claro que este año no puedes ocupar tu puesto de profesor de Pociones. No después de esto. Habrá que encontrarte un nuevo lugar, aquí, en el castillo, donde pueda tenerte cerca.

El profesor enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Va a nombrarme ayudante segundo de Filch, Dumbledore?

—Pues aunque sería un empleo de lo más digno, no, no es eso en lo que estaba pensando...

Severus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados cuando se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho.

—Podría ser... Sin duda es arriesgado, pero por otro lado... Quizá le guste la idea... No deja de ser una nueva oportunidad para él...— el director hablaba en voz alta consigo mismo, olvidado por completo de la presencia de Severus.

Tras un rato en la misma situación, el profesor carraspeó.

— ¿Se puede saber qué planea, director?

Su voz también había cambiado, aunque tampoco demasiado. Lo que sí percibía con una seguridad casi pasmosa era que le iba a salir un gallo en cualquier momento. Dumbledore se giró hasta él de repente, y sus ojos azules se iluminaron con picardía.

—Tengo algo que proponerte, Severus, y espero que no te pongas como un energúmeno cuando te lo explique— dijo Albus, volviendo a sentarse y entrecruzando sus dedos frente a él.

—Sorpréndame.

Y vaya si lo había sorprendido. Es más, lo había anonadado. ¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido que él, Severus Snape, el temido profesor de Pociones, iba a aceptar algo así? Lo peor de todo es que cuando tuvo que aceptar con un gruñido lo que el director proponía, se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción. _«¡Maldito viejo! Siempre hace lo mismo, es decir, lo que quiere, conmigo_», pensó el ahora joven Severus, bajando con agitación del despacho. «_Todo esto me pasa por alcornoque, por dejar que Dumbledore se metiera tanto en mi vida que ahora se cree dueño y señor de la misma_». Llegó a su despacho y, una vez cerrada la puerta, se apoyó en ella. Suspiró. Ese curso iba a ser muy largo.

* * *

La mañana había amanecido calurosa y soleada ese veintinueve de agosto. El Callejón Diagon estaba a rebosar de gente, en especial de alumnos de Hogwarts que habían ido allí a aprovisionarse de todo lo que iban a necesitar durante el curso que se les presentaba. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny salían en ese momento de la tienda de los hermanos Weasley, que estaba en pleno apogeo después de la derrota de El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado. La calle rebosaba optimismo, a pesar de que no todo el mal había sido eliminado: Bellatrix Lestrange, junto con algún otro mortífago, habían escapado y se hallaban escondidos, dispuestos a actuar en cualquier momento.

—Vamos a la lechucería— propuso Harry—. Tengo que comprarle comida a Hedwig.

Sus amigos no pusieron ninguna pega. Echaron a andar calle abajo. Ginny, Harry y Ron discutían sobre quidditch, mientras Hermione revisaba uno de sus nuevos manuales de hechizos. Veía que ese año Pociones iba a ser extremadamente difícil. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de Madame Malkin, se chocó con alguien que salía. Los dos cayeron al suelo. Sus amigos iban tan metidos en la conversación que no se percataron de que ella se había quedado atrás. Hermione miró entonces a la persona con la que se había chocado. Se trataba de un chico moreno, de pelo largo y lacio, y piel cetrina. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, que se mostraron bastante sorprendidos al verla, como si la hubieran reconocido. ¿Dónde había visto antes esos profundos ojos negros?

— ¡Granger!— exclamó él, sin poder contenerse.

La chica abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

— ¿No puede mirar por dónde camina?

Hermione, recuperándose, contestó:

— ¿Nos conocemos?

Severus Snape, consciente de que había hablado de más, no dijo nada. Se puso en pie ágilmente y la miró. Tras unos instantes de silencio, al fin respondió:

—No, no en persona.

—Entonces, ¿cómo...?

—Es obvio, ¿no?— comentó con sorna el profesor. Su mente Slytherin se había puesto a trabajar a toda velocidad para inventar una excusa que sonase plausible—. En estos últimos meses no he dejado de leer sobre usted en _El Profeta_. Sobre usted y su amigo Potter.

La muchacha lo miró con suspicacia. No se terminaba de creer lo que el chico le decía, pero decidió no insistir. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que había aparecido bastantes veces en la prensa durante los meses pasados, y podía ser que el chico la _hubiera visto_ en ella. Se encogió de hombros y, dejando de mirarlo, recogió con premura sus libros. Al paso al que iban sus amigos la última vez que los vio, seguro que ya habrían llegado a las puertas del colegio Durmstrang tras hacer escala en Beauxbatons.

Severus la observaba con interés. Estaba seguro de que su excusa no había colado... Entonces, ¿por qué no seguía haciendo preguntas? ¿No era una insufrible preguntona, que todo lo quería saber? Al ver que había terminado de recoger sus libros, le tendió la mano. La muchacha lo miró, sorprendida, pero al segundo siguiente, se había agarrado a ella y había tomado impulso. Ambos chicos se quedaron el uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente. Severus se sintió como si lo estuviera desnudando con esa mirada. «_Vamos, Granger, al final terminarás por averiguarlo sin que yo abra la boca, como continúes mirándome así_». Sus manos continuaban unidas.

—Me recuerdas a...

Una voz que gritaba su nombre le impidió terminar la frase. Sus amigos se acercaban a donde estaba a todo correr. El chico y ella soltaron las manos.

— ¿Herm, está todo bien?— le preguntó Ron, tomándola de los hombros y girándola para que lo mirara.

— ¿Te estaba haciendo algo?— añadió Harry, sacando la varita y apuntando a Snape con ella.

El profesor lo miró como si fuera el chiste más gracioso que había oído en su vida, y ya estaba dispuesto a sacar la suya para darle una lección a don _Héroe_ Potter, cuando las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho resonaron en su mente: «_No debes llamar la atención, Severus. Es fundamental que pases desapercibido_». Apretó imperceptiblemente los dientes y sacó la mano del bolsillo del pantalón vaquero negro que se había visto obligado a ponerse, ya que sus túnicas le quedaban todas grandes. Ya arreglaría cuentas con Potter cuando estuvieran en el colegio.

— ¡No, basta, Harry! Me tropecé con él y sólo estaba ayudándome a levantarme.

— ¿Seguro?— preguntó el chico, sin apartar todavía su varita de la pronunciada nariz de Snape.

—Sí, baja la varita y vámonos.

Su amigo la miró un momento y devolvió la varita a su bolsillo. Miró a Severus con enfado un segundo más y se separó de él. Sus amigos no tardaron en seguirlo. Snape los vio alejarse, sonriendo para sí. «_Quizá no me lo vaya a pasar mal este curso, después de todo_».

* * *

La Ceremonia de Selección, que tenía lugar antes de la primera cena del curso de los alumnos en Hogwarts, fue mejor que de costumbre. El Sombrero Seleccionador se mostró muy optimista y recomendó fomentar los lazos de amistad que se habían establecido entre unas casas y otras con la llegada al poder de nuevo de Voldemort. Una vez acabada, Dumbledore golpeó su copa con el tenedor para lograr la atención y el silencio de los alumnos.

—Buenas noches a todos. Bienvenidos un año más al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Para los que no me conozcan, soy Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela.

Casi todos los alumnos aplaudieron con fervor hasta que Dumbledore volvió a pedir silencio.

—Los nuevos debéis saber— y los antiguos, recordar— que el Bosque Oscuro está terminantemente prohibido para todos los alumnos. Asimismo, he de decir que este año se reanudarán las visitas a Hogsmeade para los alumnos de tercer curso y superiores que cuenten con autorización.

Los alumnos recibieron esta noticia con muchísimo entusiasmo. Las visitas al único pueblo enteramente mágico de Gran Bretaña habían sido canceladas con el resurgimiento de Voldemort, y eran realmente fascinantes para todos los jóvenes escolares.

—Hemos tenido algunos cambios en el cuerpo de profesores. Horace Slughorn vuelve otro año más a impartir la asignatura de Pociones, mientras que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le corresponderá a mi gran amigo Godric Wellman, que hasta hace unos meses trabajaba como auror en el Ministerio de Magia.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron.

— ¿Y Snape?— preguntó Ron con entusiasmo.

—Quizá se haya retirado— comentó Harry.

—O se haya muerto— añadió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡No digáis tonterías!— se enfadó Hermione—. No puede ser que Snape se haya ido de Hogwarts, no después de que ayudase a ganar la guerra. Algo muy gordo ha tenido que pasar.

El resto de los alumnos parecía opinar igual, porque rápidamente un murmullo se extendió por el Gran Comedor. Una voz preguntó:

— ¿Y el profesor Snape?

Provenía de la mesa de Gryffindor, con los que el profesor de Pociones solía ensañarse a menudo y con alevosía. Dumbledore se giró hacia la persona como si hubiera sabido desde un primer momento quién hablaba.

—El profesor Snape me ha pedido una excedencia, así que no dará clase este curso.

Los aplausos hicieron temblar las mesas.

— ¿Alguna pregunta más?— dijo Dumbledore.

El Gran Comedor se sumió en el silencio más absoluto.

—Bien, por último— continuó Dumbledore—, debo anunciar una nueva incorporación al alumnado de séptimo curso. Por propia decisión, dicho alumno ha pedido estar en la casa Slytherin.

Los miembros de dicha casa prorrumpieron en aplausos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí. ¿Quién podía ser tan idiota como para elegir desde un principio estar en Slytherin?

—Os pido que lo aceptéis como uno más entre vosotros y que le deis una calurosa bienvenida. Por favor, Argus— añadió, dirigiéndose al conserje— hazlo pasar.

Filch abrió con dificultad una de las puertas del Gran comedor y salió por ella. A continuación, entró acompañado por un muchacho alto y moreno, de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda e intensos ojos negros. Cientos de ojos siguieron su recorrido hacia la mesa de las serpientes, mientras que la voz de Dumbledore decía:

—Alumnos, os presento a Stefan Stapleton.

Todas las cabezas del Gran Comedor estaban giradas hacia él. Odiaba esos espectáculos con los que Albus disfrutaba tanto. Tendría que echarle pimienta en sus caramelos de limón para vengarse.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron. Harry se volvió hacia su amiga y le dijo:

—Hermione, ¿ése no es...?

—Sí, Harry— contestó ella, con la mirada fija en el pálido rostro de Severus—, es el chico con el que me choqué hace tres días en el Callejón Diagon.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Bueno, si es posible que se publique el asunto, ahora estaréis leyendo esto. Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. En breve subiré los siguientes.**

**¡Un saludo a todos!**

**L&S**


	2. Clase de Pociones, poción de la verdad y

**_Cap. 2: Clase de Pociones, poción de la verdad y verdad en hipótesis_**

La cena había estado deliciosa, como siempre, pero los cuatro amigos apenas habían probado bocado. Hablaban en susurros muy rápidos, y no dejaban de lanzar miradas a la mesa de Slytherin, a un individuo en particular.

— ¿No os parece extraño?— preguntó Hermione en voz baja—. Nunca había pasado algo así... Un nuevo alumno que entre directamente a séptimo... ¿Qué habrá pasado?

—No lo sé, Herms— contestó Ron—, pero creo que no vamos a ser muy amigos, ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos después de haberlo estado observando y asintió.

—Sin duda. Además, se hará muy amiguito de Malfoy. Para mí, eso es suficiente.

—Yo estoy con Hermione— añadió Ginny—. Es muy raro todo esto. Primero desaparece Snape porque pide una "excedencia", después llega el chico este... Ha tenido que pasar algo de lo que nosotros no nos hayamos enterado.

Volvieron a mirar a Severus, que en ese momento comía en silencio. Lo que no sabían es que él sí se sabía observado por ellos, y que no dejaba de regodearse por el misterio que, seguramente, entrañaría para los jóvenes Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy se dirigió a él en ese momento.

—Hola, soy Draco Malfoy.

Lo miró, esperando su presentación, que nunca llegó. El muchacho rubio retiró la mano y se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que nuevo, ¿eh? ¿Y... de dónde vienes?

—Del sur— contestó distraídamente Severus, centrando su atención en el grupo de Gryffindor.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Draco con tono sorprendido—. Cualquiera lo diría...— añadió con chanza.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, de modo que el chico estuvo a punto de atragantarse con los profiteroles.

—Lo decía por la palidez de tu piel— aclaró, tosiendo.

—Y yo por el sur de Inglaterra, Malfoy— respondió, aburrido.

Draco pareció darse cuenta entonces de que no iba a tener una conversación muy agradable con su nuevo compañero, así que se volvió hacia Goyle y Pansy Parkinson. Severus pudo centrar entonces toda su atención en los cuatro amigos. No es que Draco le cayera mal, de profesor a alumno, pero siendo él también un alumno, no lo veía como la mejor amistad posible. Prefería estar solo, como lo había estado a sus diecisiete años reales.  
Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Harry se reía. Todavía recordaba con qué osadía (digna de un Gryffindor) le había apuntado con su varita en el Callejón Diagon. Apretó los dientes. «_Tú no vas a ser como tu estúpido padre, Potter. Ya arreglaremos nuestras cuentas pendientes_».

* * *

Los alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor tras la finalización de la cena, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Severus se rezagó a propósito. Tenía cuatro cosas que decirle a Dumbledore sobre su "maravillosa" presentación. Sin embargo, vio que sería mejor dejarlo para otro momento, pues Harry y sus amigos todavía no habían salido de la sala. Es más, Severus estaba seguro de que se estaban rezagando con el fin de averiguar más sobre él. «_No te creas tan afortunado, Potter_». De repente, aceleró el paso y salió del Gran Comedor en dirección a su sala común. Los Gryffindors ahogaron un suspiro de decepción.

—Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos a dormir— comentó Harry.

Todos asintieron en silencio y se pusieron en marcha hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

* * *

Severus permanecía tumbado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el dosel. Pese a su oposición, Dumbledore le había ordenado que compartiera cuarto con sus compañeros de curso, que en ese momento dormían a pierna suelta: Goyle, Malfoy y Zabini, a cada cuál más despreciable. Severus no entendía cómo Zabini había sobrevivido a la guerra contra Voldemort, pues era uno de sus más enfervorecidos seguidores. Pero la guerra había acabado y ahí seguían, prácticamente todos...  
De repente, la imagen de una joven de ojos melados se le formó en la mente. Aún recordaba cómo su mirada lo había taladrado, buscando algo que confirmara sus sospechas. _Me recuerdas a..._ había dicho. ¿Sabría que era él? Desde luego, sabía que no debía subestimar a Hermione Granger. De todos sus amigos, era la que más posibilidades tenía de descubrirlo. Se sintió enrojecer al recordar que habían estado cogidos de la mano durante un buen rato. «_¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Es Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor_», se recriminó a sí mismo. Apretó el puño de la mano con la que la había ayudado a levantarse y cerró los ojos, pidiéndole al sueño que llegara pronto.

* * *

Hermione tampoco podía dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, pensando en los acontecimientos recientes. ¿Quién era ese chico que había conocido en el Callejón Diagon y que ahora se había convertido en su nuevo compañero? Su rostro le resultaba familiar, se parecía al de... Pero no, eso era imposible. Aunque también estaban sus ojos... Habría jurado que eran iguales que los de cierto profesor cascarrabias que ese curso no estaba en el castillo. ¿Y si se tratara... un hijo suyo? Un hijo no reconocido, un bastardo. Era descabellado, sí, pero era el único modo de explicar tanto parecido. Se puso de lado en la cama. De todos modos, tendría bastantes oportunidades para averiguarlo... Al fin y al cabo, eran compañeros de curso, y pasarían juntos varias clases. Sí, empezaría por ahí.

* * *

El curso empezó oficialmente a la mañana siguiente. Después de desayunar, los cuatro amigos se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall en medio del pasillo del primer piso, quien, nada más verlos, les entregó sus horarios. Ginny se despidió de ellos para irse a su clase. Los chicos volvieron los ojos al papel que tenían en las manos.

— ¡Pociones!— exclamó Ron, dolido— ¿Cómo es posible que la primera asignatura que tengamos este curso sea Pociones? ¡Y encima con Slytherin! Mátame, Harry.

—Bueno, no te quejes, Ron— contestó éste—. Al menos, es el profesor Slughorn quien nos da clase, no Snape.

—Vamos, que todavía tenemos que coger los libros e ir a las mazmorras— dijo Hermione, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Llegaron a la puerta del aula diez minutos más tarde. Los de Slytherin ya estaban allí. Fueron recibidos por unos silbidos, provenientes de Draco Malfoy, quien, a pesar de haber perdido parte de su bravuconería después de todo lo acontecido con Voldemort, no perdía ocasión de molestar a Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa, Potter? Casi no llegas a clase. ¿Los aires de grandeza te han hecho olvidar dónde están las mazmorras?

—Lo que me habían hecho olvidar era tu cara de culo, Malfoy.

Se oyeron algunas risas en el lado de los de Gryffindor. Un ligero rubor tiñó de rojo las mejillas del pálido muchacho. Apretó los dientes.

—Tiene que ser duro, ¿no?

— ¿El qué?— preguntó Harry con gesto aburrido.

—Que aunque hayas vencido al Señor Tenebroso, eso no te haya devuelto a tu estúpida madre sangre sucia.

Harry sacó la varita y apuntó a Malfoy. Empezaron a salir chispas de la punta, pero chico no pronunció ningún hechizo. Hermione se puso delante de él, apoyando sus manos en su pecho para detenerlo. Pudo apreciar que el nuevo alumno, Stapleton, que había permanecido apoyado en la pared, le echaba una mirada cargada de desdén a Malfoy, cosa que la sorprendió considerablemente.

—Déjalo, Harry, ya sabemos lo imbécil que es.

—Nadie te ha dicho que te metas, Granger— dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia ella y apuntándola con su varita.

—Me da igual, Malfoy. ¿Y sabes qué? Puede que la madre de Harry no haya vuelto a la vida... Pero ya que hablamos de volver... ¿Ha vuelto tu padre a casa? ¿Qué tal está? Supongo que muy moreno después de sus vacac... ¡Ah, no! Se me olvidaba que ha estado pudriéndose en una celda en Azkaban.

—Te voy a...

Ron dio un paso al frente en defensa de su amiga, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, una pálida mano se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Malfoy, haciendo que dejase se apuntar a Hermione. Todos se volvieron hacia el osado nuevo alumno, que miraba a los ojos a Draco.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

—Haz el favor de no ser tan idiota, Malfoy.

— ¿Qué...?

—Guarda tu varita, si no quieres perder puntos de Slytherin.

El chico pareció comprender algo e hizo lo que Severus le decía. A los diez segundos apareció el profesor Slughorn, cargando una serie de libros. Observó la escena con curiosidad: Harry con la varita enarbolada, Hermione sujetándolo del pecho y Ron delante de ellos, con actitud protectora pero con cara de sorpresa. Al verlo, los alumnos cambiaron de posición. Malfoy parecía conversar con el nuevo chico. Stapleton se llamaba, recordó Horace.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí, chicos?

—Nada, profesor— se apresuró a responder Hermione.

— ¿Mmm? Bien, está bien, entrad en el aula, vamos. Hoy tengo una sorpresa para vosotros, queridos. Adelante.

Les cedió el paso a todos y cuando el último alumno hubo entrado en clase, entró él también y cerró la puerta. Los alumnos permanecían de pie al fondo, esperando instrucciones. Con Snape, a ninguno se le hubiera ocurrido levantarse antes de que el profesor les diera permiso, pero a Slughorn le gustaba poder mirarlos frente a frente.

—Bien, alumnos... Como recordarán, hace dos años hubo una clase diferente a las demás. En ella, yo le ofrecía a quien mejor hiciese la "Poción de los muertos en vida" un poco de _Felix Felicis_. Bien, pues para animarlos en este curso de los ÉXTASIS, vamos a repetir el procedimiento. Sin embargo, habrá que aumentar la dificultad. Por tanto, la poción que van a preparar hoy es la "Poción de la verdad", también conocida como _Veritaserum_. Atención, es una poción muy complicada de elaborar, así que estén atentos a las instrucciones escritas en la pizarra y a lo que hacen. El que mejor resultado obtenga, se llevará de premio la _Felix Felicis_.

Hizo una breve pausa, durante la cual no se escuchó ni un solo murmullo.

—Encontrarán los ingredientes en el armario— añadió, y con un suave movimiento de varita, las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra—. Pueden empezar. ¡Ah, señorita Granger!

El oír su nombre hizo que Hermione, que ya había comenzado a ir hacia su mesa, se diese la vuelta.

— ¿Sí, profesor?

—Haga el favor de sentarse con el señor Stapleton y ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite.

Hermione iba a replicar, pero vio la cara de pasmo-apártate-que-estoy-a-punto-de-morder-a-alguien que se le había quedado al chico y decidió callarse. Además, sería una buena excusa para empezar a indagar un poco sobre su vida y, qué demonios, para demostrarle que era superior a él en Pociones, por mucho que Snape fuera su "hipotético" padre.  
Los dos fueron a sentarse y sacaron sus calderos. Hermione leyó con atención lo que Slughorn había escrito en la pizarra.

**POCIÓN DE LA VERDAD** (o veritaserum)

**INGREDIENTES**:  
Un pelo de cola de Unicornio Adulto Macho, pluma de Fénix, medio litro de agua del Río Nilo (Egipto) y un trozo de dedo de un Gryndilow.

**PREPARACIÓN**:  
Preparar, antes de nada, un caldero de tamaño a elegir, agua helada (¡Cuidado, no encender fuego bajo el caldero aún!). Primero, una vez conseguida la pluma de fénix echar al agua y remover muy rápido hasta que el líquido adquiera un tono naranja brillante. En segundo lugar, cortar a tamaño milimétrico el trozo de dedo del Grydilow y seguidamente echar al agua. Echar la cola del Unicornio Adulto Macho y después de 5 minutos, y todo el agua del Río Nilo. Por último, encender el fuego del Caldero rápidamente y remover la poción lentamente y con cuidado hasta que adquiera un tono azul claro.

Cuando terminó, había empezado a preparar mentalmente la poción. Le echó una mirada a Severus, que observaba el culo de su caldero con aburrimiento, y dijo:

—Si quieres ir a por los ingredientes, el armario está...

Él no la dejó terminar. Se puso en pie sin decir nada y se dirigió al armario de ingredientes como si supiera de toda la vida dónde estaba. La chica lo observó con sorpresa, y no se movió de su sitio hasta que él volvió.

— ¿Cómo...?— preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con asombro.

—Lógica, Granger— respondió él sin dejarle formular por completo la pregunta—. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a haber más de quince personas en el mismo sitio?

Hermione echó una mirada al grupo que se iba dispersando del armario, y se sintió tonta. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Había quedado como una idiota ante él. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de ir ella también a por los ingredientes.  
Severus empezó a preparar la poción. La había hecho tantas veces antes que podía prepararla con los ojos cerrados. Rió entre dientes cuando Hermione se levantó azorada a buscar también sus ingredientes. _«¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, Granger, con uno de tus compañeros?_». Hermione volvió a la mesa, cargada con varios frascos, que depositó con cuidado al lado de su caldero. Observó disimuladamente a Severus, que se había sentado de espaldas a la pizarra. _«¿Cómo demonios piensa seguir el proceso de la poción?_», pensó la chica, sorprendida.

La hora de clase transcurrió rápidamente para Snape, no así para sus ahora compañeros, que tenían graves problemas con la elaboración de su poción. Él estaba ya en la última fase y removía con mimo el líquido que había dentro de su caldero. Echó una mirada breve a Hermione y la vio en serias dificultades. El pelo se le había encrespado y el líquido dentro de su caldero era de un tono azulado. Severus rió entre dientes. «_No está mal para ser la primera vez, Granger, pero se aleja mucho del resultado deseado. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor_», pensó para sí, regocijándose. No pudo resistirse a comentar:

—Se supone que la poción tenía que quedar transparente después de removerla, Granger.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, secándose el sudor de la frente con un brazo. Resoplando, contestó:

—Sí, sé leer.

—Cualquiera lo diría— murmuró Severus.

— ¿Te crees muy listo? ¿De qué color te ha quedado a ti, Stapleton?

Severus no hizo ningún movimiento que denotara que la había escuchado. En cambio, siguió removiendo cuidadosamente la poción durante un par de minutos más. Cuando la creyó perfecta, apagó el fuego. Metió una muestra de su poción en un frasquito y llevó el resto al fregadero, donde además aclaró su caldero. Al volver, guardó sus libros en la mochila. Granger había resoplado unas veinte veces desde que habían hablado. Le divertía mucho esa situación de superioridad frente a ella, después de la debilidad que había mostrado fuera de clase. Se le subieron los colores al recordar cómo había reaccionado cuando Draco levantó su varita contra ella. «_No lo hice por ella_», se dijo a sí mismo. «_Lo hice porque Draco había hablado mal de Lily. Sí, eso es_». El profesor Slughorn se acercó a su mesa.

— ¡Vaya, es perfecta!— exclamó, levantando hasta sus ojos el vial donde Severus había colocado la muestra—. Es uno de los mejores _Veritaserum_ que he visto nunca, Stapleton. ¿Le ha ayudado usted, Granger?

—Me parece, profesor— comentó Severus con una sonrisa sarcástica—, que queda claro que no. La señorita Granger se ha excedido con el agua del Nilo y ha cortado en trozos demasiado grandes el dedo de _gryndilow_.

—Mmm... Tiene razón, señor Stapleton. Esté más atenta la próxima vez, Granger— comentó Slughorn, después de observar el contenido de su caldero.

Hermione enrojeció de cólera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a...? ¿Quién se creía que era para...?

—Bien, pues creo que está claro para quién es la _Felix Felicis_. Muchas felicidades, señor Stapleton— dijo el profesor, tendiéndole el frasquito que contenía la ansiada poción.

Severus lo miró un momento y respondió:

—No la quiero.

En la clase se escuchó un murmullo de sorpresa general. Algunos alumnos intercambiaron comentarios. Otros tan solo lo miraron con la boca abierta. O sea, encima de nuevo, era gilipollas.

— ¿Cómo dice?— preguntó Slughorn.

—Que no quiero la _Felix Felicis_. Désela a cualquiera que necesite suerte. A mí no me sirve.

Y sin darle tiempo a Horace a responder, cogió sus cosas y salió del aula. Al segundo siguiente, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase.

—Bien... Esto no me había pasado nunca. Mmm, metan una muestra de su poción en un frasco y recojan sus calderos. La clase ha terminado. Granger— comentó, dirigiéndose a Hermione—. Su poción es la segunda mejor... Para usted la _Felix Felicis_.

Y quizá por miedo a que ella también la rechazara, puso el botecito en la mano de Hermione y se alejó de ella rápidamente. La chica no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Suspiró y se guardó la preciada poción en un bolsillo de la túnica. Sus amigos se acercaron a ella.

—Enhorabuena, Herms— dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—Sí, felicidades— corroboró Harry.

—Gracias, chicos. Aunque... siento que esto no debería ser para mí. Él... Bueno, lo hizo mejor que yo. Es más, lo hizo perfecto.

* * *

—No entiendo por qué la rechazaría— comentó Ron cuando salieron del aula—. Ojalá yo hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad de conseguirla. Aunque, bueno... Ya la bebí cuando ganamos ese partido de quidditch el año pasado.

Harry rompió a toser ruidosamente, lo que provocó una sonrisa de Hermione.

—Sí, sí... Fuiste afortunado, Ronald— dijo la chica para darle tiempo a Harry a que se recuperase.

—Gracias por cederme un poco de tu poción, Harry.

—No hay de qué, amigo... No hay de qué.

Enfilaron el pasillo en dirección a la sala común. Después de Pociones, tenían una hora libre. Nada más entrar, Ron se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los viejos sillones.

—Pociones siempre me deja agotado, ¿a vosotros no?

—La verdad es que sí— respondió Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea que se había formado en su mente la noche anterior. Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a sus amigos.

—Chicos, he estado pensando en algo... Puede que sea una tontería, pero... No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, y lo que ha pasado hoy en clase, me confirma algunas sospechas.

Harry y Ron se volvieron hacia ella extrañados. Se imaginaban con qué tendría que ver, pero ni por asomo llegaban a sospechar lo que la chica pensaba.

—Está relacionado con el chico nuevo, Stapleton... Mmm, bueno, no sé por dónde empezar.

—Pues por el principio, Hermione. Ya sabes que Harry y yo somos algo lentos...

—Habla por ti, capullo— dijo Harry entre risas, dándole una suave colleja.

—Vale, vale, estaos quietos... A ver— cogió aire—, creo que Stapleton... es hijo de Snape.

— ¿¡QUÉ!— exclamaron Harry y Ron a la vez, dando un salto.

— ¡Chist!— dijo Hermione, mirando a uno y otro lado—. ¿Podríais hacer el favor de no gritar?

—Lo siento, Hermione— contestó Ron, conteniendo la risa—, pero es que tu teoría... ¿No crees que es un poco... disparatada?

—Cierto— apoyó Harry—. ¿Cómo va a ser el chico ese hijo de Snape? ¿Cómo demonios va a tener Snape un hijo? Por favor, piénsalo, es del todo imposible.

—No, no lo es. De hecho, es altamente probable. Pensadlo bien: Snape, unos cuarenta años, soltero... No es descabellado pensar que, por razones fisiológicas, haya estado con distintas mujeres a lo largo de su vida.

—Hermione, como mujer que eres, ¿tú te liarías con Snape?

La chica se ruborizó.

—Por favor, Ron, que tengo ojos en la cara. Pero puede que otras mujeres... Como las mortífagas, por ejemplo, lo encontrasen... atractivo.

Ron puso una mueca de asco mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué te basas para afirmar que puede ser hijo suyo?— dijo su amigo moreno.

—Pues hay varias cosas, a ver... Primero está su parecido físico. Es casi una copia de Snape, no me digáis que no.

Ante esto, ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada. Su amiga tenía toda la razón. De hecho, si Stefan Stapleton hubiera llevado una túnica completamente negra, habrían jurado que era una clon joven de su profesor de Pociones.

—También tenemos lo de que sea un genio en Pociones... Y podéis decir lo que queráis sobre Snape, pero él también lo es. Escuchad... yo estaba sentada a su lado y os juro que no miró las instrucciones ni una sola vez. Es más, se puso de espaldas a la pizarra. Y la poción le salió perfecta, como si fuese una expansión de sus manos.

La mirada de Ron y Harry fue de lo más elocuente. En eso también tenía razón. Empezaba a no parecerles tan descabellada la idea del posible hijo de Snape.

—Por último, hay algo que... Bueno, quizá sea una tontería, pero no ha dejado de llamarme la atención.

Hizo una pausa para aumentar la tensión dramática.

— ¿Qué, Hermione? ¡Dínoslo de una vez!— exclamó Ron, nervioso.

— ¿No os habéis fijado en su nombre?

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?— preguntó Harry.

—S-te-fan S-ta-ple-ton— silabeó la chica, intentando hacer que sus amigos comprendieran.

—No te entendemos, Herms— contestó Ron, vencido por las circunstancias—. Estamos en Gryffindor, no en Ravenclaw. Los acertijos no son nuestro fuerte.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—Fijaos en las iniciales: S-S. Olvidémonos del nombre, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y si ese apellido, Stapleton, sólo fuera un invento para encubrir el verdadero, Ssssnape?

Era una idea tremendamente absurda, pero tenía su lógica si eras bastante enrevesado.

— ¿Y has llegado a estas conclusiones en veinticuatro horas?— preguntó Ron, atónito.

Hermione suspiró, cargándose de paciencia.

—Sí, Ronald. A diferencia de ti, yo uso la cabeza para algo más que para parar una quaffle.

Las orejas de Ron adquirieron un intenso color escarlata.

— ¿Y crees que habrá alguna posibilidad de averiguarlo?— preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.

—Puede ser— respondió la chica, dejando de mirar a su amigo pelirrojo—. Después de haber hecho una poción mutijugos para entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y enterarnos de si Draco era su heredero o no, creo que podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Pensaré en algo y os lo contaré. De momento, me voy...

—A la biblioteca— dijeron Harry y Ron a coro.

—Pues sí— contestó Hermione, ofendida—. No sé qué tenéis contra la biblioteca del colegio, pero os puedo asegurar que es una muy buena fuente de información.

—No es contra la biblioteca del colegio, Hermione. Es contra las bibliotecas y los libros en general— contestó Ron.

La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido y salió de la sala común con gesto orgulloso.

— ¿Tú la entiendes, Harry? ¿Qué le pasa hoy conmigo?

—No lo sé, Ron. De todos modos, siempre estáis igual. Yo ya no me extraño de nada. Anda— dijo, echándole un brazo a Ron sobre los hombros—, vámonos a hablar con McGonagall sobre el equipo de quidditch de este año.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la biblioteca sin resuello, pero no se paró a recuperarse. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. Sus amigos habían dado el visto bueno a su teoría, y ése era el impulso que necesitaba. Se sumergió entre las estanterías de libros. Lo primero que quería averiguar era si el apellido Stapleton estaba relacionado con Snape de algún modo, por remoto que fuera. Ese apellido tenían que haberlo elegido por algo. Cogió unos cuantos tomos, a cada cual más enorme, y fue a sentarse.  
Al pasar por uno de los pasillos, estuvieron a punto de caérsele todos. El chico acerca del cual estaba investigando se encontraba sentado en una mesa individual al lado de la ventana. Los rayos del sol de septiembre se reflejaban en su pelo y en el símbolo de Slytherin de su túnica. Leía con suma atención un ejemplar cuyo grosor nada tenía que envidiar al de los de Hermione, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano derecha. Su expresión era de concentración absoluta, como si hubiera entrado en trance. Hermione rezó porque no la hubiera visto y se apresuró a sentarse en el pasillo siguiente, pues la ausencia de unos libros en las estanterías le proporcionaba una vista de lo más aceptable. Necesitaba tenerlo vigilado por si se diese el caso de tener que inventarse una excusa rápidamente. Abrió uno de los libros y empezó a buscar, pero se detuvo a los cinco minutos para volver a mirarlo. La verdad es que su imagen la embargaba. Desde que se había enamorado de Ron, no se había fijado en ningún otro chico, pero él... No sabía por qué, pero Stapleton la había atraído desde un primer momento. Se sonrojó al pensar que lo encontraba casi guapo... Puede que no fuera Míster Universo, pero sus ojos eran intensos y su pronunciada nariz le daba un aire muy interesante. Además, era alto y caminaba con elegancia, como lo haría un noble inglés del siglo XIX. «_¡Déjate de tonterías, Hermione! Tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar_», se recriminó a sí misma, obligándose a dirigir los ojos al libro.

Severus, por su lado, se divertía de lo lindo. Había ido a la biblioteca debido a que tenía una hora libre antes de sus clases. Tenía especial interés en releer un manual sobre pociones que había descubierto en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Poco rato después, la había visto. Había que ser ciego— y sordo— para no percatarse de su presencia. Había corrido hacia las estanterías del fondo y Severus la había perdido de vista. Estaba seguro de que no lo había visto en su desesperada carrera por encontrar Dios sabe qué libro. A los pocos minutos había reaparecido, y se le había quedado mirando sin ningún tipo de disimulo. «_Tonta, Granger_», rió para sí. Después la había visto irse un pasillo más allá y sentarse de tal modo que quedaba perfectamente a la vista. «_Desde luego, astucia Gryffindor..._». Él no se había movido ni un ápice, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Hermione resultaba bastante obvia, aun sin verla directamente. El chico había apreciado que ella lo miraba, y no era un tipo de mirada al que estuviera acostumbrado. Expresaba curiosidad y quizá incluso... interés. Y él tampoco podía negar que Hermione lo intrigara. Nunca se había fijado demasiado en ella, a pesar de saber que era una alumna brillante (e insufrible, en su opinión), pero ahora podía verla desde una perspectiva distinta y... Para qué engañarse, le recordaba mucho a Lily. En su cuerpo hormonalmente inestable (como él se empeñaba en llamarlo) se produjo un escalofrío. Ahora que volvía a ser joven, sus recuerdos de ella se habían intensificado. Sacudió la cabeza a los lados. Tanta reflexión lo estaba atontando. «_Al final acabaré pareciéndome a Longbottom_», pensó con desgana. Miró su reloj y vio que quedaban diez minutos para que comenzase la siguiente clase. Creyó conveniente salir de allí, ya que el estar tan cerca de Hermione estaba despertando recuerdos dolorosos para él. Cerró el libro y se puso en pie.

Hermione vio que se levantaba. «_¿Ya se va?_», se dijo a sí misma. «_¿Y a mí que me importa que se vaya?_», se dijo, molesta, un segundo después. Tras una infructuosa búsqueda, había terminado por asumir que Stapleton no estaba para nada relacionado con Severus Snape. Entonces, ¿qué significaba? ¿Por qué Stapleton y no otro? ¿Por qué Stapleton y no... Snape? Se encontraba debatiéndose entre estos pensamientos cuando una voz dijo a su lado:

—Adiós, Granger.

A Hermione le tembló todo el cuerpo, y estuvo a punto de saltar de la silla por el sobresalto. El alto moreno estaba de pie a su lado, observándola de un modo indescifrable. Ella, a su vez, intentó mirarlo con toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz.

—Adiós, Stapleton.

El chico no dijo nada. La observó durante un par de segundos más y salió del lugar. Sin entender a qué clase de impulso se debía, Hermione fue tras él. Lo alcanzó a unos metros de la puerta, en dirección a Astronomía. Con un tirón de la túnica consiguió que se detuviera. El chico se dio la vuelta con los ojos hechos lumbre. Había creído que cualquier niñato lo había agarrado con afán de divertirse un rato. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al chocarse sus ojos con unos de color miel.

—Granger— dijo, intentando modular el tono de su voz.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo, Stapleton.

Hizo especial énfasis en su apellido, lo que dio qué sospechar a Severus, quien la miró interrogante. Por toda respuesta, la chica sacó de su túnica el frasquito de _Felix Felicis_. Severus lo miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué?

—Te olvidaste esto en clase de Pociones. Es tuyo, cógelo.

—Ya le dije a Slughorn que no lo quería.

—Sí, y él me lo dio a mí sin consultarme. Pero mi poción no estaba bien, así que no lo merezco. Tómala.

—Los Gryffindors siempre tan honestos... Te la han dado. No es una poción que se pueda conseguir fácilmente, así que guárdala y vete.

—Si no se puede conseguir tan fácilmente, ¿por qué la has rechazado?

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba empezando a exasperarse. Casi se había olvidado de la tenacidad de su mejor alumna. Deseó tener su cuerpo de hombre maduro para no tener que escucharla con ese tono impertinente con el que se dirigía a él.

— ¿Por qué?

—No tengo por qué hablarte de mis motivos, Granger. Simplemente, no te importa.

—Pues yo creo que sí me importa. Me han dado algo que no me corresponde, y me gustaría saber por qué.

—No pienso decirte nada. Y aquí doy por finalizada esta conversación

Dicho esto, Severus se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Sin embargo, Hermione lo agarró del brazo y se puso delante de él, impidiéndole continuar.

—Granger, no... vuelvas... a... tocarme...— dijo con lentitud en el mismo tono que solía emplear para acobardar a Neville Longbottom, zafándose del agarre de la chica.

—Siento que te desagrade tanto, pero a mí nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca.

Severus la fulminó con la mirada, apretando los dientes. De improviso, cogió el frasquito que tenía Hermione en la mano.

—Muy bien. Conversación finalizada— dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Un segundo después se deslizó por su lado derecho y desapareció escaleras arriba. Hermione se quedó donde estaba, como paralizada. Esa mirada...

**_

* * *

_**

**Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo del fic. Ojalá que os guste más que el primero, pero menos que el siguiente.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	3. Insufrible sabelotodo 1 Snivelus 1

**_Cap. 3: Insufrible sabelotodo 1-Snivellus 1_**

Severus corría por las escaleras en dirección a la torre de Astronomía, que era donde tenía su siguiente clase. Sujeto en un puño llevaba el frasquito de _Felix Felicis_. Estaba enfadado... muy enfadado. Primero con Hermione Granger, que no había parado hasta que él había cogido la maldita poción de la suerte, y después con él mismo. No entendía cómo había podido ser tan débil. La chica lo había presionado un poquito y él había saltado como si fuese una olla a presión. «_Si yo fuera ahora mismo el que era, otro gallo habría cantado. ¡Maldita Granger!_». Podía ser que con ese cuerpo se sintiera joven y vigoroso del nuevo, pero también carecía de algo que le ofrecía el otro: autoridad. Antes de su transformación— o, como él solía llamarlo, en los _buenos tiempos_—, con sólo verlo, muchos alumnos se echaban a temblar ante alguno de sus comentarios hirientes o su famosa frase: "X puntos menos para..." (generalmente, Gryffindor). Y esa chica lo había retado. Aún le ardía el brazo donde ella lo había tocado. Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que nadie le ponía las manos encima, pero Granger... Apretó los dientes por la rabia. Eso no iba a quedar así. Tal vez no tuviera su aspecto amenazador de siempre, pero seguía siendo Severus Snape, y ella no era más que una insufrible sabelotodo, y además, de Gryffindor. «_Granger 1- Snivellus 0_», pensó con amargura. «_Por ahora..._».

* * *

Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor, todavía bastante afectada por su último encuentro con Stefan Stapleton. Ni siquiera en clase de Aritmancia había conseguido serenarse. Los últimos segundos de su conversación y el roce de sus dedos con su piel cuando le había arrebatado de golpe el frasco de _Felix Felicis _aún la hacían estremecerse. Se sentó entre sus dos amigos sin ni siquiera saludarlos.

—Hola, ¿eh?— dijo Ron, molesto, masticando demasiado efusivamente un muslo de pollo.

— ¿Mmm? ¡Ah! Hola, chicos— contestó ella sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó Harry.

—Sí, sí, sólo... Ha sido la clase de Aritmancia la que me ha dejado un poco ida— mintió la chica, pensando que sería mejor no preocupar a sus amigos con paranoias suyas.

— ¿La clase de Aritmancia te ha dejado ida?— inquirió Ron, sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Bueno... Entiende que suene un poco... raro. Que eso lo digamos nosotros, vale, porque ya sabes que Trelawney quema incienso de maría en medio de clase, pero tú... Vamos, a no ser que la profesora Vector se esté proveyendo del mismo tipo de sustancias...

—Anda, Ron cállate un ratito— lo interrumpió Harry, mirándolo con gesto de advertencia.

Después se giró hacia su amiga con el ceño fruncido, pero no hizo más preguntas. Sabía que no valdría de nada presionarla. Cuando ella quisiera contárselo, lo haría. Ron había arrugado el morro y miraba a Harry con gesto de protesta, pero no dijo nada.

—De verdad que estoy bien, Harry— contestó la chica sin que él hubiera preguntado, mirándolo a los ojos e intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

El chico de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer. Su amigo pelirrojo lo imitó sin decir ni una palabra. Por su parte, Hermione cogió el tenedor, pero antes de llevarlo al plato, se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Su estómago dio un vuelco al ver que Stapleton acababa de llegar y se estaba sentando al lado de Malfoy. Como si lo hubiera estado llamando a gritos, el chico volvió bruscamente sus ojos a Hermione. Sus miradas se conectaron durante unos instantes en los que el tiempo pareció detenerse. Finalmente, Stefan se volvió a mirar a su compañero, dejando a Hermione con el corazón en la garganta.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre el castillo como un dulce y silencioso manto. Severus Snape se escabulló sin ser visto de la sala común de Slytherin. Dumbledore lo había llamado para que fuera a verlo. No entendía por qué, si hacía apenas veinticuatro horas que se habían visto y hablado por última vez. Por eso, y para no llamar la atención, cosa en lo que Dumbledore había insistido bastante, había decidido retrasar el momento. Caminó deprisa por los pasillos pobremente iluminados, donde las sombras se convertían en sus aliadas. Esperaba no encontrarse con ningún Prefecto, o tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, cosa que no le apetecía lo más mínimo. «_Granger es Prefecta_», dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. Por un momento, tuvo el irracional deseo de que la chica lo descubriera. Movió la cabeza a los lados, volviendo a la realidad. «_¿Y a mí qué me importa que sea Prefecta, o perfecta, o lo que le dé la gana? ¡Maldita Granger! Ojalá no tuviera que volver a cruzarme contigo nunca más_». La vocecilla en su cabeza volvió a decir «_¿Estás seguro?_». Él apretó los dientes y se dijo a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas «_Sí, muy seguro_». Por suerte para él, pudo llegar a la gárgola de piedra sin que nadie lo viera.

—Snich de regaliz— dijo, no sin cierta vergüenza ante las contraseñas, en su opinión ridículas, que elegía el director.

El animal mitológico se hizo a un lado, cediéndole el paso al ex profesor de Pociones, que se subió en las escaleras de piedra automáticas. No tardó nada en llegar a la robusta puerta de madera labrada y llamó con los nudillos. Un suave "_Adelante"_ hizo que entrara. Albus Dumbledore, con una camisola y su gorro de dormir, lo esperaba sentado en su butacón. Severus dio unos pasos, acercándose al escritorio.

— ¿Quería verme, director?

—Vaya, Severus, qué sorpresa. No creí que fuera a verte ya.

—Habría venido antes, pero como usted mismo me pidió, estaba siendo... discreto. Y creo que llamaría bastante la atención que en mi primer día, el director me llamara a su despacho— hablaba con el mismo tono susurrante que acostumbraba.

—Mmm... Bueno, ¿qué tal tu primer día?

—Sin nada que contar.

— ¿De verdad? Vamos, Severus, no seas modesto... Horace ha estado hablando conmigo hace un rato y estaba muy sorprendido.

Severus se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio con aburrimiento.

—Slughorn siempre tan cándido...

—Me ha dicho que has hecho uno de los mejores _Veritaserum_ que ha visto en toda su vida.

En la cara de Snape se dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia, torcida, sarcástica...

— ¿Es eso para ti pasar desapercibido, Severus?

—Una cosa es que me tenga que hacer pasar por uno de esos mocosos descerebrados, y otra muy distinta, tener que hacerme también el tonto. Aun cuando de verdad era joven, podía hacer una poción como la que he hecho hoy a las mil maravillas.

—Cuando hablas así, pareces más viejo que yo.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y preguntó con gesto aburrido:

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente, Albus? ¿De verdad me ha hecho venir para preguntarme por mi primer día de clases?

El anciano director lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos azules escrutaban el rostro de Severus y le daban la impresión de estar taladrándole el alma. Taladrar el alma... De repente, la imagen de unos inquisitivos ojos color miel se formó en su mente. Fijó su atención en Albus, tratando de olvidar el pensamiento anterior.

—No, tienes razón— dijo por fin Dumbledore.

— ¿Entonces?

—Hoy he estado en... el lugar donde te ocurrió... Bueno, ya me entiendes.

— ¿Y qué?

El director hizo una larga pausa, tan larga que Severus empezó a desesperarse.

— ¿Albus?

—Nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Que no he encontrado nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa absolutamente nada, Severus. Ni siquiera el tenue rastro que deja la magia cuando es utilizada. Nada de nada.

— ¿Y eso cómo es posible?

Albus no contestó. A Severus le dio un vuelco el estómago. Si Dumbledore le hablaba así... «_Esto no puede ser cierto. No me puede estar pasando a mí_».

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Porque supongo que tan inconmensurable mente habrá pensado ya en algo.

—No... No sé qué hacer. No sé qué ha ocurrido. Lo único que tengo son varias hipótesis, a cada cual más improbable.

Severus se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Toda la frialdad de la que hacía gala, el temple, todo... Todo había desaparecido. Si hablaba...

—Así que ya está, ¿no? Las cosas han sido así, y así se tienen que quedar.

—Por favor, Severus, intenta calmarte.

— ¡No! ¡Ya estoy harto de estar calmado! Me calme o no me calme, la situación va a seguir igual.

Fulminó a Albus con la mirada.

—Todo esto... Todo esto ha ocurrido por su culpa, Dumbledore. Hasta este momento he pensado que, aunque con algún pero, era libre, pero me he dado cuenta de la verdad. Usted siempre lo monta todo de tal manera que sea imposible decirle que no.

—Siempre has podido elegir.

—No, eso no es cierto, y usted lo sabe. Se aprovechó de mi penitencia para encargarme trabajos que necesitaba que alguien llevara a cabo. Utilizó mi dolor por la muerte de Lily para que hiciera cosas... despreciables. Pero se acabó. Ya he cumplido mi condena: Ayudé a salvar la vida del hijo de los Potter, y eso basta para terminar con esto. Nunca más, Dumbledore.

El director lo miró a los ojos y Severus le sostuvo esa mirada. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto. Sabía que no era cierto... del todo. Sabía que Dumbledore era el único que lo había apoyado cuando los demás sólo le habían dado la espalda. Fue el único que lo defendió a capa y espada, el único que siempre confió en él y en su buen corazón, mientras que el resto lo veía como una escoria asesina... Sabía todo eso, e incluso a él le dolían esas palabras, pero fue incapaz de contenerse. Su frustración, su enfado, su... miedo al volver a ser un joven, al pasado, al dolor que tuvo que soportar... Todo ello le hacía descargar su rabia contra Dumbledore como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase. Y el anciano no hacía nada salvo mirarlo, tragándose todas y cada una de sus palabras. No se defendía, no se explicaba... Nada, y eso ponía a Severus de mucho peor humor.

—No le importa poner la vida de los demás en juego siempre que sea en beneficio de su niño Potter, ¿no es así? ¿Qué importamos un montón de personas mediocres si todo sirve para alcanzar las grandes metas, el jodido Bien Mayor, del poderosísimo Albus Dumbledore?

Esperando que el director reaccionara al menos, se quedó de pie en medio del despacho. Sin embargo, Dumbledore continuó callado. Con un suspiro de decepción, Severus se dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar. Entonces, sólo entonces, los ojos de Albus hablaron por él, cuando una pequeña lágrima se deslizó mejilla abajo y se perdió en su barba.

Severus salió prácticamente corriendo del despacho de Dumbledore. No se sentía bien por todo lo que había dicho. No estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, ni quería pensar en ello. Sólo quería llegar a su habitación y acostarse. Acostarse y olvidar...

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban terminando ya de hacer su última ronda. Era bastante tarde y dudaban de ver a alguien ya a esas horas. Enfilaron un largo pasillo en dirección a su sala común.

—Oye, Herms...— susurró Ron.

—Dime.

—Quería... hablar contigo... sobre algo... importante— temblaba como un flan ante lo que tenía pensado decir.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

—Verás, yo...

No pudo terminar la frase, pues alguien se chocó contra ellos en mitad del pasillo. Ambos amigos estuvieron a punto de perder el equilibrio. Hermione pudo distinguir una melena de pelo negro pasar a su lado, enmarcando una pálida cara y una prominente nariz. Ron, que se había recuperado antes que ella, sacó su varita y, apuntándolo, exclamó:

— ¡Eh, tú!

Vieron cómo Stefan Stapleton se paraba de pronto y empezaba a girarse lentamente.

— ¿No sabes que no se puede deambular por los pasillos después de una hora determinada?

«_Tiene gracia quién me lo dice, Weasley_», pensó con sorna Snape. Podría haberse hecho el inocente, haber fingido simplemente que no lo sabía, pero la furia que sentía, mezclada con la idea de tener una excusa para pelearse con el pelirrojo amigo de Potter, hablaron por él:

—Sí, lo sabía.

—Entonces, además de nuevo, eres tonto, por lo que veo.

— ¿Me lo dice el que no sabe ni declararse a la chica que le gusta?

Ron enrojeció hasta la punta del último pelo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su amiga no hubiera relacionado la frase de ese mentecato con lo que estaba a dispuesto a decirle medio minuto antes. Por suerte para él, Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada fulminando a Stapleton con la mirada. Apretó con fuerza la varita, hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

—Te voy a...

Levantó la varita en el aire, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar ningún hechizo, Stapleton había sacado la suya y la había agitado con fuerza. De ella salió un potente rayo azul, que golpeó a Ron en el pecho y lo lanzó por los aires varios metros más allá.

— ¡Ron!— gritó Hermione, viendo cómo su amigo salía despedido.

Miró a Stapleton, que ya se alejaba de allí, como si nada hubiera pasado. Furiosa, se incorporó del todo y fue tras él. Lo alcanzó al final del pasillo. Tiró de su túnica y consiguió pegarlo a la pared. Después, le puso la punta de su varita en el cuello.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Qué le has hecho a Ron?

Clavó sus ojos melados en él, que le devolvió una mirada de completa sorpresa. «_¡Pero Granger...!_». No tardó mucho en tornarse de sorprendida a iracunda.

—Aparta... esa... varita... de... mi... cuello— susurró el chico, del mismo modo que la vez anterior le había advertido que no volviese a tocarlo.

Por toda respuesta, la chica aumentó la presión, obligándose a acercarse a él. Sus narices casi se tocaban. Los ojos de Severus ardieron. Recordó que ella era una de las causas de que estuviera tan nervioso y desesperado, por tanto, de que hubiera sido tan duro con Dumbledore. Sin que la chica pudiera preverlo, Severus la agarró por los hombros y la pegó a la pared con un golpe seco. Respiraba agitadamente. Hermione no había movido ni un ápice la punta de su varita.

—Granger, no me obligues...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione al mirarlo a los ojos. Había tal fuerza en ellos, tal brío, tal... violencia contenida, que sintió miedo por un momento. Qué curioso, siendo ella una leona de Gryffindor, que se asustase por una mirada. Sin embargo, continuó sin retirar la varita. Sentía la presión de las manos de Stapleton sobre sus hombros, y cómo el pecho del chico subía y bajaba sin control. Sin duda, algo horrible había tenido que pasarle para que se encontrara en tal estado.

—Granger, por favor...— su tono había cambiado. Había súplica en él.

Hermione continuó como estaba, pero ahora ya no era por detenerlo, sino porque estaba completamente paralizada. Esos ojos la estaban hipnotizando. Si no hubiera sido porque sabía la verdad, se lo habría replanteado seriamente. Vio de pronto con pavor cómo el chico se inclinaba sobre ella, muy despacio, como movido por algo externo a su voluntad. Supo lo que pretendía y se halló incapaz de hacer nada. Podía sentir la lucha interior entre dos sentimientos muy contradictorios: por un lado, la repulsa por lo que ese chico acababa de hacerle a Ron; por otro, el deseo de probar... Quizá sus labios sabían tan bien como había imaginado. «_¡No, no! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Va a besarme! ¿Qué hago?_». Lo único que su cuerpo le permitió fue cerrar los ojos. Entreabrió un poco los labios, esperando lo inevitable. De pronto, una voz la sacó del ambiente ilusorio que se había creado.

— ¡Hermione!— Ron corría hacia ella a través del largo pasillo.

La chica se dio cuenta de que seguía pegada a la pared. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí, pero ya no podía sentir las manos de Stefan sobre sus hombros ni oía su respiración ni tenía butaca en primera fila para ver el espectáculo de sus ojos y sus labios. Vio su varita caída en el suelo, a su lado. Suspiró. Por un momento había creído que él...

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó su amigo, llegando a su lado.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Salí corriendo detrás de Stapleton, pero... no lo alcancé.

—Bueno, volvamos a la sala común.

—Perdona, ¿tú estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. No sé qué hechizo me ha lanzado ese imbécil, pero no me ha hecho gran cosa. Supongo que sólo quería aturdirme. Venga, no nos detengamos más.

Echaron a andar. No tardaron mucho en llegar a su sala común. Ron se despidió de ella con un bostezo y maldiciendo interiormente a Stapleton por haberle chafado la declaración que tenía preparada. Hermione subió a su dormitorio. Sus compañeras ya dormían. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró. ¿Qué se suponía que acababa de pasar con Stapleton? Ese chico iba a acabar volviéndola loca. Se tocó la pierna descuidadamente. De repente, se dio cuenta de que su bolsillo pesaba más que antes. Metió la mano en él y palpó. Los ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa. Sacó la mano cerrada, y cuando la abrió, un frasquito de cristal lleno de una poción dorada resplandeció en ella.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Tercer capítulo para todos/as vosotros/as! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un saludo, y gracias de antemano por vuestras reviews!**

**L&S**


	4. Cristales hechos añicos

**_Cap. 4: Cristales rotos_**

Llegó a su habitación hecho una fiera. Por suerte, sus compañeros dormían, porque de haberle dicho algo, le habría hecho un Crucio a cada uno. Sólo la cama de Malfoy permanecía vacía. Habría de estar haciendo su ronda de Prefecto, como Granger y el idiota supremo de Weasley. «_Granger..._», pensó Severus, quitándose la túnica con violencia y lanzándola a una silla. «_¿Qué demonios...? ¡Es mi alumna, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo se me habrá ocurrido pensar...?_». Se sentó en la cama y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas. Primero la pelea con Dumbledore y después su encuentro con ella... Esa noche sólo le faltaba que Malfoy entrase en la habitación llamándolo "profesor Snape". Se tumbó sobre la colcha sin ponerse el pijama y cerró los ojos. Su pálido y delgado pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Inconscientemente, repitió la escena en su mente: Granger pegada a la pared y él sujetándola por los hombros. Sentía su varita encajada en su cuello, presionándolo sin titubear. La había mirado a los ojos, intentando achantarla, pero había caído en su propia trampa. La chica le había devuelto una mirada que lo había paralizado por completo. No entendía cómo lo había hecho, pero de repente había pensado que todo lo demás no importaba, que lo único que necesitaba para continuar vivo era seguir contemplando esos ojos. Y entonces, un fuego le había subido por la garganta, abrasando su boca. Necesitaba calmar esa sed, ese ardor que había empezado a matarlo. De pronto, como si su cuerpo fuese una marioneta de sus deseos, se había inclinado hacia delante, con la única intención de besarla. «_¡BESARLA! A Granger, a esa..._». Para su sorpresa, la chica no lo había rechazado. Al contrario, había cerrado los ojos, como si lo estuviera esperando, como si también... lo deseara. Y en el último momento, un rayo de lucidez lo había iluminado, dándole una perspectiva objetiva de la situación, y se había dado cuenta de que lo que tanto deseaba era imposible. «¡_Severus, reacciona!Ya no eres un crío de dieciocho años, aunque lo aparentes. Eres un hombre, y esta chica es tu alumna, es tan solo una niña... No puedes hacerlo_», le había dicho la voz de su conciencia. Y así, el momento mágico que se había creado, había acabado por romperse. La había mirado, tragando saliva y apretando los dientes hasta casi chirriarle. Y se había ido. Bueno, en realidad, antes había sacado la _Felix Felicis_ del bolsillo y se la había metido a ella en el suyo. Esperaba que así la chica alejase de su mente la absurda idea de que había intentado besarla. Porque era exactamente eso: una idea absurda.

El chico se incorporó en la cama, con la piel de gallina a causa del frío. Cogió su pijama y se lo puso. Apartó las sábanas y se metió dentro, deseando que el sueño borrase ese maldito día de su memoria.

* * *

La semana transcurrió lentamente. Hermione esperaba encontrarse con Stefan Stapleton en cualquier momento para, ahora sí, tener una conversación seria con él. Pero, por increíble que pareciera, desde su acalorado encuentro de la noche del lunes, no habían vuelto a cruzarse. Tan sólo lo había visto en el Gran Comedor a la hora de las comidas, y ya estaban a jueves. Se estaba planteando seriamente la idea de que el chico la estaba evitando. Pero eso ya no le iba a servir por más tiempo. Esa misma tarde tenían su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y era precisamente con Slytherin. «_No podrás seguir rehuyéndome, Stapleton_».

Ese al medio día comió con apetito, segura de su próxima victoria. No entendía muy bien lo que le había ocurrido con el nuevo a lo largo del lunes, pero achacó su debilidad a que había luna llena y su ánimo estaba exaltado. Además, tenía algo suyo que quería devolverle. «_No pienso quedarme la Felix Felicis, te pongas como te pongas_».

—Por fin tenemos DCAO— comentó Harry, mirando su horario.

—Sí, pero vuelve a ser con Slytherin— se quejó Ron, al que no atraía nada la idea de volver a encontrarse con Stapleton.

—No te quejes tanto, Ron— intervino Hermione—. Además, también conoceremos al nuevo profesor. Dijo Dumbledore que era amigo suyo.

—Sí, Dumbledore también considera amigo suyo a Snape, y ya ves...

—Y hablando de Dumbledore— dijo Harry, mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores—, ¿dónde está? Ahora que caigo, hace días que no lo veo.

—Creo que tienes razón, Harry— contestó Hermione, clavando sus ojos en el alto sillón donde solía sentarse el director—. Me parece que el lunes durante la cena fue la última vez que estuvo aquí.

— ¿Creéis que le habrá pasado algo?— les preguntó con preocupación el chico moreno a sus amigos.

—Es Dumbledore, Harry. Estará bien— lo animó Ron.

Sin embargo, Hermione no se quedó muy convencida. Era cierto que el director solía ausentarse durante largos períodos cuando Voldemort andaba por ahí, pero todo eso ya había acabado. ¿Por qué iba a irse del colegio nada más empezar el curso? De repente, recordó algo.

— ¡Ron, Ronald!— exclamó, sacudiendo a su amigo de la túnica.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde estábamos la otra noche cuando nos encontramos a Stapleton?

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, pero Hermione pareció no darse cuenta. El chico habló entre tartamudeos.

—Ah, esa... Esa noche... Pues... A ver, déjame pensar... Creo que estábamos... No sé, ¿puede ser... en el pasillo del séptimo piso?

— ¿Y qué hay en el pasillo del séptimo piso?— dijo la chica con el tonillo propio de haber encontrado la respuesta que había estado buscando.

— ¿Ta... tapices? ¿Cuadros? ¿Sillares de piedra? ¡Por Dios, Hermione, sé un poco más concreta!— contestó Ron.

— ¡El despacho de Dumbledore! Está muy claro: Stapleton venía de hablar con Dumbledore.

—Hermione— dijo Harry—, no es por dudar de tus hipótesis pero, ¿para qué iba a querer Dumbledore hablar con el alumno nuevo el primer día? Y, de ser así, ¿qué importancia real tendría? Quizá sólo se estaba interesando por cómo le fue.

—No, no, Harry, va más allá de todo eso... Tú no viste cómo iba Stapleton. Parecía... nervioso y enfadado. Lo vi en sus ojos.

— ¿Lo viste en sus ojos?— preguntó Ron, atragantándose con una patata frita—. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Hermione se ruborizó.

—Ah, bueno... Tú estabas inconsciente en el suelo y yo fui tras él...

—Me dijiste que no lo habías alcanzado.

El rubor de la chica aumentó aún más. Al final, tendría que acabar confesando que estuvo a punto de besarse con él.

—Ése no es el tema, Ron... Lo que importa aquí es que Stapleton estaba muy nervioso, y no precisamente porque lo pilláramos fuera de la cama.

— ¿Crees de verdad lo que estás diciendo, Hermione?— intervino Harry.

—Puede ser, ¿no?

—Chicos— dijo Ron—, os recuerdo que hace siete años también creímos que Snape quería robar la piedra filosofal para Vol...

—Voldemort, Ronald— completó Hermione, cansinamente.

—Bueno, pues eso, y que también quería matar a Harry por el camino— continuó el pelirrojo, siguiendo con su explicación—, y todo porque parecía que todos los indicios conducían a él. ¿Qué ocurrió al final?

Ninguno contestó, pues sabían que su amigo pelirrojo tenía razón. Quizá se estaban precipitando.

—Tienes razón, Ron— contestó Harry—. Tal vez nos estemos dejando llevar por la situación.

—Pero...— empezó a decir Hermione.

—Herms, ¿no crees que te estás obsesionando un poco con el nuevo? Lo ves por todos lados, y a cada cosa que ocurre, a él lo encuentras responsable.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos. «_¿No creéis que lleve razón? Acabaré por demostrarlo, y entonces os tendréis que tragar vuestras palabras_».

* * *

Los tres amigos no se hicieron de rogar para ir a clase de DCAO. Diez minutos antes de la hora se encontraban ya en la puerta, deseando empezar cuanto antes. Sentían bastante curiosidad por el nuevo profesor, al que sólo habían visto de pasada, pues el día que Dumbledore lo presentó, estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando que Snape no iba a dar clase ese curso. Ginny no les había dado muchos detalles, pero le había contado a Hermione en privado que el profesor Wellman era como un sueño hecho realidad, mientras suspiraba repetidas veces.

En ese momento, llegaron los de Slytherin. Draco charlaba con Goyle y Zabini mientras Pansy Parkinson hacía un intento de conversación con Stapleton, que sólo contestaba con monosílabos. Hermione lo vio aparecer y buscó sus ojos, pero el chico ni siquiera se dignó en mirarla. «_Pero, ¿quién se ha creído que es?_», pensó, furiosa.  
Cuando fue la hora en punto, la puerta del aula se abrió sola, invitándolos a pasar. Harry miró a sus amigos y los tres entraron los primeros. Los siguieron algunos de sus compañeros de casa y después entraron los Slytherins. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al no ver mesas ni sillas en la clase. El aula estaba completamente despejada. Mientras comentaban en susurros lo excepcional de la situación, la puerta del fondo se abrió, golpeándose contra la pared. Por ella entró un hombre alto, vestido con una reluciente túnica roja. No era muy mayor (quizá unos treinta y cinco/treinta y seis años) y llevaba una larga melena de ondulado pelo castaño que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Unos vivaces ojos de un marrón claro observaron las caras atónitas de los alumnos. Se rió con una potente carcajada ante tanto estupor por su llegada y, después de recuperarse, dijo con voz grave:

—Pasad, pasad, no seáis tímidos.

En conjunto, daba el aspecto de un poderoso león. Al ver que ninguno de los chicos se movía, volvió a reír. Se escucharon algunos suspiros femeninos, y se dirigieron a él algunas miradas recelosas, enviadas principalmente por varones. El profesor se había apoyado en su mesa, y continuaba sonriendo.

—Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, alumnos de séptimo año. Mi nombre es Godric Wellman, Auror. Trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia hasta que Dumbledore me propuso dar clases como profesor este curso aquí, en Hogwarts.

Ante el silencio de los alumnos, continuó.

—Bien, no sé cómo habéis planteado la asignatura en cursos anteriores, pero yo creo que es fundamental una visión práctica. Por lo tanto, la parte teórica os la prepararéis antes de venir a clase, y una vez en el aula, la aplicaremos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Como todos suponían, el brazo de Hermione se levantó al instante. Severus, que la observaba con disimulo, soltó una risita entre dientes. «_Granger, Granger... O sea, que eres igual de irritante con otros profesores que conmigo. Bueno, es un alivio no saberme la única víctima de tu curiosidad insaciable_».

— ¿Sí? Diga su nombre, por favor.

—Hermione Granger, señor.

—Bien, señorita Granger, plantee su duda.

—Pues— estaba incomprensiblemente nerviosa—... Verá, profesor, estuve echando un vistazo al libro antes de volver al colegio y... Bueno, hay temas que difícilmente podrían tratarse en clase, como es el caso de los licántropos o las mantícoras.

—Bien pensado, señorita Granger— contestó Wellman con una sonrisa—. Quizá les dé una sorpresa a usted y a todos sus compañeros, llegado el momento. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por su inteligente observación.

Hermione se puso colorada. Harry y Ron la felicitaron por lo bajo, pero se separaron de ella en cuanto Wellman dio una palmada.

—Vale, si nadie tiene ninguna otra pregunta, será mejor que comencemos. Lo primero que quiero ver es cómo andáis en cuestión de contramaldiciones, por lo que os quiero ver ejecutar los hechizos _Expeliarmus_ y _Protego. _Trabajaréis en parejas. Uno de los dos realizará los hechizos mencionados, mientras que el otro le lanzará un hechizo de ataque. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Se produjo un murmullo de asentimiento general.

—Bien, aquí tengo un listado con vuestros nombres. Os iréis poniendo según os vaya diciendo.

Y empezó a nombrar alumnos al azar, poniéndolos por parejas. Neville se acercó a los tres amigos.

—Por favor, que me toque con alguno de vosotros. Ya he visto a varios de Slytherin que me miraban con una sonrisa malévola.

— ¡Longbottom, Neville!— exclamó la potente voz del profesor Wellman.

Neville se giró despacio, temblando casi imperceptiblemente.

—Usted se pondrá a trabajar con Ostinev, Jeremy.

Un alto alumno de Slytherin se adelantó un paso hacia ellos. Neville tragó saliva.

— ¿Potter, Harry? Su compañera será Parkinson, Pansy.

La sibilina chica de Slytherin lo miró con una sonrisa torcida. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. Ambos se alejaron a donde tuvieran espacio para hechizarse mutuamente.

—Bien, ya sólo nos quedan dos parejas. ¿Malfoy, Draco?

El chico rubio lo miró con altanería. Wellman alzó una ceja y miró a Hermione.

— ¿Le importaría trabajar con el señor Malfoy, señorita Granger?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, aunque por dentro tuviera ganas de vomitar. «_¿Por qué con Malfoy?_».

—Y por último— concluyó el profesor— tenemos a la pareja formada por el señor Weasley y el señor Stapleton.

Ron estuvo a punto de perder la compostura. ¿De todos los asquerosos miembros de la Casa de la serpiente le había de tocar precisamente con él? «_Este idiota no sabe lo que se le viene encima_».

La cara de Severus, por el contrario, era de total indiferencia. Aunque a él tampoco le gustaba demasiado esa situación, podría haber sido peor. Podría haberle tocado con Granger y, quién sabe, con lo estúpido que estaba últimamente, quizá en vez de embrujarla, la habría atraído hacia él y la habría besado delante de toda la clase. «_Severus, te estás "estupidizando" por mezclarte con estos descerebrados_», se dijo a sí mismo.

—Bien, podéis empezar. Yo me pasearé a vuestro alrededor, valorando los ejercicios de cada pareja.

La clase comenzó. Los alumnos de Slytherin lanzaban con saña los distintos hechizos de ataque, pero los de Gryffindor, cuando llegaba su turno, no se quedaban atrás. Wellman se dio cuenta, mientras paseaba, de que quizá hubiera sido mejor poner a los de Slytherin con los de Slytherin y a los de Gryffindor con los de Gryffindor.

—Recordad que esto es sólo un ejercicio. No quiero que uséis mi clase para saldar venganzas personales. Por lo tanto, debéis dejar que el compañero que se protege, se recupere del hechizo antes de enviar otro.

Sin embargo, esta orden pareció no afectar a Draco Malfoy. Le lanzaba a Hermione maldiciones sin tregua, que la chica detenía no sin cierta dificultad. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Ron atacaba a Stapleton, al que sólo le faltaba bostezar.

— ¿Te diviertes, Granger?— preguntó Malfoy, lanzándole dos hechizos seguidos.

—Eres un cerdo, Malfoy.

— ¿En serio?

El rubio, ofendido, enconó su ataque, haciendo que Hermione tuviera que retroceder varios pasos para aguantar los impactos de los hechizos. Wellman se percató de pronto de la situación y, al no acordarse de cómo se llamaba el rubio pedante al que había puesto con Hermione, gritó:

—Señorita Granger...

La chica lo miró, quitando por un segundo su atención de Malfoy, quien aprovechó su oportunidad y la atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Nadie lo llamaba cerdo y salía indemne. Hermione giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver un rayo azul que iba en dirección a ella. Sintió el impacto en el estómago y cómo salía despedida hacia atrás. Y sabía que lo que tenía detrás era el frío muro de piedra. «_¿Qué puedo hacer? Que alguien me ayude, por favor_». No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, pues su cuerpo chocó antes de lo esperado. Al momento se dio cuenta de que no había sido contra la pared, sino con otro cuerpo. Unos brazos rodeándola así se lo indicaron. Y al segundo siguiente... CATAPUM, el golpe contra la pared, que no fue ni la mitad de fuerte gracias a la protección que le brindaba el cuerpo de la otra persona. Después de chocar, ambos cayeron al suelo. «_Seguro que ha sido Ron_», pensó la chica, algo aturdida. «_Tendré que regalarle algo después de esto_». Sin embargo, tras un instante de ruidos mezclados en la cabeza, la voz de su amigo le llegó desde muy lejos.

— ¡Hermione! Hermione, ¿estás bien?

La muchacha abrió los ojos. Vio que tanto Ron como Harry corrían hacia ella tras el shock inicial. «_¿Entonces quién...?_», pensó, con pavor ante la respuesta. Rezaba porque fuera cualquier persona de la sala menos ÉL... Se dio la vuelta muy despacio y lo vio. Después del golpe contra la pared, volvió a chocarse con sus ojos negros. La miraba con seriedad.

— ¿Estás bien, Granger?— susurró Stapleton desde su espalda.

—Sí, gracias— contestó ella, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Pues entonces, será mejor que nos levantemos.

La posición era de lo más entrañable: Severus permanecía con la espalda en la pared y las piernas abiertas en uve, y Hermione estaba sentada en medio, apoyada en su pecho, y mirándolo con el cuello girado. Con la tensión del momento, ninguno de los dos había oído el ruido de cristales rotos que se había producido tras el choque.

Se pusieron en pie con bastante esfuerzo, pero antes de que Hermione terminara de incorporarse del todo, notó un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera el muslo derecho. Perdió el equilibrio. Pensaba que iba a darse una culada contra el suelo, pero Severus la cogió en el aire, sosteniéndola por la tripa. «_No me lo puedo creer... Lo ha vuelto a hacer_», pensó la chica, colorada. Se llevó una mano al foco del dolor, sabiéndose ya a salvo de caídas, y al palpar la zona, notó que estaba húmeda. Al mirarse la palma, la vio llena de un líquido de color rojo.

— ¡Estás sangrando, Hermione!— exclamó Ron.

Severus observó con atención la mano de la chica, y se preguntó con qué se habría herido. De pronto, él también sintió un escozor muy profundo. «_¿Ya hasta me duelen sus heridas, Granger?_», pensó, entre dolorido y sarcástico. Wellman se había abierto paso hasta ellos y en esos momentos cogía a Hermione de sus brazos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puede mantenerse en pie?

—Cre... Creo que sí.

La chica se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven que la había salvado del desagradable golpe, y vio que se apoyaba en la pared y se palpaba la parte delantera de su muslo derecho. «_¡Oh, no! Él también está herido. ¿Cómo demonios...?_». Entonces, la respuesta llegó sola a su mente.

— ¿Qué diablos llevabas en el bolsillo, Granger?— gruñó Severus, intentando averiguar los daños de su pierna sin tocar demasiado.

Hermione se ruborizó aún más. Si se lo decía, iba a matarla.

—Llevaba... un frasco.

— ¿Un frasco? Vacío, espero.

Las mejillas de la muchacha ardieron. Negó con la cabeza. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—No me digas que llevabas...

Hermione asintió.

—... la _Felix Felicis_.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. La cosa empieza a ponerse interesante! Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Un beso**

**L&S**


	5. Un corazón roto

**_Cap. 5: Un corazón roto_**

— ¡Estése quieta, señorita Granger, haga el favor! No puedo sacarle todos los trozos de cristal si no para de moverse— exclamó la señora Pomfrey.

Hermione permanecía tumbada boca abajo en una camilla de la enfermería. Parecía que el frasco roto de _Felix Felicis_ había rasgado el bolsillo de su túnica, y los fragmentos de cristal, muy pequeños algunos, se habían clavado en su pierna y en la de Stapleton. «_Stapleton..._». Él era el principal motivo de que no pudiera estarse quieta. Lo tenía, sin pantalones, tumbado en la camilla de al lado, y sabía que éste le dirigía miradas de vez en cuando... ¡Y ella estaba en bragas! Y literalmente, además.

— ¡Por favor, señorita Granger! Al final, en lugar de usar las pinzas para sacarle los cristales, se las voy a incrustar también. Ya casi hemos acabado, aguante un poco.

Hermione resopló, cerrando los ojos. Esperaba que así se le borraran de la mente los ojos de Stapleton clavados en ella, o cómo se había interpuesto entre ella y la pared para amortiguarle el golpe, o sus brazos en torno a su cintura, o su boca a cinco centímetros de la suya, o esos boxes negros que llevaba puestos y se le pegaban al cuerpo como si fueran su propia piel... Notó que sus mejillas ardían.

—Bueno, esto ya está— dijo Madame Pomfrey, sacando un pañuelo y secándose el sudor de la frente—. ¡Vaya, qué colorada está, señorita Granger! ¿Se encuentra bien?

El rubor de Hermione se incrementó. Oyó que Stapleton se reía entre dientes.

—No parece que tenga fiebre— concluyó la señora Pomfrey, quitando su mano de la cara de Hermione.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Stefan y observó su herida.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Stapleton?

El chico no contestó. Sólo emitió un significativo gruñido.

—Mmm... Tiene suerte. Usted tiene menos cristales ahí dentro que la señorita Granger. Sin embargo...

— ¿Qué?

—Hay un corte que es bastante profundo. ¿Me pueden decir cómo se hicieron estas heridas?

Ninguno de los dos alumnos contestó.

—Bien, si no quieren decírmelo, no insistiré. A ver, déjeme...

La enfermera empezó su labor como había hecho con Hermione. Ahora era Severus el que se sentía incómodo. Había disfrutado de lo lindo con la turbación de la leona castaña, pero se le había olvidado que él tampoco llevaba pantalones. Miró hacia el techo, intentando no pensar en nada. Sin embargo, sentía los ojos de la chica clavados en su cuerpo, y de repente, a él también le entró el baile de San Vito.

—Pero, ¿qué les pasa a los dos? Por favor, señor Stapleton, que parece que le han entrado escregutos de cola explosiva en la túnica. ¡Deje de moverse!

Severus tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él? De entre todos, a él. No sabía por qué en el momento crítico se había movido para intentar coger a Granger. No había dejado de observar cómo Draco se hacía el gallito y la atacaba con saña, y para él no fue una sorpresa lo que acabó ocurriendo. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione había chocado contra él, lo único que había pasado por su mente había sido «_Te tengo, Granger_». Se le revolvía el estómago sólo de recordarlo. Por suerte, el único daño que había sufrido la chica eran esos cortes en la pierna. Él no podía decir lo mismo, pues, además, tenía molidas varias costillas. Y entonces recordó que esos cortes en los que Madame Pomfrey estaba hurgando habían sido hechos por un frasco lleno de _Suerte Líquida_. «_No sabes la que has liado, Granger. Ahora, tú y yo..._». Apretó los dientes. Puede que ella no tuviera ni idea (a pesar de ser una insufrible sabelotodo) de lo que suponía que por la sangre de ambos corriera la misma _Felix Felicis_, pero él si lo sabía. Lo sabía y le aterraba pensarlo. «_Quizá en esta ocasión, al no ser intencionado, no tenga el mismo efecto..._». Le torturaba la idea de que pudiera ser verdad lo que contaban las leyendas.

—Bueno, esto ya está— comentó la enfermera, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¡Eh, eh, eh!— exclamó de pronto, viendo que tanto uno como otra se ponían en pie—. Ninguno de los dos se puede mover de aquí hasta transcurrido, como mínimo, una hora.

—Pero Madame Pomfrey, tenemos clase— se quejó Hermione.

—Pues tendrán que faltar, señorita Granger. Aquí, la enfermera soy yo, y si yo digo que de la enfermería no se mueve nadie, ustedes obedecen.

La chica resopló. Madame Pomfrey iba a marcharse de las cortinas donde estaban a por unos utensilios que necesitaba, cuando McGonagall irrumpió en la enfermería.

— ¡Poppy! ¡POPPY! Necesito su ayuda. Albus se ha puesto peor.

A Hermione se le abrió sola la boca. O sea, que eso era lo que ocurría: Dumbledore estaba enfermo. Y no era nada leve, por lo que parecía. Miró a Stapleton y vio cómo se había sentado de golpe, blanco como la cera, y se había quedado rígido.

— ¿Peor?— se escuchó decir a la enfermera, que se acercaba corriendo a la profesora.

—Sí, le ha subido la fiebre. Si por lo menos estuviera aquí Severus... No deja de llamarlo en su delirio.

—Vamos a verlo, entonces.

—Sí, vamos.

Cuando la puerta de la enfermería se cerró, Hermione vio con asombro cómo Stapleton se ponía en pie y empezaba a vestirse con premura. Lo oía murmurar entre dientes, mientras sus ojos apenas parpadeaban. Al prestar atención, escuchó frases sueltas como: _¿Cómo pudo olvidárseme?_ o _Ha sido culpa mía_.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Stapleton?

El chico no contestó. Terminó de abrocharse el último zapato y se dispuso a salir. Hermione se puso en medio.

—Granger, ¡apártate!

—No, la señora Pomfrey nos ha dicho que no nos movamos de aquí.

— ¡Me importa un bledo lo que haya dicho la enfermera! Albus me necesita... Yo no...

Sin embargo, la chica no se movió.

— ¿De qué conoces a Dumbledore? Eres nuevo... ¿Y ya lo tratas con esa confianza?

—Es largo de contar... Además, a ti no te importa. ¡Quita!

— ¡No!

—Mueve tu trasero de insufrible sabelotodo o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza.

— ¡Atrévete!

— ¡Fuera de mi camino!

— ¡No!

Empezaron a forcejear. Hermione lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la túnica, mientras que él intentaba moverla cogiéndola por la cintura. Se miraban a los ojos, a la vez que cada uno intentaba mover al otro. En un momento determinado, Severus consiguió que Hermione se diera la vuelta, y la espalda de la chica quedó pegada a su pecho. _¡Bien! Así será mucho más fácil quitarla de en medio... ¡Maldita Granger!_. Estaba a punto de apartarla de su única vía de escape hacia Dumbledore cuando las piernas en las que tenían las recientes heridas, entraron en contacto. Una potente luz salió de esa unión y los chicos dejaron de forcejear. La luz vino acompañada de una agradable sensación. Los cortes ya no les dolían, muy al contrario: había desaparecido todo indicio de que allí hubiera habido algún corte. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero de pronto la luz se apagó y ellos pudieron separarse de nuevo. Se miraron fijamente.

— ¿Qué ha...?

Severus no contestó. Llevó su mano derecha al agujero que tenía en el pantalón y palpó. Nada. Estaba su pierna normal, como si nunca hubiera habido herida alguna. Volvió sus ojos a Hermione, que lo miraba, atónita.

— ¿Cómo...?

Por toda respuesta, Severus la tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta con delicadeza. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera trató de resistirse. El chico tragó saliva al ver que, efectivamente, la herida había desaparecido. En su lugar, había quedado una pequeña cicatriz que— de haberse parado a examinarla con más detenimiento, se habría percatado— tenía la forma de medio corazón roto. Respirando con rapidez, se alejó un par de pasos de la chica. Entonces era verdad... Estaban conectados por la _Felix Felicis_... para el resto de sus vidas. La miró con intensidad durante un minuto más, y de pronto la imagen de Dumbledore se le formó en la cabeza. «_¡Joder! Albus..._». Sin decir ni una palabra, se marchó de allí. Hermione vio que se iba, pero fue incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento. Todavía veía brillar la luz en su pierna. Con un suspiro, se puso los leotardos, la falda y los zapatos y salió también de la enfermería.

* * *

Severus irrumpió como un rayo en el despacho de Dumbledore. En el centro, vio una improvisada cama, y al viejo director tendido en ella. En los tres días en los que no lo había visto, parecía haber envejecido cien años (sumados a los que ya tenía). Rodeaban la cama la señora Pomfrey y Minerva McGonagall, la cual, además, le sostenía la mano a Albus. Con su entrada estrepitosa, ambas se giraron hacia él. La subdirectora abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, a la vez que los labios se le apretaban al máximo. La señora Pomfrey preguntó con sorpresa:

—Stapleton, ¿qué está haciendo fuera de la enfermería?

Severus, que respiraba agitadamente, no contestó enseguida. ¿Qué podía inventar para sacar a las dos profesoras de allí?

—Es Granger, Madame Pomfrey. No sé qué le ocurre, pero está dando unos alaridos horribles y no para de correr por toda la enfermería. Tiene que ir con ella. Podría hacerse daño.

—Pero es que ahora...— titubeó la enfermera, mirando a Dumbledore.

—No te preocupes, Poppy. Ve a atender a la señorita Granger. Esperaré a que vuelvas.

La señora Pomfrey se levantó presurosa y salió a todo correr de la habitación. Minerva miró entonces a Severus.

—Lo mejor será que vuelva a su sala común, señor Stapleton. No debería estar...

El grito de agonía que profirió Dumbledore en esos momentos la interrumpió.

— ¡SE... VE... RUS!

Snape se estremeció. Albus estaba sufriendo, y si McGonagall no salía del despacho, no podría ayudarlo. Por suerte, la profesora dijo, acariciando la frente del director:

—Tranquilo, Albus. Intentaré encontrarlo. Las cosas no pueden seguir así.

Se puso en pie, sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore.

—Volveré con él, aunque tenga que recorrerme medio mundo mágico para encontrarlo. ¿Dónde estará ese maldito hombre cuando se lo necesita?

De pronto, recordando la presencia del alumno nuevo en el despacho, se giró hacia él.

—Stapleton, necesito pedirle un favor.

«_No me mandes a buscarme a mí mismo o algo parecido, vieja arpía. Lo que hace falta es que te largues del despacho_», pensó Severus con ansiedad.

— ¿Le importaría quedarse acompañando al director? Si las cosas empeorasen, bastaría con que avisase a cualquier profesor.

Severus asintió. La profesora le echó un último vistazo a su compañero y amigo, y salió precipitadamente del despacho. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, Severus se abalanzó sobre la cama, sacando del bolsillo una pequeña botella llena de una poción de un color rosa pálido. La había conseguido de su despacho, donde tenía un armario lleno frasquitos con dosis iguales. «_Y he tenido que forzar la puerta, como un vil ladrón_». Destapó la poción y sujetó la cabeza de Albus, incorporándolo un poco.

—Severus...— pronunció el anciano.

—Ya estoy aquí, Albus— respondió el chico, haciendo que el director se tragara, aunque con dificultad, el líquido rosáceo.

Cuando la botellita se vació, Severus la devolvió a su bolsillo y observó el rostro de Dumbledore con angustia. Sentía una terrible presión en el pecho. «_¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar que tenía que darle a Albus la poción? No me puedo creer mi propia estupidez. Ya no sólo parezco un crío, también actúo como tal. Me merecería una sesión de dos horas de crucios por imbécil. Albus muriéndose y yo pensando en... gilipolleces_». Un minuto después de haberse bebido la poción, la respiración del director se acercó a la normalidad. Severus continuaba sujetándole la cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano le secaba las inconscientes lágrimas que se deslizaban por su arrugado rostro. Sin que el chico se lo esperase, Dumbledore abrió los ojos. Primero fueron apenas dos rendijas, pero a medida que se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, los párpados se fueron levantando progresivamente hasta quedar abiertos del todo. Miró a Severus y sonrió con debilidad. El ex profesor notó cómo el nudo que tenía formado en la garganta se le subía a los ojos y, sin poderse controlar, empezó a llorar en silencio. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su pronunciada nariz desde sus ojos e iban a parar a la barba de Albus.

—Pensé...— empezó a decir el anciano— que no iba a volver a verte.

—Lo siento mucho— contestó Snape en un susurro. Se sentía muy avergonzado.

El anciano no contestó enseguida. Pudieron pasar diez minutos tranquilamente. Hasta que Albus no pudo hablar, no lo hizo.

—No, el que lo siente soy yo, Severus. Tenías razón en lo que me dijiste.

— ¡No, eso no es verdad!— se exaltó Snape, mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos—. Me sentía muy frustrado, Albus. Tuve un miedo horrible. Ya sabe que mi juventud no fue lo más digno del mundo... Y lo pagué con usted. No... No sentía nada de lo que dije. Estaba ofuscado. No pienso que me haya utilizado ni... que se aprovechase de mi dolor por la muerte de Lily. Usted ha sido el único que ha confiado en mí, Dumbledore, y precisamente por eso es por lo que no tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera. Usted...— sus mejillas, surcadas de lágrimas, se tiñeron de color— ha sido lo más cercano a un padre y a un amigo que he tenido nunca.

Los ojos del director también se llenaron de lágrimas. Tirando un poco de su túnica, lo abrazó. Severus hundió su rostro en la plateada melena del anciano y lloró con fuerza, como no lo había hecho en años, como cuando... Lily fue asesinada.

* * *

Hermione, después de pasar un rato en la sala común, bajó al Gran Comedor a cenar. Llevaba toda la tarde dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido con Stapleton en la enfermería. ¿Cómo era posible? Su herida se había curado. Esa luz... ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Sería todo a causa de la _Felix Felicis_? Había leído libros sobre el tema, pero no recordaba que en ninguno apareciese qué efectos tenía dicha poción en contacto con la sangre. Tendría que ir a la biblioteca a investigar sobre el tema...

— ¡Herms! ¡Hey, Herms!

La chica se dio la vuelta, buscando a quien la llamaba tan efusivamente. Unas cuantas pecas y una cicatriz le dieron la respuesta. Harry y Ron se acercaban a ella corriendo. Acababan de salir de su clase de Encantamientos.

— ¿Qué tal estás?— preguntó el pelirrojo, abrazándola.

—Bien, bien. Ya no me duele la herida— mintió ella, sonriendo—. La señora Pomfrey es increíble.

—Pues sí, eso parece.

— ¿Y vosotros qué tal?

—Bien, en Encantamientos no hemos hecho mucho. Sólo teoría. Con leerte tres o cuatro veces el libro, te quedará claro— dijo Ron con socarronería.

Hermione lo pellizcó en el brazo.

— ¡Auuuch!

—Parad ya los dos— comentó Harry entre risas—. Anda, Ron, cuéntale cómo se puso el profesor Wellman con Malfoy cuando volvió de acompañarlos a ella y a Stapleton a la enfermería.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se hizo tan ancha que casi no le cabía en la cara.

—Lo que te perdiste, Hermione... Nunca me imaginé que un tío tan majo pudiera enfadarse tanto. Le echó a Malfoy una bronca, que seguro que se hizo caquita en el calzoncillo.

— ¿Tan brusco fue?

—Acabó restándole veinte puntos a Slytherin, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Verdad.

—Vamos, es como Snape pero en ser humano.

Los tres empezaron a reír. Ron paró de repente cuando alguien que pasaba en ese momento por su lado, le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Quién diablos...?

Stefan Stapleton pasó por delante de sus narices sin mirarlo siquiera. Hermione se fijó en que iba tenso, y en que sus ojos parecían hinchados.

—Lo voy a...

Harry sujetó a Ron de la túnica para impedirle atacar al alumno de Slytherin. Si éste se dio cuenta de las intenciones del Gryffindor, no hizo nada para demostrarlo.

* * *

Severus se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin. «_Ese maldito pelirrojo... Cuando lo coja por banda, no va a tener mundo para correr. ¡Imbécil!_». Después de su lamentable escena delante de Dumbledore, se había serenado un poco y había intentado hablar con él. Como buen viejo alcahuete que era, había adivinado que había algo que lo preocupaba profundamente.

—Verá, hace un rato ocurrió algo...

— ¿Sí?

—Hubo un problema a causa de un poco de... _Felix Felicis_.

— ¿Qué problema puede traer una poción que se llama "Suerte Líquida"?

—Pues... que el frasco en el que iba contenida, se rompió, hiriendo a dos personas...

—Vamos, Severus, ya sé que una de ellas eres tú. ¿Quién es la otra?

Snape se había quedado con la boca abierta ante la perspicacia de Dumbledore. Titubeó al preguntar:

— ¿Cómo... lo ha sabido?

—Eres demasiado obvio, Severus— había contestado Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Snape carraspeó. ¿Para qué se lo iba a ocultar por más tiempo, si lo iba a acabar sabiendo de todos modos?

—Bueno, la otra persona es...

En ese momento, McGonagall había irrumpido en el despacho de Albus, frenando todo intento de confesión por parte del frío ex profesor de Pociones.

—Nada, que es imposible... Parece que a Snape se lo ha tragado la tierra. ¿Cómo ha estado el profesor Dumbledore, Stapleton?

—Mucho mejor, Minerva— había contestado Albus, semiincorporándose en el lecho.

Los ojos de la profesora de habían abierto desorbitadamente. El labio comenzó a temblarle.

—Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, Minerva, pero ya me siento mejor. Ahora sólo necesito descanso.

La profesora McGonagall seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra.

—Stefan, ya has hecho bastante por mí— había continuado Dumbledore—. Por favor, baja a cenar y descansa esta noche. Hoy ha sido un día duro... para todos.

Severus lo había mirado a los ojos y había asentido en silencio. Por último, se había marchado del despacho bajo la escrutadora mirada de la profesora-gato.

— ¡Eh, Stefan! ¿Te apuntas?— le dijo de repente Malfoy, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿A qué?

—Vamos a gastarle una broma a Potter y a sus amigos por lo ocurrido hoy en DCAO. ¿Quieres colaborar?

Tendría que haber dicho que sí al instante. A pesar de su madurez, la idea de fastidiar a Potter lo atraía poderosamente... antes. Ahora estaba Granger y la debilidad (aunque negada) que empezaba a sentir por ella.

—No sé...

— ¿No lo dirás por Granger? ¿Qué pasa, ha empezado a gustarte?— se mofó Malfoy.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías— se metió Parkinson—. ¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde en DCAO, entonces?

—Es cierto— asintió Malfoy—. Paraste su choque.

—No es verdad. Weasley me lanzó un hechizo demasiado fuerte y me desequilibró. Nuestras trayectorias se cruzaron y Granger se chocó conmigo. Nada más.

—Entonces, no te importará colaborar en la broma, ¿verdad?— lo picó Parkinson con una sonrisa malévola.

— ¿Qué habéis pensado?— dijo Severus por toda respuesta.

—Aquí no. Lo hablaremos en la sala común en un rato.

Todos asintieron, riéndose con malicia. Severus miró su plato sin apetito. En esos momentos debía estar disfrutando como un loco ante la perspectiva de tomarles el pelo a Potter y sus amiguitos, pero sentía que se iba a arrepentir mucho de lo que pasara esa noche.

* * *

Era media noche. Cinco alumnos de Slytherin, resguardados por las sombras del castillo, se movían con sigilo por los pasillos a oscuras. Su objetivo: dos Prefectos que en esos momentos hacían su ronda. «_¿Qué más da que Potter no esté?_», había dicho Draco, «_yo sólo quiero vengarme de esa asquerosa sangre sucia y su amiguito pelirrojo. Gracias a ella, Slytherin ha bajado al segundo puesto en la clasificación de las Casas. Además, me llamó "cerdo". Se va a acordar de mí toda su vida_». El plan era sencillo, y todos suponían que bastaría para humillar a los dos amigos. Dieron con ellos en un pasillo del segundo piso.

—Bueno, Hermione, no te preocupes... Ya verás como el profesor Flitwick no pone precisamente lo que hemos visto hoy en el examen. Comprenderá que no hayas podido acudir.

—Ya, Ron, pero no deja de ser materia para los ÉXTASIS. Seguro que es una pregunta importante.

Su amigo sonrió con ternura. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los agobios de la chica y la verdad es que le gustaban... Le gustaban mucho.

—Hermione...— susurró, agarrándola por los brazos y acercándose a ella. Se había armado de valor e iba a hacerlo... le iba a demostrar sus sentimientos.

Ése era el momento de actuar. Dos de los chicos (Severus y Parkinson) doblaron la esquina y le lanzaron a la vez dos encantamientos aturdidores a Ron. El pelirrojo salió por los aires y cayó unos metros más allá de donde estaba, inconsciente. Justo después, Hermione sacó su varita, que salió por los aires con un sencillo _Expeliarmus_. Aún confusa por el ataque repentino y la desaparición de su varita, notó cómo dos personas la agarraban por los brazos. Pudo distinguir las gruesas manos de Goyle a su izquierda y la alta figura de Zabini a su derecha. Una voz que arrastraba las palabras se acercó a ella. Vio a Malfoy frente a sí, sonriendo con suficiencia. A su derecha, por detrás de él, iba Pansy Parkinson— «_¡Qué novedad!_», pensó Hermione— y a su izquierda... «_¡No! No puede ser_». Stefan Stapleton, con su varita en la mano, evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! Pero si es Sangre-Sucia Granger.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—Nada, solamente hablar contigo. Me parece que las cosas no quedaron muy claras entre nosotros hoy en DCAO. Según creo recordar, me llamaste _cerdo_, ¿no es así?

—Y tú me lanzaste contra una pared.

—Pero eso... Bueno, eso fue un acto reflejo, ¿sabes? Es ahora cuando me voy a cobrar ese insulto y todos cuantos me has hecho.

Sonrió con malicia, levantando la varita. Hermione escuchó con horror cómo pronunciaba uno de los hechizos a los que más temía.

— ¡_Densaugeo_!

Un potente rayo de luz salió de la varita de Malfoy y se estrelló directamente contra la cara de Hermione. Como ocurrió cuando estaban en cuarto año, los dos incisivos de Hermione empezaron a crecer desmesuradamente. Incapaz de hacer nada por controlar semejante crecimiento, la chica empezó a sollozar. Esto aumentó las risas de los Slytherins. Sólo uno se mantenía grave y callado. Severus observaba la escena con confusión: por un lado, quería reírse, porque pensaba que debería encontrar divertida la situación; por otro, tenía verdaderos impulsos de coger a Malfoy de la túnica y estrellarlo contra una de las paredes. «_¿Qué te pasa, Severus?_», se dijo a sí mismo. «_Se trata de Granger... de los dientes de Granger. ¿Qué haces que no te estás riendo? ¿Por qué no te divierte la situación como lo habría hecho antes?_».

—Aquí sólo falta el profesor Snape diciendo: _No veo ninguna diferencia_— dijo Malfoy, imitando al mentado entre risas.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. Era cierto, él había dicho eso. En su momento, le pareció gracioso ver humillada a Hermione, pero ya no. Dio un paso hacia delante, sintiendo que le daba igual lo que pensasen sus compañeros. El único impulso que tenía en ese momento era abrazar a la chica y consolarla contra su pecho. Estaba decidido a mostrar claramente lo que sentía, cuando Zabini dijo:

—Viene alguien. ¡Vámonos, venga!

Severus no se movió. Ni siquiera lo había oído. Seguía con su intención inicial de ir hacia Hermione y rodearla con sus brazos.

—Stefan, ¿qué te pasa?— preguntó Malfoy, tirándole de la túnica.

Severus volvió sus ojos a él.

—Seguro que es Filch. Si nos pilla aquí, nos hará picadillo. Vámonos.

Snape volvió una vez más la cabeza hacia Hermione y la vio tirada en el suelo de rodillas, llorando. Después, echó a correr con todos los demás.

* * *

**Marchando otro capítulo... Espero que no me odiéis demasiado por haberlo acabado así. Un beso a todos y gracias por vuestra lectura y vuestros comentarios!**

**L&S**


	6. No hay más ciego que quien no quiere ver

**_Cap. 6: No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver_**

Severus corría por los pasillos oscuros. No veía nada, sólo se movía a tientas. A su alrededor, únicamente las respiraciones agitadas de sus compañeros, y en su cabeza, un solo pensamiento: "¿Por qué?" ¿Por qué había permitido lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué había dejado que Malfoy y los demás se burlaran de ella cuando no podía defenderse? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho al pensar que había vuelto a hacerlo? «_Y después he huido como un miserable..._». Intentó pensar con la cabeza fría. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba impidiendo racionalizar la situación? Se dio cuenta de que la pierna le ardía. «_¡No! La Felix Felicis..._». Si seguía escociéndole así, tendría que pararse. A duras penas, consiguió llegar a su sala común junto a sus compañeros.

— ¿Habéis visto su cara?— preguntó Malfoy, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras se tiraba sobre uno de los sillones de cuero negro.

—Sabelotodo Granger por fin ha recobrado sus verdaderos dientes— colaboró Parkinson.

—Tenía ganas de darle de su propia medicina— volvió a decir Draco—. ¿Recordáis lo que dijo de mi padre antes de entrar en Pociones? Se lo tiene merecido, esa sangre sucia...

Severus escuchaba la conversación. Apretaba tan fuerte los dientes que casi le chirriaban. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inconmensurable por controlarse. No le faltaba nada para perder la paciencia.

—Ha sido genial, Draco— dijo en ese momento Pansy, mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado.

—No, no ha sido genial, querida Pansy... ¡Ha sido glorioso! Me moriría por saber cuán grande es el charco de lágrimas que ha dejado Granger en el suelo del pasillo. Ojalá Filch los haya pillado a ella y a Weasley. ¡Qué lástima que el profesor Snape no esté aquí para terminar bien la noche rebajándoles unos cuantos puntos de su casa!

En ese momento, Severus no pudo más. Se levantó en silencio y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

— ¡Eh, Stefan! ¿A dónde vas?

—Estoy cansado. Me voy a la cama.

—Venga, ¿no dices nada? ¿Qué te ha parecido cómo nos ha quedado la broma?

—No tengo palabras— respondió Severus con tono neutro.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia, pensando que esa respuesta era un halago a su brillante plan. El chico moreno abandonó la habitación. Subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies. «_¿Qué me está pasando?_». La cicatriz de la pierna seguía ardiéndole. Al llegar al dormitorio, se quitó los pantalones y se miró la herida bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. El aire se le congeló en el pecho por unos instantes. La cicatriz, con su forma de corazón roto, perfectamente definida, aparecía en relieve sobre la pierna, y tenía un color rojizo oscuro. Acercó sus dedos a ella con cuidado y la tocó muy despacio. «_¡Palpita!_». Parecía que ese trozo de piel tenía vida propia, como un corazón real. Entonces, la imagen de Hermione de unos minutos antes apareció muy nítida en su mente: tirada en el suelo, llorando y mirándolo con una mezcla de incredulidad y... ¿tristeza?

— ¡No, no, Severus! ¿En qué estás pensando?— se preguntó en voz alta, metiendo la cabeza entre sus manos y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

«_Es obvio, ¿no?_», dijo en su cabeza la vocecita que solía darle la lata. «_Esa chica te gusta... Es más, te importa_».

—No digas tonterías.

«_¿De verdad son tonterías?_».

— ¡Claro que lo son! Por Dios, no me he olvidado de quién soy yo ni de quién es ella.

«_¿Y de verdad te preocupa tanto como aparentas?_».

—Es mi alumna. ¡Por supuesto que me preocupa!

«_Ya no lo es. De hecho, ahora es una compañera tuya, con tu misma edad_».

—Yo no tengo la edad que aparento. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

Era muy cómico verlo hablar consigo mismo sentado sobre su cama, como si realmente hubiera alguien en la habitación respondiendo a lo que él decía.

«_¿Por qué te inquieta eso ahora? Por lo que dijo Dumbledore, estando en la casa esa no encontró nada que explicase lo que pasó. Eso implica que seguramente te quedes así por mucho tiempo... ¿No os convertiría eso en personas de la misma generación?_».

—Te repito que _parezco _un adolescente, pero dejé de serlo hace veinte años.

«_¿Seguro que has dejado de serlo?_».

— ¡Vaya pregunta tan absurda!

«_Pues permíteme recordarte que has tenido últimamente una serie de reacciones que denotaban bastante inmadurez: la discusión con Granger por la Felix Felicis, lo que le dijiste a Albus, el casi-beso en el pasillo del séptimo piso, el golpe en el hombro de Weasley... Eso por no hablar de la bromita de hace un rato_».

—Eso ni me lo recuerdes— comentó Severus, volviendo a meter la cabeza entre las manos.

«_¿Lo ves? Conducta propia de adolescentes: hacer algo que no les agrada para ser aceptados en un grupo. Creo que ya conozco esta historia, Severus_».

— ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso, que siento algo por ella?

«_La Felix Felicis os ha unido... Eso no puedes negarlo. ¿Qué tendría de malo?_».

Severus se levantó y se sentó en el quicio de la ventana.

—Que es imposible.

«_No, ya no lo es, pero desearías que lo fuera_».

— ¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¿Por qué, si puede saberse?

«_Porque tienes miedo_».

— ¿Miedo?

«_Miedo de sufrir, miedo de que se repita lo que pasó con Lily... Miedo de enamorarte, Severus_».

— ¿Enamorarme? ¿De Granger? Por favor, no me hagas reír...

«_¿Te hace mucha gracia? ¿No quieres creerlo? Piensa por un segundo en ella y cuéntame lo que le ocurre a tu corazón_».

Severus lo hizo un poco a regañadientes. Recordó el momento en que había estado a punto de besarse con ella en medio de ninguna parte (pues eso había sido el mundo para él en ese instante) y notó que, efectivamente, algo le subía por el estómago y le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco.

«_¿Qué?_», preguntó la vocecilla con recochineo.

— ¿Qué de qué? Sabes perfectamente la respuesta, así que no me hagas pronunciarla en voz alta.

«_O sea, que admites que..._».

— ¡No! Yo no he dicho eso ni nunca lo diré. Además, pensándolo bien, celebro lo que ha pasado esta noche. Así, Granger me odiará y no tendré que volver a cruzarme con ella. Punto y final.

«_¿Crees que es tan fácil? No es por repetirme, pero la Suerte Líquida fluye por vuestras venas... ¿De verdad piensas que porque seas un tozudo cabezahueca las cosas van a cambiar?_».

—No creo que exista el destino, y de existir... Bueno, el mío sería estar solo, lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido.

«_El tiempo lo pondrá todo en su sitio, ya que tú eres incapaz de enfrentarte a la vida por una vez. ¡Cobarde!_».

— ¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¿Hablabas con alguien?— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Severus se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Al instante, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, aunque la oscuridad reinante en la habitación lo disimuló. Draco lo observaba con la ceja levantada. Severus esperaba que el chico acabara de llegar.

—No, no... Sólo era una pesadilla. Me he tumbado y me he dormido sin darme cuenta.

Malfoy lo miró con suspicacia. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se fue directo a su cama. Un minuto después entraban Zabini y Goyle, que también se fueron a sus respectivas camas sin abrir la boca. Severus terminó de desvestirse y de ponerse el pijama y se metió en la suya. No podía creerse la estúpida conversación consigo mismo que había tenido unos minutos antes. «_¡Yo no siento nada por Granger! De hecho, ¡odio a Granger! ¡No la soporto! ¡No la aguanto! ¡No...!_».

* * *

La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada en Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y Hermione desayunaban juntos en el Gran Comedor. No hablaban. A duras penas, Harry se había enterado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y sabía que si hablaba, no podría controlarse. Cuando el grupito de Malfoy (Severus incluido) entró en la sala, a Ron se le formó una mueca horrible en la cara. Se veía que hacía grandes esfuerzos por contenerse. Harry les echó un vistazo a sus dos amigos y volvió a intentarlo.

— ¿Y decís que fueron esos cinco?

Ron respondió con un gruñido.

— ¿También el nuevo?

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Asintió muy despacio con la cabeza.

—Ha terminado uniéndose al enemigo. Era lo que me faltaba para terminar de despreciarlo.

A su amiga se le escapó un sollozo. No le había dicho a ninguno de los chicos lo ocurrido en la enfermería con la herida hecha por el frasco roto de la _Felix Felicis_. Había sido tan íntimo, tan profundo, tan... increíble, que había preferido guardárselo. Y después, él había colaborado con Malfoy en hacerle daño, a ella...

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien, Harry. Es que...— contestó, sollozando de nuevo.

El chico la abrazó por toda respuesta. Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos a su vez. Quería mucho a Harry. Era un muy buen amigo. En esos momentos, su abrazo era lo que realmente necesitaba. No se percató de que había unos ojos negros fijos en ellos.

—Stefan... ¡Eh, Stefan!

Severus se giró hacia Pansy Parkinson, que era quien lo llamaba. La miró, intentado tragarse la bilis que se le había subido a la boca tras ver cómo Harry y Hermione se abrazaban.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme hoy con unos ejercicios de Pociones? Es que no sé cómo...

— ¿Mmm? Sí, sí, vale...— contestó sin prestarle mucha atención. La chica podría haberle pedido matrimonio, que él habría aceptado.

Volvió a mirar la "enternecedora" escena entre los dos amigos, mientras se llevaba a los labios una copa de zumo. ¿Quién se creía que era ese Potter para tocarla de esa manera? ¿Otro Potter que se atrevía a tocar a una chica que a él...? Deseó volver a tener su cuerpo de siempre para poder vaciar del todo el reloj de Gryffindor de sus puntos. Pudo ver cómo Ron se acercaba también a ella y la abrazada como su amigo de gafas. La copa se le cayó a la mesa, salpicando a varios de sus compañeros. Entre quejas, cogió su mochila y echándole una última mirada al trío de moda, salió casi corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Hermione se separó de Ron.

—Perdonadme, chicos. Lo de ayer fue muy chocante para mí.

—No te preocupes, Herms— dijo Harry, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Sí, esos cinco se van a arrepentir de lo que hicieron— corroboró Ron.

Hermione los miró con una ligera sonrisa. ¿Qué se suponía que le pasaba? Lo que de verdad le dolía era que el mismo chico de profundos ojos negros que la había protegido con su propio cuerpo hubiera sido capaz de reírse de ella de esa manera. «_¿Estoy así por Stapleton? ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo conozco! ¿Y qué pasa con Ron? ¿Ya se me ha olvidado lo que sentía por él? No, esto no... No tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Ha quedado muy claro lo poco que le importo, así que no merece la pena que me siga comiendo la cabeza por estas tonterías_». Se levantó.

—Voy a la sala común. Se me han olvidado las plumas y la tinta. Nos veremos en DCAO, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?— preguntó Ron.

—No, no hace falta. No tardaré. En serio, nos vemos en clase.

Y sin dar posibilidad a réplica, salió con paso ligero del Gran Comedor. Ron se sentó al lado de su amigo.

—Lo que ha pasado, no puede quedar así, Harry. No sabes cómo se pasaron con ella. Si pudiera coger a Malfoy, te juro que...— dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo un gesto de lo más elocuente con sus manos.

—Pues a mí me apetece más pillar por banda al Stapleton ese. ¿De qué cojones va? ¿Primero salva a Hermione de un golpe contra una pared y luego se burla de ella? Eso es de ser despreciable.

—Mira, Harry— comentó de pronto Ron, señalando la mesa de Slytherin—. Parece que nuestro amigo ha abandonado a su panda de imbéciles... ¿Y si vamos a "hablar" con él?

—Estaríamos actuando como ellos, Ron. ¿Le vamos a coger entre los dos y vamos a reducirlo? Eso es muy propio de cobardes, es decir, de Slytherins.

—Entonces, ¿no vamos a hacer nada?

El chico de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Hermione no había tardado nada en coger sus cosas de la sala común. Corrió hacia el aula de DCAO, por miedo a llegar tarde. No quería causarle una mala impresión al profesor Wellman, que tan gentil había sido con ella el primer día. Se sonrojó sólo de recordarlo.  
Llegó al pasillo donde estaba la clase y frenó. Tampoco era plan de entrar sin resuello. Esperaba que Harry y Ron ya estuvieran allí. Pero el lugar estaba desierto. Bueno, en realidad no. Hermione no lo vio hasta que estuvo a pocos metros de él. Stefan Stapleton permanecía apoyado en la pared, con la barbilla pegada al pecho. Al notar otra presencia, levantó la cabeza. Las miradas de ambos entrechocaron entre un mar tempestuoso de sentimientos: Hermione no podía perdonarle lo de la noche anterior y Severus intentaba contener el serio ataque de rabia que le había provocado verla _tan cerca_ de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué, ya no eres tan arrogante sin tus amigos delante, no?— se oyó decir Hermione en un duro tono.

Severus la miró a los ojos. No quería hablar, porque si hablaba, sabía que empeoraría las cosas.

—Es muy curioso ver cómo Slytherin está lleno de ratas. ¿No me retarías ahora a un duelo, para ver quién es mejor de los dos?

«_Niña idiota. Si te retase a un duelo, te haría picadillo en dos segundos_».

— ¿No? Por supuesto que no... ¿Cómo vais a hacer vosotros algo sin jugar sucio?

Mientras hablaba, se iba acercando a él, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

—No imaginé que fueras así... Fui tan sumamente estúpida como para creer que no eras como Malfoy y sus amiguitos, pero me equivoqué. Eres peor que todos ellos juntos.

Ya estaba frente al chico, que le devolvía la mirada con la mandíbula apretada.

—Eres un...

— ¿Un qué, Granger?— preguntó Severus, llenando su cuestión de todo el veneno que fue capaz.

—Un cobarde. ¡Un maldito cobarde!

—No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿O qué? Porque es lo que eres... ¡un COBARDE!

— ¡Cállate!— chilló él, pegando su nariz a la suya. La miraba con tal rabia, que a Hermione le dio miedo. Un miedo irracional, por supuesto, porque, por alguna extraña razón, tenía la impresión de que ese chico nunca se atrevería a hacerle ningún daño físico.

Sus respiraciones estaban alteradas. Sus narices continuaban en contacto, mientras sus ojos se fulminaban. En ese momento, a la vez que se sumergía en la rabia emergente de esas negras pupilas, a Hermione se le aclararon todas las dudas que la atormentaban. «_¿Cómo has podido enamorarte de semejante monstruo, Hermione?_». Porque eso era lo que le pasaba. Por eso no podía dejar de pensar en él. Por eso le afectaba tanto todo lo que él hiciera. Por eso se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que lo tenía cerca. «_Por eso quise que me besaras_», pensó con amargura. Por eso le dolía tanto ver semejante cólera en sus ojos, y toda, exclusivamente, era para ella.

* * *

**Hope you liked this new chapter. The temperature is going up, isn't it? Que por qué escribo en inglés? Ni idea, una pirada de pinza, sin duda alguna. Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero al final me fue imposible.**

**Un abrazo a todos**

**L&S**

**Respuestas a los comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

**_LylaSnape_: **Jajaja, era obvio que con la Felix iba a pasar algo. Lo que no sé es como nadie aparte de ti se dio cuenta de ello. Sev ha actuado como un alcornoque, pero este proceso de inmaduración que está viviendo no tiene clemencia con él, y las hormonas lo tienen agobiaico perdido.

**_Amia Snape_:** Todos los que adoramos a Sev acabamos enfadado con él en este capi. Es como: madura, tío, y asume tus sentimientos. Pero bueno, tú ya sabes cómo sigue, así que no puedes quejarte (risas).

**_Daniie Snape Malfoy_: **Muchas gracias, guapa. Bueno, sí, habría sido precioso que Sev la abrazara y la consolara, pero los que ya me conocen saben de sobra que soy pura maldad (risa malvada), y si puedo impedir que eso ocurra, no me importa demasiado hacerlo. Como ves, la actualización está en camino.

**Un saludo a todas!**


	7. Jugando a hacer daño

**_Cap. 7: Jugando a hacer daño_**

Hermione sólo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Tenía a Stefan Stapleton pegado a su nariz y estaba siendo fulminada por sus ojos. «_¿Por qué me haces esto, Stapleton? ¿Por qué me obligas a que ahora te odie, cuando yo... no quiero hacerlo?_».

—Cobarde...— susurró por última vez, bajando la mirada.

Severus notó que su autocontrol se rompía. Esa endemoniada chica podía sacarlo de sus casillas con extremada rapidez. La agarró por la túnica a la altura de los hombros y la pegó al muro de piedra con una inusitada fuerza. Unió su frente a la de Hermione y cerró los ojos, respirando velozmente. Tenía sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, que no podía moverse.

—No... me... llames... cobarde...— respondió él en un tono casi inaudible—. Por favor, Hermione...

La chica se estremeció al escuchar su nombre dicho por él. En esos momentos, le recordaba más al profesor Snape que nunca, pero, para su sorpresa, eso no le preocupó lo más mínimo. «_¿Qué más me da a quién se parezca o hijo de quién sea? Yo... Lo único que me importa es él_». En esa posición, tenía un ángulo de su cara bastante sugerente: visión directa de su boca, con los labios entreabiertos. Parecía que la estaba retando a que se atreviera a besarlo. Inclinó un poco su barbilla hacia arriba, acoplando su cara a la de él. Se encontraban a un escaso centímetro, cuando el chico se separó bruscamente de ella. Un barullo de voces la confundió por un momento. Al recuperarse, pudo apreciar una cabellera pelirroja y otra morena que corrían por el pasillo.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione?— preguntó Ron llegando a su altura.

La chica asintió, buscando a Stapleton con la mirada. Lo vio tirado en el suelo, y a Harry apuntándolo directamente a los ojos. El muchacho no parecía tener intención alguna de defenderse.

—Déjalo, Harry. No me estaba haciendo nada.

—Hermione, éste es uno de los responsables de que ayer tuvieras unos dientes de veinte centímetros. Merece pagar por ello— arguyó su amigo, sin dejar de apuntar a Severus.

—Por favor, Harry, la ofendida fui yo. No seas orgulloso y te lo tomes como una ofensa personal.

— ¡Pero Hermione...!

Severus observaba la escena, atónito. De repente, tuvo un flash-back: Él cuando tenía quince años, James Potter y sus amigotes, y Lily. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él? ¿Por qué se repetía la historia de ese modo tan caprichoso? No podía soportar que Granger lo defendiera. No después de haberse propuesto que le iba a ser indiferente, que incluso iba a aborrecerla, que no... iba a sentir nada por ella. Le daban igual la _Felix Felicis_ y todas esas tonterías. Se puso en pie ágilmente y, empujando a Harry a un lado, se encaró a la chica.

—No quiero que me defienda una asquerosa Gryffindor como tú...— le escupió a la cara, todo lo venenosamente que pudo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves...?— dijo Ron, apuntándolo con la varita.

—Y qué pena que te hayas quitado los dientes que te puso Malfoy...— continuó Severus, ignorando a Ron por completo—. Le quedaban muy bien a tu cara de marmota.

Ron lo cogió por la pechera, y junto con Harry, que ya había llegado a su altura, lo pegaron a la pared de enfrente. Hermione se había quedado inmóvil. No podía creer... No podía entender... ¿Por qué de repente se había transformado? ¿Tenía doble personalidad o qué? Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio con todas sus fuerzas. «_No voy a... llorar delante de él. No voy a mostrar que me ha hecho daño con sus palabras. Nunca sabrá que yo... lo he querido en algún momento_».

—Muchachos, ¿va todo bien?— dijo una potente voz por detrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta. El profesor Godric Wellman los observaba con la ceja levantada. Llevaba una túnica burdeos, con unos pantalones negros muy ajustados. A Hermione se le olvidó por un momento la discusión con Stapleton de unos segundos antes.

—Sí, sí, profesor— dijo Harry, mientras Ron y él soltaban a Stapleton de mala gana—. Sólo charlábamos.

Wellman entrecerró los ojos, mirándolos con sospecha, pero después sonrió. Habían empezado a llegar más alumnos al pasillo, entre los que estaban Malfoy y los suyos, que, aun viendo cómo tenían a Severus Harry y Ron, no movieron un dedo por ayudarlo.

—Bueno, me fío de vosotros.

«_¡Qué ingenuo!_», pensó Severus, mirándolo con desprecio desde donde lo habían pegado los dos amigos. El profesor se giró hacia Hermione, sin borrar la sonrisa.

— ¿Y usted qué tal se encuentra, señorita Granger?

—Bien. Gracias, profesor.

— ¿Cómo va su herida? ¿Está mejor?

—Sí, sí, ya no... me duele nada.

Mentía. La noche anterior, mientras veía a Stefan no hacer nada por ella y echar a correr, le ardió la cicatriz. Ahora entendía a Harry cuando éste les contaba que estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza del dolor. De hecho, ahora que se daba cuenta... Sí, volvía a escocerle. Intentó poner cara de inocencia.

—Me alegro— su sonrisa se ensanchó, provocando el sonrojo de Hermione.

Ron miró a Harry con cara de no entender por qué la chica se ruborizaba porque el profesor hubiera sonreído y su amigo se encogió de hombros. Severus también observaba la escena con cara de asco.

—Bien, chicos. Entrad en el aula, vamos.

Todos los alumnos obedecieron, incluyendo a los tres amigos. Severus se unió al grupo de Malfoy, pero no les dijo nada a ninguno. No se le había pasado por alto que no se habían atrevido a ayudarlo cuando estaba en problemas con Potter y Weasley. Todos caminaron hasta el centro del aula, que volvía a estar despejada.

—Bueno— dijo Wellman dando una palmada—, creo que ayer empezamos un poco fuerte. Hoy restringiremos un poco los hechizos a usar. Al fin y al cabo, no me dio tiempo a ver la habilidad de todos vosotros. Volveréis a poneros por parejas y mientras uno practica el hechizo de ataque, el otro intentará rechazarlo. Los ataques a usar son, por tanto, el _Everte Statum_ y el _Depulso_. Y por favor, chicos... Controlaos un poco. No quiero que vuelva a haber incidentes hoy.

Así, empezó a poner a los chicos por parejas, como había hecho el día anterior, pero esta vez, por ejemplo, puso a Malfoy con Goyle. Cuando casi todo el mundo había sido "emparejado", Wellman se acercó a Hermione.

—Señorita Granger, creo que lo mejor será que usted y el señor Stapleton se pongan juntos. No creo que él se atreva a hacerle daño, después de lo visto ayer...

Hermione lo miró sin poder creérselo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella? ¿Por qué con Stefan Stapleton? ¿Por qué con él precisamente en ese momento?

— ¿Le parece bien?— preguntó Wellman con una sonrisa.

La chica no supo cómo negarse. Esbozó una pseudosonrisa, que el profesor interpretó como que aceptaba su propuesta. Se giró hacia Stapleton, que permanecía estático unos pasos más allá, y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. «_¿Qué se cree este idiota que soy, un perro? Vuelve a dirigirte a mí así y te lanzaré un Sectumsempra, mono de feria_». Su cara no denotaba la mayor de las ilusiones que digamos.

—Señor Stapleton, usted y la señorita Granger trabajarán juntos hoy.

— ¿Qué?

Wellman lo miró, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Algún problema?— preguntó, empleando un tono muy distinto al usado con Hermione.

—No, ninguno— respondió Severus entre dientes, acribillando a Hermione con sus ojos negros.

—Bueno, pues... ¡A trabajar!

El profesor se levantó y se dirigió a los alumnos que quedaban por que les fuera asignado un compañero, y Hermione y Severus se quedaron solos. La chica se dio la vuelta para buscar un sitio apropiado, localizando a Ron y pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos, que el pelirrojo no pudo brindarle porque ya batallaba con los embates de Pansy Parkinson.  
Llegó a un lugar donde había bastante espacio para practicar. Paró y sacó su varita. Severus se detuvo unos tres metros más allá, frente a ella, y también sacó su varita. «_Vamos, Hermione... Es sólo Stapleton. Un compañero sin más. Concéntrate en la clase_».

— ¿Prefieres atacar o defender, Granger?

Lo había dicho con un tono tan desagradable, que la chica ni siquiera respondió. Alzó su varita y gritó:

— ¡_Everte Statum_!

Un rayo de luz blanca salió en dirección a Severus, quien lo bloqueó con un leve movimiento de varita. «_Lo ha bloqueado sin decir nada. Es que no ha movido ni los labios_».

— ¡_Everte Statum_!

De nuevo ocurrió lo mismo. Hermione apretó los dientes y tensó la mano con la que sujetaba la varita.

— ¡_Everte Statum_!

—Me aburres, Granger— dijo Stapleton, bostezando, mientras volvía a parar, distraído, el hechizo que ella le enviaba.

—Y tú me das asco, Stapleton. ¡_Everte Statum_!

— ¿No te das cuenta de que así no vas a conseguir nada? Eres tan cándida y débil...

—No soy débil, y mucho menos, cándida. ¡_EVERTE STATUM_!

El hechizo fue más potente esta vez, pero siguió sin ocurrir nada. El chico bloqueaba los hechizos como si no existieran.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué resulta tan fácil dañarte? Eres frágil como una hoja seca.

— ¡Y tú eres un idiota! ¡_Everte Statum_! ¡_Everte Statum_!

Lanzó dos hechizos esta vez, y la cosa cambió, pero no para su beneficio. Lo que hizo Stapleton fue reenviárselos. Le dieron de lleno en la tripa y la tiraron al suelo. Se levantó llena de rabia.

— ¡El ejercicio no consiste en esto!

—Ya te dije que me aburría. Me has aburrido desde el primer momento, Granger.

Hermione sintió estas palabras como una bofetada. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que Stapleton no se refería sólo a la clase. Decidió contestar.

—Y yo ya te he dicho a ti que me das asco. Me recuerdas tanto a una persona a la que desprecio profundamente— no era cierto del todo, pero si Snape resultaba ser su padre, al menos le tocaría un poco la moral—, que me es imposible contener las náuseas cada vez que veo tu prominente narizota.

A Severus se le encogió el estómago. ¿Lo sabía, sabía quién era él y por eso le había hecho esa confesión encubierta? ¿Y cómo era posible que se atreviera a meterse con su nariz? ¿Quién se creía que era ella, la _Venus_ de Botticelli?

—Mira, a mí me pasa lo mismo cada vez que pienso en tus dientes de rata y en tus pelos de loca. Eres hija de muggles, ¿no? ¿En tu casa no te han enseñado lo que es un peine?

— ¿Y a ti lo que es una ducha?

Severus no respondió enseguida. Primero, intentó matarla con la mirada, pero le fue imposible. «_¡Maldita niñata! Te vas a enterar de quién manda aquí, estúpida e insufrible sabelotodo_».

—Sí, Granger, sé lo que es una ducha. Es a lo que te parecías tú el otro día en el pasillo del séptimo piso, ¿no?

«_¡Cabrón! ¿Por qué sacas ahora ese tema?_». No quiso contestarle. Prefirió atacar.

— ¡_Everte Statum_! ¡_Everte Statum_!— vio que Stapleton se acercaba a ella, bloqueando sin ninguna dificultad sus hechizos. Eso la enardeció más—. ¡_Everte Statum_! ¡_Everte_...! ¡_DESMAIUS_!

No pudo contenerse. Él la miraba con tal superioridad, que su orgullo habló por ella y dijo: _Callémosle la boca a este zoquete._ Stapleton estaba tan cerca ya que casi sintió el impacto del hechizo en su cuerpo. El chico, desprevenido ante un ataque mucho más potente que el anterior, salió disparado unos metros más allá, chocándose contra uno de los muros, con tan mala suerte, que se dio en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Toda la clase se quedó en silencio. Wellman corrió hacia él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Su cara fue la sorpresa personificada al ver que se trataba de Stapleton. Se levantó, mirando a Hermione con la boca semiabierta.

— ¿Señorita Granger?

—Yo... Yo no...— titubeó la chica.

Wellman suspiró. «_¿En qué lío me has metido, Albus? Creo que no valgo para ser profesor_». Echó una mirada a todos sus alumnos y dijo con una voz que aparentaba seguridad.

—La clase ha terminado. Recoged vuestras cosas mientras llevo al señor Stapleton a la enfermería.

Ante el movimiento de los alumnos, encantados porque la clase acabase antes otra vez, Wellman añadió:

—Señorita Granger, quédese aquí. Quiero hablar con usted.

Hermione, que no se había movido, asintió lentamente. Observaba con horror a Stefan Stapleton inconsciente. El profesor lo hizo levitar y lo sacó del aula con cuidado. En ese momento, Harry y Ron corrieron hacia su amiga.

—Herms, ¿qué ha pasado?— preguntó el pelirrojo, mostrando una seria preocupación por ella.

La chica miró a sus dos amigos por toda respuesta. Acto seguido, los abrazó con fuerza. Los muchachos rodearon a su amiga, acariciándole la cabeza a modo de consuelo.

—Venga, mujer, que seguro que no es tan grave...

—Sí, quizá sólo nos quiten unos puntos y ya está. Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera, Hermione— dijo Ron, sonriendo.

La chica los escuchaba sólo a medias. No podía borrar la imagen de Stefan Stapleton de su mente. ¿Y si le había hecho daño de verdad? En su cabeza, no paraba de repetir una y otra vez «_Yo no quería hacerlo. Yo no quería hacerlo_».

* * *

**Et voilà! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Ya puedo respirar tranquila después de haberme quitado un examen horrible de literatura... Ahora sí que no fallará el capítulo por día!**

**Un abrazo a todos. Gracias por estar ahí!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS**

**_mar 90_: **Tus deseos son órdenes, my lady! ;) Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también!

**_Daniie Snape Malfoy_: **Qué bien que te gustase el capítulo! Sí, es un paso que ella lo haya aceptado ya... Ahora sólo nos falta el cabeza dura de Sev! En cuanto a lo de la maldad... A medida que avance más el fic, te darás cuenta. En los comentarios del último capítulo, todo el mundo hacía referencia a mi maldad. TODOS! (risas) Me hizo mucha gracia. Y los impulsos de Sev... Bueno, está recordando lo que es volver a ser un adolescente enamorado. Veremos hasta dónde lo conducen estos impulsos!

**_Amia Snape_: **Hola! Y yo que me alegro de que te guste tanto como para leerla varias veces... Espero que no te acabes cansando de ella! ;)

**_Allelu_: **Jajaja, me gusta actualizar deprisa, no te preocupes. Es más, me gusta escribir deprisa, pero a veces el tiempo no lo permite... Una lástima! En fin, sí, los de Slytherin queda demostrado que son de lo que no hay, en cuanto a impresentabilidad se refiere... Al pobre Sev se le está repitiendo la historia... Lo bueno de esta ocasión es que ahora sí, la chica está enamorada de él. Pero mientras él asume ciertas cosas... Sí, tendrá que batallar con su conciencia un poco más. Ya verás si pasa algo o no pasa... (muajajajaja) Y lo llamas "tensión" por llamarlo de alguna forma, no? ;)

**_minerva91_:** Pues lo corté ahí porque soy mala, muy mala, más mala de lo que jamás imaginarías... (risa malvada) Y si no me crees, atenta a los siguientes capítulos!

**_Sasamii_: **Creo que tú lo has dicho... El problema: que no lo asume, y hasta que no lo haga, seguirá como alma en pena por el mundo (aunque no te aseguro que cuando lo asuma sea el más feliz del mundo, eh?) Claro que no se ha disculpado... Es Severus Snape, por favor, don Frío Señor de la Mazmorra que nunca se equivoca y nunca pide perdón. La pobre Hermione puede esperar sentada esa disculpa de la que hablas.

**_dulceysnape_: **Wow, me alegra de verdad que te guste el fic. Aquí está la continuación, aunque temo haberte seguido dejando con ganas de más =P.

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios a todas. Espero que os siga gustando.**

**L&S**


	8. Y ambos se besaron

**_Cap. 8: Y ambos se besaron_**

El profesor Wellman no tardó en regresar de la enfermería. Hermione, Harry y Ron permanecían sentados en los escalones que daban paso al estrado en silencio. Los chicos lo habían intentado, pero Hermione no había dicho ni una palabra desde que la clase se quedó vacía. Wellman se aproximó a ellos.

— ¿Les importaría dejarnos solos, señores?— preguntó, mirando a Harry y Ron.

Los chicos asintieron sin decir nada y se pusieron en pie.

—Te esperaremos fuera, Herms— comentó Harry.

—Sí, después nos iremos juntos a clase— corroboró Ron.

—Gracias, chicos.

Subió los ojos hacia Wellman, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo observaba cómo sus amigos se iban del aula. Un segundo después, el profesor se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Cómo está?— se atrevió a preguntar la chica, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Parece que no es nada serio. Se dio un mal golpe y quedó inconsciente, pero sobrevivirá.

Un leve suspiro se escapó de los labios de Hermione. Wellman la miró.

— ¿Puede decirme qué ha pasado?

La chica no supo que contestar. Sabía que ambos habían tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido, pero había sido ella la que lo había dejado inconsciente.

—Supongo que en parte ha sido culpa mía— dijo Wellman, viendo que su alumna no contestaba—. Ayer creí ver... Bueno, me imagino que dará igual. Así que las cosas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin no han mejorado mucho, ¿no?—dijo, cambiando de tema bruscamente—. En mi época de alumno, ocurría lo mismo. Lo único es que yo no recuerdo incidentes como estos en ninguna de mis clases.

—Yo... estoy muy avergonzada, profesor— susurró Hermione.

—Lo sé, señorita Granger. Puedo ver que no es usted de esas personas que atacan a los demás porque sí. Es Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo— en su voz se reflejó un cierto tono de nostalgia.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. Entonces, ¿no iba a regañarla?

—Yo estuve en Gryffindor también, ¿sabe? Y... Bueno, no es que estar en Gryffindor nos libre de toda responsabilidad en cuanto a peleas se refiere... Cuando yo estaba en primero, había un grupo de Gryffindors (todos ellos mayores que yo, claro está) que se pasaban el día torturando a un chico de Slytherin. No quiero que... El señor Stapleton me recuerda mucho a él. De hecho, habría jurado que era él la primera vez que lo vi, de no saber que es imposible.

Al oírle hablar, la mente aguda de Hermione ató cabos: el grupo de Gryffindors torturadores debía de ser el formado por James, Sirius, Remus y Peter Pettigrew, y el chico de Slytherin era sin duda el profesor Snape. La chica recordó las sospechas que se habían formado en su cabeza cuando conoció a Stapleton, y de las que se había olvidado completamente desde entonces.

—Pero bueno, no...— Wellman volvió a hablar, sacando a Hermione de sus cavilaciones—. No creo que haga falta regañarla por lo sucedido. Sólo espero que no vuelva a repetirse.

—No, descuide, no volverá a pasar.

Wellman sonrió por toda respuesta. Hermione lo encontró arrebatadoramente guapo y se sonrojó. Las hormonas últimamente no dejaban de jugarle malas pasadas. Como un rayo, la imagen de ella misma besando los labios carnosos del profesor pasó por su mente, pero pronto fue sustituida por otra semejante, pero ésta protagonizada por ella y un joven de pelo largo y negro, piel pálida, nariz ganchuda y voz susurrante. «_¡Maldito Stapleton! ¡Sal de mi cabeza de una vez!_», pensó, levantándose de golpe y sobresaltando al profesor.

— ¡Ah! Mmm... Lo siento, profesor... Si me disculpa, me voy ya, que tengo clase.

—Sí, claro, vaya... No se preocupe.

Hermione caminó hacia la puerta lo más deprisa que pudo sin llegar a correr y salió. Ron y Harry, que esperaban fuera, se pusieron en pie de un salto nada más verla.

— ¿Qué, Herms? ¿Cómo ha ido?— preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Muy bien, la verdad. No me ha regañado. En realidad, no me ha dicho nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos, chicos, que llegamos tarde a Transformaciones— dijo ella con fingido entusiasmo, revolviéndole el pelo a Harry y echando a correr.

Éste miró a Ron unos instantes y después se pusieron tras los pasos de su amiga.

* * *

—Bueno, chicos, ha sido un día agotador— comentó Hermione, bostezando.

Llevaban un rato charlando en la sala común, después de haber acabado de estudiar y haber subido del Gran Comedor.

—Oye, ¿tú no estás demasiado tranquila para las fechas que son?— preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándola con ironía.

—No sé a qué te refieres— contestó la chica con fingida indignación.

—Pues a que éste es el año de los ÉXTASIS, y tú tendrías que estar tirándote de los pelos porque ya estamos una semana más cerca de los exámenes.

—Este año he decidido tomarme las cosas con más calma.

—Sí, yo también— dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—Tú siempre te las tomas con calma.

— ¡Vaya, saltó la ratona de biblioteca!

— ¡Oh, Ronald!

—Harry, díselo tú— comentó, volviéndose hacia su amigo, que en esos momentos se estaba dando un lento y prolongado beso con Ginny. La cara del pelirrojo tomó un color parecido al de su pelo.

—Ejem— carraspeó Hermione, intentando que la pareja se diera por aludida, cosa que no consiguió.

— ¡GINNY!— exclamó Ron dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja.

Su hermana se separó de Harry de mala gana y lo miró con enfado.

— ¿Qué quieres, pesado?

— ¿Podrías no meterle a Harry la lengua hasta el estómago? Estoy intentando que me apoye en algo.

—Yo le meteré la lengua a Harry hasta donde crea conveniente.

—Pero...

—Ron, búscate una novia de una vez y déjanos a los demás vivir en paz.

Las orejas de Ron se tiñeron de escarlata.

—Eeeeh... Ésa no es la cuestión. Lo único que me movería a... Sólo intento salvarle la vida a mi amigo.

—Pues en estos momentos le estás arruinando la vida a tu amigo— se metió Harry, refiriéndose a sí mismo en tercera persona.

— ¡Harry!

Hermione, ante tanto barullo, creyó conveniente retirarse a su habitación. Pronunció un suave "buenas noches", del que nadie se percató, pues los tres seguían enzarzados en una ardua discusión acerca de hasta dónde tenía Ginny que meterle la lengua a Harry y viceversa. Llegó a su habitación, donde ya dormían sus compañeras de curso. Se puso el camisón y se tumbó en la cama, tapándose hasta la barbilla. Aunque pensaba que le costaría más, se durmió enseguida.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido cuando se despertó en mitad de la noche, incorporándose de golpe. No entendió qué era lo que había provocado tan repentino despertar hasta que estiró la pierna derecha.

— ¡Ay!— se le escapó involuntariamente.

Lo único que la respondió fue un ronquido de Lavender Brown, la pelindrusca sin cerebro que andaba tras los huesos de Ron. Hermione aguardó un momento y después se llevó la mano con cuidado a la cicatriz. Notó que estaba inflamadísima y que al más mínimo contacto le ardía. «_¿Por qué...?_». Recordó entonces que la última vez que le había dolido fue cuando vio a Stefan y a su grupo reírse de ella. «_¿Tendrá tanta importancia de verdad lo de la Felix Felicis? Y de tenerla, ¿cómo repercutiría entre Stefan y yo? ¿Y qué demonios hago yo llamándolo Stefan?_». Miró el reloj: las dos de la mañana. El recuerdo de Stapleton chocándose contra la pared en DCAO volvió a su memoria, golpeándola como un mazo. De pronto tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de ir a la enfermería. «_¿Qué pretendes, Hermione? ¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres tener otra discusión con él? Ya te dejó muy claro que no le importas, que le caes mal y que prefiere que te mantengas alejada_» Hermione se respondió a sí misma. «_Pero él no tiene por qué enterarse de que he ido a verlo. Seguramente ahora esté dormido. Es mi momento para comprobar que está bien de verdad_». Sin darle más vueltas, se puso las zapatillas y un cuco batín blanco perla que le había regalado su madre cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Como supuso, la sala común estaba vacía, aunque la leña carbonizada todavía rezumaba algo de humo. La Señora Gorda la vio perderse en la oscuridad con una mirada reprobatoria y murmuró algo como: "_Estos tres siempre están igual... Ni siendo Prefecta evita escaparse en mitad de la noche_".  
Hermione llegó a la enfermería un cuarto de hora después, habiendo esquivado con éxito a la señora Norris, que la había obligado a desviarse de su recorrido inicial. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y oteó el interior. No se escuchaba nada salvo las tranquilas respiraciones de los que tenían la desgracia de estar durmiendo en las camillas en lugar de en sus camas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue moviendo muy despacio, en busca de Stefan. Lo localizó casi al final de la sala, entre unas cortinas que lo aislaban en parte del resto. Hermione se rió para sí. «_Seguro que ha sido él mismo quien ha exigido que las pongan_». Se coló en el improvisado habitáculo sin hacer ningún ruido y se acercó a la cabecera de la cama. Lo observó sin ni siquiera respirar. Un rayo de luna distraído bañaba su cara, ya de por sí pálida, de un blanco brillante, definiendo sus rasgos. Sus ojos recorrieron con avidez cada una de sus facciones, demorándose a propósito en todas ellas hasta que casi le dolía mirarlo. Sabía que los demás no estarían de acuerdo, que quizá la tomarían por loca, pero ella lo encontraba extremadamente hermoso así. Su rostro estaba en paz, sin el ceño fruncido que acostumbraba. Sus labios finos estaban entreabiertos, y su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo tranquilo y constante.

—Lo siento— susurró Hermione tras un rato de observación—. Yo... no quería que pasase esto.

Stapleton respiró profundamente.

—Es que... me hizo tanto daño lo que me dijiste... No supe cómo afrontarlo. Perdóname. No es cierto que me des asco ni que te odie. Muy a mi pesar, me parece que es totalmente al contrario.

Alargó la mano con algo de timidez y le acarició la mejilla. Stefan suspiró en sueños, como si hubiese percibido a la perfección la caricia.

—Puede que sea una tontería, pero... Para mí, la _Felix Felicis _nos ha unido. No sé ni siquiera si esa unión es real, o me la estoy imaginando para creer tener algo que me vincule a ti, pero no voy a renunciar a ella.

Pasó su mano a la otra mejilla de Stefan y se inclinó sobre él, quedando su frente pegada a la del chico, como había ocurrido la noche aquella en el pasillo del séptimo piso. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Aunque esto no pueda ser... Aunque me esté equivocando...— se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos—. No puedo evitarlo. Necesito hacerlo aunque... sea la primera y última vez que lo haga.

Se separó un poco de él y, girando levemente el ángulo de su cabeza, se agachó con lentitud sobre sus labios. Entreabrió los ojos un momento para comprobar que todo lo que estaba pasando no era una jugada de su mente, y su boca atravesó la distancia que la separaba de la de Stefan como si de repente hubiera habido en ellas sendos imanes colocados de forma opuesta. Lo besó.

* * *

Severus llevaba toda la tarde entre la realidad y el sueño, viendo cómo formas neblinosas se movían a su alrededor y decían cosas que no era capaz de entender. Estaba mareado y le dolía la cabeza. Y detrás de todo eso, una voz gritando:_¡Desmaius!_, y oscuridad. Una densa y aterradora oscuridad. No podía pensar con demasiada lucidez. Sin embargo, tenía claro con quién estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado. «_Granger... Siempre Granger. ¿Por qué no puedo, simplemente, ignorarla? ¿Por qué prefiero discutir con ella? ¿De qué quiero convencerme a mí mismo? Lo único que estoy haciendo es que cada vez me sea más difícil no sentir nada cuando la veo, o no estremecerme cuando se acerca a mí con esos ojos de miel. Todo ha cambiado... Ya ni siquiera me siento como cuando tenía mi anterior cuerpo, mi... verdadero cuerpo. Creo que me estoy olvidando de quién soy para volver a ser quien era..._». Sin embargo, estos pensamientos lo agotaban, así que procuraba dejar la mente en blanco. Eso cuando no soñaba que Weasley se llevaba a la fuerza a Granger mientras él los perseguía con Malfoy sobre los hombros, a la vez que Potter le lanzaba un _Densaugeo_ por la espalda. La última vez que se despertó de un sueño tan ridículo como éste, se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y sin embargo él notaba una tibieza de luz blanca en el rostro. Fue entonces cuando percibió que había alguien a su lado. Susurraba cosas. No las entendía todas, tan solo expresiones sueltas: _... daño... perdóname... asco... contrario_. Su mente hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por reaccionar. Esa voz... «_No, no puede ser_», pensó sorprendido, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos o a moverse. Y de pronto, una mano, una dulce calidez en su mejilla izquierda. «_¿Ella... me está acariciando?_». Se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba completamente sereno. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que no se le notase. La voz volvió a él cuando una suave frente se apoyó sobre la suya:

—Aunque esto no pueda ser... Aunque me esté equivocando... No puedo evitarlo. Necesito hacerlo aunque... sea la primera y última vez que lo haga.

«_¿Qué pretendes, Granger, terminar de volverme loco? No sé lo que vas a hacer, pero espero que no te atrevas a..._». No le dio tiempo a pensar nada más. Cuando los labios de Hermione se posaron dulcemente sobre los suyos, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y perdió toda perspectiva racional de las cosas. Una chica que hasta hacía apenas tres semanas era alumna suya, ahora lo besaba como si fuera realmente algo especial, como si mereciera la pena, como si... no hubiera nadie en el mundo como él. Severus tuvo que realizar verdaderos esfuerzos para no levantar los brazos y pegarla a sí como si la vida le fuera en ello. El deseo, la pasión, el ardor amoroso... se encendieron en su pecho de tal manera que fue prácticamente incapaz de sofocarlos. La besó. «_¿Será posible que me haya olvidado de todo, que no me importe nada más ahora mismo aparte de esto, que crea haberme comportado como el más idiota de los hombres? ¿Será posible que... me haya enamorado de ti, Hermione Granger?_».

* * *

**Aquí queda eso, gente. Actualizo tarde, pero actualizo.**

_**RESPUESTAS A LAS REVIEWS CAP. 7**_

**mar 90**: Sí, Hermione hizo bien dejándolo inconsciente... Mira, si no, las consecuencias! (risas) Lo de la diversión, aunque no lo creas, no depende sólo de mí. Los personajes hacen mucho, y si les da la gana ponerse melodramáticos... Uff, no hay quien los aguante! Espero que este capi te haya gustado más.

**Sasamii**: Joer, ¿todas os alegráis de que Sev se haya ido inconsciente a la enfermería? A mí me da penita, jooo! Creo que has dado en el clavo al decir que no se lo va a tomar demasiado bien... E imagínate la cara de Hermione cuando descubra la verdad. Un poema, vamos!

**Allelu**: Malaaaaa, pobrecito Sev! Aunque diga borderías y se comporte como un cabrón, en el fondo es un cacho de pan (duro). Bien, bien, veo que te estamos inculcando bien el odio hacia el zanahorio! Y si ahora lo odias, espérate un poco... No has visto nada! ;) Mañana acabo los exámenes... Sí, libertad por fin! Me alegra que te gustase el capi! ^^

**LithiumGaham**: Jajaja, creo que a todos nos gustaría que hubiera más tema entre Sev y Hermione, y me incluyo ahí, pero todo a su tiempo... No hay ninguna prisa!

**minerva91**: Mmm, me parece que has dado en el clavo, Minerva. No sé si llegará a hacerle de enfermera, pero... Ya has visto que SÍ ha ido a la enfermería.

**Daniie Snape Malfoy**: Hola! Sí, otra vez están a punto de besarse, pero don Zanahorio es muy oportunito... Pero como tú dices, con Sev no pueden ser fáciles las cosas. A ver si un poco de amor consigue ablandarlo, que parece una piedra! Espero que este cap. tb te haya gustado.

**LylaSnape**: Te alegras? Pero qué es esto? Estoy rodeada de Bellatrixes en potencia? (risas) Por favor, qué penilla, pobre Snapy! ^^ Creo que lo sabe (lo de que no se debe jugar con los sentimientos), pero se hace el tonto!

**BlueMeanie76**: Uff, cuánto me alegro de que te guste la historia y cómo escribo! (sonrojo) Severus está adorable en todos los papeles que le pongas... Me gusta como es, y no querría cambiar su forma de ser por ninguna otra! Sólo he cambiado el cuerpo... Y el cuerpo es lo que le está cambiando a él.

**mordred6**: Y yo me alegro de que te guste! Sigue comentando! ^^

**Un abrazo a todos (los que comentáis y los que no), y gracias por las reviews. Me hacen muy happy, de verdad!**

**L&S**


	9. ¿Una nueva oportunidad?

**_Cap. 9: ¿Una nueva oportunidad?_**

Severus sentía los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, moviéndose con suavidad. «_¿Dónde está toda mi capacidad racional? ¿A dónde se ha ido mi autocontrol? Definitivamente, se ha dado a la fuga con mi frialdad_». Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba bien, de que le resultaba tremendamente dulce el aroma de Hermione que se colaba, indolente, por sus fosas nasales. Incapaz de contenerse, empezó a responder al beso, saboreando cada vez más el aliento de la chica, que había empezado a embriagarlo demasiado. Sin embargo, un instante después, Hermione se separó de él. Una lágrima brilló un momento en su mejilla y fue a caer sobre los labios entreabiertos de Severus. El sabor salado se coló en sus entrañas, conmoviéndolo como pocas cosas lo habían hecho. Hermione le acarició suavemente los labios, como intentando borrar las últimas huellas de su llanto silencioso.

—Perdona— susurró—, y adiós para siempre.

Con una última caricia, Hermione salió de las cortinas y desapareció. Severus se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que se mareaba. La sábana le resbaló por el cuerpo, dejando a merced de la luna su blanca espalda. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y no sólo por su repentina y brusca incorporación. «_¿Es real lo que ha pasado? ¡Granger me ha besado! ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué?_». Estaba tan nervioso, que se sentía incapaz de permanecer en la camilla por más tiempo. «_¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¡Maldito valor Gryffindor! Técnicamente, tendría que estar furiosa conmigo, por lo que no tendría que haber venido. Y después de besarme se va así, ¡sin más! Definitivamente, sí se ha propuesto volverme loco_». Se puso en pie sin calzarse. Lo único que llevaba puesto era un boxer negro con una fina banda roja en la parte superior de la tira elástica. Salió del espacio cortinado y caminó por el pasillo entre las dos filas de camas. El suelo frío en contacto con sus pies lo despejaba. Vio un espejo al final de la habitación y se acercó a él muy lentamente. Su cuerpo pálido se fue dibujando en la superficie a medida que se aproximaba a ella rodeado de sombras. Se observó a sí mismo con atención: unas largas piernas cubiertas de un fino vello negro subían hasta una estrecha cintura, digna de un deportista que nunca en su vida hubiera pisado un gimnasio. La cintura daba paso a un delgado pero fibroso pecho, también con algo de vello que terminaba en el pubis, en el que los músculos no se marcaban pero se notaban si uno se fijaba un poco. Movió sus ojos hacia su rostro. Cortinas de pelo negro y lacio enmarcaban una pálida faz, de la cual destacaba especialmente su prominente nariz, que servía de punto de separación entre dos penetrantes ojos negros. Clavó su mirada en sus labios finos, aristocráticos, siempre prietos y en esos momentos, relajados... «_Estás cambiándolo todo, Granger, incluso a mí, cosa que consideraba imposible_». Llevaba bastante tiempo sin mirarse al espejo, desde antes de su transformación, pero se dio cuenta de que algo, aparte de lo obvio, había cambiado en él. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al percatarse de qué era. Volvió a observar todo su cuerpo. No vio ni una sola cicatriz. Su piel, antaño cercenada y marchita, volvía a estar impoluta, virgen, como cuando realmente era un adolescente. Sus ojos buscaron con ansiedad su antebrazo izquierdo. Estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Sólo vio la piel lisa, tan pálida como el resto de su cuerpo. «_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están todas mis cicatrices? ¿Y... la marca tenebrosa?_». Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se notó el pequeño chichón que el golpe le había provocado. «_No estoy soñando. Entonces, esto debe de ser real. ¿Cómo es posible?_». Unos pasos a su espalda lo sacaron de sí mismo.

— ¡Señor Stapleton!— exclamó la señora Pomfrey, acercándose apresuradamente a él.

Severus dejó de mirarse al espejo y se dio la vuelta hacia la enfermera.

— ¿Puede saberse qué hace levantado? Que yo sepa, nadie le ha dado permiso para hacerlo.

Agarrándolo del brazo, y ante su total desagrado, lo llevó a la fuerza a su camilla.

—Veo que no se lo puede dejar solo. La última vez también se escapó, cuando se INVENTÓ la excusa de la histeria de la señorita Granger al irrumpir en el despacho de Dumbledore...

Le echó una mirada censuradora.

—... Por suerte, el director no se puso peor en mi ausencia.

«_Claro que no, vieja arpía. De hecho, mejoró gracias a mí_».

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está su pierna? Déjeme examinarla.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ex profesor. Sin embargo, y aunque intentó impedirlo, su posición horizontal facilitó la labor a la señora Pomfrey. La mujer examinó la cicatriz de curiosa forma con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¡Vaya!— no pudo más que exclamar—. Ya está perfectamente curada. Es muy singular la forma que...

—Por favor, señora Pomfrey— dijo Severus, tapándose con precipitación hasta el cuello—. ¿Qué forma va a tener una cicatriz? Además, ¿le importaría dejar de mirarme así? Esto es un poco violento para mí, ¿sabe?.

La enfermera se encogió de hombros, pero lo miró con los brazos en jarras.

—No quiero tener que volver a meterlo en la cama, ¿ha quedado claro?

El chico emitió un gruñido de conformidad, sin apenas escucharla. El momento vivido con Hermione en ese lugar había vuelto a su mente: el tacto de sus labios, su olor... Sintió que su entrepierna se abultaba un tanto, y agradeció que la enfermera ya se hubiera marchado. Apretó los dientes, poniéndose de lado. «_Hacía años que no perdía el control así... ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente, declararle mi amor delante de todo el Gran Comedor?_».

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció soleado. Hermione apenas había dormido. No dejaba de recordar lo que había hecho y quería que se la tragase la tierra. Por suerte, Stapleton estaba dormido cuando le entró ese comportamiento tan extrañamente exaltado. Bajó a la sala común a encontrarse con Ron y Harry. Fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

—No me puedo creer que por fin sea sábado— dijo Ron, engullendo una tostada.

—Sí, pero tampoco podemos relajarnos demasiado. Te recuerdo que tenemos una montaña de deberes que hacer— respondió su amigo.

—Oh, vamos, Harry... Déjame soñar con un poco de libertad. Ya te pareces a Hermione.

— ¡Oye!— dijo ésta, pellizcándolo.

En ese momento, el grupo "Malfoy" hizo su aparición.

—Míralos— murmuró Ron con rencor—, se pasean por el colegio como si fueran sus dueños.

—Ya sabes cómo son...

—Parece que el nuevo no está con ellos.

— ¿Aún no ha salido de la enfermería?

—Herms, le diste un buen...

— ¿Un buen qué, Ron?— respondió la chica, dando un salto.

—Golpetazo. Quería decir "golpetazo".

—Ah...

Hermione se concentró en sus huevos revueltos. Por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que Ron se refería a lo _otro, _pero se dio cuenta de que eso era una idiotez. ¿Cómo iba Ron a saber que ella había ido a la enfermería en mitad de la noche y había besado a Stapleton como nunca lo había besado a él?

_— _¡Mirad, ahí está!— exclamó de pronto el pelirrojo, sacándola de su mutismo.

Tanto Harry como ella lo miraron. A la chica se le cayó el tenedor al plato, produciendo un sonoro golpeteo. Varios de sus compañeros se giraron hacia ella. Stapleton caminaba despacio hacia su mesa, arreglándose la corbata. No hizo ademán alguno de mirar hacia los de Gryffindor. Hermione sintió que la comida se le paraba en medio de la garganta. «_¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto cada vez que lo veo?_».

—No sabes el asco que me da— volvió a decir Ron con desprecio—. Ojalá se hubiera quedado en su estúpida escuela. ¿Por qué ha tenido que venir a Hogwarts?

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Ronald— dijo Hermione, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

* * *

Mientras que sus amigos se pasaron toda esa mañana en el entrenamiento de quidditch, Hermione estuvo en la biblioteca. La verdad es que no le cundió en absoluto, pues no les prestó la más mínima atención a los libros que había cogido de las viejas estanterías. Su mente vagaba de un lado para otro: de Stefan Stapleton a la _Felix Felicis_, de la _Felix Felicis_ a Stefan Stapleton... No sabía qué había cambiado dentro de ella, y por supuesto, no lo entendía. Apenas conocía al chico, no le parecía guapo y ni siquiera había sido amable con ella... ¿Cómo había podido acabar así de enamorada de él? Entonces, como una chispa en su cabeza, la _Felix Felicis_ entró en la ecuación. ¿Y si todos esos sentimientos no fueran más que una ilusión creada por la poción? Eso no sólo suponía una respuesta plausible a su pregunta, sino también un alivio. «_Ya, pero si fuera cosa de la poción, Stapleton también debería estar enamorado de ti_», dijo una voz en su interior. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo. Era cierto, desde luego, y sin embargo, él parecía aborrecerla más que nunca. «_Bueno, quizás la poción que le correspondía a él la absorbió mi túnica, y a él sólo le tocaron los cristales_», se dijo a sí misma. «_Claro, pero si eso fuera cierto, no habría ocurrido lo de la luz en la enfermería, ¿no?_», volvió a contestar la voz. «_Eso... Tal vez fuera una reacción lógica después de haberme protegido del golpe contra la pared, como ocurrió con la madre de Harry cuando Voldemort la asesinó. Quizá eso evocó algún tipo de magia ancestral que..._». «_Mira, Hermione Granger, eso no te lo crees ni tú_». La chica se preguntó por qué estaba manteniendo una conversación metal con su conciencia. «_¿Por qué intento justificarme? ¿Qué tiene de malo que... lo quiera? ¿Me convierte eso en una criminal o algo parecido?_».

* * *

Severus entró en el despacho de Dumbledore sin llamar a la puerta. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hablar con él. Estaba preocupado por la situación en la que se hallaba su vida en ese momento. Encontró al viejo director sentado tras su escritorio, muy ocupado con algo que tenía, literalmente, entre manos. No levantó la mirada, pero dijo sin dudar:

—Buenos días, Severus. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Según tengo entendido, llevas unos días en que no sales de la enfermería.

El ex profesor puso una mueca, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Te importaría ayudarme con esto?

Por toda respuesta, se acercó a la mesa y se inclinó un poco para ver lo que Albus tenía en las manos. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque su naturaleza era seria desde niño.

—Llevo toda la mañana intentando abrir esta caja de "Grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores", pero se me ha roto el cordel y soy incapaz.

— ¿Y no ha pensado que podría usar su varita, director?— preguntó Severus con ironía.

—Estas cosas es mejor abrirlas al modo muggle, Severus... No quiero ni acordarme de lo que pasó la última vez que intenté abrir una rana de chocolate por medio de la magia. Creo que en el cuarto vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts todavía quedan restos de chocolate pegados en las paredes.

Severus extendió su mano con hastío, cansado de las chocherías de Dumbledore. El director puso la pequeña caja en su mano delicadamente. Con un ágil movimiento, el chico la abrió. Se la tendió de nuevo a Albus, que la miró con los ojos llenos de emoción, como si de un niño se tratara. Se lanzó una gragea a la boca y mientras la saboreaba, le indicó a Severus que se sentara.

— ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? Mmm, ¿es cereza?

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. «_Quizá debería volver en otro momento...»_.

—Verá, Dumbledore... Me encuentro en una situación confusa para mí.

— ¿En qué sentido?— preguntó, llevándose otra gragea de un vivo color naranja a la boca.

—En que siento que... Algo ha cambiado. Y no sólo me refiero al cambio físico— añadió, al ver que Albus alzaba una ceja—. Parece que me estoy volviendo un adolescente de nuevo.

—Cambios internos...— murmuró Dumbledore para sí—. Esto es muy interesante, Severus, sí... ¡Vaya, es pimienta!

— ¿Cómo?

—La gragea que me he comido... Cayena de la buena, además...

—Dumbledore, ¿me está escuchando?

—Sí, sí, perdona, Severus... Es que estos dulces son de lo que no hay. No sabes qué te puedes encontrar en una pequeña cajita. Se parecen a las personas, ¿no crees?

—Si usted lo dice...

—Sí, piénsalo un poco: Un envoltorio tan pequeño como el cuerpo de una persona puede esconder grandes cosas. Tú eres un claro ejemplo de ello, muchacho.

Severus se removió incómodo en su silla.

—Por favor, continúa. No era mi intención interrumpirte tan bruscamente. Dejaré las grageas para cuando te marches— comentó, apartando la caja hacia una esquina del escritorio e invitándolo a seguir.

—Ayer por la noche, mientras estaba en la enfermería, me miré a un espejo. Y nada.

— ¿Nada? ¿Qué quieres decir con "nada"? ¿No te reflejabas?

—Cuando digo nada...— respondió Severus, cargándose de paciencia— me refiero a "ninguna marca", es decir, "nada".

— ¿Ninguna marca?

—Ni las cicatrices, ni las magulladuras... Ni la Marca Tenebrosa tampoco.

—Déjame verlo.

Severus se remangó la manga izquierda y le mostró el brazo al director.

— ¡Oh, vaya!— exclamó con sorpresa el hombre—. Esto es... ¡Oh, vaya! No puedo comprenderlo.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Albus?

El director examinó con detenimiento el antebrazo durante un minuto más, recorriéndolo con las apergaminadas yemas de sus dedos. Después, bruscamente miró a Snape a los ojos.

—No lo sé— contestó, sin dejar de observarlo—, pero es algo fascinante.

— ¿Fascinante? Albus, yo ya tenía mi vida hecha... O más bien, desecha, pero era mi vida.

—Ésta sigue siendo tu vida.

—No, no lo es. Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando Lily estaba viva y la panda de Merodeadores se dedicaba a martirizarme, no ahora, no... No tengo derecho, Albus.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Que por qué? Porque ha muerto gente, Dumbledore. Yo he matado a personas sin piedad, y muchos han perdido la vida por luchar contra aquello que yo defendí algún día. ¿Y ahora se me da la oportunidad de volver a vivir como alguien limpio?

—Tú lo has dicho, una oportunidad... ¿La vas a desaprovechar?

—Debería decir que no... pero tantos años contigo me han acercado a posturas gryffindorianas. No es justo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado a ti que algo sea justo o no? Permíteme que te recuerde cómo tratabas a tus alumnos hasta hace apenas un par de meses...

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Que esos descerebrados sean incapaces de...— se calló al ver la expresión que ponía Dumbledore.

— ¿Y es justo acaso que tú hayas sido desgraciado durante toda tu vida, desde tu infancia?

—Es la vida que me tocó. Aprendí a resignarme hace mucho.

—Pero, ¿a que si pudieras cambiarla... lo harías? Si hubiera la más mínima esperanza de que todo lo que has vivido fuera diferente... ¿te arriesgarías?

Severus no contestó. El viejo sabía pillarlo por donde más le dolía. El tema de su pasado estaba más latente que nunca ahora que había vuelto a ser joven.

— ¿Qué contestas?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere oír?

Dumbledore se apoyó sobre el respaldo, satisfecho. Sabía que tenía razón, y eso ponía de muy mal humor a su ex profesor.

—Por cierto, el otro día no terminaste de contarme algo acerca de una poción y de lo que podía producir entre dos personas...

Severus tragó saliva. ¡Por Merlín! Se le había olvidado por completo el tema de la _Felix Felicis_ y Hermione Granger. Una sonrisa estúpida debió de dibujársele en la cara, porque Albus también sonrió y dijo:

—Veo que es más interesante de lo que imaginaba... Cuéntame.

Snape prefirió obviar la parte relativa a Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, eso sólo era un dato circunstancial que un alcahuete como Albus no tenía por qué saber. Prefirió centrarse en las consecuencias de la mezcla de sangres con la poción.

—Albus, ¿qué ocurría cuando la sangre de dos personas entraba en contacto con la misma _Felix Felicis_?

—Mmm, déjame pensar... No podría decirlo con seguridad, pero según cuentan...

* * *

Hermione salió de la biblioteca cuando se acercaba la hora de comer. Después de autoconvencerse de que lo que creía sentir por Stapleton no era más que una confusión producida por su mente calenturienta, había conseguido centrarse en los libros. Había hecho toda la tarea de DCAO y los cuarenta centímetros que les había pedido el profesor Slughorn sobre el _Veritaserum _y sus efectos en personas. Caminó rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Se encontró con Ginny al pie de las escaleras del Hall.

— ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

—Uff, no demasiado bien... No sé qué le pasa a Ron, que últimamente anda algo antontado... Bueno, más de lo normal, quiero decir— añadió la pelirroja, entre risas.

— ¿Y dónde está?

—Pues cuando yo me vine, él y Harry seguían en el campo, repasando no sé qué tipo de parada...

— ¿Y eso fue hace mucho?

—Bastante. Aunque no creo que hayan vuelto todavía. Ya sabes que cuando esos dos se ponen a hablar de quidditch...

—Ya— contestó Hermione con desánimo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

—Anda, ven— dijo Ginny, cogiéndola de un brazo y llevándosela a uno de los bancos del Gran Comedor.

Cuando se hubieron sentado, la hermana de Ron la escrutó con la mirada.

— ¿Me lo vas a contar por las buenas o tengo que torturarte?

—Es que... Vale, pero, te lo suplico, no se te ocurra contárselo a nadie.

—Hermione, somos amigas. Por favor, confía en mí.

—Mmm... ¿No preferirías contarme tú qué tal con Harry?

—Harry y yo estamos genial, ¿satisfecha? Ahora, empieza a largar.

Hermione sonrió ante el desparpajo de su amiga. Ojalá ella tuviera el mismo cuando lo necesitaba.

—Vale, pues... Creo que... me gusta un chico.

— ¡Pero eso es genial, Herms! ¿Quién es?

—Por favor, deja que eso... me lo guarde para mí. Ya estoy pasando bastante vergüenza con esto.

— ¿No será... mi hermano, por casualidad?— insistió la chica, ignorando su petición.

Hermione quiso contestar rápidamente que no, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue esbozar una sonrisa forzada. Ginny se rió como si hubiera descubierto una verdad universal.

— ¡Ya lo sabía, Hermione! Se notaba a la legua...

Hermione pensó en ese momento que quizá no fuera tan malo que Ginny creyera que quien le gustaba era su hermano, porque así alejaría todo tipo de sospechas de quien realmente le movía el tapete.

—Por favor, Ginny, ¿te importaría ser un poco más discreta?

—Vale, vale, perdona. Bueno, ¿y qué?

— ¿Qué de qué?

—Vas a lanzarte, supongo.

— ¡NO!

— ¡Oh, vamos, Herms! Ya deberías saber que mi hermano está loco por ti desde hace mucho. No sé a qué esperas si a ti también te gusta.

—Pues a que yo no soy como tú, Ginny. Lo de lanzarme no... es mi fuerte.

—Si no es tu fuerte, refuérzalo. No puedes estar como un espantapájaros durante toda tu vida.

—Muchas gracias por la comparación.

—No, joder, es cierto. A ver, ¿qué sientes cuando lo ves?

Hermione formó la imagen de Stefan Stapleton en su cabeza: su pelo negro, su pálida piel, su nariz prominente, sus ojos penetrantes, sus labios finos... «_Sus labios..._», pensó, suspirando involuntariamente. Ginny volvió a reír.

—Herms, creo que esto es peor de lo que pensaba...

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Estás enamorada.

Hermione notó cómo el corazón le rebotaba en los oídos con su doble palpitar. Ya no sólo era ella quien lo pensaba. También Ginny se había dado cuenta. Una voz de sobra conocida dijo a su espalda:

— ¿Enamorada? ¿De quién estás enamorada, Hermione?

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con los ojos azules de su amigo pelirrojo.

**_

* * *

_**

**Wow, hola, hola! ¿Qué tal todo? ^^ Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Es uno de mis favoritos! (No me acordaba de la conversación entre Dumbledore y Sev, y el tema de las grageas... jajaja). Bien, no me maldigáis demasiado. Tengo el cuerpo molido ya.**

_**RESPUESTAS A LAS REVIEWS DEL CAP. 8**_

**Daniie Snape Malfoy**: Jajaja, a ti te dejaría peor que la persona a la que quieres fuese a la enfermería y, entre lágrimas, te besase? Ahí queda eso... Espero que este capi tb te haya gustado.

**BlueMeanie76**: ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué comentario más efusivo! (risas) Mujer, qué poca fe tienes en nuestro pequeño... Pobrecito, si es adorable! ^^ Jajaja, aunque tienes razón... Es duro ser fan de un incomprendido, pero como el amor mueve montañas...

**Allelu**: Sí, sí, además ha sido una muy buena recompensa, creo yo. Jajaja, se han besado porque la "tensión" ya se hacía insostenible! Y sí, el nene parece haber admitido que no odia tanto como decía a doña Sabelotodo. Harry y Ginny son los mejores... Se me hacen como el ideal de amigos de cualquiera. Me gusta escribir sobre ellos porque son como los amigos que todos deberíamos tener. Odiamos a Ron Weasley, sí señor! (risa malvada)

**LylaSnape**: Y ves... Aunque yo más bien diría: ¡Qué maravillosa forma de devolverle a Severus a la consciencia! ^^ Y sí, Snapy, todas estamos enamoradas de ti. Elígenos a todas!

**mar 90**: Hermione es una tía lista, y sabe que hay algo raro detrás de todo... Sin embargo, me parece que el estar loquita por Sev hace que se olvide de todo, incluso de sus pesquisas. El profesor Wellman tiene algo... bueno o malo? Porque a mí me gusta mucho! ^^ El título fue elegido con premeditación, teniendo en cuenta los dos últimos párrafos del capítulo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero que éste también.

**minerva91**: Jajaja, mujeeeer, claro que lo deseaba, pero es que el capítulo cortaba a la mitad el beso. Además, supuestamente estaba dormido. Tenía que fingir para que no lo pillara. Jejeje, como supondrás después de esto, no, ella no se había ido todavía de la enfermería (risas). Espero que este capi también te haya gustado!

**Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios! Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	10. Decisiones desacertadas

**_Cap. 10: Decisiones desacertadas_**

Un potente escalofrío recorrió a Hermione de arriba abajo. Ron la miraba a los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa que no le favorecía demasiado. En ese momento, Ginny dijo con tono serio:

—De ti, Ron.

Para Hermione fue como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Qué era lo que su amiga acababa de hacer? Ron se había quedado lívido.

— ¿Qué... acabas de decir?

La chica pelirroja se echó a reír de repente.

—Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, Ron— comentó entre carcajadas.

Hermione soltó todo el aire que había contenido en los pulmones. No había nada mejor que una supuesta verdad increíble para hacerla pasar por mentira.

—Ah— dijo Ron, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar—, ¿y de quién hablabais, entonces?

—Era un modo de decir que a todas nos tiene como locas el profesor Wellman, tonto— respondió su hermana, aún sin dejar de reírse del todo.

«_Buena salida, Ginny_», pensó Hermione, tranquilizándose.

—Sí, ya he visto la cara de babosas que ponéis nada más verlo— comentó Ron con fastidio, sentándose junto a su amiga castaña.

— ¿A ti también te tiene como loca?— preguntó Harry, que no había intervenido en la conversación hasta ese momento, sentándose al lado de su novia y cogiéndola por la cintura.

—Mmm... Más o menos— contestó la chica, besándolo fugazmente.

* * *

La noche llegó veloz al castillo. Después de lo que había resultado ser un día agotador, la actividad en Hogwarts se fue apagando. En la sala común de Slytherin, sólo las llamas acompañaban a Severus. Él también había estado estudiando todo el día, en vista de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y le había sorprendido la cantidad de cosas que no recordaba de materias que no fueran Pociones o DCAO. Había pensado que si su sino era tener que pasar los ÉXTASIS de nuevo, más le valdría empezar a estudiar desde ya.

Un sonoro aleteo lo sacó del mutismo con el que observaba las llamas verdosas que salían de la chimenea. Localizó entrando por la ventana a _Star_, una de las más veteranas lechuzas del colegio. Llevaba un sobre atado a la pata, cuyo destinatario había sido escrito con una torcida caligrafía y tinta verde. «_Albus..._», pensó, suspirando. Cogió el sobre e hizo una leve caricia a la lechuza. Miró a ambos lados a su espalda, esperando que no hubiera nadie espiándolo, y abrió la carta. Se trataba de una breve misiva en la que había sólo siete palabras escritas:

_Ven a mi despacho. Necesito hablar contigo._

Severus arrugó el papel en su mano y lo lanzó al fuego. Siempre acababa ocurriendo lo mismo... Albus y sus malditos favorcitos... Estaba harto de verdad de ese viejo. Y sin embargo, no podía negarse a lo que él le pedía. Aunque le molestara reconocerlo, lo apreciaba mucho.

Se puso en pie sin pensárselo demasiado y salió de su sala común en dirección al despacho del director, al que llegó en menos de cinco minutos. Albus estaba de pie, dando vueltas por la habitación. Se lo notaba preocupado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Albus?— preguntó, una vez hubo entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

—Se mueven... Bellatrix y los suyos se mueven, Severus— contestó Dumbledore sin andarse con las ramas.

Los dos hombres se sentaron. Severus miraba al anciano con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿A qué demonios se refería con eso de "se mueven"?

—Desde tu última misión, Severus, no había vuelto a percibir ningún tipo de movimiento por su parte. Bien, pues en los últimos días, varios de ellos han estado aterrorizando poblaciones en lugares aleatorios, supongo que para distraer la atención. Sin embargo, he encontrado un patrón que me hace estar casi seguro del lugar que van a atacar próximamente y, por tanto, de la ubicación de su escondite actual...

El ex profesor de Pociones, que ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros de Dumbledore, se evadió en parte de la conversación. «_Supongo que va a pedirme que vaya allí... ¿Qué debería contestar?». _

—Y quiere que yo vaya allí para impedir que hagan más daño, ¿no?— lo interrumpió bruscamente.

Albus suspiró, cerrando los ojos, apoyando sus brazos en su regazo.

—Sí, Severus, eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas. Pero ya sabes, y antes deberías haberlo deducido, que tienes la posibilidad de elegir.

Snape tragó saliva. _«¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero hacer?_». Un delicado rostro empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza: una larga y enredada cabellera marrón, unos generosos labios y unos preciosos ojos de color miel... Se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que quería, que no le apetecía lo más mínimo poner su vida en peligro por unas caras sin rostro y sin nombre, porque ahora había alguien a quien le importaba su bienestar, a quien le importaba ÉL... Empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Albus, pero no. No esta vez.

Tras un momento de silencio, el director contestó:

—Lo comprendo, Severus. Ya te he pedido demasiado. Gracias por haber acudido a mi llamada, de todos modos.

El ahora alumno se puso en pie, hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió del despacho. Estaba pletórico. Había rechazado uno de los molestos y arriesgados encargos del director únicamente por ella, por Hermione Granger. «_Si cuando yo decía que estabas cambiándolo todo..._».

* * *

En ese mismo pasillo, justo en esos momentos, otra conversación iba a tener lugar. Dos amigos caminaban en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. De repente, el muchacho pelirrojo paró en seco, lo que provocó que su compañera castaña también lo hiciera.

—Oye, Hermione...

— ¿Ocurre algo, Ron?

—No, bueno... A ver, no ocurre nada del otro mundo, pero... Bueno, también podría decirse que...

—Ron, me estás recordando a Neville. ¿Te importaría aclarar tus ideas antes de hablar?

Una persona que escuchaba entre las sombras, escondido tras la sorpresa inicial de habérselos encontrado allí, se rió entre dientes. Ron tomó aire.

—Verás, he estado pensando... La verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo pensando en decirte esto, pero cuando lo he intentado, siempre ha habido algo que... Bueno, es igual. El caso es que... me gustas, Hermione. Es más, estoy enamorado de ti... desde hace mucho tiempo.

A la chica estas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Apenas un mes antes habría dado saltos de alegría ante tal confesión, pero en esos momentos sólo pudo poner cara de sorpresa.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Yo... Es que...— balbuceó la leona, sin recuperar todavía su sentido del habla.

—Estuve hablando con Ginny esta tarde, ¿sabes? Fue ella la que... me animó a dar el paso definitivo.

«_¡Maldita pelirroja! Espera a que te pille por banda..._» Miró a su amigo a los ojos. Sabía que ya no lo quería del mismo modo que él a ella, pues Stefan lo había sustituido en su corazón, pero había tal emoción en él, tantos deseos de escucharle decir que ella también lo correspondía, que fue incapaz de darle una negativa rotunda. Al fin y al cabo, con Stefan Stapleton no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, y ya había empezado su medida "pro-olvidodeamoresimposibles". «_Quizás si le diera una oportunidad a Ron..._».

—Tú... también me gustas, Ron— dijo finalmente.

El chico sonrió con verdadera alegría. Por un momento había pensado que Hermione lo rechazaría de lleno. Subió sus manos al rostro de la chica y lo agarró delicadamente, aunque con algo de torpeza. Se acercó despacio a sus labios, titubeante, como si realmente no supiera muy bien cómo actuar. Hermione lo vio, vio sus intenciones, y sin embargo no pudo reaccionar. Se dejó besar por su mejor amigo.

* * *

Severus presenció toda la escena desde las sombras. Había visto cómo Weasley se paraba, y había disfrutado con sus torpes intentos de declararse a Hermione. Incluso había tenido la esperanza de que no lo consiguiera finalmente, pero lo había hecho. Ahora sólo quedaban las calabazas que Granger le iba a dar... «_Unas calabazas que harán juego con tu pelo, Zanahorio_», pensó con regocijo. Por eso, que ella le dijera que también le gustaba había sido como un mazazo en el estómago para él. Sintió que la serpiente de su uniforme cobraba vida y empezaba a pasearse por su cuerpo. Cuando Ron la besó, el reptil mordió su corazón con saña, haciéndole apretar los puños. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Podía salir ahí y hacerle un poderoso _Crucio_ a Ron, haciendo que se volviera loco del dolor, pero eso no iba a servir de nada. Ella lo odiaría, y no sabía si podría soportar otra vez el odio de una mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, apartando su vista de la empalagosa escena y cogiendo aire. Con decisión, y sin mirar ni una vez atrás, desanduvo el camino andado e irrumpió en el despacho de Dumbledore.

—Albus...

Aunque no destrozase cosas ni hablara a voces, estaba tan rabioso que podía haber matado a alguien con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. El director, que ya llevaba puesta su túnica de dormir, con su gorrito incluido, se acercó a él con premura.

— ¿Qué sucede, muchacho?

—He cambiado de idea... ¿A dónde dice que tengo que ir para enfrentarme con Bellatrix Lestrange?

* * *

En una oscura y ruinosa habitación se escuchaban unos murmullos. Eran apenas inteligibles, y podrían haberse confundido con el viento que se colaba por los boquetes de las pareces y hacía crujir la vieja madera quebrada de lo que debieron ser unas majestuosas puertas en otros tiempos de bonanza para aquella destartalada casa. Había dos personas en un rincón del cuarto, sentadas en el suelo. Esperaban, intercambiando algunas palabras de impaciencia. No tardaron en aparecer allí tres individuos más. Uno de ellos era una mujer no muy alta, demacrada, con pelo rizado y ojos de demente. Los dos que estaban en el suelo, se pusieron en pie.

—Al fin llegas, Bella. Creíamos que te echarías para atrás.

—Yo nunca me echo para atrás, Windelart, ya deberías saberlo. ¿O acaso se te ha olvidado quién fue la más fiel y ferviente seguidora del Señor Tenebroso hasta su caída?

El hombre llamado Windelart no respondió a eso.

—Estábamos impacientes— dijo entonces la otra persona, que se descubrió como otra mujer.

—Vaya, vaya... Eleonora Bulstrode. Siempre es un placer.

Eleonora Bulstrode era una enorme mujerona de anchas espaldas y pelo negro y fosco. Tenía una gran papada y unos ojos negros que carecían de toda luz. A cualquiera que la mirara con atención, podría asemejársele a una gigantesca bulldog con muy malas pulgas.

—Tenemos noticias que quizá os interesen— contestó Bulstrode, sin hacer caso de la fingida cordialidad de Bellatrix.

— ¿En serio? Nos habéis hecho cambiar todos nuestros planes por esas supuestas "interesantes noticias"... Espero que de verdad merezcan la pena, porque estamos muy cerca de Dumbledore, y ese viejo es ahora el mago más poderoso del mundo.

—Lo son... Mi sobrina Millicent me ha informado de que Severus Snape no está este año en Hogwarts. Eso supone que el aliado más poderoso de Dumbledore está fuera de la circulación.

— ¿Esa rata asquerosa no está en Hogwarts?— preguntó Bellatrix con verdadera sorpresa.

—No, no lo está. Y supongo que no está detrás de vosotros, pues si no, no estaríais tan tranquilos.

—No que nosotros sepamos... Aunque ese traidor es tan escurridizo que bien podría ser nuestra sombra sin que nos diéramos cuenta. ¡Maldito imbécil felón! No sabes las ganas que tengo de encontrarme con él cara a cara para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas...

—Pues ya puedes dejar tus oraciones, Bellatrix. Aquí me tienes.

Todo el grupo se dio la vuelta hacia él, que había irrumpido en la habitación por uno de los huecos de la puerta. La psicópata mortífaga se echó a reír en cuanto lo vio.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un bebito que se ha escapado de la cama sin permiso? Mmm... Y ha ido a parar al lugar que menos debía. Creo que se merece un castigo...

Severus enarcó una ceja. O sea, que se lo había dicho a la muy zorra y ni aun así lo había reconocido. «_¿Bebito? ¿Castigar? ¡Ven a por mí, puta, que te estoy esperando!_».

— ¡CRUCIO!

Un torrente de luz roja salió en su dirección desde la desequilibrada, pero lo bloqueó sin problemas. Bellatrix lo miró con furia, relanzándole otro hechizo de iguales características, que corrió la misma suerte que el anterior.

—Parece que sabes las reglas del juego, bebé...

El chico la seguía con la mirada, mientras empezaba a girar alrededor de la habitación. Sabía que tramaba algo, y su ágil mente intentaba desentrañar qué. Se había olvidado por completo de que en la habitación había cuatro personas más, y que no estaban precisamente de su lado.

—Es una lástima— continuó Bellatrix con fingida voz infantil— que nosotros no las respetemos. ¡Ahora!

Los cinco ex mortífagos a la vez, como sincronizados por alguna fuerza especial, lanzaron la maldición _Cruciatus_ hacia él. Intentó protegerse de algún modo, pero la fuerza de los hechizos lo lanzó al suelo, donde empezó a retorcerse entre alaridos de dolor. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo semejante. Sólo se le aproximaba un poco lo que sintió cuando Lily fue asesinada, y ni siquiera llegaba a eso. El único pensamiento que invadía su mente era el deseo de la muerte, como si de una dulce amante se tratase. «_¡Mátame! Por favor, mátame ya... No puedo soportar esto por más tiempo. ¡Acaba conmigo de una vez!_». Y en su total agonía, sólo un pequeño rayo de luz se abrió paso. «_Adiós... Adiós para siempre, Granger_».

* * *

**Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Feas se ponen las cosas para Sev... Veremos si consigue salir indemne de esta! o_O**

_**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO 9**_

**Sasamii**: Sí, sí que lo besó. Y él estuvo a punto de devolverle el beso! Le faltó tiempo... xD Y sí, definitivamente, Dumbledore es un genio. ¿Qué te ha parecido la salida de Ginny? Al zanahorio se le ha puesto el pelo blanco! (risas)

**minerva91**: Jajaja, sí, y dentro de poco, familia numerosa, ¿no? (risas) Sev tiene que despertar a la de ya... Veremos si nuestro abu adoptivo (Dumbledore) puede hacer algo... o no.

**DaniieCullen**: Hola! Parece que coincidimos en gustos. Mi parte favorita también es la de Albus vs Grageas Berttie Bott de todos lo sabores. Tiene mucha chispa este vejete! (risas) A mí, cuando Severus se está mirando en el espejo, no me produce risa, precisamente, jeje (sonrisa de tonta enamorada) Pero sí que después aparezca la señora Pomfrey y se lo lleve contra su voluntad a la cama ^^

**mar 90**: Jajaja, fíjate cómo estará Hermione para que se le note a la legua que está enamorada (aunque también es que Ginny es su mejor amiga... Algo influirá eso, ¿no?). Y no me hagas pensar en Sev sin una sola marca de nada en su cuerpo, que me pongo enferma! Creo firmemente que debería pensar bien las cosas, y asumir sus sentimientos, aunque me temo que él no está de acuerdo (risas).

**LylaSnape**: Lyla, me ha dejado loca tu comentario... ¿A quién iba dirigido y de quién no está quién enamorada? :S

**mordred6**: Jajaja, brevedad y concisión. Muchas gracias! ^^

**AmiaSnape**: No, no, ya me imaginaba que no ibas a dejar el camino libre a nadie... Sí, Albus, que es un viejo alcahuete, ¿qué estará tramando? Nada bueno, sin duda... Sí, definitivamente Severus está de toma pan y moja con boxers, pero... ¿Cómo es posible que este en tu cama si ahora mismo está dibujando su nombre en mi espalda con una parsimonia casi dolorosa?

**June Magic**: Hola! Bienvenida a "Reflejos". Antes que nada, gracias por animarte a comentar. Oh, qué emocionante que te guste cómo escribo! Jejeje, lo de la Felix no tardará en desvelarse... No comas ansias. Yo no tengo pareja favorita de HP, pero sí puedo decirte que AMO a Severus Snape (bueno, a las pruebas me remito) y cualquier cosa que sea escribir sobre él, me vale. Nooo, no soy Ravenclaw! Me gustaría decir que soy Slytherin, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor. Me temo que soy una leona, como Hermione. Espero que te haya gustado tb este capítulo.

**Allelu**: Aaaaaah, por favor, no me digas que ya te cansan, que me deprimooooo ='( Rallan tanto la perdiz porque, por un lado, Severus no puede olvidarse de quién es realmente (su posición, su personalidad, su pasado...), y por otro, Hermione no sabe manejar sus sentimientos: en unos momentos cree odiarlo, pero en otros lo ama... Normal que no sepan muy bien cómo actuar. Espera un poco a que la situación se aclare, mujer! Ginny tiene que pensar eso porque, si no, se acabaría la gracia... (risas) Supongo que lo habrás entendido en este capítulo. Sí, Hermione sabe que está enamorada de Sev, pero ya sabemos que eso no siempre es sinónimo de "Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices", y menos tratándose de estos dos tercos... Albus es un niño de 150 años, definitivamente. Espero que este capítulo tb te haya gustado.

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios. Un beso**

**L&S**


	11. La Verdad

**_Cap. 11: La verdad_**

Hermione se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Acababa de tener una pesadilla horrible, con todos los ingredientes propios de una de ellas: uno bueno que lo pasaba mal, varios malos que atacaban a traición y un escenario lóbrego y tenebroso. «_¡La Casa de los Gritos!_», pensó, confusa. El protagonista, como no podía ser de otra manera últimamente, era Stefan Stapleton, y se hallaba en la Casa de los Gritos peleando con nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange, y aun con cuatro aliados de ésta. Le acababan de lanzar cinco crucios a la vez, y había caído al suelo. Hermione no sabía por qué, pero, para ser un sueño, le había parecido muy real. Un quejido se escapó de sus labios cuando estiró la pierna derecha. «_¿Qué...?_». Era la cicatriz de la _Felix Felicis_... otra vez. Llevó sus dedos con cuidado a la parte de atrás de su muslo, palpándose la cicatriz en la oscuridad. Notó que estaba más inflamada que nunca. «_¿Por qué está así? Sólo ha sido un sueño_». El corazón le palpitó con fuerza en los oídos. ¿Y si realmente no fuera...? De pronto, como un rayo, un fogonazo de dolor le atravesó la pierna. Conteniendo un alarido, y mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios, se sujetó la herida con la otra. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ésta se le había humedecido sin razón aparente. La retiró y se la puso a la altura de los ojos, intentando descubrir algo en la oscuridad. Al no conseguirlo, se abalanzó sobre la mesilla de noche, donde descansaba su varita mágica. La cogió con la mano izquierda, pronunciando con voz temblorosa: _Lumos_. Una tenue luz prendió en la punta de su varita e iluminó la palma de su otra mano. Estaba cubierta de un oscuro líquido rojo. «_¡Oh, Dios mío! Está sangrando la cicatriz_». Se puso en pie sin pensárselo más, calzándose precipitadamente. Ahora, la idea de que lo que había visto era real no se le hacía tan descabellada. En su mente, sólo una frase: «_Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore». _Salió corriendo de la habitación, sin importarle demasiado hacer ruido o despertar a sus compañeras. De hecho, le daba igual despertar a todo el castillo si era necesario.

Corrió por los pasillos desiertos, esperando dar a la primera con la, seguro, excéntrica contraseña de Dumbledore. Llegó frente a la gárgola de piedra y empezó a pasearse por delante de ella.

— ¿Pastillas de limón?— preguntó, sin mirar a la figura de piedra que, como había supuesto, no se movió. Eso habría sido tener demasiada suerte—. ¿Grageas de todos los sabores? ¿Pastel de calabaza?

Nada... Siguió sin ocurrir nada de nada.

—Piensa, Hermione, piensa— se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, intentado recordar algo que le diera una pista.

Los nervios hacían que su fría lógica no se enfocara correctamente. ¿Qué podía gustarle tanto a Dumbledore y a la vez ser tan banal como para convertirse en la contraseña de su despacho?

—Rana de chocolate... Caldero Chorreante... Varita de Saúco... Harry Potter... ¡Maldita gárgola, apártate de mi camino! Si lo llego a saber, hubiera cogido unos calcetines de lana y se los hubiera traído a Dumbledore... ¡Seguro que su mera presencia lo hubiera hecho salir del despacho!

De pronto, la gárgola empezó a apartarse. La chica la miró con la boca abierta. «_¿Qué demonios...?_». Un minuto después, el director aparecía de detrás de ella, con un gracioso gorrito de dormir, un largo camisón plateado y unas babuchas.

— ¿Alguien ha dicho "calcetines de lana"?— preguntó, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Hermione, su cara mostró una enorme sorpresa—. Señorita Granger, ¿qué hace levantada a estas horas?

Ahora que lo veía, Hermione se sintió estúpida. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirarla cuando le dijera que estaba allí por un sueño absurdo que seguramente había sido un producto de su imaginación? El director seguía mirándola de aquella manera, entre sorprendido e inquisidor.

—Verá, profesor Dumbledore...

— ¿Eso que tiene en la mano es sangre?— la interrogó Dumbledore, observando su mano derecha con preocupación.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que con las prisas ni se había limpiado. Instintivamente, escondió la mano en su espalda.

—No es nada, sólo... Una cicatriz que me hice hace unos días se ha abierto si avisar...

La avispada mente del director no necesitó mucha más información. Ató cabos y se imaginó qué había provocado esa cicatriz y cuántas personas estaban involucradas en el accidente. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

—Profesor, yo... he tenido un sueño muy extraño. No sabría cómo explicar la sensación que me ha producido. Sólo sé que no era como los demás. No parecía... un sueño.

— ¿Qué ocurría en él?

—El chico nuevo... Stapleton, estaba en la Casa de los Gritos. Allí se encontraba con... otras personas y era atacado.

Los ojos de Dumbledore la miraron con horror.

— ¿Quiénes eran esas personas, señorita Granger?— inquirió, con la voz repentinamente cargada de urgencia.

—Pues...— titubeó la chica, intentando sin éxito soportarle la potente mirada al director— No pude verlos a todos, pero era unos cuatro o cinco y...

— ¿Y...? Por favor, señorita Granger, esto puede ser un asunto de vida o muerte.

El aire se le congeló a Hermione en el pecho. ¿De vida o muerte acababa de decir? ¿Significaba eso que Stefan estaba en peligro de verdad, que la cosa no había sido una simple pesadilla?

—Sólo pude reconocer a Bellatrix Lestrange, profesor.

Dumbledore apretó la mandíbula imperceptiblemente y murmuró algo, que a Hermione le sonó como "Severus", pero se dijo a instante que eso era imposible y lo borró de su memoria.

—Le suplico que vaya a mi despacho y me espere allí.

—Pero...

El director la miró fijamente durante un segundo y se desapareció sin decir nada. La chica giró los ojos a ambos lados del pasillo y decidió obedecer a Dumbledore sin pensar demasiado.

* * *

La espera estaba volviéndola loca. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no había vuelto todavía? ¿Sería cierto entonces lo que ella había presentido en un principio? De pronto, con un "PLOP" al estilo palomita, Dumbledore se apareció en el despacho, sobresaltándolos a ella y a Fawkes, que dormitaba tranquilamente sobre su percha. Llevaba en los brazos a Stefan Stapleton. Hermione se puso en pie por inercia, horrorizada ante la visión que tenía ante sus ojos, dejando caer al suelo su varita sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

—Por favor, señorita Granger, ayúdeme tumbarlo allí— dijo el anciano, señalando con la cabeza un bonito diván que Hermione no recordaba haber visto nunca.

Corrió hacia donde estaban ambos y puso uno de los brazos del chico sobre sus hombros. Entre los dos consiguieron conducirlo con éxito a donde querían. Entonces, la chica pudo observarlo bien. Tenía la túnica rasgada a la altura del costado, de donde brotaba bastante sangre de un corte considerablemente profundo. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y había dos hilillos rojos que provenían de su nariz y boca. Inconscientemente, le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos irremediablemente, mientras un sollozo se atoraba en su garganta.

— ¿Cómo está?— consiguió articular, tras lo cual sus ojos se desbordaron.

—Vivo, señorita Granger, pero por muy poco. Si no hubiera sido por usted... Y yo sabía a lo que le exponía, y sin embargo volví a hacerlo, como siempre— añadió, más para sí mismo que para la chica, que lo miró de un modo bastante inquisitivo.

El director pareció no percatarse de esta mirada, y siguió observando al muchacho acostado con tristeza.

—El problema, señorita Granger, es que cinco mortífagos estaban haciéndole la maldición _Cruciatus_ a la vez. No sé cómo le habrá afectado eso... a otros niveles.

Hermione recordó con pavor a los padres de Neville. Bellatrix Lestrange había conseguido, ella sola, que enloquecieran a base de torturarlos con la maldición imperdonable. ¿Qué pasaría con Stefan después de haber sido atacado por cinco como ella a la vez? No quiso ni pensarlo. «_No, a él no le va a pasar eso. Él se va a recuperar, y volverá a contestarme con frialdad y a mirarme con esos ojos tan poderosos y a llamarme cara de marmota... Tiene que ponerse bien. No puede... haber enloquecido. Yo no... Nunca me lo perdonaría_». El profesor Dumbledore se incorporó, diciendo:

—Voy a avisar a la señora Pomfrey. ¿Le importaría quedarse con él hasta que vuelva, señorita Granger?

Hermione asintió sin dudarlo, y volvió la cabeza a Stefan, mientras Dumbledore salía en busca de la bonachona enfermera. Un nudo de tristeza, como una violenta oleada, la sacudió entera. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, si hubiera aceptado eso de que no había sido más que un sueño? «_Él seguramente estaría muerto_», dijo su voz interior. La sola idea de perderlo la martirizaba. «_¿Perderlo? Pero si ni siquiera es mío..._», suspiró. «_Tal vez, pero... Aunque nunca lo sea... ¡Bueno, ya está bien, Hermione! Habías dicho que lo olvidarías, y tienes que conseguir lo que te has propuesto. No puedes rendirte a tus sentimientos cada vez que lo ves. ¡Es ridículo!_», se recriminó a sí misma. Un suspiro involuntario se escapó de los labios de Stapleton, lo que le puso a Hermione la carne de gallina. Se fijó bien en las rasgaduras de su túnica. El costado seguía sangrando copiosamente, y la chica se preguntó si eso no lo estaría debilitando aún más. Después de ver numerosos cortes, se fijó en un roto mayor en el muslo derecho. Entre los jirones de tela no le costó mucho distinguir la cicatriz de la _Felix Felicis_. Hizo un poco más grande el agujero (supuso que a él le daría igual) y la observó con atención. Estaba tan inflamada como la suya, pero no sangraba. «_¿Y por qué la mía sí?_». Se fijó de pronto en que tenía una forma peculiar. Era como la mitad de un corazón roto. Se dijo que serían imaginaciones suyas, que ahora no veía más que tonterías relacionadas con el amor y esas gilipolleces. Entonces, por un impulso, alargó sus dedos hasta él. Éstos, al entrar en contacto con la piel fina de la cicatriz, se iluminaron. Hermione estuvo a punto de caerse del hueco en el diván donde se había sentado, pero no pudo moverse. Un segundo después, sintió que el interior de su cuerpo empezaba a agitarse, que su energía vital comenzaba a fluir hacia sus dedos para ir al cuerpo del chico herido. Al principio no sintió ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de él, pero cuando una fracción de la energía ya se había transferido al otro cuerpo, advirtió un extraño tipo de conexión con él. Por fin, la luz se apagó, y ella pudo separar sus dedos de la pierna de Stapleton. Una sorprendente debilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo entonces. Notó que se le iba la cabeza, y mientras con una mano se sujetaba la frente, con la otra se apoyó inconscientemente sobre el torso del chico que, sin que pudiera adivinarse, abrió los ojos.

— ¡Granger!— exclamó con la voz ronca, mirándola con asombro.

La chica lo miró desde detrás de sus dedos, sin creerse lo que veía. ¡Era él! ¡Estaba despierto! La vista se le nubló de repente y cayó sobre su pecho.

— ¡GRANGER! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Intentó incorporarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si le hubiera pisado más de mil veces un Colacuerno Húngaro. Sin embargo, ver a Hermione sobre él, desmayada, le hizo sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, apoyándose sobre los codos primero, y después, no sin esfuerzo, sentándose con la espalda recostada sobre el brazo del diván (N/A: Véase diván del s. XVIII, que Dumbledore tiene gustos extravagantes). La levantó con delicadeza de los hombros y le retiró el pelo de la cara. Estaba tan preciosa...

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Granger? ¿Por qué te has desvanecido de pronto?— le preguntó con la voz sedosa.

La acomodó sobre sus muslos, sujetándola con su brazo izquierdo, y le apoyó la cabeza inerte sobre su hombro. Sintió el roce de su nariz en el cuello y le dio un escalofrío. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y su mejilla quedó rozando el cuero cabelludo de la chica. Suspiró.

—No sé por qué cuando cerré los ojos tenía la cara de Bellatrix en la retina y, al abrirlos, me he encontrado con la tuya, pero me alegra... que estés a mi lado.

Le acarició con cuidado el fino pómulo, pero al instante retiró la mano, apretando los dientes. Se le había olvidado por completo... «_Ahora ella es la novia de Weasley_».

—Además de mi alumna— murmuró entre dientes—. Severus, sigue siendo tu alumna...

— ¿Mmm?— respondió la chica, incorporándose tras parpadear repetidas veces. Tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro derecho de Severus y la otra cerca de su cuello. Se quedó paralizada al encontrarse de pronto con esos ojos negros que la enloquecían.

Se quedaron en esa posición, sin decir nada ninguno de los dos. «_¡Vamos, Severus, reacciona!_», se dijo a sí mismo el ex profesor. «_Que parece que no la has visto en tu vida y llevas siete años despotricando de ella_». «_Y un mes enamorado_», respondió su malvada conciencia. «_Yo todavía no he dicho nada semejante, conciencia del demonio_». Y, sin embargo, siguió sin dejar que una palabra se escapase de sus labios.  
Hermione, por su parte, tenía la boca seca. Estaba segura de que la causa de su desmayo estaba íntimamente relacionada con la luz de unos minutos antes. «_¿Ha sido un transvase de energía? Porque así lo he sentido..._» Volvía a estar hipnotizada por sus ojos, por su nariz, por sus labios, por su voz, por su olor... Hacía que lo amase sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

En ésas estaban cuando Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey irrumpieron en el despacho. Los ojos del director se iluminaron, y se apresuró a acercarse a ellos.

—Sev... Señor Stapleton— se corrigió, ante la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Severus—, me alegro de verlo así, ¿pero cómo...?

— ¿Me permite examinarlo, director?— preguntó la enfermera, no dejando acabar al anciano.

Albus se hizo a un lado y Hermione se levantó, pero aún no se había recuperado del todo del mareo y sus piernas temblaron bajo su peso. Severus tuvo el impulso de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el director la había sujetado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?

—Sí, sí, es sólo... No tiene importancia, profesor.

— ¿Seguro?

La enfermera los interrumpió diciendo:

—Albus, ¿dónde dice que tenía una herida que sangraba copiosamente? Yo no veo más que rotos en su ropa y restos de sangre, pero ni un solo rasguño.

El director miró a los ojos a Severus, como intentando leer en su alma. El chico le sostuvo la mirada, pero sin saber qué transmitirle, pues él estaba tan sorprendido como el anciano.

—De todos modos, Poppy, no estaría de más que pasase esta noche en la enfermería. Mañana por la mañana iré a verlo.

—Como quiera, director. Señor Stapleton, ¿puede mantenerse en pie?

Sin esperar respuesta, se echó un brazo de Severus por los hombros y tomó impulso para levantarlo. Severus sintió que pesaba veinte toneladas más que antes.

—Últimamente no sale de la enfermería. Voy a pensar que lo que quiere realmente es venir a verme.

Y rió por su propio chiste. Severus chascó la lengua, cosa de la que no se percató la enfermera, e intentó enderezarse, pero sin éxito. Con paso titubeante, ambos salieron del despacho, dejando solos a Dumbledore y a Hermione.

—Bueno, señorita Granger, lo mejor será que vuelva a su sala común. Le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho esta noche. Le ha salvado la vida a ese muchacho.

—No... No soy una heroína, profesor. Lo hice porque tuve miedo, porque sentí...

Se calló. Se sentía tremendamente violenta. Aunque en el momento no se había dado cuenta, el director y Madame Pomfrey los habían pillado a ella y a Stefan en una posición ciertamente comprometedora. Y ahora Dumbledore le decía todo esto...

—Gracias por sus palabras, profesor. Si no le importa, me gustaría volver a la cama.

—Desde luego, señorita Granger. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando bajó a desayunar, sus amigos ya estaban en el Gran Comedor. Llegó muy apurada, sentándose al lado de Ron, que le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara y la besó. Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar por un momento. Se le había olvidado completamente que Ron y ella estaban saliendo juntos.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy, dormilona?

Ella sonrió por toda respuesta. Miró a Harry, que leía con atención una noticia en _El Profeta_.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?— preguntó con preocupación ante el ceño fruncido de su amigo, bebiendo un poco de zumo.

—Han avistado mortífagos cerca de aquí... Bellatrix Lestrange— añadió entre dientes. Harry no podía olvidar que Bellatrix había sido la responsable de la muerte de Sirius Black, su padrino y el mejor amigo de sus padres.

Hermione se echó a toser desesperadamente, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos.

— ¿Estás bien?— dijo Ron, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Ginny llegó en ese momento con otro ejemplar del periódico mágico en la mano.

—Buenos días, chicos. ¿Habéis leído ya la noticia de la _Suerte Líquida_?— preguntó, mostrando una de las páginas.

Hermione se habría atragantado de tener algo más en la boca aparte de la lengua.

— ¿Me dejas ver eso, Ginny?— preguntó, intentando controlar el temblor que invadía su voz.

Cuando el periódico estuvo en sus manos, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no perder la compostura. Leyó la noticia para sí misma, mientras sus amigos debatían sobre el tema de los mortífagos.

**_¿La suerte del amor?_**

_Esta noche han aparecido en la habitación del conocido Caldero Chorreante una pareja que llevaba dos meses desaparecida. Al parecer, debido a la oposición de sus familias..._

Hermione miró a su amiga pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

—Ginny, ésta parece la típica historia de la pareja incomprendida. ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

—Baja al tercer párrafo, tonta, y lee. Es increíble.

La chica obedeció a regañadientes.

_La pareja ha alegado que ya nunca podrá volver a separarse, pues dice haber sellado su amor mediante la legendaria "Unión de suertes", procedimiento más mítico que otra cosa consistente en mezclar una misma poción Felix Felicis con la sangre de ambos miembros de la pareja. Ellos están convencidos de la validez de lo que han hecho, a pesar de que no haya podido ser demostrado de ninguna manera que dicha práctica funcione realmente. Los resultados, según ellos, son..._

No quiso seguir leyendo. Le aterraba lo que podría encontrarse si continuaba.

— ¿Qué opinas?— preguntó Ginny—. ¿No te parece romántico lo de "los destinos unidos para siempre"?

Hermione notó que el corazón se le aceleraba. «_¿Des... destinos unidos para siempre?_».

— ¿Y qué me dices de las cicatrices en forma de medio corazón? Parece ser que ambos tenían una, cada uno de una mitad.

El corazón de Hermione pasó entonces de su pecho a su garganta. El recuerdo de la pierna de Stefan la golpeó como una bofetada en toda la cara. «_Medio corazón roto..._».

—Qué pena que sólo sean leyendas— intervino Ron—. Si no fuera así, Herms y ese estúpido de Stapleton estarían ahora unidos para siempre.

—Es verdad, que se os rompió un frasco de Suerte Líquida en la pierna, ¿no?

—Sí, pero Ron tiene razón— contestó Hermione, intentando cambiar de tema—: Es sólo una tontería. Por cierto, Harry, ¿qué más dice sobre esos mortífagos?

A pesar de haber sido ella quien había iniciado la conversación, al instante se abstrajo en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora? Porque por mucho que pensase que era una tontería, las cosas estaban así. Tenía los hechos ante sus ojos: Suerte Líquida, cicatrices, sangre... Recordó la cara de Stefan cuando le dijo que lo que llevaba era el frasco de _Felix Felicis _y cómo la había mirado cuando ocurrió "el primer momento de luz". «_Él sabe algo_», pensó de pronto. «_Él sabe algo y me lo va a explicar_». Se puso en pie, llena de una determinación que llevaba días sin sentir. Sus amigos la vieron salir del Gran Comedor, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada.  
Ron se volvió hacia Harry y su hermana, con un cacho de beicon en la boca.

— ¿Qué bicho le ha picado a ésta últimamente?

* * *

Albus llegó a la enfermería por la mañana. Todas las camas estaban vacías salvo la de Severus, que llevaba bastante rato despierto. Giró la cabeza al ver aproximarse al anciano, que se sentó en la cama de al lado.

— ¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

—No me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida— respondió Snape con ironía.

—Lo siento mucho, Severus. Puse en peligro tu vida.

—Yo solo puse en peligro mi vida, director. No intente flagelarse por ello, cuando el único responsable de mi estupidez soy yo.

«_Y Granger_», añadió para sí. Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Severus... ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo? Cuando yo llegué, tenías a cinco personas lanzándote la maldición _Cruciatus _a la vez. No puedo creer que no hayas sufrido más secuelas que unos cuantos dolores a lo largo del cuerpo.

Severus se removió en la camilla, incómodo. No le apetecía mucho en ese momento hablar de lo que, él suponía, era la causa de que estuviera vivo.

—Y no sé por qué, pero creo que tiene que ver con la señorita Granger. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—No sé a qué se refiere— se apresuró a contestar Snape.

—Oh, vamos, Severus, lo sabes perfectamente. No hace falta ser un genio para saber quién es la persona a la que también afectó la _Felix Felicis_. La señorita Granger, ¿no?

—Es usted quien lo ha dicho, no yo.

—Por favor, muchacho, que nos conocemos...

Severus se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer ahora, Albus? Que su brillante mente invente alguna solución para mí.

* * *

Hermione llegó sin resuello a la puerta de la enfermería, que estaba entreabierta. Oyó voces que provenían del interior. Las distinguió al instante: eran el profesor Dumbledore y Stefan. Se acercó a la ranura para escuchar. Su curiosidad podía más que su ética en esos momentos en que se hallaba tan exaltada. La voz del chico llegó a ella furibunda, nerviosa, casi desesperada...

—Albus, sabe que es verdad. Esa maldita poción... ¡Estoy unido a ella de por vida!

Hermione se quedó helada. Entonces no sólo sabía algo... Lo sabía todo. Su respiración se aceleró aún más. Sin embargo, su mayor sorpresa llegó cuando habló Dumbledore.

—No te preocupes. Quizá sea posible encontrar una solución, a eso y a todo lo demás... Severus.

* * *

**En fin, chicos/as, perdón por el retraso, pero anoche estaba demasiado muerta de sueño para actualizar, así que eso se remedia hoy! Espero que se os haya quitado la angustia de no saber qué le pasaría a Sev (aunque habría sido ilógico que matara a mi protagonista o lo dejase tarado).**

_**RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAP. 10**_

**mordred**: Muchas gracias! ^^

**BlueMeanie**: No, por Dios, piedaaad, no me envíes una cibercolleja! Siento que se te cayeran las lágrimas, no lo hice a propósito (snif,snif). Severus, que por fin parecía haber empezado a ver un poco de luz en todo el asunto, va y se entera del peor modo posible de que (la idiota de) Hermione está aceptando salir con el zanahorio. Ese golpe mata a cualquiera. Y, cómo no, un impulso suicida le dio a nuestro pobre ex profe y se fue a por Zorratrix! ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? A mí tb me parece patético salir con alguien por lástima, pero... Allá ella. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! =')

**mar 90**: Es lo que decíamos... No se puede salir con alguien por pena, pero a Hermione parece que le da igual, así que... Y sí, ha mandado a Severus a una muerte segura a manos de Bellatrix. Menos mal que la Felix Fecilis ha resultado ser más útil de lo que imaginábamos todos. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la mezcla tragicómica del capítulo! Es el fin último de todo escritor.

**Daniie Snape Malfoy**: Uff, sí, ha tomado una muy mala decisión, pero no sé si PRONTO es la palabra con la que definiría el momento en que va a darse cuenta de su error. Y el pobre Sev... Si es que se nos ha vuelto un inconsciente, joer!

**Yila**: Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho, muchooo! Bienvenida a "Reflejos"!

**minerva91**: Yo tb creo que Hermione es bastante tonta... Pero normalmente (risas). Mujer, la pobre Ginny sólo quería ayudar. Si Hermione le dice que le gusta Ron, no es problema de la pelirroja... Y el pobre Sev... AINS! Yo me ocuparé de la Zorratrix, no te preocupes. Ni un hueso sano le va a quedar a la h*** de p***! (risas) No te preocupes. Te prometo que la cara del zanahorio al descubrir la verdad va a ser de campeonato! ;)

**Sasamii**: Jajaja, sí, eso es exactamente lo que ha dicho. Y creo que a ninguna nos gusta Ron! Queda demostrado! Y los mortífagos... En fin, que Merlín lo ayude! (risas)

**Allelu**: Muajajajaja, sí, la bocaza de Hermione es como el edificio de correos entero, y Severus está como una puta cabra por ir a buscar a Bellatrix... El responsable de todo es Albus Dumbledore, no lo dudes! ;) ¿Te ha quedado lo suficientemente desarreglado en este capítulo o necesitas más? (risa malvada) Menos mal que a pesar de todo, te ha gustado! Espero que el 11 tb!

**Un abrazo a todas y gracias por los comentarios!**

**L&S**


	12. A partir de ahora

**_Cap. 12: A partir de ahora..._**

Hermione se encontraba completamente bloqueada. Sentía que las conexiones entre las neuronas de su cerebro se habían roto. «_¿Severus... Snape? No, no puede ser. No puedo creerlo_». _El Profeta_ que llevaba en las manos se escurrió de entre sus dedos. Ni siquiera podía descifrar ya las palabras que salían de la enfermería. Una mano en su hombro le hizo darse la vuelta sobresaltada.

— ¿Necesitas algo, querida?— dijo la señora Pomfrey, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—No, no, yo sólo...— titubeó Hermione—. Había venido a ver a Sn... Stapleton, pero... estaba dormido.

Y sin dejar que la enfermera añadiera nada, salió corriendo de allí. La mujer vio entonces el periódico en el suelo y se agachó a cogerlo. Después, entró en la enfermería.

—Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí!

—Hola, Poppy. Bueno, ya dije anoche que vendría, ¿no?

— ¡Ah! Es que como la señorita Granger me ha dicho que el señor Stapleton estaba dormido...

— ¿Granger ha estado aquí?— preguntó Severus, sobresaltado.

—Sí, acabo de encontrármela fuera. Se le ha caído este ejemplar de _El Profeta_...

Snape se incorporó de golpe, y tras sucesivos quejidos, extendió un brazo tembloroso hacia la enfermera.

—Démelo.

Fue tal su tono, que la señora Pomfrey se ofendió por toda respuesta. Puso los brazos en jarra y lo miró reprobatoriamente.

—Usted de lo único que tiene que preocuparse es de recuperarse. No hay periódico.

Viendo que Severus estaba dispuesto a levantarse por conseguir el ejemplar que la enfermera sostenía en su mano derecha, Dumbledore decidió intervenir.

—Poppy, por favor... Stefan está lo suficientemente bien como para leer _El Profeta_. No es más que el periódico...

Tras pensárselo mucho, la enfermera le pasó el ejemplar a Severus de mala gana. Éste lo cogió con brusquedad y empezó a hojearlo con avidez. Al desdoblarlo y ver el artículo en el que (seguro) Hermione había centrado toda su atención, se puso lívido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?— preguntó con preocupación el director.

—Lo sabe, Albus. Lo sabe TODO.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un momento. Dumbledore pareció comprender.

—Poppy— comentó, volviéndose hacia la enfermera—. ¿Recuerdas cómo estaba la puerta cuando has entrado?

—La verdad es que no estoy muy segura, pero... Casi podría jurar que estaba entreabierta. ¿Ocurre algo, director?

Severus notó que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sin poder controlarse, empezó a temblar. Intentó poner los pies en el suelo y levantarse. Albus se puso en pie también y lo sostuvo, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Lo ha oído, Albus... Sabe que yo... ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! ¡Debo hablar con ella! Tiene que entender...

—Tranquilo, muchacho— intentó calmarlo Dumbledore—. Aún no estás recuperado. ¡Mírate! No sé ni cómo puedes mantenerte en pie.

—Pero...

— ¡Dumbledore, no puedo permitir que mis pacientes se anden levantando de la cama por las buenas!

—Tienes razón, Poppy— asintió Albus, obligando a Severus a que se sentase en la camilla—. El señor Stapleton no debe moverse de aquí— volvió los ojos a Snape, que tenía la mandíbula apretada—. No te preocupes. Yo hablaré con ella.

El ex profesor miró a Dumbledore durante un segundo más y dejó de intentar zafarse de su agarre. El director le devolvió la mirada, haciendo una leve presión en sus hombros.

* * *

Hermione se movía por los pasillos como una autómata. Todavía no conseguía procesar toda la información que su mente había recibido esa mañana. La imagen de sí misma besando al que ella consideraba Stapleton, la horrorizaba ahora. «_Si de verdad él es Severus Snape... ¡Oh, Dios mío! He besado al Murciélago de las mazmorras_». Y eso no era lo peor. «_Lo peor es que estoy completamente enamorada de él_». Cuando cayó en la cuenta, vio que sus piernas la habían llevado a la gárgola que vigilaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. «_¿Por qué he llegado hasta aquí?_».

—Señorita Granger.

La chica se dio la vuelta ante la conocida voz que había pronunciado su nombre. Vio al profesor Dumbledore a su espalda, erguido, sereno como siempre estaba, con una expresión afable en el rostro. Para su sorpresa, y sin decir nada más, extendió un pañuelo hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lo tomó y se lo pasó delicadamente por la cara. Su mente confundida le hacía no darse cuenta de que Dumbledore sabía todo acerca de Severus desde el principio, y que ella acababa de enterarse.

—Creo que se merece una explicación, señorita Granger. Por favor, vayamos a mi despacho.

Hermione se dejó conducir por el director al despacho, y ni siquiera tuvo conciencia de que se había sentado hasta que Dumbledore la atravesó con sus ojos azules a través de sus gafas de media luna. Tragó saliva.

— ¿Se siente bien, señorita Granger?

La chica asintió. No se creía capaz de hablar.

—Me parece que usted... se ha visto envuelta en algo que no debía. Le pido disculpas por ello.

Hermione volvió a asentir. No llegaba a comprender del todo las palabras de Dumbledore. En ese momento no entendía nada.

—Se trata de dos... noticias muy chocantes recibidas a la par, y no de la mejor manera posible, la verdad. ¿Me equivoco?

La chica movió la cabeza a los lados. Obviamente, no se equivocaba. ¿Desde cuándo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore cometía errores?

—Una de ellas— continuó el anciano— está relacionada con el incidente acaecido con la _Felix Felicis_.

Hermione subió la mirada y la fijó en los ojos azules del director. Movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Tenía la boca seca, tanto que no podía pronunciar palabra.

—La otra... Bueno, es sobre la verdadera identidad del señor Stapleton.

La muchacha sintió que el desayuno que había tomado esa mañana se le subía a la garganta y le daba arcadas. No estaba segura de querer tratar realmente el tema con nadie, ni siquiera con Dumbledore.

—Pero centrémonos en la primera. Creo que es importante ir por partes para que usted entienda a la perfección todo lo que tiene que entender.

Buscó algún signo de aprobación por parte de Hermione, pero en vista de que la chica no decía ni una palabra, ni ejecutaba un gesto que dejase entrever su opinión, continuó.

—Como ya sabrá, nadie ha podido demostrar que esa conexión que se establece entre dos almas al llevar a cabo el ritual de la "Unión de Suertes", y de la que hablan las leyendas, exista realmente. Sin embargo...

— ¿Sin embargo?— dijo Hermione, hablando por primera vez.

—Sin embargo, me parece que en este caso, todo está bastante claro. Hay una sorprendente conexión entre usted y...— el director calló.

Hermione no sabía si se trataba de una pausa dramática o no, así que aguardó a que continuara. Efectivamente, Dumbledore volvió a hablar un minuto después, cambiando el tema.

—Y eso nos lleva al otro asunto: la identidad de Stefan Stapleton.

La chica notó que el nudo de su garganta se volvía más amargo por momentos y sintió que no quería seguir escuchando. Quería levantarse, irse de allí, huir... «_Olvidar a ese maldito Stapleton o Snape, o como demonios se llame_».

—Stefan Stapleton es en realidad Severus Snape, nuestro profesor de Pociones.

Lo sabía, y aun así, oírlo de los labios de Dumbledore fue como una sentencia para ella.

El nudo ya completamente amargo de su garganta empezó a subir lentamente hacia sus ojos. Escuchó cómo el director le contaba lo que había ocurrido desde que Severus regresó al castillo con veinte años menos hasta el momento, omitiendo ciertas partes que no creía que fueran fundamentales para la historia.

—Fui yo el que le ordenó absoluta discreción, el que ideó introducirlo como un alumno en Hogwarts... Severus no tiene la culpa de nada.

«_Sí, sí es culpable de algo... Me dio el golpe de gracia dejando que me enamorara de él_», pensó Hermione con amargura.

—Ahora tengo que pedirle un favor, señorita Granger: lo que le he contado aquí debe quedar entre nosotros. Nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, pueden enterarse. Eso supondría un duro golpe para la resistencia contra Bellatrix Lestrange y los suyos, de llegar a sus oídos. Severus estuvo a punto de echar a perder anoche esta ventaja que hemos ganado, pero aún conservo la esperanza de que esos asesinos no se percataran de la situación.

Hermione se puso en pie de golpe. No podía seguir allí. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, y no quería resultar tan obvia ante el director del colegio. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz neutra, tratando de parecer lo menos afectada posible.

—No se preocupe, profesor Dumbledore. No diré nada. Es a mí a la que menos le interesa seguir con esto. Será como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si él... no existiera.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la salida sin dejar que Albus contestara. Lo había hecho justo a tiempo, porque sus mejillas se hallaban ahora surcadas de sendas lágrimas. Dumbledore la vio salir a través de sus gafas de media luna. Suspiró, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

* * *

Severus continuaba en la enfermería, bajo la amenaza de la señora Pomfrey de ser inmovilizado con un _Petrificus Totallus_ si se empeñaba en intentar levantarse. Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que Dumbledore salió de la enfermería, y seguía sin tener noticias. «_Tranquilo, Severus... No tener noticias son buenas noticias_», se dijo a sí mismo para calmarse. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que algo se había roto. De todo el dolor que soportaba en el cuerpo, el peor era el de la cicatriz de la _Felix Felicis_. Le ardía horrores. «_¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Tanto te ha asqueado enterarte de que Stapleton era en realidad tu grasiento profesor de Pociones?_». Se reacomodó en la camilla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba tremendamente preocupado.

* * *

Hermione pasó meditabunda todo el día. Sus amigos ya habían renunciado a la hora de la cena a arrancarle una sola palabra, porque la chica parecía haber hecho huelga de labios cerrados. Ni siquiera Ron, con sus chistes tontos, había conseguido hacerla reaccionar. Cuando fue hora de acostarse, todos se despidieron de ella, que no contestó a ninguna de sus palabras. Se quedó sola en la sala común, sentada en uno de los sillones y con los pies apoyados en el asiento. Observaba las llamas desde detrás de sus rodillas. Su mente vagaba, perdida en sus recuerdos de la última semana. ¡Cómo había cambiado todo en tan solo siete días! Siete días en los que su mundo se había vuelto del revés, su mente se había idiotizado y su corazón había enloquecido. «_Y todo por Severus Snape_». A pesar de no apreciarlo como persona, ella siempre había sentido una secreta admiración y un auténtico respeto por él. Lo consideraba uno de los mejores magos existentes, y sabía que se podía confiar en él. Y ahora, de repente, estaba en la disyuntiva más compleja de toda su vida. «_Por un lado, es mi profesor, Snape, el desagradable hombre de las mazmorras, serio, fríamente brusco, desagradable e incluso cruel_», se dijo, enumerando todos los defectos que pudo encontrarle en el momento a Severus. «_Y por otro... lo amo, y me aterra pensar que realmente no me importe quién sea ni que me haya mentido... Que no me importe nada salvo la posibilidad de estar con él_». Sabía que más tarde o más temprano tendría que hablar con él, tendría que enfrentarlo, pero pensar ahora en ese momento hacía flaquear sus fuerzas y nacer en ella un miedo que no conocía. Tenía miedo de que con solo mirarla descubriera todo lo que sentía por él, temía que se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba al respecto, la amedrentaba la idea de volver a chocar con sus ojos una vez más, de perderse definitivamente en ellos y olvidarse de que, al fin y al cabo, lo suyo nunca podría ser. Siguiendo con estas cavilaciones, se levantó de repente y salió de la sala común.

* * *

Severus caminaba despacio, apoyándose en las paredes. Harto de estar en la enfermería sin hacer y sin saber nada, había aprovechado que la señora Pomfrey no estaba para escaparse sin ser visto. Si pensaba que tumbado le dolía el cuerpo, la sensación de ponerse de pie fue horrible para él, y mucho más aún la de mantenerse sobre sus piernas sin caerse al suelo. Había tomado la resolución de marcharse porque sabía que si continuaba en la enfermería, terminaría embotándosele el cerebro. Necesitaba respirar el aire fresco que recorría el castillo por las noches, y que le hacía secreta compañía durante sus rondas nocturnas. Paró para descansar, apoyando la espalda en la pared de piedra. No dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaría Hermione, cómo se sentiría después de lo que había pasado y sobre todo... si lo despreciaría tanto como él la amaba a ella. «_¿Has dicho "amar", Severus?_», habló su maligna voz interior.

«_Ya empezamos... Ahora no, ¿quieres?_».

«_Pero lo has dicho... Eso significa que..._».

«_¡Basta, BASTA! Estoy harto de ti, conciencia maldita. ¡Sí, estoy enamorado de ella! ¡Sí, la amo! ¿Te ha quedado claro?_».

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene que quedarme claro?

Severus se sobresaltó ante la aparición repentina de esa voz. Hermione Granger salió de entre las sombras y lo encaró. Su semblante era una máscara de frialdad impenetrable. Al parecer, esta última pregunta la había pronunciado en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

— ¡Granger! ¿Qué haces tú...?

—Paseaba. Solamente paseaba...

—Saltándose las reglas, como de costumbre.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Ya volvía a su puesto de profesor cabrón? ¿Con la verdad había reaparecido su Yo de siempre? Perfecto, así las cosas serían mucho más sencillas.

—Verá, PROFESOR, no hay ningún motivo por el que quisiera saltarme las normas... por ahora. Solamente me estaba ahogando en la sala común y necesitaba aire. Y si usted es tan respetuoso con ellas, ¿qué hace vagando también por el castillo a esta hora?

—Mire, niñata insolente... Yo acabo de salir de la enfermería. Iba a la sala común de Slytherin.

—Curioso camino el que ha elegido... _señor_.

Hermione no podía evitar emplear un tono sarcástico y frívolo en todas sus respuestas. De no hacerlo, sabía que se vendría abajo.

—Es una... insufrible sabelotodo.

—Veo que el Murciélago Espantoso de las Mazmorras ha vuelto. Muy bien, profesor, así resultará mucho más fácil dejar claras las cosas entre nosotros.

Se obligó a acercarse un paso más a él, para que, a pesar de la oscuridad, le fuera posible hablarle mirándole a los ojos.

—A partir de este momento— susurró, casi pegando su nariz contra la de él—, usted no existe para mí. Yo no lo conozco, no sé quién es, ni siquiera puedo verlo... Nada.

—Perfecto— contestó él en el mismo tono susurrante—. Es lo que llevo pidiendo desde que nos chocamos en el maldito Callejón Diagon.

—Me alegro de darle gusto.

— ¿Tengo que darle las gracias?

Hermione no contestó. Intentó fulminarlo con los ojos, hacer que el dolor que ella sentía le llegase a él de algún modo. «_¿Pero cómo va a sentir dolor este iceberg? Seguro que le duele más que se le rompa un frasco de Veritaserum que lo que yo le estoy diciendo. ¡Imbécil, más que imbécil!_».

—No, no será necesario— tomó aire—. Sólo espero que se lo haya pasado muy bien riéndose de mí todo este tiempo.

Severus la observó un momento, recibiendo como puñaladas cada una de sus hirientes palabras. Y él, de lengua pronta para respuestas desagradables, era incapaz de mantenerse callado. Cuando le había dicho que desde ese momento en adelante, él iba a dejar de existir para ella, se había quedado helado. Y el sarcasmo, mezclado con la rabia y los celos porque ahora Weasley iba a tener el camino libre con ella, le llenaron la boca. Contestó, yendo contra sus propios sentimientos:

—Sí, ha sido muy divertido, sobre todo ver su estúpida cara con esos enormes incisivos. No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y lo abofeteó. Después, con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos, escupió con todo el rencor que pudo:

—Te odio, Severus Snape.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero ésta ha sido una semana complicada. ¡Mil disculpas, amigos! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

_**RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO 11**_

**minerva91**: Sí, habría sido bonito que Hermione, olvidándose de todo, entrara en la enfermería y le gritara a Sev todos sus sentimientos, pero no me la imagino haciéndolo. Creo que resulta más creíble que se fuera corriendo y, bueno... Que terminara así la cosa. Y sí, Albus es adorable. No sé por qué la gente dice que lo odia (risas)

**Daniie Snape Malfoy**: Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Espero que este también. Está claro que no iba a dejar que a Sev le pasase algo que lo dejase mal... Joer, soy mala, pero no tanto. Bueno, creo que lo de la conexión de la Felix ya ha quedado bastante clara... Con las aclaraciones de Dumbledore, más las pistas que he ido dejando en capítulos anteriores, no podría estar más claro (risas).

**Sasamii**: Hombre, claro, era la elegida para rescatar a Sev! Y menos mal que se despertó con ese sueño, que si no... Ains, que palma nuestro Snapy! Dumbledore, más que vencerlos, podríamos decir que los espantó. Que aunque sea genial, ya no es ningún niño, y enfrentarse a cinco mortífagos a la vez no tiene que ser fácil. Su fin era rescatar a Sev, cosa que consiguió. Jejeje, sí, se ha quedado más o menos de piedra al enterarse. Imagínate la situación... (risas)

**BlueMeanie76**: Uff, no me digas eso, que me ruborizo! (risas) Es bueno que en un capítulo no haya sólo tragedia, o sólo comedia... Una buena mezcla hace milagros! (risas) Sí, vale, es un poco raro, pero piensa queeee... Albus ya chochea, por ejemplo (risas). No, lo que ocurre es que la enfermería estaba vacía, y no se percataron de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Poppy es la amaaa! Qué más quisiera ella! (risas) Y yo no me canso de agradecerte tus palabras y que te esté gustando el fic! ^^

**Yila**: Si has leído el fic desde el principio, te habrás dado cuenta de que mis finales siempre son así. No me lo tengas muy en cuenta (risas). Jejeje, el desmayo era casi obligado! Ains, quién no querría acurrucarse en el regazo de Sev? (suspiro)

**LylaSnape**: Creo que ya has podido darte cuenta de que lo que siente NO sólo es producto de "La Unión de Suertes". Obviamente, hay algo detrás. La cosa está en que la Felix lo ha sellado, lo ha hecho irrompible ya. ¿Y tú cómo reaccionaría si te enterases de algo así? (Usa mucho tu imaginación, vale? xD)

**mordred6**: Wow, se van haciendo más largos los comentarios! (risas) Me alegro mucho de que te guste! ^^

**herms black**: Qué bien que te guste! Bienvenida a "Reflejos"! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!

**Allelu**: Ay, Allelu, no sé si reírme o llorar con tus comentarios... Detecto cierto sarcasmo? (risas) Sí, es todo tan bonito... Y ellos son taaaan tercos! Qué divertido es hacerles sufrir! (risa malvada) Oh, no, no quiero consecuencias por sacar al zanahorio! Si para mí también es una tortura, joeeeer! (auch, no, por favor, ayyyy! no, un crucio no! auuuuu!). Espero que este capítulo tampoco te haya defraudado.

**mar 90**: Gracias, mar! Menos mal que Hermione se despertó a tiempo y fue a buscar a Albus. De no ser por ella, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado! Y ahora, con las cartas sobre la mesa... En fin, veremos cómo acaba todo.

**Mandy1890**: Hola! Bienvenida a "Reflejos". En primer lugar, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic. Y en segundo, gracias por tu comentario. A ver qué te ha parecido cómo ha seguido.

**Un abrazo a todas, y mil gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**_L&S_**


	13. Una lunática forma de saber la verdad

**_Cap. 13: Una lunática forma de saber la verdad_**

— ¿No me diga?— contestó Severus en un murmullo, apretando las mandíbulas hasta chirriar los dientes y sintiendo cómo la mejilla le palpitaba por el golpe—. Es una lástima que no me importe lo más mínimo lo que usted sienta o deje de sentir por mí.

Hermione lo miró durante un instante más sin añadir nada. En el silencio del pasillo, sólo se escuchaban sus rápidas respiraciones. Por un momento, la chica tuvo ganas de olvidarse de todo y comerle la boca para que no siguiera diciendo esas cosas que la herían tanto. Pero no hizo nada. «_No puedo hacerlo. Si lo beso ahora, me dará igual todo, me olvidaré de cómo están las cosas... Tengo que alejarme de él... para siempre_». Y echando mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, perdiéndose en las sombras del castillo. Snape se quedó donde estaba sin mover ni un músculo. Se había ido, sin más. Acababa de decirle que le daban igual sus sentimientos, y en vez de ponerse hecha una fiera, se había largado. No le había reclamado nada. «_¿Eso es todo lo que te importa lo que te he dicho, Granger? ¡Perfecto! ¡No, más que perfecto! A ver si así de una vez dejo de pensar en tonterías y me concentro en lo verdaderamente importante. Espero que Weasley y tú seáis muy felices_». Y él también tomó rumbo a su sala común, deseando caer en sus sábanas y pidiendo que los brazos del dulce sueño lo atrapasen e hicieran olvidar el día que había vivido.

* * *

Y así, con tanta determinación y tanta voluntad de alejamiento, pasaron los días, y las semanas... hasta llegar a los tres meses. Llegó diciembre, con su manto blanco, su frío acostumbrado y su ambiente navideño. Hermione se había implicado mucho en su relación con Ron, intentando establecer un equilibrio entre lo que todavía sentía por Snape y lo que quería sentir por Ronald. Durante los últimos meses, ella y su ex profesor se habían cruzado en contadas ocasiones, y en ninguna de ellas se habían dirigido la palabra. En clase, ni se miraban. Esto había logrado calmar la exaltación de la primera fase de enamoramiento, y permitía mantener dormido el ardor de la segunda. Cualquier persona que los viera, pensaría que ni se conocían.

Severus, por su parte, había vuelto a sus orígenes de frialdad y amargura. En esos momentos, realmente parecía Severus Snape en todo su potencial. Había renunciado ya a intentar integrarse en el grupo de Malfoy, y ahora vagaba solo, con un libro siempre en la mano, como un meditabundo de mal humor. Todos los días se le hacían igual de tormentosos, se aburría mucho, y no soportaba ver a Weasley besando a Granger por los pasillos como si le perteneciera en régimen de exclusividad. Cuando por casualidad se los encontraba, cerraba los puños y apretaba el paso, mirando hacia el suelo y esperando que no se le notasen los celos impíos que le devoraban el corazón. Aunque de un tiempo a esta parte, había conseguido dominar muy bien sus emociones. Ya era capaz de mirarlos en pleno morreo sin que ningún tipo de expresión se apareciese en su cara.

Con todo lo que fingían, sin embargo, eran desdichados. Ninguno podía olvidarse completamente del otro, y aun inconscientemente, se buscaban por el colegio. En alguna ocasión, uno había descubierto alguna mirada furtiva del otro, o se habían rozado el hombro al cruzarse en un pasillo.  
Ese día prometía ser igual de tedioso que los demás. Severus, harto de remover la tostada en su plato y de escuchar la risa de Weasley en la lejanía, cogió sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, saliendo del Gran Comedor. En la puerta, se chocó con unos alumnos de Gryffindor de quinto año con los humos bastante subidos, y los libros que llevaba en los brazos se le cayeron al suelo. Farfullando entre dientes y memorizando los nombres de cada uno de los chicos por si en un futuro podía ponerlos en su lugar, se agachó a recogerlos. De repente, unas pálidas manitas aparecieron a su lado, ayudándolo a coger las cosas. Miró a su derecha y vio a una curiosa muchacha rubia de ojos claros y blanca piel, que tenía aire de vivir entre dos mundos. «_¡Lunática Lovegood! ¿Qué demonios...?_».

—No se lo tengas en cuenta— dijo la chica con voz cantarina—. Están en una edad difícil.

Ambos se levantaron a la vez. Luna le dio los libros que ella tenía a Severus, que la miraba sin saber qué decir.

—Gracias— murmuró entre dientes, casi contra su voluntad.

—Soy Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw. Tú eres el chico nuevo, ¿verdad?

Severus estuvo tentado de contestar con toda su mala leche, diciéndole que sabía perfectamente quién era y que no necesitaba que lo ayudase a recoger las cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón, se mordió la lengua.

—Sí, hace tres meses lo era...

—Uno nunca deja de ser nuevo hasta que hay alguien que se esfuerza por conocerlo bien. Yo estuve siendo nueva hasta que en cuarto curso conocí a Harry y los demás.

Severus puso una mueca de hastío, deseando acabar con esa conversación. No tenía bastante con ser una especie de hombre maduro en cuerpo de joven, como para tener que aguantar las locuras de una chica... rara. Luna lo sacó de sus pensamientos con una de sus famosas directas.

—Me han dicho que eres muy bueno en Pociones... ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Snape la miró con sorpresa. Por nada del mundo se hubiera imaginado que le preguntaría eso. No supo que contestar.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? Bueno, ya sé que es sábado, pero he visto que los fines de semana apenas abandonas la biblioteca...

Sin que él hubiera dicho ni una palabra, la chica lo estaba dejando sin excusas. «_¿Y no puedo decir "Porque no me da la gana", y ya?_». Luna lo miraba a los ojos sin ningún tipo de titubeo, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese lo más lógico y normal entre los dos. Severus pudo verse a sí mismo negando con la cabeza. La chica sonrió de un modo etéreo.

—Vale, ¿voy a buscar mis cosas y nos vemos en la biblioteca en unos quince minutos?

Snape asintió, y aún seguía asintiendo cuando Luna ya se había marchado. «_¡Idiota, Severus! ¿Por qué no le has contestado una de tus borderías y te has marchado, dejándola con la palabra en la boca?_». Su conciencia le dio la respuesta. «_Porque ella es la única que ha sido realmente amable contigo desde que empezó el curso_». El chico bufó y se fue hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

— ¿Otra vez volvéis a tener entrenamiento de quidditch?— preguntó Hermione con fastidio—. Ron, ¿cuándo vamos a tener un fin de semana para estar juntos, sin ninguna quaffle de por medio?

—Vamos, Herms, no te lo tomes así. Además, dentro de dos semanas tenemos la excursión a Hogsmeade. Podemos ir al salón de té ese tan cursi que tanto te gusta.

Hermione le dio un suave golpe en el hombro por toda respuesta y se levantó.

—Pues que se os dé bien el entrenamiento. Yo estaré...

— ¡En la biblioteca!— corearon sus tres amigos, para estallar en carcajadas un segundo después.

La chica torció el gesto y salió del Gran Comedor con aire digno. Ron se volvió a Harry y Ginny, sonriendo.

—Creo que nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida, chicos.

—No, si se nota— dijo Ginny—. Y más feliz serás cuando...

Harry le dio un suave codazo en las costillas, a la vez que a su hermano se le ponían coloradas las orejas.

* * *

Tres horas habían transcurrido desde que Severus miró el reloj por última vez. Siendo sinceros, el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Para variar, había estado durante la mañana del sábado con alguien. Luna había resultado ser una alumna aplicada e inteligente, pero tenía que admitir que las Pociones no eran lo suyo. Aunque en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, había conseguido corregirle una serie de errores base, haciendo que la chica los borrase de su memoria y los cambiara por otros nuevos, rotundamente correctos. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta del talento de esa chica estando en clase? «_Pues, básicamente, porque nunca te has tomado el tiempo ni la molestia, Severus_».

—Creo que ya lo he entendido. El bezoar es útil para curar todo tipo de venenos, incluso los más peligrosos.

—Ajam— asintió el chico, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

— ¡Perfecto!

Dicho esto, empezó a recoger todas sus cosas, ante la sorpresa de Snape, que la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Bueno, me voy ya. Tengo que dar de comer a los _Torposoplos._ Si no, se me meterán en los oídos cuando me acueste, y mañana me levantaré con la cabeza embotada. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Severus.

Cuando el ex profesor de Pociones se percató de cómo lo había llamado, la chica ya había llegado casi a la salida. Se puso en pie precipitadamente y corrió hacia ella, provocando un mal gesto de la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria. Alcanzó a Luna justo en la puerta, y la agarró del brazo para se detuviera.

— ¿Cómo... me has llamado?— preguntó en un susurro.

La chica se dio la vuelta hacia él y lo miró como si acabara de decirle que le gustaban sus zapatos.

—Severus. Así te llamas, ¿no?

Snape la observó, atónito y sin saber qué responder.

—Eres nuestro profesor de Pociones. Te noto muy rejuvenecido— añadió, como si el hecho de que Severus hubiera vuelto a ser un adolescente, fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mirando a los lados, y esperando que no los hubiera escuchado nadie, se acercó a Luna con aire confidencial.

—Verá, señorita Lovegood...

—Puedes dejar a un lado los formalismos, Severus. Ahora tenemos la misma edad.

Semejante respuesta le cortó el hilo a Snape de lo que iba diciendo. A regañadientes, se corrigió.

—Verás, Luna... Tienes razón, yo... soy Severus Snape. Pero de esto no puede enterarse nadie— se apresuró a añadir—. Por favor, prométeme que no dirás ni una palabra.

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Si tú no lo has contado, tus razones habrás tenido.

Severus supo en ese momento que podía confiar en ella. Tenía gracia que una alumna a la que él había considerado una tarada, fuera ahora una de las tres personas conocedoras de su secreto. «_Caprichoso el destino..._».

* * *

Hermione dejó de leer y se estiró en su asiento. Llevaba toda la mañana ahí sentada y le parecía que se había quedado paralizada en esa postura. Todo su cuerpo se quejó cuando intentó moverse. Había sido un día de intenso estudio, y la verdad es que deseaba saber si sus amigos habían acabado ya su entrenamiento de quidditch o no. Recogió sus cosas y se levantó de allí. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco. Allí parados— ¡y muy juntos!— estaban su amiga Luna y Snape, hablando en voz baja. Hermione podía soportar no mirarlo, ignorarlo por completo, verlo reírse de ella, pero eso... No, verlo tan cerca de otra, aunque se tratara de Luna Lovegood, la ponía enferma. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a él y pedirle un sinfín de explicaciones que el chico no tenía por qué darle. Tratando de contener sus celos, y diciéndose a sí misma que seguramente estaba malinterpretando la situación, salió de la biblioteca, dándole un golpe a Severus en el hombro al pasar. El chico se giró justo para ver quién se había chocado contra él, y pudo distinguir una larga cabellera castaña perdiéndose en el pasillo. Tragando saliva, volvió a mirar a Luna, intentando olvidar que Granger y él habían estado en contacto por una milésima de segundo.

* * *

El lunes llegó, y con él, las clases. Ese día, además, tocaba doble sesión de Pociones con Slytherin.

— ¿Crees que si vomito en el caldero y le digo a Slughorn que es una nueva poción inspirada por Malfoy, me lo dará por válido?

—Claroooo— contestó Harry con ironía—. Seguro que te pide un frasco para guardarla de recuerdo.

—En serio, Harry— añadió el pelirrojo—, prefiero comerme una Acromántula a tener Pociones con Slytherin.

—No te quejes, que podría ser peor. ¿Recuerdas a Snape...?

— ¡Uff, a ese ni me lo menciones! Que no sé dónde está, pero por mí se puede quedar ahí durante mucho tiempo...

Hermione los empujó a los dos dentro de clase, intentando ignorar que ellos hablaban de alguien que estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaban.

La clase del día fue tranquila. Tuvieron que elaborar una poción para dormir de un nivel muy avanzado y era una de las que podían incluirse dentro de las posibles para los ÉXTASIS. Al finalizar, el profesor Slughorn llamó a Harry, Hermione y Severus a su presencia.

—Bien, muchachos, muy bien... Verán, quería decirles que el sábado por la noche celebro una de mis reuniones, y estaría encantado de que pudieran asistir.

Ninguno de los alumnos dijo nada.

—Sería como las otras que hemos celebrado, con cena y una agradable charla entre compañeros "especiales". ¿Cuento con ustedes?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Cuando unos ojos negros se cruzaron con unos melados, parecieron oírse chispazos.

—Cuente con nosotros, profesor— contestó Harry, agarrando a Hermione por los hombros.

—Oh, gracias, Harry, querido. Nos divertiremos mucho. La señorita Weasley también está invitada— apuntó el profesor, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry sonrió por compromiso y se alejó de allí junto con Hermione, después de despedirse ambos del profesor. Severus continuaba ahí de pie. Era el único que no había contestado.

— ¿Y usted, Stapleton? ¿Puedo contar con usted?

—Sí, puede contar conmigo— respondió secamente.

Después, se dio la vuelta y se marchó del aula.

* * *

Harry y Hermione caminaban juntos, en silencio, hacia la sala común. El chico llevaba el brazo derecho apoyado sobre los hombros de su amiga. Con una ligera presión, hizo que se detuviera. Ella lo miró confusa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí, Herms. Llevas rara desde principios de curso, desde... tu encontronazo con Stapleton en el Callejón Diagon. Y... ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar en clase?

—No sé a qué te refieres— contestó la chica, tratando de disimular el ligero rubor que empezaba a teñir sus mejillas.

—Vamos, Hermione, que no soy tonto... ¿Qué hay entre Stapleton y tú? Porque no me puedes negar que hay algo.

—Harry, no sé qué quieres oír...

—La verdad. Somos amigos, ¿no? Por favor, confía en mí.

—Es que...

El muchacho la miró fijamente, intentando leer algo en sus ojos. Hermione temblaba como un flan. Harry era su amigo, sí, pero también era amigo de Ron, y no creía que fuera a gustarle que le dijera que... sentía algo por Stapleton. «_Severus Snape_», dijo para sí en su cabeza.

—Sólo contéstame a algo...— cedió el chico, intentando averiguar cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera—. ¿Estás enamorada de Ron?

Hermione lo miró también a los ojos. Le había hecho una pregunta directa. No podía mentirle, no en esas condiciones. Empezó a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, no lo estoy, Harry.

— ¿Eso significa...?

—Por favor, no me tortures más. Bastante tengo ya conmigo misma. Eso sólo significa que Ron es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero...

—Estás enamorada de otro...

—Harry, por favor...

—De...

—No lo digas.

—... ¿Stefan Stapleton?

Hermione enterró la cara entre sus manos. Se acercó a Harry para que la abrazara, pero antes de que éste pudiera hacer nada, una voz detrás de ellos dijo:

— ¿Estás enamorada de Stefan Stapleton, Hermione Granger?

* * *

**He aquí otro nuevo capítulo, amigos! Menuda situación en la que se han quedado Hermione y Harry, ¿eh? Bueno, se admiten apuestas sobre quién es la persona que pronuncia la última pregunta (risas). A ver cuántos acertáis.**

**Y cuidadín con meterse con Luna, porque os las veréis conmigo! (risas)**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias de antemano por vuestros comentarios.**

_**RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAP. 12**_

**minerva91**: Jajaja, bonita y difícil pregunta... Creo que NO se puede ser más imbécil! (risas) Imagínate qué asco, como le dé a la cicatriz de la Felix por ponerse a incordiar... No van a poder ni con su vida (risas). Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Yila**: No, no, deja las uñas, porque vienen curvas... Y las vas a necesitar para sacarle los ojos a alguien (espero que no a mí, jejeje). ¿A quién no le encantaría vivir en el regazo de Sev para siempre? Ains, qué bonito! ^^

**mordred6**: Jajaja, creo que con tu perspicacia has llegado al fondo del tema. Reconciliarse o no reconciliarse... That's the question!

**Allelu**: Alaaaaa, ¿demasiado drama? Joer! ¿Realmente te resultaría entretenido si "se quedaran juntos y ya"? :S Cuando les dé por estar juntos, ya verás como no te defrauda (risas). Hasta ahora, parecía que Sev sólo podía hablar con su conciencia, pero... Ha aparecido Luna en la ecuación. Veremos cómo maneja esta nueva situación con ella de por medio. Y sí, tiene una lengua que más le valdría morderse, pero es tan "nice" que da igual lo que diga... Me sigue pareciendo monísimo! (ojillos tiernos) En cuanto al tema de Ron, supongo que en este capítulo habrás acabado potando, porque ha habido zanahorio para aburrir... Pero era lo que tocaba, guapa, así que ajo y agua.

**Smithback**: Bienvenidísima a "Reflejos". Me halaga mucho que esta historia haya sido una de las primeras que has leído, y espero que sigas conmigo y los demás hasta el último capítulo. Gracias por opinar que el fic merece la pena. Sí, estos dos son tercos de coj****. Ya veremos lo que le pasa a Severus y por qué se ha convertido en un adolescente. Por cierto, ¿tu nick tiene algo que ver con las novelas de Preston y Child?

**BlueMeanie76**: Ains, po dio, po dio, no me digas que te sentiste angustiada por el capítulo. Joooo, que me deprimo! Sí, de momento (y en tres largos meses) todo parece ser imposible entre ellos, pero sólo de MOMENTO. Espero que éste te haya angustiado menos, y que te haya hecho más gracia... Creo que hay en él un tipo de humor raro flotando en el ambiente. Y el final sí que fue un ZAS en toda la boca para Sev, aunque haya intentado disimularlo. Es lo que tiene la testarudez! Muchas gracias por tus halagos, guapa! Creo que no los merezco! =')

**Daniie Snape Malfoy**: Fíjate qué casualidad! Justo cuando todo podría resultar facilísimo, llega la verdad y lo jode todo! No hay derecho, a que no? (risas) Jejeje, como verás, Hermione ha sabido fingir muy, pero que muy bien que él no existe. Pero mira que irse con el zanahorio... (puaj!)

**Mandy1890**: Me alegra que te gustase el capi. Jajaja, pero mujer, si no les pasa a ellos, que son los protagonistas, ¿a quién le va a pasar?

**LylaSnape**: Ay, mujer, tampoco te angusties tanto. Éstos son tontos, y yo soy bastante mala, pero habrá un momento en que las cosas se arreglen, ya lo verás :). Y no es odio real... Sino dolor encubierto! (y testarudez, claro)

**NarkSnape**: Wooow, qué suerte que hayas seguido un camino de gotas de agua que te haya conducido hasta aquí. Bienvenida a "Reflejos"! Si odias quedarte con la intriga, a mí me odiarás también, porque todos mis capítulos terminan por un estilo (risa maligna).

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	14. If I never knew you

**_Cap. 14: If I never knew you..._**

Los dos amigos se giraron sobresaltados por la incursión en la íntima conversación. Hermione se notó enrojecer hasta lo más profundo de su ser. «_¡No, no puede ser! ¿Por qué él? ¿No había nadie más en el castillo para escucharlo?_». Trató de disimular su congoja poniendo cara de desprecio.

— ¿Decías algo, Malfoy?

El chico rubio de Slytherin la miraba con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa altanera en el rostro.

—Nada, solamente escuchaba, Granger, y cosas muy interesantes... Verás la gracia que le va a hacer a Stapleton que la asquerosa sangre sucia le estuviera contando a su amiguito Potter lo enamorada que está de él...

Un escalofrío recorrió a la muchacha. «_¡Oh, no! Por favor, eso no... Cualquier cosa menos eso_».

— ¿Qué has estado fumando, Malfoy?— se metió Harry de pronto—. Creo que empieza a fallarte el cerebro. Lógico, teniendo en cuenta que naciste tarado.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, Potter?— respondió Draco, sacando su varita.

Harry actuó por acto reflejo y sacó la suya también. Hermione lo sujetó de la túnica, mientras decía:

—Déjalo, Harry. No merece la pena que te ensucies las manos por las alucinaciones de este imbécil.

Como caído del cielo, el profesor Wellman apareció en el pasillo. Al verlos en semejante situación, enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Ocurre algo, señores?— preguntó, examinando con sus ojos marrones a cada uno de los chicos.

—No, profesor Wellman. Sólo charlábamos— contestó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Está segura, señorita Granger?

Hermione asintió, soltando la túnica de Harry. Los dos chicos guardaron sus varitas lo más disimuladamente que pudieron.

—No quiero que haya problemas entre ustedes, ¿entendido? La próxima vez, sus dos Casas perderán puntos.

Y diciendo esto, pasó por el lado de Malfoy, que lo miró de soslayo con un total desprecio, y siguió su camino. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, el rubio bajó la voz y les lanzó una advertencia a los dos amigos:

—Escuchadme bien los dos: Sé muy bien lo que he oído, y no vais a hacerme creer lo contrario. Esto no quedará así.

— ¡Mira qué miedo nos da, Malfoy!— lo retó Harry, volviendo a ser sujeto por Hermione.

El Slytherin puso una mueca y también se marchó. Hermione soltó entonces a su amigo, que se colocó la túnica de malos modos.

— ¡Ese maldito hurón cotilla...!

—Tranquilo, Harry, creo que hemos conseguido disimular bastante bien— dijo Hermione, intentando consolarlo tanto a él como a sí misma.

Interiormente, estaba rezando todo lo que sabía para que Malfoy se hubiera tragado lo que le habían dicho. No quería ni pensar que Stapleton... que Snape pudiera llegar a enterarse. Se moriría de la vergüenza. Además, también estaba Ron. Harry pareció leerle la mente.

—Tendrías que hablar con Ron, ¿no?

Hermione miró a su amigo a los ojos, suplicante.

—Harry, yo... Ron es la única tabla de salvación que tengo. No quiero... sentir nada por... ése. Y Ron puede ayudarme a...

—No, no puede— la cortó el chico—. Sólo podría en caso de que no estuvieras... realmente enamorada de él.

—Estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos por volver a enamorarme de Ron, sólo...

— ¡Pero escúchate, Herms! ¿Estás hablando así del amor? Por favor, fuiste tú la que me enseñó que...— se detuvo de golpe— Pero no sé qué hago diciéndote todo esto. Tú ya lo sabes, y por mucho que yo lo repita, hasta que no quieras oírlo, no te percatarás de ello.

La chica lo miró con angustia. «_¿Y qué puedo hacer, Harry?_», gritó interiormente, «_¿debería ir a verlo y decirle que no he podido olvidarme de su boca en los tres meses que llevo intentando ignorarlo, a pesar de saber que es el mismo oscuro y grasiento profesor de las mazmorras al que hemos criticado durante siete años?_».

—Pero sabe que con esto estás haciéndole daño a Ron, y también a ti misma.

Clavó sus ojos verdes en ella durante un segundo más y después se alejó de allí, negando con la cabeza. Hermione se quedó sola en medio del corredor, dándole vueltas a lo que Harry le había dicho. Sabía que tenía razón, que estaba usando a Ron, que era su amigo, de la peor manera posible, pero si se soltaba de su seguro amarre, se perdería en el tempestuoso mar que era para ella el ahora joven Severus Snape, y tal como estaban las cosas... Seguro que terminaba ahogándose.

* * *

La semana pasó ante sus narices sin que se dieran cuenta, y antes de poder decir "quidditch", Hermione y Ginny estaban arreglándose juntas para asistir a la fiesta de Slughorn. La pelirroja, que había ido a la habitación de Hermione con toda la ropa de su armario, estaba realmente emocionada: ésa era la primera fiesta a la que asistiría como pareja formal de Harry. Hermione estaba terminando de retocarse el maquillaje en un espejo.

—Ginny, por favor— dijo—, ¿podrías dejar de cambiarte de peinado cada dos segundos? Así no hay quien se concentre.

— ¡Ay, Herms, pues ayúdame! Dime, ¿cuál me queda mejor? ¿Recogido? ¿Suelto? ¿Liso? ¿Rizado?

Mientras decía esto, con la varita iba cambiando el look del pelo. Hermione se rió.

—Estás muy guapa con cualquiera de ellos. Elige el que más te guste, o... el que más le guste a Harry— añadió con picardía.

La pelirroja enrojeció ante semejante sugerencia.

—El problema, Herms... es que Harry me dice que le gusto de cualquier manera. Y así, es imposible.

—Entonces, no sé de qué te quejas. Con cualquiera que te pongas, a Harry se le caerá la baba, así que...

—Claro, como mi hermano es más simple que un botijo y nunca se fija en tu pelo, cualquier cosa vale, ¿no?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y siguió maquillándose.

—Por cierto— volvió a hablar Ginny—, ¿sabes quién viene también a la fiesta?

—Sorpréndeme— contestó Hermione sin demasiado interés.

— ¡Nuestra Luna! ¡Luna Lovegood!

Hermione se dio la vuelta, muda por la sorpresa.

— ¿Luna? ¿Y desde cuándo Luna atrae la atención del profesor Slughorn?

Desde que la había visto hablando con Severus tan confidencialmente, no podía evitar una nota de fastidio en su voz al mencionarla.

—No, no es Slughorn quien la ha invitado, sino el nuevo... Stapleton, o como se llame.

Hermione, que había vuelto a intentar pintarse los labios, al escuchar ese nombre, se desconcentró completamente y se salió de su trayectoria, pintándose media cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante barbaridad?

—Pues la propia Luna. Estaba muy contenta mientras me lo contaba.

Hermione no cabía en sí de asombro. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Pero, ¿por qué...? ¿Qué demonios ha visto S... tapleton en Luna? Quiero decir... que es muy raro que un tipo como él se relacione con nadie.

—Pues no sé, pero... ¿Por qué no? Luna es una chica increíble. En algún momento tenía que encontrar a la persona hecha para ella. ¿Por qué no va a ser el chico este?

Hermione volvió a salirse de los labios al pintarse y, suspirando, dejó los útiles y terminó de hacerlo con la varita. Parecía que esa noche no podría pintarse como una muggle normal sin acabar pareciendo un arlequín.

— ¿Estás bien, Herms? Te noto algo nerviosa...

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Vamos?— dijo rápidamente, intentando impedir que Ginny siguiera con el tema de Stapleton y su nueva "amiga" Luna.

* * *

«_No me ha quedado otra alternativa. No me ha quedado otra alternativa_», no dejaba de repetirse Severus mientras esperaba a que Luna fuera a encontrarse con él. «_Slughorn dijo que llevásemos pareja... No tenía elección. ¿A quién iba a invitar, a Granger? Seguro que va con su perfecto y estúpido Zanahorio, cogidita de su brazo como si fuese su prometida y..._». No pudo seguir recreándose en su frustración, porque una pequeña manita se posó sobre su hombro con delicadeza. Al darse la vuelta, descubrió a la Luna Lovegood más extraña que había visto nunca. Llevaba un vestido plateado con volantes, que le daba el aspecto de un femenino astronauta. El pelo le caía en cascada sobre la espalda y dos mechones se lo sujetaban atrás, como una especie de diadema invisible. Sin embargo, en toda su rareza, no estaba fea.

—Buenas noches, Severus. ¿Nos vamos?

Snape echó una nerviosa mirada a los lados, para después susurrar, acercándose a Luna:

—Por favor, señorita Lovegood, deje de decir mi nombre como si tal cosa. Podría oírla alguien.

—No hay nadie en cincuenta metros a la redonda...— respondió la chica— Y tú empieza a llamarme Luna, que llevas igual toda la semana. Así no conseguirás pasar desapercibido como un alumno más.

Era cierto. Aunque las dos primeras veces la había llamado por su nombre, no podía evitar el trato formal y distante. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba años dirigiéndose así a los demás.

—Muy bien... Luna. ¿Nos vamos?

La muchacha sonrió y se sujetó a su brazo, echando a andar.

—Estás muy guapo, ¿sabes?— comentó como si nada.

Severus la miró de reojo, amagando una sonrisa.

* * *

La fiesta de esa noche resultó ser algo distinta de las que ya había celebrado con ellos Slughorn. La habitación había sido mágicamente ampliada, y al lado de la mesa había una enorme pista de baile.

— ¿Qué... es... eso?— susurró Ron a Harry, mirando con pavor el lugar.

La verdad es que el sitio era muy acogedor, y a las chicas les encantó. Slughorn salió a recibirlos cuando llegaron.

— ¡Ah, Harry, amigo mío! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! Y muy bien acompañado, según parece— añadió, con una sonrisa pícara—. Bienvenida, señorita Weasley.

Ginny sonrió.

— ¡Bienvenida usted también, señorita Granger! Espero que disfruten mucho de la fiesta. Mmm...— miró a Ron con aire despistado—. Me alegro de verlo, Wallenby.

Cuando el profesor se fue, los tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras a Ron se le ponían las orejas coloradas.

— ¿Por qué contigo ha dicho bien tu apellido... mi apellido... nuestro apellido...?— empezó a tartamudear el pelirrojo, furioso porque el profesor de Pociones fuera incapaz de aprenderse su nombre.

—Porque yo soy muy buena en Pociones, bobo...— respondió Ginny, intentando parar de reír.

—Pe... pero...

Hermione, mientras tanto, buscaba con ansiedad a cierta persona por el lugar. Había dos gemelas de Gryffindor de cuarto año que se habían convertido en las golpeadoras del equipo y parecían tener poderes mentales de comunicación, una tímida Hufflepuff de quinto año que era capaz de transformarse en cualquier animal que deseara, varios Ravenclaws que discutían sobre quidditch en una esquina de la habitación y algunos Slytherins, que los miraban a ella y a sus amigos con una mueca burlona. «_¿Dónde están...?_». No pudo terminar de pronunciar la pregunta en su mente, pues la puerta se abrió en ese momento. Severus Snape y Luna Lovegood entraron en la habitación cogidos del brazo. Hermione se quedó sin aire, a la vez que un potente rubor acudía a sus mejillas. St... Severus estaba guapísimo, a su parecer: Iba vestido de negro —para variar—, pero llevaba puesto un smokin al estilo muggle, con camisa negra también y sin pajarita. La chica tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que la boca no se le abriera sola. Ron la sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando empezó a apretar la mano con la que sujetaba la de Hermione.

—Mira quién ha venido...— murmuró entre dientes, dirigiéndose a nadie en concreto.

Hermione asintió, viendo cómo Slughorn se acercaba a ellos para darles la bienvenida también, sin poder dejar de mirar al chico, que parecía no haberla visto.

* * *

Severus tuvo que soportar con desagrado la efusividad de Slughorn al recibirlos. Luna miraba al profesor con ese aire de otro mundo que la caracterizaba, mientras él se dedicaba a recorrer imperceptiblemente con la mirada el lugar. Casi enseguida vio a Hermione Granger, que lo observaba sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Gracias a una distracción de su novio Weasley, pudo mirarla bien. Tragó saliva ante la visión más increíble que había tenido en su vida: llevaba puesto un vestido de vaporosa tela azul que insinuaba perfectamente todos sus atributos. Severus notó que el calor empezaba a invadirlo y se obligó a recordarse que Granger no era para él, que ella ya había elegido a su zanahoria particular, y que él había ido a la fiesta con Luna.

—Qué guapa está Hermione, ¿verdad?— dijo de pronto la chica cuando Slughorn ya se había marchado.

Severus la miró, cogiendo aire. Contestó con un gruñido.

—Vamos a saludarlos.

Y de repente, Severus se vio arrastrado hacia el grupito que más lo cabreaba de todo el colegio. Luna saludó con alegría a sus amigos, que le devolvieron palabras igual de cariñosas. Todos, menos Hermione, que estaba un poco tensa. Trataba de ignorar que Snape estaba a su espalda, seguramente observándola.

—Buenas noches, Stapleton— se decidió a decir Ginny, en vista de que ninguno de sus amigos le decía nada.

—Buenas noches, Weasley— contestó Severus, dejando de mirar a Hermione para centrar su atención en la pelirroja. Pensó que no debía dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiar un poco a sus dos alumnos "favoritos"—. Veo que el pelo recogido le favorece casi tanto como el vestido que lleva puesto. Realza el color de sus ojos.

La chica enrojeció, y Harry miró a su ex profesor con cara de asesino en serie. ¿Cómo se atrevía... a su novia...? Severus esbozó media sonrisa, y decidió culminar su piropo de la mejor manera que sabía.

—Es sorprendente ver semejante despliegue entre tanta... mediocridad.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione. Casi podía jurar que eso iba por ella. Miró de reojo a Ron, que empezaba a ponerse morado, y a Harry, que había apretado los puños casi imperceptiblemente.

—No deberías deshacerte en tales halagos conmigo. Podrías molestar a tu pareja...

«_O a la tuya_», pensó Severus, sonriendo para sí con malicia.

—Luna sabe— respondió— que no la cambiaría por ninguna... de las aquí presentes.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera replicar a lo que había dicho, Slughorn los convidó a sentarse. La cena transcurrió tranquila, con una agradable y distendida conversación, arbitrada por el propio Slughorn. Cuando el último profiterol relleno de nata hubo desaparecido de los platos, el profesor dio una palmada, y la mesa quedo limpia. Dio otra, y empezó a sonar la música.

—Bueno, chicos, y lo mejor para el final... Después de una agradable cena, no hay nada como una sesión de baile para mejorar la digestión. Así que... Cuando quieran.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Parecía que muchos no compartían su visión de una buena digestión con Slughorn. La primera en levantarse fue Ginny, que cogió a Harry de las manos y se lo llevó a la pista. Poco a poco, los demás se fueron animando, hasta que en la mesa sólo quedaron Hermione y Ron, y Luna y Severus. La castaña no paraba de suplicarle a su pareja que fueran a bailar con los demás, pero Ron no dejaba de negarse.

— ¿Qué pasa, Weasley?— dijo Severus, intentando molestar un poco más al pelirrojo—. ¿Tienes miedo de caerte y quedar en ridículo si sales a bailar?

Ron lo fulminó con los ojos, y por toda respuesta, cogió de la mano a Hermione y se fue de la mesa. Luna miró a Severus.

— ¿Vamos a bailar?

—Yo no bailo... Luna— respondió Snape, secamente.

—Vale— dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo a la pista de baile.

Una vez allí, empezó a bailar como si lo hiciera con una pareja invisible. Severus reprimió una carcajada. «_Esta chica es de lo que no hay_». Para su sorpresa, las burlas de los Slytherin no se hicieron esperar, y empezaron a reírse de Luna casi en su cara. Severus se sorprendió a sí mismo levantándose y yendo hacia ella. Una vez a su lado, y después de fulminar con los ojos a los alumnos de su Casa, puso una de las manos en su cintura y con la otra tomó la de la chica, que le dedicó una sonrisa como si hubiera estado bailando con ella desde el principio.

—Esos Slytherins se están riendo de ti— susurró Severus, acercándose a su oído. Percibió entonces un suave olor a lavanda, proveniente del pelo de la chica, que se le hizo muy agradable. Volver a su adolescencia le estaba permitiendo descubrir cosas que a su Yo adulto le pasaban completamente desapercibidas.

—Ya lo sé— dijo Luna por toda respuesta.

— ¿Y no te importa?

—Si nos preocupamos demasiado de lo que los demás puedan pensar, dejamos de ser quienes somos para ser lo que quieren que seamos. Y eso conlleva a la infelicidad.

Severus la miró sin saber qué cara poner. «_Sin duda, juzgo a la gente demasiado deprisa_». Sonrió levemente, acercándose un poco más a Luna, para poder bailar como la orgullosa pareja que ella se merecía.

* * *

Hermione observaba la escena apoyada en el hombro de Ron. Había visto con satisfacción cómo Snape se negaba a sacar a bailar a su amiga rubia, y disfrutó aún más cuando la vio bailar sola como una marioneta en medio del escenario. Sin embargo, por algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, el chico se había levantado y en esos momentos bailaba pegado a ella como si fuesen un sandwich y la mantequilla. «_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿No tenía bastante con verme obligada a ignorarlo, sino que también tengo que soportar verlo con otra?_». Miró con rabia a Luna, y se dio cuenta de que los celos la estaban volviendo mezquina. «_¿Me alegro de que se burlen de Luna sólo por un ataque de celos? ¿Me alegra verla sola sólo porque a mí no me interese que esté con él? Hermione, empieza a abrir los ojos: Luna es amiga tuya y no debes... No puedes alegrarte de que se rían de ella. ¡Joder, reacciona!_». Decidió que lo mejor para evitar sentirse así era olvidarse de que ellos estaban allí y centrarse en Ron. Se había percatado de las miradas que les echaba Harry de vez en cuando, pero decidió ignorarlas también. En ese momento, menos que nunca podía renunciar a Ron. Era lo único que la ataba a la cordura y a la lógica de su vida normal.

* * *

—Te gusta Hermione Granger, ¿verdad?— dijo Luna en un momento determinado del baile.

Severus se separó un poco de ella, lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos, con los suyos abiertos por la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué... has dicho?

—Que te gusta Hermione Granger— volvió a decir la chica, con su tono de obviedad.

—Chisssst, ¿podrías no proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos? Es casi peor que... lo _otro_.

Luna asintió, sonriendo.

— ¿Tan obvio... soy?— preguntó un momento después Severus, cohibido.

—Bueno, no has parado de mirarla en toda la noche y... aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, me has llamado Hermione unas cuantas veces durante la cena.

Severus rogó desde lo más profundo de su ser que eso no fuera cierto. «_¡Oh, Dios, he alcanzado el nivel más alto de agilipollamiento mental: llamar a una mujer por el nombre de otra!_».

— ¿Y no te... escandaliza?

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Bueno, aunque haya cambiado un poco, yo... sigo siendo su profesor, y...

—También el mío, y estás bailando conmigo. Para mí, el amor no tiene nada de malo, venga de donde venga.

Severus comprendió entonces por qué había que apreciar a esa chica. Decía todo con sinceridad, saliendo por donde uno menos se lo esperaba, pero también era dulce y comprensiva. «_El hombre que se quede contigo, será muy afortunado, Lunática Lovegood_».

—Yo te ayudaré a conquistarla— comentó la chica con resolución, mirándolo con una sonrisa a los ojos.

— ¿Y cómo...?

Por toda respuesta, ella marchó a buscar al profesor Slughorn y le dijo algo al oído. Severus no pudo oír qué, pero la idea pareció entusiasmarlo. Dio unas palmadas y la música paró.

—Bueno, chicos... Ha llegado la hora de un cambio de parejas. ¡Vamos, no os hagáis los remolones! Sólo será durante una canción.

Severus intentó procesar lo que acababa de decir Slughorn. «_¿Qué te propones, Luna?_».

* * *

Harry miró con incredulidad al maestro de Pociones. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él? Buscó la mirada de su amigo pelirrojo y le indicó por señas que cogiera a su hermana, porque veía que el moscón de Stapleton iba a ir a por ella. Se le había olvidado por completo que Hermione también estaba allí. Ron captó el mensaje, y cogió a su hermana, a la vez que le pedía a Harry que hiciera lo mismo con su novia. Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno pudiera actuar, Luna se acercó a Harry, eligiéndolo como su pareja. El pelirrojo vio con horror cómo los únicos que quedaban sin pareja eran Stapleton y la propia Hermione. Pero las palabras de Slughorn lo horrorizaron aún más.

—Por favor, señor Stapleton, que la señorita Granger no muerde. Son los únicos que faltan para que empiece a sonar la música.

Severus miró a Hermione, que le devolvió la mirada. Ambos dieron un paso hacia el otro y extendieron sus manos para que Slughorn dejara de quejarse. Snape notó que su piel ardía al entrar en contacto con la de ella. Con otra palmada, se reanudó la música. _If I never knew you* _inundó la habitación con sus tenues notas, y las parejas empezaron a bailar. Severus y Hermione, sin embargo, se quedaron estáticos donde estaban, mirándose a los ojos, mientras la letra de la canción les llegaba hasta lo más profundo de los huesos.

_If I never knew you,  
If I never felt this love,  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be._

_If I never held you,  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me._

Severus dio un paso más hacia ella, quedando sus cuerpos prácticamente pegados. La miró a los ojos y empezó a balancearse suavemente, buscando que ella lo siguiera. Hermione no tardó más de dos segundos en acoplarse a su paso, y le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras la de él pasaba a su cintura.

_In this world so full of fear,  
Full of rage and lies,  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes.  
__So dry your eyes._

El chico notaba el palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Al final, había acabado rindiéndose, como siempre. Parecía que últimamente le era imposible controlarse cuando ella estaba cerca. Y ahora la tenía más cerca y dócil que nunca, bailando con él, escuchando con música lo que su propio corazón estaba diciendo a gritos. «_Te amo... Hermione Granger_».

_And I'm so grateful to you,  
I'd have lived my whole life through.  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you._

Hermione notaba que flotaba. Acababa de darse cuenta de que esos tres meses de fingida indiferencia no habían servido para nada, porque al estar en sus brazos, comprendía que seguía queriéndolo igual, que daba lo mismo lo mucho que se esforzara por querer a Ron, porque su corazón completo estaba inundado de ese hombre que estaba frente a ella. «_Te amo... Severus Snape_».

_I thought our love would be so beautiful.  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright.  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these wispers in the night,  
But still my heart is saying we were right._

_Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If i never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
__I've lived at last..._

Antes de que terminara de sonar la música, se pararon, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Respiraban agitadamente, pero más por la emoción contenida que por el esfuerzo de bailar. Se habían olvidado de todo y de todos. Sólo estaban ellos, la habitación y la música. «_Y mi corazón_», pensó Hermione. «_Y mi corazón_», pensó Severus. Empezaron a acercarse lentamente el uno al otro.

_And I'm so grateful to you.  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky,  
Never knowing why,  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you._

_

* * *

_

***La canción forma parte de la BSO de la película de disney, "Pocahontas". Os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras leéis esa parte del fic. Resulta muy enternecedora. Creo que no se puede poner el link, pero con que escribáis el título en Youtube, os saldrá.**

****Mirad, os juro que había contestado a todos y cada uno de los comentarios, pero al guardar los cambios, se me han borrado todos. Os contestaré por privado para poder actualizar ya. Por favor, no dejéis de escribirme. Ha sido un error que no se volverá a repetir. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**L&S**


	15. Hogsmeade

**_Cap. 15: Hogsmeade_**

Era un momento mágico... Slughorn lo había convertido en un momento mágico. Ambos, ajenos a todas las miradas que iban dirigidas a ellos, se miraban a los ojos sin apenas respirar. «_¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de besarlo? ¿Ya me da igual todo: sus insultos, sus malos modos, sus palabras de desprecio... que sea Snape, por Merlín? ¿He alcanzado ese punto?_». Severus notaba que su estómago se había dado la vuelta. «_Adiós frialdad, adiós autocontrol, adiós orgullo... Dios, Severus, ¿cómo has podido caer tan bajo?_». Veían sus bocas cada vez más cerca, aproximándose lenta pero inexorablemente el uno al otro... Y entonces, un brusco tirón los separó. Severus tuvo que parpadear varias veces para salir de la especie de trance en la que había entrado. Vio a Ron Weasley apartando de él a Hermione, con una cara de desprecio que podría haberlo matado ahí mismo.

—La canción ya ha terminado, Stapleton— dijo en tono agresivo, sujetando a Hermione por la cintura.

Severus dio un paso hacia delante sin darse cuenta, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera empujado. Parecía que los hilos que lo unían a Hermione tiraban de él como una energía superior. Ron apretó aún más la cintura de la chica, llevándosela un poco a su espalda.

— ¿No has oído lo que he dicho?— preguntó, empujando a Severus, que trastabilló dos pasos hacia atrás.

Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, lo miró con odio, pero sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Hermione, viendo lo que podría suceder si Snape explotaba, se apresuró a sujetar a Ron, y lo obligó a que la mirase.

—Ya está, Ron, el baile ha terminado. Vámonos a la sala común, por favor. Estoy muy cansada. ¡Buenas noches, profesor Slughorn!— añadió, despidiéndose del maestro de Pociones con la mano.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger. Wemby...— se despidió Horace.

Hermione se despidió también de sus amigos, incluido de Luna, y, echando una última mirada a Severus, salió con Ron de la habitación. El ex profesor volvió en sí, mirando a los que estaban a su alrededor, que ya se habían aburrido de observarlo. Casi no se percató de que Luna había llegado a su lado.

—Siento que las cosas no hayan salido como debían— comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No ha sido culpa tuya— respondió Severus, sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que se había marchado Hermione—. No ha sido... culpa tuya— volvió a repetir.

Miró a Luna un momento, aunque de modo ausente, como ensimismado. Después, sin dar ninguna explicación, ni a ella ni a nadie, salió también de la habitación. Luna se quedó pensativa un momento, para acto seguido continuar bailando como antes de que Severus se acercara a ella.

* * *

— ¡Hermione! ¿Tú lo ves normal? ¿No crees que merezco alguna explicación?

—No sé a qué te refieres, Ron.

La pareja caminaba por el pasillo. Ya estaban muy cerca de su sala común. Ron, rojo como un tomate, había empezado a recriminarle a Hermione por su baile con Severus en cuanto habían salido del salón.

— ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero, Hermione? ¡Estabas poniéndole ojos de sapo a ese imbécil!

— ¿Ojos de sapo? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

—Por favor, Hermione, que he visto cómo bailabas con él, cómo lo mirabas, cómo te abrazaba, el muy...— cogió aire para no decir un improperio.

—Era una canción lenta, Ron, y Slughorn quería que bailáramos. ¿Qué pretendías, que empezásemos a movernos como locos sin sentido?

—Lo único que pretendía es que MI novia no bailase con el único tipo de la sala que ha sido capaz de humillarla sin sentir remordimientos como si se tratara de su jodido príncipe azul.

— ¡Tú también me has humillado, Ronald!

— ¿Que yo te he...?

—Sí, me has obligado a que nos marchásemos para no montar una escenita en medio del salón. Porque sabía que si nos quedábamos, al final te pelearías con Sn... Stapleton— se corrigió rápidamente.

—Eso... Eso no tiene ningún...

—Oh, vamos, Ron...

Ya habían llegado a la puerta de la sala común. La Señora Gorda los observaba con una mezcla de aburrimiento y fastidio, esperando que alguno dijera la contraseña.

— ¿A ti también te gusta? ¿Es por eso que te ha molestado tanto que nos fuéramos?

— ¡Eres un...!

—Perdonad, alumnos— se metió la dama del cuadro—, que os moleste mientras os dedicáis tan tiernas palabras de amor, pero una no es una estatua a vuestra entera disposición. ¿Vais a decirme ya la contraseña?

Los dos chicos la miraron con los ojos candentes. Era eso lo que les faltaba: una burra de voz chillona metiéndose en medio de una de sus discusiones.

—Mira, Ron, será mejor que lo dejemos por esta noche, porque sólo sabes decir incoherencias. Colacuerno Húngaro— dijo con claridad, volviéndose hacia el retrato.

—Eso lo serás tú— respondió la Señora Gorda, haciéndose a un lado.

La chica castaña entró en la habitación, ignorando el último comentario de la dama pintada, y se fue directa a su habitación, sin despedirse de Ron, que dio una patada a uno de los sillones, para después sentarse en él. La imagen de los ojos de Stapleton al mirar al Hermione mientras bailaban se le había grabado a fuego en la retina, y hacía que le ardiese la garganta cada vez que tragaba saliva.

* * *

Hermione se desvistió y desmaquilló en cuanto llegó a la habitación. Sus compañeras ya estaban acostadas, y no se enteraron de su llegada. Y si lo hicieron, ninguno de sus movimientos las delató. Aparte de mentalmente agotada, la leona Gryffindor estaba muy confusa. «_Después de tres meses intentando olvidarme de... todo, llega Slughorn con su estúpido baile y echa todos mis esfuerzos a perder_». Se puso el pijama con brusquedad y se metió en la cama. «_Y encima de todo esto, al idiota de Ron no se le ocurre otra cosa que venir a reclamarme. ¿Qué se ha creído, que no sabía lo que hacía?_». La voz de su conciencia acudió a su cabeza, como de costumbre, para recordarle cómo eran las cosas en realidad. «_¿Realmente sabías lo que hacías, Hermione Granger? Porque ha habido un momento en el que me he perdido en un brumoso mar de sensaciones, y no era capaz de encontrarme..._». Hermione se tumbó de lado, enfadándose cada vez más consigo misma. «_No me he perdido en ningún mar de sentimientos, ¿vale? Snape no... significa ya nada para mí_». En vez de responder esta vez, su conciencia, maligna como ella sola, le trajo a la mente la canción que había sonado mientras bailaban. Recordó el momento en que sus manos habían entrado en contacto, cómo se había enardecido su alma al sentirse tan cerca de él, y cómo había gritado su corazón al mirarlo a los ojos. Había dejado de bombear sangre para bombear sólo su nombre: Severus... Severus... Se había sentido llena de amor por él, casi desbordada... de nuevo. «_¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de él tan fácilmente como me enamoré? ¿Por qué, ni aun estando con Ron, puedo sacármelo de la cabeza? ¡Déjame, Severus Snape, libérame de esta tortura! No quiero seguir amándote si voy a sentirme como me siento_». Una lágrima le rodó mejilla abajo, mojando su almohada.

* * *

Severus llegó a su habitación como un autómata. Todavía tenía la imagen de Hermione frente a él, bailando pegados, escuchando esa pegajosa canción de amor... Y otra vez había sido como si el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor, dejándolo solo con ella. Se quitó los zapatos con violencia y los lanzó debajo de la silla. Le daba lo mismo despertar a sus compañeros. Le importaba un carajo despertar a todo el castillo, si así ocurría. Hermione Granger había conseguido hacer que le hirviera la sangre... de nuevo. Y después había llegado Weasley a romper el momento, cuando todo era tan perfecto... Lo había odiado con todo su ser, pero había sido incapaz de reaccionar cuando lo había empujado. Y Granger se había ido con él... «_Severus, eres tan idiota... ¿Acaso todavía conservabas alguna esperanza de que Granger sintiera algo que no fuera asco, odio o repulsión por ti? Eres su mugriento profesor de Pociones, y ella lo sabe. ¿Esperabas acaso que... te amase?_». Se desabrochó la camisa arrancando todos los botones. No tenía paciencia para ir uno por uno. Ya arreglaría ese desaguisado por la mañana. Se tumbó en la cama sin ponerse el pijama, esperando que el frío le despejara la mente y lo sacara de ese estado de enajenación en el que había vuelto a sumirlo su encuentro directo con Hermione esa noche.

* * *

Los días de la siguiente semana pasaron deprisa para ambos. No habían vuelto a verse desde la fiesta de Slughorn. Ron se había encargado de ello. Hermione y él habían hecho las paces al día siguiente, con la previa humillación del pelirrojo. Había aceptado que se había puesto celoso, que ella tenía razón, que no debería ver fantasmas donde no los hubiera, que ella estaba con él y Stapleton no pintaba nada más que un baile... Hermione había escuchado en silencio sus palabras, sin atreverse a contradecirlo, sin atreverse a decirle que llevaba razón en lo que había pensado. Harry la había acorralado en algunos momentos, presionándola para que dejara de fingir de una vez con Ron, pero había conseguido escabullirse a tiempo para no tener que comprometerse a nada.  
Ese viernes llegaba también a su fin, después de una clase de Historia de la Magia particularmente agotadora. Los cuatro amigos descansaban antes de bajar a cenar, sentados en la sala común, calentitos junto al fuego.

— ¡Qué bien que mañana vayamos a Hogsmeade!— dijo Ginny, apoyándose sobre el pecho de Harry.

—Sí, ya había ganas de salir del castillo— corroboró su novio, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

— ¿Tenéis algo pensando?— preguntó Hermione, sentada en el suelo al lado de Ron, que se había hundido en uno de los sillones.

—Bueno— respondió la pelirroja, sonrojándose—, le había dicho a Harry que fuéramos al salón de té de _Madame Tudipié_. Me lo prometió antes de volver al colegio— añadió, mirando a Harry con ojitos de cordero degollado.

—Entonces nosotros tendremos que elegir otro destino— comentó Ron—. No quiero estar en el mismo lugar en el que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo van a estar dándose el lote.

—Nadie te ha dicho que mires— le increpó Ginny, lanzándole un manotazo.

— ¡Hey, parad ya los dos!— exclamó Hermione, apartando de un porrazo la mano de la pelirroja—. Aunque no tendría ninguna importancia que estuviéramos los cuatro juntos en el mismo lugar, cada pareja por su lado...— le devolvió a Ron una mirada escéptica— Creo que Ron tiene razón esta vez. Además, no tengo muchas ganas de aguantar las quejas de este pesado cuando se vea rodeado de tapetes de ganchillo.

—Es que el salón _Madame Tudipié_ es demasiado cursi— contestó el pelirrojo, sonriendo con inocencia.

—Dímelo a mí— corroboró Harry, recibiendo posteriormente un codazo en las costillas.

—Venga, dejaos de peleas. Será mejor que bajemos a cenar— comentó Hermione, poniéndose en pie.

—Sí, me muero de hambre— la apoyó Ron, masajeándose el estómago.

—Ron, tú siempre te mueres de hambre— dijo su hermana, riéndose, y echando a correr para que el pelirrojo no la alcanzara.

* * *

Severus salió prácticamente corriendo del Gran Comedor después de cenar. No soportaba ver al Zanahorio poniéndole puré de patata en la nariz a Hermione para hacer la gracia, y verla a ella riéndose con él como si fuera lo más original del mundo. Llegó a su sala común sólo con ganas de meterse en la cama y no despertarse en cien años. Sin embargo, incluso para él, aún era temprano, así que cogió un libro y se sentó a leer en un rincón de la sala. Sus compañeros de Casa no tardaron en llegar, llenándolo todo de un desagradable parloteo infantil. También aparecieron Malfoy y los suyos. Ocuparon todos los sofás disponibles, independientemente de que alguien quisiera sentarse también, y empezaron a charlar.  
A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la sala se fue quedando vacía, hasta que sólo la ocuparon Severus y Malfoy y sus amigos. Sin previo aviso, el muchacho rubio se acercó a él, sentándose en la mesa donde él estaba apoyado y obligándolo a retirar el libro que tenía en las manos.

—Últimamente ya no vienes con nosotros. ¿Estás enfadado por algo, Stapleton?

—Simplemente, prefiero estar solo, Malfoy— respondió con tono aburrido Severus, sin mirar a Draco.

— ¿Pero solo... solo? No sé, pensábamos que tal vez preferías la compañía de otra gente, como... Hermione Granger, por ejemplo.

— ¿Granger?— preguntó Severus, levantando la vista y percatándose de que los amigos de Malfoy se habían acercado hasta él, semirodeándolo.

—Sí, Granger... No sé si recuerdas que ÉSA y sus amiguitos Potter y Weasley son nuestros enemigos. Y, por lo tanto, los amigos de nuestros enemigos también lo son.

—Estás delirando, Malfoy— dijo el ex profesor, levantándose y encarando al rubio Slytherin— ¿Crees que voy a hacerme amigo de Potter y de su amiguita, la insufrible sabelotodo?

—En un primer momento, diría que no, pero...

—Malfoy, me aburres. ¿Por qué mejor no te dedicas a practicar quidditch, que Potter te da una paliza cada vez que os enfrentáis?

Draco se puso rojo de ira y de vergüenza.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Se escucha por ahí... No sabes lo mucho que te critican por la espalda, Malfoy.

—Sí, seguro que tu amiguita sangre sucia y tú os lo pasáis genial a mi costa— contestó Draco, volviendo a la carga.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a las habitaciones. Tenía que ignorar a Malfoy si no quería tener que convertirlo en un hurón como en su momento hizo _Ojoloco_ Moody. «_Y la ha llamado "sangre sucia"..._», se repitió en su mente, furioso.

— ¿Dices que no tenéis nada que ver? Pues ella parece opinar lo contrario... Al menos, eso le decía a Potter el otro día en un pasillo.

Snape paró en seco. Lo más seguro era que ese endemoniado rubio se estuviese tirando un farol, pero por la seguridad con la que lo había dicho, Severus intuyó que era verdad. Se giró lentamente, mirando a Draco con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Y qué es eso que te hace suponer que yo tengo algún tipo de relación con ella?

— ¿No lo sabes? ¿Ni te lo imaginas? Esa pobre sangre sucia le contaba el otro día a Potter...

Hizo una pausa dramática, durante la cual sus amigos se rieron entre dientes.

— ¿Vas a decírmelo, Malfoy, o puedo irme a dormir?— preguntó Severus con aburrimiento, cruzándose de brazos.

En vista de que el chico no contestaba, chascó la lengua con fastidio y volvió a darse la vuelta para, esta vez sí, marcharse a su habitación. Sin embargo, la voz de Malfoy a su espalda hizo que se detuviera de nuevo.

—Le decía... que estaba enamorada de ti.

Severus notó que un escalofrío lo recorría entero. ¿Qué acababa de decir ese pomposo y superficial rubio? Intentó que la mueca de su cara resultara inalterable. Miró a Malfoy con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz y y enarcó una ceja, sarcástico.

— ¿No serás tú el que está obsesionado con Granger, Malfoy? Ya, hasta sueñas con ella...

—No fue un sueño, Stapleton. Aunque a ti más te hubiera valido. Ahora la tendrás detrás de ti todo el tiempo, con su parloteo incesante taladrándote los oídos... ¡Por Slytherin, me ahorcaría antes de estar con ella!

—Dudo que ella, Malfoy, quisiera en algún momento estar con alguien como tú... o como yo.

Y sin querer escuchar nada más, ahora sí salió de la habitación. Draco se volvió malhumorado hacia sus amigos.

—Este tío cada vez me cae más gordo... Tendremos que vigilarlo más de cerca para ver si es verdad eso de que la amiguita de Potter, Sangre-sucia Granger, le importa tan poco como quiere aparentar.

* * *

El día siguiente, como enterado de que había una excursión a Hogsmeade, había amanecido soleado. Severus no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Le había estado dando vueltas a las palabras de Malfoy, una y otra vez, hasta que éstas dejaron de tener sentido. ¿Cómo iba a estar Hermione Granger enamorada de él? ¡Eso era un disparate, una invención de Malfoy para mortificarlo! En ese momento, como acordes con sus pensamientos, tanto Harry y Ginny, como Ron y Hermione pasaron por delante de él. «_Ella está con Zanahorio Weasley... ¿Y qué esperaba, si llevan siete cursos tonteando el uno con el otro?_». Los siguió con la mirada, mientras se alejaban hacia las puertas del castillo. Una figura danzarina apareció de pronto a su lado.

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Luna!— exclamó, sobresaltándose—. Me has asustado. ¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—Quería preguntarte si vas a bajar al pueblo con Malfoy y sus amigos.

—Yo no me junto con esa gente, Luna.

—Entonces, ¿querrías ir conmigo?

Severus clavó sus ojos en ella, que lo observaba con normalidad, esperando una respuesta. No había anhelo ni ansiedad. Se trataba de una simple pregunta.

— ¿Y por qué no vas con el grupito de Potter?

—Bueno... Le pregunté a Ginny si podía irme con ellos, y aunque me dijo que sí, me di cuenta de que en realidad querían intimidad. Iba a bajar con Neville, que me había invitado, pero ayer tuvo un accidente con jugo de bubotubérculo y está en la enfermería.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. Sí, había oído lo del incidente de Longbottom... Ese zoquete nunca cambiaría. Miró a Luna, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara.

—Está bien, vayamos juntos.

—Vale— dijo Luna, sonriendo ampliamente.

Echaron a andar por donde, minutos antes, los cuatro amigos Gryffindor habían dejado sus huellas en la nieve.

—Querría ir a Honeydukes. A mi padre le encanta el licor de regaliz que hacen allí. Dice que es el mejor de Gran Bretaña.

«_Sí, y también dice que existen los Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados..._», pensó Severus, intentando contener otra sonrisa sarcástica.

—Y también a la lechucería.

—Luna, ¿para qué quieres ir a la lechucería de Hogsmeade, si ya tenemos una en Hogwarts?

—Oh, no es para enviar ninguna carta— contestó la chica—. Es porque hay un cárabo al que tengo mucho aprecio, y siempre que voy al pueblo, bajo a darle una chuchería lechucil.

Severus, ahora sí, no pudo contener una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido?— preguntó Luna con sorpresa.

—Es lo más original que había oído nunca, Luna. Está bien, iremos a donde quieras.

—Y, por último, podríamos tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en _Las Tres Escobas_.

—Eso ya me gusta más.

* * *

Tras hacer todo lo que Luna quería, llegaron al local de Madame Rosmerta. Como de costumbre, estaba atestado. Buscaron con la mirada algún lugar en el que sentarse, y localizaron una mesa en un rinconcito al fondo. Al pasar por el lado de la barra, Severus se chocó con una especie de mendigo, que era más alcohol que otra cosa. «_Seguro que lo que ahora le circula por las venas es whisky de fuego_». Sorteando a las personas que ocupaban casi todo el espacio disponible, consiguieron llegar a la mesa... a la vez que otra pareja.

— ¡Vaya, Stapleton!— dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras—. ¿Ya te has cansado de la sangre sucia de Granger y has optado por una lunática?

—Cállate, Malfoy, si no quieres que el bigote de la señorita Parkinson mida lo mismo que la barba de Dumbledore.

— ¡Pero serás...!— dijo Draco, sacando su varita.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?— preguntó Madame Rosmerta, poniéndose en medio como quien no quiere la cosa y limpiando la mesa—. No quiero peleas de gallitos en mi taberna, así que si queréis batiros en duelo, será mejor que lo hagáis fuera de aquí.

—No... ya nos vamos— dijo el rubio, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo del abrigo—. Aquí apesta. Deberías limpiar mejor, Rosmerta. Creo que tienes ratas.

Y se marchó de allí, seguido de Pansy, que no había abierto la boca. Rosmerta los miró con el ceño fruncido, y sacó una libreta, volviéndose a Severus y Luna.

— ¡Pomposo!— exclamó, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta que se cerraba detrás de Malfoy—. ¿Qué vais a tomar, chicos?

—Yo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla— dijo Luna, soñadora.

—Y yo un whisky de...— se detuvo a medio camino.

Se le había olvidado completamente que ya no tenía su cuerpo antiguo, y que el nuevo le restringía ciertas cosas, como poder tomar bebidas alcohólicas en las tabernas. Madame Rosmerta lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo siento, pero nada de bebidas alcohólicas a los magos menores.

Severus intentó sonreír con inocencia, pero se ve que no lo consiguió.

—Era para ver si colaba...

—Ya...

—Entonces, otra cerveza de mantequilla.

—Marchando— comentó la dueña de _Las Tres Escobas_, yéndose.

—Se me había olvidado que no puedo tomar ya whisky de fuego en lugares públicos— dijo Severus, observando cómo Rosmerta llegaba a la barra.

Se volvió hacia Luna, y la notó decaída.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por parecer interesado—. ¿Es por lo de ese cárabo de la lechucería?

Luna asintió.

—Sé que... debe de resultar difícil, pero... Bueno, piensa que ahora descansa y...

—No, si no me preocupa que se haya muerto. Era ya muy viejo.

Snape la miró con una ceja enarcada. Demostrado: hiciera lo que hiciese, esa chica no iba a dejar de sorprenderlo.

—Lo que ocurre es que... La última vez que lo vi, le prometí que volvería a visitarlo, y no he podido cumplirlo.

—Pero eso tampoco es culpa tuya... No has podido bajar antes a Hogsmeade. Creo que lo comprendió antes de morir. Y seguro que te perdonará, allá donde esté.

Luna sonrió. Y entonces hizo algo que Severus no se esperaba... Lo abrazó. Severus sintió que nunca en su vida lo habían estrechado unos brazos con tanta ternura. Con timidez, a medida que iba recuperándose de la sorpresa, alargó sus brazos y la abrazó también. Comprendió en aquel momento que Luna era la primera amiga real que tenía, aparte de Lily Evans. Sin embargo, a la joven Ravenclaw lo unían otro tipo de sentimientos. Le gustaba estar con ella, le hacía sentirse libre, despreocupado, como si cualquier verdad, por horrible que fuera, aligerase su peso estando a su lado. Y él tenía muchas cargas en la espalda como para dejar escapar a alguien así. El carraspeo de Madame Rosmerta hizo que se separaran.

—Vamos, vamos, que corra el aire. Aquí tenéis lo que habéis pedido.

Por entre los brazos de la mujer, Severus, que se había sonrojado por la interrupción, pudo ver que alguien más había entrado en el local. Hermione Granger, del brazo de Ron Weasley, los miraba con sorpresa.

* * *

Por fin habían acabado todas las compras. Llevaban toda la mañana de acá para allá por el pueblo: de _Honeydukes_ a _Zonko_, de _Zonko_ a la _Casa de las Plumas_, de _Casa de las Plumas_ a _Tiros Largos Moda_... Y la última parada era _Las Tres Escobas_. Casi arrastrando a Ron del escaparate de _Zonko_, donde ya habían invertido un tiempo más que considerable, llegaron al local de Madame Rosmerta. Al abrir la puerta, se dieron cuenta de lo lleno que estaba.

— ¿Es que la gente no ha tomado una cerveza de mantequilla en su puñetera vida?— se quejó Ron, aprovechándose de su altura para ver si había algún sitio vacío.

—Mira, Ronald— dijo de pronto Hermione, dándole un suave codazo en las costillas—. ¿No es ése Cornelius Fudge, el antiguo Ministro de Magia?— preguntó, señalando al mendigo borracho con el que Snape se había chocado un rato antes.

Mientras Ron se fijaba en él, Hermione recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Se quedó paralizada al fijarse en las dos personas abrazadas que había en una mesita de la esquina más alejada.

—Pues sí, sí parece...

La chica ya había dejado de escucharlo. En esos momentos, Rosmerta se había acercado a la mesa, llevando consigo dos cervezas de mantequilla, por lo que habían roto su abrazo. Y, de pronto, Severus Snape la miró. Sonreía y estaba sonrojado. Un nudo de lágrimas acudió a la garganta de la castaña, que luchó con todas sus fuerzas por drenarlo.

—Ron— dijo con un hilo de voz—, por favor, vámonos a otro lugar.

— ¿Qué dices, Herms?— preguntó su novio, mirándola sorprendido.

—No quiero que nos quedemos aquí, por favor, vamos a cualquier otro sitio.

—Venga, no importa que esté un poco lleno. Seguro que encontramos mesa.

Hermione vio, impotente, cómo a los dos segundos un grupo de levantaba al fondo del local. Y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para que Ron y ella se marchasen que no fuera que Luna y Snape estaban allí también... abrazándose. Notó que su novio la cogía de la mano y la llevaba hasta la mesa libre. Pasó por el lado de Luna y Severus sin verlos y se apresuró a sentarse. Hermione les lanzó una mirada de soslayo y también se sentó. Rosmerta se apresuró en ir a atenderlos.

— ¿Qué tal, Ron? Hola, Hermione. ¿Qué os pongo?

—Hola, Rosmerta. Tráenos dos cervezas de mantequilla, una con jengibre, por favor.

La mujer asintió y se marchó moviendo las caderas poderosamente. Hermione había apoyado los codos sobre la mesa, y tenía la mirada fija en la pareja que se hallaba no muy lejos de ellos.

—Se me hace raro ver así a Fudge... Hace apenas un año todavía iba de señorón por la vida, luciendo ese horrible bombín verde... Y míralo ahora.

—Mmm— dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta, viendo que Severus y Luna hablaban en tono confidencial.

—Pero bueno, ahora mismo lo que menos me importa es Fudge, para serte sincero...— comentó el pelirrojo, acercándose a su novia en el banco donde se habían sentado.

La chica ni se dio cuenta.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad, Herms?— dijo Ron, obligando a Hermione a que lo mirase.

—Sí, sí, yo también, Ronald— contestó distraídamente ella, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

Ron se pegó aún más a ella y le besó la mejilla, cerrando los ojos. Empezó a darle suaves y breves besos en el rostro, trazando un camino hasta el cuello. Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir que la boca de su novio succionaba suavemente la piel cerca de su clavícula. El chico comenzó a subir hasta sus labios y los besó, sintiéndose desbordar de pasión. Hermione aguantó unos segundos, pero la morbosa curiosidad por ver qué hacían Snape y Luna pudo más, e hizo que, delicadamente, volviera a llevar a Ron a su cuello. Lo que vio cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la paralizó. Se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa y, diciéndole a Ron que iba al servicio, salió de _Las Tres Escobas_.

* * *

Severus, después de la primera mirada que habían cruzado, observó a Hermione y a Ron pasar por su lado hacia una mesa libre cerca de ellos. Luna también los vio, y después volvió la cabeza a Snape, que apretaba la mandíbula en un rictus de furia.

— ¿Por qué demonios... nos los hemos... tenido que encontrar... aquí?— preguntó entre pausas.

—Hombre, son _Las Tres Escobas_... Aunque no quieras, siempre te acabas encontrando a alguien.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué a Granger con su Zanahorio? ¿Por qué no han ido a besuquearse al salón de _Madame Tudipié_?

—Creo que allí se iban Harry y Ginny...— respondió Luna, pensativa.

—Claro, ¡cómo no! Potter siempre amargándome la existencia...

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—No, no... Tengo que acostumbrarme a ver a esos dos... devorándose el uno al otro como bestias hambrientas.

—Te veo mal, Severus. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que nos quedemos?

—Sí, sí, Luna...

Dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, pidiendo que le raspara la garganta como un buen copazo de whisky de fuego. Miró de reojo a la pareja, y vio que en ese momento Ron se lo pasaba muy bien con el cuello de Hermione. Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

—Creo que la situación requiere medidas desesperadas— comentó Luna, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Confías en mí, Severus?

Snape asintió, sin entender muy bien aquello a lo que se refería Luna.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te ayudaría a conquistar a Hermione?

—Sí, pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con...

—Pues éste es el primer paso.

Sin dejar que Severus reaccionara, puso sus manos sobre el rostro del ex profesor y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sus labios se unieron con un ligero roce. Snape no podía moverse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Luna? Justo cuando pensaba que era la amiga perfecta, hacía eso. ¡Y Granger los estaría mirando! ¿Qué pensaría, qué sentiría? Deseó que sufriera, que reventara de celos, como le pasaba a él. ¡Al diablo el mirar por la felicidad ajena! Su felicidad había estado mutilada desde que era un niño. Y cuando veía la posibilidad de recuperarla, aparecía una zanahoria con patas que se la arrebataba. No quería seguir sufriendo. Estaba harto de poder aguantarlo todo detrás de esa máscara de frialdad que se había creado. No podía más.  
Justo cuando iba a empezar a responder al beso de Luna, ésta se separó de él, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Acaba de salir. ¡Vamos, ve tras ella!

Severus, todavía confuso por el beso que acababa de recibir, miró a Luna sin entender lo que le decía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que ha visto nuestro beso y ha salido corriendo. Que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Que se ha separado de Ron y es tu oportunidad de salir y decirle lo que sientes. ¡Venga, no te demores más!

— ¿Cómo que...? ¿Pretendes que salga ahí y le diga... y le diga...?

—Sí, y le digas que la quieres. Deja de hacer el tonto de una vez, Severus, y pelea por ella.

—Pero... si me rechaza...

Ya lo había dicho. Eso era lo que más le aterraba de todo lo que era posible que pasara.

—Tendrás que arriesgarte. Vamos, hiciste cosas mucho peores durante el ascenso de_ El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_. ¿Te da miedo enfrentarte a una chica que te gusta?

—Ahora mismo preferiría una sesión de crucios, la verdad...

Miró hacia la puerta, tragando saliva. Sabía que si salía ahora y hablaba con Hermione, las cosas se resolverían, para bien o para mal. Pero tenía que ser sincero. Tenía que decirle la verdad esa vez. Apuró de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de cerveza de mantequilla y se levantó. Miró a Luna y le hizo una suave caricia en la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Gracias— murmuró, para después darse la vuelta y salir también de allí.

* * *

Hermione permanecía de pie a varios pasos, de espaldas a la puerta de _Las Tres Escobas_. Había empezado a nevar. Algunos copos atrevidos se detenían en su pelo, dándole un curioso aspecto. Había dejado la chaqueta dentro y se estaba muriendo de frío, pero prefería congelarse antes de volver a entrar allí. No después de haber visto a Luna besándose con Severus. Sacudió la cabeza a los lados, descargándola de nieve, a la vez que las lágrimas le recorrían el sonrosado rostro. De repente, alguien le colocó un abrigo sobre los hombros. Pensó que se trataba de Ron, que habría salido a buscarla, pero al observar la prenda, se dio cuenta de que no era su chaqueta. Se giró sorprendida y se chocó con los ojos de Severus, que la miraban de un modo extraño. Hermione sintió que se perdía en ellos.

—Gracias pero, ¿qué...?

Snape no le dio tiempo a que dijera nada más. La cogió por la cintura y hundió su boca en la de ella, que abrió desorbitadamente los ojos por la sorpresa, pero que al instante los cerró, y con un suspiro, subió sus brazos a la espalda y al cuello del chico y lo acercó más a ella. Severus la empujó hasta que quedaron pegados a la pared de la Lechucería, que era el edificio de en frente a _Las Tres Escobas_. Las palabras sobraban en esos momentos.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas y a todos! Bueno, como supongo que habréis visto, por fin un buen merecido beso. ¿Qué pasará después? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo (risas)**

**Muchas gracias de antemano por todas vuestras reviews. Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	16. Un camino de espinas escondidas

**_Cap. 16: Un camino de espinas escondidas por la nieve_**

Ron, mirando hacia el baño con insistencia, se preguntaba dónde estaría Hermione. Ya había pasado un rato desde que se había marchado, así que decidió ir a buscarla. Ya en la puerta del aseo femenino, el chico se dio cuenta de que no podía entrar como si nada, y una joven Hufflepuff que pasaba por allí resultó su salvación.

—Oye, perdona...

La muchacha se giró hacia él, sorprendida.

— ¿Te importaría decirme si sigue ahí dentro una chica castaña... Hermione Granger, de séptimo año?

La Hufflepuff entró en el servicio, para volver a salir al minuto siguiente.

—No, lo siento, aquí no hay nadie.

Ron resopló. ¿A dónde demonios habría ido? Se había dejado la chaqueta, así que suponía que no habría salido a la calle.

—Disculpa— dijo la Hufflepuff, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, ahora que lo pienso, unos amigos y yo acabamos de entrar y creo que la chica a la que buscas, Hermione Granger, está fuera... con otro chico.

Y sin dar más detalles, entró en el baño. Ron se dio la vuelta, confundido. «_¿Con un chico? Será Harry, que ya habrá salido de Madame Tudipié... Pero no, Harry estaría con Ginny, y la Hufflepuff ha dicho "chico". ¿Y si está discutiendo con Malfoy? Quizá tenga problemas»_. Convencido de que eso era lo que pasaba, apretó en el brazo el abrigo de Hermione y salió dando tumbos de _Las Tres Escobas_. Movió los ojos a ambos lados de la calle, intentando ver algo entre los copos que caían copiosamente. Se apartó un poco el pelo de los ojos y cuando los pasó por tercera vez por la pared de la Oficina de Correos la vio. O, bueno, lo poco que se veía de ella detrás de Stefan Stapleton. Notó que el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones. Se acercó a ellos dando unos cuantos pasos.

— ¿Hermione?— preguntó con una voz que no parecía la suya.

* * *

Severus oyó, al fondo de su delirio, que una voz muy lejana pronunciaba el nombre de la chica que en ese momento devoraba sus labios, liberando toda la pasión que contenía su joven y hermoso cuerpo. Dedujo que ella también lo había oído, pues lentamente sus bocas fueron separándose la una de la otra. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se escapaban de entre sus labios, hinchados por la presión a la que habían sido sometidos durante no sabían cuánto tiempo. Se miraron la los ojos durante unos instantes, para después volver a la realidad y entender a quién pertenecía la voz que los había hecho separarse.  
Hermione tragó saliva ante la visión de Ron frente a ellos. Estaba lívido. «_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué no has pensado que Ron podría descubrirte? ¡Por Merlín, mira sus ojos! Ahora mismo sería capaz de cualquier cosa_».

—Ron...— titubeó.

—Dime— la interrumpió él con la voz cargada de ira— que lo que he visto ha sido... una alucinación creada por el frío, Hermione.

—Yo...

—Dime— la cortó de nuevo, alzando cada vez más el tono— que no te estabas besando con este imbécil.

—Por favor, Ron, escucha...

—DIME— profirió, a voz en grito— QUE NO ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, HACIÉNDOME CREER QUE ME QUERÍAS, CUANDO ERA MENTIRA. ¡DÍMELO!

Hermione bajó la cabeza, incapaz de contestar. Temblaba de arriba abajo, y no era sólo por el frío, pues aún llevaba sobre los hombros el abrigo de Severus. Se mordió el labio inferior, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerle el menor daño posible a Ron, pero su amigo se le adelantó, interpretando su silencio como una respuesta.

—Ya veo... O sea, que NO ha sido una alucinación. SÍ lo estabas besando. ¡Y POR SUPUESTO que me has estado engañando! ¡Con él, Hermione! Podrías haber elegido a cualquier otro, pero no... ÉL, tenía que ser él.

Severus, que observaba la escena mordiéndose la lengua, cogió en ese momento la mano de Hermione, intentando infundirle algo de apoyo. Al fin y al cabo, él también era responsable de esa situación.

—No podías haber caído más bajo— escupió el pelirrojo con desprecio.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Weasley— siseó Severus con la mandíbula apretada.

—Y tú, sucia rata... ¡Tú...!

Hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, pero un segundo después se volvió hacia Snape y le propinó un potente puñetazo en la boca, tirándolo al suelo. Tras el golpe, se miró la mano, sacudiéndola por el dolor. Severus se incorporó en la nieve y se llevó la mano a la mandíbula, mientras ponía un gesto de dolor. Notó que tenía la boca llena de sangre y escupió, tiñendo de rojo el blanco inmaculado que lo cubría todo. Hermione se agachó a su lado a socorrerlo, pero él la apartó de sí y se puso en pie sin dejar de mirar a Ron. Sacó su varita. Al grupo de personas que había en torno a ellos, y que había acudido allí debido al escándalo, se le escapó un gemido ahogado.

—Saca... tu... varita, Weasley— murmuró Severus, en el tono justo para que sólo Ron lo oyera.

— ¡Guarda eso, Stapleton, maldita sea, y pelea contra mí como un hombre!

—Yo no uso los puños, Weasley, y menos para transformar tu ya de por sí desproporcionada cara.

—Si tanta confianza tienes en ti mismo, ¿por qué no peleas? ¿Tienes miedo de que Hermione vea cómo te rompo esa enorme nariz que tienes?

Severus apretó los puños, de modo que de la punta de la varita empezaron a salir chispas verdes.

—No, seguro que lo que temes es ir otra vez a la enfermería. Me han dicho que eres cliente habitual de la señora Pomfrey. ¿Estás buscando una excusa más para tener que volver... _Snivellus_?

Al oír cómo lo había llamado Ron, su pasado volvió a él con más fuerza que nunca, nublando su capacidad de razonar. Sus pupilas se estrecharon hasta ser apenas distinguibles. No sabía por qué había utilizado ese nombre con él. Quizá lo hubiera oído por ahí y lo hubiera repetido porque sí, pero Severus era incapaz de razonar en ese momento. Sólo sentía rabia, porque otra vez un amiguito de Potter se estaba burlando de él. Con un ágil movimiento, levantó la varita y le lanzó una maldición a Ron, dejándolo tendido en la nieve varios metros más allá. «_Agradece que no te haya lanzado un Sectumsempra, Weasley, porque ahora estarías muerto»_. Ron se levantó, sujetándose las costillas. Tomó aire con dificultad y se incorporó como pudo. Miró a Severus con odio y echó a correr hacia él, con la finalidad de embestirlo. Por suerte, alguien se cruzó en su trayectoria, frenando su avance e inmovilizándolo. Hermione suspiró con alivio al ver que se trataba de Harry.

— ¡Vamos, Ron, vamos! ¡Serénate, tío!— le decía el Niño que Vivió, mientras forcejeaba con su amigo.

— ¡Harry, suéltame! Ese gilipollas...

— ¿Quieres que te expulsen de Hogwarts? Porque es lo que ocurrirá si vas a golpearlo... Piensa: No merece la pena.

—Pero Hermione...

—Por favor, Ron, intenta calmarte. Volvamos al castillo. Necesitas ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Y haciendo un soberano esfuerzo, obligó a Ron a que echase a andar hacia las afueras del pueblo. Hermione observó la escena con el estómago encogido, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada. Vio que sus dos amigos se alejaban y que la hermana de Ron, Ginny, los seguía. Antes de alcanzar a Harry y a su hermano, la chica le echó a Hermione una mirada de profunda decepción, que le llegó hasta lo más profundo del alma. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista, la gente empezó a dispersarse. Hermione se volvió entonces hacia Severus, que estaba terminando de quitarse sangre seca del labio inferior. Éste le devolvió una mirada insondable. Una voz que arrastraba las palabras los hizo girarse.

—Ahora ya no sólo tendrás que lavarte la boca por haber besado a _Sangre Sucia_ Granger, ¿eh, Stapleton?

Snape, que aún sostenía la varita en su mano derecha, la apretó con fuerza.

—Parece que Weasley-Pis te ha hecho una recolocación de los dientes. ¿Todavía puedes hablar?

_«No me hace falta hablar para ponerte en tu sitio, muchachito idiota»_, pensó Severus, frunciendo el ceño. Esbozó una sonrisa torva y con un ligero movimiento de varita, hizo que Malfoy desapareciera. Hermione abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, mientras Pansy Parkinson buscaba a su novio con la mirada. Al echar un vistazo al suelo, profirió un grito de sorpresa. Severus rió entre dientes, y con otro movimiento de varita, elevó algo blanco, pequeño y peludo del suelo.

—Creo que ya se te había olvidado lo que es ser parecido a una rata, Malfoy— comentó el ex profesor, acercándose a donde estaba la Slytherin, que observaba con pavor cómo el nuevo zarandeaba a Draco por los aires al estilo del profesor Moody.

Sin quitar la sonrisa sarcástica de la cara, posó a Hurón Malfoy sobre la cabeza de Pansy, que empezó a emitir grititos histéricos, mientras se movía de un lado para otro. Cuando creyó que ya había tenido suficiente, lo dejó caer al suelo (con un ruido sordo) y lo devolvió a su forma original. Malfoy se puso en pie con precipitación, tocándose todo el cuerpo con rápidos movimientos impulsivos, mientras miraba a uno y otro lado. Severus lo cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y pegó su nariz a la suya, fulminándolo con sus ojos negros.

—No vuelvas a meterte nunca con Hermione Granger, ¿me has oído, Malfoy? Porque si lo haces, ser un hurón se convertirá en tu más anhelado sueño— dijo, con su voz susurrante más característica.

Draco lo miró con odio durante un instante, pero al segundo siguiente cogió de la mano a Pansy y ambos se alejaron de allí a paso ligero. Severus los observó con satisfacción durante un momento, pero se dio la vuelta al notar que alguien le echaba una chaqueta sobre los hombros. Se topó con los ojos miel de Hermione, que lo miraba entre divertida y preocupada, terminando de abrocharse su propio abrigo. Lo había recogido del suelo después de que Ron lo soltase sin darse cuenta.

—Se... Será mejor que... volvamos al castillo— titubeó él, cohibido al darse cuenta de la situación.

La castaña asintió, y ambos echaron a andar. Ya habían salido del pueblo cuando Hermione se arrancó a decir algo.

—Gracias por... lo de antes— susurró, ruborizándose al instante.

— ¿Mmm?

—Sí, por lo de... Bueno, lo que le dijo a Malfoy— aclaró, enrojeciendo aún más.

Ahora, después de que la había besado, la idea de que era el profesor Severus Snape estaba más latente que nunca. A él, sin embargo, parecía habérsele olvidado.

— ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?— preguntó con un deje de sorpresa en la voz.

Hermione le dirigió una rápida mirada, pero volvió a bajar los ojos. Quizá fuera cierto: ¿Por qué ahora lo trataba de usted si hacía un rato le había dado el beso más profundo y apasionado de toda su vida? «_¡Pero es Snape!»_, pensó, confundida.

—Por... Es que...

—Ahora no, Hermione— respondió Severus, anticipándose a sus pensamientos.

¿Hermione? ¿Acababa de llamarla Hermione? Uff, el Murciélago de la mazmorra debía de haber experimentado un cambio muy grande para dejar de dirigirse a ella como "Granger".

—Hay otras cosas por resolver antes— terminó de decir él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos actuaron como imanes para ella, que se vio obligada a mirarlo. Tuvo que tragar saliva ante la intensidad de esa mirada. Asintió lentamente, y continuó caminando a su lado, en silencio, hacia el enorme castillo que era Hogwarts. Al llegar al hall, se dieron cuenta de que tenían que separarse. Se quedaron de pie, el uno frente al otro.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey te eche un vistazo— comentó Hermione, acariciándole distraídamente la barbilla.

Este gesto provocó que ambos se ruborizaran, teniendo que carraspear para reducir la incomodidad del momento.

—Sí, creo que... será eso lo que haga— respondió Severus, manteniendo serio el semblante.

Hermione asintió. Llegaba el momento de la despedida. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Bastaría con un simple "hasta luego" o necesitaba algo más? Severus parecía estar en la misma disyuntiva.

—Bueno...— titubeó ella.

Por respuesta, Severus se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, echando a correr escaleras arriba un instante después. Hermione se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y acarició la zona donde el chico la había rozado con sus labios. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Movió la cabeza a los lados, saliendo de su ensoñación. «_Tengo que hablar con Ron»_, pensó con decisión, mientras la última vez que había visto al pelirrojo se repetía en su cabeza.

* * *

Severus salió de la enfermería a los cinco minutos de haber entrado. Le inventó la excusa a la señora Pomfrey de que se había caído de vuelta al castillo y se había dado en la boca con un tronco, pero no estaba seguro de que la enfermera lo hubiese creído. De todos modos, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Le dio una especie de elixir que le curó las encías dañadas y eliminó todo rastro de sangre en su boca.  
Severus no tardó en salir del lugar, nervioso por la idea de que Weasley pasara por allí y tuviese una excusa más para llamarlo _Snivellus_. Eso le llevó a recordar lo que había ocurrido para que el Zanahorio se hubiera puesto así. Una sonrisa estúpida se le dibujó en la cara. Había besado a Granger... ¡Por fin! Había tomado la iniciativa y ella no lo había rechazado. Es más, le había correspondido con una pasión desconocida para él. Quizá sí sintiera algo más que no fuera odio por él. Iba tan dichoso y despreocupado, que no vio a Minerva McGonagall en medio del pasillo y se chocó con ella.

—Discúlpeme... Iba distraído y...

— ¡Vaya, señor Stapleton! A usted lo andaba buscando. Tiene que acompañarme al despacho del director de inmediato— dijo la profesora de Transformaciones, mirándolo fijamente a través de sus gafas.

— ¿Por qué, si puede saberse?

—Eso se le comunicará a su debido tiempo. Sólo obedezca y vaya, inmediatamente.

Severus estrechó los ojos hasta que fueron dos rendijas y miró a la profesora, pero decidió no decir nada e ir directamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Echo a andar a paso ligero, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a McGonagall en todo el trayecto.

* * *

Hermione entró en la sala común con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se había demorado a propósito en los pasillos, pues temía el momento de enfrentar a Ron. Suspiró inconscientemente al llegar y ver que no estaba allí. Sin embargo, había otra persona que sí estaba. Ginny Weasley se levantó rápidamente cuando la vio entrar. La chica castaña la miró un momento, para después bajar los ojos a sus zapatos.

—Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?— preguntó con tono neutral.

Su amiga asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y ambas fueron a sentarse a un rincón de la habitación.

— ¿Podrías contarme qué es lo que ha pasado?— preguntó la pelirroja rápidamente, mirándola a los ojos—. Ron sólo decía incoherencias al venir para acá.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó Hermione, preocupada por la respuesta.

—Harry se lo ha llevado a dar un paseo. Supongo que estarán hablando.

—Entiendo...— contestó la chica, bajando la cabeza.

—Por favor, Hermione, explícame qué ha ocurrido, porque nunca había visto así a mi hermano y no entiendo nada.

—Es que... no estoy enamorada de él, y hoy me ha pillado besándome con... la persona a la que realmente quiero.

La cara de la pelirroja manifestó una profunda sorpresa. Se podía apreciar que en su mente se estaba produciendo una batalla entre lo que creía y lo que Hermione le estaba contando. Cuando consiguió aclarar sus pensamientos, preguntó:

— ¿Y esa persona... es Stefan Stapleton, por casualidad?

Hermione no contestó.

—Ya veo... ¿Y entonces por qué...?— se calló, pensando en la mejor forma de enunciar su pregunta.

—Fue algo totalmente inesperado, Ginny. Yo no... Quiero decir, que sabía que estaba con Ron, que no tendría que haber pasado, pero...

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Que desde hace cuánto sabes que no estás enamorada de él?

—Desde... el principio.

Ginny dejó escapar el aire con incredulidad.

— ¿Desde el principio? ¿Y eso qué significa?

— ¡Que me enamoré de Stefan Stapleton cuando lo conocí, Ginny, y ya estaba enamorada de él cuando comencé a salir con Ron! Tampoco es tan difícil.

—Y si estabas enamorada de él _desde el principio_, ¿por qué llevas tres meses saliendo con mi hermano? Explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo.

—Pues tú, mejor que nadie además, eres la que debería entenderlo. ¿O te recuerdo que estuviste tonteando con unos cuantos antes de estar con Harry?

—Ya, pero resulta que no estamos hablando de mí, Hermione, sino de ti y de mi hermano.

—No veo la diferencia.

—Pues la hay, y muy grande. Harry sólo me veía como una amiga antes de sexto año. Y por lo que parece, para Stapleton también eras algo más... _desde el principio_.

— ¿Podrías dejar a un lado el sarcasmo cuando pronuncies esas tres palabras, por favor? Y no sé en qué te basas para decir eso. Yo creí que me odiaba. De hecho, tenía la certeza de ello hasta hace un rato, cuando...— se puso colorada y no terminó la frase.

Ginny resopló.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Porque espero que no hayas pensado continuar con Ron como si nada.

—Por supuesto que no. Ante todo, Ron es mi amigo y...

—Aunque ahora mismo no lo parezca.

—Sí, aunque ahora no lo parezca...

—Y lo hayas tratado como un mero salvavidas, aprovechándote de sus sentimientos...

— ¡Basta, Ginny, basta! No voy a permitir que me juzgues. No...

Se interrumpió en ese instante. Harry y Ron acababan de entrar en la sala común. La mirada del pelirrojo fue suficiente para que la voz de Hermione huyera de su garganta y le dejase la boca seca a su paso.

* * *

Severus entró en el despacho de Dumbledore. Para su sorpresa, tanto Malfoy como Pansy Parkinson estaban allí. El director se hallaba sentado tras su silla, y lo miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna, con una expresión amable en el rostro.

—Bienvenido, señor Stapleton. Lo estábamos esperando.

— ¿Quería verme, director?

—Sí, sí, por favor, siéntese.

Snape fue hacia la silla que quedaba vacía y se sentó, sin mirar a sus dos compañeros.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿es él el alumno al que se refería hace unos minutos?

—Sí, ¿quién va a ser? Es el único Stapleton del colegio.

—Bien, entonces usted y la señorita Parkinson pueden retirarse. Querría hablar a solas con el señor Stapleton.

Draco no dijo nada, pero se marchó del despacho igual de enfadado que había llegado. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía que Dumbledore no iba a ser demasiado inflexible con él. Severus los vio salir por el rabillo del ojo, y sonrió con sarcasmo ante el detalle de Albus de llamar "señorita" a Parkinson.

—Bueno, Severus...— habló el director cuando estuvieron solos.

Snape volvió los ojos a él y le sostuvo la mirada. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, y lo volvería a repetir de ser necesario.

—Severus— repitió Albus con tono cansado—, sabes que en Hogwarts está prohibido el uso de la transfiguración como método de castigo. ¿Por qué convertiste a Draco en una comadreja blanca?

—Hurón, Dumbledore, era un hurón... Y lo hice porque se lo merecía.

— ¿Convertiste en un hurón a Draco Malfoy "porque se lo merecía"? ¿Ése es un motivo para ti?

—Estaba insultando a la señorita Granger.

Nada más decirlo, se dio cuenta de que había sido un error. ¿Desde cuándo defendía él a san Potter y sus amigos, y menos a Hermione, a la que siempre había tachado de ser una _insufrible sabelotodo_? Dumbledore lo miraba con curiosidad desde donde estaba.

— ¡Me sorprendes, Severus! ¿Qué circunstancia ha hecho que se dé la vuelta tu modo de ver a los alumnos? Ahora, no sólo defiendes a una de las más notables Gryffindor, sino que también castigas a un Slytherin por meterse con ella. ¿Qué hay detrás de eso, Severus?

El ex profesor se quedó callado. Sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, Dumbledore lo interpretaría como le diera la gana. Por ello, eligió el silencio como mejor modo de evitar conclusiones tergiversadas. Desgraciadamente, con Dumbledore esto parecía no tener efecto.

—Dime, ¿hay algo que quisieras contarme, Severus?

Hubo una pausa antes de contestar.

—No, Dumbledore. Nada.

Albus lo miró un momento sin hacer ningún movimiento que delatara lo que pensaba, para después asentir lentamente.

—Bien, pues entonces, puedes irte.

Severus se levantó rápidamente. No quería seguir en ese despacho ni un minuto más, o acabaría largándolo todo. Cuando ya tenía agarrado el picaporte, la voz de Dumbledore lo hizo detenerse.

—Por cierto, Severus... No puede ser.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Snape, dándose la vuelta hacia el director, sin comprender.

—No tengo nada en contra de lo que sientes por la señorita Granger, pero... Hasta que no averigüemos lo que ocurrió hace unos meses, no puede haber nada entre vosotros. Tienes que mantenerte alejado de ella.

* * *

**¡Bien, aquí lo tenéis! Espero que os haya gustado el modo en que Ron se ha enterado de los sentimientos reales de Hermione y que no odiéis demasiado a Albus, que el pobre está mayor... (risas)**

**Ahora me voy a contestar reviews. Paciencia, que las contestaré todas!**

**Muchas gracias desde ya por las que me dejéis en este capítulo.**

**Un abrazo a todos y todas!**

**L&S**


	17. Una aliada en la sombra

**_Cap. 17: Una aliada en la sombra_**

Severus no hizo ningún movimiento. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien las palabras del director. Miró a Dumbledore con una ceja alzada, en un gesto muy característico suyo.

— ¿Cómo dice?— volvió a repetir en un susurro.

—Me has oído perfectamente, Severus— contestó Albus, observándolo por encima de las gafas de media luna.

—No sé a qué se refiere— dijo el ex profesor, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

—Oh, vamos, Severus, no seas crío...

Snape lo miró con indignación.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que ser, Dumbledore? Le recuerdo que fue usted mismo el que me dijo que pasara desapercibido. Creo que estoy interpretando muy bien mi papel.

—Por supuesto, pero una cosa es eso y otra muy distinta...

—Ya sé a qué se refiere— dijo exaltado Severus, sin dejarlo terminar.

—Bien, pues si lo sabes— continuó el director con tranquilidad—, no creo que haga falta añadir nada más. No puede ser y ya está.

— ¿Cómo que "y ya está"? No voy a aceptar eso sin una excusa mejor que un "no puede ser".

—Ya te lo he dicho, Severus— repuso Dumbledore cansinamente—. No sabemos qué es lo que te ha ocurrido. Y hasta que lo averigüemos, no podemos permitirnos hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Y mucho menos, involucrar los sentimientos de la señorita Granger en ello.

—Yo no... ¡Ella ya está involucrada, Dumbledore! Y yo... también— le repateaba en extremo tener que admitirlo delante de Albus.

El anciano lo observó como si fuese un ejemplar de una especie extremadamente rara. Tenía fijos sus ojos azules en los de Severus, como intentando leer en lo más profundo de su ser. Estuvo así durante un tiempo, que a Snape se le hizo interminable.

—Puedes irte, Severus— terminó diciendo el director, cruzando las manos por delante de su rostro, seguro de que no hacía falta añadir nada más para que el chico entendiera. «_Lo siento, Severus..._».

Snape lo observó durante un instante con sorpresa, y después se marchó de allí apretando los dientes. ¿Quién se creía el viejo, Dios? ¡Acababa de pedirle que se separara de Granger, por Merlín! «_¿Por qué, Dumbledore? ¿Por qué precisamente en este momento?_».  
Caminó por los pasillos a trompicones, chocándose con los alumnos que pasaban por ellos para ir al Gran Comedor. Estaba que trinaba.

* * *

—Ron...

El chico pelirrojo las observaba a ella y a su hermana con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación. Para ser sinceros, no esperaba encontrarse a Hermione allí. Harry le dio un imperceptible apretón en el brazo, que parecía decir «_¡Contrólate!_». Ron cogió aire. Parecía que le costaba un enorme esfuerzo seguir la recomendación de su amigo. Hermione avanzó hacia él, ruborizada en demasía. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Escucha, Ron...

—Mira, Hermione— la interrumpió el pelirrojo—, lo que ha pasado...

Hizo una larga pausa, como si no supiese expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Retiró los ojos de los de Hermione, estudiándose con mucho interés los cordones de los zapatos.

—Todo... todo se ha roto entre nosotros— dijo por fin—. No puedo... perdonarte, Hermione. No puedo, simplemente.

La chica sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Ron estaba rompiendo con ella, incluso a nivel de amistad.

—Pero...

—Adiós, Hermione.

Dicho esto, Ron se dio la vuelta, sin volver a mirarla, y salió de la sala común. Hermione miró entonces a Harry, con las lágrimas recorriendo ya sus mejillas. Su amigo de ojos verdes la observó con severidad.

—Harry...

—Tú te lo has buscado, Hermione— la cortó el muchacho—. Ron me ha contado lo que pasó en Hogsmeade y...

—Eso fue...

—Da igual lo que fuera, Hermione. A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones.

La castaña bajó la mirada, incapaz de aguantar también las palabras de decepción de Harry. ¿Por qué la atacaban así, si lo único que había hecho había sido enamorarse? Y no había querido jugar con Ron o sus sentimientos. Simplemente, quería evitar que lo de Snape fuera a más, que terminase consumiéndola como, finalmente, había acabado ocurriendo.

—Has sido una egoísta— continuó Harry, con un frío tono de voz—. Y lo peor de todo es que yo te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso. Lo has estropeado todo, Hermione.

Le dolía decirle todo eso a su amiga, pero también le dolía ver a Ron como alma en pena, furioso consigo mismo por no haber conseguido que la castaña se enamorara de él. No le apetecía en esos momentos ser justo en absoluto, aunque ante el pelirrojo él la había defendido.

Hermione no pudo seguir escuchándolo. Mordiéndose el labio para evitar el llanto completo, apartó de su camino a Harry de un empujón y salió de la sala común por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ginny se acercó entonces a su novio y lo abrazó tiernamente.

— ¿No crees que hemos sido un poco duros con ella?— preguntó la pelirroja, preocupada—. A mí tampoco me parece bien lo que le ha hecho a Ron, pero... Si lo ha hecho, quizá es que sus sentimientos no aguantaban más.

—Yo lo sabía— respondió Harry, con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué?

—Ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de Stapleton después de que Slughorn nos invitara a su fiesta.

— ¿Y por qué no...?

—Preferí darle la oportunidad de que fuese ella la que tomase la decisión de contárselo a quien considerara— contestó Harry, adelantándose a su novia—. Pero lo que ha pasado ha precipitado los acontecimientos.

—Menuda se ha liado— suspiró Ginny, apretándose contra el pecho de Harry, que la envolvió con sus brazos dulcemente.

* * *

Hermione corría por los pasillos todo lo deprisa que sus piernas le permitían. «_También Harry y Ginny... En estos momentos estoy sola_». Sólo se detuvo cuando al fondo de una galería vio apoyada en uno de los muros una oscura figura. Un inmenso alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo. «_Me había olvidado... Ahora lo tengo a él_». Se acercó presurosa y le rozó un brazo antes de decirle nada. Severus levantó la cabeza y la miró. Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos un abatimiento que no tenía cuando se habían despedido. La leve sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara, desapareció al instante.

—Hola— susurró casi sin voz.

—Hola— contestó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sus ojos hablaban por sus bocas, pero había temas que era mejor tratar con palabras. Severus se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada.

—Tenía que hablar contigo— murmuró.

—Sí, yo también.

Snape volvió la cabeza a ella. Con esos movimientos, tan bruscos pero tan sigilosos, Hermione se quedaba completamente descolocada.

—Pues...— dijo la chica, aclarándose la garganta— Empieza tú.

—No, por favor. Las señoritas primero— contravino el chico, haciendo un gesto de cortesía con la mano.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. «_Ya está aquí el maldito Murciélago y su bendita caballerosidad_», pensó para sí. Intentó empezar a hablar varias veces, pero en todas ellas notaba que el nudo de lágrimas que todavía no había llorado, y que permanecía en su garganta a la espera, se ponía en movimiento hacia sus ojos, dejando a sus cuerdas vocales fuera de juego.

—Es que... Yo...

— ¿Has hablado con Weasley?— intentó ayudarla él, cuyo gesto era de total concentración.

Por un momento, se le fueron todas las palabras de la cabeza. ¡Y eso lo conseguía sólo mirándola!

—Sí... Sí, he hablado con Ron, y...

Miró a Severus, que continuaba escuchándola con esa expresión concentrada, como si ella fuera lo único en el mundo en ese momento para él. No pudo controlar que el llanto llegase a su mirada de miel, y las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos. Severus alzó una ceja, imaginándose lo que habría pasado. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione clavó sus ojos en los suyos, todo rastro de sarcasmo abandonó su rostro y la observó con preocupación.

— ¿Tan mal ha ido?

—Ha sido... horrible... Severus— contestó la chica entre sollozos—. Y no sólo... ha sido... Ron, sino que... Harry y Ginny... también.

—Potter— murmuró Snape, mirando con rabia hacia ninguna parte.

—Ron no... quiere saber nada de mí, y... los chicos se han puesto de su lado. Yo no... Me siento muy sola, Severus.

Decía su nombre con tal dulzura, que el ex profesor tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no estrecharla entre sus brazos. Subió una mano titubeante y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, secando con su pulgar las lágrimas que humedecían su tierno rostro. Hermione hipó un par de veces, y luego preguntó:

— ¿Y tú qué tenías que decirme?

Snape clavó sus ojos en ella. La cara de Dumbledore se dibujó en su cabeza con claridad, y sus palabras retumbaron en las paredes de su cráneo: «_No puede ser. No tengo nada en contra de lo que sientes por la señorita Granger, pero... Hasta que no averigüemos lo que ocurrió hace unos meses, no puede haber nada entre vosotros. Tienes que mantenerte alejado de ella_». Al volver a la realidad, los ojos de la muchacha lo secuestraron, haciendo que se olvidase del viejo y de todas sus estupideces. «_No voy a someterme a tu voluntad esta vez, Albus_», pensó febrilmente. «_Esta chica es lo que siempre he soñado con tener, y no voy a renunciar a ella ahora que la he encontrado_».

—Nada— respondió al fin—, era una tontería.

Hermione sonrió débilmente. Estaba cansada. Había cargado durante tres largos meses con el peso de su amor por él y de su mantenimiento en secreto de cara a la galería, y ahora, de repente, todo se sabía. Esa carga había desaparecido de su espalda, dejándola agotada, pero libre y feliz. Por fin veía algo de luz al final de su relación con Snape.

—Bueno, yo...— la muchacha se ruborizó antes de decir lo que tenía pensado.

— ¿Sí?— preguntó Severus con ansiedad.

Había esperado el momento en el que ella hiciera cualquier movimiento, el que fuera, para poder decirle que él iba a apoyarla en lo que fuera necesario, que no tenía que sentirse sola, porque... Él la cuidaría.

—Que...— su rubor aumentó, provocando que Severus tragara saliva. La encontraba deliciosa en esa situación— Lo del beso de antes... Mmm, ¿qué... significa... para ti? Quiero decir...— le horrorizaba no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

—Creo, señorita Granger— la interrumpió Snape, mirándola con una ceja enarcada y poniendo su tono intimidatorio más característico, mientras bajaba las manos hasta su cintura y la movía hasta dejarla pegada a la pared donde minutos antes había reposado su propia espalda—, que está bastante claro lo que ese beso significó para mí. Vamos, es una alumna brillante... Debe de haberlo deducido ya.

Hermione tragó saliva. Volvía a estar a escasos centímetros de él, aspirando su aroma, y notó que todas las imágenes del día se desvanecían: Ron, la discusión con sus amigos, la excursión a Hogsmeade... Todo.

—No, yo no...

—Tal vez debamos repetir el ejemplo práctico, para que pueda darse cuenta por sí misma de qué es lo que buscamos.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, saboreando de nuevo sus labios antes de haberlos tocado siquiera, y disfrutando como un niño del ligero temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la chica por el estremecimiento que le causaba su cercanía. Afianzó las manos en su cintura, con la seguridad que le daban veinte años más de experiencia. Al besarla, sintió que su cuerpo revivía, y se olvidó completamente de Dumbledore, de Weasley, de Voldemort y de que había vuelto a ser un adolescente sin explicación aparente... Cada una de las imágenes almacenadas en su cerebro empezó a fluir lentamente por su cabeza, desalojando sus posiciones y creando una maraña que no podía distinguirse, sino sólo sentirse. Hermione no tardó en subir los brazos y pegarlos a su espalda como fuertes enredaderas. No sabrían decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, besándose casi con desesperación. Simplemente llegó un momento en que se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

— ¿Le ha quedado más claro ahora, señorita Granger?— preguntó Severus en un susurro, sin apenas resuello.

—Creo que... Sí, definitivamente más claro— clavó sus ojos melados en los de Snape, que le devolvió la mirada no sin cierta dificultad—. Yo...

Severus puso uno de sus alargados dedos en sus labios, callándola a mitad de la frase. Decidió dejar el tono formal que había adoptado por diversión.

—Hermione, no... No lo digas. No lo digas hasta que no yo no sea capaz de decirlo también. Si no, sentiré que me estás dando algo que no puedo devolverte.

La muchacha asintió, con una expresión en la mirada que Snape no supo descifrar. Parecía una mezcla de tristeza con preocupación y miedo...

—Entiendo que no... Bueno, que no sientas lo mismo que...

—No se trata de eso, Hermione. Se trata de que mi alma, ahora mismo, es como un papel arrugado, y necesito tiempo para desdoblarla con cuidado, tratando de devolverla a su forma original. Por favor, dame tiempo.

Pasó las manos a la espalda de la chica y se atrevió a acercarla a él con suavidad, hasta que pudo abrazarla con total libertad. Ella hundió la cara en su hombro, aspirando el olor de su túnica, y sintiéndose estremecer. Le daba miedo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo había sido una ilusión, un mero sueño de su imaginación enamorada.

—Pero hasta entonces— oyó que susurraba Severus—, estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote... Si me dejas.

La chica se obligó a abandonar su cómoda posición y a mirarlo a los ojos. Él la observaba con expectación, como esperando su visto bueno a lo que había dicho. «_¿Quiere estar conmigo... protegiéndome? ¿Entonces todo esto no es una alucinación? Severus... siente algo sincero por mí_». Sonrió con timidez, asintiendo lentamente.

—Vale... Severus.

Él sonrió a su vez. Hermione no entendía por qué lo hacía con tan poca frecuencia, pues sus rasgos se suavizaban y su expresión adquiría matices de amabilidad totalmente desconocidos en él. Eso, dejando a un lado que su rostro dejaba de resultar tan sombrío. El chico se inclinó sobre ella y la besó de nuevo, con suavidad, con ternura, como si fuese lo más frágil que alguien pudiera tener en las manos. Se separó lentamente de ella, son una ligera sonrisa.

—Eres una insufrible sabelotodo, Granger, pero...— hizo una pausa dramática, regodeándose con la impaciencia que apareció en los ojos de la chica— No puedo resistirme a tus encantos, que son peores que cualquier filtro amoroso.

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon hasta convertirse en dos líneas rectas, y lo observó con sarcasmo por entre sus pestañas.

—Y tú eres un murciélago oscuro y horrible, pero me encantan tus ojos, tu voz... tu nariz.

— ¿Qué tiene de encantadora mi nariz?— preguntó Severus, enarcando una ceja.

Hermione se echó a reír por toda respuesta. Le acarició el puente de su apéndice nasal con su dedo índice, sin parar de carcajearse.

—Que es muy grande, y curvada...

—Esos mismos rasgos la harían "horrible" a mi parecer.

—Ya... Por suerte, tu parecer no es el mío. Y a mí me gusta— añadió, deteniéndose en la punta con una sonrisilla pícara.

—Bueno, ¡ya está bien!— exclamó Snape, sujetando a Hermione por las muñecas, y pegando sus manos a la pared—. No voy a permitir que una Gryffindor cualquiera se burle de mí.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer... profesor?

El modo en que había pronunciado esa palabra, con inocencia y a la vez con sensualidad, le envió un impulso directo a su entrepierna. Apretó los dientes, consciente de que no podía perder el control con ella, o no sería capaz de recuperarlo.

—Por ahora— murmuró como respuesta—, me conformo con que nos vayamos a comer.

La chica pareció decepcionada al ver que su intento había sido infructuoso, y Severus rió entre dientes. «_Vas a tener que emplearte a fondo para conseguir lo que te propones conmigo, Granger_». La cogió de la mano y echó a andar hacia el Gran Comedor. Le hacía gracia la cara de la gente que se los quedaba mirando al pasar.

* * *

— ¿Me habías llamado, Albus?

—Pasa, Minerva, por favor.

La profesora McGonagall entró en el despacho de Dumbledore con su expresión severa de siempre. Se sentó ante el ofrecimiento silencioso que el director le hacía con su apergaminada mano.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada que deba preocuparnos en exceso...— respondió Albus, con la mirada perdida en el fondo del despacho.

— ¿Entonces?

El director se levantó y empezó a pasearse con lentitud por detrás de su escritorio. Pensaba en la mejor manera de plantear lo que tenía en mente.

—Verás, Minerva... Tengo que pedirte un favor.

La profesora lo observó a través de sus gafas cuadradas, sin alterar ni un ápice su expresión. En esos momentos era igual que su forma gatuna.

—No puedo explicártelo todo ahora, y es posible que no entiendas lo que voy a pedirte, pero tendrás que confiar en mí.

—Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Albus.

—Se trata de Stefan Stapleton— dijo Dumbledore, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? En mi clase, por lo menos, es un alumno brillante. He hablado con el resto de profesores y opinan igual.

—Lo que ocurre, Minerva, es algo tan sorprendente que dudo que lo creyeras si te lo contase— volvió a sentarse, y añadió con aire cansado—. Y lo que quiero pedirte es muy importante para mí.

—Continúa.

—Necesito que me ayudes a evitar que el muchacho se junte con una de sus compañeras del curso.

— ¿Por qué...?— se calló, recordando lo que le acababa de decir Dumbledore.

—El porqué tiene poca importancia ahora, Minerva. Stapleton no puede tener ningún tipo de relación con esta chica... si no queremos que gente inocente sufra antes de que se resuelva todo esto— añadió, más para sí mismo que para McGonagall—. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Ya conoces la respuesta, Albus. Pero, ¿a quién, si puede saberse, no puede acercarse el muchacho?

Dumbledore no contestó enseguida, sino que se limitó a mirar a la profesora a través de sus gafas de media luna. Cogió aire.

—A... Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Actu, actu, actuuuuu! En fin, amigas y amigos, aquí os dejo la actualización. No he tardado tanto como otras veces, eh?**

**Y, qué decir? Muchas gracias por estar ahí y seguir aguantándome!**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte**

**L&S**


	18. Unión de suertes

**_Cap. 18: Unión de Suertes_**

Minerva McGonagall lo miró con sorpresa durante un momento, pero se recuperó enseguida. Con un tono de voz que pretendía sonar neutro, preguntó:

— ¿Hermione Granger, Albus? ¿A alguien podría perjudicarle el hecho de acercarse a Granger? Es la mejor alumna que tenemos. En todo caso, yo la tacharía de buena influencia. Bueno, excepto cuando se junta con Potter y Weasley para hacer de las suyas...

—No se trata de cuán buena influencia pueda ser Hermione, Minerva, sino de que podría sufrir soberanamente si permaneciera cerca de Stefan.

—No te entiendo, Albus, pero aun así... De acuerdo, haré lo que me pides. Todo sea por el bien de Granger.

El anciano director sonrió discretamente, mientras asentía y se reclinaba sobre el respaldo de su sillón.

—Gracias, Minerva. Te aseguro que es por el bien de ambos muchachos.

* * *

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Hermione y Severus se había separado y se habían dirigido a sus respectivas mesas. El ex profesor había apretado los dientes ante lo que ahora le parecía una estúpida norma: ¿por qué no podían comer en las cuatro mesas todos los alumnos mezclados?  
Hermione se había sentado donde acostumbraba, con sus tres amigos, que no le dirigieron ni una mirada ni una palabra cuando ocupó su lugar en el banco. Tras varios intentos infructuosos de conversación, optó por callarse y comer lo más deprisa que pudo, lanzándole miradas furtivas al joven moreno que comía igual de solo que ella tres mesas más allá.  
En cuanto vio que él se levantaba, se apresuró a limpiarse las comisuras de los labios y se puso en pie rápidamente para ir a encontrarse con él. Ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigos, que, disimuladamente, la vieron alejarse de la mesa. Intercambiaron miradas cómplices y siguieron comiendo, aunque Ron apretaba el tenedor y el cuchillo más de lo normal.

Severus no había corrido la misma suerte, porque ni siquiera había intentado confraternizar con sus compañeros de casa. Ocupó su lugar en la mesa y vio que, varios metros más allá, Draco Malfoy relataba a un grupo de alumnos de primero deslumbrados cómo, supuestamente, se había enfrentado a él y lo había convertido en una rata negra, y cómo se había librado posteriormente del castigo de Dumbledore. Severus lo miró con sarcasmo y, conteniendo una carcajada amarga, se puso a comer en silencio. No podía dejar de mirar a Granger: cada segundo, cuando se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, cuando levantaba la vista hacia su copa de zumo de calabaza, cada vez que parpadeaba... Necesitaba que sus ojos se llenasen de ella hasta dolerle.  
Picoteó algo más de su plato y se levantó. No podía seguir comiendo con ella tan lejos. Necesitaba estar a su lado, sentirla cerca, aspirar el olor de su cabello... Miró de reojo hacia la mesa de los profesores y se percató de que Dumbledore lo observaba, pero se dio cuenta de que le daba exactamente igual. «_Mira cómo ignoro una de tus estúpidas órdenes, viejo. Ahora, levántate y detenme si te crees capaz. Destapemos este circo de una vez_». Pero el director no se movió de su sitio, ni alzó la voz, ni dejó de comer. Simplemente lo observó alejarse, y también a Hermione Granger, que se acababa de levantar. Se inclinó un poco hacia Minerva y le susurró algo al oído.

Al salir del Gran Comedor, Severus se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta. Sabía que Hermione se había levantado también, y ya no tardaría demasiado en aparecer. Efectivamente, un minuto después, la castaña de Gryffindor abandonó el salón. Corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó por el cuello, en un acto de inconsciente demostración de sentimientos. Snape se puso rígido ante tal efusividad, pero al segundo siguiente, su cuerpo, como por arte de magia, se relajó y abrazó también a Hermione, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y respirando el olor de su piel mezclado con el de su pelo. Notó que la chica le acariciaba la espalda y se le puso la carne de gallina. La separó un poco de sí y le besó delicadamente los labios, arrancándole un suspiro de capitulación.

—Quiero que pasemos la tarde juntos— consiguió decir la chica cinco minutos después, cuando por fin fue capaz de resistirse a la serie de besos que Severus no paraba de darle—. Podríamos pasear por los terrenos o repasar hechizos en la biblioteca.

—O podríamos pasar toda la tarde apoyados en el quicio de una ventana mientras vemos cómo se pone el sol al anochecer— aportó él, frotando su nariz contra la mejilla de Hermione.

Se dio cuenta de que había sido horriblemente cursi. «_¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Ventana? ¿Atardecer? ¿Toda la tarde sólo con ella? ¡Gilipollas perdido, lo tengo claro!_». Sin embargo, Hermione no parecía ser de su misma opinión. Sonrió ampliamente y le acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos.

— ¿De verdad querrías... ver el atardecer conmigo?— preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos resplandecientes.

Una voz gritó con fuerza en el pecho de Severus. «_¡Sí, sí quiero! Quiero abrazarte hasta que no sepas diferenciar tu cuerpo del mío, y besarte hasta que tus labios me entreguen tu rendición en un pergamino atado con seda roja_». Bufó ante su propia estupidez, lo que provocó que Hermione creyera que lo hacía por su pregunta. La miró, tratando de poner sonrisa de inocente.

—Sí, sí quiero pasar la tarde contigo.

La castaña lo observó con suspicacia, alzando una ceja al más puro estilo "Snape".

— ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que...

—Hermione— la cortó Severus, borrando la sonrisa y sujetando su cara con las manos, haciendo así que le fuera imposible hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo—, estoy hablando completamente en serio. Ya sabes que yo no bromeo, y mucho menos lo haría con algo así.

La joven Gryffindor se vio obligada a creer lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo no iba a creer a esos ojos que la mataban con solo mirarla? Deseaba poder observarlos hasta el final de sus días, hasta su última exhalación... Bajó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en su pecho, suspirando.

—Ya sé que me has dicho que no quieres que te lo diga, pero...— dijo en voz baja— Te quiero, Severus.

El ex profesor notó que su corazón empezaba a palpitar muy deprisa, y que la pierna empezaba a arderle. «_¿Ahora qué?_». Se llevó inconscientemente la mano a su muslo derecho, mientras todo su cuerpo luchaba por contenerse ante las palabras de Hermione.

— ¿Por qué... lo has hecho? ¿Por qué me lo has dicho?— preguntó en un susurro, apoyando su prominente nariz en el cuero cabelludo de la muchacha.

Ella se retiró un poco de él y lo miró. Iba a responder cuando se fijó en que Severus se sujetaba la pierna. «_La cicatriz de la Felix Felicis_», pensó, siendo consciente de pronto de su propia quemazón.

— ¿A ti también te quema?

Snape asintió en silencio, levantando con cuidado la mano del pantalón. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora? Sin esperárselo, una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Hermione. Severus la miró con curiosidad, inquiriendo una respuesta, pero la chica lo único que hizo fue cogerlo de la mano y echar a correr.

—He tenido una idea— escuchó el chico, intentando deducir estas palabras por encima del ruido de sus pasos al correr.

Hermione lo condujo por distintos corredores. Él se movía por inercia, sin percatarse de por dónde iban. Sólo la veía a ella, su pelo echado hacia atrás, su tierna mano agarrada a la de él... Sintió que la euforia empezaba a crecer en su pecho, y tuvo ganas de gritar, de saltar, de coger a Hermione en volandas y girar con ella mientras la besaba frenéticamente. Estos pensamientos abandonaron su mente cuando se detuvieron.

— ¿No querías una ventana?— preguntó la chica, sin aliento.

Severus la observó con admiración contenida. Se trataba de uno de los grandes ventanales con profundidad que había en Hogwarts, en los que había un hueco entre el cristal propiamente dicho y el muro del castillo. Y resultaba ser un perfecto lugar para sentarse y charlar con intimidad, y abrazarse, y besarse, y... Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Qué te parece?— estaba ligeramente ruborizada por el esfuerzo, y su boca permanecía entreabierta, para facilitar la entrada y salida del aire.

«_Deliciosamente inocente... Tan valiente como para estar aquí sola conmigo, sabiendo que soy un hombre y que no tengo un autocontrol tan poderoso como para resistirme a ti_», se descubrió pensando Severus, mientras la miraba extasiado. Cerró la boca no sin esfuerzo y se acercó a ella.

—Es perfecto, Granger— ronroneó, abrazándola y apoyando la mejilla izquierda en la suya.

—Pues ahora, siéntate— dijo la chica con autoridad, empujándolo del pecho.

Severus enarcó una ceja, mirándola con sarcasmo. ¿La leona quería guerra? ¿Desde cuándo _Sabelotodo_ Granger se atrevía a darle órdenes? Su primer impulso fue el de resistirse, pero también sentía curiosidad, así que, tras proferir un elocuente gruñido, accedió a hacer lo que ella decía.

—Ábrete de piernas— fue la siguiente orden de la castaña.

Snape alzó su otra ceja también, mostrando su total sorpresa.

—Es para sentarme en medio— aclaró Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y cuando procedió a sentarse, escuchó una risilla entre dientes. El codo se le disparó y fue a parar a las costillas de Severus, que lo recibió con un gruñido de protesta.

—No te quejes tanto— dijo la chica, apoyando la espalda en su pecho—, ¡y estira las piernas!

Una vez que Snape había acatado todas sus órdenes, flexionó su pierna derecha y la colocó encima de la del chico. Éste ya iba a quejarse por su peso cuando sintió que el calor de su muslo disminuía de un modo muy agradable. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo que acababa de hacer Hermione, y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su cara. Cerró los ojos y, abrazando a Hermione por la cintura, pegó su boca al oído de la chica.

—Eres una _insufrible sabelotodo_, Granger— ronroneó—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el hombro de Severus con los ojos cerrados. No dijo nada. Se limitó a disfrutar de la sensación que fluía por su pierna y alteraba cada célula de su cuerpo. Sentía a Severus corriendo por sus venas, de un modo más profundo que cualquier relación sexual, por satisfactoria que ésta resultase. Notaba su vida dentro de ella, el palpitar de su corazón, el movimiento de su sangre... Se sentía la afortunada poseedora del hombre al que amaba. Suspiró. También notaba cómo una parte de ella misma se marchaba de sí, y se preguntó si Severus podría sentir lo mismo que ella, su energía vital fluyendo por ambos como si fuesen meros cables conductores. Nunca en su vida había tenido una sensación tan agradable, que la llenase tan completamente, y sin darse cuenta, un poderoso sueño se fue adueñando de ella hasta que ya no supo si realmente estaba apoyada en el hombro de Severus o todo era una maravillosa ilusión creada por su subconsciente para huir de la realidad...  
Un suave zarandeo la despertó. La agradable sensación persistía, y seguía sintiendo el calor del pecho de él en su espalda. No había sido un sueño...

— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Las siete y media.

— ¿Las...?— empezó a decir Hermione, sorprendida.

Dirigió sus ojos a la ventana y vio que ya era de noche. «_¡Hermione, eres idiota!_», se recriminó a sí misma.

— ¿Y por qué no me has despertado? Dijimos que veríamos el atardecer juntos— lo reprendió, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo.

—Granger, ha sido el mejor atardecer de toda mi vida— respondió Severus, con semblante serio.

Suspiró ante la mirada de suspicacia de la chica y añadió:

— ¿Quién quiere ver un estúpido astro ocultándose en el horizonte? Yo he disfrutado de un atardecer en tu rostro.

Hermione seguía sin comprender lo que quería decir. O quizá sí lo comprendía, pero se le hacía terriblemente extraño imaginárselo en boca del murciélago grasiento de la mazmorra, tan frío como un iceberg.

—Lo que quiero decir es...

Severus estaba aturullándose, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. «_Pero tampoco estás acostumbrado a pasar toda una tarde abrazado a una mujer, y todavía no te he oído poner pegas_», intervino su maligna conciencia, entrando en acción. Iba a intentar continuar con su explicación, haciendo oídos sordos a la intromisión de su yo interior, cuando Hermione lo calló con un beso. Se le borró todo lo que había empezado a estructurar en su mente para explicarle lo que había significado para él ver cómo moría la luz del sol dibujando su rostro, y ya sólo pudo reconocer sus labios, su textura, su sabor... Hermione no tardó en separarse de él, arrancándole otro gruñido de exasperación.

— ¿Por qué... se empeña... en acabar... con mi paciencia... Granger?— dijo entre dientes, sujetándola de la nuca y acercando su boca a la de ella hasta quedar a dos centímetros.

—Es usted el dueño de su paciencia... profesor, no yo. ¿Cómo iba yo a acabar con ella?— preguntó, poniendo cara de inocente.

—Eres tan sumamente crispante que no entiendo cómo soporto estar cerca de ti... sin besarte— contestó Snape, lanzándose a sus labios.

Ella lo esquivó, y al segundo intento de él, lo volvió a esquivar. Severus apretó los dientes, y aumentó la fuerza con la que sujetaba el cuello de la castaña, que ni aun así se dio por vencida.

—No, no...— sonrió Hermione, provocándolo después de fallar su tercer intento.

—Mi paciencia se ha agotado— murmuró Severus, fulminándola con los ojos.

No le dio opción a resistirse, pues se abalanzó sobre ella y la pegó a sí todo lo que le permitieron sus brazos (y los de la leona rebelde). Ya se rozaban sus labios, cuando en el último momento, Hermione subió la barbilla y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Severus se quedó tan descolocado, que por un instante no supo cómo reaccionar. Miró a la chica con sorpresa y vio que sonreía. Era una sonrisa dulce y pícara, sincera, divertida... No recordaba que ninguna mujer lo hubiera mirado así. Y lo había besado en la nariz... En su grande, desproporcionada y horrible narizota.

— ¿Vamos a cenar?— preguntó Hermione con alegría, acariciándole el lugar donde acababa de besarlo.

Severus la miró con cara de pocos amigos. No le hacía ninguna gracia romper la conexión de sus cuerpos, y estaba más que dispuesto a quedarse sin comer nada con tal de no hacerlo. Se expresión debió de ser de lo más elocuente, porque Hermione sonrió aún más y ronroneó algo en su mejilla, que Severus no alcanzó a entender porque estaba luchando por contenerse. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire, intentando enfriar su calenturienta imaginación. Entonces, un vacío lo embargó por completo. Se sintió hueco por un momento, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago y lo hubieran dejado sin aliento. Y también notó el frío en su regazo. Hermione se acababa de levantar, y parecía estar experimentando lo mismo que él, porque se apoyó en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente. Sus cicatrices palpitaban al mismo ritmo. Severus se levantó también, ayudándose del muro para no caerse, y se acercó a Hermione.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó, cogiendo aire.

—Sí, sí, ha sido... extraño. ¿Tú también lo has sentido? Ha sido como si una aspiradora me absorbiera por el ombligo y...

— ¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿Qué diantres es una "aspidarora"?

Hermione se echó a reír con ganas, lo que provocó que la ceja de Severus se disparara.

— ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

—Lo de... "aspidarora"...— respondió entre carcajadas—. Se dice "_a-s-p-i-r-a-d-o-r-a"_— deletreó la muchacha, cuando se recuperó del ataque de risa—, y es un aparato que sirve para limpiar la casa. La utilizan los muggles.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que iba a saber yo lo que era una...— se lo pensó un momento para no volver a pronunciar mal el nombre— aspiradora?

—Hombre, se trata de cultura general...— comentó Hermione, haciéndose la interesante.

Al ver que Severus volvía a acercarse peligrosamente a ella, se escabulló de su lado y le dio la mano, tirando de él.

—Vamos, me muero de hambre.

Y echaron a andar hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

La habitación en la que estaban rezumaba podredumbre por los cuatro costados, pero no habían podido encontrar otro lugar mejor para esconderse. Los ex mortífagos a los que Dumbledore había espantado en la Casa de los Gritos permanecían sentados en el sucio suelo de la habitación. Sólo una se paseaba de un lado al otro.

—Bella, por favor— dijo uno de los sedentes—, ¿podrías parar un poco? Desde hace tres meses, cuando anochece te pones a darte paseos. ¿No puedes contar qué te pasa?

La que fue la más fiel seguidora de Voldemort ni siquiera lo escuchó. Murmuraba cosas entre dientes mientras se paseaba por el lugar.

—Ha perdido definitivamente el juicio— le comentó el que había hablado antes a su compañero.

— ¡Cállate, idiota!— exclamó en ese momento Bellatrix— Estoy intentando pensar, y si no dejas de decir gilipolleces con esa voz de pato afónico que tienes, no puedo concentrarme.

El mortífago bufó a modo de respuesta. Se mordió la lengua para no empeorar las cosas. Lo que menos quería era hacer enfadar a Bellatrix Lestrange. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las palabras de la mortífaga empezaron a hacerse comprensibles.

—Algo pasó esa noche... La luz... Tuvo que ser eso. No tiene otra explicación...

— ¿A qué te refieres?— se atrevió a hablar de nuevo el mortífago.

—Hay algo raro en todo esto, Reneff... Y lo que menos me cuadra de todo es la "supuesta" desaparición de Severus Snape...

—Sí que es extraño, Bella, pero...

—Y que el viejo supiera que esa noche estábamos en la Casa de los Gritos...

—Es Dumbledore... Tampoco debería sorprenderte tanto.

— ¿Y qué pintaba el muchacho? ¿Estaba allí por casualidad?

—Se autoproclamó Severus Snape esa noche, ¿lo recordáis?— dijo Reneff, buscando una mirada cómplice con su compañero, para después reírse ambos.

Bellatrix, sin embargo, sólo sonrió. Una idea iba tomando forma en su mente, pero era tan absurda que le costaba darla por buena.

—Sé que todo está relacionado... y encontraré el gozne. Casi podría jurar que la explicación está donde nos encontramos a esa rata apestosa por última vez.

— ¿Quieres decir...?

—Exactamente eso, Reneff. Prepara tu capa de viaje. Nos movemos.

— ¿Planeas volver allí, Bella?— preguntó el mortífago que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo.

Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron desorbitadamente, aumentando su aspecto de loca.

—Sé que hay algo en Godric's Hollow que nos ayudará a comprender.

* * *

Hacía un rato que la cena había terminado, y ellos dos habían vuelto a la ventana de la tarde. Se trataba de un sitio tranquilo por el que apenas pasaba gente, y estaban muy a gusto allí. El único problema que presentaba era que estaba cerca del despacho de Filch.  
La cena había sido igual de desastrosa (a nivel de relaciones entre amigos) que la comida. Por eso, ambos se habían dado prisa en acabar para volver a encontrarse.  
Aunque estar ahí juntos de noche era muy excitante, Severus no podía evitar una molesta sensación de incomodidad en la nuca. Saber que podían pillarlos era un aliciente, pero conociendo cómo estaba Albus con el tema, tampoco quería jugarse mucho el pellejo. Carraspeó para sacar a Hermione, que jugueteaba con mechones de su pelo negro, de su ensimismamiento. Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, por lo que no le costó trabajo mirarlo.

— ¿Tú no tendrías que estar haciendo ronda de pasillos, Granger?— se resistía a llamarla por su nombre, y acababa de emplear un tono más sarcástico del que quería.

—Creía que hoy no me tocaba... En fin, es igual. Supongo que, en el caso de que así sea, Ron se estará ocupando del tema... No quiero encontrarme con él.

— ¿La insufrible y sabelotodo Prefecta de Gryffindor, saltándose sus obligaciones? ¡Eso sí que es una novedad!

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si prefieres que vaya con Ron, no tienes más que decirlo— comentó, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

Severus la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó bien a sus piernas.

—Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts permitiría algo así.

Se besaron brevemente.

—Pero no quiero que nos descubran aquí a esta hora. Vayámonos a otro lugar.

—La peor persona que podía pillarte en un pasillo eras tú— dijo, pensativa—. Y ahora eres tú mismo el que teme ser pillado— se rió.

—Supongo que tampoco será muy agradable encontrarte con Filch o esa cosa de cuatro patas que siempre lo acompaña— respondió Severus, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Conoces otro sitio al que podamos ir?

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en la cara del ex profesor.

—Tengo el lugar perfecto.

Hizo ademán de incorporarse, y Hermione no tardó nada en ponerse en pie. Se dieron la mano y echaron a caminar.

— ¿No te parece increíble... lo de la _Felix Felicis_?— susurró la chica cuando ya llevaban andando un par de minutos—. Lo de esta tarde ha sido tan... especial.

—Sí, ha sido... interesante.

— ¿Interesante?— preguntó la chica, ofendida—. ¿Así catalogas la "Unión de Suertes", como la llamó Dumbledore?

El nombre del director golpeó a Severus en el estómago como el más certero puñetazo. Se imaginó cómo lo miraría si lo viera en esa situación, llevando a una de sus alumnas predilectas de la mano a...

—Severus— dijo de pronto Hermione, parándose en medio del pasillo y mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

Él se colocó frente a ella. La luz de la luna, que era la única iluminación de la que disponían en ese tramo, se colaba por los cristales y dibujaba sus rostros entre sombras.

— ¿Realmente crees... que estamos unidos para siempre?

Severus la observó un momento, sin hacer ni decir nada. Los ojos le brillaban, la suave barbilla le temblaba, y había detectado tal anhelo en su voz, que se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo decirle que sí lo creía, pero que su parte racional no paraba de repetirle que era una locura?

— ¿Lo crees?

El chico cogió aire y agarró a Hermione de la cintura, para después acallar sus ávidas preguntas con un beso. La pegó a sí con vigor, casi con violencia, deseando demostrarle con ello la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Ella correspondió a su beso casi enseguida, aportando su frescura y lozanía, y acrecentando la pasión del momento.  
Una luz más fuerte de la propiamente lunar los hizo separarse, jadeantes. Minerva McGonagall los apuntaba con su varita mágica iluminada. Tenía los labios tremendamente fruncidos.

—Buenas noches, alumnos.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 18... Es el capítulo más pasteloso que he escrito hasta ahora, pero ya os imaginaréis que una recién pareja destile miel por los cuatro costados.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y gracias de antemano por vuestras reviews.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	19. Rebeldía

**_Cap. 19: Rebeldía_**

Severus y Hermione se separaron lentamente de su abrazo, bajo la mirada escrutadora de la subdirectora.

—Me parece que están muy entretenidos... ¡Vaya, señorita Granger, la noto muy tranquila! ¿Ha cumplido ya con sus obligaciones de Prefecta?

Hermione se puso colorada y empezó a titubear. Severus respondió por ella, manteniendo una actitud serena y fría, aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de echarle un _desmaius_ a McGonagall por haberlos interrumpido. Le molestaba mucho que Hermione se sintiera tan turbada ante la profesora.

—La señorita Granger no sabía que esta noche le correspondiera ejercer su labor de Prefecta... profesora— se obligó a añadir—. De hecho, yo mismo tenía entendido que esta noche les tocaba a los señores Malfoy y Parkinson hacer la ronda.

Por suerte, acababa de recordar haber oído algo sobre el tema en la sala común, antes de bajar a desayunar. No sabía que dicha información le iba a resultar útil esa misma noche, y justamente porque iba a ser descubierto haciendo manitas con _Insufrible Sabelotodo _Granger. Le pareció percibir un ligero titubeo en la cara de Minerva, del que se recuperó rápidamente.

—Y usted, señor Stapleton, ¿podría decirme por qué está fuera de su sala común a esta hora?

«_Muy bien, arpía. Nada mejor que cambiar de tema para fingir que no has metido la pata hasta el fondo_», pensó Severus, intentando contener una sonrisa torcida.

—Necesitaba... hablar con Granger, profesora— contestó.

—Sí, los he visto muy entretenidos en una _ardua_ conversación, alumno.

Hermione enrojeció aún más y Severus chirrió los dientes. McGonagall lo estaba tratando como a uno de esos alumnos hormonados que no tenían la cabeza donde debían.

—Señorita Granger, haga el favor de venir conmigo— continuó la profesora de Transformaciones con autoridad—. Y usted, señor Stapleton, regrese a su sala común... Inmediatamente.

El chico tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no aturdir a su ex colega y llevarse corriendo a Granger de allí. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, Dumbledore acabaría enterándose, y que, aunque poderoso, Albus lo era aún más. Así que apretó los dientes y, derrotado, hubo de renunciar al rato que le quedaba de estar con Hermione para volver al nido de víboras en que se había convertido para él su sala común.

* * *

Hermione llegó a su dormitorio un rato después. No se podía creer lo que le había hecho McGonagall.

_—Como la veo muy ociosa, señorita Granger, no me parece erróneo aumentar en algo sus obligaciones como Prefecta._

_—No entiendo a qué se refiere, profesora— contestó la castaña, confundida._

_—Bueno... Con la marcha del profesor Snape, necesitamos más profesores para rondar por los pasillos y evitar... incidentes como el de hace un rato— ante la aclaración, Hermione volvió a ruborizarse—. Por ello, creo que sería de lo más conveniente que el señor Weasley y usted doblaran sus horas de ronda._

_— ¿Qué?— dijo Hermione, horrorizada._

_Eso no sólo suponía que ya no iba a tener apenas tiempo, entre clases y demás, para estar con Severus, sino que también implicaba tener que pasar con Ron mucho más tiempo del que el pelirrojo estaría dispuesto a soportar._

_—Me ha oído perfectamente, señorita Granger. A partir de mañana mismo, hará ronda todas las noches con el señor Weasley._

_— ¡Eso es absurdo, profesora!— estalló la chica, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué pasa con el resto de profesores? ¿Y los demás Prefectos? ¿Por qué no les amplía las horas a ellos también?_

_—No le permito que cuestione ninguna de mis órdenes, señorita Granger— contestó Minerva, levantándose también. Sus labios estaban más fruncidos que nunca—. Si prefiere no obedecer, se le retirará su insignia y se le dará a cualquier otra alumna que la merezca más que usted._

_—Es que así no tendré ni un minuto libre, profesora._

_—Si sabe administrar su tiempo con cabeza, no creo que tenga ningún problema._

_Hermione la observó con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras la profesora comenzaba a escribir algo en un pergamino a una velocidad asombrosa. McGonagall levantó la vista un momento y, bajándose las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz, miró a Hermione._

_—Es mi última palabra, Granger. Ya puede irse._

_La chica resopló antes de levantarse, y se apresuró en salir. Cuando se cerró la puerta, McGonagall dejó la pluma y se quitó las gafas, masajeándose las sienes y dándole vueltas a lo que había visto_.

Hermione no entendía que la profesora McGonagall, que siempre se había mostrado justa con ella, le hiciera ahora esto. «_Es como si no "quisiera" que tuviera ni un minuto libre, pero, ¿por qué?_». Se tumbó en la cama después de ponerse el pijama y McGonagall se le borró de la mente con rapidez. Un rostro pálido, de nariz pronunciada y profundos ojos negros empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza. Sonrió inconscientemente como una boba, llevándose los dedos a la parte de atrás de su muslo. Empezó a acariciar la cicatriz, recordando cada uno de los besos que Severus le había dado, cada una de las palabras que Severus le había dicho, cada una de las miradas que Severus le había dedicado, cada una de las caricias con las que Severus la había puesto a su merced... Como un sueño. Sintió un escalofrío. Y todo había sido real. Tan real como que habían ganado la guerra o como que Malfoy estaba mucho más guapo de hurón. Real como el palpitar agitado que se producía en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la muchacha castaña bajó trotando a la sala común, deseando encontrarse con Severus cuanto antes para poder contarle lo que le había ocurrido con McGonagall la noche anterior. Allí estaban Harry y Ron, charlando. Los dos se volvieron a mirarla. Hermione se puso colorada ante la sola idea de tener que decirle al pelirrojo que McGonagall, en un acto de generosidad desmedida, había duplicado sus turnos de ronda. Como si hubiera leído sus ganas de no tener que hablar con él, Ron se dio la vuelta y salió. Harry, después de observarla durante un momento, fue tras él. Hermione bajó la cabeza, pero entonces Ginny pasó a su lado, dispuesta a seguir a su novio y a su hermano. La castaña alargó la mano y tomó del brazo a su amiga, reteniéndola.

—Ginny, espera.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta con cara de estar cargándose de paciencia. Hermione la soltó para no tensar más la situación.

—Por favor, Ginny, tienes que escucharme.

La hermana de Ron no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a mirarla. Tampoco hizo ademán de marcharse.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer...? No quiero estar así con vosotros, Ginny. ¿Es posible todavía que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes?

Tras pensárselo un momento, Ginny contestó:

—Mira, Herms, yo no tengo ningún problema contigo, pero no me gusta lo que le has hecho a Ron.

— ¿Y crees que a mí me gusta lo que ha pasado?— preguntó, sintiendo que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos—. Pero se me ha ido de las manos... todo esto. No he sabido manejar la situación. Lo siento mucho.

—A mí no tienes que pedirme disculpas por eso, Hermione, pero entiende que mi hermano tampoco tiene la culpa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y nunca me atrevería a acusarlo a él de nada. Pero...— no supo cómo continuar.

—Te has enamorado— terminó Ginny con simpleza.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, mirando a su amiga a los ojos, donde vio que no la juzgaba por querer a quien ella suponía Stefan Stapleton.

—Me he enamorado sin poder evitarlo, Ginny. Yo, más que nadie, desearía querer a Ron como algo más que un amigo... Pero no puedo. Sé que todo sería perfecto, pero... no puede ser.

La expresión de la pelirroja se relajó un tanto. Le puso una mano en la parte superior del brazo, presionándolo suavemente.

—Te entiendo, Herms. Como tú bien dijiste, yo siempre he querido a Harry, y como no me hacía caso, andaba con otros... Lo que ocurre es que Ron...

—Sí, sí, lo sé, es tu hermano y mi mejor amigo... Y me gustaría pedirle todas las disculpas del mundo, pero ya lo viste ayer... Se resiste a hablar conmigo.

—Dale tiempo.

—Y eso que no sabe... — continuó Hermione, como si no hubiera oído a Ginny— que McGonagall nos ha doblado las rondas.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Ginny, con la boca abierta—. ¿Justo ahora?

—Sí, justo ahora— respondió Hermione, derrotada.

—Pues me parece que no le va a hacer mucha gracia...

—Lo sé, no le va a hacer nada de gracia...

Se quedaron en silencio, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

—Me alegro de que las cosas se hayan aclarado entre nosotras, Herms. No me gustaba estar mal contigo— dijo la pelirroja un minuto después.

—A mí tampoco. Con ninguno de vosotros.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, intentando ambas contener las lágrimas, cosa que finalmente no consiguieron.

* * *

— ¡Tendrías que haberlos visto, Albus!

Minerva McGonagall se paseaba por el despacho de Dumbledore frotándose las manos con disgusto. No se había sentado desde que había entrado. El director la observaba entre atento y divertido. Quería saber lo que había pasado, pero no conseguía que McGonagall terminase de contárselo.

—Yo que me puse a recorrer todo el castillo para encontrarlos, y cuando los veo... ¡Ay, Albus! Nunca... Creo que me ha traumatizado de por vida ver a la señorita Granger en semejante situación. No quiero ni recordarlo...

— ¿Pero qué hacían, Minerva? Por tu estado de nerviosismo, pareciera que quisieras enviarlos a San Mungo por problemas mentales.

— ¡Se besaban, Albus! En medio de un pasillo... ¡Y de qué manera! Jamás en mi vida había visto nada semejante.

La sonrisa de Albus desapareció de su rostro, adquiriendo su figura un semblante mucho más serio del que acostumbraba. Empezó a mesarse la barba, mientras observaba a Minerva pero sin verla. La subdirectora se percató de ello y lo miró con curiosidad. Finalmente acabó sentándose.

— ¿Estás bien, Albus?

—Sí, Minerva. Lo que creo es que va a haber que ampliar las precauciones. Cosas como la de anoche no pueden volver a repetirse.

—No te preocupes, ya he tomado medidas— ante la elocuente mirada del anciano, la profesora continuó—. Les he doblado los turnos de ronda tanto a Weasley como a ella. Eso le hará estar ocupada durante las noches, y tendrá que dedicar el día al estudio, sin poder dedicarse a... otros menesteres.

—Aun así, no debemos subestimar a Hermione Granger, Minerva, y mucho menos a Stefan Stapleton. Si quieren estar juntos, encontrarán la manera.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Albus?

El director asintió, aun sabiendo qué le iba a preguntar Minerva y que no podría responderle.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que esos dos muchachos estén juntos? Que yo sepa, siempre has favorecido las relaciones entre las casas, y lo de esos chicos... Bueno, por lo menos a mí me quedó muy claro lo que era.

—Eso es algo que no puedo decirte por ahora, Minerva.

La subdirectora asintió, aunque no se quedó satisfecha. Esperaba un poco más de confianza por parte de su colega y amigo.

* * *

Ginny y Hermione entraron juntas en el Gran Comedor. Reían. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

— ¿Ginny y Hermione ya han hecho las paces?— preguntó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de mirar a las dos chicas.

—Parece que sí— respondió Harry, mirándolas a su vez.

—Ginny es una traidora— dijo Ron de repente, tras una breve pausa.

— ¡Eh, cuidado con lo que dices! Ginny es tu hermana y te ha apoyado en lo que ha pasado, pero Hermione también es su amiga… Nuestra amiga— se corrigió.

—Dejé de ver a Hermione como una amiga cuando me enamoré de ella— comentó Ron con amargura—, pero tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

—Claro que lo soy. Ambos sois mis amigos, y no quiero no poderme hablar con uno porque el otro tampoco le hable.

—Mira, Harry, yo no te he obligado a nada. Lo que has hecho, lo has hecho porque has querido.

— ¿Y encima me dices eso? He estado sin dirigirle la palabra a Hermione desde ayer, todo para que tú no te sintieras peor.

—Lo has hecho porque te ha dado la gana.

Se habían levantado y se estaban gritando, con medio comedor vuelto hacia ellos. Hermione y Ginny ya habían llegado a su altura.

— ¿Qué pasa, chicos?— preguntó la pelirroja, mirándolos de hito en hito.

Ron, sin dejar de mirar a Harry con rabia, tiró la servilleta que estrangulaba en su puño derecho a la mesa y se fue de allí. El Niño que Vivió miró a su novia y a su amiga, suspirando.

—Harry, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué discutíais?— dijo Ginny, sentándose al lado de su novio y acariciándole la espalda.

—Pasa que tu hermano es un gilipollas cabezota, Ginny— respondió Harry, llevándose la copa de zumo bruscamente a la boca.

* * *

Severus había salido de la sala común de Slytherin más tarde de lo que acostumbraba. No sabía por qué esa mañana se le habían pegado las sábanas. Y eso resultaba del todo incomprensible, teniendo en cuenta que deseaba encontrarse con Hermione más que ninguna otra cosa y preguntarle qué le había dicho la noche anterior McGonagall.  
Ya estaba atravesando el hall cuando casi se dio de bruces con una personita de larga cabellera rubia y expresión soñadora.

— ¡Ah, hola, Luna!

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Ayer te fuiste sin despedirte.

—Sí, lo... siento— susurró entre dientes.

—Espero que las cosas con Hermione salieran bien.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en la cara de Severus.

—Sí, las cosas con Granger salieron... muy bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

Luna sonrió ampliamente también y él, al darse cuenta, borró su propia sonrisa. Odiaba haber cambiado hasta el punto de llegar a sonreír al pensar en otra persona. «_Y nada menos que en Hermione Granger... Severus, has caído muy bajo_».

—Te dije que te ayudaría a conquistarla. Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

Severus asintió con gravedad. Le caía realmente bien esa chica.

— ¿Has desayunado ya?— preguntó Luna.

—No. Iba para el Gran Comedor ahora. ¿Tú sí has tomado tu desayuno?

—Tampoco. He estado buscando mis pendientes en forma de rábano. Creo que alguien me los ha escondido.

— ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

—Oh, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrada. La gente me esconde cosas desde que llegué a Hogwarts. Es gracioso.

—No, no lo es. Es mezquino. Pensé que semejante compañerismo se quedaba para los Slytherin, pero parece que en Ravenclaw también existe.

—No me importa, en serio. Sé que la gente lo hace en broma.

—Aun así, no me parece bien.

—Severus, a ti nada te parece bien nunca. No sé de qué te extrañas.

Severus enarcó una ceja a su más puro estilo. En el fondo, tenía que admitir que Luna llevaba razón. Había olvidado ya la última vez que algo había sido de su agrado. «_Bueno, dejando a un lado alguna que otra poción o algún que otro ensayo de Granger, las manos de Granger, el pelo de Granger, el cuello de Granger, los ojos de Granger, los labios de Granger..._»

— ¿Vamos a desayunar, entonces?— preguntó Luna, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Severus asintió casi sin darse cuenta y Luna lo tomó de la mano y echó a andar hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando iban a entrar, el chico se chocó con alguien que salía. Una furibunda cara llena de pecas lo miró con sorpresa durante un segundo.

—Stapleton— le oyó murmurar, apretando el puño.

—Weasley.

Por un momento, pareció que Ron se iba a abalanzar sobre él, pero entonces Luna dijo:

—Hola, Ron. ¿Qué tal estás?

El pelirrojo pareció salir de un trance y, mirándolos a ambos con asco, siguió su camino. Al desaparecer, Severus se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿Qué le pasará a Ron?— preguntó Luna en voz alta.

Severus la miró.

— ¿No te has enterado de lo que pasó ayer en Hogsmeade?

—Sólo de algunas partes, como que convertiste a Draco Malfoy en cigüeña. Me habría gustado verlo— añadió con aire soñador.

Snape sonrió con sarcasmo ante la tergiversación que solían sufrir las noticias en Hogwarts, y más algo como un enfrentamiento entre dos alumnos.

—Lo convertí en hurón, Luna, porque se metió con Granger.

— ¿Y tú la defendiste? Eso fue muy valiente por tu parte. No todo el mundo lo hubiera hecho.

—En mi situación, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

—No lo creo. ¡Anda, gofres!

Y se marchó hacia su mesa sin despedirse de Severus y sin esperarse a escuchar la historia de por qué Weasley estaba así. Snape sonrió y también se fue para su mesa, no sin antes echarle una mirada a cierta castaña de la mesa de Gryffindor, que en esos momentos hablaba con Potter y Ginny Weasley. Se alegró de que sus amigos volvieran a hablarle, pero lo contrarió la idea de que entonces iba a "necesitarlo" menos a él.  
Al sentarse, una voz que arrastraba las palabras se dirigió a él.

— ¿Ya no sólo te juntas con la escoria de este colegio sino también vas de amiguito de la loca de Ravenclaw, Stapleton?

—Que yo sepa, en ningún momento te he dicho que tú y yo seamos amigos, Malfoy. Y si vuelves a hablar de Luna, te devolveré a tu forma de mustélido.

— ¿Ahora la llamas "Luna"?— continuó el rubio, rojo porque Severus hubiera despertado en él un recuerdo tan vergonzoso.

—Se llama Luna, no se lo he puesto yo.

—Sí, vaya nombre más apropiado... Lunática Lovegood.

—En cambio— respondió Severus, empezando a comer sin mirar a Malfoy—, creo que tu nombre podría mejorar mucho... ¿Qué te parece Furo* Malfoy?

Draco sacó en ese momento la varita, dispuesto a hechizarlo de cualquier manera, y Severus hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, Pansy Parkinson agarró a su novio de la túnica, susurrándole al oído:

—No lo provoques, Draco. Ya ves que tiene el favor de Dumbledore. No le va a pasar nada, y tú vas a pasar un mal rato.

El muchacho pareció convencerse, y se sentó dando un bufido. Severus siguió comiendo, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Malfoy se llevó la copa a la boca y bañó con su contenido a Crabbe, que estaba sentado justo en frente de él, tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para no estallar en carcajadas. «_Que te aproveche la orina de thestral, Furo Malfoy_», pensó con regocijo.

* * *

—Y entonces le dije a Harry: "Harry, es un tapete. No tienes que buscarle ningún sentido"— contaba Ginny entre risas, mientras Harry intentaba no ponerse colorado.

—Odio ese sitio, Ginny, ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué la próxima vez no nos vamos a Cabeza del Puerco? Un ambiente bucólico no nos vendría mal...

—Como se te ocurra llevarme a ese sitio— respondió la pelirroja con tono de advertencia—, rodará la cabeza de algún otro puerco, ¿estamos?

Harry se hizo la señal de una cremallera en la boca, mientras Hermione reía. Un alumno de primero de Slytherin se acercó entonces y le entregó una nota. Una letra de sobra conocida por trabajos y por la pizarra del aula de Pociones la hizo sonreír. Harry iba a preguntar de qué se trataba, pero Ginny le dio un ligero pellizco para que se callara. Sabía perfectamente que había de ser una nota de Stapleton, y no quería violentar las cosas con Hermione.

—Chicos, lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Voy a pasarme la mañana en la biblioteca... estudiando. ¿Nos vemos a la hora de comer?

—Claro, Herms. Que se te dé bien el estudio— contestó su amiga, fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupada.

Cuando la castaña, tragando a lo bestia su último— y gran— trozo de tortilla a la francesa, se hubo marchado del Gran Comedor, Harry se volvió hacia Ginny.

— ¿Por qué no me has dejado que le preguntara...?

—Harry, era obvio que la notita se la había enviado Stapleton. No quería violentar las cosas.

—Quizá no se tratara de él.

—Sí, seguro que no. Fijo que se trataba de una nota de Filch para que subiese a limpiar los baños del segundo piso.

Harry puso una mueca de horror.

— ¡Ginny! Por favor, ¿querrías no mencionar esos baños? Ahí está Myrtle la Llorona. Todavía tengo pesadillas con ella, ¿sabes?

La chica se empezó a reír.

* * *

Hermione hizo todo lo posible por no correr. ¡Qué tonta! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él se había marchado del Gran Comedor. «_Estaba tan contenta por haber hecho las paces con Harry y Ginny, que me había olvidado de ti por un momento. Perdóname, Severus_».  
Llegó al lugar casi sin resuello (al final había ido haciendo marcha) y echó un vistazo por encima de las cabezas, intentando localizarlo. Al final lo vio, al lado de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el exterior y una expresión soñadora, que hizo que a Hermione se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Se acercó a él muy despacio, intentando no despertarlo de semejante estado de ensoñación.

Severus, que la había oído llegar, hizo como si la cosa no fuera con él y siguió mirando por la ventana. Sonrió levemente. Seguro que a la chica le hacía ilusión pillarlo desprevenido, y él quería que sonriera. Era lo único que le importaba. De pronto, unas suaves manos se posaron en sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos. En su oído, un susurro que lo hizo tensarse, diciendo:

—¿Quién soy?

Conteniendo una risilla sarcástica, respondió:

—Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid. ¡Auch!

Hermione había retirado las manos de sus ojos, ofendida, y acababa de darle un capón, para después sentarse a su lado.

—No ha tenido gracia.

— ¡Chist!— la señora Pince los miró con cara de odio por estar mancillando el silencio de su amada biblioteca.

Severus, que se frotaba el sitio donde Hermione lo había golpeado, la miró sin quitar su sonrisa irónica.

—A veces eres odioso— dijo la chica, molesta todavía.

—Y tú una insufrible sabelotodo— la mueca de indignación de Hermione aumentó—. ¿Qué pensabas, niña tonta, que sabías lo que te iba a contestar?— preguntó, acercándose cada vez más a ella, a la par que al borde de la silla—. ¿Que te iba a decir "una veela... una princesa... un ángel"?

—Bastaba con que me dijeras "Hermione".

—O quizás— continuó Severus como si no la hubiera oído—, habrías preferido que te cogiera— tomó la cara de Hermione con suavidad— y te respondiera de otra forma...

Acercó la boca de la chica a la suya y la besó prolongadamente. No le permitió separarse de él hasta no haberle arrancado un suspiro de rendición.

—No deberías haber hecho eso— lo regañó Hermione, intentando sobreponerse a semejante emoción—. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

Ambos se giraron disimuladamente para mirar a la señora Pince, que parecía haberse quedado paralizada y tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

—Lo sé, Granger, pero...— cogió la mano de la chica y la colocó palma con palma con la suya, empezando a juguetear con sus dedos— Últimamente me importan muy poco ese tipo de cosas, ¿sabes? Transfigurar a un alumno de Slytherin, deambular por los pasillos de noche, besarme con una alumna, transformar el zumo de Malfoy en orina de thestral...

— ¿Que has hecho qué?— preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

—Sí, hace un rato— contestó él con despreocupación—. Colmó mi paciencia.

Hermione contuvo la risa. No le costaba imaginarse a Severus hechizando una copa para cambiar su contenido y que Malfoy se lo bebiera. Al volver a mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que la expresión del muchacho se había tornado seria.

— ¿Qué ocurrió ayer con McGonagall?

Hermione cogió aire antes de contestar. No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo iba a tomar.

—Me dijo que... me veía muy ociosa y...

— ¡Maldita frígida de los...!— murmuró Severus entre dientes—. ¿Y qué? ¿Te castigó?

—No directamente.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué significa "no directamente"?

—Que, aprovechándose de que soy Prefecta, ha decidido doblarme los turnos de ronda... y a Ron también— añadió en voz baja.

La expresión de Severus se mantuvo inalterable, pero por dentro, tras haber procesado la información, estaba que bullía.

—Eso significa...

—... que voy a tener que recorrer los pasillos con Ron todas las noches, sí. Eso, o me retirarán mi insignia.

—Esto no puede ser una casualidad— dijo un momento después Severus, pensativo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que...

Apretó los labios y se calló. No quería decirle que Dumbledore se oponía a su relación, por miedo a que a ella le diese un ataque de conciencia y lo dejase. Sí, era un motivo egoísta, pero ya había perdido cosas que eran realmente importantes para él por no serlo.

—No importa— acabó diciendo—. Es una tontería.

—Pues para ser una tontería, se te nota bastante preocupado.

— ¿A mí?— contestó él, poniéndose de nuevo su máscara de frialdad.

—Sí, señor "Puedo-con-todos-los-problemas-yo-solo", a ti.

—Lo que ocurre es que...

Se calló ante la llegada de una joven Hufflepuff con pelo rizado y gafas.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó Hermione, antes de que Severus contestara cualquier bordería.

—El profesor Dumbledore quiere verte en su despacho, Stapleton. Ahora.

Snape la fulminó con la mirada, y aún seguía haciéndolo cuando la chica desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Bueno, si Dumbledore quiere verte, lo mejor será que vayas a su despacho. Quizá se trate de algo importante.

—No— contestó Severus después de pensárselo—, no voy a ir.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído, Hermione. No me apetece ir a ver a Dumbledore en este momento, sino estar contigo. Si quiere verme, que venga él a buscarme.

—Pero Severus...

Sin dejar que dijese nada más, Snape se puso en pie y cogió a Hermione de la mano. Después, la sacó corriendo de la biblioteca, bajo el grito de desesperación de la estresada bibliotecaria.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 19, amigas y amigos! Prometo que mañana contestaré a todos los comentarios atrasados, de acuerdo?**

**Un abrazo a todas/os y muchas gracias por seguir ahí!**

**L&S**

***Furo: En latín, _hurón_**


	20. Malas interpretaciones

**_Cap. 20: Malas interpretaciones_**

—Perdone que lo haya sacado de su entrenamiento de quidditch tan precipitadamente, señor Weasley, pero tenía que hablar con usted.

La profesora McGonagall dijo esto mientras llegaba a la mesa de su escritorio y se sentaba, a la vez que con un toque de varita cerraba la puerta y le ofrecía una silla a Ron, que entró en la sala tras ella con andares torpones.

—Verá, Weasley— continuó la profesora cuando el pelirrojo se hubo sentado—, debido a la ausencia del profesor Snape entre el cuerpo docente, nos vemos desbordados por las rondas nocturnas de pasillos. Por ello, desde esta misma noche, tanto usted como la señorita Granger patrullarán los pasillos todos los días comprobando que todo esté en orden.

— ¡Qué!— exclamó Ron, poniéndose en pie de golpe.

A McGonagall casi se le saltaron las gafas del susto.

— ¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO, PROFESORA! YO NO... EL QUIDDITCH, LOS EXÁMENES, LOS DEBERES... NO PODRÉ CON TODO SI ME VEO OBLIGADO A PATRULLAR POR LOS PASILLOS NOCHE SÍ, NOCHE TAMBIÉN.

—Señor Weasley, le agradecería que no gritase en mi despacho— contestó la mujer, tersando los labios y colocándose las gafas—. Y si ve que todo esto va a ser demasiado para usted, le digo lo mismo que le dije a la señorita Granger: Entregue su insignia para que se le pueda ser concedida a alguien que la merezca más.

Ron la miró con cara de bobo.

— ¿Hermione... sabía esto?

—Sí, fue gracias a ella que me di cuenta de que parecen disponer de mucho tiempo libre. Y ahora, si no tiene nada más que añadir...

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, cogiendo aire. O sea, que Hermione lo sabía y no le había dicho nada. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de contarle que gracias a ella, ahora le tocaba pringar todas las noches. Unas ganas inmensas de cruzarse con ella por un pasillo lo embargaron por completo. Miró a McGonagall desafiante, pero la profesora se había concentrado en unos pergaminos que había encima de su mesa y parecía ignorar que el chico seguía allí. Ron se dio la vuelta y salió.

* * *

Severus se detuvo cuando Hermione tiró de su brazo. Respiraban entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de la carrera.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, es que...— contestó la chica, intentando recuperar el aliento— No sé si deberías desobedecer la orden de Dumbledore de acudir a su despacho. Quizás... Quizás sea importante.

Severus la miró con una ceja alzada, conteniéndose ante lo que él consideraba una "_inocente y adorable forma de titubear_".

—Verás, Granger— susurró, pegando a la chica al muro y sujetándola por la cintura, mientras acercaba peligrosamente su cara a la de ella—, Dumbledore ya es mayorcito como para poder vivir sin mí. Ten en cuenta que si me está requiriendo ahora, es para mortificarme.

— ¿Dumbledore haría eso?

—Dumbledore disfruta haciéndoME eso... Yo intento achacárselo a la edad, pero...

Hermione no pudo contener una carcajada. ¿Snape... haciendo un chiste... sobre Dumbledore? La risa de la chica curvó más aún la ceja de Severus.

—Veo que se divierte mucho a mi costa, señorita Granger. Es curioso cómo han cambiado las tornas. Antes el que reía era yo, y usted, mi bufón.

Hermione le propinó un suave puñetazo en las costillas, a la vez que hundía la cabeza en su hombro y seguía riéndose. Él le acarició el cuello con la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas. No podía creerse que el Murciélago de la Mazmorra estuviese jugando con ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Una enorme felicidad, tan grande que sintió que rebasaba su pecho, la inundó.

—Pero supongo que tendré que perdonárselo por ser tan...

— ¿Maravillosa? ¿Perfecta? ¿Sublime?— preguntó Hermione con tono irónico.

—... Insufrible— concluyó el chico, apretándola aún más contra sí.

—Menos mal que has contestado eso. Estaba empezando a pensar que habías perdido parte de tu esencia perversa.

—Eso nunca podría ocurrir, Granger— comentó Snape, pegando su nariz a la de ella—, porque yo soy, en esencia, perversidad.

Había dicho esto último con un claro deje de amargura, y eso no le gustó nada a Hermione.

—No digas eso, porque no es cierto. Alguien perverso no es capaz de amar, y tú... Bueno, yo...— empezó a titubear, dejando de mirarlo a los ojos— Has hecho que me sienta querida y...

—Te aseguro que no ha sido a propósito.

La chica clavó sus ojos en los de él, dolida. Lo había dicho con tanta frialdad, que no sabía si tomárselo en serio o no. La expresión de Snape se mantenía inalterable, y un ligero temblor recorrió a Hermione de arriba abajo. La boca del ex profesor dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Sabes que... te pones... muy guapa... cuando titubeas?— susurró, acercándose a su oído—. No sé cuánto más podré resistir si me miras con esos ojos.

Entonces, Hermione dejó de mirarlo. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

— ¿Hablabas en serio?— preguntó en un tono neutro, estudiando con mucho interés aparente el suelo unos metros más allá.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando has dicho lo de... que...— no sabía por qué últimamente era incapaz de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas sin echarse a temblar delante de él.

—Yo, todo lo que digo, lo digo en serio, Granger...

La expresión de ella se ensombreció, y continuó sin apartar los ojos de las interesantes baldosas.

—Yo no estoy hecho para amar, Hermione— al oír su nombre, la chica subió la cabeza y lo miró por fin—, pero... Si con algo de lo que he hecho, he conseguido que te sientas así... Yo sólo quiero que te sientas bien... estando conmigo.

El estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco. No sólo la había llamado por su nombre, sino que además le importaba que ella estuviera a gusto en su compañía. «_Tal vez no esté enamorado de mí, pero creo que le importo un poquito más de lo que mis estúpidas esperanzas podrían llegar a soñar_».

—Me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo— contestó la chica, sonriendo otra vez—, pequeño murciélago.

La ceja de Severus volvió a dispararse. ¿Acababa de llamarlo... _pequeño murciélago_?

—Pero bueno, Granger... ¿Qué clase de respeto muestra hacia mi persona llamándome de ese modo? ¿Está buscando que la castigue o prefiere que le reste todos los puntos a su Casa?

— ¿O prefiere que le reste todos los puntos a su Casa... blablabla?— se burló Hermione—. En el fondo, sigues siendo un maldito bastardo.

Snape no le contestó con palabras. Aprisionó sus labios con los suyos, arrancándole a Hermione gruñidos de protesta. «_Así, muy bien, ruge como la leona que eres, Granger... Sin darte cuenta, estás dando los pasos más certeros para llegar a dominarme algún día_».  
Una voz detrás de ellos los hizo separarse.

—Hermione.

La chica, sujeta todavía por los brazos de Severus, miró a su amigo Weasley, azorada. Otra vez volvía a encontrarla en brazos de Snape, besándose con él. Sintió que el tiempo retrocedía y que los tres volvían a estar en Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, la voz de Severus la sacó de su _dejà vu_.

— ¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

—Necesito hablar contigo— dijo Ron, intentando ignorar el comentario de Snape, pero apretando los puños inconscientemente.

—Claro— dijo Hermione, contenta por tener la oportunidad de explicarse ante Ron porque él parecía en disposición de volver a hablarla, separándose de Severus, quien la miró con una ceja enarcada.

La castaña se acercó a Ron, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia observando los movimientos de Severus. Cuando Hermione llegó a su lado, pareció relajarse un poco, y dirigió su mirada a la chica.

— ¿Qué se supone que has hecho para que McGonagall nos haya... doblado los turnos de ronda?

Hermione, nerviosa, giró un poco la cabeza, con la intención de mirar a Severus, pero se dio cuenta de que no era muy buena idea hacerlo delante de Ron y se detuvo a medio camino, subiendo luego la mano y fingiendo que se colocaba el pelo.

—Vio que yo... Bueno, estaba fuera del cuarto común y... Decidió que tenía mucho tiempo libre y...

—Hermione, ya deberías saber que NO sabes mentir— comentó Ron, cargándose de una paciencia que no sentía.

— ¿Qué es esto, Weasley, un interrogatorio?— preguntó Severus, que se había acercado a ellos y en ese momento estaba detrás de Hermione, en una actitud que decía claramente «_No te atrevas a pasarte con ella, o te mataré_».

— ¿Y tú quién eres, su guardaespaldas, Stapleton?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Severus tenía intención de sacar su varita, así que se dio la vuelta y, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, lo miró a los ojos.

—No te metas en esto, Se... Stefan, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es entre Ron y yo.

Severus clavó en sus pupilas las propias de un modo que llegó a Hermione hasta el fondo de su corazón. Cuando habló, lo hizo con frialdad, pero la chica percibió el ligero temblor que la rabia provocaba en su tono de voz.

—Muy bien.

Lanzándole una última mirada asesina a Ron, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de allí a paso ligero. Hermione estuvo tentada de seguirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas con Ron cuanto antes.

—Ron, yo... lo siento— dijo, bajando la cabeza.

El pelirrojo, mucho más relajado después del desplante de Hermione a Stapleton, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Vale, no... No pasa nada. Supongo que tendré que organizarme un poco para...

— ¡Oh, no, no te preocupes! Yo te ayudaré con los deberes, los haremos juntos como siempre y...

La sonrisa de Ron se ensanchó. A Hermione le pasó completamente desapercibido el deje de amargura que se podía entrever entre las comisuras de sus labios.

—Vale, vale... Ya veremos cómo lo hacemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Vio que la cara de Hermione se iluminó, segura de que ya la había perdonado y de que las cosas iban a volver a ser como antes.

—Bueno, tengo que volver al campo de quidditch. Hay entrenamiento intensivo hasta la hora de comer. ¿Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor?

—Sí, sí, claro. Yo voy... a la biblioteca a... Tengo un trabajo de Aritmancia que...

—Sí, vale... Mmm, luego nos vemos.

Y despidiéndose con la mano, se marchó de allí. Hermione se quedó en medio del pasillo, confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Ron volvía a ser el de siempre, así, sin más? Además, lo de tener que doblar las rondas le había importado menos de lo que pensaba. ¿No sería que...? «_Oh, vamos, Hermione, no seas paranoica. ¿Va a haber una intención oscura detrás de todo esto? Por favor, se trata de Ron..._». Suspiró y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, esperando encontrarse la figura de Snape apoyada en la pared, aguardándola. Pero él no estaba. Cogió aire y se fue a buscarlo.

* * *

Ron dobló una esquina con una sonrisa torcida. Le había quedado muy bien la interpretación. No estaba contento con tener que pringar todas las noches recorriendo los pasillos, pero se había dado cuenta de que era la manera perfecta de mantener a Stapleton alejado de Hermione. ¡Cómo iba a disfrutar viendo su cara cada vez que éste se percatara de que pasaba todas las noches con la chica, y él no!

—La guerra acaba de empezar, Stapleton— dijo en voz alta—, y yo no voy a perder.

Se chascó los dedos y aceleró los pasos hacia la puerta principal.

* * *

Severus caminaba deprisa por los pasillos, frustrado por no poder quitar cincuenta puntos a cada alumno con el que se cruzase para descargar su rabia. Granger lo había despreciado delante del Zanahorio, y sentía que bullía por dentro.  
Iba tan cegado por la ira que, al pasar por uno de los patios, no vio a la persona que venía de frente y se chocó con ella, cayendo ambos al suelo. Soltó una maldición al incorporarse, dispuesto a lanzarle un crucio al idiota que se había atrevido a cruzarse en su camino en ese momento. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir una carita pálida con pelo rubio, y unos ojos escondidos tras unas estrambóticas gafas de colorines que le tapaban medio rostro.

— ¡Luna!

—Ah, hola, Severus.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?— preguntó de malos modos, poniéndose en pie.

Luna se levantó ágilmente y lo miró, sin quitarse las gafas.

—No hace falta que seas tan descortés. Tú tienes el mismo motivo para estar aquí que yo.

—Lo... siento— gruñó Severus en voz baja, tras un momento de silencio.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione para que estés tan enfadado?

Severus la miró, apretando la mandíbula y debatiendo interiormente si debía contárselo o no. Al final se encogió de hombros y, apoyándose en la pared, suspiró. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con desesperación. Empezó a relatarle a Luna lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, y a cada palabra que decía, se sentía más y más estúpido. «_Pensará que soy un niñato celoso e inmaduro que no sabe sobrellevar una situación tan simple_».

—Es un motivo estúpido, Severus— juzgó Luna, mirándolo sin expresión en la cara.

El chico clavó sus ojos en ella un momento, pero no tardó en bajar la cabeza al pecho.

—Ha... Todo ha sido por culpa de Weasley— concluyó, empecinado.

— ¿Ron Weasley, el hermano de Ginny?

Snape asintió sin mirarla.

—Aunque nunca ha terminado de caerme bien, no lo veo una causa lo suficientemente importante como para que recorras el castillo hecho un _heliópata_.

Severus la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Luna, los heliópatas no existen.

—Claro que sí. Mi padre está convencido de que el Ministerio de Magia tiene un ejército de ellos.

«_Luna, tu padre dirige El Quisquilloso... Seguro que cree hasta en las hadas madrinas_», pensó el chico, aunque se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta. Tampoco estaba tan enfadado como para querer herir a Luna.

— ¿Y llevas esas gafas para detectar heliópatas?— preguntó, buscando cambiar de tema para borrar de la memoria su estúpido ataque de celos.

—No. Estoy detectando _torposoplos_. Por cierto— añadió la chica, recolocándose las gafas y mirándolo a través de ellas—, tienes la cabeza llena de ellos. Seguro que por eso no has sido capaz de verme y has chocado conmigo.

«_Es posible... O tal vez haya sido culpa tuya porque no ves ni un escreguto con esas gafas_». La chica se acercó a él y empezó a espantar criaturas invisibles a ambos lados de su cabeza. Severus, perdiendo la paciencia, agarró la mano de la chica— la otra estaba ocupada por un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_— y con la otra le quitó las gafas.

—Luna, no tengo...

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos— lo cortó ella, mirándolo fijamente, extasiada.

Las palabras se paralizaron en la garganta de Severus. «_Merlín, esta chica es imposible. No se puede hablar de nada con ella, porque nunca sabes por dónde te va a salir. ¿Qué digo ahora?_». Pero no le hizo falta decir nada, pues Luna continuó su frase.

—No me extraña que a Hermione le gusten tanto.

Severus se sorprendió aún más, y decidió adoptar su tono sarcástico de costumbre.

— ¿Está flirteando conmigo, señorita Lovegood?

— ¿Ya vuelves a hablar como Snape? Creo que tienes un problema, Severus...

— ¡Soy Snape, Luna!

—Sí, y si sigues gritando, se enterará todo el castillo.

El ex profesor se dio cuenta de que llevaba razón. Definitivo: No tenía nada que hacer en una batalla dialéctica contra Luna.

—No te preocupes por lo de Hermione— comentó la chica, retomando el tema anterior—. Se nota a millas lo mucho que le importas. No se arriesgará a perderte.

Como si le hubiesen dado una poción relajante, Severus sintió que el peso de su estómago se aligeraba y salía volando, dejándole una agradable sensación de tranquilidad. Esas palabras en boca de Luna adquirían un valor sentencioso, inamovible. «_Ya sé quién puede ser la próxima directora de Hogwarts, Albus_».

— ¿Estás más tranquilo ya?— preguntó Luna.

—Sí, muchas...— cogió aire—. Muchas gracias, Luna.

—Entonces, ¿podrías soltarme la mano, por favor, y devolverme mis gafas?

Severus se dio cuenta en ese momento de que seguía sujetando a Luna como si, de soltarla, fuese a seguir espantando torposoplos.  
La chica lo miró con una sonrisa en cuanto recuperó el control de su mano.

—No puedes dudar tanto de ti mismo, Severus. Si no eres capaz de quererte, nadie lo hará.

Severus dio un rápido repaso mental a toda su vida, y se dio cuenta de que parte del rechazo que recibía del mundo provenía de él mismo. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa torcida.

—No sabes lo que me cuesta aceptar que una Ravenclaw tenga razón antes que yo, pero en esta ocasión...

—Y en todas las anteriores...

—Sí, sí, y en todas las anteriores— aceptó a regañadientes.

— ¿Y sabes cuál es el primer paso para empezar a quererte? Intenta querer a los demás... un poco— añadió, al ver la cara escéptica de él.

—Me resulta... algo difícil... experimentar sentimientos positivos... hacia otras personas, y menos en este colegio.

Luna arrugó un poco el morro, en actitud pensativa. «_¿Con qué vas a sorprenderme ahora, muchacha?_», pensó Severus, aguardando la siguiente frase magistral de Luna. Sin embargo, ésta no llegó. En cambio, la Ravenclaw se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Snape se quedó paralizado.

—Luna, ¿qué...?

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?— lo interrumpió ella.

—Siento... que esto es del todo inapropiado.

—Vale, ahora dejando a un lado tus prejuicios... ¿Qué sientes?

Severus bufó y, a regañadientes, intentó concentrarse en _lo que sentía_. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo hablara. Una sensación cálida, que empezó en la punta de los pies y se fue extendiendo por el resto de su cuerpo, se acercó rápidamente a su pecho. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado de una manera semejante. Quizás su madre, pero, quitándola a ella, no recordaba a nadie más. «_Ni siquiera Lily..._», pensó con amargura. Inconscientemente, subió sus propios brazos y abrazó a Luna a su vez.

— ¿Qué sientes?— repitió la muchacha con interés, sin separarse un centímetro de él.

—Siento... calidez. Siento paz— respondió con sinceridad, sin abrir los ojos, que había cerrado sin darse cuenta.

El frío lo invadió cuando Luna se separó de él, y no quiso que esa sensación de arropamiento, casi de protección, desapareciera. Sostuvo a Luna por los brazos instintivamente.

— ¿A que, cuando lo experimentas, no quieres que se acabe? Me lo enseñó mi madre.

— ¿Podrías... hacerlo de nuevo?— preguntó Severus, titubeante.

Luna sonrió por toda respuesta y volvió a acercase a él, que esta vez la recibió intentando devolverle la misma calidez que ella le había proporcionado. De nuevo lo invadió esa maravillosa sensación de protección, de... ¿cariño? «_Es como si abrazase... a una hermana. No, es más que eso. Creo que es lo que sentiría... al abrazar a una hija_». Unos pasos detrás de ellos les hicieron romper su abrazo. Severus, dispuesto a hechizar al responsable, se dio la vuelta con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Quién es el oportuno que...? ¡Granger!

Sintió que le temblaban las piernas al ver la expresión de horror con que lo miraba Hermione, parada a tres metros de ellos. Se separó completamente de Luna y alargó el brazo, intentando explicar con este gesto que no debía malinterpretar la situación, pero ella pareció no entenderlo. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

— ¡Granger, espera!

Severus fue tras ella, dejando a Luna donde estaba. Un segundo después, la chica volvió a colocarse las gafas y se marchó en busca de más personas a las que los _torposoplos_ estuvieran embotándoles el cerebro.

* * *

Severus alcanzó a Hermione no muy lejos de allí, y la hizo detenerte tirándola del brazo.

—Granger, no puedes...

La chica, viéndose atrapada, giró sobre sí misma y abofeteó a Snape. Estaba tan enfadada que no quería oír nada de lo que él tuviera que decirle. O sea, por una rabieta infantil, había ido corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de Lunática Lovegood.  
A Severus lo sorprendió tanto su reacción, que la soltó instantáneamente. Hermione, libre de su cautiverio, volvió a correr, esta vez sola. Severus se quedó en medio del pasillo, sujetándose la mejilla golpeada con la mano izquierda y apretando los dientes.

* * *

**En fin, aquí tenéis una nueva actualización. No me odiéis demasiado, porfa, y que vuestros reviews no contengan amenazas de muerte y eso... (risas)**

**Un beso**

**L&S**


	21. Enferma de Severus Snape

**_Cap. 21: Enferma de Severus Snape_**

Hermione estaba tan enfadada que, de haberse encontrado con Luna de frente, le habría lanzado una maldición. La imagen de Severus abrazándola volvía a ella una y otra vez, quemándole los ojos. No podía evitar pensar que apenas veinticuatro horas antes los había visto besándose en _Las Tres Escobas_.  
Se dio cuenta, parándose en medio del pasillo, de que la pierna derecha volvía a arderle. La cicatriz de la _Felix Felicis_ palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado pero constante, como si quisiera recordarle lo que le había dolido a Severus la bofetada que acababa de darle. «_¡Maldito seas, Severus Snape!_», pensó la chica, apretando los puños.

* * *

Severus abrió de golpe las puertas del castillo. Le ardía la mejilla en la que Hermione le había golpeado, y esperaba que el aire frío de la mañana enfriase, no sólo su cara, sino también su ánimo. Estaba molesto por la reacción violenta de la chica, pero le había dolido mucho más su mirada de decepción y reclamo, llena de rabia, de tristeza... ¿Por qué se había puesto así? Solo estaba abrazando a Luna. «_Bueno, ten en cuenta, Severus, que eso en ti es raro de por sí. ¿Qué pensarías tú si la vieses abrazando a otro?_», le susurró al oído su conciencia, buscando acertar en su talón de Aquiles.

«_Sabría que se trata de un amigo y que no tendría de qué preocuparme_», repuso orgullosamente.

«_¿Estás seguro?_», le preguntó aquélla. «_Imagínatela abrazando a Weasley, que es su amigo_».

Severus apretó los dientes inconscientemente. «_No es lo mismo... Weasley babea por ella como un perro_», pensó, intentando no visualizar la escena.

«_Sin embargo, ella lo ve como un amigo, por lo que no debería preocuparte_».

«_Pero yo sé que él no la ve así_».

«_¿Y ella? ¿Ella sabe que Luna no es más que una amiga para ti?_».

«_Debería haberse dado cuenta de ello_».

«_¿Por qué? Tú nunca se lo has aclarado, y el último recuerdo que tendrá de vosotros dos juntos es el beso de Las Tres Escobas_».

«_Granger sabe que ella es la única que me importa... Y sería una ingenua Gryffindor si lo dudase_».

«_Vamos, no nos engañemos, Severus... Hermione es una chica realista, porque tú no eres demasiado expresivo en cuestión de sentimientos ni nada que se le parezca. Lo incomprensible sería que confiase en ti sin haberle aclarado lo que sientes por ella_».

Severus subió la mirada y vio a lo lejos las pequeñas figuras de los Gryffindors que se entrenaban en el campo de quidditch. «_¿Cómo voy a decirle que la quiero si... nunca se lo he dicho a nadie?_». Su conciencia no contestó esta vez. Volvió la cabeza hacia el castillo. «_Vamos, Severus_», se animó a sí mismo, «_tú eres el maduro de la relación. Tienes que hablar con ella y explicárselo todo. No puedes permitir que lo que hay entre vosotros se rompa por una confusión_». Con los dientes castañeteándole a causa del frío, se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el colegio.

* * *

Hermione había pasado toda la tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor. No le apetecía ir a la biblioteca y encontrarse a Snape por casualidad, y que la mirase con arrogancia e ironía, y se riera de ella por ser una estúpida.  
Se había saltado la comida, para asombro de sus amigos, pues su apetito había salido volando junto con sus ganas de sonreír.  
Suspiró involuntariamente, mientras observaba con aire cansino el pergamino de cuarenta centímetros sobre la influencia de la Aritmancia antigua en la última década.  
Un alumno de primero entró de pronto en la sala común y se acercó a ella con timidez.

—Perdona, ¿Hermione Granger?

—Sí, soy yo— contestó la chica, incorporándose.

—Hay un chico ahí fuera que pregunta por ti.

— ¿Un chico?— preguntó Hermione, poniéndose en pie.

Su altura con respecto al alumno de primero pareció intimidarlo, e intentó esbozar una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—Es alto y delgado, con el pelo largo y negro, y una nariz...

—Sí, es quien me imaginaba— lo interrumpió Hermione—. ¿Podrías decirle que no quiero verlo?

Sabía que su respuesta estaba siendo infantil y cobarde, pero tenía claro que si se enfrentaba a Severus, saldría perdiendo.

—Me dijo que si contestabas eso, te dijera que estaba dispuesto a entrar en la sala común por la fuerza, ¡y es un Slytherin!

La boca de la castaña se abrió por la sorpresa. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que Severus era capaz de eso y de más, así que decidió no tentar a la suerte y salir. Tal vez no quería encontrarse cara a cara con él, pero tampoco quería que lo expulsasen del colegio por acciones inapropiadas.  
Tomó aire y salió por el hueco del retrato, después de agradecerle al niño su información. Vio a Snape apoyado en la pared— como acostumbraba— a unos metros de la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Severus contuvo el aire en el pecho al ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hermione atravesaba el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba la sala común de cada casa, y le habría encantado hacer una entrada triunfal y ver qué cara se le quedaba a Granger, pero la prudencia tomó las riendas de la situación y prefirió hacerle llegar su mensaje a través de un alumno de un curso inferior.  
Ahora que caminaba hacia él, sintió que todas las palabras que había pensado para ese momento se desvanecían de su cabeza. No la miró hasta que estuvo a su lado y no le quedó más remedio. Intentó parecer lo más sarcástico posible, enarcando su ceja izquierda.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Hermione, cortante.

Había sido más brusca de lo que pretendía, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Si se desdecía, acabaría quedando mal ella. A Severus le produjo un retortijón semejante tono, pero se dijo que debía controlarse. Había ido allí a aclarar las cosas, y no podía marcharse sin haberlo hecho.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Pues yo creo que no. Quedó todo muy claro antes, cuando...— no pudo terminar la frase.

Apartó los ojos de los de Severus y miró hacia otro lado. Lo había revivido una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero de ahí a pronunciarlo en voz alta, iba un trecho.

— ¿Cuando me viste con Luna?

Hermione asintió sin mirarlo todavía. Sintió que los ojos se le empañaban, y los cerró. Snape se lo había preguntado con un tono de total despreocupación, como si no tuviera la menor importancia para él, como si no recordase que le había dado una bofetada que había resonado en todo el castillo. Se sintió ridícula, como si todo el numerito de celos hubiera sido la cosa más absurda de toda su vida. Ahora que la mente se le iba despejando, vio la situación de un modo completamente distinto.

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte. Bueno, de eso...— se volvió de improviso y, cogiendo a Hermione de los brazos, la pego a la pared—. Y también de por qué llevo la cara marcada desde esta mañana.

La chica intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil. Severus la sujetaba firmemente a la altura de los codos y era casi incapaz de moverse. Le sorprendió ver que detrás de esa constitución flacucha y espigada se escondiera tanta fuerza física. «_No me extraña que acabara sobreviviendo a la guerra a pesar de ser el mayor traidor a lord Voldemort_». Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar esto, y decidió borrar todas las otras posibilidades de su mente.

— ¿Tienes alguna justificación?

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta.

— ¡Qué! Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

—Yo no necesito ninguna justificación para abrazar a Luna, pues ella es...— suspiró— mi amiga.

— ¿Amiga? Entonces, ¿por qué te besaste con ella ayer en _Las Tres Escobas_? ¿Eso también era un beso _de amigos_?

Severus esbozó una sonrisa torcida. La conversación tomaba el rumbo que él quería.

—No, eso no lo era— admitió, girando un poco la cabeza.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y me preguntas si tengo alguna justificación, tú, que acabas de aceptar que...?

— ¿Qué? Sólo he dicho que no era un beso de amigos, Granger. Deberías aprender a leer entre líneas. Que no fuera un beso de amigos, no significa que fuera uno de... amor.

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando desentrañar algo en ellos. «_¿Se está burlando de mí?_».

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Vamos, Granger, usa tu _sabelotodismo_ para deducirlo.

La indignación de Hermione creció. «_No sólo se está burlando de mí, sino que se está riendo a carcajadas en mi cara_».

—Lo único que puedo deducir de todo esto es que te estás burlando a gusto de mí, Snape— respondió entre dientes, bajando especialmente la voz al pronunciar su nombre.

—Si quisiera burlarme de ti, Granger— susurró Severus, recuperándose de lo molesto al oído que le había resultado su apellido dicho por ella—, te diría que eres una insoportable Gryffindor sabihonda, y después...— se regodeó con la cara de disgusto de ella—. Después te cogería así...— movió sus manos a la cintura de la chica, sin dejar que se despejase un centímetro de la pared—. Y te besaría... así.

Acto seguido, sin darle margen a Hermione para que reaccionara, aprisionó sus labios con los suyos. A la chica se le escapó un gemido ahogado, y tardó dos segundos en cerrar los ojos, lo mismo que tardó en rendirse a la boca de Severus. Tuvo ganas de abofetearse a sí misma por débil, pero la insistencia en aumento del ex profesor borró toda huella de pensamiento racional de su mente.  
Cuando consiguió separarse de él, y mientras recuperaba el aliento, lo miró con enfado.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? No quería que me besaras, sino que me dieras una explicación.

—Aunque discrepo ciertamente en eso de que no deseabas que te besara, he de decir a mi favor que no soy un hombre de palabras, sino de actos.

«_¿Eso es un chiste, Severus?_», pensó Hermione, enarcando una ceja.

—Sin embargo, ya que insistes tanto— continuó el chico con un hilo de voz, afianzando las manos en la cintura de ella y acercando la cara a la suya—, te lo explicaré todo, y así no tendrás que ponerte celosa.

— ¿Ce... celosa, yo?— se escandalizó Hermione, intentando, sin éxito, escaparse del amarre de Snape.

—Sí, ce-lo-sa— silabeó Severus con placer.

Y volvió a besarla.

— ¡No me...! ¡Ah, Snape, para!— exclamó ella, retorciéndose mientras intentaba frenar el ataque del chico.

—No voy a parar hasta que no dejes de retorcerte como una leona rabiosa— contestó él—, y mucho menos si te empeñas en usar conmigo ese denominativo tan frío.

—Tú me llamas Granger— se quejó ella, cruzándose de brazos para intentar mantenerlo lo más alejado posible y ser capaz de entablar una conversación normal con él.

—No, error— contravino Severus, haciendo caso omiso de sus brazos y acercando la cabeza a su oído—. Yo te llamo... _Granger_.

Lo pronunció de tal modo, que Hermione pensó que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo. ¿Cómo era capaz, con dos sílabas, de volverla completamente loca? Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba con calor, y que se había excitado hasta tal punto que estaba completamente mojada. «_¡Por Merlín, Hermione, contrólate!_», pensó horrorizada. La imagen de Severus desnudándola lenta pero inexorablemente se formó en su cabeza, y su excitación aumentó.

— ¿Y cómo debería llamarte entonces?— tartamudeó la chica, intentado borrar semejante escena de su cabeza.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Mmm, no sé... ¿Murciélago grasiento?

—No, niña tonta— rió Severus entre dientes—. Buen intento, pero necesitarás algo más para provocarme.

—Quizá te refieras entonces a... Severus— lo pronunció con toda la sensualidad que fue capaz.

Y, al parecer, surtió el efecto deseado. Snape notó que todo su cuerpo se encendía y que su entrepierna palpitaba, despierta de nuevo, preparada para actuar. El muchacho apretó las mandíbulas, intentando sacar de su mente la imagen de Hermione gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, mientras él la embestía una y otra vez. Con energías renovadas, volvió a acercarse a la chica para besarla, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Estoy esperando las explicaciones que me habías prometido antes de irte por los cerros de Yorkshire.

Severus rió, y notó que su hinchazón disminuía. «_Al parecer, ESO tendrá que esperar, Severus_», se dijo a sí mismo.

—Está bien— suspiró—. Parece que no puedes vivir sin saberlo todo sobre todo y en todo momento.

—Parece que no— corroboró ella con una sonrisa de inocencia.

—Está bien, vayamos a _nuestro rincón_. Seguro que allí no nos molestan.

— ¿Nuestro rin...?— empezó a preguntar Hermione.

Sin embargo, la mano de Severus cerrada tirando de la suya le impidió terminar.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Ginny, que también habían tenido entrenamiento por la tarde, volvían al anochecer cansados y agarrotados al castillo. El inminente partido contra Slytherin, que tenían que ganar si querían superar a Hufflepuff en la copa de quidditch, pues éste había ganado los dos partidos que había jugado, los tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— ¿Creéis que Hermione seguirá en la sala común?— preguntó Ron, mirando hacia la inmensa mole que era Hogwarts.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Cuánto me alegro de que hayáis hecho las paces, Ron— comentó la pelirroja, risueña.

—Sí, bueno... Creo que ambos hemos tenido la culpa de lo que pasó ayer— mintió su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y encima esta noche me toca empezar con los castigos de McGonagall, porque, por mucho que diga que es por nuestra gran responsabilidad, se siguen llamando "castigos".

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado a McGonagall para hacer algo así tan de repente?

—Estoy casi seguro de que tiene que ver con...— Ron apretó los labios, sin terminar de pronunciar el nombre.

Ya habían llegado al hall.

— ¡Mmm! ¿Habéis olido eso?— preguntó Ginny de pronto, intentando cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible— ¡Me muero de hambre!

—Sí, yo también— la secundó Harry, mirando de reojo a su amigo, que se había puesto algo pálido de repente.

—Pues vamos, antes de que nos quedemos sin comida.

Harry miró a su novia pensando que eso era imposible, pues los elfos domésticos que había en las cocinas se ocupaban de que la comida nunca se acabase, pero vio que Ron asentía, como en trance, y decidió no decir nada más. Los tres entraron en el Gran Comedor, difuminándose entre las voces que provenían de las cuatro mesas llenas de alumnos.

* * *

—Y eso es lo que pasó— concluyó Severus, un rato después de haber comenzado su relato exculpatorio.

Volvían a estar sentados en el hueco de la ventana, la espalda de ella contra el pecho de él. Mientras le hablaba, había estado acariciándole la tripa con la yema de sus dedos, con un movimiento lento y constante, de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo... En numerosas ocasiones tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para volver a la realidad y escuchar lo que Severus estaba contándole.

—Entonces, ¿el beso en _Las Tres Escobas_ no fue más que una estratagema,— se incorporó y, dándose la vuelta, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo miró a los ojos, con gesto ofendido— una maniobra para ponerme... celosa?

Ante el rubor que acudió a las mejillas de Hermione, Severus sonrió, a la vez que tragaba saliva imperceptiblemente. No podía evitarlo: cada vez que Hermione se ponía colorada, él se ponía enfermo.

—Sí, así podría resumirse.

— ¡Pues eres un cerdo Slytherin!— exclamó Hermione, empezando a golpearlo por todos lados—. ¿Con qué derecho te creías, eh? Y Luna... Nunca me lo habría esperado de ella.

—Pero ha funcionado— contestó Severus, intentando contener tanto los golpes como la risa.

—No estaba celosa— dijo la chica un momento después—. En _Las Tres Escobas_, me refiero. Yo sólo... El ambiente era muy agobiante y...

—Claro, y tener a Weasley como un pulpo pegado a tu cuello no lo mejoraba, ¿verdad?

—No. Quiero decir... ¡Ay, basta, Severus! Me estás liando.

—No, te estás liando tú solita al buscar una mentira _medio _creíble para colarme. Pero te lo advierto— añadió, con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas—, llevo veinte años descubriendo las mentiras de los alumnos sin ni siquiera mirarlos a los ojos.

—Uy, qué miedo... profesor.

Por un extraño motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, llamarlo de esa manera hacía que su excitación aumentase. Le recordaba que era algo prohibido, y a ella siempre le había llamado sobremanera eso de saltarse las normas.

—No debería haber dicho eso, señorita Granger. Podría despertar... a la bestia que hay en mi interior.

— ¿Una bestia? Mmm, ya sabe que me gustan los retos, señor. Y quizá no pueda resistirme a domarla.

— ¿No teme que la ataque antes?

Una sonrisilla pícara se dibujó en la cara de la chica. Acercó un poco su cara a la de Severus.

—Confío en que sepa ver... que no tiene nada que temer, pues yo sólo busco su bien, su felicidad.

—No se dejará domar— contestó Snape, viendo la boca de Hermione a menos de un centímetro de la suya.

—Quien no apuesta, no gana— dijo ella antes de sujetar su cabeza con las manos y volcarse sobre sus labios con una pasión redoblada después de un día de malentendidos.

Severus la pegó a sí todo lo que pudo, apretando su espalda como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ya no podía ver nada que no fuera Hermione Granger. Su vida le debía todo el sentido a ella. Ya nada volvería a ser como había sido, ni siquiera cuando estaba enamorado de Lily. Lo que sentía por Hermione era algo tan distinto, tan... real, que le dio miedo por un momento. ¿Qué podría ser de ella estando al lado de alguien como él? «_Alguien... podrido. Un ser corrompido por los errores del pasado, sin posibilidad de recuperación a pesar de haberlo intentado hasta casi el último aliento_». Inconscientemente, contrajo su antebrazo izquierdo. Hermione lo notó y se separó de él.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada— contestó él, volviendo la vista a otro lado.

— ¿Te duele el brazo?— preguntó la chica, cogiéndoselo con ambas manos y levantándole la manga.

—No, no es...

Hermione miró con los ojos como platos la piel desnuda del brazo de Severus.

—Sev... Severus, ¿y tu...?

El chico retiró el brazo con brusquedad y se bajó la manga. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Hermione con su pregunta, pero no estaba seguro de cómo contestar. Ni siquiera sabía si quería contestar.

—No tiene importancia.

— ¡Por Merlín, Severus, claro que tiene importancia! ¿Dónde está la...— bajó la voz— Marca Tenebrosa?

Snape se removió incómodo debajo de ella. Evitaba por todos los medios que sus miradas conectasen, porque le daba la impresión de que, de hacerlo, la chica sería capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

—Severus... Por favor, mírame.

No había sido una orden, y sin embargo, el chico levantó la cabeza y obedeció. No necesitó añadir nada, porque ella pareció comprender.

—No hay ninguna marca, ¿verdad?

Snape negó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

—Cuando ocurrió esto— dijo lentamente, como si pronunciar cada palabra supusiese un esfuerzo titánico—, toda huella física de mi pasado desapareció. No tengo ni las cicatrices, ni la Marca Tenebrosa. Nada. Como si nunca hubieran existido.

Sin esperárselo, Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello y lo pegó a ella con fuerza. Él la rodeó con los brazos a su vez, escondiendo la cara en su hombro. Estuvieron así tan largo rato que perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Quizá no llegaba a ser como la _Unión de Suertes_, pero en la sencillez del gesto se podían descubrir sentimientos que en la mística de lo otro no hubieran sido entendidos.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?— preguntó Hermione de pronto, soltando sus brazos y acariciándole las mejillas con las manos.

— ¿Con respecto a qué?— respondió él, perdido todavía en el mar de sus emociones.

—Bueno, es obvio que _lo que sea_ te ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Quiero saber... Me gustaría saber si vas a... Aunque quizá no te interese aprovecharla y...

Miraba hacia otro lado, y Severus percibió que las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Esbozó una media sonrisa, y carraspeó para que ella lo mirase.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Granger? ¿No resulta obvia mi elección?

—Nada de lo que usted decide resulta obvio, profesor. Creo que no hace falta que se lo recuerde— comentó la chica, intentando encontrar la respuesta en las negras pupilas de Snape.

—He decidido— contestó Severus, sosteniéndole la mirada— vivir, seguir luchando aunque casi no me queden fuerzas después de esta larga batalla, mandarlo todo al diablo por ti... Sí, he aceptado esa segunda oportunidad de la que hablas, y me aferraré a ella con uñas y dientes, porque...

No concluyó la frase. Hermione lo miró entornando los ojos, y lo instó a que continuase.

— ¿Porque...?

—Porque no estoy dispuesto a perder lo único bueno que he sentido en veinte años, esta sensación de que hay algo más importante que las demás cosas, algo por lo que merece la pena seguir adelante... No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti, Granger.

Hermione volvió a abrazarlo, y Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando notó que el cuello de la camisa se le humedecía.

— ¿Por qué lloras, niña tonta?— susurró en su oído, mientras la apretaba contra sí.

—Porque... eres... un idiota...— sollozó, para después echarse a reír, mientras sorbía por la nariz.

Severus también sonrió, sin sarcasmo esta vez, y la besó con suavidad.

—No quiero que llores, ¿me oyes?

—Lo siento, no... No puedo evitarlo— contestó ella, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Lo que has dicho... Lo que acabas de decir es... Precioso, Severus.

—Cuando pronuncias así mi nombre, sería capaz de concederte cualquier deseo.

— ¿Cualquiera?— preguntó la chica con una media sonrisa.

—Sí, cualquiera.

—Mmm, pues entonces...

En ese momento, su tripa emitió un sonoro quejido. Severus alzó una ceja y se rió entre dientes.

—Incluso el de llevarte a comer, Granger.

—Yo no...

Hermione se ruborizó, avergonzada por la expresividad de su estómago. Era cierto que no había comido en todo el día, pero, ¿acaso tenía que sonarle la tripa en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de pedirle a Severus que le dijera que...?

—No sé por qué intuyo que no has comido en todo el día.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás haciéndome Legeremancia sin que me entere?— preguntó la chica, ofendida.

—Niña tonta— respondió él, acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz—, te aseguro que si te hiciera Legeremancia, te enterarías. Y tu escasa alimentación de hoy la he deducido de tu ausencia del Gran Comedor al medio día. Llámame perspicaz si quieres, pero...

—Vale, vale, lo he cogido. No te pongas sarcástico conmigo, ¿quieres?

—Granger, el sarcasmo es mi estado natural, ya deberías saberlo.

—Creía que tu estado natural era estar colgado por los pies en una barra dentro de una cueva oscura— replicó ella mordazmente.

—Insufrible sabelotodo... Algún día me pagarás todas estas ofensas.

— ¡Ja, lo mismo digo! Y tú me debes muchas más que yo a ti.

—Sí, seguro que no os habéis reído nada tú y tus amiguitos de mí a lo largo de estos siete cursos.

La tripa de Hermione volvió a gruñir, reavivando la expresión sarcástica de Severus, y la chica quiso morirse de la vergüenza.

—Creo, Granger, que tu estómago intenta llamar nuestra atención. Vayamos a cenar, y ya discutiremos quién le debe qué a quién más tarde.

* * *

Harry y Ginny se miraron disimuladamente, y después ambos miraron a Ron, que parecía nervioso.

— ¿Dónde estará? Ni en la sala común, ni en la biblioteca... ¿No creéis que esté...?

—Mira, Ron, ahí viene— lo interrumpió Ginny, intentando no atragantarse con el muslo de pollo que degustaba en esos momentos.

La castaña llegó junto a sus amigos y se sentó. Ron le hizo un hueco a su lado.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Herms?— preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándola mientras la chica se servía—. No te había visto desde esta mañana.

—Pues, ¿dónde voy a estar? En la biblioteca, Ronald.

En ese instante, vio a Ginny abrir los ojos desorbitadamente y negar de manera imperceptible con la cabeza.

— ¿En la biblioteca?— repitió Ron, suspicaz.

—Quiero decir que cuando nos separamos _esta mañana_, me fui a la biblioteca. Después estuve en la sala común y esta tarde he ido a... Mmm, los invernaderos para preguntarle algo a la profesora Sprout.

— ¿En serio? Qué raro que no te hayamos visto al pasar por allí... Bueno, seguro que a ti te ha ido mejor que a nosotros en el entrenamiento. Creo que vamos a perder este partido.

Harry y Ginny soltaron de golpe el aire que habían estado conteniendo y emitieron una leve sonrisa. Parecía que tener comida cerca hacía que Ron se volviese más lento de lo normal.  
Mientras Ron les soltaba una perorata sobre por qué estaba convencido de que Slytherin ganaría el partido de quidditch, Hermione rememoró lo que Severus le había dicho unos minutos antes:

«_Haz tu ronda esta noche con Weasley y después ven a encontrarte conmigo. Sé que Potter tiene una capa invisible, y supongo que no se negará a prestártela. Te esperaré al lado de la estatua de la bruja tuerta que hay en el pasillo del quinto piso_».

Acababa de separarse de él, y ya tenía ganas de su próximo encuentro. ¿Era eso normal? «_Creo que estoy enferma... Enferma de Severus Snape_».

* * *

**No podía resistirme a actualizar, chicas, lo siento.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la reconciliación!**

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias por vuestras reviews. A los que no comentáis, gracias por vuestra silenciosa lectura.**

**L&S**


	22. Encuentros no deseados

**_Cap. 22: Encuentros no deseados_**

—Herms... ¡Hey, Herms!— gritó Ron, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Sí?— respondió ella, moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

—Parecía que te habían dado el _Beso del Dementor_— añadió el pelirrojo, mirando a Harry y a Ginny en busca de su aprobación.

Hermione sonrió inconscientemente, metiéndose un mechón detrás de la oreja. «_Puede que no me haya besado un dementor... pero sí un Murciélago_».

—Sólo pensaba en que esta noche tenemos que empezar las rondas de McGonagall.

—Es verdad— dijo Ron, apoyando la cara en la mano.

—En cuanto acabemos de cenar— aclaró Hermione— subiremos a terminar los deberes. Sí, los tuyos, Ronald. Y cuando sean las nueve, saldremos a los pasillos.

Harry y Ginny asintieron a la vez, mientras continuaban masticando la comida de sus platos.

* * *

Severus salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor en cuanto hubo comido algo, y se marchó a su sala común. Quería adelantar algo de trabajo antes de encontrarse con Hermione esa noche.  
Mientras caminaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo por el modo en que se había reconciliado con la chica. «_Mi leona... No ha sido tan difícil como había imaginado. Estoy contando los minutos para reunirme contigo..._».

—Sangre Limpia— dijo al llegar a la entrada de su sala común en las mazmorras.

«_¿Quién será el imbécil a quien se le ha ocurrido la contraseña?_», pensó con fastidio mientras entraba en la habitación. Echó un vistazo en derredor y localizó una mesa vacía en un rincón. Se sentó en ella con todos sus libros y comenzó su repaso de Transformaciones.

* * *

Hermione y Ron caminaban por los pasillos oscuros del castillo, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Llevaban un rato patrullando y todavía no habían visto nada fuera de lo común. El pelirrojo carraspeó.

—Oye, Herms, gracias por ayudarme con los deberes de Pociones. Aún sigue costándome trabajo enterarme, aunque el que nos dé la clase no sea Snape, sino Slughorn.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa forzada a causa de la mención de su ex profesor, con el que iba a reunirse en poco tiempo, si el destino no se ponía en su contra.

—No tiene importancia, Ron. Llevó siete años haciéndolo, así que voy acostumbrándome.

El chico también sonrió.

—Esto, Ron...— comenzó a decir la castaña.

— ¿Sí?

—Sé que ya... Bueno, ya te lo he dicho, pero... Lo siento. Siento muchísimo lo que pasó en Hogsmeade. Yo no...

—Hermione, no digas nada. Ya te dije que te perdonaba, pero eso no significa que no me duela hablar de ello. Dame tiempo...

«_Pero para reconquistarte y quitar de en medio a Stapleton_», pensó para sus adentros.

—Claro, claro, discúlpame— se apresuró a decir la chica—. No era mi intención mortificarte.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, otra vez cada uno evadido a ciertas regiones de su mente. Ron le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Hermione casi a cada paso que daban. «_Estoy casi seguro de que está pensando en una excusa para ir a verse con Stapleton después de la ronda. ¿Qué hago?_».

—Herms, ¿te importaría— comenzó a preguntar— que después de esto nos quedásemos un poco más en la sala común y practicásemos Encantamientos? Es que veo que no voy a alcanzar el nivel de ÉXTASIS ni ofreciéndole al examinador mi alma a cambio.

— ¿Después? Es que no... No puedo, Ron. Tengo que... irme a la cama. Estoy muy cansada y...

Se maldijo a sí misma por su pobre capacidad a la hora de mentir. Esperaba que Ron no se hubiera dado cuenta.

— ¿Acostarte? Venga, Herms, que no va a ser más que un rato. No te voy a quitar mucho sueño, de verdad.

«_Ron, no puedo porque he quedado con Severus Snape al lado de la bruja tuerta del quinto piso. No puedo ayudarte porque parece que un calentón vale más que tu amistad_».

—Por favor...

—Está bien, Ronald, me quedaré repasando Encantamientos contigo, pero sólo un rato. Y más vale que te apliques.

La cara del pelirrojo se iluminó, y a partir de ese momento hizo la ronda mucho más contento.  
Hermione suspiró para sí. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a llegar a tiempo a su cita con Severus. «_Bueno, tal vez si llego unos minutos tarde, tampoco le importe. Puedo decirle que la ronda se ha alargado más de lo previsto_». Intentando autoconsolarse con estos pensamientos, siguió su patrulla al lado de su amigo.

* * *

Severus miró el reloj de la sala común y vio que ya casi era la hora de ir a encontrarse con Hermione. Después de un aburrido repaso de Transformaciones, en el que había llegado a transformar en un San Bernardo uno de los sillones de cuero de la habitación, con el consiguiente susto de quien lo ocupaba, notó que la alegría lo embargaba. «_Si todo sale como tengo pensado, Hermione, creo que esta noche va a ser inolvidable para ti... Para ambos_». Recogió rápidamente los libros y subió su mochila a la habitación. Bajó trotando y echó a correr hacia la entrada. Iba tan desconectado del mundo que lo rodeaba, que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando una voz a su espalda gritó:

— ¡_Petrificus Totallus_!

Severus sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido, y que se precipitaba hacia delante sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Cayó boca abajo al suelo, sintiendo como su cavidad bucal se llenaba de sangre y su nariz crujía.  
De entre las sombras salió un pálido muchacho rubio de ojos claros con la varita en la mano. También aparecieron, como de la nada, todos sus amigotes, con Pansy Parkinson incluida.  
Dos fuertes pares de brazos levantaron a Severus, que había estado intentando recordar un contrahechizo para salir de ese estado de parálisis, pero sólo se le había venido a la cabeza el _Canis Morfa_. «_¡Maldita McGonagall!_».

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es Stefan Stapleton!— dijo con ironía la voz que arrastraba las palabras de Malfoy, que había ido moviéndose hasta colocarse frente a él.

Snape, que seguía sin poder hacer ni un solo gesto, se limitó a mirar al frente con sus ojos fijos, sintiéndose impotente por no poder librarse de tan humillante situación, e intentando que éstos, por primera vez, matasen.

— ¡Claro, ya lo entiendo! Ibas al encuentro de tu querida Granger, ¿no es así?

«_¡Quítate de en medio, niñato imbécil, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!_», pensó Severus, intentando infructuosamente apretar los dientes como habría hecho en una situación normal.

— ¡Qué pena que no vayas a poder llegar!— exclamó Malfoy con fingida afectación—, ¿verdad, chicos?

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación, y Severus empezó a rogar que entrase alguien en la sala, fuera quien fuese. Sin embargo, parecía que todos los Slytherins habían decidido acostarse a la vez esa noche.

—Humm...— continuó Draco—. Además, estás del todo impresentable. ¿Qué dirá Granger si te ve así? No, definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo, ¿qué me dices?— añadió, mirándolo primero a él y después a su compañeros.

Severus apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse para encajar el golpe. El puño de Malfoy se estrelló contra su cara, provocando una nueva inundación de sangre en su boca y un crujido aún mayor en el centro del rostro, seguido de un insoportable dolor. «_¡Me ha roto la nariz, el muy...!_».

—Sí, definitivamente mejor. Hemos transformado tu horrenda nariz en... ¿Cómo podríamos llamarlo, Pansy?

—Mmm, ¿una obra de arte alternativo?

—Sí, creo que es una buena denominación.

A continuación, borrando la sonrisa falsa, le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez en el estómago. Severus se quedó sin aire, y, a pesar de la tendencia a doblarse sobre sí mismo que luchaba por imperar, no pudo moverse ni un centímetro.

Notó, sin embargo, que Malfoy le hurgaba en los bolsillos y sacaba su varita mágica con expresión triunfal. La tiró al suelo sin dejar de mirar a Severus, que sentía cómo la sangre resbalaba por su barbilla y le manchaba la túnica. Un instante después, la sensación de parálisis desapareció y Snape recuperó su movilidad, pero los golpes lo habían dejado aturdido, y ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la cabeza del pecho. Goyle y Zabini seguían sujetándolo por los brazos, razón por la que aún no se había caído de rodillas al suelo. De pronto, un fuerte dolor en el cuero cabelludo y un violento tirón le hicieron levantar la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos.

—Nadie se burla de mí y queda impune— susurró Malfoy, ya sin su frívolo tono de voz.

Severus, apretando las mandíbulas, intentó forcejear, librarse de la presa de los dos gorilas de Slytherin, pero antes de que pudiera lograr nada, Draco había encajado la varita en su cuello.

—No hagas tonterías, Stapleton. Ya estás sangrando como un cerdo. No me obligues a convertirte en morcillas.

Snape dejó de moverse, intentando no vomitar debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que se estaba tragando. Renovadas ganas de ello subieron por su garganta cuando Malfoy volvió a estrellar los nudillos contra su estómago.

— ¡Soltadlo!

Goyle y Zabini obedecieron, y Severus cayó de rodillas, buscando que su diafragma volviera a coger aire de nuevo. Se puso a cuatro patas, con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, viendo cómo su cara goteaba sangre a borbollones. Una nueva patada se chocó contra su abdomen, y cayó boca arriba un par de pasos más allá. El gorila Goyle había sido el autor. Se quedó tendido en el suelo, con las manos sobre su torso, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre. Percibió que Draco se agachaba a su lado, y sintió que su mejilla se hundía bajo el impulso de un nuevo golpe.

—No quiero volver a ensuciarme las manos contigo— dijo Malfoy mientras se incorporaba, limpiándose la mano derecha con un pañuelo que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

Severus abrió los ojos levemente, intentando focalizar lo que lo rodeaba, y vio con un destello de esperanza que su varita estaba a pocos centímetros de su mano derecha. Volvió rápidamente la vista a Draco, que a su vez lo observaba a él, y empezó a mover la mano imperceptiblemente hacia el único instrumento con el que tenía alguna posibilidad de defenderse.

—Estás solo, Stapleton, y aquí mandamos nosotros. Tú has decidido juntarte con la chusma equivocada. Esa sangre sucia...— añadió, pronunciando con asco esas tres palabras.

Tras un instante, Severus se incorporó un poco, hasta quedarse de rodillas. Tenía la varita fuertemente agarrada pegada a su pierna, por lo que se disimulaba a la perfección.

—Ya te dije en una ocasión, Malfoy...— dijo con la voz ronca, mirando al rubio con odio— que nunca, JAMÁS, te atrevieras a hablar mal de Granger.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar la frase, los hechos se precipitaron. Severus levantó el brazo y le lanzó un _desmaius_ silencioso a Draco, que se estrelló contra una de las paredes, arrastrando consigo a Parkinson, mientras el ex profesor se levantaba y echaba a correr, renqueante, hacia la salida de la sala común. Esquivó los brazos de Goyle, que estuvo a punto de frenar su huida del lugar.  
En condiciones normales, él jamás habría escapado, pero sentía que no podría durar mucho tal y como estaba. Siguió corriendo, mientras oía los pasos de los demás tras los suyos, y pidió que ocurriera algo que los distrajera. Sabía que terminarían dándole alcance, y estaba seguro de no salir muy bien parado. «_¿Dónde demonios están los profesores, Filch o la maldita Señora Norris? ¿Es que no voy a encontrarme a nadie en ninguno de los pasillos de este jodido castillo?_». Seguía corriendo a pesar el dolor que invadía su pecho, y de la poca visibilidad de que disponía, teniendo en cuenta que sus párpados se estaban hinchando por los golpes.  
Dobló una esquina y se encontró en un largo corredor, de esos que parecen no tener fin, e intentó acelerar el paso. Pasó por delante de los baños de Myrtle la Llorona, deseando que ella, Peeves o el Barón Sanguinario apareciesen de la nada y pudieran ayudarlo de alguna forma. «_Pero no, seguro que el estúpido poltergeist ha decidido tomarse un respiro justo en este momento_».  
La voz de Malfoy le llegó fría y clara desde el fondo del pasillo, por el que había pasado un minuto antes.

—Agradécele este hechizo a tu querido nuevo amigo Potter.

Severus se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Draco, que ya había levantado su varita para pronunciar el hechizo. «_¿No será...?_».

— ¡_Sectunsempra_!

— ¡_Protego_!

La puerta del baño se había abierto y había salido por ella una personita rubia en pijama y con rábanos en las orejas. Mantenía la varita en alto, y aunque no miraba a Malfoy y a los suyos con un sentimiento especial, lo cierto era que su figura imponía.

— ¿Ahora te escondes detrás de las locas, Stapleton? Volveremos a encontrarnos cuando tu _Mad Dog_ no esté, y no saldrás tan bien parado.

Diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta, seguido de los demás. Luna se giró entonces hacia Severus, que se había apoyado en una pared y respiraba entrecortadamente. Lo iluminó con la punta de su varita y lo examinó.

—Severus, tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Y cuándo has decidido cambiarte la nariz?

Snape intentó sonreír por la ocurrencia, pero en su rostro sólo se reflejó una mueca de profundo dolor.

— ¿Habéis organizado un torneo de duelo a lo muggle?

—Malfoy lo ha organizado, al parecer, Luna— respondió Severus, aún con la voz ronca—, pero se trataba de un duelo unilateral, en el que yo sólo recibía los golpes.

—Tienes que ir a la enfermería. Vamos, te acompaño.

—No, no, debo reunirme con Hermione. Ella... Ella me estará esperando. No puedo dejarla plantada...

—Severus, debe verte la señora Pomfrey. Venga, voy contigo.

Severus, tras refunfuñar en voz baja, intentó echar a andar tras ella, pero ahora que ya no necesitaba de su fuerza vital para huir del peligro, notó que las piernas le temblaban. No estaba acostumbrado a los puñetazos y a las patadas. Podía aguantar todos los crucios del mundo, pero su constitución física seguía careciendo de fuerza explosiva.  
Luna llegó a su lado y colocó el brazo derecho de Severus sobre sus hombros, con la consiguiente sorpresa de éste.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres acompañarme, Luna?

—Tus compañeros de casa podrían volver... Y si encima van acompañados de los _nargles_ que habitan en los muérdagos, puedes darte por perdido.

Severus iba a decir que los nargles no existían, pero una pregunta distinta brotó de sus labios en su lugar.

— ¿Qué hacías en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona a estas horas, Luna? ¿Buscando _torposoplos_?

—A veces bajo a hablar con Myrtle. La pobre está muy deprimida porque todo el mundo la llama "la Llorona".

—Si continúa como cuando yo estudiaba en Hogwarts, el nombre le viene al pelo— observó Severus.

—Aún estudias en Hogwarts— lo contravino Luna, mirándolo con sus inexpresivos ojos.

—Sí, pero esto... Bueno, es una circunstancia especial, distinta...

—Pero sigue siendo "estudiar en Hogwarts"— comentó la muchacha, con un tono que daba a entender que le estaba explicando el mecanismo de un chupete a un ingeniero físico nuclear.

—Visto así...— cedió Snape y, mirándola de reojo, añadió— ¿Y se puede saber qué demonios llevas en las orejas?

— ¡Ah, son mis pendientes en forma de rábano! ¿A que son bonitos?

Severus encontraba esos pendientes de todo menos bonitos, pero prefirió no decir nada y asentir distraídamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Los que no encontrabas esta mañana?

—Sí. Alguien los había colgado de uno de los árboles de Navidad del Gran Comedor. Habría sido una broma divertida si dentro del abeto no hubiera habido _duendecillos de Cornualles_. Lo pasé fatal hasta que conseguí quitármelos del pelo.

— ¿Duendecillos de Cornualles en los abetos del Gran Comedor?

—Sí, supongo que Peeves ha estado más gracioso que de costumbre.

—Sí, será eso...

—Por cierto, ¿te duele mucho la nariz?

—Me duele todo el cuerpo, Luna. ¿Por qué?

—Si quieres, puedo arreglártela. Que ahora tu nariz se parezca a la de Dumbledore, te da un aspecto muy particular, pero...

— ¿Sabes arreglar narices?

—Bueno, he arreglado varios dedos de los pies y se la arreglé a Harry cuando estaba en quinto curso*.

—Potter— murmuró Severus entre dientes.

Miró a Luna, que se había parado en medio del pasillo y lo observaba con paciencia.

— ¿Estás segura de que...?

— ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar, que te deje más chato?

El chico suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Vale, cuando quieras, pero... Has de saber que a Granger le gusta mi nariz, así que si no consigues el resultado esperado, mi ira y la suya caerán sobre ti.

Luna sonrió levemente y apuntó con su varita el rostro de Severus.

— ¡_Episkey_!— pronunció con seguridad.

Severus sintió un crujido y un dolor seco, pero cuando se llevó la mano derecha a la cara, su nariz volvía a ser la de siempre, y no le dolía.

—Gracias, Luna.

—De nada, Severus. Vamos, que todavía queda para llegar a la enfermería.

Siguieron caminando hacia el santuario de la señora Pomfrey en silencio.

* * *

Hermione se metió en la cama mordiéndose el labio inferior. El "rato" que iba a ayudar a Ron se había convertido en las dos horas, y ya estaba casi segura de que Severus se habría cansado de esperarla junto a la bruja tuerta y se habría marchado. Lo sabía porque la cicatriz de la Felix no había dejado de molestarla desde hacía un rato. «_Lo siento mucho, Severus. Pensé que me daría tiempo a hacer ambas cosas, y al final me he perdido la oportunidad de estar contigo esta noche. Perdóname_».  
Se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla y visualizó la imagen de Snape mirando su reloj cada minuto, esperándola a ella que no iba a aparecer finalmente, sin saberlo, sin esperárselo.  
Se puso de lado y suspiró.

* * *

— ¡Pero señor Stapleton!— exclamó Madame Pomfrey nada más verlo, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas—. ¿Me podría decir a qué demonios ha estado jugando?

La enfermera movía histéricamente los brazos, examinándole la cara, el pecho, las costillas. Por último, fijó su atención en Luna, que seguía todos sus movimientos con interés.

— ¿Y usted qué hace aquí, señorita Lovegood?

—He venido acompañándolo— respondió, señalando a Severus con su dedo índice.

— ¿Y qué hacía a esta hora vagando por el castillo? Que yo sepa, ustedes no pertenecen a la misma casa...

—Había ido...

—Eso no viene al caso— la interrumpió Severus, fulminando con la mirada a la enfermera—. ¿Va a curarme o necesito irme a San Mungo para encontrarme un maldito médico competente?

La señora Pomfrey lo miró con dolor, como si lo que le hubiera dicho la hubiera ofendido gravemente. Iba a replicar, cuando una voz a sus espaldas los hizo a todos mirar hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches.

El profesor Dumbledore entró en la enfermería con su camisón de dormir, sus babuchas y su gorro con estrellas doradas. Los observó a todos desde detrás de sus gafas de media luna, y añadió:

—Poppy no tiene la culpa de tu frustración, Severus. No la pagues con ella.

La enfermera los miró a ambos de hito en hito.

— ¿Acaba de decir... SSS-Severus, señor director?— preguntó con voz temblorosa.

* * *

**¡Tantatachaaaaan! ¡Un nuevo capítulo, amigas! Y no diréis que no hay acción... Lo raro es que no se me haya colado en él Silvestre Stallone o alguno de éstos...**

**Aceptaré vuestros crucios con la cabeza baja y toda la resignación del mundo.**

***Sé que esto no ocurre en los libros, sino que es Tonks quien cura a Harry, pero a mí me venía bien fijarme en la película. No deja de ser una fuente como otra cualquiera.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	23. Jugando fuerte

**_Cap. 23: Jugando fuerte_**

Severus fulminó a Albus con la mirada. «_¡Viejo idiota!_».

—Creo que te confundes, Albus— titubeó la enfermera—. Entiendo que sea de noche y que puedas estar medio dormido, pero este muchacho no es Severus, sino Stefan Stapleton.

Dumbledore mantuvo su sonrisa tranquila.

—No estoy dormido, Poppy, y sé perfectamente quién es este chico. Lo he llamado Severus porque ése es su nombre.

La enfermera examinó a Snape como si se tratara de un ser venido de otro planeta. Al llegar a los ojos, que la observaban fijamente, los suyos se abrieron desorbitadamente. Severus supo entonces que lo había reconocido.

— ¿Severus?— preguntó, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Hola, Poppy— respondió él, borrando toda expresión de su cara.

La señora Pomfrey miró a Dumbledore con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Albus?

—Es algo tan complicado que ni siquiera yo lo comprendo del todo, Poppy. Tan complicado, que no mereces verte inmiscuida en ello.

De pronto, la enfermera cerró los ojos, como si se hubiera quedado en trance. Severus miró al director, y aunque vio que no había hecho ningún movimiento, supo que había sido él en cuanto la mujer abrió los párpados de nuevo.

—Albus, ¿qué hace aquí? ¡Señor Stapleton, mire su cara! ¿Se puede saber por qué la tiene hecha un mapa? ¿Y usted, señorita Lovegood?

—El señor Stapleton ha sufrido un accidente, Poppy. Me los encontré a la señorita Lovegood y a él al venir para acá a preguntarte si tienes más caramelos de esos para la garganta, los que saben a menta con limón...

—Sí, están en mi despacho, Albus. Puede ir a buscarlos usted mismo. Mientras, yo curaré a este alumno— añadió, mirando a Severus con el morro torcido.

Lo cogió del brazo con suavidad pero con firmeza y lo llevó a una de las camas. El chico se sentó de mala gana, sintiendo que el cuerpo estaba a punto de pedirle la baja definitiva por linchamiento. Luna fue tras ellos y se colocó muy cerca de donde estaba, esperando con paciencia y mirando en todas direcciones, como analizando todo lo que veía.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de "accidente" ha tenido, señor Stapleton?— preguntó la enfermera, mientras se sentaba frente a él con unas cuantas pomadas en las manos.

—Un accidente, señora Pomfrey... Me choqué.

— ¿Se chocó? Supongo que se chocaría con un Colacuerno Húngaro, porque un simple "choque" no lo deja a uno así.

Albus salió del despacho de la señora Pomfrey, con los bolsillos considerablemente más abultados y cara de felicidad, como si de un niño contento se tratase.

— ¿Ha ocurrido eso, señorita Lovegood?— preguntó la enfermera, volviéndose a Luna.

—No lo sé. Yo ya me lo encontré así.

—Ya— la enfermera miró a Albus como si no supiera qué hacer—. ¿Y qué partes de su cuerpo se han "chocado" exactamente, señor Stapleton?

—La cara y el cuerpo hasta la cintura.

Madame Pomfrey examinó entonces los frascos que llevaba en las manos. Descartó unos cuantos y se quedó con dos.

—Tómese esta poción, que le aliviará el dolor, y ahora...— agitó su varita y limpió todo rastro de sangre en la cara y la ropa de Severus— Con esto, le quitaré los moratones.

Severus, que ya había vaciado el frasco de poción, se apartó de la enfermera como si fuera una leprosa.

—No quiero que me disimule los golpes.

—Pero... ¿Albus?

—Es decisión del señor Stapleton andar por el castillo como a él le parezca, siempre referido a su constitución física, me refiero. Y aunque cualquiera se moriría por un poco de ese ungüento, me parece respetable el no querer ponérselo.

Madame Pomfrey lo observó contrariada, pero no dijo nada. Enroscó la tapa del ungüento anti moratones y se levantó a guardar el resto de los frascos. Mientras estaba de espaldas, dijo en un tono que quería disimular la rabia que sentía por lo que en su opinión era "una absurda manera de no dejar que uno hiciera bien su trabajo":

—Supongo que pedirle al señor Stapleton que pase la noche en la enfermería ya es demasiado, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no, Poppy. No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo en ese aspecto. El señor Stapleton no debe moverse de la enfermería hasta mañana por la mañana.

Severus volvió los ojos al director, intentando carbonizarlo en su mismo sitio. «_¿Qué se supone que planeas, Albus?_».

—Supongo que estará cansado, así que será mejor que nos vayamos— continuó el anciano, con su afabilidad acostumbrada—. Mañana vendré a verlo, señor Stapleton, y por fin podremos hablar.

«_Así que se trata de eso, ¿no? Ya estoy en tus redes de nuevo, sin poder evitar esa conversación que querías tener conmigo... Y sabes que me pones entre la espada y la pared, porque tampoco me apetece demasiado volver a mi dormitorio con Malfoy y los demás imbéciles que me han... machacado hace un rato_». Sin embargo, a pesar de temer que se volviera a repetir lo de Draco y sus amigos, prefería eso a tener que doblegarse otra vez a los deseos de Dumbledore.

—Preferiría volver a mi dormitorio, señora Pomfrey— dijo, evitando dirigirse al director.

—Sus preferencias, señor Stapleton, serían tenidas en cuenta si se aviniese a dar más detalle acerca de sus "accidentes", de modo que yo supiera que no entraña ningún tipo de riesgo dejarlo ir. Como no es así, usted obedecerá, y pasará esta noche en la enfermería como un buen chico.

La mirada de Severus se ensombreció. A cualquiera le habría dado miedo, pero la enfermera estaba de espaldas, y los otros dos de la habitación eran Dumbledore y Luna.

—Además, es lo que ha sugerido el profesor Dumbledore. Espero que entienda que tenga más en cuenta su opinión que la suya.

Severus se dio cuenta de que no tenía alternativa, así que bajó la cabeza y empezó a desabrocharse la corbata de mala gana. Albus sonrió inapreciablemente y echó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se dio la vuelta antes de cruzar el umbral.

—Espero que descanse, señor Stapleton. Como he dicho, vendré a verlo por la mañana. ¿Me acompaña, señorita Lovegood?

Luna asintió, y antes de seguir al profesor, se acercó a Severus y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. El chico oyó que se alejaba su trote cantarín y sonrió levemente. La frase de Dumbledore "¿_Me acompaña, señorita Lovegood?_" se había quedado flotando en el aire, y todo su sentido golpeó con fuerza a Severus. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, mirando fijamente al director.

—Luna no tiene nada que ver en esto, así que déjela en paz, Dumbledore.

Un suspiro de indignación se escapó de los labios de la señora Pomfrey, mientras el anciano miraba con interés a Severus. Después, cediéndole el paso a Luna, ambos salieron del lugar.  
Fue entonces cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión. Lo había puesto furioso la posibilidad de que Dumbledore se atreviera a interrogar/embaucar a Luna para acorralarlo a él, y la violencia, aquella apasionada amante que él había conseguido mantener dormida durante sus años de mortífago, había aflorado a su piel. Sintió deseos de atacar al director por esa actitud de superioridad, por su tranquilidad, por esa pose que parecía decir: "_Jaque mate otra vez, Severus_".  
Dio un puñetazo en la cama a su lado, y siguió quitándose la ropa.

* * *

Hermione se levantó rápido esa mañana. Tenía que ver a Severus. Tenía que verlo y pedirle perdón por no haber acudido a la cita. Si hacía falta suplicarle, tenía muy claro lo haría.

En la sala común se encontró con Harry y Ginny, que esperaban a Ron. La castaña se acercó a saludarlos.

—Herms, ¿se puede saber qué le hiciste anoche a Ron? Todavía no se había levantado de la cama cuando yo bajaba.

—No sé, sólo estuvimos practicando Encantamientos.

—Pues debiste de dejarlo medio muerto...

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta que daba acceso a los dormitorios y suspiró. No, si también iba a ser culpable de que Ron se hubiera quedado dormido. En medio de sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo apareció, metiéndose de mala manera la camisa en los pantalones, con la corbata dada la vuelta y pelos de recién levantado. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse con uno de sus cordones al correr hacia sus amigos.

—Hola, chicos— saludó con la voz cortada.

—Buenos días, marmota— dijo Ginny con ironía—. Ya pensábamos que la Bella Durmiente no nos honraría con su presencia esta mañana.

— ¡Cállate, Ginny! No sé cómo he podido quedarme dormido...

—No, nosotros no nos lo explicamos— comentó Harry, conteniendo la risa y mirando a las dos chicas en actitud cómplice.

—Bueno, vamos a desayunar, que me muero de hambre— abrevió Ron, mesándose el pelo con las manos para que pareciera que se lo había peinado.

— ¡Vaya novedad!— lo picó su hermana.

Ron respondió a eso dándole un pellizco a Ginny en el brazo y, sonriendo, salieron todos de la sala común en dirección al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Severus entró detrás de Dumbledore en el despacho del director. Albus había llegado temprano esa mañana a la enfermería, y había esperado pacientemente a que Severus se vistiera para que lo acompañara al lugar en el que ahora se encontraban. El chico sentía un agudo dolor de cabeza, no sabía si por los golpes o por no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, pensando en un modo, al final infructuoso, de escaparse de hablar con Dumbledore. «_Siempre pasa lo mismo... Estoy empezando a replantearme que todos seamos marionetas y el viejo sea nuestro titiritero_».  
Dumbledore rodeó su mesa y se sentó. Después, con una mano le ofreció a Severus que lo imitara, pues el ex profesor se mantenía a varios pasos de distancia del escritorio.

—Por favor, Severus, siéntate— dijo el anciano, materializando con palabras su deseo.

—Prefiero estar de pie— respondió Snape, secamente.

Albus asintió casi inapreciablemente y lo miró desde detrás de sus gafas de media luna. Aunque su mirada era amable, a Severus, que mantenía los ojos clavados en los de él, no se le escapó la nota de impaciencia que resonaba en sus pupilas.  
Pasaron un rato así, mirándose sin decir nada. Dumbledore mantenía sus dedos entrelazados por delante de su nariz, con los codos apoyados sobre el tablero.  
Severus permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados en actitud desafiante, y la boca disimulada en una línea recta.

— ¿Con qué te "chocaste" anoche realmente, Severus?— dijo por fin el director, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Acaso le importa, Dumbledore?

—Te lo estoy preguntando.

—En realidad— comentó Severus, tras hacer una pausa—, fueron los puños del señor Malfoy los que se "chocaron" contra mi cara.

El director asintió con seriedad.

— ¿Y por qué crees que ocurrió tal cosa?

En la cara de Snape se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Creo que no le hizo mucha gracia que lo convirtiera en hurón.

—Sí, usar ciertos hechizos nos puede traer consecuencias desagradables.

— ¿Como lo de desvelarle mi identidad a la señora Pomfrey y luego lanzarle un silencioso _Obliviate_?

—Exactamente... Me temo que debo admitir en esta ocasión que eso fue un error, pero era para demostrarte lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser que se desvele tu identidad si tú y la señorita Granger...

Dumbledore volvió a quedarse en silencio. Parecía que le daba vueltas a la mejor manera de decir algo, pero no terminaba de decidirse por ninguna.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente, Dumbledore?— preguntó Severus, sacando al director de sus cavilaciones.

—Creo que dejé muy claro la última vez que hablamos, Severus, que te mantuvieras alejado de Hermione Granger.

—Y yo creo que quedó muy claro también que no iba a hacerle caso en esta ocasión.

—Severus...— suspiró Albus con tono cansado—. Sabes que no puede ser. En tu fuero interno, lo comprendes. Puede que ahora las cosas sean terriblemente fáciles y tentadoras, pero tú tendrás que volver a tu edad y cuerpo originales, y deberás despedirte de ella. Espero que comprendas que no pienso tolerar una relación entre un profesor y una alumna en mi colegio.

—Pero ella está en séptimo. Hará los ÉXTASIS y ya no formará parte de _su_ colegio, y no podrá hacer nada para impedir que estemos juntos.

—Sé razonable, Severus. Lo más conveniente es evitar que las cosas vayan a más, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿No se da cuenta, Dumbledore, de que la razón no tiene potestad en este asunto? ¿No se da cuenta de que YA es demasiado tarde? Usted, que es el maldito defensor del amor por encima de todo, debería haberse percatado.

— ¿Amor, dices? ¿Seguro, Severus? ¿No será la señorita Granger un salvavidas para intentar olvidar a Lily de una vez por todas?

A Snape se le congeló la voz en la garganta. «_¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Lily? Yo no... Hermione no es..._».

—Porque, si es así, será lo más mezquino que hayas hecho en tu vida.

—No hable— dijo Severus, carraspeando— como si lo supiera todo sobre todo en todo momento, Dumbledore. No tiene ni idea de lo que siento por Granger, y no voy a ser yo quien se lo aclare, porque no es de su incumbencia.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo es. Lo es porque esa chica es una niña, una alumna mía... Y también tuya, Severus, no lo olvides. Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que sufra.

—Se lo advierto, Dumbledore— contestó Snape entre dientes, acercándose amenazadoramente a la mesa del director e inclinándose sobre ella—: deje en paz a Granger. No se atreva a meterse en lo que hay entre nosotros, o me olvidaré de quién es y me enfrentaré a usted como si fuera un cualquiera.

—No me asustan tus amenazas, Severus, ya deberías saberlo— dijo Dumbledore, observándolo con calma.

—Y usted ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que no debe subestimarme.

— ¿Es tu última palabra?

Por toda respuesta, Severus se incorporó y, mirándolo a los ojos durante un instante, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Necesitas un cambio de cuarto por lo de Malfoy?— oyó a sus espaldas.

—No, no será necesario— respondió, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta—. ¡Ah! Y Dumbledore...— giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para poder ver a Albus por el rabillo del ojo—. Da igual lo que hagan McGonagall o usted para separarnos... Si Hermione y yo queremos estar juntos, lo estaremos.

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió. Dumbledore cogió aire y se levantó, acercándose a Fawkes.

—Estrategia número dos, amigo— comentó distraídamente, acariciando su suave plumaje.

* * *

—Y cuando Hermione me lanzó el cojín, ¿a que no sabéis con qué hechizo lo detuve? ¡Con el _Wingardium Leviosa_! ¿No es increíble? El hechizo de primero que nos libró del troll en el baño de las chicas...

Ron contaba animado cómo habían ido sus prácticas con Hermione la noche anterior, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con sonrisa de compromiso.

—Creo que unas cuantas clases más, y mi nivel habrá llegado al exigido en los ÉXTASIS.

—Al final tendré que cobrarte, Ronald— dijo Hermione, hojeando _El Profeta_ y bebiendo un poco de su zumo de calabaza.

—Pues era lo que me faltaba ya...— comentó apesadumbrado el chico—. Estoy intentando ahorrar para comprarme una quaffle que vi en el Callejón Diagon firmada por los Chudley Cannons, pero creo que tardaré, más o menos, cincuenta años hasta conseguir el suficiente dinero.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta?— preguntó distraídamente Harry, dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

—Veinte galeones. Seguro que llega alguien menos pobre que yo y la compra. ¡Soy un desgraciado!

—Claro, Ron— dijo Ginny con sarcasmo—. Cualquiera se moriría por tener una quaffle firmada por los jugadores de un equipo de quidditch que no sabe ni lo que es una bludger.

Ron le lanzó un trozo de pan, pero el comentario de su hermana pareció animarlo un poco.

— ¿Dicen algo interesante en _El Profeta_?— peguntó Harry a Hermione, cambiando de tema.

—Nada, lo mismo de siempre... Que Bellatrix sigue suelta y es altamente peligrosa, pero que "_el Ministerio de Magia está haciendo enormes esfuerzos para capturarlos a ella y a sus secuaces, y que hace unos días descubrieron algo que los puso sobre su pista, y que los lleva a creer que pronto estarán encerrados en Azkaban_". Mentiras, vamos. No tienen ni idea de dónde está.

—Tendría que encontrarme con ella— comentó Harry, mirando hacia ninguna parte—, y darle su merecido.

—Vamos, Harry, ya hiciste bastante derrotando a...— Ron se detuvo antes de decir el nombre.

—A Voldemort, Ronald. Por Merlín, hace casi un año que desapareció, y sigues siendo incapaz de llamarlo por su nombre— dijo Hermione, hastiada.

—Dame tiempo, Herms. Han sido demasiados años llamándolo "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"...

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que volvía a sumergirse en la lectura del periódico.

* * *

Severus recorría los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor sumido en sus pensamientos. Iba tan embebido, que cuando los demás alumnos señalaban su cara llena de moratones, ni siquiera les dirigía una mirada de odio aplastante.  
Aunque delante de Albus había simulado indiferencia y seguridad, lo que el viejo había dicho sobre Lily y sus sentimientos hacia Hermione lo habían hecho dudar. «_No tiene ningún sentido... Es cierto que estuve enamorado de Lily, pero Hermione... Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de la madre de Potter cuando estoy con ella. Hermione me gusta, me... Me importa. Y da igual que sea Gryffindor como Lily, o una insufrible sabelotodo como Lily, o que un imbécil sin cerebro ni perspectivas de futuro de su misma Casa se haya colado por ella, como le ocurría a Lily... ¡Por Merlín, Severus! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Por qué las comparas? Son dos personas diferentes, que sienten algo distinto por ti, y por las que tú sientes cosas que no se asemejan... ¡Arg, maldito viejo! La próxima vez que vayas a hablar, te meteré tu jodido sombrero puntiagudo por el..._».  
Entró en el Gran Comedor, aún dándole vueltas al asunto, y ni siquiera se percató de que la gente contenía la respiración al verlo pasar.

* * *

— ¡Y encima hoy tenemos doble de Pociones con Slytherin! ¿Se puede empezar peor la semana?

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras Hermione doblaba la última página de su periódico, con gesto de decepción. Echó entonces otra mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, y vio que Severus todavía no estaba allí. ¿Qué le habría pasado?  
Una mano en su hombro hizo que se sobresaltara.

— ¡Hola, chicos!

—Hola, Luna— respondieron todos a la par.

— ¿Estáis todos bien?

—Sí, muy bien, ¿y tú?— preguntó Ginny, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Hola, Luna— la saludó Neville, que acababa de llegar.

—Hola, Neville. Pues algo cansada, Ginny— dijo, volviéndose a la pelirroja—. Me acosté tarde y...

— ¿Estuviste haciendo maldades por los pasillos?— preguntó Ron con una sonrisa pícara.

—Lo cierto es que no. Estuve con Myrtle la Llorona y luego acompañé a Stefan Stapleton a la enfermería.

Hermione estuvo a punto de atragantarse con uno de los pastelitos que se había llevado a la boca.

— ¿¡Qué!— exclamó, tosiendo.

—Anoche tuvo un problemilla con sus compañeros de casa. Me lo encontré en un pasillo. Le arreglé la nariz.

La expresión de Hermione era de profundo horror, mientras Ron intentaba contener una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Pero, ¿está bien?

—Eso creo. Sólo fueron unos golpes, y la señora Pomfrey es una experta de curas de todo tipo. Si no ha venido todavía, será porque sigue en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Otro dato que a Hermione le paralizó el aire en el pecho. «_¿Dumbledore sabe que le dieron una paliza a Severus? ¿Y cómo se habrá tomado que ayer no fuera a verlo? Tengo que hablar con él_».

—Hermione...— dijo Ginny, señalando la puerta.

La chica se giró y vio que Luna había sido muy suave al llamar lo que le habían hecho a Severus "_unos problemillas con sus compañeros de casa_". Se levantó de golpe sin darse cuenta, volcando su copa de zumo y empapando todo el mantel.

— ¡Vaya cara le han dejado a Stapleton!— comentó Ron con sorna—. ¿Ni siquiera la señora Pomfrey fue capaz de disimularle los golpes?

—Pobrecillo— apuntó Ginny.

— ¿Pobrecillo?— se sorprendió su hermano.

—Si ha tenido problemas con Malfoy, ha debido de ser por algo gordo.

—Creo que a Malfoy no le gustó que Stefan lo convirtiese en hurón— aportó Luna, mirando también hacia el muchacho, que acababa de tomar asiento.

—Si ha hecho algo para enfrentarse a ese idiota, creo que merece mi respeto— añadió Harry, con la posterior mirada de incredulidad de Ron.

Sin embargo, Hermione no los escuchaba. Recorría una y otra vez la cara de Severus, doliéndose por cada moratón que en ella veía, y preguntándose por qué el chico no le había dirigido ni una miserable mirada desde que había entrado. «_Ha pasado algo en el despacho de Dumbledore. Ha pasado algo MUY FUERTE en el despacho de Dumbledore. Por eso no quiere mirarme. Por eso me ha ignorado como si yo no existiera_».

* * *

Severus había empezado a comer rápidamente, como un autómata, sin darse cuenta ni de lo que echaba en su plato. Seguía dándole vueltas a si no estaría confundido y a si sus sentimientos por Granger no serían más que una ilusión absurda, creada por la desesperación que le producía el saber que Lily no iba a volver, que estaba muerta, y que, si lo estaba, había sido por su culpa.  
Unas carcajadas falsamente ampliadas lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. No le hizo falta volver la cabeza para descubrir que el emisor había sido Draco Malfoy, que relataba por vigésimo séptima vez lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Y entonces, cuando íbamos a rematarlo...

De pronto, los labios de Malfoy se pegaron y no pudo terminar la frase. Abrió los ojos, asustado, y se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando separar los dos maxilares. Pansy corrió a ayudarlo, a la vez que Goyle y Zabini se levantaban.  
Severus sonrió para sus adentros, y se preguntó si ya hacía magia espontánea para que Malfoy se callara. La respuesta llegó en forma de joven morena, cuando ésta se sentó su lado, haciendo que la mirase de reojo.

—Estoy harta de ese pesado— comentó, metiendo su varita en el bolsillo—. Ha contado lo mismo más de veinte veces.

Severus no dijo nada, pues no pensó que se dirigiera a él. Siguió comiendo, aunque algo aliviado de que alguien le hubiese cerrado la boca al estúpido rubio.

—Y ahora entiendo a quién se referían— dijo, echándole una ojeada de arriba abajo.

Snape la miró, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Querías algo?

—Nada más que poder escuchar el bullicio del Gran Comedor sin la voz de Malfoy. Por cierto, soy Astoria.

Severus sabía perfectamente quién era. Se trataba de Astoria Greengrass, una Slytherin de séptimo curso a quien Transformaciones y DCAO se le daban más que bien. Le había dado clase de Pociones en los años anteriores, y no tenía queja de ella. Era callada y meditabunda, y solía pasear sola por los jardines al caer la tarde. Tenía varias amigas, casi todas ellas de Ravenclaw, y Snape siempre se había preguntado por qué la habría puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador en Slytherin.

—Stapleton— contestó Severus entre dientes, continuando con su desayuno.

—Felicidades por tu transfiguración de ese mentecato— añadió, señalando a Malfoy con la cabeza, mientras lo miraba con desprecio—. Me habría encantado verlo.

—Supongo que tendrás más oportunidades... Si Malfoy vuelve a acercarse a mí.

La chica asintió, mientras bebía despistadamente su zumo de calabaza.

* * *

Hermione llegó corriendo al pasillo de las mazmorras. Al salir del Gran Comedor, había supuesto que Severus iba a estar esperándola para irse juntos a clase, pero el chico no estaba. Por ello, y dejando atrás a Harry y Ron, se había dirigido como una centella a las partes bajas del castillo.  
Una vez allí, vio que muchos de sus compañeros, de ambas casas, ya habían llegado. Localizó a Severus a unos metros de la puerta, conversando en voz baja con Astoria Greengrass. Hermione intentó contener sus celos, porque le parecieron del todo irracionales, pero le molestó en extremo que a ella ni siquiera la hubiera saludado, y estuviese hablando tan confidencialmente con la otra chica. «_¿Habré hecho algo que le haya molestado?_». Se acercó a ellos muy despacio.

—Hola, Stefan.

Severus paró de hablar y se giró la cara hacia ella, mientras Astoria los dejaba solos. Un amago de sonrisa apareció entre sus labios magullados. Hermione se acercó un paso más, y él la atrajo hacia sí con los brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo y acariciándole la espalda. Aspiró el aroma de su pelo y se preguntó cómo un minuto antes había podido dudar de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Notó que la túnica se le humedecía.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Granger? ¿Esperaste mucho anoche?— preguntó, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

La chica se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no pude ir. Por eso quería hablar contigo, pero hace un rato Luna nos contó...

Subió la mano y le acarició con ternura la mejilla, apenas rozándolo para no causarle dolor. Severus subió la mano a su vez y agarró la de Hermione, llevándosela a los labios y besándola delicadamente.

—Parece que al final ninguno hizo esperar al otro. No llores más. Estoy bien— comentó, secándole con sus pulgares las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

—Cuando te he visto, pensé... Fue Malfoy, ¿verdad? Fue ese impresentable, esa sucia cucaracha.

—Sí, fue él— asintió Severus, mirándola con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué va a hacer Dumbledore? Supongo que le impondrá un severo castigo.

Oír el nombre del director hizo que a Severus le diera un vuelco el estómago. «_¿Cómo es posible que sepa...?_».

— ¿Por qué dices lo de Dumbledore?— preguntó con un tono de voz neutro.

—Porque Luna me dijo que habías estado hablando con él hace un rato. ¿Todo va bien?

Al decir esto, lo taladró con sus ojos de miel. Severus tragó saliva, y temió que Hermione fuera capaz de leerle la mente. «_¡Qué tontería! Si eres un experto en Oclumancia, Severus, por Merlín. ¿Qué va a hacer una niñita contigo?_».

—Sí, todo bien, aunque lo del castigo de Malfoy... Bueno, no sé si llegará algún día— al ver que Astoria se entretenía hablando con Parvati Patil, se acercó al oído de Hermione—. Albus no está muy contento conmigo últimamente.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Hermione, hablando en voz baja también.

—Porque...— Snape se mordió la lengua, sopesando la posibilidad de contárselo o no. Decidió omitir parte de la verdad—. Me mandó que hiciera algo, pero... Me he negado, y no le ha sentado muy bien.

—Pero eso no es excusa. Por favor, Sev, mira cómo te han dejado.

Snape alzó una ceja y la miró, sarcástico.

— ¿Desde cuándo me llamas _Sev_?

Hermione enrojeció. Le había salido solo, sin pensar. «_Por mucho que me bese, sigue siendo el Murciélago de la mazmorra. ¿En qué estaría yo pensando para llamarlo así?_».

—Yo... Pues... Lo siento, no...— quería que se la tragase la tierra.

—Niña tonta— ronroneó Severus, pegando su cintura a la de ella—, ¿todavía no sabes distinguir cuándo algo me molesta y cuándo, simplemente, me estoy burlando de ti?

Hermione frunció el ceño, conteniendo una sonrisa. «_Sí, definitivamente sigue siendo el mismo murciélago bastardo de siempre_». Se acercó despacio a la boca de Severus y tanteó sus labios, hasta arrancarle un gemido de impaciencia al chico.

—Ya deberías saber, Granger, que si colmas mi paciencia, me veo obligado a castigarte.

Hermione iba a replicar, cuando Severus la besó con una sorprendente fuerza, haciendo que se le fuera la cabeza.  
La puerta del aula se abrió, obligándolos a separarse. Antes de entrar, Hermione vio cómo Ron se había quedado lívido, e intentó fingir que no se había dado cuenta. Esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran feas después de eso.

* * *

—Adelante.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, y entró en él un alto y fornido hombre de pelo largo y castaño y una brillante túnica granate, que tenía, en general, el aspecto de un salvaje león.

— ¿Me habías llamado, Albus?

El director de Hogwarts asintió con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba de su precioso fénix, que cantaba posado en su percha. Se sentó en su sillón e invitó al hombre que había entrado a que lo imitase.

—Gracias por venir tan deprisa, Godric.

— ¿En qué puedo servirte?

—No es muy complicado, amigo mío— hizo una pausa, en la que desenvolvió un caramelo de limón y se lo llevó a la boca—. ¿Qué tal te va con las clases?

—Bueno, aunque los comienzos fueron algo difíciles, creo que la cosa ha mejorado.

— ¿Y cómo ves a los alumnos de séptimo? ¿Crees que lo van a tener bien en sus ÉXTASIS?

—La verdad es que estoy muy sorprendido con esos chicos. Se ve que lo que han tenido que vivir les ha servido de entrenamiento, porque son muy buenos. Conocen maldiciones que no tendrían que haber visto hasta este nivel, y hechizos defensivos realmente potentes. El que más intrigado me tiene, sin duda, es Harry Potter. El chico es un genio en mi materia. Lo he visto convocar su encantamiento _Patronus_ y me ha dejado frío.

—Sí, Harry es muy especial... ¿Y qué me dices de Hermione Granger?

Wellman sonrió con sinceridad.

—Hermione Granger... Veamos, no alcanza el nivel de Potter, pero sin duda es muy buena. Habría detalles que mejorar, desde luego, pero en general creo que vale mucho.

—Bien, pues es de ella de quien quería hablarte. No sé si conocerás sus notas de años anteriores, pero en sus TIMOS, la nota más baja que tuvo fue en tu asignatura. Me gustaría que todo fuese perfecto para que este año la nombrasen _Delegada_ del colegio. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

— ¡Viejo enrevesado!— exclamó el profesor, carcajeándose—. ¿Podrías hablarme claro por una vez? No hace falta que me engatuses antes para pedirme algo. Sabes perfectamente que, si es razonable, no me voy a negar.

—Bien, siendo así— concedió Dumbledore con una sonrisa—. Quiero que me ayudes a que ese "Supera la Expectativas" que Hermione Granger obtuvo en el TIMO se convierta en un "Extraordinario" en el ÉXTASIS.

—A ver si lo he entendido... ¿Quieres algo así como que le dé clases particulares?— preguntó Wellman.

—Exactamente.

* * *

**Amigas, aquí está la siguiente actualización. Otra vez me ha pasado que no me he resistido a actualizar *risas***

**Espero que os haya gustado, y os agradezco de antemano las lecturas y los comentarios.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	24. Subimos las apuestas

**_Cap. 24: Subimos las apuestas_**

Se hizo el silencio en el despacho del director. Wellman lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la mano derecha en la barbilla, en actitud pensante. Un momento después, se lanzó a preguntar:

—Y, ¿hay algo más por lo que quieras que le dé clases a Granger?

—Bueno... Digamos que tengo un interés particular en que nada distraiga la atención de la señorita Granger hasta pasar los ÉXTASIS. ¿Supone lo que te he pedido algún tipo de inconveniente para ti?

—Lo cierto es que no. Será muy gratificante ayudar a una alumna tan brillante a alcanzar el punto más alto en el desarrollo de sus capacidades.

—Muy bien, entonces.

El profesor de DCAO esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Supongo que me tocará a mí comunicarle la noticia a la interesada, ¿no?

Albus sonrió a su vez, sin añadir nada, lo que le hizo deducir a Wellman que sus sospechas no eran infundadas.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo debemos empezar?

—Cuanto antes, Godric. Es muy importante.

* * *

—No, Granger, no lo mueves bien— la corrigió Severus con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¡Arg, cállate! ¿Por qué no te metes en tu caldero y desapareces?— contestó de malos modos Hermione, con los pelos encrespados por los nervios y los vapores que llenaban la habitación.

La poción que les había mandado hacer Slughorn esa mañana era particularmente difícil (Severus había llegado a la conclusión de que le había tocado un trozo especialmente amargo de piña confitada para desayunar), por lo que muchos atravesaban serias dificultades en su realización. Uno de ellos, para no variar, era Harry, cuya poción estaba adquiriendo un desagradable tono grisáceo y soltaba bocanadas de humo amarillo que olían fatal. Ron no se quedaba atrás, por supuesto. La suya había espesado tanto, que casi era imposible removerla. Severus, sin embargo, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Su poción estaba quedando perfecta— como siempre— y además le divertía muchísimo picar a Hermione llamando _mejunje _a lo que había en su caldero. Esto provocaba que la chica enrojeciera y pusiera mucho más énfasis en hacerlo bien, y eso le encantaba a Severus.  
Aprovechando que Slughorn estaba de espaldas en una mesa lejana, metió una muestra de su poción en un frasquito para que el profesor se la evaluara, y recogió sus cosas, mientras Hermione no paraba de resoplar a su lado. Disimuladamente, se movió hasta quedar por detrás de la chica, que estaba tan concentrada en controlar el contenido de su caldero, que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su compañero de mesa. Por ello, cuando sintió la mano de él en su tripa y su respiración en la nuca, pensó que se iba a desmayar. El cazo le tembló peligrosamente en la mano, pero Severus, con un movimiento maestro, los puso ambos (cazo y mano de Hermione) en la posición correcta. Después, los llevó al caldero y empezó a remover suavemente.

—No terminas de hacer bien las pociones porque no respiras, Granger— susurró el chico en su oído, haciendo que se le pusiese el vello de punta—. Tienes que respirar con tranquilidad, y mover al mismo ritmo el cazo. Así, ¿te das cuenta?

Hermione, por su parte, lo único que intentaba era que el corazón no se le saliera por la boca, mientras su mano se movía a ese ritmo delicioso. Sentía el pecho de Severus respirando a su espalda, y su aliento acariciando la piel de su mejilla. Y se sonrojó pensando que era la situación más erótica en la que se había encontrado jamás. «_Pero, ¿en qué estás pensando, Hermione? ¿Te importaría concentrarte en la poción? Gracias_».

—Señor Stapleton— dijo una potente voz desde el fondo de la clase, interrumpiendo el momento—. ¿Tiene algún problema la señorita Granger para sostenerse en pie por sí misma?

Horace Slughorn se acercó a ellos, con dificultad debido a su oronda constitución.

—No, profesor. Perdone. Sólo intentaba que el mejunje de Granger no provocase un desastre nuclear en el aula.

— ¿Y tenía que mover su mano para ello? ¿No le bastaba con decirle cómo debía hacerlo?

—"No des un pez a un hombre; dale una caña y enséñale a pescar"— silabeó Severus con retintín, conteniendo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Creo que para enseñar a la señorita Granger a hacer una poción está el manual, y en última instancia, siempre podría recurrir a mí. Conténgase en la siguiente ocasión.

—Si todos los alumnos que hay en esta clase— respondió Severus con mirada sombría— siguieran al pie de la letra las instrucciones de este manual— cogió el libro y se lo puso delante de las narices de Slughorn—, el aula explotaría en mil pedazos. No sé qué clase de incompetente lo habrá escrito, pero...

Severus parecía haberse olvidado de que estaba hablándole a Horace como si todavía fuesen colegas, y pudiera darse el lujo de criticar el trabajo de otros. Aunque, siendo él, poder darse el lujo de algo no era ningún problema.

— ¡Basta, señor Stapleton, es suficiente! Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por su grave _sabelotodismo_.

Severus vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hermione intentaba contener una carcajada, y enrojeció de la ira y la vergüenza. Iba a replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que no le convenía ganarse el odio del resto de sus compañeros de casa. Se colgó la mochila del hombro, fulminó a Slughorn con la mirada un momento— el profesor pareció achantarse un poco— y salió del aula. Todos miraron con sorpresa hacia la puerta durante un segundo, incluido Slughorn.  
Un minuto después, sonó la sirena que anunciaba el cambio de clase. Hermione recogió sus cosas.

—Dejad todas las muestras encima de mi mesa— oyó que decía el profesor con voz temblorosa.

Así pues, cogió su frasco y también el de Severus, que se había quedado encima de la mesa con la marcha del chico, y en el cual puso su nombre con una cuidada caligrafía. Los dejó ambos sobre el escritorio de Slughorn y salió del aula sin esperar a Harry y Ron. Tenía que encontrar a Severus y hablar con él.

* * *

—Ron, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Harry mientras él y su amigo se dirigían a la sala común para hacer los deberes que les había puesto Slughorn.

— ¿Has visto cómo abrazaba Stapleton a Hermione en Pociones?

Harry se fijó en que tenía la mirada perdida mientras lo preguntaba, y que el puño derecho de apretaba peligrosamente bajo la manga, demasiado corta, de su túnica.  
Como respuesta, emitió un suave gruñido.

—Lo peor ha sido la cara de ella. Estaba... feliz. Disfrutaba que ese cerdo la tocase. Y cuando ha sonado la sirena, se ha ido sin despedirse. Seguro que ha ido a buscarlo a él, que se ha marchado de la clase como un _rebelde sin causa_. Yo también me la he jugado por ella otras veces, pero eso parece no tener importancia.

—Por favor, Ron, ya no lo pienses más. No va a servir de nada. Sólo va a conseguir que te sientas peor.

— ¿No lo entiendes, Harry? No puedo sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento. Estoy intentando superarlo, por ella, porque en el fondo quiero que sea feliz, pero verla cerca de ese imbécil...

Harry puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, ejerciendo una suave presión. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y no se dijeron nada más hasta pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

* * *

Hermione, después de buscar a Severus por medio Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de que no había mirado en el lugar que era más lógico que estuviera: la biblioteca. Echó a correr hacia allí, chocándose con algunos estudiantes que iban en sentido contrario, y arrancando más de un juramento.  
Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca sin resuello, y se apoyó en el quicio a coger aire, mientras que, con mirada ansiosa, buscaba a Snape. Lo vio sentado en su sitio de siempre, con el sol reflejándose en su pelo y la mirada perdida en un grueso tomo. Parecía leer, pero Hermione sabía que no lo hacía. Estaba segura de que en esos instantes, vagaba entre sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de nada más. Se acercó a él despacio.  
Sólo le faltaban un par de metros para llegar, cuando escuchó cuchicheos provenientes de una de las mesas que le quedaban al lado. Se trataba de un puñado de Hufflepuffs, que soltaban risillas al mirarlo y comentar su aspecto. Esto molestó tanto a Hermione que, sacando disimuladamente su varita, lanzó un hechizo a uno de los chicos. Al segundo siguiente, ninguno de ellos hablaba ya de Severus, sino del bonito color violeta que tenían las cejas de su compañero.  
Conteniendo una sonrisa, Hermione llegó a donde estaba sentado el ex profesor y se sentó en una silla libre.

—Eso ha estado muy mal, Granger— comentó en un susurro, esbozando una sonrisa torcida sin apartar los ojos del libro.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo demonios la había visto, si ni siquiera los Hufflepuff se habían dado cuenta?

—No pretendas sacar de donde no hay. Alumnos con inteligencia tan limitada...— respondió a la pregunta mental de la chica, mirando de soslayo a los tejones sentados más allá.

— ¿Puedes decirme qué te ha pasado hoy en Pociones?

La sonrisa de Severus se ensanchó.

—A mí no me hace ninguna gracia, Severus— susurró Hermione, pegándose al borde de su silla para que nadie los escuchase.

— ¿A qué parte de la clase te refieres?

— ¡A la clase en general!

— ¡Chist!— se oyó desde la mesa de la señora Pince, que los miraba con cara de "ya vuelven a estar estos dos aquí".

—Pues yo creo que, _en general_, la clase ha estado bastante bien.

— ¿Que ha estado...? Severus, ¿qué pretendías cogiéndome por detrás de esa manera?

—Sólo enseñarte a hacer una poción en condiciones— respondió, con un tono que parecía quitarle importancia al asunto.

— ¡Vaya modos!

—No te quejes tanto, Granger. Estoy seguro de que te ha molestado menos de lo que aparentas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero eso no impidió que se sonrojara.

—Tú... Yo nunca me habría imaginado... Tú no eres así.

—Te equivocas, Granger— dijo Severus, mirándola a los ojos por fin—. Así es como soy. Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento libre para expresar lo que siento sin tener que avergonzarme por ello.

— ¿Tan libre como para hacer alarde de un _sabelotodismo_ extremo?— contraatacó ella con sarcasmo.

Ahora fue a Severus a quien le tocó sonrojarse. Volvió la cabeza a la ventana con desdén, y su porte adquirió grandes matices de presunción.

—Parece que no soy yo la única empollona del curso, ¿no, Snape?

El chico volvió a mirarla con rabia. Esa insufrible sabelotodo... Se estaba burlando de él por lo mismo que él se había burlado de ella muchas veces antes. Se echó hacia delante en la mesa y agarró la barbilla de Hermione, dejando sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—No sigas por ahí, Granger, o conseguirás hacer que me enfade de verdad. Y te aseguro que no te gustaría verme enfadado.

—No sabes cómo tiemblo— contestó Hermione con tono burlesco, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

—Pues deberías... Al igual que deberías recordar cómo es Severus Snape cabreado— susurró él con su sedoso, a la par que amenazante, tono de voz.

— ¿Y si me... gusta verlo así?— preguntó ella con fingida inocencia, pasando la punta de su lengua por los labios.

Severus tragó saliva, a la vez que la mano con que sujetaba la barbilla de Hermione temblaba un tanto. Sin poder contenerse tras ver el claro rastro del desafío en los ojos de la chica, tiró de ella y le dio un furioso beso. Mientras él apretaba con violencia sus labios contra los de ella, Hermione se tomaba las cosas con una exasperante calma. «_Definitivamente, sí quieres verme enfadado. Corresponde a mi beso como debes, ¡atácame como te ataco yo a ti!_». Sin embargo, ella continuó besándolo lentamente, y poco a poco, el sosiego llegó al espíritu del ex profesor, que accedió a besar a Hermione al ritmo que ella marcaba. Se separaron despacio, sintiendo todavía en sus bocas el sabor del otro.

—No sabes cómo odio a Malfoy— fue lo primero que dijo Hermione después del beso, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

—Malfoy es un idiota, pero no es tonto. Me pilló con la guardia baja, y se aprovechó de ello. Pero no volverá a ocurrir.

—Es horrible que, después de todo lo que has pasado, no puedas estar tranquilo ni en tu propia sala común. Deberían haberte puesto en Gryffindor.

—Y allí, en vez de Malfoy, habría estado Weasley. No, me quedo con el hurón sin lugar a dudas.

—Ron no es malo...

Severus enarcó una ceja.

—Claro que no es malo... Es, simplemente, un fantoche con más suerte que pericia, y en el que no puedo creer que hayas podido fijarte en algún momento.

—No sólo me había fijado... También me enamoré de él— respondió Hermione con sencillez.

Snape apretó las mandíbulas inconscientemente, mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir por su cerebro a mucha más velocidad de lo normal.

—Los Gryffindor, siempre tan candorosos...— dijo con sarcasmo, intentando contener los celos que pugnaban con su razón por salir.

—Eso no es cuestión de Casas, Severus. Que yo recuerde, tú estuviste enamorado de la madre de Harry, y ella era una Gryffindor.

Lo que Snape sintió al oír la última frase de Hermione fue mil veces peor que todos los puñetazos de Malfoy juntos. La miró a los ojos fijamente, preguntándose si había sido un comentario casual, propiciado por las circunstancias, o llevaba algo tras de sí.

—No quiero hablar de Lily.

—Perfecto, yo tampoco. Sólo era un ejemplo. No creas que me hace mucha gracia traerte a la memoria a una mujer que tanto dolor te causó y... a la que tanto amaste— añadió en voz baja, retirando la mirada.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, había amado con locura a Lily Evans, y sufrido lo indecible cuando ella fue asesinada por su culpa, pero en ese momento, observando a la chica que tenía frente a él, la que luchaba por contener su llanto, sintió que la herida ya no dolía tanto, y que empezaba a cicatrizar. Ahora, Hermione Granger, con su lozanía, con su juventud, con su pureza, estaba cerrando, una a una, todas sus heridas de guerra. ¿Cómo no iba a quererla? ¿Cómo había consentido que Dumbledore sembrara la duda en su corazón? Intentó que su sonrisa de tierna adoración se convirtiera en mueca irónica, para intentar sacar a la chica de esa idea pesimista de su "profundo amor por Lily Evans".

— ¿La leona de Gryffindor está celosa?

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—No son celos, sólo estoy... Siendo realista.

—Ni tanto, Granger. Es cierto que experimenté sentimientos muy fuertes hacia Lily Evans, y los tuve hasta no hace mucho, hasta... el momento en que te conocí. Con _conocer_, me refiero a convivir como compañeros de curso, teniendo la misma edad y... No quiero que pienses que antes... Por favor, Granger, no soy un depravado— aunque había empezado con seguridad, terminó su discurso titubeando, escandalizándose de sus propios pensamientos.

Hermione sonrió débilmente, y Snape le cogió una mano, apretándola con suavidad.

—No sé cómo explicarte lo mucho que me has cambiado. Yo no... Yo antes era incapaz de expresar mis sentimientos abiertamente.

— ¿Y ahora eres capaz?

—Ahora, Granger, podría enfrentarme a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse entre tú y yo.

Hermione tragó saliva y volvió a retirar la mirada. Oírle hablar así, hacía que sus miras con respecto a su relación con él se ampliasen hasta límites imposibles. Tan imposibles que dolía sólo de imaginárselos.

—Ya no sé cómo demostrarte que eres importante para mí... Creo que la persona más especial que hay ahora mismo en mi vida. En mi sucia, despreciable y horrible vida.

—No digas eso— se apresuró a contestar Hermione, apretando la mano que él sostenía y acariciándole la cara con la otra.

— ¡Pero es verdad!

— ¡CHIST!— repitió la bibliotecaria, tan fuerte que salpicó de saliva unos papeles que estaba revisando.

Severus, bajando el tono, se inclinó hacia Hermione.

—Es cierto que mi vida ha sido terrible, y no me siento orgulloso de ella. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a alguien como tú, tan limpio y puro? Me siento despreciable, y sin embargo...

— ¿Sin embargo?— lo instó Hermione para que continuara.

—Sin embargo, no puedo renunciar a esto. No quiero hacerlo, porque...

Un carraspeo a su lado lo interrumpió. Ambos se separaron ante la visión de la imponente figura de Godric Wellman.

—Al fin la encuentro, señorita Granger. Necesitaba hablar con usted— dijo con una sonrisa—. ¡Ah, buenos días, señor Stapleton!

Severus contestó con un gruñido, mirando hacia otro lado mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano derecha.

— ¿Es muy urgente, profesor? Estoy hablando con Stefan y...

—Sí, lo mejor sería que resolviéramos esto cuanto antes.

Hermione suspiró, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Agarró de la barbilla a Severus y, haciendo que la mirase, se despidió de él con un beso. Después, echó a andar hacia la salida, mientras Snape la miraba con una media sonrisa. Al girar los ojos, vio que Wellman lo observaba de un modo extraño y endureció sus facciones, devolviéndole una mirada con su más profundo desprecio. No le gustaba el nuevo amiguito de Dumbledore, y le importaba un comino que supuestamente fuese su profesor. Había interrumpido su conversación con Granger, justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo de lo que avergonzarse más tarde, y... «_Un momento, ¿no será... uno más? ¿No tenías suficiente con McGonagall, Albus? ¿También tienes que meter al guaperas en esto?_». Los vio a los dos salir por la puerta de la biblioteca, y sintió que una profunda desazón le subía por la garganta. «_¿Quieres jugar duro? Subo la apuesta. No importa los aliados con que te hagas... No voy a permitir que me separes de Granger_».

* * *

—Por favor, siéntese— comentó el profesor Wellman en cuanto entraron en su despacho.

Hermione se dirigió a una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio, sin saber muy bien por qué el guapo Godric Wellman querría hablar con ella. No recordaba haber hecho nada malo.

—Por si se lo está preguntando, no, no la he traído aquí por ningún tipo de castigo. Es algo académico... Para su bien, desde luego.

Hermione puso un gesto de curiosidad. La verdad es que le intrigaba lo que el profesor quisiera decirle.

—Bueno, he estado hojeando su expediente, y he visto las calificaciones que obtuvo en sus TIMOS. Unos exámenes brillantes, sin duda. Me dejó sin palabras.

La chica se sonrojó ante la efusividad del hombre, que la miraba con una sonrisa amable. Su rubor aumentó.

—Sin embargo, vi que en DCAO tuvo usted un "Supera las Expectativas". Maravilloso, por supuesto, pero... ¿No cree que sería estupendo alcanzar el "Extraordinario"?

Hermione se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar. Decidió que lo mejor era hacer la pregunta más obvia.

— ¿Qué me está queriendo decir, profesor?

Wellman también se tomó su tiempo a la hora de contestar.

—Por sugerencia del profesor Dumbledore, quería ofrecerle la posibilidad de darle una serie de clases particulares hasta los exámenes de junio, para que logre alcanzar su nivel extraordinario en los ÉXTASIS. El director dice que, de conseguirlo y mantener el resto de sus notas, la nombrarían Delegada del colegio.

La emoción brilló en los ojos de Hermione, y Wellman se dio cuenta de que lo había conseguido. «_Me debes un par de whiskies de fuego, viejo loco_».

— ¿Le parece bien?

—Sí, profesor— contestó ella, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo empezarían las clases?

—Mmm, en principio, mañana mismo, si usted lo desea. ¿Qué le parece que nos reunamos después de sus clases un par de veces por semana?

—Claro, me parece muy bien, profesor.

—De acuerdo, pues mañana... ¿A qué hora acaba sus clases, señorita Granger?

—A las cinco.

—Bien. Pues a las cinco, venga a buscarme a mi despacho. Yo ya me habré agenciado un aula vacía para las prácticas.

Hermione se puso en pie. Estaba radiante ante lo que ella consideraba "una oportunidad única que no podía rechazar".

—Aquí estaré.

—Entonces, hasta mañana, señorita Granger.

Hermione se despidió de Wellman a su vez y salió del despacho. Godric se levantó y fue hacia uno de sus armarios. Sacó de él un recipiente alargado de vidrio, con una especie de plato en la parte superior sobre el que reposaba una 'chimenea' de cerámica. La colocó con cuidado encima de la mesa y, con un suave toque de varita, la llenó de agua y encendió la pastilla que había colocado encima del objeto de barro. Después, se sentó y absorbió aire por uno de los tubos que salían del recipiente de cristal. El agua de la shisha borbotó y él expulsó una gran cantidad de humo perfumado. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y ése era el método perfecto para hacerlo.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar esta vez. He estado vaga esta semana santa *risas*. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Contestaré a los reviews del cap. anterior poco a poco. Perdonadme si tardo, pero juro contestarlos todos. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	25. Una más

**_Cap. 25: Una más_**

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada cómplice cuando Hermione les contó lo de las clases con el profesor Wellman durante la hora de comer. Se la veía tan entusiasmada por tener cuatro horas lectivas más, que sus amigos se preguntaron si no estaría volviéndose loca.

—Hermione, ¿cómo puedes celebrar algo así?— preguntó Ron, intentando no atragantarse con un enorme muslo de pollo asado—. Si me llega a pasar a mí, me habría _avadakedabrado_ a mí mismo.

—Por suerte, yo no soy tú, Ronald— dijo Hermione, mirándolo de soslayo—. ¿Os imagináis?— preguntó con emoción, mirando a Harry y Ginny—. ¡Delegada de la escuela! ¡Yo!

—Yo me conformo con haber llegado a ser Prefecto— insistió el pelirrojo, intentando llamar su atención.

—Herms, era casi obvio que lo conseguirías— comentó Harry, ignorando el comentario de Ron y bebiendo un poco de zumo de calabaza.

—Sí, todos lo sabíamos— lo secundó Ginny.

Hermione enrojeció ante las deducciones de sus compañeros.

—Además— continuó la pelirroja—, ya tienes una excusa para estar cuatro horas más con el profesor Wellman. ¿La vida no es maravillosa?— preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara en respuesta al mal gesto de Harry y Ron.

— ¿A quién le interesaría estar con Wellman más tiempo del necesario?— dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca de disgusto, buscando la aprobación de Harry, que asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

— ¿A quién?— se extrañó su hermana—. Pues a todo el alumnado femenino y _afeminado_ de este colegio. Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta.

El pelirrojo bufó, mientras las dos chicas se echaban a reír. La castaña miró distraídamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y se dio cuenta de que Severus no estaba. Le extrañó, ya que no hacía ni cinco minutos que había mirado por última vez y lo había visto allí comiendo... y hablando con Astoria Greengrass. Al ver que ella tampoco estaba, se preguntó si se habrían ido juntos.  
Sus amigos carraspearon de repente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Ron y ella, que estaban sentados juntos, se dieron la vuelta a la vez. Severus estaba a sólo un paso por detrás de Hermione y la observaba con seriedad.

— ¡Se... Stefan!— exclamó Hermione, corrigiéndose a tiempo.

—Granger, necesito hablar contigo.

—Sí, claro, pero... Bueno, ¿te importaría esperarme hasta que acabe de comer?

—Es muy importante.

La chica lo miró con cara de preocupación.

—Stapleton, ¿por qué no te largas hasta que Hermione termine?— dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y enfrentándolo.

— ¡Ron!— lo llamó Hermione, sujetándolo de la manga.

— ¿O prefieres que yo termine lo que empezó Malfoy?— preguntó el pelirrojo, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

—Cállate, Weasley, si no quieres que te deje sin un solo diente en tu boca gangosa.

— ¿Ah, sí? Mira cómo tiemblo... A mí, por lo menos, nunca me ha pegado una rubia pedante.

—Mejor... No habrías podido pagar la reconstrucción de tu insulsa cara.

Ron enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas. Si había algo que lo avergonzaba más que ninguna otra cosa, eso era la pobreza de su familia— con excepción de los gemelos, que se habían hecho de oro gracias a su tienda de artículos de broma—.

— ¡El que no va a tener dinero para pagarse la reconstrucción de la suya vas a ser tú!

—Atrévete a ponerme una mano encima— dijo Severus con su tono de voz suave y amenazante—, y lo próximo que verán tus padres de ti será una caja de pino.

El revuelo había provocado que se formara un corro a su alrededor, y que casi todo el Gran Comedor estuviera pendiente de sus movimientos. Hermione se puso en medio de ambos, que ya habían sacado sus varitas.

— ¡Basta, parad ya los dos!

Ambos chicos se fulminaban con la mirada, sin prestar atención a Hermione, que actuaba como una fuerza de freno invisible.

— ¡Te voy a...!— masculló Ron, apretando las mandíbulas.

—Dame una excusa, Weasley, para hacerlo... Y lo haré.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

La tiesa figura de la profesora McGonagall se abrió paso por entre el grupo y llegó hasta el centro, donde se encontró con el motivo de tanta agitación.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que el alboroto lo estaban causando ustedes? ¡Ya está bien! Guarden sus varitas. Y usted, quítese del medio, señorita Granger, que parecen ustedes un sandwich.

Los tres obedecieron, aunque Ron y Severus seguían mirándose con odio.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Nadie dijo nada, mientras la mirada severa de la profesora escrutaba sus rostros con una agresividad casi dolorosa.

— ¿Y bien?

Recibió por respuesta el mismo silencio insondable.

—Perfecto. Señor Weasley, lo quiero después de comer en mi despacho. Me da igual que tenga entrenamiento de quidditch. Es una orden. Y lo mismo va para usted, señor Stapleton. Y, si no es mucho pedir, que la señorita Granger también venga.

—No— dijo Severus, silenciando los murmullos que habían empezado a llenar el techo infinito de la estancia.

— ¿Cómo dice?— preguntó McGonagall, sorprendida.

—La señorita Granger no ha hecho sino tratar de impedir el enfrentamiento, así que no tiene por qué mandarle que vaya a su despacho. Puede despacharse a gusto con Weasley y conmigo.

La profesora lo observó con desconcierto durante unos segundos, mientras Ron apretaba inconscientemente su puño derecho. «_¡Imbécil! Eso lo tendría que haber dicho yo_».  
La ceja de McGonagall se convirtió en dos líneas rectas que se unían en una punta, y observó la cara de Severus con casi pasmo. Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts se habría imaginado que el muchacho defendiera así a Hermione Granger, con agresividad, con amenaza velada bajo el tono de voz suave, que tanto se parecía al que empleaba Snape cuando... Los ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa. «_Pero no, eso no puede ser... Albus no nos lo habría ocultado a todos. Severus está de viaje por excedencia, por eso no ha venido este curso... Es imposible que este muchacho sea..._».

—Muy bien, señor Stapleton, siendo así... La señorita Granger queda eximida de tener que acudir a mi despacho— se volvió hacia Hermione—. Déle las gracias a su caballero de brillante armadura— ironizó, mirando a Severus con curiosidad—. A ustedes dos, los veo en unos minutos.

Y sin añadir nada más, todavía sumida en sus cavilaciones, se marchó de allí, bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos.  
Aprovechando la distracción que este hecho había causado, Severus cogió la mano de Hermione y la apartó un poco del grupo.

—Granger, es muy importante que me digas lo que quería Wellman. Tengo la sospecha de que...

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer, Severus?— preguntó ella, ignorando su frase anterior—. ¿Ibas a pelearte con Ron en medio del Gran Comedor?

Severus se quedó tan sorprendido por la manera en que Hermione le increpó, que no dijo nada.

—Y sabes que ganarías... Lo sabes, Severus. Pero lo que no entiendo es tu actitud. Ron es un crío, pero tú no, y te has comportado como tal. No pensaba que... Él es mi amigo. Y fue mi novio hasta que lo dejé... por ti. ¿No puedes comprender que se sienta mal al tenernos juntos tan cerca?

—Yo me acerqué a hablar contigo. En ningún momento me dirigí a él para nada. Si se sintió atacado, no es mi problema.

— ¿Que no es tu...? ¡Por Merlín, Severus! Puede que no sea tu problema, pero sí es el mío. Y me preocupa... No quiero que un amigo mío sufra por mi culpa.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para sentir remordimientos, Granger. Las cosas han ocurrido así, y ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlas.

—Tal vez no cambiarlas, pero sí repararlas en todo lo que esté en mi mano. Y contigo tan cerca no puedo...

Severus contuvo el aliento, mientras luchaba contra sí mismo por contener la oleada de rabia que había empezado a inundar su cerebro. «_¿Y eso qué significa, Granger? ¿Que quieres que me aleje de ti? ¿Que me estás cambiando otra vez por un Gryffindor baboso y descerebrado? Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres..._».  
Hermione parecía avergonzada.

—No... No quería decir eso, Severus. Lo siento.

—Si no hubieras querido decirlo— contestó él, empleando ese tono duro que solía usar con ella a principios de curso—, no lo habrías dicho. Muy bien, Granger, evitaré... Acercarme tanto a ti.

—No, yo no... Severus, espera— susurró, agarrándolo de un brazo.

Él ni siquiera se paró. Sacudió el brazo con brusquedad y, sin mirarla, siguió andando hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Hermione sintió que se le iban todas las fuerzas, y cayó de rodillas.

— ¡Hermione!— exclamó Ginny, yendo rápidamente hacia ella—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al ayudarla a levantarse, vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En esos momentos, mientras Harry y Ron se acercaban también a ellas, Ginny supo que era mejor no preguntar. Así que rodeó con los brazos a su amiga y la abrazó.

* * *

Severus salió corriendo a los jardines nevados en dirección al árbol bajo el cual solía sentarse a leer. Estaba tan enfadado que podría haber mordido a cualquiera que le hubiera dirigido la palabra.  
Al llegar, le dio un puñetazo al tronco con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas sintió el dolor. No podía creerse que la historia se repitiera con él de ese modo tan caprichoso: otra vez se había enamorado de una Gryffindor, y otra vez ella había preferido a uno de sus compañeros de casa en lugar de a él. Quizá Dumbledore tenía razón... Quizá no tenía sentido arriesgar tanto por tan poca felicidad y tanta amargura. Y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para que ella lo quisiera del mismo modo que él la quería a ella.

—Eres un imbécil, Severus— murmuró en voz alta con los dientes apretados, sintiendo que las mejillas se le humedecían.

Hacía mucho que no lloraba por una mujer, pero tenía la impresión de que, de no hacerlo, su pecho explotaría. Un sollozo se escapó de entre sus labios, y refugió la cara entre sus brazos, mientras sentía que el llanto lo liberaba poco a poco. Lejos quedaba el frío de aquel día decembrino o la sangre que goteaba de sus nudillos magullados; lejos la vergüenza de que alguno de sus ahora compañeros lo viera llorando. Lejos quedaba la felicidad que había soñado alcanzar algún día con Hermione Granger.

* * *

—Herms, vamos, tienes que calmarte.

—Sí, no puedes ir así a tu clase de Aritmancia. ¿Qué pensará la profesora Vector?— intentó animarla Ron, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú no tendrías que estar ya en el despacho de McGonagall?— preguntó su hermana, mirándolo con mala cara.

—Dijo que después de comer... Podría ser que aún estuviera comiendo.

—Y, siendo tú, seguro que McGonagall ni lo dudaría— contestó la pelirroja con sarcasmo—. ¿Te importaría irte de una vez, y así evitar meterte en más problemas?

El amigo de Harry se encogió de hombros y, haciéndole una suave caricia a Hermione en el hombro, se marchó en dirección al despacho de la jefa de su Casa.  
Ginny miró entonces a su novio, pidiéndole ayuda, pues Hermione seguía con la cara entre las manos y sin aparente disposición a cambiar de postura.

—Hermione— susurró Harry, acuclillándose para que su cara quedase frente a la de su amiga, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común—, por favor, mírame.

Sorprendentemente, la chica levantó el rostro y miró a los ojos a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Vas a contarnos qué ha pasado?

—Que soy una idiota, Harry, eso es lo que ha pasado.

— ¿Problemas con Stapleton?— colaboró Ginny.

—Sí, con él... Cuando parecía que estábamos genial, juntos por fin...— el llanto impidió que continuara.

— ¿Qué ocurrió en el Gran Comedor antes?

—Pues— dijo Hermione, sorbiendo por la nariz y quitándose con delicadeza las lágrimas de los ojos— que dije algo que no debía, y Se... Stefan lo malinterpretó. Se disgustó mucho y yo... No tuve tiempo de explicarme mejor. Se fue muy enfadado.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste exactamente?

Hermione lo pensó un momento.

—Bueno... Que no podía reparar el daño que le había hecho a Ron con él tan cerca de mí.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Hombre, Hermione— dijo Harry—, quizá fuiste un poco radical.

—Sí— lo apoyó Ginny—, imagínate que él te hubiera dicho lo mismo. Por ejemplo, que no quería que estuvierais tanto tiempo juntos porque... No sé, Pansy Parkinson iba a sentirse mal. ¿Qué tal te sentaría a ti?

Hermione tragó saliva. Estaba confundida, sobre todo porque tenía a sus dos amigos hablando con ella sobre el chico al que quería, y que no era Ron.

—No deberías dejarlo estar. Los malentendidos es mejor aclararlos cuanto antes— sugirió Harry con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Habla con él en cuanto acaben las clases— añadió Ginny—, y no dejes que pase más tiempo.

—Si no es tan idiota como supongo, creo que conseguirás convencerlo de que te perdone— concluyó el joven de ojos verdes, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la castaña.

—Tenéis razón. No puedo permitir que esto se haga más grande. Gracias, chicos.

* * *

Severus llamó dos veces a la puerta con la mano sana. No había querido ir allí hasta que la hinchazón que el llanto le había producido en los ojos hubiera desaparecido. Un seco "_Adelante_" hizo que abriera despacio la puerta. Pudo ver a McGonagall detrás de su mesa, y el pelirrojo cabello de Ron asomando por encima de una de las sillas.

— ¡Vaya, señor Stapleton, qué bien que nos honra con su presencia! Ya pensábamos que no vendría.

—Siento el retraso— fue lo único que contestó.

—No quiero ninguna excusa. Haga el favor de sentarse.

Sin mirar a ningún lado, en especial a la silla donde estaba sentado cierto pelirrojo, tomó asiento. Durante los siguientes quince minutos, se dedicó a pensar en lo lamentable que era su vida y en que debería haber muerto durante la guerra, mientras McGonagall les echaba una bronca de nivel medio-alto sobre las peleas de _gallitos_ en el colegio y sus consecuencias.

—Así que, como castigo, usted, señor Weasley, ayudará al Señor Filch a ordenar cronológicamente la sala de trofeos del séptimo piso.

Ron sintió cómo una quaffle de diez kilos se estrellaba contra su estómago. Ordenar la sala de trofeos... por año... ¡y con Filch! Quería morirse.

—Y usted, señor Stapleton, limpiará los baños femeninos de la segunda planta, que no pueden ser utilizados debido a sus constantes inundaciones. Sin magia. Encontrará todo lo que necesite en el armario de la limpieza que está al lado del mismo baño— aclaró.

Severus puso una mueca tan desagradable, que las gafas de McGonagall resbalaron un par de centímetros por su nariz.

—Bien, ya pueden irse.

Ambos muchachos se pusieron en pie y salieron del despacho sin mirarse. Una vez fuera, cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto hacia el destino impuesto por McGonagall.

* * *

Severus llevaba un rato limpiando el suelo con la fregona, cuando oyó un canturreo por encima de su cabeza. Al girarse, pudo ver la forma traslúcida de una chica de unos trece años, con el pelo sujeto en dos coletas y unas enormes gafas de los años 40. La miró con la ceja alzada durante un momento, y siguió limpiando como si ella no existiera.

—Vaya, vaya, qué maleducados se han vuelto los alumnos de Hogwarts últimamente. Ya ni siquiera saludan al entrar a un sitio.

—Te saludaría si tuvieras una mano que estrechar.

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? El saco de huesos se cree superior sólo porque está vivo, ¿no?

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en la cara de Severus, pero continuó fregando sin mirar a Myrtle. Había pensado que ese castigo le evitaría descargar toda su rabia contra alguien, pero ahí estaba ella... Perfecta para servirle de desahogo mental.

—No me creo mejor que nadie. Simplemente he respondido a tu apreciación sobre la educación que se imparte actualmente en el colegio.

—Humm... ¿Y qué haces en mis lavabos?

—Cumplir un castigo.

—O sea, que has sido un chico malo. Tsk, tsk, eso no está bien— comentó con su voz aguda, chascando la lengua y sonriendo con picardía.

Snape fue a escurrir la fregona a la vez que Myrtle se sentaba en el cubo, lo que provocó que el chico soltara una maldición por la sorpresa. El fantasma, por contra, empezó a reírse, a la vez que volaba de nuevo por encima de la cabeza de Severus.

—No servirá de nada que lo limpies tan a fondo— dijo Myrtle entre risas—. Al final del aseo hay un váter que tiene rota la cañería, y no para de salir agua. Quizá deberías arreglarlo.

— ¿Acaso quieres verme ejercer como un simple ingeniero de canalizaciones (igual a _fontanero_) muggle?

La risilla de la chica fue suficiente respuesta para él. Se sacó la varita del bolsillo y fue hacia el baño que Myrtle le decía. Efectivamente, la tubería estaba rota, y el váter rebosaba agua. «_Al menos, sólo es agua_», pensó con resignación Severus. Le cabreaba tener que cumplir un castigo impuesto por una compañera de trabajo, pero no dejaba de agradarle que, mientras limpiaba y se esforzaba en frotar las baldosas para que quedaran limpias, no tuviera ni un minuto para pensar en Granger.

— ¡_Reparo_!

Con un ruido sordo, la cañería recobró su forma original y el agua dejó de salir. Severus sonrió con suficiencia, satisfecho. Myrtle la Llorona se paró a su lado.

—Mmm, muy hábil... Creo que no sé tu nombre.

«_Claro que lo sabes_», pensó Severus con ironía. Sin embargo, su cara se mantuvo impasible.

—Me llamo Stefan Stapleton.

— ¡Ah, claro! Tú eres el amigo de Lunática Lovegood.

—No se llama _Lunática_, sino Luna_— _contestó Severus, mirándola con desprecio.

—Bueno, qué especialito... Pues _Luna_ me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— ¿No me digas?— preguntó Snape con aburrimiento.

—Sí, te tiene mucho aprecio. Dice que eres el único que no la trata como una loca en este colegio. Bueno, tú y Harry y los demás. Por cierto, hace mucho que no los veo... ¿Cómo están?

—Vivos.

— ¡Vaya respuesta!

—Después de una guerra, es decir mucho, ¿no?

—Humm, todavía me acuerdo de cuando venían aquí a elaborar poción multijugos...

Un chip pareció encenderse en la cabeza de Snape, que reaccionó como si todavía fuera el Murciélago de las mazmorras que enseñaba Pociones.

— ¡Sabía que eran ellos! Potter y su insufrible tendencia a saltarse las normas... Y contando con la ayuda de Weasley, por supuesto.

—Y de Hermione Granger— apostilló Myrtle—. Ella fue la que se encargó de hacer la poción.

Esa información, teniendo en cuenta que de un modo u otro se lo esperaba («_Esos tragaldabas, que no serían capaces ni de encontrarse el ombligo, mucho menos realizarían una poción como la Multijugos con éxito_»), lo sorprendió, porque no veía a Hermione haciéndolo como si nada. A su pequeña, adorable y dulce Hermione.

—Sí, sí... Los tres son iguales.

—Pero tú... A ti no te había visto nunca, y mira que conozco a casi todos los alumnos de este castillo.

—Eso es porque éste es el único año que estoy cursando en Hogwarts.

— ¿De veras?— preguntó Myrtle con fingida sorpresa—. No sé, tu cara me resulta _vagamente _ familiar...

— ¿En serio? Será que tengo una muy vulgar.

—Mmm, tal vez...

Severus pensó que lo mejor era terminar con esa conversación cuanto antes, porque Myrtle no iba a tardar en recordar dónde había visto su cara en el pasado, y eso no le convenía.

—Siento terminar la conversación aquí, Myrtle, pero ya he acabado. Será mejor que recoja esto y me vaya.

— ¿Ya te marchas? No, quédate un poco más, hasta que consiga recordar dónde te he visto antes.

—Me encantaría— mintió Severus sin entusiasmo—, pero todavía tengo cosas que hacer en la biblioteca.

Y sin volverse a mirar al fantasma, metió la fregona y las bayetas en el cubo vacío, cogió su túnica (que se había quitado para no mancharla) y salió de allí.

* * *

—Albus, ¿podemos hablar?

El viejo director levantó la mirada de un pergamino con la letra de Kingsley Shacklebolt que estaba leyendo y la observó con atención.

—Claro, Minerva. Adelante.

La subdirectora se apresuró a acercarse a la mesa y sentarse frente a Dumbledore.

—Bueno, tú dirás.

—No pienso andarme con rodeos, Albus. He estado pensando detenidamente en algo durante esta tarde, y cuanto más lo pienso, más absurdo y ridículo me parece. Sin embargo, no puedo apartarlo de mi cabeza.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Dónde está Severus?

—Ya lo dije a principio de curso— respondió Dumbledore con calma—. Pidió una excedencia.

—Pero eso es... inverosímil, Albus. Puede que eso se lo crea cualquiera, pero yo conozco a Severus desde que estudiaba aquí, y te digo que es imposible que él, por propia voluntad, pida una excedencia.

—Bueno, la guerra acabó, y él por fin puede actuar sin la máscara que llevaba.

—Y eso no es lo que más me extraña de todo— continuó la profesora, como si Dumbledore no hubiera dicho nada—, sino ese muchacho... Stefan Stapleton.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él?

La expresión de McGonagall pasó de pensativa a seria de repente. Miró al director a los ojos, como intentando leer la verdad en ellos.

— ¿Qué relación hay entre ellos, Albus?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Por favor, sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. ¿Cuál es el punto que une a Severus Snape y Stefan Stapleton?

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, amigas y amigos (si los hubiere), aquí acaba un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que no me maldigáis mucho, que una tiene su corazoncito *risas***

**Un beso**

**L&S**


	26. No aclarar un malentendido, ¿provoca?

**_Cap. 26: No aclarar un malentendido... ¿provoca cuernos?_**

El director la miró sin alterar un ápice su expresión relajada.

—No hay ningún punto que explicar, Minerva. Me parece que tú lo has deducido todo... bastante bien.

La confirmación de sus sospechas, y más de un modo tan despreocupado, hizo que McGonagall se quedase muda.

— ¿Quieres decir que... que ambos... que él...?

—Sí, Minerva: Stefan Stapleton no existe. Es un personaje que yo inventé para poder introducir a Severus en el colegio. Has llegado tú sola hasta la verdad, así que no hace falta que titubees de esa manera.

—Pero, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, Albus? Severus Snape otra vez en Hogwarts como un alumno más... ¡Eres un inconsciente! ¿Y qué demonios pasó para que ocurriera... algo así?

—Con "algo así" supongo que te refieres al físico de Severus. Bien, para eso no tengo explicación.

— ¿Bien? ¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo?

— ¿Por qué iba a ser de otro modo? No sé lo que pasó. Si me dejo dominar por los nervios, es muy probable que no encuentre la respuesta que busco. Por ello, creo que lo mejor es mantener la calma.

—Perfecto, mantengamos la calma. ¿Y qué hay de lo de meterlo al colegio como parte del alumnado? ¿También fue tuya esa brillante idea?

—Sí, fue mía— McGonagall bufó ante la confirmación del director—. Necesitaba tener a Severus en Hogwarts fuera como fuera. Obviamente, no podía seguir como profesor, así que creé un personaje para que fuese un alumno. Y pensaba que había salido bien hasta hace... poco.

McGonagall se puso, de repente, diez veces más pálida de lo que estaba.

—Hermione Granger— se escapó de sus labios en un susurro.

—Sí, Hermione Granger, una grieta en el plan. Una INESPERADA grieta en el plan.

La profesora pareció recordar algo y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente.

—Ellos... se estaban besando— dijo con la mirada desenfocada.

— ¿Ahora entiendes lo que te pedí?— preguntó Dumbledore con amabilidad.

Minerva se puso en pie de pronto.

— ¡Snape es un depravado! Besando a una de sus alumnas, y vete a saber qué más cosas han estado haciendo... Espera que me cruce con él por un pasillo. No va a tener castillo para correr...

—Tranquilízate, Minerva, por favor. No puedes hacer algo así. De hecho, Severus ni siquiera debe enterarse por ahora de que tú lo sabes. En estos momentos, el chico es un adolescente, y no va a reaccionar igual que habría reaccionado con su cuerpo de adulto. Si se siente amenazado, atacará.

—O sea, que no sólo ha rejuvenecido físicamente. También se ha convertido en un niñato rebelde.

—Adolescente, Minerva, con todo lo que eso implica. Y, según he notado, le molesta bastante todo lo relacionado con el tema "Granger".

— ¡Se ha encaprichado de una niña!

—No sé si encaprichado es la palabra más adecuada... Temo— y empiezo a estar bastante seguro— que haya algo más detrás de todo esto.

— ¿Y alguien ha pensado en Granger, Albus, en lo que sentirá cuando se enteré de quién es realmente Stefan Stapleton?

—Eso es lo más curioso de todo, Minerva... Granger conoce la verdadera identidad de Stapleton desde hace meses.

La subdirectora se quedó sin palabras.

—Entonces, Severus no es el único enfermo de esta situación. Nunca creí que la señorita Granger pudiera tener un comportamiento semejante.

—Me temo, Minerva, que aquí tenemos que dejar lo moralmente correcto a un lado, y adentrarnos en el pantanoso terreno de los sentimientos.

— ¿Quieres decir que no es una mera atracción adolescente, Albus?

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Y el punto central de mi preocupación es que no albergo dudas acerca de lo que pueda llegar a sentir Hermione, pero Severus... Su alma está tan herida, tan mutilada, tan unida todavía al recuerdo de Lily Evans... Y no sé qué puede pasar cuando recupere su cuerpo, cosa que ocurrirá tarde o temprano.

— ¿Temes que esté confundido?

—Me aterra pensar eso, Minerva, porque, de ser así, la señorita Granger...

—Se quedaría destrozada...

Dumbledore asintió en silencio.

—Y eso es lo que estoy intentando evitar por todos los medios.

* * *

Hermione parecía haberse quedado muda cuando bajó al Gran Comedor con sus amigos a cenar. Ron había llegado media hora antes a la sala común, soltando improperios sobre Filch y sobre todos los alumnos a los que les habían concedido algún "Premio Anual" o una placa como "El mejor Buscador del año" en la historia de Hogwarts.

Minutos después habían llegado Harry y Ginny, cansados después del entrenamiento de quidditch.

—Herms, ¿estás bien?— preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaban en sus sitios habituales.

— ¿Mmm? Sí, sí, estoy bien, Ginny.

— ¿Has hablado ya con Stapleton?

Ron, que ya había empezado a comer, se atragantó, y se apresuró a beber un poco de zumo de calabaza para que en nudo de su garganta empezase a descender.

—No, no lo he encontrado. Lo busqué, como me dijisteis, en cuanto terminaron las clases— cuando dijo esto, el pelirrojo fulminó a los otros dos con la mirada—, pero nada. Parece habérselo tragado la tierra.

—Intenta aprovechar a la salida del Gran Comedor. Quizá es que todavía no había acabado con su castigo.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia la mesa de los Slytherins, suspirando inconscientemente.

—Sí, al acabar de cenar, iré a hablar con él. Bueno, eso si viene en algún momento.

* * *

Severus permanecía hundido en una de las butacas de su sala común. No tenía hambre, y muchas menos ganas de encontrarse en el Gran Comedor con cierta leona castaña y su pelirrojo pez rémora. No quería porque sabía que, de chocarse cara a cara, acabaría diciendo algo le hiciera daño a la chica, y que terminaría discutiendo con ella sin remedio. Y no quería hacerlo. El castigo en el baño de Myrtle lo había dejado agotado, y en esas circunstancias no estaba seguro de poder controlar su lengua delante de esa insufrible sabelotodo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado mirando el fuego, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y lo despertó de su sueño con los ojos abiertos.

—Hola, Stefan. ¿Has cenado ya?

Astoria Greengrass abrió el cuaderno que tenía en el regazo y lo miró con media sonrisa. Severus siguió observando las llamas crepitar.

—No, no tenía hambre.

—Pues hoy había pudin de chocolate.

Snape puso una mueca, sin contestar nada.

— ¿Has estado cumpliendo un castigo?

—Sí.

— ¿Por tu pelea con Weasley? Algo había oído...

—No quiero hablar de ello— gruñó como respuesta.

Astoria sonrió un poco más, casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Sabes? He oído que Hermione Granger te estaba buscando.

Severus la miró entonces.

— ¿Ah, sí?— preguntó, no pudiendo evitar que su ceja se disparara.

—Sí, me lo ha dicho una amiga de Ravenclaw... Johanna Stewart, no sé si la conoces.

—Supongo... De todos modos, no me interesa lo que quiera Granger. Si necesita algo, que se lo pida a su amiguito Weasley.

—Vosotros estáis juntos, ¿no?

Lo había preguntado de repente, y sin ningún tipo de mala intención, pero a Severus le molestó como si lo hubiera insultado de un modo horrible.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— contestó de malos modos, levantándose bruscamente y marchándose a su dormitorio.

Astoria lo observó irse mientras se encogía de hombros. Volvió los ojos a su pergamino y mojó su pluma en el tintero. Comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Hermione se tumbó en la cama después de haber estado en la sala común haciendo los deberes. Al final, no había conseguido hablar con Severus. No había aparecido a la hora de cenar, y después, su ronda en los pasillos la había obligado a dejar de buscarlo.

A cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más y más culpable por lo que le había dicho al chico esa mañana. Sabía que le había hecho daño, daño de verdad, y lo sabía porque la pierna le ardía horrores. «_¿Tanto te ha dolido, Severus? ¿Tan cruel fue lo que te dije? ¿Cuándo vamos a hablar para solucionarlo? No quiero perderte por una tontería. Y menos, por una tontería mía. No debí... Lo siento, fui una estúpida. Perdóname, por favor_».

* * *

Al día siguiente, el Gran Comedor bullía de actividad. Severus no había pegado ojo, y no le apetecía demasiado entrar en la habitación con más alumnos de todo Hogwarts. Sin embargo, la noche anterior no había cenado y su estómago emitía lacónicas quejas para que lo llenara.

A pesar de que los moratones de su cara iban adquiriendo un tono amarillento, la gente seguía mirándolo con curiosidad. Intentó hacer caso omiso de las miradas que se clavaban como dagas en su nuca, y se sentó en su mesa.

Aunque al principio se había negado a mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando se estaba sirviendo una generosa ración de huevos revueltos con tostadas, desvió los ojos en busca de una cabellera castaña y una mirada de miel. La saliva se le secó en la garganta al chocarse de lleno con las pupilas de Hermione. «_Por favor, Granger, deja de mirarme así. Deja de mirarme así si no quieres que pierda el control_». Como si lo hubiera oído, Hermione retiró la mirada y se puso hablar con Ron, que estaba sentado a su izquierda.

—Buenos días.

Astoria se sentó a su lado, dejando la mochila en el suelo tras de sí. Severus gruñó un saludo, sin mirarla.

— ¿Ya se te ha pasado el mal humor?

— ¿No tienes amigos?

— ¡Vaya! Parece que no es que no se te haya pasado, sino que es tu estado natural.

—Si tanto te molesta— murmuró Severus—, ¿por qué sigues intentando mantener una conversación conmigo?

—Porque no me molesta. De hecho, eres lo más entretenido que hay por aquí.

—No quepo en mí de felicidad— respondió Snape con sarcasmo.

—Eso ya es algo... Al menos contestas. ¿Ves? Es un paso más.

Severus chascó la lengua con fastidio. Astoria dijo entonces, mirando cuatro mesas más allá:

—Granger no te quita el ojo de encima.

— ¿Y qué?

—Nada. Lo único es que... ¿Aún no has hablado con ella?

— ¿No te dije ayer que no era de tu incumbencia?

—Ya, pero me gusta ver cómo reaccionas. Cuanto más cabezón te pongas, más intentaré arrancarte una respuesta.

Severus se quedó descolocado por esa contestación.

—No sabía que fueras tan respondona, Greengrass.

—Nunca te habías molestado en averiguarlo— contestó ella con media sonrisa.

—Supongo que nunca me había interesado.

—Ésa... es una buena explicación.

* * *

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?

La castaña se volvió hacia Ginny, que la miraba con preocupación frente a ella.

—Sí... Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque tienes cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

—No... Bueno, he pasado mala noche, pero... No es eso exactamente lo que me pasa.

Ginny se dio la vuelta instantáneamente.

— ¡Ah, ya! Entiendo...

— ¿Figuef con Ftafleton, Hermione?— preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

—Sí, Ron— respondió Hermione cansinamente—. Y él sigue sin querer hablar conmigo. Tengo la sensación de que me está evitando, Ginny.

—Pues, aunque a ti te esté evitando, parece llevarse a las mil maravillas con Astoria Greengrass— comentó la pelirroja, mirando otra vez hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

—Ya lo he visto— comentó Hermione, bebiendo bruscamente de su copa un sorbo de zumo de calabaza.

Ron miró con una mezcla de asco y fastidio a los dos jóvenes que charlaban cuatro mesas más allá.

—De todos modos, Hermione, ahora tenemos clase. Podrías aprovechar eso y hablar con él.

—Ya no sé si... En fin, supongo que lo intentaré.

—Bien dicho, Herms— la apoyó su amiga.

* * *

— ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?— preguntó Astoria mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

—Pociones— contestó Severus, ajustándose con desagrado la corbata.

—Ah, bueno... Podría ser peor.

— ¿Peor?— preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, podría ser Encantamientos.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Sí, era cierto: a Greengrass se le daba muy mal Encantamientos.

— ¿Tú podrías ayudarme?

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, a ti... A ti se te dan bien los Encantamientos, ¿no?

Severus no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla con expresión inalterable.

— ¡Bravo, Greengrass!— exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Al girarse, ambos pudieron distinguir la reluciente cabellera rubia de Malfoy saliendo del Gran Comedor, rodeado, como siempre, de su séquito de gorilas.

—Te has buscado el mejor profesor que hay ahora mismo en Hogwarts, ¿no? Supongo que después, a cambio, te pedirá que lo consueles por sus peleas con Granger.

Severus sintió que sus manos se contraían y los dedos le crujían sin que él los hubiera movido. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, había llevado la mano derecha al bolsillo y había encajado su varita en el cuello el Malfoy.

—Apártate... de... mi... vista, Malfoy. Porque si no, la próxima vez que abras tu estúpida boca...

Severus pudo percibir el temblor que recorría a Draco a través de la punta de su varita, y sintió una intensa satisfacción. Malfoy tenía miedo... Tenía miedo de él. Ese mequetrefe pedante y asqueroso que lo había dejado hecho un guiñapo hacía apenas dos días, en ese momento castañeteaba los dientes ante su sola presencia. Se sintió poderoso, superior, capaz de convertirlo en ceniza con sólo pensarlo. Sin embargo, un rayo de lucidez se abrió paso en su mente a través de una firme mano cerrándose alrededor de su brazo.

—Déjalo, Stefan. No merece la pena.

Severus, apretando los dientes, bajó la varita.

—Sí, tienes razón— le contestó a Astoria, todavía mirando a Malfoy—. No me mancharé las manos con algo como _esto_.

Malfoy empezó a farfullar, mientras se echaba hacia atrás con rapidez. Cuando ya estaba a varios pasos de distancia, gritó, apuntando a Severus con el dedo:

—Me las pagarás, Stapleton. ¡Te juro que me las pagarás!

—Haz el favor de callarte, Malfoy— se metió Astoria, poniéndose por delante de Severus y señalándolo con la varita—, o volverás a convertirte en una rata apestosa.

—Como si tuvieras el valor, Greengrass...

Aunque nadie se diera cuenta, la mirada de Astoria se ensombreció, y no pronunció ningún hechizo en voz alta, pero de su varita salió un rayo luminoso que se chocó contra Malfoy, quien, un instante después, desapareció. Hubo gritos ahogados, juramentos y una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Pansy Parkinson. En la cara de Astoria se dibujó una sonrisa al oír una risa entre dientes a su espalda.

De entre el barullo en que se había convertido la ropa de Malfoy, salió un pequeño cuerpo peludo y blanquecino, arrastrándose.

— ¡Draco!— gritó Pansy, agachándose y cogiendo el hurón.

—Te veo muy guapo, Malfoy— opinó Astoria, conteniendo la risa.

—Sí, es definitivamente una mejora con respecto a su estado anterior— corroboró Severus, poniéndose a la altura de Astoria—. Buena transfiguración, Greengrass.

Astoria miró a Severus con una media sonrisa.

—Gracias, Stapleton.

La expresión de Snape cambió de repente al ver a McGonagall aproximarse a la puerta del Gran Comedor, alertada por el revuelo. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, devolvió a Malfoy, que estaba en los brazos de Pansy, a su estado normal, antes de que lo viera la profesora. El chico rubio, una vez estuvo en su cuerpo original, se cayó al suelo después de que Pansy lo soltara por la sorpresa.

Minerva llegó a su altura y los observó a todos con una estricta mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí, alumnos?

Miró a Severus.

— ¿Otra vez usted, señor... Stapleton?— ese ligero titubeo despertó las alarmas de Severus enseguida.

—No pasa nada, profesora— se metió Astoria—. Estábamos conversando con el señor Malfoy sobre nuestra siguiente clase, ¿verdad, Draco?

Esa pregunta colocaba al joven Malfoy en una posición delicada: o decía que mentía y pasaba un ridículo espantoso delante de McGonagall, o decía que era cierto, y Greengras y Stapleton ganaban. Tras un momento de duda, dijo, arrastrando las palabras:

—Greengrass tiene razón. Sólo charlábamos.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es ese peinado, señor Malfoy, la última moda?— opinó McGonagall con chanza.

Draco enrojeció de la vergüenza. Seguro que su pelo no había salido muy bien parado después de la transfiguración.

—Es que hoy se ha levantado tan deprisa que no le ha dado tiempo a peinarse— comentó Astoria, mientras Malfoy la fulminaba con la mirada desde donde estaba.

—Pues haga el favor de ir a su sala común y solucionarlo. Espero no verlo por ahí con semejante facha. ¿Y qué pasa con los demás? ¿No tienen clase?

En ese momento, mientras McGonagall se marchaba, el grupo empezó a dispersarse. Draco lanzó una serie de amenazas a Severus y Astoria, pero, debido al revuelo, éstos no lo oyeron.

Cuando el ruido se disipó, Astoria miró a Severus, que reía entre dientes.

—Ha sido una muy buena exhibición de tu talento en Transformaciones. Creo que le has asestado un duro golpe a Malfoy en su acrecentado orgullo.

Astoria sonrió a su vez.

—No podía permitir que volvieras a meterte en problemas por culpa de esa sucia rata albina...

—Gracias por evitarme un nuevo castigo.

La chica enrojeció un tanto. «_Bueno, parece que las cosas van mejorando... poco a poco_».

—Gra-gracias a ti. Tú nos evitaste el castigo a los dos al fijarte en que McGonagall venía.

Severus asintió en silencio, mirándola fija pero indescifrablemente.

—Bueno, mmm... ¿vamos a clase?— preguntó ella, carraspeando.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar cuando ella le cogió la mano y tiró de él hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Harry y Ron salieron charlando sobre quidditch del Gran Comedor, mientras que Ginny y Hermione, algo rezagadas, los seguían.

—Hermione, por favor, tienes que hablar ya con Stapleton, ¿eh? ¡Mírate! Pareces un alma en pena. Y no dejas de tocarte la pierna... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, es sólo...— Hermione nunca le había explicado a su amiga el vínculo que había entre Severus y ella, y en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo—. Supongo que me habré rozado con algo o...

No terminó la frase. Ginny la miró con curiosidad y vio que se había quedado rígida, mirando hacia un punto por delante de ella. Le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos para que despertara.

— ¡Hey, Herms! ¿Qué pasa?

Obtuvo la respuesta al mirar hacia donde miraba su amiga y ver desaparecer escaleras abajo en dirección a las mazmorras a Stefan Stapleton... de la mano de Astoria Greengrass. Tragó saliva antes de decir nada.

—Oye, Herms...

—Por favor, Ginny, no digas nada. Ya he visto lo suficiente, ¿vale?

La pelirroja se fijó en que, aunque el tono de su voz era firme, tenía los puños apretados y luchaba por contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

Ese día fue horrible para Hermione, y aun las dos semanas siguientes, las que quedaban hasta el baile de Navidad y el inicio de las vacaciones. No sólo no había conseguido hablar con Severus para aclarar las cosas, sino que encima había tenido que tragarse sus celos al verlo charlar MUY amistosamente con Astoria Greengrass. Lo único que se salvaba de esas dos semanas eran las clases del profesor Wellman— del que, estaba segura, habría acabado enamorada de no tener a un maldito murciélago entre ceja y ceja— y que sus amigos la habían apoyado incondicionalmente. Se había sentido muy protegida, incluso por Ron, que se había mostrado mucho más amable que de costumbre.

La tarde antes del baile, los cuatro descansaban en la sala común. Después del partido que habían jugado ese fin de semana contra Slytherin, y el cual habían ganado, estaban la mar de animados. Incluso Hermione se mostraba algo menos taciturna de lo habitual.

—Venga, Herms, anímate— dijo el pelirrojo—. Pasado mañana nos dan las vacaciones de Navidad, y antes de ayer ganamos el partido de quidditch... Tendrías que estar contenta.

—Sí— lo apoyó Ginny—. Además, mañana es el Gran Baile de Navidad de Hogwarts. ¿No estás emocionada?

Hermione forzó una sonrisa. La verdad es que no estaba en absoluto emocionada, pero sabía que su amiga sí lo estaba, y quería complacerla en ese sentido por todo el apoyo que le estaba brindando.

—Aunque no estoy muy segura de si iré o no...

— ¡Cómo!— exclamaron a la vez sus tres amigos.

—Es que... No sé qué voy a ponerme. Además, no tengo con quién ir.

—Pero eso no supone ningún problema— opinó la pelirroja—. Yo puedo ayudarte a buscar en tu baúl, o incluso dejarte algo. Y en cuanto a la pareja... Siempre puedes ir con Ron.

Su hermano se puso colorado en cuanto escuchó su última sugerencia, lo que provocó las risas de todos. Aunque fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo, no dejaba de darle vergüenza que hubiera sido su hermana la que lo hubiese propuesto.

—Si a Ron no le importa...

— ¡Claro que no me importa, Herms! Yo estaría encantado de que tú... De que tú...— se iba poniendo más rojo por momentos.

—Si no quieres ir con Hermione, Ronald— continuó Ginny con una sonrisa malévola—, siempre puedes pedírselo a Luna, que todavía no tiene pareja.

Ése fue el remate para Ron. Hermione pensaba que era imposible que se ruborizara más. Le incomodaba la idea de asistir al baile con su amigo, pues no quería que hubiera confusiones de ningún tipo: Ella quería a Severus, aunque en ese momento lo único que realmente le apeteciera fuese estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, aunque estos pensamientos maquiavélicos hacían que se relajase su mal humor, Ginny había dicho algo que la preocupó.

— ¿Y dices que Luna no tiene pareja?— preguntó la castaña, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ajá, me lo ha dicho esta mañana.

—Pues sí que está tardando Stapleton en pedírselo...

Ginny miró a su novio en actitud cómplice, con cara de preocupación.

—Verás, Hermione... Creo que Stapleton no se lo va a pedir.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No— respondió Harry.

—Mejor, así evitaremos su presencia en el Gran Comedor esa noche.

—Creo que no nos has entendido, Herms— dijo Ginny con una sonrisa forzada—. No hemos dicho que Stapleton no vaya a asistir al baile, sino que no va a ir con Luna.

— ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?— preguntó la chica, tras un momento de silenciosa reflexión.

—Luna me dijo...

— ¿Qué?

—Luna me dijo que... ¡Joder, Hermione! ¿En serio tengo que decírtelo?

—Pues deberías, si no quieres preocuparme de verdad.

—Lo que Ginny intenta decir— se metió Harry— es que Luna le contó que Stapleton va a acudir al baile... con Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis la nueva actualización. Prometo ir contestando poco a poco a los comentarios. Siempre gracias por estar ahí. Os espero en el próximo.**

**Un saludo**

**L&S**


	27. Vacaciones

**_Cap. 27: Vacaciones_**

— ¿Ah, sí?— preguntó Hermione, intentando disimular el ligero temblor de su voz.

Harry miró a Ginny en busca de colaboración.

—Sí, Herms, pero no pasa nada— dijo la pelirroja, buscando ayudar a su amiga—. Nosotros vamos a estar contigo, ¿vale?

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa forzada. Sabía que eso no era suficiente para ella, pero no tuvo fuerzas para decírselo. No en ese momento. Los necesitaba a los tres a su lado, ahora que no podía tener a Severus. Y seguía sin entender por qué.

* * *

—Vamos, Stefan, anima esa cara— comentó Astoria Greengrass, sentándose en el sillón contiguo al que él ocupaba en la sala común—. Mañana es el baile de Navidad, y pasado nos dan las vacaciones. ¿No estás contento? Volverás a ver a tu familia después de tantos meses.

Severus esbozó una sonrisa amarga. No podía decirle a Astoria que estaba así porque no tenía familia, nadie que respondiera por él, ni siquiera Albus ya, sino un cochambroso agujero en la calle de la Hilandera en el que esconderse como la miserable rata que era. Él debía quedarse allí mientras el resto del mundo, como, por ejemplo, Granger, disfrutaba con los suyos esas fechas señaladas. «_Granger..._». Dolía tanto cruzarse con ella por un pasillo en el que no hubiera nadie y no dirigirle ni una sola mirada, ni saludarla, ni agarrarle una mano y besarla con dulzura, ni pegarla a su pecho y susurrarle al oído que era un ser muy especial... Nada. Pasaba por su lado como si no la conociera, ignorando el mayor o menor intento que ella hiciera por acercársele. Sabía que estaba actuando como un completo idiota, y seguramente su yo adulto lo habría censurado si lo hubiese visto, pero no podía soportar la idea de que ella quisiera hablarle para confirmar sus temores. No quería que le dijera que todo lo que había entre ellos se había roto.

—Sí— dijo con la voz ronca de no haber hablado en un rato.

—Oye, lo siento si te puse en un compromiso... Por pedirte que fuéramos juntos al baile, me refiero. Quizá tenías pensado pedírselo a Hermione Granger.

—No— se apresuró a contestar—, no se lo iba a pedir... Ni a ella, ni a nadie.

Mentía. Lo había pensado mil veces, y otras mil veces se había quitado a sí mismo la idea de la cabeza. «_Después de lo imbécil que he sido, seguro que Granger me escupiría un no a la cara... No sé de dónde ha salido tanto orgullo. Al fin y al cabo, yo no soy Gryffindor, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré_». Seguramente, la castaña optaría por ir con alguien menos complicado que él, con Weasley, por ejemplo. Y eso le dolía aún más. Eso le abrasaba el corazón cada vez que lo pensaba.

—Bueno, pues eso... Necesitas distraerte un poco. Has estado más huraño que de costumbre últimamente.

—Será que me aburre la felicidad colectiva.

Astoria sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sí, será eso. Y aunque sigo sin entenderlo, me gusta... cómo eres.

Aunque Astoria solía dejarle caer ese tipo de comentarios, siempre se sentía un poco violento. No estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas fueran tan amables con él, ni aun siendo joven. Le agradaba, pero... no dejaba de incomodarlo.

—No sé si seré muy buena compañía mañana por la noche.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Te has percatado de lo molesto que está Malfoy desde que sabe que vamos juntos?

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Severus sin fingir ningún entusiasmo.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes ya lo que vas a ponerte? ¿Tienes túnica de gala? Mi madre me ha enviado un vestido precioso...

Eso ya era demasiado: Podía ir con ella al baile, divertirse cuando molestaba a Malfoy y admirar sus hechizos transfiguradores, pero de ahí a hablar de moda con ella...

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto?— preguntó de malos modos.

—Por no hablar del tiempo, que es el otro tema recurrente.

Severus bufó con fastidio, pero no contestó nada.

—Pues más te vale ir elegante, Stapleton— dijo la chica, poniéndose en pie y mirándolo desde arriba—. No quiero ser la pareja de un mediocre.

Y sin añadir nada más, salió de la sala común.

* * *

— ¡Ay, Ginny, para! ¡Vas a descabezarme!

Hermione chillaba mientras su amiga pelirroja hacía complicados hechizos sobre su pelo para que quedase perfecto. Sin embargo, hasta el momento, lo único que había conseguido había sido enredar más la ya de por sí enredada cabellera de la castaña.

—En serio, casi lo tengo, Herms...— comentó Ginny, mordiéndose la lengua con gesto de concentración.

— ¡Basta, Ginny! Déjame a mí— exclamó de mal humor su amiga, separándose de la hermana de Ron y acercándose a un espejo para poder arreglar el desaguisado.

En la habitación también estaban Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, que se ayudaban entre ellas para la preparación del tan esperado baile.

Cuando por fin desenredó sus castaños rizos, Hermione se miró al espejo. La verdad es que estaba muy guapa, con un largo y sencillo vestido negro adornado con gotas de pequeños diamantitos que relucían al reflejarse en ellos la luz. Iba amarrado al cuello y finas tiras se ataban en su espalda para fijarlo a su cuerpo. Su aspecto general la dejaba bastante satisfecha.

Terminó de ordenar su pelo en un elegante recogido, que permitía la caída de algunos mechones descuidados en su cara y la hacía más adorable todavía.

—Vamos, Herms, que se nos hace tarde— la urgió Ginny, zapateando sin caerse de los tacones, con sorprendente habilidad.

—Ya voy. Si no te hubieras empeñado en ser mi estilista...

—... Estarías todavía sin vestir, así que ni se te ocurra hacerme reclamaciones de ningún tipo.

La castaña bufó, mientras se perfumaba rápidamente con una colonia de olor a azahar. Se echó un último vistazo y siguió a su amiga escaleras abajo hacia la sala común.

* * *

—No sé cómo he podido dejarme convencer— murmuraba Severus mientras caminaba junto a Astoria hacia el Gran Comedor.

Desde que había empezado a vestirse, se había dado cuenta de que todo eso era un gran error. Había estado a punto de dejar plantada a Astoria y a todo el colegio. Sabía que debería haberlo hecho. Lo sabía. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, dejándose arrastrar por la marabunta de alumnos exaltados por esa _fantástica_ ocasión para estar más cerca de sus parejas que de costumbre delante de las narices de todos los profesores. Y él, ¿qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sólo habría merecido la pena ir a ese baile por pasar toda la noche con Hermione delante del viejo y su ayudante gatuna. ¡Ah, y del imbécil de Wellman, claro!

— ¿Estás nervioso?

—No es ésa la palabra que yo emplearía— contestó Severus en un susurro, aflojando un poco la presión de las manos, que tenía cerradas en puño, y las cuales, seguramente, se le estarían poniendo moradas.

—Pues relaja el semblante. Cualquiera diría que vas a que te den el "Beso del Dementor".

—Creo que ahora mismo lo preferiría.

—No pasa nada, Stefan. Te divertirás. Estás muy guapo.

Severus pensó en que eso no dejaba de resultar paradógico. ¿Guapo, él? Lo único que le hacía sentirse cómodo era el poder vestir todo de negro, camisa y pajarita incluida, como acostumbraba. Su túnica de gala ondeaba tras él debido a su paso ligero, dándole un aspecto de un verdadero murciélago. Esperaba que nadie más se diera cuenta esa noche de quién era en realidad Stefan Stapleton.

Miró de reojo a Astoria. La verdad era que la chica resultaba atractiva con ese sencillo vestido de tirantes granate y falda de grandes volantes, con su piel pálida y su intenso cabello negro cayendo a su espalda como una cascada de ébano. Además, parecía contenta de ir con él, después de lo antipático que había sido con ella durante los últimos días.

—Va a ser genial— comentó entonces la muchacha, mirándolo con una sonrisa amable.

Severus intentó sonreír, sin decir nada.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, ambos se pararon. Luna Lovegood estaba en la puerta, mirando a las musarañas como de costumbre. Llevaba uno de sus extravagantes vestidos de moda _lunar_ y de sus orejas colgaban sus inseparables rábanos.

—Buenas noches, Luna— la saludó Severus, acercándose un poco a ella.

—Hola, ¡qué sorpresa verte aquí! No pensé que vinieras.

—Digamos que me han... convencido— susurró con su voz de seda.

Luna miró a Astoria con gesto neutro por toda respuesta. Temiendo que dijera alguna de sus verdades incontestables, el chico preguntó:

— ¿Vienes sola?

—No, en el último momento, Neville me lo pidió. Es un chico muy simpático.

—Sí, si no fuera porque es lento, torpe, manazas... y Gryffindor.

— ¿Y eso por qué no me lo dices a la cara, Stapleton?— dijo una voz a su espalda.

Al darse la vuelta, vio a Neville Longbottom, que se había puesto rojo de la rabia.

—Porque no hace falta. Es algo... archisabido por todo el mundo.

—Te voy a...

—Quizá en otra ocasión— los interrumpió Astoria—. Ahora, tenemos que entrar. Que os lo paséis bien, Lovegood.

—Lo mismo digo, Greengrass— respondió Luna, mientras Astoria empujaba a Severus hacia el interior del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de golpe, y una persona salió casi corriendo, seguida inmediatamente de otra. Por entre el hueco que había quedado entre ambos portones se colaba la música que todavía inundaba en Gran Comedor.

La figura que había salido en primer lugar, llegó al final de las escaleras y se apoyó en la barandilla. Estaba llorando.

La otra se acercó a ella muy despacio, casi con cautela. Le acarició la espalda con ternura.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a la otra persona.

—Has salido del Gran Comedor como alma que lleva el diablo. Nos has asustado.

—Ya, ya lo... Ya lo sé, Ginny. Lo siento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— volvió a preguntar su amiga pelirroja, acercándose más para abrazarla por los hombros.

—Sí, sí, es que... No podía aguantar ni un minuto más ahí dentro.

—Te ha afectado lo de Stapleton, ¿no?

Hermione cogió aire, intentando que no se le quebrase la voz al hablar.

—Creo que no me he sentido peor en toda mi vida. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Has visto cómo bailaban? Con otra alumna, como si...— se llevó una mano a la cara y se cubrió los ojos, ahogando un sollozo.

Ginny la miró con curiosidad.

—Claro que con otra alumna, Herms. ¿Con quién iba a bailar, con McGonagall? Anda, entremos, que nos vamos a congelar. Además, los chicos deben de estar preocupados.

La castaña asintió, sorbiendo por la nariz y aceptando el brazo que la pelirroja le echó por los hombros. Entraron de nuevo en el castillo, y a sus espaldas volvieron a cerrarse las puertas, como si en ningún momento de la noche se hubieran movido. Hermione se paró a varios pasos del Gran Comedor.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Herms?— preguntó Ginny, mirándola confundida.

—No puedo volver a entrar ahí. Rompería a llorar.

Su amiga se acercó a ella.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

La castaña titubeó. Sí, quería hablar, necesitaba desesperadamente un oído al que contarle todo lo que sentía por estar lejos de Severus, pero Ginny no servía. Era su mejor amiga, y ni aun así le había contado lo de la verdadera identidad de Stefan Stapleton... ni le apetecía hacerlo. Conocer el secreto de Severus era otra de las cosas por las que se sentía unida a él. Nadie, a excepción de Dumbledore y el propio Snape lo sabían— la castaña desconocía que Luna también fuera portadora del secreto—, y eso le hacía sentirse una privilegiada.

—Es sólo que... Estoy cansada, Ginny, y la indiferencia de Stapleton me afecta más de lo habitual.

— ¿Segura de que no es nada más que eso?— preguntó la pelirroja con la ceja enarcada.

—Sí...— pero fue una afirmación tan poco creíble, que Ginny repitió su pregunta—. ¿Qué quieres oír?

Mientras hablaban, no se percataron de que una sombra se había deslizado hacia uno de los laterales a oscuras que había al salir del Gran Comedor, y que prestaba un enorme interés a cada palabra que decían.

— ¡Escúpelo!

Hermione suspiró, derrotada.

—Ya no es sólo que me moleste verlo con Astoria, Ginny. Es que... Con ella actúa como si nada, se exhibe delante de todos como si no tuviera nada que esconder, y mientras estaba conmigo, parecía que teníamos que estar ocultos de miradas indiscretas.

—Hermione, por cómo hablas, pareciera que los estás casando ya. ¿Quién te ha dicho que Stapleton esté con ella? Y ya sabes en qué sentido estoy hablando.

—Nadie me lo ha dicho, y quisiera creer que mis miedos y mis... celos son infundados, pero no puedo. Me importa demasiado como para no tener miedo, Ginny.

La pelirroja suspiró, mirando a Hermione. «_Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, Herms. O sea, que estás verdaderamente enamorada de él_».

—Sigo creyendo que deberíais hablar. Si lo quieres tanto, Herms, no podéis seguir como durante estas dos semanas pasadas. Sólo os estáis haciendo daño.

—Ginny, tú has sido testigo de que he intentado por todos los medios hablar con él. Y, simplemente, ha sido imposible.

—Pues debes seguir intentándolo. Si no, lo perderás para siempre. ¿O es que, acaso, no estás segura de lo que sientes por él y prefieres dejar todo como está?— le preguntó para picarla.

— ¡Claro que estoy segura de mis sentimientos, Ginny!— se ofendió Hermione, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que lo quiero, y nada me haría tan feliz como que nos reconciliáramos, pero...

—Pero nada. Tú misma lo has dicho: lo que más deseas en este mundo es hacer las paces con él, así que vamos al Gran Comedor y...— tras decir esto, cogió a Hermione de un brazo y empezó a tirar de ella.

— ¡No, para, Ginny!— exclamó Hermione, zafándose de su amarre—. Esta noche no... No puedo. Me derrumbaría, y no quiero montar un espectáculo delante de los profesores. Por favor, compréndeme— le suplicó a su amiga, tomándole una mano.

—Te entiendo. Nadie en el mundo podría entenderte como yo, Hermione. Y siento ser tan... vehemente en algunas de mis expresiones. Veo que estás muy enamorada de él, y siento en el alma que no podáis estar juntos por una tontería.

—Gracias— le susurró Hermione al oído después de abrazarla.

* * *

Severus, que había escuchado toda la conversación de las dos muchachas, permanecía escondido en el mismo sitio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido, mientras procesaba que lo que Hermione acababa de decir. «_Ha dicho que me quiere..._».

Había salido del Gran Comedor cuando había visto que la chica se marchaba corriendo, dispuesto a tirarlo todo por la borda, a arrastrarse a sus pies como el miserable que era, disculpándose por haberle hecho sufrir de un modo tan mezquino.

Pensaba que iba a poder aguantar verla entrar ahí, con un vestido espectacular que resaltaba la increíble mujer en la que se había convertido y con ese recogido que él sólo soñaba con deshacer mechón a mechón con sus dedos. Severus se fijó en que sonreía, pero se percató casi de inmediato de que lo hacía sin alegría, y sus ojos estaban brillantes. Había tenido que luchar contra todos sus demonios para no echar a correr hacia ella y atraparla con sus brazos, y cubrirla de besos, y llevársela lejos para que nadie interrumpiera el momento. Pero no había hecho nada. Se había limitado a mirarla con expresión imperturbable mientras permanecía al lado de Astoria, que en esos momentos charlaba con una amiga suya de Ravenclaw y Michael Corner, su pareja.

Habían cenado y había empezado a bailar con Astoria, intentando por todos los medios mantener los ojos apartados de Hermione, sobre todo entonces, que bailaba pegada a Weasley como si no supiera mantenerse en pie por sí sola.

Y, de repente, se había escuchado la canción que había sonado en el despacho de Slughorn durante una de sus estúpidas reuniones, aquélla en la que bailaron juntos gracias a Luna. Y había cerrado los ojos. Y había imaginado que Astoria era en realidad Hermione, que volvía a estar en sus brazos, que lo había perdonado por no saber darle lo que ella necesitaba... E, inconscientemente, la había abrazado. Cuando había abierto los ojos, se había encontrado con una Astoria ruborizada y una Hermione que huía corriendo del Gran Comedor.

«_Y ha dicho que me quiere..._». Sabía lo que debía hacer en ese momento en el que sus ojos contemplaban a la llorosa Hermione abrazando a su amiga. Sabía que era la oportunidad que esperaba. Lo sabía. Ya había dado un paso, cuando dos personas más saliendo del Gran Comedor hicieron que se detuviera.

* * *

— ¡Hey, chicas! ¿Va todo bien?— preguntó Harry, mientras llegaba a su altura con Ron a su lado.

—Sí, Herms, ¿qué te ha pasado?— dijo el pelirrojo, mirándola con preocupación.

Hermione, que se había separado de Ginny, se secó disimuladamente los ojos mientras contestaba.

—Estoy bien, chicos. Sólo un poco cansada. Llevo unos días que no duermo bien, y supongo que me ha afectado bailar dando vueltas.

—Pero, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, Harry, de verdad. Volved al Gran Comedor. Yo me iré a la sala común a descansar.

—Yo voy contigo— se apresuró a decir Ron.

—De ninguna manera, Ronald. Tú te lo estabas pasando muy bien.

—Sí, pero sólo porque estabas tú. Me da igual cómo te pongas, pienso irme contigo de todas formas.

— ¡Arg, eres un terco!

El pelirrojo sonrió y le tendió un brazo para que se agarrara.

* * *

Y Severus vio entonces cómo sus esperanzas de aclarar las cosas con Hermione se esfumaban y la chica se perdía escaleras arriba del brazo de su cabezahueca amigo. Se ocultó rápidamente cuando vio que Harry y Ginny volvían charlando al Gran Comedor, y no se movió de allí hasta que pasó un rato desde su entrada. Se giró un poco hacia las puertas y las observó. ¿Qué le esperaba ahí dentro? Astoria. No demasiado importante en comparación con Granger. Dudó unos instantes sobre si entrar o no. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Ya había tenido suficiente baile por ese día. «_Muchas gracias, Weasley_».

* * *

—Hermione, ¿lo has recogido ya todo?— preguntó Ginny desde la puerta del dormitorio, con un deje de impaciencia en la voz—. Estamos a punto de salir.

—Ya casi he acabado, Ginny. ¿Sería demasiado pedir un poco de paciencia?

A pesar de haber llegado antes del baile la noche pasada, Hermione, saltándose su costumbre de dejar su baúl recogido la tarde anterior a la partida a casa por Navidad, se había tumbado en la cama después de despedirse de Ron en la sala común. Y no se había dormido. No. El sueño no estaba muy conciliador en esos momentos. Y, como ya era costumbre desde hacía meses, su mente iba y venía de Severus a Severus, sin poder dejar ni un instante de pensar en él. Era una locura. Estaba volviéndose loca. «_¿Estaré volviéndome loca?_», pensó, formando en su cabeza el prototipo de mujer enajenada. Bellatrix, con sus profundas ojeras y sus ojos desorbitados apareció en su cabeza. La movió a los lados, intentando borrar tan horrible imagen, y volvió a tumbarse. Siguió pensando en los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas: la discusión con Severus y su indiferencia, las clases con Wellman, los consejos de Ginny... Y llegó a una conclusión: Ya estaba bien de ir detrás de él como un perro. Había intentado por activa y por pasiva acercársele, y él la había rehuido como si fuese una leprosa. Eso sólo podía significar que ya no quería nada con ella. «_Nadie puede ser tan cabezota... Ni siquiera Severus Snape_». Y, entre esos pensamientos, al final se había quedado dormida.

Suspirando, echó un último vistazo a su cama con dosel y se dirigió a donde la esperaba Ginny. Una vez juntas, ambas se dirigieron a la sala común, donde aguardaban Harry y Ron con sus respectivos baúles. Destino: la Madriguera.

* * *

El hall de entrada rebosaba de entusiasmo por los alumnos que se preparaban para volver a casa a disfrutar de las fiestas navideñas con su familia. Entre toda la multitud, estaban los cuatro amigos, intentando llegar a las grandes puertas de acceso a su libertad temporal.

Ron se había valido de su insignia de Prefecto para ir abriéndose paso, mientras tiraba de la mano de Ginny, que a su vez tiraba de Harry, que a su vez tiraba de Hermione. La chica pensaba que iba a asfixiarse entre tanto alumno. Parecía que ese año todo el mundo estaba desesperado por salir del castillo. «_Y eso que no está Severus entre el cuerpo docente..._».

De pronto, alguien le agarró la mano que no tenía cogida Harry, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Nada más mirarla, supo a quién pertenecía: una mano tan larga y pálida sólo podía ser de una persona...

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Granger?— preguntó Severus frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos sin soltarla.

«_No_», pensó Hermione, devolviéndole la mirada. «_No quiero hablar contigo. ¿Por qué podemos hablar sólo cuando tú quieres? ¿Por qué llevo dos semanas intentando acercarme a ti y tú rehuyéndome?_». Sin embargo, aunque su mente le decía una cosa, por sus labios salió otra bien distinta.

—Claro.

Y en cuanto lo dijo, soltó la mano de Harry, que la miró con sorpresa un momento, y se sintió arrastrada hacia una de las esquinas del hall, por donde apenas pasaba gente. Una vez solos, ninguno se atrevió a hablar primero, aunque Severus sabía que le correspondía a él, pues había sido él quien se había lanzado a por Granger en su desesperación por hablar con ella.

— ¿Querías algo?— preguntó la chica, penetrando en sus ojos con su mirada de miel.

Severus la observó sin que su cara mostrase ningún tipo de emoción, aunque su interior palpitaba. _«¡Sí, Granger, sí! Quería disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado, porque entiendo que me tomé excesivamente mal lo que me dijiste, y porque después me comporté como un criajo inmaduro y estúpido. Que tú también me importas a mí, y que me da igual que haya gente que intente separarnos. Que me dan igual Dumbledore y su ridículo empeño en que no estemos juntos. Nada me importa si estoy a tu lado_».

—Sólo quería desearte unas buenas vacaciones— contestó al fin, no sin un deje de amargura en la voz.

—Ah, ya...— se le escapó a Hermione, decepcionada. Se había esperado algo más, una señal, por pequeña que fuera, de que lo que había pasado tenía solución—. Bueno, gracias. Yo también espero que pases una feliz Navidad.

Severus tragó saliva, mirando hacia otro lado. «_Sí, otra maravillosa Navidad en compañía de mi autocompasión y mi autodesprecio, esperando que del cielo caiga un rayo que me parta en dos mientras me emborracho día tras día en la miserable y mugrienta casa de mis padres. Será un modo fabuloso de terminar el año y, ojalá, la vida_».

— ¿Te quedas en Hogwarts?— preguntó la chica con amable curiosidad, haciendo que volviese a mirarla.

—No, este año no. Supongo que iré... a la calle de la Hilandera— pronunció con asco.

La cara de curiosidad de Hermione le obligó a añadir:

—Allí está la cochiquera donde paso los veranos... La casa de mis padres.

—Amm...— murmuró la castaña, pensativa—. No lo sabía.

Snape no pudo evitar poner una mueca de sarcasmo, con su ceja izquierda levantada.

— ¿Creías saberlo todo de mí, Granger?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, por lo que, con vistas a evitar una nueva discusión, Severus preguntó:

— ¿Tú vas con tus padres?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Mis padres están de viaje por su trabajo, y la señora Weasley nos ha invitado a Harry y a mí a ir a su casa durante las fiestas.

—Qué conmovedor.

—Ya...

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, incómodos por no ser capaces de decir lo que realmente querían decir. Un grito llegó a los oídos de ambos, haciendo que mirasen hacia la puerta.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Vienes?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco por la oportuna intervención de su amigo pelirrojo y se giró hacia Severus.

—Me... Me tengo que ir. Feliz Navidad...— no pudo contenerse y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla— Severus— susurró antes de separarse de él y marcharse con sus amigos.

Snape la miró desaparecer por entre la multitud y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, mientras suspiraba inconscientemente. Bueno, tal vez ese año las Navidades fueran a ser como todas las demás, horribles, pero, sin duda, habían empezado mejor... Mucho mejor.

* * *

**Hola a todas (y todos, si los hubiera/hubiese)!**

**Aquí os dejo el cap. 27 (veintisiete ya?). Sé que os esperabais una preciosa reconciliación en el baile de Navidad (el cual, ni siquiera ha aparecido, dicho sea de paso), pero tengo pensada otra cosa, y la voy a llevar a cabo. Sólo os pido un poco más de paciencia.**

**Y quería añadir algo... Me encanta (lo digo de corazón) que me escribáis comentarios con vuestras impresiones sobre la trama y los personajes, pero supongo que comprenderéis que por mucho que os guste, esta historia sigue siendo mía, y espero que no os ofenda que trate a los personajes como considere o como mejor me parezca.**  
**No quiero comentarios en los que aparezca un tono recriminatorio/reclamatorio porque un personaje haga esto o no, o todo lo contrario, ni mucho menos que crucifiquéis a alguno de ellos (con excepción de Ron *risas*) antes de que acabe el fic. Si veis que vuestros comentarios no van a poder respetar la idea básica de que la autora soy yo y de que, aunque agradezco las ideas, al final ocurrirá lo que yo quiera, podéis ahorraros el comentar.**

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias por vuestra atención y vuestras lecturas, y tb por vuestros comentarios.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

**pD: No quiero que gente que no tiene nada que ver se dé por aludida... En general, me gustan bastante los comentarios que leo.**


	28. Feliz Navidad

**_Cap. 28: Feliz Navidad_**

Llevaba varios días lloviendo en casa de los Weasley. Y el día de Navidad no iba a ser una excepción. Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en el salón junto a otros miembros de la familia. Todos hablaban alegremente de los regalos que habían abierto esa misma mañana.

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry! Todavía no me puedo creer que me la hayas comprado— dijo Ron emocionado, examinando con los ojos brillantes su nueva quaffle firmada por los Chudley Cannons—. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

—Le envié una carta a tu madre, y una autorización para que me cogiera dinero de la caja en Gringotts.

—Pues me encanta. ¡Muchas gracias, amigo!

Harry sonrió, mientras echaba un vistazo al surtido de plumas correctoras que les había regalado Hermione a Ron y a él, y a una pequeña snich dorada, que revoloteaba en esos momentos por la habitación, la cual le había regalado su amigo. Hermione había mirado con el ceño fruncido a los gemelos Weasley cuando le habían entregado el pack XXL de Surtidos Saltaclases, a ella y a sus amigos, con elementos mejorados como los Urticaramelos, que provocaban un severo sarpullido parecido a la viruela de dragón, que se curaba con comerse la otra mitad del caramelo.

Ginny se acercó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado.

—Muchas gracias por el prendedor que me has regalado, Herms. Es precioso.

—Me alegra que te guste.

La pelirroja observó a su amiga con atención.

— ¿Por qué sigues triste? ¿No has sabido nada de Stapleton?

—No.

—Bueno, piensa que, al menos, te deseó felices vacaciones. Ya es un paso.

Hermione se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. Sí, era un paso, pero ni por asomo suficiente. Había estado pensando en Severus durante todos los días que había pasado en la Madriguera, y las ganas de escribirle en ciertos momentos habían sido insoportables. Pero no había hecho nada. No había escrito ni una sola letra.

La señora Weasley entró en la habitación muy contenta.

— ¡Acaba de llegar Dumbledore!

La cara de todos cambió, y un murmullo alegre se extendió por la sala.

—Ha llegado a punto para la hora de comer— oyó Hermione que le decía la señora Weasley a su marido al pasar por su lado.

Al entrar en el comedor-cocina, los cuatro amigos vieron al anciano director ojeando el contenido de las cacerolas que borbotaban en la lumbre. No se volvió hacia ellos hasta que estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para distinguir sus arrugas.

—Hola, profesor— lo saludó Harry con timidez.

Dumbledore los miró con amabilidad y sonrió.

—Hola, Harry— respondió el director—. ¿Qué tal, señor y señorita Weasley?

Ron enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas, mientras que Ginny sonrió.

— ¿Y usted, señorita Granger?— preguntó Albus, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Hermione.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña, pero aún así respondió sin titubear:

—Bien, profesor. Gracias.

—Espero que hayáis recibido muchos regalos hoy— comentó Dumbledore, volviéndose a los dos chicos, con una sonrisa afable.

— ¡Dumbledore!— exclamó el señor Weasley al entrar en la habitación.

— ¡Ah, querido Arthur! Te veo más alegre que de costumbre— dijo el profesor, yendo a saludar al padre de Ron.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos, y cuando Ginny iba a comentar algo, la señora Weasley llegó, instándolos a todos a que se dejasen de chácharas y se sentasen de una vez.

* * *

— ¿Le gusta el asado, profesor?— preguntó Molly Weasley mientras se levantaba a servirle más a Dumbledore.

—Está riquísimo, Molly. Tomaría un poco más, si fuera posible— contestó él con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, Albus— intervino el señor Weasley—, ¿qué has sabido de Snape últimamente? Le enviamos una invitación para que no pasase las Navidades solo y no se ha molestado en responder.

Hermione se apresuró a beber agua para que no se notase que había estado a punto de atragantarse con uno de los huesos del pavo. No se percató de unos ojos azules que se fijaban en ella durante una milésima de segundo.

— ¿De verdad? No sabía que Severus te cayera bien...

—Bueno...— contestó Arthur, aclarándose la garganta—. Después de todo lo que hizo por nuestra causa durante la guerra, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.

—Supongo que habrá tenido algo más importante que hacer— dijo el director.

—Da igual que se haya acabado la guerra— dijo Molly, mientras le echaba más asado a Harry y a Ron—. Por mucho tiempo que pase, Severus Snape nunca cambiará. Sirius estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

A Hermione le molestó que la señora Weasley hablase con tanto convencimiento de Severus. «_Ni siquiera lo conoce... ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarlo con tanta dureza? Además, no tiene ni idea de cuánto ha cambiado. ¿Y a cuento de qué mete al padrino de Harry en la conversación?_».

—Sirius estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que supusiera hablar mal de Snape, Molly— comentó el señor Weasley con tono cansado.

—Bueno, Sirius en parte tenía razón, ¿no?— intervino Ron—. Que vale que salvase a Harry porque siempre estuvo enamorado de su madre, pero eso no cambia que a nosotros nos tratase con la punta del pie. Es malvado. Es cruel. Es mezquino. Y siempre nos ha odiado.

Hermione se levantó de golpe, con los puños apretados, sobresaltando al ala oeste de la mesa. Estaba muy enfadada. Ron no sólo acababa de sacar a relucir el tema de Lily Evans, que tanto miedo le daba, sino que también estaba insultando a Severus. «_¿Mezquino? ¿Cruel? ¿Malvado?_». Ya no podía asociar esas palabras con el rostro de él, que la miraba con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa sarcástica desde algún lugar de su mente. Aunque lo intentó por todos los medios, al final no pudo contenerse.

— ¡A lo mejor fuiste tú quien se ganó su odio, Ronald Weasley!— exclamó con rabia.

Y salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Llovía. Llovía mucho. Prácticamente diluviaba. Y ahí estaba él: de pie, en medio de ninguna parte, empapado, con una hoja de pergamino chorreante arrugada en la mano izquierda, en la que el agua había emborronado algunas letras. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. No tenía ningún sentido en su racional mente y, sin embargo, había accedido al impulso más irracional que jamás había sentido.

Miraba por la ventana. El calor que le llegaba desde la habitación que había al otro lado casi lo abrasaba. Odiaba esa sensación que empezó a subir por su estómago de no pertenecer a ninguna parte. Sus ojos anhelantes buscaron a alguien en el concurrido comedor. Primero, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con la larga barba plateada de Dumbledore. Un brillo extraño atravesó sus ojos entonces. Sin embargo, tal era su ansia, que no tardó más de dos segundos en localizar a la persona que buscaba y olvidarse del viejo. Allí estaba ella: sonriendo, con su pelo castaño tan alborotado como de costumbre, observando con sus ojos melados el suculento trozo de asado que la regordeta Molly Weasley estaba echando en su plato. Y tuvo un nuevo impulso de entrar, de dejar a todos con la boca abierta mientras golpeaba la mesa con la mano en la que tenía la invitación enviada por el señor Weasley para que acudiese allí ese día a la hora comer. Y regodearse con la cara de pasmo del Zanahorio y con la, quizás, rabia de Dumbledore. Se moría de ganas de retarlo, aunque a su lado racional le parecía una temeridad de lo más estúpida.

Y entonces, de pronto, la muchacha castaña se puso en pie, y él dio un paso inconscientemente hacia la ventana. Algo se había dicho allí dentro para que ella se pusiera así. «_Aunque tampoco hace falta mucho para provocar a esa leona, a esa... insufrible sabelotodo_». Y cuando ella se marchó de la habitación, comprendió que no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Se dio cuenta de que sólo había acudido para comprobar que ella estaba pasándolo bien entre esa familia de pelirrojos y con Potter. Aunque él no estuviera. Aunque nunca pudiera acompañarla en ese ambiente de acogedora felicidad familiar. Aunque él fuera un miserable, un cerdo y un desgraciado que la ensuciaba cada vez que la besaba o, siquiera, pensaba en ella. «_O quizá sea ella la que te está limpiando a ti_», dijo su voz interior. Esbozó una sonrisa de amargura. Ese consuelo era demasiado para su alma podrida. Cada vez estaba más convencido: No se lo merecía. No se _la_ merecía.

Cogió aire y cerró los ojos. Un instante después, ya no había nadie en el jardín de los Weasley, salvo, quizás, algún gnomo travieso en busca de grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores.

* * *

Hermione había subido a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, y no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para el otro. No entendía que hubiera podido reaccionar así por algo que, en su fuero interno, sabía que era verdad: Snape los había odiado, a ella y a sus amigos, desde que habían puesto un pie en Hogwarts, y el sentimiento había sido recíproco. Siempre lo habían considerado mezquino, cruel y malvado— llegando a sospechar que quería matar a Harry— y, en su caso, también un buen profesor— aunque prefería guardarse ese tipo de opiniones delante de sus amigos—. Y Ron sólo lo había mentado, diciendo algo cierto, y ella había saltado como si le hubiesen dado un chispazo por la espalda. Pero le dolía pensar que ella lo había odiado en algún momento, y más aún... que él hubiera podido odiarla a ella.

—Eres una estúpida, Hermione Jean Granger— se dijo en voz alta, sentándose en la cama y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

Se dejó caer boca arriba en el colchón y miró hacia el techo. La imagen de su despedida con Severus volvió a su cabeza, como había ocurrido de modo recurrente durante esas vacaciones. «_Supongo que iré... a la calle de la Hilandera_», resonó en sus oídos. «_Allí está la cochiquera donde paso los veranos... La casa de mis padres_». Hermione se incorporó de golpe, con la mirada perdida. Ya no aguantaba más. Había estado soportando esos días de vacaciones sin él, sin poder enviarle ni una miserable carta porque todavía no habían aclarado las cosas. Y estaba harta. «_Cuando nos despedimos, él se mostró más amable de lo que había estado las dos semanas que no me dirigió la palabra. Quizá sea un buen momento para dejar claros todos los asuntos pendientes de una maldita vez_».

El problema era que no podría llegar a la calle de la Hilandera así como así. No sabía dónde estaba, no la había visto nunca, y sabía que, en esa situación, era imposible aparecerse. Tampoco podía usar la chimenea de los señores Weasley, porque no tenía ningún motivo coherente para tener que ir a ver al profesor a su casa, y también estaba Dumbledore... No estaba segura, pero podía intuir que al director no le hacía demasiada gracia que Severus y ella se relacionasen en tan buenos términos. «_Intuición femenina_», se dijo.

Oyó que alguien subía las escaleras. Se quedó de espaldas a la puerta, estrujándose el cerebro por cómo podría ir allí. Una bombilla se encendió encima de su cabeza y, cerrando los ojos, se desapareció.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces y la señora Weasley entró en ella.

—Hermione, querida, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar cont...

Se quedó muda al comprobar que en el lugar no había nadie. Se giró hacia Dumbledore, que le devolvió una mirada en la que había un brillo extraño, que Molly no supo deducir a qué se debía.

* * *

Severus observó la puerta de su casa con desazón. No quería entrar. No. Eso supondría revivir de nuevo todas las pesadillas de su infancia, sus borracheras tras la muerte de Lily, y la amargura que había ido almacenando allí verano tras verano desde la ausencia de ella. Y ahora iba a volver a regodearse en su dolor por otra mujer. Mientras la copiosa lluvia lo calaba hasta los huesos, dio un paso hacia delante, pensando que, una vez más, debía enfrentarse a sus demonios.

Después de irse del colegio, había pasado unos días en Londres, durmiendo en hostales de mala muerte, y vagando por las calles durante todo el día, sin detenerse a comer o beber hasta que casi había desfallecido. Una lechuza lo había encontrado allí el día anterior, y le había entregado la carta del matrimonio Weasley. Y entonces, la idea de ver a Hermione le había iluminado el corazón como una estrella fugaz y no se lo había ni pensado. Se había dado una ducha a conciencia, y había arreglado sus ropas, que presentaban un aspecto lamentable de haber estado con él durante sus paseos silenciosos de los últimos días. Y allí se había presentado, a sólo un metro de la puerta, con la posibilidad de entrar y ver por fin al objeto de sus desvelos. Pero no lo había hecho, ni eso ni nada. Sólo había mirado. Y se había ido.

Suspiró. «_Supongo que todavía puedo retrasar algo más el momento_». Y así, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por la larga calle, separándose más a cada paso de su desasosegante refugio.

* * *

Hermione se había aparecido en una céntrica calle de Londres donde, en una ocasión, recordaba haber visto un cíber, es decir, un lugar en el que había una serie de ordenadores conectados a internet, que la gente utilizaba frecuentemente en el mundo muggle. Sin perder ni un minuto, pues se estaba empapando, entró en el local, donde un hombre de aspecto hispano le preguntó en un burdo inglés qué quería. Ella se lo explicó lo mejor que pudo, y el hombre le adjudicó un ordenador. Hermione le dio las gracias y fue hacia allí.

«_Espero recordar cómo se usa esto_», pensó, antes de abrir el explorador que tenía instalado el PC. Se abrió la página del buscador y ella escribió el nombre de un mapa de Reino Unido. Accedió a la página que el buscador le ofrecía y escribió lo que quería buscar: Calle de la Hilandera. Si no podía aparecerse allí del modo mágico, siempre podía coger el transporte público que el Estado inglés le brindaba. Sonrió en cuanto vio aparecer una serie de imágenes y varios datos del barrio. Tragó saliva ante cada nueva fotografía que aparecía ante ella. No podía ser que Severus se hubiera criado allí. Era horrible. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. «_¡Qué injusta ha sido la vida contigo, Severus! Y yo no sabía ni la mitad..._». Tomó nota de los autobuses que dejaban por allí cerca y salió del local, habiendo abonado con un par de libras que llevaba en el monedero por casualidad lo que debía. Si se daba prisa, tal vez pudiera llegar a la calle de la Hilandera en un par de horas.

* * *

—Oh, Merlín...— se escapó de sus labios cuando el autobús hubo cerrado las puertas detrás de ella.

Se había bajado en la parada más destartalada que había visto nunca. Se caía a pedazos, y ya no quedaban cristales bajo los que cobijarse de la lluvia. Se subió todo lo que pudo el cuello de su chaqueta, pronunció un hechizo impermeabilizante y echó a andar. No sabía cómo iba a encontrar la de Severus, pues varias hileras de casas iguales se extendían ante sus ojos. La calle de la Hilandera estaba en un barrio industrial asentado a los pies de un río negro de desechos y que despedía un olor a podredumbre que a Hermione le dio arcadas.

La chica subió a lo alto de la ribera y atravesó la verja que separaba el río de una estrecha calle adoquinada. Flanqueaban su paso una serie de casas iguales, hechas de ladrillo y con ventanas oscuras, que no dejaban entrever nada del interior. Además, el cielo estaba cada vez más negro, y pronto anochecería. «_Y las farolas están rotas_», pensó la chica con intranquilidad, mirando los altos postes eléctricos. Cierto era que llevaba su varita, pero sólo quería usarla en caso de necesidad extrema. Estaba casi segura de que Severus era el único mago que vivía por allí.

Se metió por un callejón, intentando encontrar a alguien que la orientara, y desembocó en una calle idéntica a la anterior, salvo por la diferencia de que a pocos metros de esa salida había parados tres hombres de aspecto nada recomendable. Hermione tragó saliva, y empezó a retroceder de espaldas al callejón por el que había salido, rezando en voz baja para que ninguno de ellos se diera la vuelta. Sin embargo, sus plegarias fueron en vano, pues un segundo después el más alto de los tres, de pelo moreno y ojos verdes se giró hacia ella y la miró. Un brillo que puso la carne de gallina a Hermione apareció en sus pupilas.

— ¡Mirad lo que tenemos aquí, amigos!— exclamó con la voz ronca de un borracho—. Pero si es una corderita perdida...

Hermione siguió retrocediendo, mientras se llevaba lentamente la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

— ¿Estás solita, preciosa?— preguntó otro, que doblaba en peso y envergadura a sus compañeros, además de lucir una espesa y poco cuidada barba negra, que escondía unos dientes aún más negros.

—Ven con nosotros. Te lo pasarás muy bien— dijo el que quedaba por hablar, un rubio esmirriado y pálido, mientras se sacaba las manos de los bolsillos.

Los tres empezaron a acercarse a ella, quien decidió que ya era hora de echar a correr de verdad. No había sobrevivido a un psicópata como Voldemort por haber esperado para actuar. Cogiendo su varita, desapareció por el callejón. Casi de inmediato, oyó cómo ellos echaban a correr también. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que, aunque estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, los hombres no tardarían en darle alcance. Intentó concentrarse en la imagen de la Madriguera, para poder desaparecerse de allí sin más dilación, pero la imagen de la casa se veía emborronada por la cara de los tres hombres que la perseguían. Empezó a sentir el miedo en todo su cuerpo, y tuvo que asir con fuerza su varita para que no se le cayera. Los hombres estaban cada vez más cerca, así que levantó su mano derecha en el aire y les lanzó un _Desmaius_. Oyó algunas maldiciones, y supuso que a alguno le habría dado, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a comprobarlo. Tenía que correr, que correr... Una mano tirando con violencia de su pelo la hizo detenerse. De pronto, se vio rodeada por los brazos del obeso, que la sujetaba con fuerza del cuero cabelludo. «_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer?_». Mientras contenía su asco por el olor que emanaba de las axilas del hombre, empezó a deslizar su varita hacia atrás todo lo disimuladamente que pudo, intentando pegarla al cuerpo de su captor para aturdirlo, pero una navaja se encajó bruscamente en su cuello y ella se detuvo.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro amigo, puta?— preguntó el alto, mirándola con los ojos llenos de rabia.

Hermione no contestó, y el hombre hincó un poco más la navaja en su cuello, y a la chica se le escapó un gemido. Pudo ver al rubio tirado varios metros más allá de donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella, K.J.?— preguntó el hombre a la espalda de Hermione, dirigiéndose a su compinche.

—Bueno, mira a Mac... Está inconsciente en el suelo por eso que le lanzó esta zorra— respondió el que respondía al nombre de K.J., fulminando con la mirada a Hermione—. ¿No crees que deberíamos... castigarla?

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

—Mmm, pues ahora mismo...

Hermione notó cómo el hombre, sin soltar la navaja, empezaba a hurgar en el botón de su pantalón. Levantó la rodilla impulsivamente, intentando golpearlo en la entrepierna, pero falló, y como recompensa, se llevó un bofetón con el dorso de la mano. La chica notó que su cabeza se había llenado de estrellas, y le costó unos segundos volver a enfocar la mirada.

— ¡Si se te ocurre gritar o no estarte quietecita, te rajo en canal! ¿Entendido?

Hermione sintió que a ese "¿Entendido?" le seguía un aumento de presión por parte del hombre que la sujetaba. Empezó a costarle respirar.

—Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, pequeña— le susurró el gordo en el oído, echándole el aliento con un repugnante olor a alcohol de la peor calidad posible.

Hermione no pudo contener un temblor, que la recorrió de arriba abajo. El gordo se rió con un quejido cavernoso.

—Parece que la cabritilla está nerviosa, K.J.

— ¿Ah, sí?— preguntó el otro, que ya parecía haber acabado con la prenda de Hermione y estaba concentrado en su propio cinturón.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por el horror cuando sintió algo duro clavado en su muslo derecho, muy cerca de lo más puro que tenía en su vida: la cicatriz de la _Felix Felicis_. Tuvo que concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en contener la enorme arcada que subió desde el fondo de su estómago. «_Este cerdo se ha..._». Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y se mordió el labio. No quería llorar delante de esos cabrones desaprensivos.

— ¿Y qué coño llevas en la mano?— preguntó K.J. mirando la varita.

Hermione apretó la mano aún más. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, K.J. le había levantado el brazo por la muñeca, ejerciendo cada vez más presión. Con un gemido de dolor, abrió la mano y la varita se chocó contra el suelo. Bien, se había quedado desarmada, y el efecto del hechizo impermeabilizante también se extinguió. Empezó a empaparse.

— ¿Es con eso con lo que has atacado a nuestro colega, con un palo?

Al ver que la muchacha no contestaba, le dio otra bofetada. Un dolor palpitante se instaló en el labio de Hermione, y entonces supo que se lo había roto.

— ¡Que me contestes cuando te hablo, perra!

—Eso es... Quiero decir... No es...— balbuceó.

—Bueno, ya está bien de tonterías, ¿no, K.J.?— dijo el otro, aumentando la presión en el cuerpo de Hermione, y cogiendo el brazo de la chica y poniéndoselo en la espalda.

—Sí, tienes razón— coincidió K.J., mirando a Hermione con lascivia—. Cuanto antes la castiguemos, antes aprenderá qué lugar le corresponde en este mundo.

El hombre en frente de ella terminó de bajarse la bragueta y, mientras empuñaba con la mano derecha la navaja, con la izquierda acarició con lujuria la cara de Hermione. La chica cerró los ojos, pensando que había llegado su fin. «_Nunca pensé que moriría así, después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra contra Voldemort. Y lo peor es que no hemos podido aclarar las cosas... Lo siento mucho, Severus_». Cuando la mano del maleante ya estaba a la altura de su pecho, sintió que el gordo que la sujetaba aflojaba la presión. A continuación, se escuchó un ruido sordo a su espalda, como de algo cayendo. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y pudo ver que K.J. había desviado la mirada y observaba fijamente algo o a alguien situado a detrás de ella, manteniendo la mano izquierda a media distancia de Hermione y su propio cuerpo. La chica se atrevió a girarse, en vista de que el criminal no se movía. Lo que vio hizo que se le secase la saliva en la garganta, y que las ganas de llorar la desbordasen.

— ¿Pero qué cojones...? Mole*... ¡MOLE!— gritó, dirigiéndose al gordo caído en el suelo. Su tono cambió al subir los ojos—. Si no quieres que piense que eres el responsable de lo que le ha ocurrido a mi amigo, ¡lárgate de aquí, niño!

Aunque la lluvia no le permitía ver tan bien como hubiera querido, pudo distinguir a pocos pasos de ellos una silueta oscura. Era la silueta de un chico delgado, alto pero no demasiado, con el pelo negro y lacio hasta los hombros, pegado a la cara por el agua, y la piel pálida. Y unos ojos capaces de matar. Hermione nunca había visto tanta ira en esos ojos. Las lágrimas, camufladas entre las gotas de lluvia, corrieron por sus mejillas, acariciando su labio palpitante por las bofetadas recibidas.

— ¿No me has oído? ¡Que te largues!— exclamó, olvidándose de Hermione y apuntándole con la navaja.

No pudo añadir nada, pues una fuerza desmedida lo lanzó, indolente, contra una de las casas de la calle. Al chocarse, algunos cachos de ladrillo de desprendieron. K.J. se quedó inconsciente en el suelo en una posición inverosímil. La chica pensó que fácilmente podría estar muerto. Tuvo miedo durante unos instantes por Severus, por las represalias que pudieran emprenderse contra él, pero se dijo que en un barrio así la muerte de esos tipos podría haberse debido perfectamente a un ajuste de ó sus ojos al joven que permanecía de pie a pocos pasos de ella. Obedeciendo a un impulso incontrolable, se lanzó hacia delante y se abrazó al tronco de Severus, que la recibió sin hacer ningún movimiento, con la mirada perdida en cuerpo del gordo que había a un par de metros de donde estaban ellos. También estaba muerto. Al volver a la realidad tras unos pocos segundos regodeándose en el cadáver del degraciado obeso, separó a Hermione de sí bruscamente, y la fulminó con los ojos durante un segundo más. A continuación, desvió la mirada y dejó de tocarla. La chica, confundida, intentó acercarse a él de nuevo, pero una nueva mirada hostil la detuvo. No entendía qué había hecho para enfadarlo tanto, pero así llegaba a darle miedo.

—Severus...

— ¡Silencio!— la interrumpió con un tono de rabia que cortaba la respiración.

Echó a andar sin mirarla de nuevo, calle alante, pero se detuvo a unos tres metros de ella. Giró un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, observando algo que había en el suelo.

— ¡Coge la varita!

Hermione, aunque Severus no le dijo que lo siguiera, sintió que tenía que hacerlo. Cuando llegó a la altura del chico en el momento anterior, se agachó a recoger la varita y se apresuró a andar tras él.

Severus no paró hasta llegar a una de las casas del final de la calle de la Hilandera. Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de ella, la puerta se abrió de golpe, como movida por una fuerza invisible, y el chico entró sin mirar atrás. Hermione se quedó allí parada, observando el hueco oscuro de la puerta sin decidirse a entrar. Se encogió de hombros y echó a caminar hacia la abertura.

Llegó a una especie de recibidor mugriento y apenas iluminado, que daba paso inmediato a un salón casi igual de pequeño y oscuro, cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas práctica y enteramente de libros, la mayoría de ellos encuadernados en piel negra o marrón. A Hermione le recordó a una celda de aislamiento. También pudo ver un raído sillón, una vieja butaca y una mesa desvencijada, y eso gracias a que del techo colgaba una lámpara de velas que iluminaba los tres muebles. Daba la impresión de que esa sala no se usaba muy a menudo.

Se asustó al ver moverse en un rincón una sombra, que resultó ser Severus. Llevaba en la mano una botella y un vaso. Dando un par de pasos, los depositó violentamente sobre la mesa para, acto seguido, servirse. Se bebió el contenido del vaso de un trago y volvió a dejarlo sobre el tablero ya vacío. Hermione podía oír perfectamente su respiración. Llevaba un ritmo agitado, casi angustioso.

—Severus...— se atrevió a susurrar la chica de nuevo, dando un paso hacia él.

— ¿Por qué has venido?— la cortó bruscamente, con ese tono sedoso que sólo usaba cuando estaba muy, pero que muy cabreado.

—Yo... Yo sólo...— balbuceó Hermione, sin poder contestar lo que quería.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que podría haber pasado? Me pregunto— murmuró, más amenazador todavía, dándose la vuelta lentamente y echando lumbre por los ojos— cómo una insufrible sabelotodo como tú no había calculado una cosa así.

—Yo no sabía... Tenía... Tenía que hablar contigo.

— ¿Y para qué están las lechuzas?

—Temía que no me contestaras... que ni siquiera leyeras lo que decía en las cartas.

Severus giró bruscamente la cabeza a un lado, apretando las mandíbulas. Hermione también ladeó la suya, avergonzada. «_Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, lo sabía..._».

—Oye— empezó en voz baja—, siento haber venido. Si hubiera sabido que te iba a molestar tanto, yo nunca...

— ¿Crees que lo que me tiene así es el hecho de que hayas venido?— volvió a interrumpirla Snape, sin mirarla todavía.

—Claro. ¿Qué va a ser, si no?

Severus se movió tan rápido que Hermione apenas se dio cuenta de ello hasta que el ex profesor estuvo a su lado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Eres una inconsciente, Granger!— la agarró de los hombros y la zarandeó—. ¡Esos tipos podrían haberte hecho algo malo! ¡Iban a hacerlo, por Merlín! Cada vez que pienso en lo que habría podido pasar si yo no hubiera aparecido...

Sus ojos se llenaron de angustia, y sus manos aumentaron la presión sobre los hombros de Hermione.

—Si te hubiera pasado algo, yo no...— volvió a apretar las mandíbulas, con más fuerza que antes.

A pesar de verlo tan abatido, Hermione sonrió. O sea, que no le había molestado que fuera a verlo, sino que solamente estaba preocupado por ella. Ese pensamiento la hizo temblar. Severus se separó de ella automáticamente.

—Estás empapada— comentó, retirando sus brillantes ojos de ella, como si no fuera digno de semejante visión.

—Y tú— dijo Hermione, atreviéndose a esbozar una sonrisilla divertida.

—Deberías cambiarte.

—No tengo con qué.

— ¿Siempre tienes que tener una respuesta para todo?— preguntó Severus, volviendo a mirarla con una ceja enarcada.

—Según tú, soy una insufrible sabelotodo, ¿no?

—No puedo contigo, Granger.

—Eso tampoco es ninguna novedad.

Se quedaron callados durante un momento. Severus la miró entonces sin un rastro de sarcasmo, mofa o burla en la cara. Sólo quedaba ya la huella de la preocupación y el miedo. Dio un paso hacia ella, titubeante. ¡Por Merlín, había estado a punto de perderla! Y eso lo aterraba...

Hermione apreció un ligero temblor en sus mandíbulas apretadas, y quiso lanzarse a su cuello y abrazarlo, pero temió estropear la situación, así que no se movió. Él levantó lentamente la mano, y tragó saliva a la vez que sus dedos entraban en contacto con la húmeda piel de Hermione.

—Te han pegado— murmuró, pasando delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla y el labio roto de la chica.

—No es nada— respondió, casi hipnotizada—. Estoy bien.

Entonces ella también levantó el brazo y acercó la mano a su pálida faz, temblando ante la idea de volver a tocarlo después de tanto tiempo. Como si la electricidad los recorriera de pronto, ambos se lanzaron a devorar los labios del otro, a la vez que el palpitar de sus corazones iba adquiriendo el mismo ritmo. Fue algo impulsivo, incontrolable, deseado... Y demandado con desesperación desde hacía ya muchos días... Demasiados días.

Severus rodeó la cintura de Hermione y la pegó a sí todo lo que pudo, queriendo fundirse con ella. Un gruñido de placer se le escapó de entre los labios al sentir que las uñas de la chica se clavaban en su espalda, como si quisiera aferrarse a él de modo que fuera imposible separarlos nunca más. Un fuego extraño y poderoso se encendió en todo su cuerpo. Nunca lo había hecho con tanta fuerza, y eso hizo que el chico se diera cuenta de lo mucho, muchísimo, que su cuerpo reclamaba lo que, por incuestionable derecho, le correspondía: el cuerpo de Hermione. La deseaba como jamás la había deseado, como jamás había deseado a nadie. Parecía que esas semanas de separación no habían hecho más que avivar la llama latente de su corazón.

Por un motivo que escapaba a su comprensión, en un momento determinado, que no supo dilucidar cuándo fue, Hermione rompió el beso, separándose de él lentamente. Severus abrió los ojos como quien despierta de la hipnosis, como si los párpados le pesasen. Se encontró con los ojos color miel de la chica, que tenían una expresión tan adorable que se vio obligado a tragar saliva. Sabía lo que venía ahora: esa conversación pendiente, pedirle perdón por lo que la había hecho sufrir... Y sería mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. No quería pasar ni un segundo más de lo necesario separado de ella por ese muro de granito que conformaban los malentendidos.

Al parecer, Hermione pensaba lo mismo, pues pronunciaron a la vez sus respectivos nombres.

—Granger...

—Severus...

Sonrieron, y ella le cedió la palabra con un gesto de la mano.

—Verás, yo... En primer lugar, quisiera disculparme, porque he sido...

El dedo de Hermione en sus labios detuvo su discurso. Los ojos de la chica brillaban de emoción. Una tímida sonrisa se fue formando en su boca. Movió su mano hasta posarla tiernamente en el hombro de Severus, pegada a su cuello.

—Ya habrá tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Ahora...

Al ver que se había interrumpido, Snape la miró, interrogante. Hermione suspiró, y clavó sus ojos en los del chico con toda la fuerza que pudo.

—Feliz Navidad, Severus.

Y entonces, se acercó despacio a su boca y lo besó de nuevo. Fue un beso tan tierno, que Severus, todavía sin recuperarse de la sorpresa que le había producido la frase de Hermione, tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia: Hermione le importaba tanto, TANTO, que había sufrido como un condenado esas semanas lejos de ella. Y en esos momentos la tenía en sus brazos... Quizás sí fueran a ser unas felices Navidades, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

***Mole: En inglés, "topo". Se pronuncia ****/məʊl****/**

****Para describir la calle de la Hilandera y la casa de Severus, me he basado en la información que da Rowling sobre ellas en el sexto libro.**

**Explico esta rápida actualización (aunque muchos estaréis encantados...): Este fic empecé a subirlo en otra página, y he conseguido llegar al punto en que en ambas webs está en el mismo momento del argumento. Así, podré actualizar en ambos sitios a la vez, lo cual nos beneficiará a todos.**

**Tanto pedir, tanto pedir... Espero que, por ahora, os hayáis dado con un cantazo en los dientes... Ya se ha producido el paso más difícil: el acercamiento. De ahora en adelante, sólo se trata de hablar las cosas y dejarlo todo muy claro.**

**En cuanto a lo que puse el capítulo anterior sobre ciertos comentarios... No quiero que de repente os deis todos por aludidos. Yo lo decía por un par de personas nada más, que ya saben ellos quiénes son. El resto, si no os he dicho nada personalmente, no debéis preocuparos.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras lecturas y por los comentarios (sí, también).**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	29. La Lágrima del Unicornio

**_Cap. 29: La Lágrima del Unicornio_**

— ¿A Londres?

A Severus se le levantó una ceja inconscientemente. Llevaban un rato sentados en el viejo sillón de la sala, después de que ambos se hubieran secado tanto el cuerpo como la ropa con un sencillo encantamiento. Hermione estaba encima de él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro derecho y las cicatrices de la _Felix Felicis_ en contacto. Él respiraba en su cuello, produciéndole un agradable y dulce cosquilleo.

—Sí, a Londres, Severus. Aún es pronto. Podríamos pasear por las calles y entrar en las tiendas... Ambiente navideño, ya sabes.

Un gesto de desagrado se dibujó en la cara del chico.

—Granger, ¿no crees que sería mejor que nos quedásemos aquí?

Lo que en realidad quería Severus era que por ninguna circunstancia rompiesen el vínculo de la Unión de Suertes. Ya no recordaba lo placentera que era esa sensación de tener a Hermione fluyendo por sus venas. La chica se incorporó un poco y se giró lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos sin romper la conexión.

—Por favor, Severus... ¡Es Navidad! ¿No te apetece que vayamos a ver una película al cine? Me gustaría hacer algo así contigo, como... una pareja normal.

Severus le mantuvo la mirada y se maldijo interiormente por ser tan débil. Sabía que la chica no tendría que repetirlo ninguna vez más para convencerlo, pero aún así decidió hacerse el difícil. Al fin y al cabo, lo que más le divertía de todo era picar a su insufrible sabelotodo.

— ¿Película? ¿Cine? Granger, ¿estás en tus cabales?

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Ya se imaginaba que a Snape no le haría ninguna gracia lo que le iba a proponer, pero no pensaba que fuera a burlarse de ella. «_Pero así es Severus, ¿no?_».

Iba a volver a girar la cabeza para recuperar la posición en la que estaban antes de empezar la conversación, pero Severus la retuvo poniendo una mano en su mejilla, y la obligó a que lo mirase.

—No me hace ninguna gracia ir a Londres, y menos con el tiempo que hace— el ceño de Hermione se frunció más—, pero...

— ¿Pero?

—Si de verdad te hace tanta ilusión, iremos.

La chica puso una mueca sarcástica.

— ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en parecer una desagradable urraca?

—Porque, si no, te habrías aburrido ya de mí. No tengo otro encanto que no sea el ser un murciélago bastardo. Además, ya deberías saber que mi deporte favorito es molestar a las Gryffindor sabelotodo.

—Sí, lo había notado...

Sonrió con sinceridad y se acercó a frotar su nariz con la de Severus.

—Ya verás cómo te lo pasas bien— susurró pegada a sus labios, pero sin besarlo—. Tienes que cambiar de aires, Severus. Y mira: Ya no llueve.

Snape decidió confiar en la palabra de Hermione, porque por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a girar la cabeza en esos momentos. Asintió despacio, tocando los labios de la chica con la punta de su nariz.

—Bien, pues entonces, ¡vámonos!— exclamó Hermione con alegría y, olvidándose de la última vez que habían establecido la Unión de Suertes, se levantó con brusquedad.

El suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies, y tuvo que apoyar las manos en la mesa, sobre la que todavía reposaban la botella de whisky de fuego y el vaso vacío, para no caerse.

Severus tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, aunque tenía la ventaja de seguir sentado. «_Granger, Granger... ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Ya no te acordabas de la última vez? Bueno, he de admitir que yo ya estaba empezando a considerarlo un sueño que, en realidad, nunca llegó a producirse_».

—Uff, ya no me acordaba de que ocurría esto al romper el vínculo— comentó Hermione, plasmando en voz alta los pensamientos de Severus—. Menos mal, parece que ya se va pasando...

La chica se incorporó y miró a Severus con una sonrisa. Aún no habían aclarado nada y, sin embargo, parecía que nunca hubieran discutido. No es que estuvieran retrasando el momento de la charla, pero...

Entonces, Snape se levantó y se acercó a ella. Le puso las manos en la cintura delicadamente y la pegó a su pelvis, mirándola con intensidad a los ojos.

—Severus...— balbuceó Hermione.

— ¿Nos vamos ya, Granger, o necesitas algo más?

Hermione tragó saliva. Lo tenía tan cerca, tanto... Le llegaba a la nariz el aliento del chico, dulzón por el whisky tomado un rato antes. Empezó a nublársele la razón. Había estado alejada de él demasiado tiempo, y tenerlo a pocos centímetros de su boca era excesivo, incluso para ella.

—Cre... Creo que estaría bien que llevásemos un abrigo... Estamos en diciembre, ya sabes...

Severus hizo un movimiento de varita tan rápido que Hermione se preguntó si no se lo habría imaginado, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos llevaban puestos sus gruesos abrigos.

— ¿Algo más?— preguntó en un susurro, con los ojos entrecerrados seductoramente.

—No, no... No necesito nada más— respondió Hermione, titubeando.

—Entonces, vámonos— respondió Severus, afianzando sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

De pronto, Hermione sintió cómo una especie de gancho le tiraba del ombligo y la metía por un tubo de dos centímetros de diámetro. Y lo único seguro que percibió en ese torbellino de color y velocidad, fueron las manos de Severus sobre sus caderas, apretándola como si no soportase la sola idea de perderla.

* * *

— ¿A dónde creéis que ha ido Hermione?

—Ron, preguntaste eso hace cinco minutos.

Los dos hermanos y Harry estaban en la habitación de Ron. Ginny estaba apoyada en el pecho de El Niño Que Sobrevivió, quien acariciaba el pelo de su novia con ternura. Ninguno estaba del todo seguro de a dónde habría ido su amiga, pero lo sospechaban. Algo en su subconsciente les repetía lo que no querían oír.

—Al menos, podría haber avisado. ¿Qué le costaba dejar una nota?— siguió diciendo el pelirrojo, con un claro tono de enfado.

—Quizás fue algo que hizo sin pensar. A lo mejor ha ido a ver a algún familiar o algo...

— ¿A un familiar? ¿Hermione? Ginny, sus padres estaban en un Congreso, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Desde cuándo Hermione ha tenido más familia aparte de ellos?

Su hermana torció los labios, e intercambió una mirada con Harry. Vale, ella tampoco se creía esa excusa.

—Vosotros también lo habéis pensado, ¿verdad?— continuó Ron, con la mirada perdida en su póster de los Chudley Cannons.

— ¿El qué?— preguntó Harry.

—Que se ha ido a verlo a ÉL... Stapleton— murmuró, apretando los dientes.

La pelirroja volvió a mirar a su novio, intentando que su hermano no viera el gesto de afirmación reflejado en su mirada.

—Y yo que pensaba... Yo pensaba que ellos habían cortado, que quizá tenía alguna posibilidad con ella, ahora que... ¡Soy un idiota!

—Vamos, Ron, anímate— intentó consolarlo Harry—. Tal vez no haya ido a ver a Stapleton.

—No, claro... Habrá ido a ver a Snape, ¡no te digo! Por cierto, ¿visteis cómo se puso cuando hablamos de él durante la comida? ¿Desde cuándo Hermione defiende al Murciélago de las mazmorras?

Un rayo de luz cruzó por la mente de Ginny de repente. Recordó la conversación con Hermione durante el baile de Navidad. _«¿Has visto cómo bailaban? Con otra alumna, como si..._». Una idea horrible estaba empezando a formarse en su mente: parecidos, reacciones de Hermione, coincidencias... «_Pero no. No es posible. Hermione me lo habría contado_».

—Bueno, no es que le cayera bien, Ron— comentó Harry—, pero ya sabes que siempre ha sentido admiración por él.

El pelirrojo de cruzó de brazos, molesto. Su amigo tenía razón: Hermione siempre había admirado al profesor de Pociones, aunque él no los soportara. ¿Por qué ese bastardo sí y él nunca sería capaz de ganarse la admiración de la chica?

* * *

Dumbledore permanecía sentado en la cocina de los Weasley, solo, pensando. Con su mano derecha se mesaba las barbas, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba la cabeza.

Llevaba toda la tarde reflexionando sobre Hermione Granger, y su— casi— seguro destino al marcharse de la Madriguera sin decírselo a nadie.

Estaba preocupado. Suponía que ésa era ya su condición, pero en esta ocasión estaba más preocupado que de costumbre. No le había sorprendido que Arthur le hubiese mandado una invitación a Severus, ni que éste no se hubiera presentado, pero Hermione... Lo había dejado mudo la reacción de la chica cuando uno de sus mejores amigos se había metido con Snape.

Se preguntó si la situación no se le estaría yendo de las manos. Había aceptado, más o menos a regañadientes, no interferir demasiado, sino sólo lo justo para que las aguas no se salieran de su cauce. Ahora se preguntaba si había hecho mal. La relación entre los dos chicos se había hecho más estrecha de lo que habría podido esperar, y sabía que, aunque ahora se quisieran tanto, la situación idílica no duraría para siempre. Severus volvería a su verdadero cuerpo tarde o temprano. Y entonces, ¿qué? «_¿Qué debería hacer, Ariana?_».

* * *

— ¡Mira! Ahí tenemos una mesa.

Hermione se dio prisa en acercarse a la mesa y sentarse, para evitar que algún otro se la quitase. Iba seguida de un Severus Snape cargado de bolsas, que llevaba cara de todo menos de felicidad. Odiaba Londres... Pero lo odiaba aún más cuando sus calles estaban atestadas de muggles histéricos que eran capaces de meterte un codazo en la boca con tal de conseguir el último bote de mermelada de arándanos.

Al sentarse, miró a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos. Se alegraba de que ella se lo hubiera pasado bien, como así parecía, pero no podía pedirle que disimulara su disgusto por las grandes multitudes.

—Granger, recuérdame que enarque una ceja la próxima vez que quieras traerme a Londres el veinticinco de diciembre.

—Vamos, vamos, no te quejes, que tampoco ha sido para tanto... Seguro que no lo has pasado tan mal como dices.

«_No, claro que no_», pensó Severus, sin dejar que su cara revelase ninguna emoción. "Mal" era un eufemismo de cómo se había sentido esa tarde. «_Lo único que salvo es que no he discutido contigo ni una sola vez_».

—Vale, quizá nos hayamos encontrado con todo Londres en la calle, pero... ¡Por Merlín, Sev, dime que al menos la película te ha gustado!

Severus no pudo evitar que su ceja se levantase sola. No sólo le había preguntado por la película nauseabunda que habían visto, sino que había vuelto a llamarlo "Sev". En otras circunstancias, le habría soltado una venenosa contestación cargada de sarcasmo, pero en ese momento le pareció algo muy íntimo. «_Seguro que al Zanahorio no lo llama "Ronnie"_», pensó, sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

—Por favor, Granger... ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo la enajenada esa que vestía de blanco preparaba la poción para la niña?

—Sí, Severus... Yo y todo el cine nos hemos enterado de que desaprobabas su modo de elaboración, no te preocupes.

—No sólo de su modo de elaboración... ¿La viste cuando recogió la sangre del Galimatazo? ¿Dónde se ha visto que entre la boca de la botella y el líquido contenido se dejen dos dedos, en lugar de uno?

—Desde luego, en tu clase de Pociones, no— murmuró Hermione por lo bajo.

— ¿Y qué me dices del gusano? Fumando lo que fumaba, no es de extrañar que no estuviera seguro ni de quién era...

Hermione se rió, hundiendo la cara en sus manos.

—Menudo director de pacotilla el tal _Borton_...

—Es Burton, Severus, Tim Burton, y aunque tú seas un racionalista sin medida, no podrás negar que ese tío es un genio.

Severus puso una mueca de disgusto en lugar de contestar. Hermione pensó que debía haber imaginado que _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ no era la mejor opción para ir a ver con Snape.

—Pero...— susurró Severus un momento después, con la mirada perdida en la madera pulida.

— ¿Pero?

—Pero la vería una y mil veces más si volvieras a cogerme la mano como lo hiciste ahí dentro.

Hermione viajó mentalmente hacia el momento en que había deslizado muy despacio su mano derecha desde su reposabrazos hasta el de Severus, acariciándole el dorso de la suya con las yemas de su índice y su corazón. Había notado que Severus se había puesto tenso de repente, y le dieron ganas de sonreír. Aunque el chico había mejorado mucho, seguía teniendo reacciones propias del Murciélago de las mazmorras. Y entonces, había movido un poco más la mano, hasta que ambas quedaron palma con palma, y entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico, quien había soltado un respingo que levantó alguna que otra protesta.

— ¿No te desagradó?

— ¿Desagradarme?

—Quiero decir, tú no estás muy acostumbrado a muestras públicas de afecto, y no sabía si podría haberte molestado.

Severus negó con la cabeza tras esbozar media sonrisa. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había mirado de reojo una de las bolsas que había a sus pies.

— ¿Quieres abrir ya tu regalo?— preguntó, pícara.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer abrirlo? Ya sé lo que es.

— ¿Y qué? Sólo has visto en la tienda el modelo que estaba de muestra. Venga, ábrelo.

Severus chascó la lengua con gesto aburrido, apoyando la barbilla en el talón de su mano. Miró con intensidad a Hermione durante un momento, hasta que, finalmente, se agachó y reapareció de debajo de la mesa con una bolsa de tamaño medio.

Un camarero apareció entonces a su lado.

—Perdonen la tardanza. ¿Saben ya lo que van a tomar?

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Severus, advirtiéndole telepáticamente de que ni por asomo se le ocurriera pedir algo como whisky de fuego o vino de elfo.

—Yo quiero una Coca Cola.

—Tendrá que ser Pepsi, señorita.

—Vale, pues Pepsi.

El camarero se giró hacia Severus, que miraba a Hermione con gesto perdido.

— ¿Y usted, señor?

—Lo mismo— respondió el chico, tras titubear un poco.

— ¿Y para comer?

—Para comer...— comentó Hermione, echándole una rápida ojeada a la carta—. Sí, ya está: Una pizza prosciutto, por favor. De tamaño mediano.

—Muy bien. ¿Me permiten las cartas? Gracias.

Y se marchó en dirección a las cocinas a paso ligero. Severus se volvió hacia Hermione, con una ceja alzada.

— ¿_Prosciutto_? Granger, espero que no intentes matarme de una indigestión con lo que has pedido.

La chica rió.

—Si no sobrevives a una simple pizza, me demostrarás que te había sobrestimado— hizo una pausa, mientras veía al camarero alejarse—. Bueno, como la comida aún tardará, puedes abrir el regalo.

Severus bufó a la vez que sacaba una caja de la bolsa que había encima de la mesa y la ponía al lado. Bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, sacó un mediano aparato de color negro y lo observó con ojos escrutadores.

— ¿Y dices que esto hará que se escuchen estas cosas?— preguntó, sujetando con la mano izquierda lo que acababa de sacar de la caja y cogiendo con la derecha un par de CD's de la bolsa.

—Sev, ya te lo ha explicado el de la tienda... Lo que tú llamas "esto" se llama radiocassette, y es lo utilizan los muggles para escuchar música, "almacenada" en esos CD's.

Snape miró con el ceño fruncido, primero el radiocassette, y después las dos cajas transparentes con los nombres de los grupos en primera plana.

— ¿Y crees que... me gustará esta música?

—Bueno, The Beatles es un grupo muy afamado de los años 60 y 70 del pop mundial, y OBK, aunque lo hemos encontrado en el apartado de rarezas, ya has comprobado que te gusta.

—No veo cómo... Aún no he escuchado ninguno de estos... ¿DC's?

—CD's, Sev, se dice "CD's"— lo corrigió Hermione entre risas—. Y claro que lo has escuchado. La canción que estaba sonando en la tienda, ésa que tú mismo has dicho que te agradaba, era de OBK.

—Mmm...

El camarero llegó entonces con las dos Pepsis.

— ¿Me permiten?— preguntó, mirando la caja y la bolsa, que ocupaban media mesa.

Severus se apresuró en meter el radiocassette en la caja con mucho cuidado, y luego la introdujo, junto con los dos CD's en la bolsa en que ambas cosas venían.

—Muchas gracias, señor— comentó el camarero, dejando dos botellas llenas de un líquido de color marrón oscuro con burbujitas y dos vasos de tubo encima del tablero. Después, con una sonrisa reluciente, se alejó hacia otra mesa.

Hermione se sirvió y vio que Severus la imitaba. En su fuero interno esperaba que le gustase la bebida de cola. «_Una garganta tan acostumbrada al whisky de fuego... No sé, no sé..._». Bebió un poco sin dejar de observarlo, y percibió perfectamente la mueca de asco que se formó en la cara de él cuando dio un sorbo.

— ¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿Qué demonios es esto? Es el brebaje más nauseabundo que he probado nunca.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la vehemencia con la que Severus había expresado su desagrado.

—Pues en el mundo muggle, ese brebaje nauseabundo es una de las industrias más poderosas que existen.

—Los muggles están degradándose cada vez más, entonces.

—Supongo que es cuestión de la especie, porque a los magos, hasta no hace mucho, no les iba mejor.

Snape hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano. Se quedaron en silencio. Sólo se oía el murmullo de voces que llenaban el restaurante. Hermione dio otro sorbo distraído a su vaso.

—Escucha, Granger. Creo que... tenemos que hablar.

Hermione lo miró con seriedad, dejando su vaso lentamente sobre la mesa. Bajó los ojos y cogió aire.

—Sí, tienes razón. Tenemos que hablar.

Severus también desvió la mirada. Entrelazó las manos y, al momento siguiente, las separó y se frotó las palmas contra los pantalones. Había sido él quien había dado el paso, pero ahora no sabía cómo continuar.

—Creo que...— empezó a decir la chica, examinándose atentamente las uñas de las manos.

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno, todo lo que ha pasado... La discusión que tuvimos...— a medida que iba hablando, se iba poniendo más y más colorada.

—Supongo que te refieres a eso que provocó que no nos hablásemos en dos semanas— la ceja alzada de Hermione lo obligó a corregirse—. Quiero decir, lo que provocó que no te hablara en dos semanas...

—Sí, a eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero.

Severus asintió. De nuevo, se formó un silencio incómodo. Ninguno miraba al otro, pues parecían encontrar mucho más interesante la decoración del restaurante.

—Oye...— susurró Hermione un par de minutos después, cuando el silencio ya era inaguantable.

Severus no se resistió a mirarla.

—Yo lo... Lo siento, Severus— balbuceó la chica, subiendo la mirada poco a poco—. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Si te hice daño, te juro que no fue intencionado.

«_Vamos, Severus_», le dijo una voz en su interior. «_Ahora te toca a ti. Pídele perdón tú también_». El chico tragó saliva y miró a Hermione a los ojos.

—Ya está olvidado— murmuró.

—Me alegro— dijo ella, aunque su mirada, por primera vez aquella tarde, no denotaba ningún tipo de alegría.

—Escucha, Granger— comentó Severus un momento después, tras haber recorrido con una rápida ojeada las cuatro paredes del restaurante—. Yo también asumo la parte de culpa que me toca y espero que... Que...

— ¿Qué?— preguntó ella con dulzura, animándolo a continuar. Sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación sería como un reto para él, y por eso su admiración crecía por momentos.

—Que espero que... puedas aceptar mis...— se aclaró la garganta, desabrochando un botón cercano al cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba—. Que-espero-que-puedas-aceptar-mis-disculpas— acabó diciendo atropelladamente.

Hermione sonrió y extendió un brazo hacia él por encima de la mesa. Severus, por su parte, dio un largo trago a su botella de Pepsi, sin poder contener otra mueca de desagrado. Después, estiró su propio brazo hacia Hermione y tomó su mano con suavidad, acariciándola con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

—Claro que las acepto, Severus.

Él también sonrió. ¿Qué más daba el regusto asqueroso que le había dejado aquella bebida inmunda, si podía ver a Hermione sonreírle de esa manera?

—No sabes— continuó la chica— cuánto me ha costado soportar estas dos semanas sin venirme completamente abajo. Ha habido momentos en los que he estado al borde de la desesperación: Por mucho que yo intentaba acercarme a ti para pedirte perdón, tú siempre me huías. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, Granger— admitió él—. Supongo que primero fue una rabieta infantil, y después el orgullo me impidió dar el paso y...

— ¿Y desde cuándo eres tú tan orgulloso, proyecto de murciélago?— preguntó ella, socarrona.

Snape enarcó una ceja, mirándola con gesto sarcástico. «_¿Proyecto de murciélago? Leona traviesa..._».

— ¿No resulta evidente? Desde que me junto contigo, _insufrible sabelotodo_. Dicen que todo se pega...

—... menos la hermosura.

—Eso es obvio. Basta con echarnos un vistazo a ti y a mí.

Ambos empezaron a reírse. Severus apretó un poco más la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella, a la vez que él se echaba hacia delante. Se quedaron, como ya acostumbraban, nariz con nariz.

—Todavía no lo entiendo, Granger— susurró entonces Severus con su voz de seda—, pero aquí estás. Aquí sigues, a pesar de todo, agarrada a mi mano. Una mano que siento que no has soltado en todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados. Quizá sea una tontería, pero...

—No la he soltado.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Que, en todo este tiempo, no la he soltado en ningún momento.

Severus esbozó media sonrisa y se inclinó un poco, lo justo para poder rozar sus labios con una caricia. Hermione avanzó un poco más, y lo besó. Al segundo siguiente, había subido ambas manos a las mandíbulas de Severus y lo atraía hacia sí con pasión. Un carraspeo hizo que se separasen. El camarero impecable los observaba desde arriba con una sonrisa.

—Disculpen, pero ya está lista su pizza.

Los chicos quitaron brazos, cuerpos y cabezas de la trayectoria de la bandeja humeante, y la siguieron con la mirada hasta que el camarero la hubo dejado en la mesa.

—Buen provecho— les deseó, después de cortarla en ocho porciones.

Severus la miró arrugando la nariz, lo que provocó una carcajada en Hermione.

—Sev, por favor, deja de mirarla así, que pareciera que es ella la que va a comerte a ti y no a la inversa.

— ¿Crees que esto me gustará?— preguntó, rozando un borde con su dedo índice, como si esperase que la pizza saltase en cualquier momento sobre él.

—Sí, creo que te gustará. La comida italiana es deliciosa— contestó Hermione, tomando una porción y soplando para poder darle el primer mordisco.

—Oye, Granger, ¿esto cómo se come? ¿Dónde están los platos? ¿Y los cubiertos?

—Para comer esto no se necesitan cubiertos, Severus— rió ella—. ¿Podrías relajarte un rato? No estamos en Hogwarts. No tienes que guardar la apariencia de profesor de Pociones bastardo. Sé tú mismo.

—Granger, mi forma de ser es de bastardo, ya deberías saberlo.

—No, eso es lo que quieres que la gente piense de ti. Por favor, Severus, quítate la máscara conmigo.

—He llevado durante tanto tiempo esta máscara, que ya casi no puedo diferenciarla de mi verdadera cara. Quizá lo que hay debajo haya sido deformado por el paso del tiempo. Quizá te horrorizarías al verlo.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que eso no es posible?— dijo ella, dejando su trozo de pizza a medio comer y, tras limpiarse las manos, agarrando el rostro de Severus.

— ¿Ah, no?— preguntó el chico, escéptico.

—No— negó Hermione, dando énfasis a sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza—, porque, con máscara y todo, he podido traspasar todas las barreras que habías construido con tanto cuidado a tu alrededor y ver lo que había detrás. He visto tu interior, Severus. ¿Qué más me da la cara que lo cubra? No sabes lo afortunada que me siento de ser la primera en apreciar todo lo bueno que hay en ti, y compartirlo contigo.

Severus tragó saliva. Se sentía incapaz de decir nada. Las palabras de Hermione, unidas a cómo lo miraban sus ojos de color miel, lo tenían completamente paralizado. La chica se inclinó una vez más sobre él y lo besó con suavidad. Un momento después, lo había soltado y volvía a masticar la porción de pizza que esperaba en su borde de la bandeja.

Severus movió la cabeza a los lados, como intentando despertar, y se lanzó a coger el primer trozo de pizza que probaría en toda su vida. «_Y va a ser con ella..._». Se lo llevó despacio a la boca y arrancó un pedazo. Hermione lo observó sin ningún disimulo mientras masticaba.

—No está mal, Granger, no está mal— concluyó, volviendo a llevarse la porción a la boca.

La chica sonrió, dispuesta, ahora sí, a disfrutar de su propia comida.

* * *

Hacía frío cuando salieron del restaurante. Aunque había decrecido el volumen de gente en las calles, seguía costando caminar en línea recta por las aceras.

Mientras Hermione se abrochaba el abrigo, Severus la abrazó por detrás con un brazo, pegándola a él. Aspiró el aroma de su cuello, y empezó a besarla, hasta que el cruel cuello de la cazadora se lo impidió. La chica se dio entonces la vuelta hacia él, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

— ¿Nos vamos?— preguntó el chico con voz sedosa.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Realmente no quería irse, no quería separarse de él tan pronto. La tarde se le había pasado volando, y la idea de volver con los Weasley no se le hacía tan atractiva en esos momentos.

—Te acompañaré a la ratonera de los Weasley— dijo Severus con expresión seria. Para él tampoco era agradable la separación en ciernes.

Echaron a andar hacia algún callejón en el que pudieran desaparecerse sin que nadie los viera. Iban dados de la mano, guante con guante, dándose calor el uno al otro.

—Oye, Severus— dijo Hermione, haciendo que el chico se parase y provocase un semiatasco en la vía.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó él, después de pegarse a una pared para no estorbar el paso.

—No... No quiero ir a la Madriguera.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que vas a dormir, entonces?

—Pues... Yo había pensado... Pero es una tontería...— balbuceó la chica.

—Granger— susurró Severus con media sonrisa, acercando la boca a su oído—, si hoy pasases la noche en mi casa, ten por seguro que Dumbledore...— se detuvo a mitad de frase.

Hermione lo miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

—Si no quieres que me quede contigo, no hace falta que inventes eso como excusa— dijo con un quejido lastimero, bajando la cabeza.

—Granger, ¿intentas provocarme para que caiga en tu chantaje? Eso es propio de todo un Slytherin.

—Sí, y también tu cobardía hacia Dumbledore...

—Hombre, no deja de ser el mago más poderoso del mundo. No es descabellado tenerle respeto.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Te estás yendo por los cerros de Yorkshire, Severus. Bueno, venga, iremos a la Madriguera, y no se hable más.

Ya se iba a dar la vuelta para continuar su camino, cuando la mano de Severus apretando su brazo la detuvo.

—Un momento, Granger... ¿De verdad crees que no me apetece que te quedes conmigo en mi casa, en ese agujero infecto del que sólo sueño con escapar, pero al que estoy atado por un hilo irrompible?

—Da igual, Severus... No quiero que te metas en problemas con Dumbledore. Bastantes explicaciones tendré que dar yo por haberme ido así.

—Fuiste muy temeraria.

—Lo sé, y lo siento— comentó, avergonzada—, pero no me arrepiento. Gracias a eso, he pasado la tarde más maravillosa de toda mi vida.

Severus sonrió. Entonces, sin soltarle la mano, echó a andar a paso ligero, esquivando con habilidad al mar de gente que se cruzaba en su camino. Hermione tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para seguirlo sin caerse. Cuando Severus torció hacia la izquierda para meterse en una callejuela oscura que olía a orines, Hermione se zafó de su sujeción y se paró, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Severus, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos, entonces?

La sonrisa del chico se amplió. Extendió el brazo hacia ella y respondió con voz acariciadora:

—A casa.

* * *

—Bella, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba que se subía por las paredes. No sólo no habían encontrado nada en su visita a Godric's Hollow que les diera alguna pista acerca del paradero de Severus Snape, sino que además llevaban escondidos más de dos semanas. Los aurores habían recibido un chivatazo de alguien que los había puesto tras su pista, y los tenían con el agua al cuello.

—Al final los aurores no nos echaron el guante. Debemos estar satisfechos.

— ¿Satisfechos, Reneff? Nos ha ido de un pelo que no nos cogieran... ¿Y quién iba a continuar lo que dejó sembrado el Señor Tenebroso? Nos decapitarían sin juicio, idiota. Además, tanto riesgo para ningún resultado... ¿Dónde coño estará Snape?

—Sabemos— dijo Reneff, mirando a su compañero, que permanecía sentado, con la espalda apoyada en una pared— que te decepcionó no encontrar nada en el pueblo de Dumbledore...

—Mira, al viejo ni me lo menciones... ¡Qué ganas tengo de encontrármelos a él y a Snape, y matarlos a los dos juntitos! Y después poder ir a por Harry Potter, y destruirlo por mi Señor— soltó una carcajada de enferma mental—. ¿Os imagináis lo que eso supondría?

—Sí, muy bonito, Bella, pero vuelve a la tierra... Suponiendo que pudieras encontrar a Snape, cosa que ya empiezo a dudar, ¿cómo estás tan segura de tu victoria?

De pronto, la bruja, sacando su varita de no se sabe dónde, le lanzó un poderoso hechizo al mortífago, que lo repelió en el último momento.

— ¡Pero tú estás loca o qué te pasa! Podrías haberme matado con esa maldición.

—Eso para que aprendas a no dudar de quien es superior a ti en poder, Reneff.

Y se dio la vuelta para mirar la luna a través de la ventana rota de la casa abandonada en la que estaban, mientras el mortífago recuperaba el aliento después de la cercanía de la muerte.

—Puede que no sepa dónde estás, Severus— oyeron que murmuraba Bellatrix a nadie en particular—, pero cuando aparezcas y des la cara, ten por cierto que iré a tu encuentro... y te mataré.

* * *

Hermione esperaba sentada en la butaca de la sala de estar de la calle de la Hilandera a que volviera Severus, que se había marchado a buscar una cosa en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa. La chica había recorrido con la mirada la inmensa cantidad de libros que poblaban las estanterías de la habitación, y deseado con todas sus fuerzas empezar a hojearlos todos, cosa que no hizo por miedo a que Severus se sintiera molesto.

No estaba muy segura de lo que sentía al estar en su casa, sola con él, compartiendo un ambiente en el que él se había criado y había madurado a lo largo de su vida. «_Y también sufrido_», le recordó su conciencia.

—Sí, y también sufrido— murmuró en voz alta.

— ¿Decías algo?— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

Severus entró en la habitación, y Hermione se dio el lujo de poder observarlo mientras se acercaba a ella: camisa negra que se pegaba a su delgado pecho, vaqueros oscuros y botines acabados en punta, que hacían resonar el suelo a su paso. Llevaba algo en la mano. Se lo tendió a Hermione, quien se levantó para cogerlo.

—Feliz Navidad.

Se trataba de una cajita envuelta en un ajado papel de regalo de color verde oscuro— «_¡Qué novedad!_», pensó Hermione con una sonrisa— y un pequeño lazo negro arriba.

— ¿Para mí?

Severus asintió, con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Hermione empezó a desenvolver el regalo con dedos temblorosos, estrujándose la cabeza para averiguar qué podría ser antes de verlo. Cuando retiró todo el papel, lo dejó encima de la mesa y observó con atención la caja. Era negra, de terciopelo, sin ningún tipo de ornamentación que diese pie a imaginar qué albergaban sus profundidades. Conteniendo la respiración, abrió el enganche. Dentro descansaba un pequeño colgante de plata, con una especie de perla en forma de lágrima. «_Pero no puede ser una perla... Las perlas son mucho más opacas, y esto... Esto pareciera que se va a deslizar cuello abajo como una gota de agua_».

— ¿Te gusta?— preguntó con tono anhelante. Parecía que para él fuera muy importante la respuesta de la chica.

—Severus... ¿Qué es?

—Se llama _Lágrima del Unicornio_.

—Es preciosa— comentó Hermione, mirando el colgante con adoración.

— ¿Puedo?— preguntó el chico, haciendo ademán de ponerle el colgante.

—Claro— respondió ella, dándole la cajita y retirándose el pelo para dejar al descubierto su cuello.

Severus lo tomó delicadamente y se puso por detrás de Hermione, pasándoselo por delante para poder abrocharlo.

—Cuentan— empezó a relatar con voz sedosa— que hace mucho tiempo, un unicornio, apenado por el lamento de un juglar enamorado de una princesa, le dio una lágrima suya en forma de colgante para que se la regalara, pues así ella quedaría prendada de él y nunca pertenecería a otro. El juglar así lo hizo, y con la _Lágrima del Unicornio_ conquistó a la princesa y a toda la corte. Ella se enamoró de él y el rey consintió en que se casaran, y vivieron felices y... En fin, todas esas tonterías.

Hermione rió. Sabía que para Severus estaría siendo una tortura contar una historia así, y más con ese tono de voz. Decidió replicarle.

—Es una leyenda preciosa, pero creo que el joyero que te la vendió, te vendió también una bula. Para que lo que me has contado fuera cierto, este colgante debería tener generaciones y generaciones de Historia, y resultaría carísimo para el sueldo de un profesor.

—Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, tu sabelotodismo se equivoca.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí— respondió, acercando sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica—, porque este colgante... era de mi madre.

Hermione sintió que se le erizaba de repente toda la piel de su cuerpo. _«¿Ha dicho... de su madre?_».

— ¿De... tu... madre?— repitió en voz alta.

—Así es. Este colgante es lo último que guardo de ella. Me lo legó antes de morir, y siempre lo he guardado... Hasta hoy.

— ¿Quieres decir que...?— empezó a preguntar Hermione, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Quiero decir que a ella se lo dio su madre, y a aquélla, la suya... Y así, un sinfín de generaciones.

Hermione reflexionó un momento sobre lo que eso supondría.

— ¿Entonces, tú... serías un... descendiente del juglar?

—Mi madre así lo creía. Decía que su apellido era una clara muestra de ello.

La chica hizo memoria. «_¡Prince! Claro, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta?_».

— ¿Y tú qué crees?

—Yo creo que es una estupidez. La importancia de este colgante radica en que perteneció a mi madre. Por eso quiero que lo tengas tú... Hermione.

Ya no pudo resistirse más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Snape acababa de llamarla Hermione... Y eso sólo lo había hecho en contadas ocasiones, en un pasillo de Hogwarts, cuando tenía la frente de ella pegada a la suya, o cerca de Hogsmeade...

— ¿Te sientes mal?— escuchó que Severus preguntaba a su espalda.

—No— contestó ella, dándose la vuelta—. Soy muy feliz. Me has hecho muy feliz, Severus.

Y entonces se lanzó a sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en su hombro y aspirando su aroma. Un aroma fuerte, masculino... Notó que su cuerpo empezaba a encenderse, y la mano de él subiendo por su espalda no hizo sino avivar su llama. «_¿Qué ocurre? ¿La cabeza ya no me funciona?_», pensó, al descubrirse bajando inconscientemente por su espalda hacia su curva lumbar. Notó que Severus succionada la piel de su cuello a intervalos breves e intensos, y que con las manos había bajado hasta el borde de su blusa, y se había colado entre ésta y la piel de su espalda. Eran unas manos finas, suaves, calientes... Parecían estar haciendo de su espalda un mar de llamas griegas.

Se separó un poco de él, tragando saliva, y lo miró a los ojos. Él detuvo sus caricias.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Severus, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? Yo nunca...— bajó la cabeza, avegonzada.

Snape sonrió, con una ceja enarcada. Así que, al fin y al cabo, el Zanahorio no había tocado a Hermione en el sentido que él más temía.

—Escúchame— susurró, penetrándola con sus ojos negros—, pasará lo que nosotros queramos, nada más. No estás obligada a nada, Hermione.

Otra vez... Lo había hecho otra vez. «_¿Por qué me pongo así cada vez que dice mi nombre? ¡Claro que quiero que pase, Severus, pero tengo miedo!_». Algo debió de reflejarse en su mirada, porque Severus añadió con seriedad:

—No quiero que me tengas miedo. Si alguna vez llegamos a estar juntos, quiero que sea porque ambos lo deseamos.

La chica subió la cabeza, respirando con dificultad. Puso las manos en el pecho de Severus y se alzó de puntillas para besarlo. Él se mostró reticente al principio. No quería perder el control, porque entonces su razón dejaría de tener voz y voto en la cuestión. Al ver que Hermione no paraba, empezó a corresponderle.

Una caricia llevó a la otra. Un beso, a otro beso. Y la ternura les echó su manto por encima. Severus se deleitó con cada botón que desabrochó de la blusa de Hermione, y mucho más cuando fue el turno de ella: sus manitas temblorosas batallando con esos escurridizos cabos en el mar de tela negra, y el rubor que había teñido sus mejillas cuando él había conducido sus manos hasta su pecho desnudo, fibroso y pálido. Después había llegado el turno de los pantalones, tarea algo más ardua que la parte de arriba, pero igual de satisfactoria que la anterior. Severus se dijo a sí mismo que recordaría ese momento hasta el último instante de su vida.

Hermione gimió por la sorpresa cuando él la cogió en volandas y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Por un lado, estaba avergonzada por mostrarse prácticamente desnuda ante él. Por otro, lo amaba, y sabía que él la amaba también. Sólo así se podía comprender el modo en que la miraba.

—Severus— dijo, cuando casi habían llegado a las escaleras.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú me quieres?

El chico la miró a los ojos un momento. Después, la misma sonrisa extraña de antes se formó en su cara.

—Llevas la Lágrima del Unicornio. Técnicamente, sólo funcionaría en caso de que el amor de uno fuese correspondido por el del otro. ¿Tú me quieres?

—Mucho.

—Entonces será verdad...

— ¿El qué?

—Que eres mía... para siempre.

Sin responder nada, Hermione se pegó más a él y lo besó. Severus empezó a subir las escaleras con Hermione en brazos, haciendo verdaderos malabares para no tropezar. Sabía lo que iba a pasar esa noche, lo sabía... Y le angustiaba. Al llegar arriba, cogió aire. La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta, como haciéndole una velada invitación a que entrara. _«¿Será como la primera vez que...? Granger, mira en lo que me has convertido: en un flan, a mi edad_».

«_Incorrecto_», dijo una voz dentro de él.

«_No, no me has convertido en nada... Sólo me estoy comportando... como el adolescente de dieciocho años que soy_». Miró a Hermione una vez más, intentando contener la excitación, no sólo por tener a una maravillosa chica a la que amaba casi desnuda en sus brazos, sino por haber comprendido por fin algo importante. «_No soy un reflejo de lo que fui... Éste es... mi verdadero yo_». Empujando la puerta con el pie, entraron en la habitación.

* * *

**Aquí queda el capítulo 29... Puedo deciros que hemos llegado a uno de los momentos cumbres del fic. Espero que a vosotros os haya gustado más el resultado final que a mí (aunque siempre me pasa lo mismo *risas*).**

**A partir del próximo, la situación dará un giro. Además, demasiado poco ha intervenido Dumbledore, para lo metiche que es. Y también están los Weasley. ¿Cómo reaccionará Molly? Lo veremos.**

**Gracias por estar ahí, ahora y siempre.**

**L&S**


	30. Una vuelta de tuerca

**_Cap. 30: Una vuelta de tuerca_**

Una tenue luz blanca colándose por entre las cortinas raídas despertó a Severus, que, a pesar de ello, decidió mantener los ojos cerrados un rato más. Estaba demasiado feliz como para querer despertar tan pronto de ese sueño. Sentía un peso cálido sobre su pecho desnudo, que subía y bajaba al compás de su tranquila respiración, y supuso que Hermione habría dormido allí toda la noche, en el mismo sitio en el que cayó, exhausta, después de hacer el amor una, dos, tres veces con él... «_Hermione..._», pensó, sonriendo inconscientemente. Nunca habría podido imaginar que tan deliciosa flor llegara a abrirse de semejante manera en sus brazos, desbordando todos sus sentidos con un delicado aroma. «_Granger, he acabado completamente estupidizado... Si incluso en sueños esta misma noche me he dado el lujo de visualizar un futuro contigo... No hay remedio para mí ya_». La chica se revolvió un poco y él levantó el brazo para que se reacomodara. Lo notó mucho más pesado que de costumbre, cosa que atribuyó al cansancio. No en vano había pasado la mitad de la noche haciendo ejercicio.

—Se... ve... rus— oyó que decía Hermione en sueños, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Volvió a bajar el brazo, acariciando mientras lo hacía la suave espalda de la joven Gryffindor. Era tan dulce la miel que su lozanía había dejado en sus labios, que deseó perderse en ese sabor para siempre. «_Estoy hechizado_», se dijo, sonriendo más ampliamente. Había sido una noche mágica, en todos los sentidos. Se sentía tan unido a Hermione que, cuando había yacido con ella, habría podido jurar que en un momento determinado, después del clímax, un halo de luz dorada los había envuelto. Seguramente, serían alucinaciones... Lo que sí era real era que ella estaba allí, no había desaparecido después de hacerlo tan feliz. «_Sí, me ha hecho feliz..._».  
Un golpeteo en la ventana hizo que semiabriera un párpado. Pudo distinguir el ulular de una lechuza de entre los sonidos de la mañana. Dando un respingo, y todavía medio dormido, salió de debajo de Hermione sin despertarla y se acercó a la ventana. Corrió la vieja cortina a un lado y abrió el cristal para dejar paso a una bonita ave de color negro y ojos ambarinos que se posó en la cómoda. Severus, tiritando debido al choque del aire frío de la mañana contra su cuerpo desnudo, vio que llevaba un sobre en el pico, pero no le hizo falta ver el remitente para saber de quién se trataba: conocía a esa lechuza, al igual que conocía el sello que cerraba la carta. Lo que no entendía era qué podía querer esa familia de él a esas alturas...

—Hola, _Eule*_— murmuró, acariciando el tupido plumaje del animal.

Se quedó parado un momento. Su voz. Estaba mucho más ronca que de costumbre. Negó con la cabeza, achacándolo a la serie de gemidos y algo-más-que-gemidos que había dado durante la noche anterior. No había otra explicación.  
Retiró el sobre del pico de la lechuza y leyó el destinatario, descubriendo quién de aquella familia había sido el remitente. El ave salió volando y Severus cerró la ventana. «_Como me imaginaba, Draco..._». El joven Slytherin solía mandarle por Navidad una carta, felicitándole las fiestas. Severus tenía la certeza de que lo hacía por dos razones: la primera, porque se lo recordaba su siempre atenta y sibilina madre, Narcissa; la segunda, un alumno como él no iba a desaprovechar la posibilidad de pelotear a un profesor, por muy amigo de su familia que éste fuese. Pero esa carta no era ya esperada... Al fin y al cabo, la guerra había terminado y él se había quitado la máscara. Los lazos de "amistad" que lo unían a los Malfoy habían quedado disueltos, y suponía que Draco no volvería a escribirle. Sin embargo, ahí lo tenía: una nueva carta del primogénito de la familia. Quiso leerla de inmediato, pero pensó que ése no era el mejor momento ni lugar: podría despertar a Hermione. Giró la cabeza hacia la chica, que dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
Severus sonrió mientras entraba en el baño. Se echó agua en la cara para espabilarse y se secó con una toalla. En mañanas como ésa, lamentaba no tener un espejo donde ver, por una vez, su cara de estúpida felicidad.  
Cogió el albornoz negro que había colgado al lado de la ducha y se lo puso. Por muy joven que fuera, no estaba por la labor de caminar desnudo por la casa como si tal cosa. Tras abrochárselo, se rascó descuidadamente el pecho, en el que el vello negro empezaba a clarear*... Paró la mano a mitad de recorrido. «_No puede ser..._». Parpadeando varias veces, se puso ambas manos delante de los ojos y las examinó. No tardó más de una milésima de segundo en reconocerlas: eran sus manos, sí, pero...

—No...— se escapó de sus labios.

Tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla. Claro que eran sus manos, pero no _sus manos_ de los últimos meses, sino sus _auténticas_ manos...

—No— volvió a repetir, tragando saliva.

Desabrochó el albornoz y se echó un vistazo al cuerpo en general. Al igual que sus manos, su cuerpo también era el suyo... El de su _yo_ de cuarenta años. Pero eso no era suficiente... ¡Necesitaba un espejo!  
Salió del baño a grandes zancadas y bajó a la sala, donde Hermione y él habían dejado toda su ropa la noche anterior. Rebuscó entre las prendas arrugadas y encontró su varita.

—_Accio Espejo_.

De la nada, apareció volando un cristal de tamaño medio, que, según recordaba Severus, estaba guardado en el último cajón de la última cómoda del último rincón de toda la casa. Cuando lo tuvo en las manos, lo enfocó directamente a su rostro. Los ojos se le abrieron por el horror. No podía ser cierto, no podía creérselo... Lo que tanto tiempo había estado demandando, y a lo que esa misma noche había renunciado, se mostraba ahora ante él como una realidad aplastante. El nudo que se le había formado en el pecho al empezar a sospechar qué pasaba fue haciéndose más grande, hasta desbordarlo. No era capaz ni de tragar saliva. Todo el líquido de su cuerpo había empezado a concentrarse en sus ojos.

—No... puedo... creerlo...— murmuró, mirando a ninguna parte.

El espejo fue deslizándose lentamente por entre sus dedos, hasta que la fría superficie dejó de tocar sus yemas y se estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos.

* * *

Hermione se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Acababa de pasar algo en la planta de abajo, y algo muy feo. Había sonado a cristales rotos.

—Severus...— murmuró, levantándose y buscando algo con lo que cubrirse y bajar.

Distinguió en una silla una de las camisas de Snape, y la consideró lo suficientemente larga como para que le sirviera de camisón. Recogió también sus braguitas, tiradas a un lado de la cama, y se las puso con premura. «_Que no le haya pasado nada, por favor, que no le haya pasado nada..._». Un miedo irracional estaba empezando a apoderarse de ella, a pesar de que su parte racional entendía perfectamente que Severus era uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, y que si algo fuera mal de verdad, se escucharía algún ruido. Pero no oía nada, absolutamente nada. Y eso también la preocupaba.  
Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, después de comprobar que Severus no estaba en el baño, y salió al pasillo. Sus pies descalzos apenas hacían crujir el suelo de parquet viejo de la casa. Llegó a las escaleras, desde las que todavía no distinguía nada, y escuchó. De nuevo, las paredes le devolvieron el sonido de su propia respiración. Empezó a bajar con cuidado, hasta que pudo ver una especie de bulto negro tirado en el suelo.

—Severus— dijo, en un tono más alto esta vez.

Superó los tres escalones que le faltaban de un salto y se acercó a él.

—No te acerques, Hermione— oyó que decía el chico desde el suelo, con la voz mucho más grave que de costumbre.

La chica miró el parquet y vio que Severus permanecía arrodillado sobre un charco de cristales. Y, ¿era su impresión o su envergadura había aumentado con respecto a la noche anterior? Se dijo que eso no era normal.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué... estás en el suelo?

Snape levantó la cabeza entonces. Hermione se llevó una mano a los labios, con los ojos muy abiertos, y dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.  
Severus apretó las mandíbulas. Sí, justo como lo había previsto... Ella había reaccionado _exactamente_ como lo había previsto: con horror, con repulsión, con _asco_... Debió haberse imaginado que eso sería así cuando ocurriera. ¿Cómo una maravillosa ninfa como ella iba a seguir interesada en él, que además de feo, agrio de carácter y de nariz ganchuda, era también veinte años más viejo? Volvió a bajar la cabeza, intentando evitar por todos los medios que las lágrimas que luchaban por sobrepasar las fronteras de sus pestañas desistieran de su empeño. Por eso, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, no pudo contenerse y dejó que, por fin, el llanto lo desbordara.  
Hermione lo apartó con suavidad de los cristales y, ayudándolo a levantarse, lo llevó a que se sentara en su desvencijado sillón. Después, echó una ojeada a la habitación, intentando encontrar sus ropas. Localizó el rebuño muy cerca de donde estaba la mayor concentración de cristales. Se acercó con cuidado de no cortarse y cogió su varita. Con un hábil movimiento, unió todos los trozos y reparó el espejo. Oyó un quejido por parte de Severus. Dedujo que alguno de los cristales se le había incrustado en las rodillas. Con el espejo en las manos, se dio la vuelta hacia el hombre sentado, que tenía la frente apoyada en una mano, con el rostro semioculto y aún algo húmedo, y con algún que otro movimiento espasmódico por el llanto. La chica caminó hasta la mesa y dejó allí el espejo. A continuación, se fue hacia la cocina con paso decidido. Volvió un par de minutos más tarde con un cuenco con agua caliente, y Severus vio cómo subía apresuradamente las escaleras y no tardaba en bajar con un par de toallas limpias. Cuando lo tuvo todo, se sentó en el suelo junto al sillón y colocó el cuenco a su lado. Snape la observó con curiosidad, pero sin variar un ápice su posición. Curioso sí, tonto no.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?— preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz, limpiando con cuidado la serie de pequeños y no tan pequeños cortes que Severus se había hecho al caer de rodillas sobre los cristales—. Podría haber sido algo más grave... ¿Te duele mucho?

Severus contestó con un gruñido. No quería que se le quebrase la voz delante de Hermione, ni que la chica lo viese en esa situación de vulnerabilidad. Se sentía desprotegido, pequeño, solo...

—Por un momento, pensé que había ocurrido algo. Tuve miedo... por ti.

Una mueca sarcástica se formó en la cara de Severus. ¿Cómo que pensaba que había ocurrido algo? ¿Y qué se suponía que era la recuperación de su antiguo cuerpo, un mero dato circunstancial?

—No tenías por qué— gruñó al fin—. No ha ocurrido _nada_— concluyó, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Hermione siguió limpiando con mimo las heridas, sin decir nada. Ver a Severus en su estado natural, con su altura natural y su edad natural la cohibía en extremo. No podía creerse que ese hombre al que estaba curando en esos momentos le hubiera hecho el amor apasionadamente la noche anterior. No era capaz de concebirlo y, sin embargo, algo en su interior lo sabía, lo _sentía_...  
Cuando terminó, dejó las toallas en el cuenco y lo echó a un lado. Fue entonces cuando volvió a mirar a Severus, y sus pupilas se clavaron con tanta fuerza en las de él, que el profesor estaba seguro de que, de no haber estado sentado, las piernas le habrían temblado.

— ¿Dónde tienes tu almacén de pociones, Severus?

La ceja de Snape volvió a enarcarse.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Granger? ¿Planeas saquearme cuando no mire?

—Lo único que planeo— respondió la chica con seriedad— es traer un poco de _esencia de Murtlap _o de_ Díctamo _para aplicártela sobre las heridas.

—La _Insufrible Sabelotodo_ vuelve al ataque— dijo Snape con sorna.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, murciélago bastardo, que no vas a conseguir que me achante.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No— respondió, mirándolo a los ojos con determinación.

Severus pensó que estaba realmente preciosa con esa camisa suya, bajo la cual sólo llevaría, si acaso, sus braguitas negras, esas que le había quitado hacía unas horas casi con desesperación. Y a eso había que sumarle ese porte orgulloso que adquiría cuando se ponía seria. «_Severus, ¿pero en qué estás pensando? La situación ya no es, ni por asomo, como lo era antes... Ahora eres real y físicamente veinte años mayor que ella, un viejo tronco ajado al lado de una flor liviana y pura. Seguro que si te está curando, es sólo por lástima..._».

—Las cosas han cambiado, Granger.

— ¿En serio? Humm, no me había dado cuenta— dijo con sarcasmo—. Con razón me preguntaba yo por qué esta mañana te habías levantado hecho un Slytherin insoportable conmigo, cuando anoche tú y yo...— se puso colorada antes de terminar la frase.

— ¡Vaya, Granger! Y yo no me imaginaba que fueras a despertarte ciega... ¿Acaso no ves en qué he vuelto a convertirme?— contestó él, en un tono más elevado de lo normal.

— ¡Claro que te veo, Severus, pero estoy intentando demostrarte lo poco que me importa!— exclamó la chica, alzando la voz un poco más que Snape y poniéndose en pie.

— ¿Cómo no va a importarte, Hermione?— preguntó él cansinamente—. ¿Es que no me ves? Acabo de dejar de ser de quien tú te enamoraste.

— ¿Seguro?— preguntó Hermione con enfado, a su vez, inclinándose sobre él en el sillón.

A Severus se le cortó la respiración cuando la vio levantarle el borde del albornoz que descansaba sobre su pierna derecha. Luchó contra todo su cuerpo para controlar la excitación que le había producido Hermione con ese movimiento. Sin embargo, todas sus peleas internas desaparecieron cuando la joven encajó con brusquedad sus dedos índice y corazón en la cicatriz de la _Felix Felicis_. La magia ancestral que los unía empezó a fluir por ambos, y Severus fue viendo todas las imágenes que Hermione quería, a una velocidad que habría mareado al más templado: el momento en que se "conocieron", cuando se rompió el frasco que contenía la poción dorada, alguna de sus peleas, su primer beso... Y así, en una sucesión continua hasta que, de pronto, Hermione se desplomó sobre él. Severus extendió sus brazos, aún mareado por el _viaje _que acababa de hacer. Con un rápido movimiento, la cogió en volandas, levantándose después, y la dejó sentada en el sillón. La observó desde su posición, cruzándose de brazos y tomando aire. «_Aunque no te importe, Hermione, las cosas han cambiado... demasiado. Esta situación... Yo nunca me imaginé que ocurriera tan pronto_». Se rascó, distraído, el antebrazo izquierdo. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al comprobar que, aun habiendo recuperado su cuerpo, la _Marca Tenebrosa_ no había vuelto con él. «_¿Qué demonios...?_».

* * *

Hermione volvió en sí en unos minutos. Se incorporó lentamente, aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas, y se dijo que debía recordar no hacer eso con mucha frecuencia. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, buscando a Severus, pero no lo vio. «_¿No se habrá..._?». Unos pasos bajando la escalera borraron totalmente sus temores.  
Snape entró en la sala vestido con una de sus ya olvidadas túnicas negras y abotonadas hasta el cuello, ajustándose las mangas. Se sentía extraño. Medio año sin vestir de esa manera lo había desacostumbrado al agobio de llevar capas y capas de tela encima. Gustoso se habría puesto uno de esos vaqueros que había estado llevando los últimos meses, o incluso el uniforme del colegio. Se paró frente a Hermione, mirándola a los ojos.

—Vístete— dijo con sequedad—. Tenemos que irnos.

Había decidido lo que iba a hacer: tenía que hablar con Albus. Y estaba seguro de lo que éste le iba a ordenar después de su conversación... Por eso, creyó conveniente ir estableciendo distancias afectivas entre Hermione y él.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A la Madriguera.

La chica intuyó que no era buena idea seguir preguntando. Se puso en pie con cuidado y subió las escaleras con la cabeza gacha. O sea, que a pesar de la _Unión de Suertes_, no había conseguido demostrarle a Severus que le daba igual que hubiera vuelto a ser el de antes, que lo seguía queriendo, a pesar de todo... «_¿Realmente me da igual?_», pensó con angustia, llegando al rellano del primer piso. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Permaneció con la espalda apoyada en ella durante un momento. Después, suavemente, se fue deslizando hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas encogidas. Entonces, la tristeza se abrió paso y consiguió que el llanto venciese aquella batalla. Hermione refugió la cabeza en sus brazos, mojando con sus lágrimas las mangas de la camisa de Severus.

* * *

Severus habría jurado escuchar un sollozo en la parte de arriba. Volver a la tensión fría con Hermione... Sólo de pensarlo, se le hacía insoportable. Suspiró, echando un vistazo en derredor. Vio una maraña de prendas de vestir en el suelo a pocos pasos, y cayó en la cuenta de que Hermione había subido a cambiarse sin su ropa.  
Se acercó despacio y cogió las prendas de la chica del suelo, obviando las , ya no las necesitaba. Dobló los pantalones y se los puso en el antebrazo, e iba a hacer lo mismo con la blusa, pero no pudo contenerse y se la llevó a la nariz. Aspiró profundamente, obligándose a cerrar los ojos. Ese olor... Lo tenía ya tan incrustado en las fosas nasales, que dudaba que algún día lo abandonase del todo. Con el brazo con que la sujetaba, la pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándola como si de la propia Hermione se tratara.  
No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba mojando la prenda. «_¿Otra vez llorando, Severus?_», se preguntó a sí mismo, separando de sí la blusa y echándosela al brazo también. «_Será mejor que empieces a controlar estas pequeñas flaquezas si no quieres que en Hogwarts te tomen por el pito del sereno_».  
Miró hacia las escaleras y, suspirando de nuevo, subió hacia la habitación.

* * *

Hermione se levantó rápidamente cuando notó que alguien empujaba la puerta. Se quedó a varios pasos, con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos hinchados por el llanto.  
Severus entró en la habitación con expresión imperturbable. Se acercó a ella y le puso en las manos sus dos prendas.

—No sé cómo pensabas vestirte sin ellas.

Hermione susurró un inaudible "gracias", no atreviéndose a mirar a Snape a los ojos. ¿Y si leía sus dudas en ellos? ¿Y si decidía apartarse de ella para siempre? No quería darle una excusa para que lo hiciera.  
Severus la miró durante un instante más, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Y fue entonces, observando su ancha espalda, su pelo negro y lacio y su porte señorial y orgulloso, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus dudas no tenían sentido. Ella había sabido casi desde el principio quién era realmente el chico del que se había enamorado. Había sido plenamente consciente de que, más tarde o más temprano, lo que había ocurrido precisamente ese día podía pasar, y había afirmado con los dientes apretados que eso no supondría ninguna diferencia significativa. «_Yo me he enamorado de Severus Snape... No de una cara, o un cuerpo, o una edad, sino de un corazón, una piel, una forma de hablar y de mirar... Y eso no cambia nunca mientras la persona sea la misma_». Lo miró un momento más y, corriendo hacia él, lo abrazó por la espalda. Severus se puso rígido. Justo en el momento en que empezaba a pensar que había controlado muy bien la situación, Hermione hacía eso... «_¿Por qué me haces esto, Hermione? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? Por favor, suéltame. Te lo suplico..._».

—Granger— empezó a decir Severus, dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la chica.

—No, no digas nada— dijo Hermione, poniéndole un dedo en los labios—. Sé que lo que nos espera es difícil, y más difícil será cuando la gente se enteré— un escalofrío la recorrió al imaginarse las caras de sus amigos, de la familia Weasley y también de sus padres—, pero, por nada del mundo, quiero que esto— puso su mano a la altura del corazón de Severus, y condujo la de él hacia la misma posición en su propio pecho— se rompa. No quiero que me separen de ti por estúpidos convencionalismos sociales, ni que nadie opine sobre lo que deberíamos o no deberíamos hacer. Ambos somos adultos, y como tales tenemos poder de decisión. No dejemos que nadie se entrometa, por favor.

—Granger, ¿y qué va a pasar? Tú lo pintas todo muy bonito, pero la realidad es y será horrible... ¿De verdad merece la pena arriesgar toda una vida de prometedores proyectos y prácticamente seguros triunfos por alguien como yo? Piensa bien tu respuesta.

Hermione reflexionó durante un momento y, después, volvió a abrazarlo, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, y pegándose a él todo lo que le permitía lo que diferenciaba a un cuerpo del otro.

— ¿Qué sientes?

Severus contuvo la respiración un momento, preguntándose si mandarlo todo a la mierda por ella sería _lo correcto_. Tras varios segundos de meditación, la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo, Luna Lovegood le había hecho esa misma pregunta... Recordaba perfectamente lo que había contestado, e intentó aplicarlo también a Hermione, pero fue incapaz. Sí, también sentía _calidez_ y _paz, _en eso coincidían... Pero no _sólo_. Experimentaba un exacerbado deseo de protección por el pequeño ser que tenía entre sus brazos, y una ira y un miedo irracionales ante la sola idea de que alguien quisiera separarlo de él...

—Siento... que haya ocurrido esto.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y se atrevió a levantar una mano para acariciarle una mejilla.

—No, esto era lo que tenía que ocurrir.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para condenarnos a la infelicidad?

—No— respondió la chica, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Para qué, entonces?

—Para que me diera cuenta de que, pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo... con todo mi corazón.

Y entonces, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, inclinó la cara del hombre hacia ella y le dio un profundo y prolongado beso. Él cerró los ojos, incapaz de moverse. Un beso de Hermione... Otro beso de Hermione... Y se lo estaba dando a pesar de todo, como se los daba antes, con ternura, con pasión, con... ¿amor? «_Lo que yo te decía, Severus... Completamente estupidizado_», pensó, mientras subía una mano a su nuca y afianzaba la otra en su espalda, apretándola contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

* * *

***Eule: Lechuza en alemán.**

****Personalmente, al Severus adulto me lo imagino como Alan Rickman caracterizado, y ya no puedo separar una imagen de la otra. Por ello, las descripciones que haga de él a partir de ahora, se adecuarán de un modo u otro al físico del actor inglés.**

**Aquí queda un nuevo capítulo, el que supone el gozne entre las dos partes diferenciadas de la historia. Espero que no os haya defraudado el capítulo, y que sigáis aquí hasta que la historia concluya.**

**Desde ya, daros las gracias por los comentarios y por las lecturas. La verdad es que me animan mucho a seguir.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	31. El duro golpe de la realidad

**_Cap. 31: El duro golpe de la realidad_**

—Déjame ir contigo.

—No puede ser, Hermione.

Severus estaba terminando de abrocharse un abrigo negro largo, mientras la Gryffindor se ataba el zapato derecho a pocos pasos de él.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Hermione...— dijo Snape con aire cansado— No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar, y prefiero que tú no estés delante.

—Lo que ha ocurrido... nos incumbe a los dos, Severus.

—No, Hermione, me concierne a mí. Y tú, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a pasar el resto de las Navidades con la prole de los Weasley. Es lo más conveniente.

— ¿Conveniente, para quién? ¿Para Dumbledore o para ti? Porque en lo que a mí respecta...

— ¡Suficiente, Granger!— exclamó Severus con brusquedad, provocando que Hermione enmudeciera—. No puedes venir conmigo. Fin de la cuestión.

—Severus, que ahora vuelvas a tener cuarenta años, no te da derecho a...

— ¿Has terminado?

— ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si me cortas a mitad de frase?— se ofuscó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me refería a tus zapatos... Tenemos que irnos.

Hermione bufó con fastidio. Definitivamente, el volver a su cuerpo original le había devuelto su acostumbrada mala leche... Y eso lo hacía enormemente atractivo. A Hermione le atraía poderosamente la idea de que ese hombre que se empeñaba en parecer un desagradable hijo de puta, en realidad era capaz de llorar y de sentir, y de abrazarla como si fuese lo más precioso del mundo.

—Si era eso, ya estoy lista, profesor Snape— respondió con sarcasmo, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Severus dio dos grandes zancadas y la agarró de la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia sí. Hermione se dio cuenta de que echaba lumbre por los ojos.

—Granger, ¿te estás poniendo chula conmigo?

— ¿Yo? ¡De ninguna manera!— contestó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—Bien, porque no sería lo más apropiado en tu situación...— explicó Severus, sin ceder ni un ápice su sujección.

— ¡Suélteme, profesor! Si no quiere que lo acompañe, no tiene por qué agarrarme como un perrito.

—Evitaré hacer una aberrante comparación por respeto a los cánidos, y procederé a advertirte que como sigas empeñada en tratarme de usted cuando estemos solos, no tendré más remedio que castigarte...

— ¡Uy, mira cómo tiemblo!— exclamó Hermione con tono de burla, consiguiendo soltarse al fin.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

—Me aburres, Granger— comentó cansinamente, dándose la vuelta.

Saboreó como si fuera miel el instante que tardó Hermione en agarrarlo de la parte de abrigo que tocaba su espalda, obligándolo a darse la vuelta. Al girarse, su cara era una máscara indescifrable.

— ¡Eres un murciélago bastardo, Snape!

—Y tú una insufrible sabelotodo, Granger. No has descubierto nada nuevo.

— ¡Arg, eres insoportable! No sé cómo puedo estar enamorada de ti.

Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Severus la empujó con su propio cuerpo hasta que su espalda tocó la dura superficie de la puerta con un golpe seco. El hombre colocó entonces las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y se inclinó sobre ella. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. «_¿Por qué, aunque haya vuelto a ser el de antes, sigue teniendo esas reacciones que me hacen temblar?_». La chica retiró la mirada.

— ¿No lo sabes?— preguntó Severus en un susurro, haciendo gala de su tono de voz más sedoso.

Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar la mirada del hombre, y el ligero y delicioso escalofrío que había ido erizando cada poro de su piel.

— ¿No... lo... sabes?— volvió a preguntar el profesor, pegando la boca a su oído y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla con la nariz.

La chica suspiró sin poder contenerse. Apretó un poco la mandíbula contra la cara de Severus, girando un tanto la cabeza, lo que provocó que sus bocas quedaran a pocos centímetros la una de la otra.

—No... No lo sé— susurró Hermione, pasándose la lengua por los labios—. ¿Por qué no me lo recuerdas?

Severus esbozó media sonrisa sarcástica, girando su cabeza otro tanto.

— ¿De verdad tengo que recordártelo?— preguntó, posando los labios sobre los de Hermione, pero sin besarla.

—Estoy demasiado aturdida como para pensar por mí misma— respondió ella, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de juntar su boca con la de él.

Severus la besó entonces, sin poder controlar que se le escapara una risilla entre dientes. Hermione lo agarró por las solapas del abrigo y se puso de puntillas. «_Humm, además ahora es más alto..._», rió para sí, sintiendo cómo los brazos del hombre la rodeaban para completar el abrazo.

* * *

Hermione cogió aire. La repentina visión a lo lejos de la Madriguera había llenado su pecho de una angustia devoradora. Entrar allí suponía no volver a ver a Severus en todas las vacaciones, y no quería. Se abrazó un poco más a él, intentando darle a entender que no deseaba su inminente separación. Severus respondió a su abrazo aumentando la presión con que la sujetaba. Habían hecho una aparición conjunta, y aún permanecían en la misma posición en que habían llegado.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí— comentó Severus, como si no resultase la cosa más obvia del mundo en ese momento.

—Sí— corroboró Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—Pues vamos— añadió el hombre, separándola de sí con cuidado—. Te acompañaré hasta dentro.

—Gracias, papá— dijo, poniendo una mueca sarcástica tanto por ese deseo de ir con ella hasta la casa de los Weasley, como por haberle visto separarse más de un paso de ella y echar a andar. «_¿Otra vez las apariencias, Severus?_», pensó, caminando tras él. «_Bueno, supongo que es lo que toca_».

—No creas que voy allí por mi gusto... Pero necesito una chimenea.

Hermione frunció el ceño, y apresuró el paso, adelantándolo. Severus no tardó en alcanzarla, sin decir nada, pero sonriendo como si hubiera contado un chiste graciosísimamente macabro.

* * *

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la puerta de la casa, pasando por un jardín descuidado y plagado de gnomos. Hermione miró a Severus antes de llamar dos veces con los nudillos. Una agitada Molly Weasley apareció en el umbral, con el pelo alborotado y un cuchillo de tamaño medio en la mano derecha. Miró a Hermione con los brazos en jarra.

— ¡Hermione!— exclamó con asombro—. Pero, ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido?— el tono pasó de entusiasmado a enfadado en una milésima de segundo—. ¡Estábamos todos muy preocupados! No sabíamos si...

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver la oscura silueta de Severus Snape a un par de pasos por detrás de Hermione.

— ¡Profesor!— se le escapó con la voz más alta de lo normal, mirándolo con pasmo—. No lo esperábamos. ¿A qué debemos su visita?

—El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que acompañara a la señorita Granger hasta aquí— contestó, sin que su voz denotase ningún tipo de emoción—. Espero que no le moleste...

—No, no, claro que no— mal-disimuló Molly, haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

Hermione entró temblorosa en la casa en la que había sido tan feliz en otras ocasiones, mirando cada rincón con recelo, como si un pelador de patatas o una tetera fueran a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que había pasado entre Snape y ella durante ese tiempo que había estado fuera. Miró de reojo a Severus, que caminaba a su lado, y vio el rictus de desagrado que se le había formado en la cara al pisar el suelo de aquella bulliciosa cocina, con los labios finos grotescamente fruncidos.

— ¿Quiere tomar algo?— preguntó Molly, acercándose a los fogones—. ¿Unas tostadas y unos huevos fritos, quizás?

«_¿Y por qué no un poco de panceta muy aceitosa? ¿Qué quieres, que me ponga como un cerdo, Molly Weasley?_», pensó Snape con ironía, enarcando una ceja. Denegó con la cabeza, mirando disimuladamente a Hermione, que luchaba por contener una carcajada.

— ¿Y tú, Hermione?

—Si tuviera zumo de calabaza, señora Weasley...

Como respuesta, una jarra se deslizó por el aire, se volcó un poco sobre una copa de cristal y vertió parte del líquido anaranjado que contenía. Cuando estuvo casi llena, la copa flotó hasta Hermione, que la cogió en el aire y bebió un sorbo. Estaba frío y no demasiado dulce... Justo como a ella le gustaba.

— ¿Herms?— preguntó una vocecita femenina desde la puerta.

Ginny Weasley entró en la cocina dando saltitos, y se acercó a su amiga a darle dos besos. No tardó mucho en reparar en Severus, que mirada la escena con una mezcla de sarcasmo y dentera. La sorpresa de la pelirroja fue considerable, pero fue capaz de disimular bastante bien.

—Buenos días, profesor. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

«_Una copia exacta de su madre... ¿Estará destinada también a ser una coneja?_». La sola idea le produjo un escalofrío. «_La coneja... de Potter. ¡Me horrorizo sólo de pensarlo!_».

—Buenos días, señorita Weasley. Lo que me trae por aquí, me temo, no es de su incumbencia.

—Me alegra verlo después de su... excedencia— comentó Ginny, quitándole a Hermione la copa de zumo de las manos y bebiendo ella.

Severus contestó con un gruñido a su mirada escrutadora. ¿Por qué lo miraba así esa niña? ¿Y, estaba seguro, había distinguido un claro tono irónico en su última frase? ¿Sabría ella algo? ¿Le habría contado Hermione algo? Estuvo tentado de emplear la Legeremancia, pero se dijo que podría ocurrirle algo a sus partes pudendas de hacerlo en la cocina de su propia madre.

— ¿Hermione?

Un larguirucho pelirrojo, seguido de un moreno de ojos verdes y pelo alborotado, entraron en la cocina. Ambos corrieron hacia su amiga, pero fue Ron el que llegó primero y abrazó a Hermione. Ginny, muy perspicaz, miró disimuladamente a Severus, y se dio cuenta de que éste había apretado casi imperceptiblemente la mano izquierda, aunque la expresión de su cara se mantenía inalterable.  
El pelirrojo se separó de su amiga y la sujetó por los hombros.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

—Ya, es que...— balbuceó Hermione, mirando disimuladamente a Severus.

—Pero, ¿estás bien? Hermione, tienes que contárnoslo todo.

Ron dejó de mirar a la chica con ojos de poseído cuando su hermana le dio un codazo en las costillas. Eso hizo que el pelirrojo se percatase de la presencia de su antiguo profesor de Pociones en la cocina de su casa. Miró a Harry, tragando saliva a la vez que soltaba a Hermione.

—Hola, profesor— se lanzó Harry, dando un paso hacia él—. Feliz Navidad.

—Potter...— contestó Severus, inclinando levemente la cabeza, y sin dejar de fulminar a Ron con la mirada.

— ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Nada que te importe, Potter. Que yo sepa, el profesor Dumbledore no...

— ¿Dumbledore lo ha enviado? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Tsk, tsk— Severus puso una mueca de fastidio mientras chascaba la lengua—. Nada que no se pueda resolver sin la ayuda de _el_ _Elegido_, Potter.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Definitivamente, Snape nunca cambiaría. Daba igual que le hubiera salvado la vida cuando le mordió Nagini, que limpiase su nombre delante de todo el mundo mágico y del propio Voldemort o que le hubiese intentado demostrar hasta la saciedad que él no era su padre... Severus Snape seguía siendo el mismo cabrón grasiento de siempre.

—Bueno, profesor...— dijo Molly, mientras ponía a remover un caldero en uno de los fogones de la cocina—. Nos tiene en ascuas: ¿Podría decirnos si le podemos ayudar en algo más?

—Sólo en una cosa— contestó Severus, separando sus ojos negros de los verdes de Harry—. Si pudiera usar su chimenea...

—Oh, sí, claro... Ningún problema— dijo la señora Weasley, contenta en su fuero interno de librarse de la presencia del siniestro profesor—. Si viene conmigo...

Molly Weasley echó a andar hacia el salón, y Snape fue tras ella, pero se paró a mitad de camino. Se dio la vuelta muy despacio, fijando su mirada en la joven castaña que esperaba de pie al lado de Ginny Weasley.

—Señorita Granger, hay una última cosa que me gustaría tratar con usted.

La señora Weasley retrocedió unos pasos y se paró a la altura de Severus.

—Si necesitan hablar en privado, también puede usar la chimenea del despacho de Arthur. No la utilizamos mucho, pero no veo por qué no habría de funcionar.

—Me parece correcto. ¿Viene, Granger, o necesita unos minutos más para confraternizar con sus amigos?

—No, ya voy, profesor— contestó Hermione, apretando las mandíbulas.

Severus y Hermione salieron de la cocina en pos de Molly Weasley. Los tres amigos se quedaron solos en la cocina.

—Fiuuu— se le escapó a Ron en cuanto hubieron desaparecido—, casi me da algo. ¿Snape, aquí? Algo grave ha tenido que pasar con Hermione si ha provocado que el murciélago volviera.

—Sí, es extraño. Además, no parecía el mismo de siempre— dijo Harry, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla en actitud pensativa—. Quiero decir— aclaró, al ver la ceja alzada de Ron—, que había algo en su actitud que resultaba diferente. Y ha acompañado a Hermione...

— ¿Y qué?— preguntó Ron con indignación—. También a ti te estuvo salvando la vida durante siete años a la vez que te la amargaba... Snape es así. ¿Tú qué crees, Ginny?— dijo, mirando a su hermana, que parecía haberse quedado en Babia.

— ¿Mmm?— murmuró la chica, volviéndose hacia Ron.

— ¿Que qué opinas de lo que ha pasado?

Ginny volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. Sabía que había algo raro en todo eso, algo más raro de lo que su hermano y Harry podían llegar a imaginar. No era normal cómo se había comportado Snape durante el tiempo que había pasado en la cocina. Había un motivo oculto. ¿Tendría ella razón en sus sospechas? Todo era demasiado disparatado, pero sabía que nada era imposible. Y el profesor le recordaba tanto a otra persona...

—Creo, chicos— contestó al fin—, que os estáis ahogando en un vaso de agua. Snape siempre ha sido así.

* * *

La puerta se cerró detrás de Hermione cuando la señora Weasley salió de la habitación que ella había llamado el _despacho de Arthur_. En realidad, se trataba de un estrecho cuchitril lleno de trastos muggles viejos y papeles amarillentos encima de lo que, Severus supuso, sería un desvencijado escritorio. Dejó encima la pequeña maceta de polvos flu que la señora Weasley le había dado antes de marcharse y se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—Debo irme, Granger.

—Lo sé— contestó la chica, bajando la cabeza.

—No sé cuándo volveremos a vernos... Quizá en ningún momento más durante las vacaciones— comentó un momento después, mirándola con intensidad.

Hermione levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

—Pero supongo que nos reencontraremos en Hogwarts. No creo que Dumbledore me despida a estas alturas...

—Ya...

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione volvió a bajar los ojos, que cada vez se le humedecían más. No quería llorar delante de él y que pensara que era una niña estúpida, desbordada de un sentimentalismo excesivo y demasiado _azucarada_ como para estar con él. No quería mostrarse débil, vulnerable e infantil cuando él permanecía inalterable, frío, tieso como un palo y sarcástico. Le oyó murmurar algo, pero fue tan leve el susurro, que pensó que se lo había imaginado. Siguió examinando la separación de las baldosas del suelo, intentando calcular cuántos centímetros habría de una esquina a otra.

—Hermione...

Ese susurro de voz con el que había pronunciado su nombre la recorrió como una tira de seda. Se le puso la carne de gallina a la vez que iba subiendo la mirada por la oscura figura que conformaba el físico de Snape. Paró en su rostro, ya no tan duro ni tan sarcástico, sino mucho más humano. «_Por fin sus ojos denotan algún tipo de emoción. Estaba empezando a pensar que había soñado todo lo de anoche_».

—Será mejor que no bajemos la guardia aquí, profesor— dijo Hermione, sintiendo que se le erizaba la garganta por dentro al tener que tratarlo así.

—No hay problema... Le he lanzado un _Modus Mutum*_ a la puerta. Nadie puede oírnos ahora.

La chica se relajó un tanto. Saber que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni la señora Weasley iban a estar espiándolos desde detrás de la puerta suponía un enorme alivio.

—Creo que tenemos que... despedirnos— opinó Severus sin cambiar de postura—. Adiós, Hermione.

La chica tuvo que conseguir bajar el nudo que bloqueaba su garganta para poder decir, sin apenas voz:

—Adiós, Severus.

Se miraron un momento, hasta que Hermione no pudo aguantarlo más y corrió hacia él, chocándose contra su pecho al abrazarlo. Severus la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza.

—No quiero que te vayas— la oyó sollozar, sufriendo con cada nuevo espasmo nervioso de ella.

—Ya lo hemos hablado... No es lo más conveniente que pasemos juntos más tiempo del necesario, por ahora. Las sospechas nos ahogarían y amargarían el poco o mucho tiempo en compañía el uno del otro.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que me dan igual los demás, Severus? Quiero estar contigo. No es justo que tú pases solo las Navidades por lo que pueda decir la gente... ¡No me da la gana aceptarlo!

— ¡Ay, pequeña! La vida no es justa... casi nunca. Deberías empezar a aceptarlo.

— ¿Casi nunca?— preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Severus la separó de él lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos. Hermione esperaba que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que le diera a entender qué había querido decir con ese _casi nunca_. Pero el hombre permaneció callado, serio, con los labios apretados.  
Ya se había decidido a preguntarle de nuevo a qué se refería, cuando él, bruscamente, la tomó de los hombros y la levantó lo justo y necesario para besarla. Hermione lo sintió como si una ola inmensa se volcase con toda su fuerza sobre ella, devorándola, absorbiéndola y lanzándola sobre unas aguas inestables que sólo le permitían a su cuerpo moverse por los vaivenes que la propia corriente dictaba... Y, de pronto, de nuevo en el suelo del despacho, bajo el techo de la casa de los Weasley. Enfocó la mirada, mientras trataba de que su respiración volviera a su estado normal, y vio a Severus ya dentro de la chimenea, con el puño derecho cerrado y el brazo paralelo al suelo. Un instante después, le oyó decir:

—Despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

Y desapareció en un mar de llamas verdes.

* * *

Fawkes entró por la ventana en dirección a su percha. Había salido a estirar las alas al frío aire mañanero, aprovechando que el director no estaba en el despacho aquel día. Los retratos dormitaban, y la serie de extraños artefactos que coleccionaba Albus emitían curiosos sonidos de un modo constante. El fénix llegó a su brazo de reposo y se asió firmemente con las garras. Levantó la cabeza a los pocos minutos, intuyendo que Dumbledore no tardaría en llegar. Efectivamente, con un suave giro del pomo, el director entró en el despacho, seguido de Minerva McGonagall.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Albus?— preguntó la profesora cuando aún no habían llegado al escritorio del anciano.

—Siéntate, Minerva, por favor— contestó el director, señalándole con una mano que tomase asiento mientras él acariciaba el tupido plumaje de Fawkes.

—Me preocupó mucho tu lechuza. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Les ha ocurrido algo a Potter o a los demás?

—No. Los chicos están bien, por suerte...

— ¿Tiene que ver con Severus?

El director asintió, dirigiéndose a su asiento. Se sentía muy viejo... Mucho más viejo de lo que se había sentido en años.

—Ayer, la señorita Granger se desapareció de la Madriguera y aún, que yo sepa, no ha aparecido.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo mis sospechas de cuál fue su destino, pero...

— ¿Sospechas? ¡Por Merlín, Albus, es prácticamente obvio a dónde ha ido! ¿Por que no fuiste a la casa de Severus directamente?

—Porque no tengo pruebas, Minerva.

—Por favor, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Sabes tan bien como yo que esa chica ha ido a encontrarse con él. Y en cuanto a lo de las pruebas... Como si alguna vez las hubieras necesitado. Te podrías haber presentado allí con cualquier excusa, para felicitarle las fiestas, por ejemplo. No... Si no has hecho nada, es porque ya has pensado en algo. ¿Me equivoco?

Dumbledore no contestó, pero un inequívoco brillo cruzó sus ojos rápidamente. Sí, Minerva tenía razón. Él no dejaba nada al azar. Había tenido un momento de debilidad, de duda, pero, por una vez, había pensado que lo más conveniente era dejar que las aguas siguieran su curso. Esperaba ver confirmadas sus conjeturas en breve tiempo.  
Un fogonazo de luz verde procedente de la chimenea los sobresaltó a ambos. Un Severus Snape adulto, deshecho en maldiciones y juramentos salió de ella, llenando la alfombra del director de ceniza en cantidades industriales.  
McGonagall se levantó, con las gafas caídas hasta la mitad de la nariz y los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Lo que menos se habría imaginado habría sido ver salir al hombre que tantas ganas tenía de estrangular por estar pervirtiendo a niñas en el colegio de la chimenea del director.

— ¡Maldito montón de cochambre! ¡Si quieres salir con mierda hasta en el apellido, utiliza una chimenea perteneciente los Weasley!— exclamó en voz alta a nadie en particular, sacudiéndose con violencia la ropa y el pelo, ensuciando aún más la alfombra.

—Hola, Severus— la tranquila voz de Dumbledore pareció sacarlo de círculo vicioso de insultos en el que había entrado, provocando que se diera cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién.

Pasó los ojos del director a McGonagall, y de McGonagall al director otra vez, y así hasta en cuatro ocasiones. Se puso todo lo recto que pudo, y moldeó la expresión de su cara.

—Hola, Albus.

—Me alegro de verte... de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás pasando las vacaciones?

—Frías, como de costumbre.

McGonagall los observaba de hito en hito, atónita por el carácter frívolo de la conversación. ¿Es que Albus no veía que Snape volvía a ser el de siempre? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba, teniendo en cuenta que Hermione Granger había pasado una noche entera con él? ¡Merlín, no quería ni imaginarse qué había podido pasar entre ellos!

— ¿Has recibido muchos regalos?

—Los de siempre...

—Espero que la lechuza que envié con mi felicitación llegase bien.

—Sí, perfectamente puntual, como de costumbre.

— ¡Bueno, ya está bien!— se metió la profesora—. ¿Qué diablos haces preguntándole por sus regalos, Albus?— se giró hacia Snape—. Dinos dónde está Hermione Granger.

—Que yo sepa, en la Madriguera— contestó Severus con aire aburrido—. Es allí donde suele pasar las Navidades, ¿no? Bueno, tampoco es que me interese demasiado...

—No te hagas el tonto, Severus, que Albus me lo ha contado _todo_. Ayer se fue de la casa de los Weasley mediante la desaparición y no ha aparecido todavía...

Una pequeña lechuza la interrumpió a mitad de discurso. Entró en el despacho y se posó sobre el brazo del sillón de Albus, ululando sin parar, y dejando una carta encima de la mesa. Dumbledore la abrió rápidamente, aunque ya se imaginaba qué diría: la lechuza era nada menos que Pigwidgeon, la mascota que Sirius le había regalado a Ron después de destapar que Scabbers no era una rata normal y corriente. A pesar de los años que llevaba con su dueño, la pequeña ave había sido incapaz de madurar.  
Leyó la breve misiva con atención y, al terminar, levantó la mirada hacia sus dos profesores.

—Has sido muy amable acompañando a Hermione hasta la Madriguera en mi nombre, Severus— dijo en un tono que sonaba a todo menos a agradecimiento—, pero eso debiste hacerlo _antes._

—Creí que éste sería el momento oportuno. De todos modos, la he devuelto de una pieza. No veo el problema por ninguna parte.

— ¡Qué!— exclamó McGonagall sobresaltada, haciendo que sus gafas llegasen a tocar la punta de su nariz—. Esa chica ha pasado una noche sola contigo, en tu casa... ¿Y dices que no ves el problema por ninguna parte?

—Aún no has dicho en qué habitación ni en qué cama, Minerva...— repuso Snape con sarcasmo, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. No montes un escándalo todavía.

Como respuesta, la profesora subió la mano y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Severus trastabilló un par de pasos, mirándola con rabia.

— ¿Qué... crees... que estás... haciendo?— preguntó el hombre con la voz tan aterciopelada como amenazante, sacando su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

McGonagall sacó también la suya, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, las varitas salieron volando de sus manos y fueron a parar a las de Albus.

—No voy a permitir ningún tipo de enfrentamiento en mi despacho, y mucho menos en el colegio.

—Eso debió advertírselo a su profesora de Transformaciones cuando se le ocurrió que podía ser propicio abofetearme.

—Basta, Severus. Minerva, por favor, déjanos solos.

La profesora se acercó a coger la varita que le tendía el anciano director, sin dejar de fulminar a Snape con la mirada.  
Severus la siguió con los ojos hasta que salió del despacho. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, una voz lo obligó a girarse.

— ¿Y bien, Severus?

* * *

***Modus Mutum: Hechizo que me he inventado para silenciar la puerta. Del latín, _modus _= modo; _mutum_ = mudo.**

**¡Fiuuuuu! Por fin actualizo, diréis... Sí, siento haber tardado tanto, y mucho más que varios de esos comentarios que me escribís no hayan recibido respuesta todavía, pero lo harán. Lo prometo.**

**En este capítulo ya hemos podido ver a un Severus adulto, pero incapaz de recuperar del todo su forma de ser (sí, la culpable es Hermione, se mire por donde se mire), y va a tener que batallar contra eso hasta el final del curso, por lo menos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y que no me mandéis demasiados crucios en vuestros comentarios.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	32. Confesiones o no tanto

**_Cap. 32: Confesiones... o no tanto_**

— ¿Y bien qué, Dumbledore?

El director lo miró durante un instante, taladrando sus ojos con sus expresivas pupilas perspicaces.

—Que ahora, Severus, quiero que me cuentes qué ocurrió ayer tras la desaparición de la señorita Granger de la casa de Molly y Arthur.

—No tengo nada que decir— contestó el profesor con gesto aburrido.

—Severus— repuso el anciano con aire cansado—, sabes que me sería muy fácil averiguarlo sin necesidad de preguntar...

— ¿Piensa usar Legeremancia conmigo, director?— preguntó, enarcando una ceja—. Porque me temo que es lo menos aterrador que me han dicho nunca.

—Claro que no, Severus. Sé perfectamente que no serviría de nada.

—O quizás prefiera optar por la tortura...— continuó Severus como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. Ya no sé qué métodos le parecen pertinentes para alcanzar sus fines y cuáles no...

—Me ofendes, hijo. Tal como me pintas, parezco un manipulador desalmado.

—Tal vez lo de _desalmado_ sea excesivo.

Una nueva mirada cargada de intensidad se clavó en sus ojos.

—Bien, pues me permito decir que no va a ser necesario usar la tortura, como tú sugerías... Lo vamos a hablar sin la necesidad de que haga nada.

— ¿Está apelando a mi buena voluntad a la hora de colaborar, Dumbledore?

—En absoluto, Severus. Sé perfectamente que ésa te la dejaste olvidada en un armario hace años. Estoy apelando a tu capacidad racional. Si no eres capaz de sacarla a flote, siempre puedo intentar encontrar la de la señorita Granger.

Severus sintió que la saliva se le congelaba en la garganta.

—Estoy seguro de que una conversación con ella resultaría de lo más esclarecedora.

—No se atreverá...— murmuró el profesor, apretando los dientes.

—Supongo que la señorita Granger no tendrá mayor inconveniente que tú en que charlemos.

—Déjela en paz, Dumbledore. El problema lo tiene conmigo. Mantenga a Hermione al margen de esto.

—No puedo mantenerla al margen cuando ya está metida en este asunto hasta el cuello.

—Hágame caso... No la involucre en esto.

— ¿A qué viene ese arrebato protector, Severus? ¿No habíamos quedado la última vez que hablamos que te mantendrías alejado de ella?

—Resulta obvio que no.

—Quizás se trate de mi memoria, pero juraría que...

—Que usted dijese eso, no significa que yo obedeciese- aclaró Severus con aire cansino.

—Ya veo... De todos modos, y como creo que este asunto pone en riesgo su seguridad, me veo en la obligación de intervenir.

— ¿Que su seguridad corre peligro? Por favor, no diga estupideces.

— ¿Estupideces, Severus? Dime que esta noche pasada no ocurrió nada que deba preocuparme y no te preguntaré nada más.

Snape retiró la mirada, fijándola de nuevo en la alfombra llena de ceniza. Dumbledore se levantó con sorprendente agilidad y fue hacia él con presteza. Cuando estuvo delante, lo agarró de las solapas de su abrigo y lo obligó a que lo mirase. Severus se dio cuenta de que el director estaba verdaderamente furioso. Sus ojos centelleaban, y tenía las aletas de la nariz más dilatadas de lo normal.

—Severus, ¿qué has hecho?— preguntó con la voz ahogada, zarandeándolo con debilidad.

Snape no contestó. Ni siquiera movió un músculo que denotara algún sentimiento. Nada.

— ¿Cómo has podido, Severus? No es más que una niña.

El hombre no pudo evitar que en su mente se formara la escena de la noche anterior: cómo había recorrido con las manos sus curvas de mujer, cómo se había ido deteniendo en cada poro de su cuerpo para acariciarlo, y cómo había saboreado la piel de su cuello, y de sus senos, y de...

—Nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos— dijo Dumbledore, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Le soltó el abrigo y se volvió a su asiento, dejándose caer como si se acabase de hacer un esfuerzo inconmensurable.

—Yo no lo planeé, Dumbledore. Y, sin embargo, pasó. Y pasó porque ambas partes quisimos.

El director apoyó los dedos de la mano derecha en los de la izquierda y se quedó mirándolos fijamente.

—Supongo que ya no hay solución posible a eso— levantó los ojos hasta colocarlos en Severus—. Y, ¿cuándo te transformaste? Cuando te encontraste con la señorita Granger, ¿ya había ocurrido?

— ¿El qué?

—La transformación, Severus. ¿Tenías ya tu auténtico cuerpo?

—No... no lo tenía.

— ¿Quieres decir...?

—Exactamente eso, director: volví a mi antiguo cuerpo después de pasar la noche con ella.

* * *

—Vamos, Herms... ¿No vas a contarme dónde estuviste?

—Ya te he dicho que no, Ginny. No insistas.

Aprovechando que Harry y Ron estaban practicando quidditch en el jardín, la única joven pelirroja de la familia había acorralado a Hermione en su habitación, negándose a dejarla salir hasta que confesara. Tenía una ligera (y le daba la impresión de que bastante acertada) idea de dónde y con quién había pasado su amiga la noche, pero quería que fuera ella quien se lo contara, y no que tuviera que sacárselo a la fuerza.

—Oh, por favor, Herms... Estamos solas. Es el momento perfecto para que te desahogues conmigo.

—Es que no necesito desahogarme, Ginny.

—Claro que sí. Seguro que estás desesperada por contarle a alguien quién te ha hecho ese bonito chupetón.

Inconscientemente, Hermione se llevó una mano al cuello. Ginny se echó a reír.

— ¡No tiene gracia!— se ofuscó la castaña, subiéndose hasta darlo de sí el cuello de su jersey.

—Pero si no pasa nada. Mira, a mí Harry también me los ha hecho en alguna que otra ocasión.

Hermione enrojeció aún más. En esos momentos, habría pagado con oro líquido porque hubiera sido Harry, y no Severus, quien le hubiera hecho esa marca.

—Bueno, si no quieres decírmelo... Está bien, tú te lo pierdes. Cambiemos de tema— mintió la pelirroja, intentando que su amiga bajase la guardia.

—Vale— aceptó Hermione, relajándose un tanto.

—Qué sorpresa que haya sido el profesor Snape quien te haya acompañado hasta aquí. ¿Te dijo algo de dónde había estado estos meses pasados?

—Ginny— contestó Hermione, aclarándose la garganta para que la voz no le temblara—, ya sabes cómo es Snape. Si le hubiera preguntado dónde ha pasado su excedencia, me habría chupado la sangre.

Al hacer este símil, recordó la marca del cuello, y se puso tan roja que su amiga tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse. Hermione estaba muy graciosa cuando quería ocultar algo obvio.

— ¿No habéis hablado de nada?

—De nada. Hemos venido callados todo el camino.

— ¿Y cómo habéis llegado?

Hermione pensó que no había ningún motivo para mentirle.

—Por aparición conjunta.

— ¿Desde dónde?

—Pues desde... Desde... ¿Y qué más da desde dónde, Ginny?

—Mujer, eso quizá podría darnos una idea de dónde ha estado el profesor estos meses...

— ¿Y a mí qué me importa dónde haya estado Snape?

— ¿En serio no sientes ni una pizca de curiosidad?

—No.

Ginny la miró con el ceño fruncido. Puso los brazos en jarra, al más puro estilo "Molly Weasley", y enfrentó a Hermione.

—Hermione, confiesa ya. ¿No es verdad que has pasado la noche con Stefan Stapleton?

—Ay, Ginny...

— ¿Y no es cierto también que ése no es su verdadero nombre?

—Estás diciendo tonterías— dijo Hermione, sintiendo que sus manos eran recorridas por un temblor incontrolable.

—Y sabes tan bien como yo que el profesor Snape no se ha ausentado por una excedencia...

«_¡Lo sabe! No entiendo cómo, pero lo sabe_», pensó la castaña, tragando saliva. Empezó a atusarse de un modo compulsivo la manga izquierda de su jersey.

—Y parece que no le ha hecho demasiada gracia ver a Ron abrazándote... Vamos, Herms... ¿Has estado con él?

—No sé a qué te refieres— respondió la chica, empezando a perder la compostura.

—Stefan Stapleton y el profesor Snape son la misma persona, ¿verdad?

A Hermione se le escapó de golpe todo el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones. Miró a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas encendidas. No había nada de malo en confiar en su amiga, pero si se lo contaba... ¿Qué pensaría de ella? En el último momento, decidió seguir fingiendo. No soportaría que la pelirroja la mirase con otros ojos, como si estuviera cometiendo la peor de las perversiones. Se carcajeó con risa falsa, rezando interiormente porque aún estuviera a tiempo de corregir su actitud insegura acerca del tema.

—Por favor, Ginny, ¡vaya historias te montas! Stapleton y Snape, ¿la misma persona? No sé de dónde te has sacado eso, pero será mejor que no lo vayas comentando por ahí... Te mirarán como si estuvieras loca.

Ginny alzó una ceja, mirando a Hermione con suspicacia. Había dado en el clavo, lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué su amiga se empeñaba en negárselo? ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella?

—Sí, vale, he pasado la noche con Stapleton— admitió Hermione, siguiendo con las risas—, y esta mañana tenía a Snape en la puerta de su casa, esperándome con su cara de mala leche habitual para venir aquí.

Lo que le estaba contando, no era mentira del todo: Había pasado la noche con aquél a quien todos conocían como Stefan Stapleton, y esa mañana, el Severus adulto y profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts la había agarrado con mala leche junto a la puerta de _su_ casa para ir a la de los Weasley. Pensarlo de esa manera la alivió un tanto.  
Aguantó la mirada de sospecha de Ginny durante un momento más, hasta que la pelirroja pareció darse por vencida.

—Quizá sí sea una idea disparatada...— aceptó, bajando los brazos y volviendo a sentarse.

—Avísame cuando quieras volver a contarme un chiste de esos sobre Snape, por favor. Es demasiado para mi pobre corazón.

Ginny arrugó el morro, pero al instante siguiente, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su cara.

—Bueno, está bien. Ahora, olvidándonos de Snape...— dijo en un tono más meloso.

«_Ojalá pudiera_», pensó Hermione con resignación. Pero no podía. No podía borrar de su mente el recuerdo de sus ojos oscuros, su nariz acariciándole la mejilla o la sensación que le subía desde los dedos de los pies cuando la besaba. Y se dio cuenta de que no pensaba en él como Stefan Stapleton. Las imágenes que de él se formaban en su cabeza eran aquéllas a las que estaba acostumbrada: su profesor de cuarenta años, oscuro, amargado... «_Supongo que nunca lo he visto como un chico de dieciocho años_».

— ¿Qué tal la noche con Stapleton?— preguntó la pelirroja, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Cuando la miró, Hermione se dio cuenta de que entonces sí que no tenía escapatoria... Ginny no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que le diera todos y cada uno de los detalles.

—Muy bien— contestó escuetamente.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

—Que qué más, Hermione, que tengo que sacártelo todo a la fuerza.

—Ah, es que como sólo me has preguntado que qué tal...

—No te hagas la tonta, Hermione. Con ese "qué tal", te estoy pidiendo todos los detalles. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo hicisteis?

Hermione sintió tanta vergüenza, que pensó que se iba a volver pelirroja como su amiga. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. De haber sabido el grito que iba a pegar Ginny, lo hubiera negado todo vehementemente.

— ¡Ah! ¿En serio, Herms? ¡Es increíble! ¡Felicidades, felicidades! ¡Te has beneficiado a Stefan Stapleton!— Ginny corría por la habitación a la vez que ponía voz (en grito) a su alegría.

Hermione, temiendo que la señora Weasley subiera a ver a qué se debía tanto escándalo y acabara descubriéndolo, le lanzó un silencioso _Modus Mutum_ a la puerta. Cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que darle explicaciones a la que habría tenido que ser su suegra.

— ¡Ginny! ¿Podrías parar, por favor? ¡Se va a enterar toda Inglaterra!

La pelirroja bajó de un salto de la cama a la que se había subido, todavía con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. En esos momentos, le daba igual que Hermione no quisiera confirmarle sus sospechas. ¡La chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts se había convertido en mujer! Cuando su hermano se enterara (no por ella, por supuesto), le iba a dar un jamacuco.  
Se sentó encima de la colcha verde con una garra dorada de las _Arpías de Holyhead_ con las piernas cruzadas y miró a su amiga con ojos felices.

—Enhorabuena, Herms— dijo con sinceridad, tendiendo las manos hacia ella.

—Gracias— contestó la castaña, cogiéndolas y presionándolas levemente.

—Bueno, y ahora... Quiero que me lo cuentes ABSOLUTAMENTE todo. Tenemos tiempo hasta la hora de comer, así que empieza ya.

* * *

—Ya veo...

Dumbledore asintió con lentitud, reflexionando sobre lo que Severus le acababa de contar. Otra pieza que parecía confirmar lo que él sospechaba. ¿Debía compartirlo con el chico? Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de su vida.

— ¿Qué opina al respecto, director? ¿Por qué he recuperado mi cuerpo justo después de...?

Prefirió no decirlo. ¿Violentar más las cosas, para qué? Dumbledore sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado entre Hermione y él, y no veía demasiado juicioso provocar la ira del anciano mencionándolo en voz alta.

—No lo sé, Severus— terminó contestando Albus, mientras se mesaba la barba y recuperaba su mirada perdida de algún lugar del despacho.

— ¿Y que no lo sepa nos lleva a...?— añadió Snape con sarcasmo.

—A ningún sitio— dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo por fin a los ojos—. Mantengo lo que te dije hace tiempo en este despacho: Lo que hay entre Hermione y tú no puede continuar.

Severus tragó saliva, manteniéndole la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

—Espero que ahora que ya no tienes dieciocho años, vuelvas a recuperar tu sensatez. No es algo descabellado. No es algo gratuito. No es algo que me guste pedirte, Severus.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué me lo pide si sabe que antes preferiría tirarme desde la torre de Astronomía?

— ¿Tanto así, muchacho?— preguntó Dumbledore con ojos sorprendidos.

— ¿Acaso no lo entiende todavía?— murmuró Severus entre dientes, levantándose y dándole la espalda al anciano.

—Lo siento mucho, hijo. No sabía que tus sentimientos...

—Pero eso no tiene importancia para usted, Dumbledore. Usted siempre actúa de la misma manera. Y somos los demás los que tenemos que sacrificarnos. Sin una explicación. Sin la oportunidad de intentar convencerlo. Usted siempre tiene la respuesta antes de que se le haga la pregunta.

Se dio la vuelta, percatándose de que el anciano lo observaba con atención desde detrás de sus gafas de media luna.

—Déme una razón, una sola, para que lo obedezca también en esta ocasión. Una razón para que renuncie a Granger. Sólo una, no le pido más.

Albus suspiró, derrotado.

—No la tengo, Severus. Antes tenía un motivo, que era evitar que Hermione sufriese, porque pensaba que podrías estar confundido... Tantos cambios en tu vida, tan rápidos, tan violentos... No sabía que pensar. Pero ahora, tus ojos...

Lo miró tan intensamente, que Severus tuvo que estirar aún más la espalda y ponerse rígido como un palo para no perder la compostura.

— ¿Qué ocurre con mis ojos?— preguntó, incómodo, el profesor.

—No había visto ese brillo extraño en ellos desde que Lily...— se cortó a mitad de frase.

Severus carraspeó, mirando hacia otro lado. Había vuelto a mencionarla. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sacarla a colación cuando estaban hablando de Hermione? ¿Qué pretendía remover en sus recuerdos el viejo sentado frente a él?

—Está bien, Severus... No me opongo a que estéis juntos, siempre y cuando esperéis hasta el final de curso. No quiero ningún comportamiento sancionable dentro de los muros de este castillo. Y mucho menos, teniendo que darle explicaciones a Minerva. Creo que no va a perdonármelo nunca.

De haber sido otra persona, habría corrido a abrazar al anciano, feliz como se sentía. «_¿Y ya está? ¿Sin más?_». Pero era Severus Snape. Se limitó a alzar una ceja y a añadir con sarcasmo:

—Tenga cuidado, Dumbledore. Si lo abofeteara como me abofeteó a mí, estoy seguro de que no lo sacaríamos de San Mungo en dos meses.

* * *

—Y... ¿cómo fue?

—Maravilloso— contestó Hermione sin pensar, ruborizándose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno, quiero decir... A ver, me dolió un poco al principio... Me dolió bastante, pero... No sé, todo era tan irreal que pronto dejé de percibir el dolor. Lo sentía sobre mí, sus caricias, su boca... Creo que ha sido la única vez en mi vida en que no he deseado tenerlo todo bajo control.

—Me alegro mucho, Herms. A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy con Harry...

—Ah, ¿pero es que Harry y tú ya...?

—Hace meses— dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Fue al volver a Hogwarts. Lo habíamos hablado durante el verano, pero nunca tuvimos la posibilidad de... llevarlo a la práctica... Ya me entiendes.

Hermione se echó a reír. Aunque no podía creerlo, había sido un verdadero alivio poder compartir con Ginny un momento tan importante para ella. A pesar de haber tenido que ocultarle quién era el causante de tanta felicidad. «_Hermione, este teatro no se mantendrá durante mucho tiempo. Cuando Ginny vea que Stefan no vuelve al colegio pero Severus sí, se confirmarán sus sospechas. Y tú ya no tendrás fuerzas ni argumentos para seguírselo negando_».

—Y...— continuó la pelirroja, ruborizándose un poco— ¿lo viste desnudo? ¿Te vio él a ti?

—Mmm, sí, claro... Hemos dormido desnudos toda la noche.

— ¿Y no te... daba vergüenza?

—No, no sé... Creo que ni siquiera lo pensé. Cuando él empezó a besarme, se me nubló la razón. Se me borró todo rastro de pensamiento coherente que hubiera podido tener un segundo antes. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti sí?

El rubor de Ginny aumentó.

—Bueno, yo... No sé por qué... Me bloquea la idea de que Harry...

— ¿Quién lo iba a decir de la desinhibida Ginny Weasley?— rió Hermione, girando inconscientemente en sus dedos la cadena del colgante que le había regalado Severus la noche anterior.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Ginny, feliz de cambiar de tema, inclinándose hacia delante para verlo mejor.

— ¿El qué, esto?— dijo Hermione, sacando el resto de la joya del interior de su jersey y mostrándosela a su amiga.

— ¡Vaya, Hermione! ¡Es precioso! ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

—Él— contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí. Era de su madre. Él lo llamó la_ Lágrima del Unicornio_. Es un colgante con historia.

—Y él te la contó susurrándotela al oído, ¿no?— aportó Ginny con picardía.

—Más o menos— respondió Hermione entre risas.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y tanto Ron como Harry entraron, empapados, en la habitación.

— ¿Se puede saber qué os ha pasado?— preguntó Ginny, empujando a su hermano para que no se sentara encima de la cama—. Parecéis sopas.

—Es que se puso a nevar hace un rato— contestó Harry, dándole un beso a su novia en la mejilla—, y nos empezamos a calar sin darnos cuenta.

—Sí, mmm... Bueno, ¿de qué hablabais?— dijo Ron, acercándose a Hermione y apoyando la mano en su hombro.

—De cosas de chicas, cotilla— respondió Ginny, mirándolo con sarcasmo.

—Venga, ¿no vais a contárnoslo?

— ¿Nos has visto cara de vociferador, Ronald?— le preguntó su hermana, poniéndose seria de repente.

—Hermione es amiga nuestra antes que tuya... Tenemos derecho a saber dónde ha pasado la noche— se ofuscó el pelirrojo.

—Lo tenéis sólo en caso de que ella quiera contároslo.

—Por eso, seguro que se muere de ganas de hacerlo. ¿A que sí, Herms?

La castaña se puso en pie y miró a sus mojados amigos con gesto divertido. Se giró hacia la pelirroja.

—Ginny, ¿qué te parece si bajamos a ayudar a tu madre con la comida?

—Una excelente idea. ¡Vamos!

Ron se dispuso a seguirlas, pero cuando estaba ya en el umbral, la puerta se le cerró en las narices. Escuchó un par de risas alejarse por el pasillo mientras se daba la vuelta, frotándose el apéndice nasal con gesto dolorido.

— ¿Qué le pasa a estas dos?— le preguntó a Harry, que se había apoyado en el pequeño escritorio que había frente a la cama de su novia.

El Niño que Sobrevivió se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo son, Ron. No creas que nos lo van a contar por las buenas.

—Odio a las tías cuando se ponen misteriosas. ¿Se creen que no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer que averiguar qué nos esconden?

Se produjo un silencio, durante el cual sólo se limitaron a mirarse. Un instante después, salían corriendo escaleras abajo, llamando a las dos chicas a voz en grito.

* * *

**Hey, ¿qué tal todo el mundo?  
Me alegra mucho encontrarme con vosotros de nuevo, y me disculpo por la tardanza... Apenas he escrito últimamente, con la cabeza más puesta en el **_**Buen Amor**_** que en otra cosa. Pero en fin...**

**Espero que no os haya defraudado el capítulo, ni ninguna de las dos conversaciones que tienen lugar en él. Siento que esto pueda parecer un poco de transición, pero es necesario para que siga avanzando la trama.**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo y los comentarios. Aunque tarde en contestarlos, los agradezco de corazón.**

**Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado a **_**Patty**_**, que me lo pidió expresamente, y a la que se lo prometí.**

**Un abrazo a todos**

**L&S**


	33. Una invitación por correspondencia

**_Cap. 33: Una invitación por correspondencia_**

Severus entró en su casa de la calle de la Hilandera y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Odiaba la red flu, así que, después de salir del despacho de Dumbledore, se había desaparecido. Sí, era cierto que nadie podía aparecerse o desaparecerse en Hogwarts, pero ser Severus Snape tenía sus ventajas.  
Había aparecido en una de las calles paralelas a la suya, y había ido andando hasta ella. Le había venido bien para poder pensar: pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida de la noche a la mañana, y nunca mejor dicho, y pensar en Hermione... ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora entre ellos? Cierto era que el viejo no se había opuesto— ya no tenía argumentos válidos para hacerlo—, pero era él quien se sentía como un desaprensivo en esos momentos. Cuando también tenía dieciocho años, todo era muy fácil, pero ahora había vuelto a sus cuarenta de antes, y ya no era un joven lleno de sueños. Ahora— lo sabía bien— volverían a atormentarlo las pesadillas. «_Pero ella no se ha marchado_», dijo su voz interior. «_No se ha marchado a pesar de ver quién volvías a ser... ¡Te ha besado, Severus, por Merlín! Y no lo ha hecho de un modo distinto de como solía, ni por obligación, ni con asco..._».  
Sus pasos resonaron sobre el parquet de la sala vacía. Todo estaba como cuando se habían marchado esa mañana, con el espejo reconstruido encima de la mesa y un rebuño de ropas que nunca podría volver a utilizar aparcado en un rincón. Miró hacia el techo, cogiendo aire. Sí, tal vez todo era diferente... «_Incluso yo_», pensó, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba. Podía ser que la situación hubiera dado un increíble cambio radical, pero nada comparado con su propio cambio interior. Todo su mundo se había visto dado la vuelta, y Hermione había sido la gran responsable de ello. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla ahora delante de todos? Con su vuelta a Hogwarts...

_—Supongo que sería demasiado pedir el poder recuperar mi puesto como miembro del equipo docente del colegio, ¿no?— preguntó, sin demasiadas esperanzas—. Tampoco quiero que eche a Slughorn por mi culpa._

_—Eres muy amable, Severus. Por supuesto, no voy a despedir a Horace, y menos después de lo que me costó convencerlo de que volviera— hizo una breve pausa—. Pero, aunque sea algo inusual, creo que, durante este año al menos, no pasará nada porque contemos con dos profesores de Pociones. Es más, estoy seguro de que los alumnos más jóvenes me lo agradecerán... _

_Snape puso una mueca de hastío ante la clara referencia a sus duros métodos a la hora de dar clase._

_—Me sorprende, Dumbledore. Pensé que, con todo lo que ha pasado, preferiría que no fuera yo quien le diera clase a Granger y sus amigos. _

_Se percató de algo._

_—Confieso que eso es algo que me inquieta, pues tus sentimientos...— se detuvo a la vez que un brillo extraño atravesaba su mirada—, pero con Bellatrix Lestrange por ahí, y esos chicos siempre haciendo de las suyas, me quedo mucho más tranquilo si los pongo bajo tu estrecha vigilancia. Además, no dudo de que ahora tus hormonas no influyan a la hora de hacer lo que tienes que hacer... y nada más._

_—Lo veo demasiado seguro, Dumbledore... Usted sabrá lo que hace, pero le aseguro que no seré más blando porque su niño bonito Potter matase al Señor Tenebroso, ayudado de los hermanos Weasley y... Granger— hizo una mínima pausa, que a Dumbledore no le pasó desapercibida—. Seguiré siendo el de siempre, con él y con todos._

_—Nunca he dudado de tu imparcialidad, Severus— dijo Dumbledore con chanza._

_Snape lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Ese maldito viejo se estaba riendo de él en sus propias narices, y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Se sentía como un chiste andante._

_—Por cierto, Dumbledore, hay una última cosa que me gustaría tratar con usted. Se trata de las clases particulares de DCAO que Godric Wellman le está dando a Granger..._

_—No— dijo el director antes de que Snape acabara._

_— ¿No qué?_

_—Aún no._

Y, al decir eso, lo había observado con una mirada intensa, fija, que atravesaba los ojos y llegaba al alma. Era demasiado pronto para que lo dejase a él ocuparse de eso, y Severus lo sabía. Si quería que el viejo dejase de mirarlo con ojos suspicaces cuando le proponía la posibilidad de quedarse a solas con Hermione, incluso en un plano académico, tendría que ganarse el derecho.

Una pequeña pluma al lado de la pata de la mesa le hizo recordar que había olvidado por completo la carta de Draco Malfoy que Eule le había llevado esa mañana. Subió las escaleras con rapidez y entró en el baño. Localizó rápidamente la misiva del joven Slytherin encima del lavabo, donde la había dejado antes de lavarse la cara, y fue a cogerla. Vio que algunas salpicaduras de agua habían hecho correrse la tinta del destinatario, y ahora su nombre aparecía escrito de un modo ciertamente tétrico. Abrió el sobre, intentando ignorar la violencia con que los recuerdos de esa mañana se lanzaban contra él como aves de rapiña. Sacó un áspero pergamino doblado cuidadosamente en cuatro partes y lo desplegó.

**_Estimado Profesor Snape,_**

**_Le escribo sin saber si esta carta llegará a sus manos en algún momento, pero sin desear saltarme tampoco un acontecimiento que ya es tradicional en mi vida._**

**_No sé por qué no ha venido al colegio este año, pero todo los Slytherin lo estamos echando mucho de menos. ¡Hogwarts está patas arriba!_**

**_Potter, Weasley y Granger se pasean por el colegio como si fuera suyo, y desde que todo acabó, Slytherin parece haberse convertido en una casa de apestados. Y ya empiezo a creerlo también, sobre todo desde que llegó al colegio el alumno nuevo... Un imbécil venido de no se sabe dónde, que se creía muy listo y que, al final, acabó recibiendo lo suyo. Lo peor es que al principio no me caía del todo mal, pero después empezó a tener una actitud extraña, en especial hacia esa Sangre Sucia sabelotodo... Ojalá no volviera a aparecer por aquí. Nos haría un favor a todos._**

Severus miró el papel con una ceja alzada. En eso, al menos, iba a darle el gusto a su pedante amigo rubio: Stefan Stapleton no volvería a aparecer por el colegio. O, bueno, eso creía. Ya no podía afirmar nada con total seguridad. Siguió leyendo.

_**En cuanto a mis vacaciones, no me quejo. Papá nos llevó a París durante tres días, justo después de dejar el colegio, y ahora están aquí en casa con nosotros la familia Greengrass. Supongo que los conoce: Astoria es una compañera de Casa en Hogwarts. Su padre ha venido para hablar de negocios con el mío. La verdad es que lo veo mucho más animado, cosa que me alegra no sabe cuánto. No había levantado cabeza desde... Bueno, ya sabe...**_  
_** Supongo que recordará a Astoria. La verdad es que hasta no hace mucho no me caía demasiado bien, pero creo que la había prejuzgado. En los días que lleva aquí se ha mostrado muy amable y simpática... Que eso no quiere decir que me caiga bien o que me guste, ni nada parecido, ¿eh? No me malinterprete.**_

_**Y a usted, ¿qué tal le va todo? Espero que esta carta reciba contestación. Me preocuparía mucho de lo contrario.**_

_**Reciba un cordial saludo, Profesor.**_

_**Draco M.**_

Severus dobló la carta y se la metió en uno de los bolsillos de la levita. Así que Astoria Greengrass había ido a parar a la casa de quien más despreciaba en Hogwarts. «_¿Despreciar es la palabra?_», pensó Snape con ironía. Sintió una pequeña punzada de nostalgia al caer en que tendría que perder la especie de amistad que había empezado a entablar con la chica, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había ayudado tener cerca a Astoria durante los últimos tiempos. «_Severus, te estás convirtiendo en un sentimental sin remedio_».  
Suspiró, saliendo del baño. Clavó los ojos en la cama y rememoró, una vez más, la gran noche que había pasado en ella. Pensó en que las sábanas aún conservarían el olor de Hermione y se dijo que no tardaría en comprobarlo. Un insistente dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a acabar con su ya de por sí mermada paciencia. Quizás subiera a su almacén a por una poción para dormir sin soñar. Aunque recordar a Hermione entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con su feminidad, era de lo más delicioso, también lo atormentaba profundamente. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba mal. «_¿Por qué antes no y ahora sí? ¿Acaso soy tan diferente... de Stefan Stapleton?_». Caminó inconscientemente hacia la cama y se sentó. «_¡No, no lo soy! Sigo siendo yo. Stapleton no existe, Severus. Siempre has sido tú. ¡Hermione se enamoró de ti, no de él!_». Enterró la cabeza entre las manos y cogió aire. «_¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían seguir siendo perfectas? ¿Cómo acabará esto? ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos... Hermione?_».

* * *

—Señora Weasley— dijo Hermione, aprovechando que la madre del clan pelirrojo y ella se habían quedado solas en la cocina.

—Dime, cielo— aunque Molly volvía a mostrarse amable, Hermione notó cierto deje de reproche por no haberle explicado aún el motivo de su misteriosa y precipitada desaparición.

—A ustedes no les importará que Harry y yo pasemos aquí también el fin de año, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. Ya contaba con ello. No tenéis que preocuparos por nada. ¿No me dirás ahora que han regresado tus padres?

—No, no, en absoluto: siguen en el Congreso en Estados Unidos.

—Bueno, entonces no le des más vueltas. Lo pasaremos juntos, como siempre.

—Ya, es que...— hizo una breve pausa para coger aire—. Yo se lo preguntaba por otra cosa.

La señora Weasley dejó de intentar dar forma al pastel de calabaza que estaba haciendo y miró fijamente a la castaña.

—Bien, ¿por qué? No te andes con misterios, chica...

—Es que... ¿Le importaría... invitar también a otra persona más?

— ¡Ah, era eso! Supongo que no. ¿De quién se trata?

Hubo una pausa, hasta que Hermione se armó de valor.

—Del profesor Snape— susurró, en un tono apenas audible.

Molly abrió mucho los ojos, pero, recuperándose rápidamente, los entrecerró y volvió al pastel.

—Ya lo invitamos a venir en Navidad y ni siquiera se dignó en contestar— comentó sin mirarla, con tono neutro.

—Es que... Bueno, cuando ayer le pregunté por su ausencia este año de Hogwarts, me dijo, de muy malos modos, por supuesto, que había estado resolviendo asuntos de Dumbledore que no me importaban lo más mínimo. Volvió ayer... muy tarde. Por eso tenía esa cara de mala leche hoy— respondió la chica, teatralmente.

—Hermione, no sé si será lo mejor, dadas las circunstancias... Ese hombre es como un ermitaño, no se lleva bien con nadie, y muchas veces su presencia resulta comprometedora. No creo que...

—También me dijo, señora Weasley— la interrumpió la castaña—, y cito textualmente, que «él no necesitaba a ningún ser de capacidad mental inferior para atracarse de mantecados y emborracharse de vino de elfo sólo porque una panda de idiotas, sin distinción entre magos y muggles, hubieran decidido que había que hacerlo durante el treinta y uno de diciembre».

—Eso significa que no quiere ver a nadie.

—No, eso significa que va a estar solo. Y después de lo que hizo por nosotros, por Harry, durante la guerra, no es justo, señora Weasley. A mí tampoco me cae bien— mintió descaradamente—, pero creo que la Navidad es tiempo de pasar todos juntos, y me parece mal que alguien que conozco la pase solo.

La señora Weasley la observó durante un momento, como sopesando lo que la chica le había dicho. Estaba teniendo lugar en su interior una verdadera batalla: Permitir o no permitir que el Murciélago amargado fuera a su casa en fin de año... Ésa era la cuestión.

—Bueno, si es tan importante para ti... Lo consultaré con Arthur.

—Gracias, señora Weasley— contestó Hermione, yendo hacia la mujer y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla—. Voy a ver si puedo jugar al quidditch con los chicos... Quizá todavía esté a tiempo de pasar de Troll Vegetativo a Troll a secas.

Y salió de la cocina. Molly la observó marcharse, pensativa. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que Snape no pasase solo las fiestas de Navidad? Negando con la cabeza, hizo levitar una enorme calabaza que había en un rincón de la bulliciosa cocina y se dispuso a partirla. Quizás sólo con un pastel no tendrían suficiente.

* * *

Severus abrió los ojos lentamente. Una luz de medio día hizo que sus pupilas se cerrasen bruscamente y tuviera que parpadear varias veces para aliviar el escozor. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero calculaba que podrían ser perfectamente unas veinte horas. Cuando elaboraba sus pociones para dormir destinadas al consumo propio, procuraba echarle un poco más de raíces de asfódelo en polvo. Lo que para cualquier mago habría supuesto entrar en un coma directo y prácticamente irreversible, para su insomnio era mano de santo. Solía despertarse relajado y tranquilo. Eso sí, podía pasarse durmiendo días enteros. Por eso, no acostumbraba a tomar esa poción con mucha frecuencia.  
Volvió a abrir los ojos al oír un ruido en la parte de abajo. Contuvo la respiración y escuchó. Parecía... un aleteo. Se levantó con cuidado, sin preocuparse de meterse la camisa blanca que solía llevar bajo su levita en unos pantalones negros que tampoco se había quitado.  
Abrió la puerta despacio y llegó al borde de las escaleras con los pies desnudos. Volvió a aguzar el oído. Definitivamente, había un pájaro en su sala de estar. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y, al llegar a la habitación, paseó su mirada por el lugar. No tardó demasiado en localizar una lechuza de color blanco y ojos amarillos* que conocía perfectamente.

—Potter...— murmuró entre dientes.

Se acercó despacio a Hedwig, que le tendió, posada encima de la mesa, la pata para que desatara el rollito de pergamino que llevaba anudado con un cordel rojo. Lo cogió y lo desenrolló rápidamente, acariciando distraído el tupido plumaje de la lechuza.  
Pudo reconocer de inmediato la letra de quien se lo había escrito y enviado: una letra rápida pero clara, de curvatura elegante pero esquemática, poco literaria, empírica...

—Hermione...—volvió a murmurar, con una sonrisa esta vez.

Clavó los ojos en las palabras, recreándose en cada trazo, como si la pluma de Hermione hubiera sido su mano y el pergamino su propia piel.

_**Querido Severus,**_

_**¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo fue la conversación con Dumbledore? Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas...**_  
_** Bueno, ya me lo contarás todo con más detalle. Te escribo porque tengo grandes noticias, y quería que te enteraras por mí primero.**_  
_** Vete cancelando todos los planes que tuvieras para el día treinta y uno, porque he convencido a la señora Weasley para que te invite a venir a la Madriguera. ¿Sorprendido? Casi puedo ver tu ceja alzada en una mueca sarcástica.**_

Severus se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía razón: al leer esa _maravillosa_ noticia, la ceja se le había levantado inconscientemente. Sonrió una vez más y siguió leyendo.

**_La señora Weasley ha enviado a Errol esta mañana, así que la invitación formal no tardará en lle..._**

¡PUM! Con un golpe seco, algo blando se estrelló contra la cabeza de Severus. El hombre se incorporó lanzando mil juramentos, y se dio rápidamente la vuelta, buscando el motivo de su recién estrenado dolor de cabeza. Vio encima de la mesa una lechuza patas arriba, que intentaba en vano incorporarse. Apretando los dientes, Severus la ayudó a levantarse.

—Supongo que tú serás _Errol_— murmuró entre dientes, mirando a la lechuza con los ojos entrecerrados.

Vio que el ave llevaba en el pico un sobre amarillento, pero decidió terminar de leer la carta de Hermione antes de cogerlo.

_**No frunzas el ceño, que te hace cara de murciélago bastardo. Y no se lo tengas en cuenta a la pobre Errol. Está muy vieja ya.**_

A Severus le sorprendió que la chica hubiera predicho exactamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Tan obvio era o... tan obvio se había vuelto para ella? Llevó los ojos hasta el final del pergamino.

_**Si decides no venir, ten en cuenta el pozo de tristeza en el que me dejarás sumida... Pero dejo la decisión en tus manos.**_  
_** Por si no nos viéramos hasta que empiece el colegio... **_

_**Te quiero.**_

_**Hermione J. Granger**_

Severus releyó la nota un par de veces, intentando asumir que no tenía más alternativa que acudir a casa de los Weasley en fin de año. No sabía qué excusa le habría puesto Hermione a Molly Weasley para convencerla, y no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo. Sin embargo, aunque en principio la noticia lo había dejado frío, un extraño candor, como si alguien hubiese encendido una varilla de incienso en su interior, lo embargó. Una sensación de paz, de "hay alguien en el mundo que se preocupa por mí", unida a una fragancia de ojos melados empezó a pasearse por su cuerpo. Justo cuando pensaba que no volvería a ver a la chica hasta que empezasen las clases, ella hacía algo para solucionar la situación. ¿Y él era el maduro de la pareja?  
Miró Errol, mientras sonreía de modo estúpido y le retiró la carta del pico con brusquedad. Muy propio de los Weasley tener empleada una lechuza que no podía ni tenerse en pie. Abrió el sobre con dos dedos, como si temiese contagiarse de algo si lo toqueteaba demasiado, y sacó un trozo de pergamino escrito.

**_Estimado Profesor Snape,_**

**_Le escribo esta nota para comunicarle que mi familia y yo estaríamos encantados de que en la noche del treinta y uno de diciembre, compartiera con nosotros la cena y el cambio de año._**

**_Si su respuesta es afirmativa, le agradecería que enviase la confirmación con Errol hoy mismo._**

**_Reciba un cordial saludo._**

**_A. Weasley_**

Severus miró con sarcasmo a la lechuza, preguntándose cuántas probabilidades había de que no resistiera el viaje de regreso a la Madriguera, y si realmente merecía la pena arriesgarse a que su respuesta se extraviara y Hermione quedase _sumida en un profundo pozo de tristeza_.  
Decidió contestar de todos modos. Con un giro de su varita, hizo aparecer una elegante pluma negra y un tintero, y dos trozos limpios de pergamino. Tras unos segundos de duda, empezó a escribir la respuesta para los Weasley.

_**A la atención de Arthur Weasley,**_

_**Agradezco su invitación y la acepto gustosamente. El día treinta y uno de diciembre llegaré a su casa a las ocho en punto de la tarde.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**S.S.**_

Dobló la hoja en cuatro partes con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose si no habría sido excesivamente amable. El influjo de Hermione estaba siendo demasiado negativo para él y su fama de desgraciado. Negando con la cabeza, la metió en un sobre y escribió el destinatario.  
Cuando fue a ponerle en el pico el sobre a Errol, levantó la cabeza y vio que Hedwig estaba posada en la parte de arriba de una de sus estanterías, asustada por el aparatoso aterrizaje de la lechuza de los Weasley, esperando. Quizá Hermione le había dado instrucciones de que no se fuera hasta que él escribiera una respuesta. Sonrió. Su insufrible sabelotodo, siempre con todo bajo control. Garabateó unas letras en el otro trozo de pergamino y lo enrolló como había llegado el de ella. Volvió a mirar a Hedwig y extendió su brazo para que bajara. La lechuza, entendiendo su gesto, se posó sobre su antebrazo con un batir de alas y lo miró fijamente con sus brillantes e inteligentes ojos.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor— susurró Severus con su tono más sedoso.

La lechuza ululó, coqueta, parpadeando varias veces.

—Necesito que lleves a este...— miró con desagrado a la pobre Errol, que estaba inclinándose tanto hacia la derecha, que Severus predecía que no tardaría en caerse— bicho a la Madriguera, y que lo dejes allí sin que nadie te vea, como si hubiera llegado por sus propios medios. Después, tienes que llevarle esto— puso delante de sus ojos el pequeño pergamino enrollado— a Hermione Granger. ¿Me has entendido?

El ave blanca se bajó del brazo del profesor y se posó en la mesa, al lado de Errol. Severus esbozó una sonrisa torcida y le metió el sobre en el pico a la lechuza anciana. Después, le ató el rollo de pergamino a Hedwig en la pata tendida.

—Confío en ti— le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza.

Hedwig le picoteó el índice despacio, en un gesto de simpatía. Un segundo después, cogió a Errol por las alas y emprendió el vuelo, perdiéndose por la ventana abierta de la cocina de Severus. El hombre la miró hasta que desapareció en el plomizo cielo decembrino. Movió la varita con un giro seco de muñeca y todo lo que había hecho aparecer volvió a desaparecer. Dio dos pasos hacia su viejo sillón y se sentó. Calculó, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, que tendría que empezar esa misma mañana a armarse de paciencia para no perderla durante la cena de fin de año. «_Hermione, en menudos fregados me metes_».

* * *

Hermione no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Hedwig entró volando por la ventana de su habitación en la Madriguera y se posó sobre el trabajo de Herbología que estaba terminando.

— ¡Hedwig!— gritó, inclinándose sobre ella—. ¿Lo has visto? ¿Le has entregado la carta?

La lechuza estiró la pata por toda respuesta, mostrándole a Hermione el trozo de pergamino atado que llevaba. La chica lo desanudó con cuidado y, dándole un par de chucherías lechuciles que Ginny tenía en una estantería, le acarició el tupido plumaje y le dio las gracias.  
Cuando la lechuza salió volando, seguramente hacia la pequeña lechucería que tenían los Weasley o hacia su jaula en la habitación de Harry y Ron, Hermione desenrolló con avidez el pergamino. Un segundo después, sólo era capaz de bufar.

—Pero será...

Dejó el trozo de papel encima de su emborronado trabajo y dio un par de vueltas a la habitación, mirándolo de vez en cuando. De improvisto, sacó su varita e hizo levitar la nota de Snape hasta tenerla ante sus ojos. Después, masculló entre dientes:

— ¡_Lacarnum Inflamarae_!

El pergamino se prendió fuego y empezó a descender lentamente, como si suaves corrientes de aire pasaran por debajo para frenar su choque contra el suelo. Una vez en él, y ya casi ilegible, pudo volver a leer la breve respuesta de su profesor.

_**Estimada Granger,**_

_**Admito que sería una pérdida considerable que apareciera un pozo y te vieras sumida en él, pero creo que sería un acontecimiento capaz de superar. Aún así, iré, pero sólo para ahorrarles a los Weasley la reparación del suelo.**_

_** S.S.**_

_**

* * *

**_

***En mi fic, Hedwig no ha muerto, ¿vale? Y no ha muerto porque lo que hace Jotacá con ella en HP7 me parece criminal, y no podía soportar que desapareciera así de la historia.**

**Hey, ¿qué tal, amigas? Siento la tardanza, de verdad. Sé que no tengo perdón, pero como excusa, os diré lo de siempre... ¡EXÁMENES! Y, ahora más que nunca desde que empezó el fic, voy a tener que centrarme al máximo en ellos, así que no os preocupéis si me veis desaparecida un par de semanitas desde el día 4 de junio...**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Como habéis podido ver, he introducido el concepto "carta" en él, para variar un poco.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y que comentéis para contármelo. Sabéis que, aunque tarde, siempre contesto a todos.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	34. Cena de fin de año en la Madriguera

**_Cap. 34: Cena de fin de año en la Madriguera_**

Sus pisadas resonaban contra el suelo de su casa de la calle de la Hilandera. Severus Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro, pensando en una excusa que resultase creíble a sólo cinco minutos de tener que aparecerse en la puerta de la Madriguera. Quería estar con Hermione, ¡claro que quería!, pero no estaba seguro de que la casa de los Weasley fuera el lugar más apropiado para ello.  
Volvió a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había hecho aparecer de no sabía exactamente dónde, esbozando una mueca de desagrado un segundo después.

— ¿A dónde vas con ese aspecto, Severus?— dijo en voz alta, casi sin separar los labios.

Había decidido que, más para sorprender a Hermione que otra cosa, colgaría su levita negra recién recuperada por esa noche y cambiaría un poco su atuendo. Miró con la ceja alzada el ajustado chaleco de terciopelo negro que llevaba sobre una camisa de algodón del mismo color, a juego con un pañuelo de seda anudado al cuello. Podía aceptar no vestir como acostumbraba, pero no iba a permitir que nadie lo sacase del tono que había dominado toda su vida. Siguió recorriendo con los ojos el camino de su cuerpo, pasando por un elegante pantalón— «_de ejecutivo_», había dicho la mujer de la tienda—, cuyas bocas semicubrían unos botines negros de punta alargada pero redondeada. Por lo demás, seguía siendo el de siempre. «_Bueno, el de siempre si omitimos los casi seis meses pasados_», pensó, hechizando el espejo para que congelase la imagen de su espalda aun cuando él se hubiese dado ya la vuelta completa.

—Supongo que esa excusa no va a llegar, ¿no, Albus?

Nadie contestó. Snape había albergado la estúpida esperanza de que los Weasley le hubiesen comentado al viejo la buena nueva de su inminente visita, y éste hubiera estado dispuesto a hacer algo para impedirlo. Pero no había sabido nada de Dumbledore desde que se reuniera con él en el despacho cinco días antes, y suponía que ya no lo haría.  
Se aclaró la garganta, echándose un último vistazo y ajustándose el pañuelo para que apareciese impecable. Con un giro de varita, hizo desaparecer el espejo y aparecer un grueso abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se lo puso, ajustándose rápidamente el cuello— los cuellos mal puestos lo sacaban de sus casillas— y dio un par de pasos hasta la mesa que había en medio de su sala de estar. Tomó la botella que descansaba sobre ella y se la acercó a los ojos. ¿De verdad tenía que hacer eso? Iba a llevarles una de sus mejores botellas de vino de elfo a los Weasley, seguramente para no beber nada más que un par de copas con el fin de no cometer ninguna tontería o decir cualquier cosa que no debiera. Y todo lo hacía por ver a Hermione feliz. ¿Podía llegarse a ser tan patético de verdad?  
Echó un vistazo en derredor. Un instante después, había desaparecido. La casa de la calle de la Hilandera se sumió en un profundo silencio, sólo roto por el sonido de unas campanadas lejanas que estaban dando en ese momento las ocho en punto.

* * *

—Vamos, Hermione, ya están todos abajo. ¿Podrías dejar de maquillarte como si fuéramos a ir al Baile de Navidad?

Hermione sonrió, mientras continuaba aplicando cuidadosamente el maquillaje sobre su rostro. Aunque no se había puesto una indumentaria demasiado formal— los vestidos de princesa prefería dejarlos para los eventos de Hogwarts—, se había esforzado porque su aspecto fuese impecable. Y eso incluía, además, el maquillaje. No entendía cómo le estaba quedando tan bien la cosa, pues sabía que Severus estaría al llegar. Y sabía que, al menos durante un rato, estaría tan cerca de él que sería doloroso no poder tocarlo, pero que eso le aseguraba un regodeo visual de lo más apetecible. «_¿Acaso suficiente?_». Sonrió levemente. «_Por esta noche, sí_».

— ¿Estás haciendo esto por el profesor Snape?— preguntó Ginny de pronto, pícara, cerrando la puerta—. Mamá me dijo que le pediste que lo invitara.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, intentando no desviarse de su trayectoria mientras se pintaba los labios.

— ¿Cuándo vas a contármelo, Herms? No tienes más que decir: "Sí, Ginny, estoy enamorada del profesor Snape".

— ¡Ginny!— exclamó la castaña, dándose la vuelta con brusquedad y pintándose media cara—. No lo digas en ese tono, que parece... ¡Ay, mira lo que me has hecho hacer!

Cogió su varita con rapidez y se apresuró a corregir el desaguisado, mientras Ginny intentaba contener una carcajada.

—Pero es así, ¿no?

Hermione cogió aire, guardando con un giro de varita todos sus útiles de maquillaje, y se enfrentó a su amiga.

—Nunca lo admitiré estando serena. Y vámonos abajo, que tu madre va a empezar a impacientarse— dijo, intentando dar el tema por zanjado, mientras se atusaba un bonito y ajustado jersey de lana espiga de cuello alto, color beige, y echaba un último vistazo a sus vaqueros azul sucio.

—Entonces— empezó a decir la pelirroja, cuando ya había salido al pasillo—, ¿voy a tener que emborracharte para que confieses?

—Ginny...

— ¿Para que confiese el qué?— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La larguirucha figura de Ron estaba de pie en medio del corredor, vestido con un jersey de lana rojo con una gran "R" en medio y unos desgastados vaqueros negros. Harry iba a su lado, con una camisa azul oscura y otros pantalones vaqueros, también azules.

— ¿Te has puesto el jersey que te hizo mamá? ¡Oh, qué cuco!— respondió su hermana, mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

—No me cambies de tema, Ginny— se ofuscó Ron.

La pelirroja puso cara de rendición.

—Vaaaale, a ver... Estaba intentando sonsacarle a Hermione la fecha de su boda.

Todos contuvieron la respiración ante semejante afirmación.

— ¿Cómo?— se le escapó a Ron en un agudo silbido.

Mientras Hermione la fulminaba con la mirada, Ginny contestó con tranquilidad:

— ¿De qué te sorprendes? Sé de buena tinta que Crookshanks y ella han andado muy acarameladitos últimamente, y hay rumores de futuro enlace matrimonial todavía por confirmar...

Hermione soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, a la vez que Ron se ponía rojo de la rabia. Si había algo en el mundo que lo molestaba más que las clases de Pociones de Snape y la estúpida figura de Stefan Stapleton revoloteando alrededor de Hermione, eso era que su propia hermana se burlase de él, y más delante de su amiga.

— ¡No tiene ninguna gracia, Ginny!

— ¿Ah, no?— dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción, echando a correr escaleras abajo.

Ron fue tras ella, lanzando maldiciones e improperios a diestro y siniestro. Harry y Hermione se miraron y, sonriendo, empezaron a bajar ellos también.

— ¿Todo bien, Hermione?— preguntó Harry un par de segundos después, mirando al suelo para no caerse rodando por esos escalones tan estrechos.

—Muy bien, Harry— respondió la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

Su amigo se paró en medio de las escaleras y la miró a los ojos.

—Estás... radiante, Hermione. No sé por qué, pero me alegro. Me alegro muchísimo.

La castaña observó a su amigo. ¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde la primera vez que intercambiaron una palabra! Harry había sido el mejor amigo que había tenido: siempre dispuesto a ayudarla, leal, valiente, bueno... Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro. Cuando se separaron un minuto después, ambos se sonrieron.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos?— dijo la voz de Ron desde un poco más abajo—. ¡Venga, bajad!

Los dos amigos sonrieron y siguieron su descenso hacia la planta inferior de la Madriguera. Ginny se acercó rápidamente a ellos cuando hubieron dejado el último escalón.

— ¡Ya está aquí! Acaba de llegar...

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Harry, distraído.

— ¿Quién va a ser, tonto? El profesor Snape, por supuesto.

Un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry, a la vez que Hermione sentía que el corazón se le paraba en el pecho.

* * *

Ya había hecho lo más difícil: llamar a la puerta y entrar en la bulliciosa cocina de la Madriguera. Lo demás, a partir de ese momento, tendría que estar completamente bajo su control. Nada de emociones. Nada de sentimientos. Ni una sola expresión que no fuera el sarcasmo debía cruzar su rostro esa noche. Aunque supiera que iba a ser complicado. Aunque tuviera a Hermione a dos meros pasos. Aunque sus labios lo llamaran a gritos para que la besara. Nada. _Imperturbabilidad _debía convertirse en su segundo nombre.  
Vio que Arthur Weasley extendía una mano hacia él, y la estrechó brevemente. A continuación, le entregó la botella que había llevado, sin decir ni una palabra. El señor Weasley la cogió y le echó un vistazo a la etiqueta.

— ¡Vaya, Severus! Es un vino excelente. No tenías por qué hacerlo...

Severus no contestó, sino que empezó a quitarse el abrigo. Ya estaba sacando la varita para reducirlo, cuando una atareada Molly Weasley, que en ese momento pasaba por delante de él, se lo arrebató de las manos.

—Hola, profesor. Tan puntual como de costumbre. Gracias por venir— comentó la matriarca del clan, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Severus la observó mientras llevaba su abrigo a un perchero cercano y, como era de esperarse, lleno a rebosar, y no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que volvió y se paró frente a él.

—Pero bueno... ¿A qué espera? No se quede en la puerta. Pase al comedor y salude a los chicos.

El profesor contuvo la mueca de desagrado que iba a formarse en su cara. ¿Podía haber algo mejor que pasar una noche entera, rodeado de los mocosos que más dentera le provocaban de entre todos sus alumnos? Por suerte, el señor Weasley distrajo la atención de su esposa, mostrándole la botella que él había llevado.

—Mira, Molly, cielo... Hacía años que quería comprarme una de estas botellas.

—Es un vino carísimo, Arthur. ¿Cómo piensas pagarlo?

—No, no, Molly. Esta botella la ha traído Severus— dijo, mirando al mentado con una sonrisa que no le fue devuelta.

— ¿En serio?— la sorpresa pasó durante un instante por los ojos de la señora Weasley, pero adquirió de nuevo un tono de indiferencia con total naturalidad—. Ha sido muy amable, profesor. No tenía que haberse molestado...

Severus no pudo evitar que la ceja se le alzase sola. Ya iban dos veces en los cinco minutos que llevaba en la casa que le decían que no era necesario su despliegue de amabilidad. De haberlo sabido...

—Mamá, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Ginny Weasley entró en la cocina dando trotes, haciéndole un gesto ofensivo a alguien que se quedaba en la puerta, y a quien Severus no alcanzaba a ver.

—No, cariño, todo está controlado.

La pelirroja sonrió un momento y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero en la trayectoria de su giro, reparó en la oscura presencia de su profesor de Pociones.

— ¡Ah, ya ha llegado, profesor! Bienvenido— dijo, con una sonrisa.

Severus inclinó levemente la cabeza, a modo de reverencia, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Voy a decírselo a los demás— comentó, a nadie en particular, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

Severus intuyó que con "los demás", la más pequeña de los Weasley se había referido a una persona en particular. Ya le había dado la sensación de que la chica conocía lo suyo con Hermione, pero no había tenido oportunidad de averiguarlo. Suponía que esa noche sus sospechas serían confirmadas.

—Vamos, Severus— dijo afablemente el señor Weasley, cogiéndolo de un brazo e invitándolo a que fuera con él—. Remus y Tonks* llegaron hace un rato.

«_¡Estupendo!_», pensó Severus con sarcasmo. «_Si no tenía bastante con soportar a todo el clan Weasley y a Potter, a ésos hay que sumarles mi querido licántropo y su familia. No sé si podré contenerme... para no vomitar_».

* * *

Hermione se había repetido más de cien veces a sí misma en el camino del pie de las escaleras al comedor que iba a saber controlar sus nervios cuando lo viera, lo había jurado por Merlín y toda su casta, y, cuando ya estaba casi segura de que iba a conseguirlo, había entrado él, acompañado del señor Weasley, y su corazón se había desbocado. No sólo había cambiado su típica levita negra por un atuendo mucho más favorecedor, sino que encima, lo primero que había hecho había sido clavar sus ojos en los de ella durante un instante, para después mirar uno por uno a sus amigos y susurrar un sedoso:

—Buenas noches.

Los chicos, a excepción de Ginny, contestaron cortés y temerosamente, pero ella fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Tenerlo ahí, otra vez, acariciando sus ojos con su mera presencia en esa habitación... Era demasiado irreal. Al no recibir saludo, Severus volvió a mirarla, levantando la ceja con sarcasmo.

— ¿La alumna _más brillante de Hogwarts_ ha olvidado ya sus buenos modales?— preguntó el profesor, sin dejar de observarla.

—L-lo siento— se disculpó, temblorosa—, no esperaba verlo aquí— al instante de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que eso era una soberana estupidez, teniendo en cuenta que había sido de ella la idea de invitarlo—... tan pronto.

—Siento que no tengamos la misma percepción de lo que significa el término "puntualidad", señorita Granger— respondió Snape, inalterable.

Y, sin añadir nada más, se alejó de los chicos, con la intención de "saludar" a Remus Lupin, que se había levantado al verlo entrar. Tenía que alejarse de Hermione si no quería dejarse en evidencia. Aunque antes de verla había estado seguro de poder controlar la situación perfectamente, todas sus certezas se habían venido abajo tan pronto como hubo cruzado una mirada con ella. El pañuelo había empezado a apretarle el cogote, y su cuerpo había empezado a transpirar. «_Y todo ha sido cuestión de menos de un minuto... ¿Dónde ha quedado el imperturbable espía que podía soportar más de veinte crucios en una sola noche?_».

—Buenas noches, Severus— dijo el exprofesor, dando un paso y tendiéndole la mano.

—Lupin— respondió Snape con sequedad, estrechándosela brevemente.

Pudo ver a Tonks por detrás de su marido, sentada en uno de los sillones machacados por el paso de los años y de los hijos de los Weasley, dando el biberón a un bebé que tenía en brazos. Llevaba el pelo de color berenjena, a media melena.

—Hola, Snape— lo saludó con una sonrisa—. Ahora mismo estoy dando de comer a Teddy. Perdóname si no puedo saludarte en condiciones.

Severus negó levemente con la cabeza, clavando los ojos en el pequeño de algo menos de un año que bebía feliz e inocentemente de su biberón. Tenía el fino y corto pelito de un vivo azul eléctrico, por lo que el profesor dedujo que había heredado de su madre la facilidad para la metamorfosis.

—Tranquila, Nymphadora— contestó—. Ya veo que tienes _cosas importantes_ entre manos.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?— preguntó Lupin, ofreciéndole un vaso con líquido ambarino.

Severus lo cogió y se lo llevó a la nariz, olfateando el contenido.

—Es... whisky de fuego.

El profesor lo miró a los ojos durante un momento y, entrecerrando los suyos, respondió con acidez:

—Gracias por tu amable aclaración, Lupin. A decir verdad, no sé cómo podría sobrevivir sin ti en esta... fiesta.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que Remus sonreía con resignación. Ese hombre nunca cambiaría. Tenía demasiado rencor acumulado contra él y sus amigos, y sabía que jamás llegaría a perdonarlo realmente. Y, sin embargo, mes tras mes había cumplido con él, enviándole ceremoniosamente su dosis de la Poción Matalobos, que lo volvía "un buen chico" durante sus transformaciones de luna llena. Vio cómo Severus vaciaba el contenido de su copa como si fuera agua.

— ¿Más?— preguntó, enseñándole la botella.

— ¿Pretendes emborracharme, Lupin? Porque, de ser así, te aseguro que eso no serviría para que cantase ni un triste _Jingle Bells_ contigo.

El licántropo sonrió mientras rellenaba el vaso del exmortífago.

* * *

— ¿Podrías intentar aparentar un poco más de naturalidad?— oyó Hermione que alguien le susurraba al oído, sobresaltándola.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído— dijo Ginny, mirándola con seriedad—. Tienes suerte de que tanto mi hermano como Harry estén en un universo aparte porque, a pesar de que el profesor ha disimulado muy bien, tú has estado patética.

Hermione sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. Ya sabía que había estado de todo menos espléndida, pero era algo superior a ella. Llevaba noches soñando con volver a ver a Severus, y tenerlo tan cerca sin poder demostrarle lo mucho que lo había necesitado los días que habían pasado separados era imposible de soportar.

—Sólo tienes que comportarte con normalidad, Hermione. En Hogwarts, podías tenerlo delante sin parecer idiota— añadió la pelirroja, hablando aún más bajo.

—Lo sé, Ginny, y lo siento...

—No me cuentes cuentos, Hermione y FINGE. Es tan fácil como eso.

La castaña pensó que lo realmente fácil era hablar sin saber... A ella se le daba no mal, sino fatal, mentir. ¿Cómo pretendía Ginny que lo hiciese sin que se le notase? Empezó a arrepentirse de haber sido la que sugiriera la idea de invitar a su profesor de Pociones a la fiesta.

—Chicos, dice mamá que os vayáis sentando. Acaban de llegar Fred y George*, y Bill y Fleur ya no tardarán— dijo el señor Weasley, acercándose a ellos—. Voy a decírselo a Severus y a Remus.

Y se dirigió al resto de la gente que había en la sala, mientras los chicos procedían a obedecer. Hermione se fijó en que Ron iba más pálido de lo que estaba diez minutos antes. Se acercó a él por detrás y le susurró:

— ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

El chico se sobresaltó, tanto por el inesperado susurro como por el aún más inesperado contacto. Echó una rápida mirada a la espalda de su padre y volvió la cabeza hacia Hermione.

—Sigue sin gustarme Snape...

—Ron, ya sabes que...

—Lo sé, lo sé, no vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo, ¿vale? Le agradezco todo lo que hizo durante la Guerra el año pasado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ha sido un cerdo con nosotros durante toda nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, y eso tampoco puedo olvidarlo.

Hermione renunció a intentar convencer a Ron de su error, pues sabía que, de antemano, sería una batalla perdida. Fueron hacia la mesa, a la vez que los gemelos entraban en el comedor.

* * *

—Amigos, vayamos sentándonos— dijo con alegría Arthur, poniendo una mano encima del hombro de Severus y otra en el de Lupin.

El licántropo sonrió, levantando su vaso y vaciándolo de un trago, mientras Snape contenía las ganas de apartar de su hombro esa mano regordeta y sudorosa. Por mucho que estuviese con Hermione, seguía costándole horrores tolerar el contacto físico de otra persona que no fuera ella.

— ¿No vamos a esperar a Kingsley? Me comentó que pensaba venir a desear un feliz año...— comentó Lupin, yendo junto al señor Weasley hacia la mesa.

—Acaba de llegar una lechuza suya avisando de que va a retrasarse. Es lo que tiene ser Ministro de Magia... Pueden surgir imprevistos en cualquier momento.

Severus se rezagó un poco a propósito, observando cómo Tonks dejaba al pequeño Teddy en una especie de cuna. Hijos... Nunca entendería qué llevaba a una persona a plantearse empezar una nueva vida, tal y como estaba el mundo. Era... cruel, arriesgado y temerario.

— ¿Tú no vienes a la mesa, Snape?— preguntó Tonks, que se había parado a su lado y lo miraba con sorpresa.

El exmortífago asintió brevemente con la cabeza y echó a andar junto a ella. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Fred y George Weasley, el par más travieso que había pisado Hogwarts desde los Merodeadores, saludando a su familia y amigos. Al ver a Severus, ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada, que a Severus no le pasó desapercibida, y se acercaron a él.

— ¡Qué sorpresa verlo aquí...

—... Profesor Snape!

—No habíamos tenido tiempo...

—... de desearle unas Felices Navidades. Esperamos...

—... que se lo pase bien esta noche. ¿Quiere un caramelo?— concluyó preguntado Fred, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, ofreciéndole un pequeño dulce envuelto en un brillante papel azul metálico.

Las alarmas de Hermione se dispararon. Había observado todos los movimientos de los gemelos, y sabía de sobra que ese par no te ofrecía nada si no estaba seguro de que después ibas a tener que ser atendido de urgencias en San Mungo.  
Severus miró la palma de la mano del pelirrojo con suspicacia. Se preguntó si debía rechazarlo con un desplante directo a la yugular o, por el contrario, mostrarse amable y aceptar el "inocente" caramelo. Empezó a levantar la mano para cogerlo— otra cosa es que pensara comérselo—, cuando vio que una fina manita apartaba la de Fred de un manotazo. El gemelo tuvo que hacer malabares para que el caramelo no se le cayera.

—No lo acepte, profesor— dijo Hermione sin mirarlo, fulminando a ambos hermanos con los ojos—. Seguramente lo único que ocurriría sería que se desangrara por la nariz, o que vomitara hasta la primera papilla, o que se ahogara por una lengua inflamada...

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Hermione?— preguntó George con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabes perfectamente que nunca me han gustado vuestros _Surtidos Saltaclases_, George, y que no creo que arruinarle la cena a vuestra madre con una de vuestras bromas de mal gusto sea una buena idea— contestó, desafiante.

Los gemelos, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano, echaron una última mirada a la chica y se alejaron hacia el extremo contrario de la mesa. Hermione cogió aire entonces. Sabía que no debería haber hecho eso, que podía resultar lo suficientemente sospechoso como para acabar dejándola en evidencia delante de unos ojos lo bastante perspicaces como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no había podido evitarlo. No estaba dispuesta a consentir que nadie se burlase de Severus delante de ella. Contó hasta diez antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su profesor, pero cuando lo hizo, sólo pudo sorprenderse. Había desaparecido. Una voz a su lado derecho le hizo volver a girarse. Severus estaba retirando una silla para sentarse junto a Tonks, que hablaba con su marido, situado en frente de ella.

—No sé qué clase de complejo tenéis los Gryffindor, señorita Granger... ¿De caballero andante, quizás?

— ¿Perdone?— dijo, confundida.

— ¿Qué creía— preguntó Severus con la ceja alzada y sonrisa socarrona, apoyando el antebrazo sobre el respaldo de la silla y mirado a Hermione de medio lado—, que iba a ser tan estúpido como para comerme algo dado por alguno de esos gemelos?

—Yo pensaba...

—Que fuera a cogerlo por cortesía, no significa nada. Haga el favor de no verme cara de Hufflepuff y no se pase de lista.

Tonks le lanzó una mirada fulminante al escuchar esto, a la vez que Hermione se sentía enrojecer por la vergüenza. Apretó las mandíbulas mientras observaba a Severus sentarse sin ningún tipo de expresión que denotase que no hablaba en serio cuando le había dicho lo que le había dicho. Y lo peor de todo es que lo había encontrado tremendamente irresistible con esa pose orgullosa y burlona, mientras él se dedicaba a dejarla a la altura del betún. Sus colores aumentaron aún más. Severus la miró de pronto, con expresión seria.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Granger? ¿No tiene amigos o es que espera que le firme un autógrafo?

La chica le sostuvo la mirada, diciéndole sin palabras que iba a matarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Tras un par de segundos, se dio la vuelta, ofendida, y se marchó junto a Ginny y los demás, que ya habían encontrado sitio cerca de los gemelos.

— ¿Por qué has sido tan desagradable con ella, Snape?— preguntó Tonks con tono serio—. Sólo pretendía hacerte un favor.

—Quizás sea porque no soporto a las insufribles sabelotodo... Al igual que no aguanto a la gente que se mete en lo que no le importa— contestó él con sequedad, evitando mirar hacia el lado de enfrente al final de la mesa.

* * *

Cinco minutos después, entraron en el comedor Bill y Fleur Weasley, seguidos de Molly, que hacía levitar un enorme pavo por detrás de su hijo mayor y de su nuera. A Severus no le pasó desapercibida la incipiente y redondeada barriga que empezaba a notársele a la descendiente de veelas, y volvió a preguntarse por el asunto de los hijos.

—Bill, ya saludaréis más tarde. ¡Venga, sentaos, que la cena ya está lista!— le dijo su madre, indicándole a la pareja un par de sitios vacíos entre Severus y Harry.

— ¿_Pog_ qué está aquí este _hombge_ tan _hogible_?— oyó Snape que Fleur le preguntaba en voz baja a su marido, que se encogió de hombros, y sonrió para sus adentros. Lo cierto es que no entraba dentro de sus planes ser del agrado del miembro más reciente, y a la vez más _especialito_, de la familia Weasley.

* * *

La cena transcurrió en tono distendido. Se notaba gran alegría entre el sector más joven, y bastante tranquilidad entre los respetables adultos de la mesa. Severus había comido en silencio— teniendo que aceptar a regañadientes que Molly Weasley tenía una mano especial para la cocina—, escuchando con atención todo lo que los demás comensales comentaban.  
Kingsley no tardó demasiado en llegar, y se unió a la reunión con sorprendente facilidad, como si no se tratara del Ministro de Magia.

Hacía un rato que habían llegado a los postres, y todos degustaban un delicioso pastel de calabaza de tamaño XXL horneado por la señora Weasley.

—Por nada del mundo me habría perdido esta cena, Molly— dijo el hombre negro, con su potente vozarrón—. Estaba todo buenísimo.

—Ni yo te lo hubiera permitido, Kingsley— aclaró la señora Weasley con una sonrisa—. A saber lo que habrías comido por ahí...

—Mamá, ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando?— preguntó Bill entre risas—. No sé si lo sabes, pero tienes en tu mesa al mismísimo Ministro de Magia, no a un vulgar mendigo. No creo que lo que coma por ahí sean, precisamente, porquerías.

—Ya, bueno...— contestó Molly, azorada—. Pero nada como una buena cena casera para pasar esta noche como es debido.

—Di que sí, Molly— la apoyó el Ministro, levantando su copa—. ¡Qué lástima que Dumbledore se la esté perdiendo!

Severus empezó a prestar mucha más atención a la conversación a partir de ese momento.

—Pero vendrá dentro de un rato, ¿no?— preguntó el señor Weasley, llevándose su copa a los labios y dando un sorbo.

—Ayer mismo estuvimos juntos, y eso me dijo— respondió Kingsley—. Por lo que hablamos, Wellman vendrá con él.

Una luz roja empezó a brillar con fuerza en la cabeza de Severus, a la vez que una sirena de alarma amenazaba con volverlo loco. «_¿Godric Wellman? ¿Y qué pinta aquí ese imbécil?_», pensó con desagrado, no queriendo admitir por qué le molestaba tanto la posibilidad de que apareciera en la fiesta el guapo profesor de DCAO. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le desviasen por un segundo hacia el fondo de la mesa, donde una preciosa castaña se reía de los aspavientos de uno de los gemelos. «_¿Tan rápido han hecho las paces?_».

* * *

—... Así que el estadounidense quedó encantado con nuestra tienda— concluyó Fred, satisfecho.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione aplaudieron con ganas.

—No me extraña que aceptara la propuesta, chicos— dijo la joven pelirroja—. Hasta a mí me habéis convencido de que invierta en _Sortilegios Weasley_.

—Todavía no, hermanita, pero algún día permitiremos que lo hagas. Así, tus ingresos sólo podrán aumentar cada vez más.

Ginny sonrió, y se llevó a la boca el último trozo de pastel de calabaza que tenía en el plato. Ron se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus hermanos.

—Eh, George, yo... Esto... Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado... Si lo pudiera invertir en vuestra tienda...

—Ni lo pienses, Ron— contestó Fred con una mueca de aburrimiento.

—Pero, ¿por qué?— preguntó su hermano pequeño, abriendo mucho los ojos y poniendo tono de súplica—. No os pediría más que los beneficios que produjese lo invertido.

—Hermanito— comentó George, con mirada siniestra—, con lo poco que tienes ahorrado, tardarías algo así como un siglo en conseguir un solo galeón, así que...

— ¡Pero a Ginny le habéis dicho que algún día...!

—Ginny, a diferencia de ti, sí tiene mirada empresarial. Además de ser nuestra querida hermanita pequeña— añadió Fred, sonriendo.

Todos se echaron a reír, excepto Ron, que se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. No se le pasó el enfado hasta que Hermione le revolvió el pelo con una mano. Entonces, sonrió con timidez y la miró.

—No te enfades, que te pones muy feo, Ronald.

El chico, sin dejar de sonreír, metió la punta del dedo índice en uno de los pequeños pastelitos de nata que habían traído como detalle Lupin y Tonks. Después, rápidamente, lo llevó a la nariz de la castaña.

—Menos mal que ya estás tú aquí para hacerme reír— comentó, mirándola a la vez que intentaba contener una carcajada.

Hermione abrió la boca para insultarlo, pero fue incapaz de decir nada. Empezó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Pero serás...! ¡Voy a matarte, Ronald Weasley! ¿Cómo te atreves...?— mientras lo decía, empezó a darle a Ron suaves puñetazos a diestro y siniestro.

Su algarabía llamó la atención del otro lado de la mesa. La señora Weasley se levantó.

—Chicos, ¿se puede saber a qué viene tanto escándalo?

Entre risas, y dándole el último golpe a Ron en un brazo, Hermione se giró a mirar hacia donde estaba Molly. Su mirada se cruzó durante un instante con la de Severus, que por fin entendió a qué venía tanta risita con su amiguito el Zanahorio. Desvió sus ojos de Hermione con toda la indiferencia que fue capaz de sacar y dio otro trago a su copa de vino. «_Severus, ya es hora de ir frenando. Ésta es la segunda, a la cual tienes que sumarle dos whiskies de fuego y el champán que vendrá ahora... Si bebes más, puede que cometas una tontería y conviertas a Ronald Weasley en una zanahoria con patas por efecto del alcohol_».

—Ya veo...— dijo Molly, poniendo los brazos en jarras, aunque su cara denotaba que estaba encantada—. Así que comportándoos como críos, con dieciocho años ya...

—Pero mamá...— empezó a quejarse Ron.

—Ni mamá ni pelo de veela en escabeche— ante esta expresión, Fleur fulminó a su suegra con la mirada—. ¿No veis que vais a despertar a Teddy, Ronald Weasley?

Como respuesta, el hijo del matrimonio Lupin empezó a llorar. Todos miraron a Molly, cuya cara adoptó una expresión de compromiso. Tonks dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa, sonriendo, dispuesta a ir a consolar a su hijo. Una frase de Ginny la detuvo.

—Ya nos ocupamos nosotras, Tonks. Tú acaba de comerte el postre tranquilamente.

La auror sonrió con amabilidad y asintió. Ginny le hizo entonces una seña a Hermione y ambas se levantaron. Severus se relajó un tanto. Por lo menos, se había alejado _un poco_ del idiota de su amigo...

* * *

El champán no tardó en llegar para celebrar con un brindis la entrada en el nuevo año, como bien había previsto Severus, y las burbujitas doradas animaron aún más las caras de los asistentes a la celebración. Con el "contentillo general", el profesor pudo aprovechar para observar a Hermione todo lo que quiso, pues la chica llevaba un rato jugando con Teddy en uno de los sofás, y sus amigos estaban muy entretenidos con unos naipes explosivos mejorados que habían traído los gemelos de su tienda, con lo cual, nadie le prestaba atención. Podía fingir que escuchaba, y en realidad estar perdido en un mar de rizos castaños, cuyo olor le evocaba el más deseable paraíso. ¡Cuánto habría deseado en ese momento cambiarse por el niño que reía en sus brazos! Y entonces, había llegado Dumbledore. Justo en el momento más inoportuno. Justo cuando ya se había olvidado de su inminente visita. Justo cuando ya no recordaba que asistiría acompañado.

— ¡Buenas noches a todos!— exclamó encantado, fijando sus profundos ojos azules en Severus por una milésima de segundo.

Fue saludándolos prácticamente uno por uno, incluyendo a Hermione y Teddy, mientras Wellman lo seguía. Vio con dentera cómo Molly Weasley se quedaba encantada con el profesor de DCAO de sus hijos, y con horror cómo éste se acercaba a él.

— ¿Severus Snape?— preguntó, alargando la mano.

El profesor de Pociones se la estrechó tras una breve pausa, sin decir nada, pero taladrando las pupilas del hombre que tenía en frente como si fueran un muro a derribar.

—Soy Godric Wellman. Enseño DCAO en Hogwarts este año. No pensé que fuéramos a conocernos aquí.

«_Ni yo que fuera a ver tu sucia cara de..._», pensó Snape con desprecio, retirando su mano.

— ¡Hombre, Severus!— exclamó una voz por detrás de Wellman.

Dumbledore apareció con una copa de champán en la mano, y se la ofreció a Godric.

—Molly me la ha dado para ti, amigo— le aclaró, ante la cara de sorpresa del profesor.

Éste se dio la vuelta y la levantó a modo de brindis con la anfitriona de la casa, que sonrió con coquetería. Severus contrajo una mueca de desagrado, a la vez que se volvía a mirar al director de Hogwarts.

—Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore. No sabía que fuéramos a encontrarnos en esta... fiesta.

—Molly me invitó, y no fui capaz de rechazar la invitación. Llámame viejo nostálgico, pero... Me gusta este ambiente familiar. ¿Y a ti?

—A mí, no— respondió tajantemente.

Godric Wellman lo observó con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa, pero Dumbledore sonrió.

—Me refería a que si a ti también te llegó una invitación, Severus. Ya sé que las reuniones entre amigos no son lo tuyo.

—Obviamente, Albus. Ya debería saber que yo no soy de las personas que se presentan en los sitios sin ser invitadas— y dicho esto, miró a Wellman con aire de "lo último dicho va enteramente por ti".

El profesor de DCAO se esforzó por mantener la compostura y se bebió de un trago el champán de su copa. Señalando que estaba vacía, se marchó con la excusa de rellenarla.

—No debiste decir eso, Severus— comentó el anciano con cansancio.

— ¿Cuándo va a dejar de decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Lleva veinte años con la misma cantinela, Dumbledore. Ya estoy aburrido.

—No se trata de decirte lo que tienes o no que hacer, Severus, sino de entender por qué desprecias del modo en que lo haces a Godric sin conocerlo de nada.

—Mire, Dumbledore...— susurró amenazadoramente, acercándose tanto a él que sus narices casi se rozaron—. Wellman no me cae bien. No me cayó bien desde el primer momento que puso un pie en Hogwarts, así que no pregunte estupideces. Es una antipatía espontánea.

El director le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento, para terminar encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú verás lo que haces, muchacho, pero mi recomendación es que te olvides de Godric e intentes disfrutar de la fiesta.

Y dicho esto, se marchó en dirección al matrimonio Weasley, que reía con alguna anécdota que les contaba su hijo mayor.  
Severus buscó con la mirada el motivo de sus desvelos, y tuvo que apretar los labios para que no se le saliera el alma por la boca. Allí estaba él OTRA VEZ, haciéndole monerías al hijo de Lupin y sonriéndole a Hermione como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. ¡Y ella sonreía también! ¿Qué se había propuesto esa noche, volverlo loco? Primero con Weasley, en ese momento con Wellman... Severus— y el alcohol que llevaba en vena— se propusieron por primera vez esa noche mandarlo todo a la mierda: Coger a Hermione, lanzarle un par de crucios al bueno del profesor de DCAO... y convertir al amiguito pelirrojo de Potter en una zanahoria con patas.  
Estuvo tentado de coger otra copa de champán y bebérsela de un trago, pero se dijo que más alcohol durante esa noche acarrearía un desastre. Optó por ir a sentarse en uno de los sillones y observar con gesto aburrido cómo Ginny Weasley los machacaba a todos jugando a los Naipes Explosivos.

* * *

La noche derivó en distintas escenas, a cada cuál más anecdótica, pero la que se llevaba la palma era la de Arthur Weasley y Albus Dumbledore cantando "_Bruja, dame tu amor_" como si estuvieran en un karaoke, con las varitas a modo de micrófono. Todos los observaban y jaleaban, y ellos cada vez cantaban más alto y desafinaban más. Todos, excepto Hermione, que ya se había librado de la presencia de Wellman y ahora permanecía sentada en uno de los brazos de un sillón cercano, viendo a Teddy dormir en su regazo. Severus, dándose cuenta de su oportunidad, echó una mirada a su espalda, y vio al grupo completo bastante entretenido, por lo que se levantó y fue hacia ella lentamente. La chica no se percató de su presencia hasta que no estuvo a menos de medio metro de ella. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. No esbozó ninguna expresión. Ni una sonrisa... Nada. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos.  
Severus volvió a mirar hacia atrás, intentando detectar cualquier mirada que no debiera existir, y clavó de nuevo sus pupilas en Hermione.

—Es una visión fascinante la tuya con un bebé en brazos.

No fue más que un susurro, y Hermione prácticamente tuvo que leerle los labios, pero resultó suficiente para que una sonrisa radiante apareciera en su cara. Miró a Teddy una vez más y se levantó muy despacio. Se quedó frente a Severus, mirándolo con intensidad.

—Cógelo.

La activa ceja izquierda de Severus, atenta siempre a la más mínima oportunidad, se alzó en su máximo esplendor.

— ¿Perdón?

—Ahora nadie está mirando. Sé que te mueres de ganas de hacerlo. Aprovecha.

—Granger, no...

La chica, fingiendo no escucharlo, estiró muy despacio los brazos y puso a Teddy en los del profesor. Severus se puso tenso de repente, y se buscó la posición más rara que había para que no se le cayera el niño, que empezó a revolverse a causa de la rigidez de su nueva cuna.  
Hermione dio un paso hacia él y le colocó los brazos con delicadeza. Severus pensó que las piernas no lo sostendrían si la chica volvía a tocarlo. Tragó saliva al sentir que el pequeño Teddy se agarraba con sus manitas a la tela de su chaleco y pegaba la cabeza al lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde su intranquilo corazón latía ahora a un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo normal.

—Así, mucho mejor— comentó, acariciando la cabeza del bebé con una mano y con la otra apoyada distraídamente sobre uno de los brazos de Severus.

Cuando el grupo que había a sus espaldas prorrumpió en aplausos, se dieron cuenta de que ése no era el mejor lugar para tales demostraciones de afecto. Por lo cual, se separaron un par de pasos.  
El inicio de una nueva canción ("_Dime por qué el hipogrifo perdió su cola_"), en esta ocasión interpretada por Molly y el profesor Wellman, les permitió relajarse durante unos tres minutos más.

— ¿Sabes que no te queda mal la faceta de padre?— preguntó Hermione lo suficientemente bajo como para que Severus la oyera, pero los demás no.

Snape la miró con sarcasmo. Valiente tontería. Padre... él. Nunca se había planteado tener hijos, y no creía que le _quedara bien_ tener un niño en brazos. No sabía cómo podría cuidarlo, cómo podría hacerlo feliz, cómo podría evitar que sufriera... tanto como había sufrido él.

—La paternidad no está hecha para mí, me temo— admitió con amargura, mirando fijamente a Hermione.

—Viéndote así, cualquier mujer desearía un padre como tú para sus hijos.

Al emitir semejante afirmación, Hermione enrojeció al instante. Sabía que lo que había dicho la relacionaba a ella con el tema directa o indirectamente. Y era cierto que no se había planteado tener hijos nunca antes, pero ver a Severus así, tan protector, tan tierno... Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y sus labios la habían verbalizado.  
Un oportuno alarido de Molly, acompañado de las risas de todo el corrillo que la rodeaba, hizo que Teddy abriera los ojos. Miró hacia arriba, parpadeando varias veces e intentando identificar la cara de quien lo sostenía en brazos. Al no reconocerlo, empezó a hacer pucheros. Hermione se apresuró a calmarlo, haciendo tonterías y poniendo caras raras.

—Me parece que Teddy se ha desvelado. Cógelo de la otra manera, Severus.

— ¿De la otra manera? Granger, ¿acaso crees que tengo un curso de niñera por correspondencia? Haz el favor de explicarme a qué te refieres.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y cogió a Teddy, poniéndole un brazo bajo el culete y una mano en la espalda.

—Así es de la otra manera, Severus— dijo, mostrándoselo a Snape.

—Muy bien, me queda claro. No, no me hace falta cogerlo, Hermione, gracias— contestó, cuando ella volvió a ofrecérselo.

La chica miró al bebé con una sonrisa, y empezó a hacerle pedorretas en el cuello, a la vez que él se reía con un sonido cantarín. Severus notó que la garganta se le secaba, pues acababa de recordar lo que Hermione le había dicho apenas un par de minutos antes. ¿Cualquier mujer? ¿Orgullosa de tener un padre como él para sus hijos? ¿Y ella? ¿Ella también se sentiría orgullosa? ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que algún día quisiera ser... la madre de sus hijos?

—Teddy... Teddy, ¿qué pasa, guapo? ¿Qué pasa, bonito? ¿Quieres ir con el tío Sevvie?

Severus la miró con sorpresa. Nadie que lo llamara _Sevvie_ delante de sus narices podía vivir para contarlo. Se fijó en que el niño lo observaba atentamente, casi sin parpadear. De pronto, retomando su ataque de risa, extendió los bracitos, abriendo y cerrando los puños, hacia él. Hermione sonrió satisfecha cuando Severus, derrotado, alargó los suyos y lo cogió como había visto hacer a la chica.

Teddy siguió examinándolo exhaustivamente, hasta que llegó la parte meramente táctil. Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando el niño apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Severus y la otra en la nariz. Incluso con sólo un añito se daba cuenta de que ese apéndice nasal estaba fuera de lo común.

—Granger, ¿qué es esto, un niño o un pulpo?

—Un niño, Severus— dijo Hermione, conteniendo la risa—. Lo que pasa es que, como todos los niños, está lleno de una curiosidad innata.

—Ah, claro, la _curiosidad innata_... Por eso, tú y tus amigos os dedicabais a recorrer Hogwarts por la noche, cuando estaba terminantemente prohibido. Por esa... curiosidad innata. Ahora lo entiendo todo— comentó, mordaz, el profesor de Pociones, provocando que Hermione se ruborizara.

—E-ése no es el tema— tartamudeó, apartando los ojos.

—No, ya...

Severus miró fijamente al niño, a los ojos, y se sorprendió de que éste le sostuviera la mirada sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Era agradable esa sensación... El peso sobre su brazo, las manitas en sus hombros y ese extraño olor que siempre despedían los bebés... Todo eso hacía nacer dentro de él un inusitado deseo de protección, diferente del que sentía cuando tenía que proteger a Potter. ¿Sería la ternura latente de algo tan frágil? ¿O quizás el saber que no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera protegerlo más que él? «_¡Qué tontería, Severus! Si él tiene a sus padres..._». Sí, era cierto, pero él no estaba mirando a ese niño como el hijo de Lupin y Tonks. Por un momento... «_¿Será esto lo que se siente... al tener en brazos al hijo de Hermione?_». Se asustó al comprobar que, de pronto, los ojos de Teddy se habían vuelto negros como el carbón, y se preguntó si no estaría teniendo visiones cuando vio que la nariz empezaba a curvarse y a crecer. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el pequeño Lupin se había convertido en una copia suya exacta, pero a la edad de un año. Retiró la mirada, sorprendido, y vio que Hermione se reía.

—Desde luego, Severus, sois como dos gotas de agua.

El profesor se recuperó y miró al niño con una ceja alzada, gesto que Teddy imitó.

—Pero bueno, mocoso... ¿Te atreves a burlarte de Severus Snape?

Por respuesta, Teddy empezó a reírse, y volvió a juguetear con sus mejillas y su nariz. Definitivamente, estar con Hermione estaba volviéndolo un blando. «_Un blando y un sentimental..._», pensó con resignación.

—Anda que... Cualquiera que te vea, Severus— dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas—, pensaría que eres una madre estupenda.

Snape se dio la vuelta, con su pequeño clon en brazos, y vio que Dumbledore observaba la escena con gesto divertido.

— ¿Qué pasa, director?— preguntó con tono sibilante, alzando una ceja— ¿Es que ya se ha cansado de desgañitarse?

Sólo un segundo después, se oyó una vocecita decir:

— ¡_Ase_!

Severus volvió la cabeza hacia Teddy, y lo vio mirando a Dumbledore con una ceja enarcada y gesto serio, exactamente _igual que él_.  
Tanto Hermione como el anciano director se echaron a reír, lo que atrajo la atención de más gente, que se fue acercando paulatinamente.

—No le veo la gracia, Dumbledore.

—_Asia, orr._

—Mocoso, deja de imitarme— dijo Severus entre dientes, mirando al niño a los ojos.

—_Oso, ameee_— opinó Teddy, volviendo a toquetearle la cara y haciendo pompitas de saliva con la boca.

Tonks dio un paso hacia él para coger a su hijo, con expresión divertida en la cara. El niño, al verla, se abrazó al cuello de Severus con sus dos bracitos, ocultando la cara de su madre, que se quedó parada por la sorpresa.

—Ven Teddy, cariño— intentó convencerlo, acariciándole la espalda.

Como respuesta, el niño se abrazó aún más fuerte al cuello del profesor, que temió morir estrangulado. Respiró con alivio cuando las manos de Tonks lo liberaron del abrazo mortal del pequeño Lupin, que había vuelto a recuperar ya su rostro normal. No habían pasado ni dos segundos, cuando su cara se empezó a poner roja y se echó a llorar. Su joven madre intentó consolarlo por todos los medios posibles, pero Teddy cada vez lloraba más. Hermione fue a ayudarla, y también Ginny, que acababa de acercarse alertada por el alboroto.

—Teddy, cariño, cálmate. ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, vamos, chist...

Severus observaba la escena con una mueca de sarcasmo. Lo que él decía... Cría niños y échate a dormir, que sus berrinches te harán no tocar la cama durante, digamos, unos tres o cuatro años. Empezaba a verle el lado positivo a que los suyos llegasen a Hogwarts con once.

—Venga, cielo, ya está, ya pasó... ¿Quieres que andemos un poquito?— Tonks ya no sabía qué intentar para que el niño dejase de berrear como un desesperado—. ¿Vamos hacia papá?

Puso a Teddy en el suelo, donde el niño dejó de llorar, y le dio la mano, pero éste se zafó, alegando mediante una serie de balbuceos incomprensibles que él podía solo.

—Vale, tú solo, pero despacito— aceptó Tonks, agachándose un poco para asegurar el avance de su hijo.

El niño dio dos pasos en dirección a su padre, y cambió de rumbo, caminando trastabillante hasta agarrarse a la pierna de Severus, quien miró hacia abajo y lo vio con una sonrisa radiante en su boca todavía a medio formar.

—Snape...— empezó a decir Tonks, cohibida.

—No te preocupes— la cortó el profesor, observando cómo Teddy subía los brazos hacia su cabeza para que volviera a cogerlo.

Severus colocó ambas manos bajo las axilas del pequeño y lo aupó. Teddy lo abrazó durante un momento y, mientras volvía a hablar en ese lenguaje raro suyo, reemprendió su tarea de cambiar la forma de la cara del profesor con sus propias manos.  
Dumbledore miró a Tonks con gesto cómplice, sonriendo.

—Lo que yo decía... Una estupenda madre.

* * *

Severus miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho más tiempo del que se había dicho que transcurriría entre su llegada y su marcha de la casa de los Weasley. Miró a Teddy, que dormía en sus brazos, rendido después de hacerle un masaje facial que, seguro, le había dilatado la piel de la cara unos cinco o seis centímetros.  
Se levantó del sillón donde se había aposentado, con cuidado de no despertar a Teddy, y se acercó a la cuna que había en un rincón de la habitación. Se agachó a dejarlo delicadamente, y, cuando se incorporó, vio que el niño apenas había sentido el cambio de cuna.  
Después, se acercó a Albus, que charlaba con Arthur Weasley, estirándose un poco las mangas de la camisa.

—Necesitaría permiso para usar una de tus chimeneas, Weasley— dijo, mirando a Arthur, que le devolvió una mirada distraída, amodorrado seguramente por lo bebido durante toda la noche.

— ¿Humm? Sí, claro, claro, Severus. ¿Te marchas ya?

—Eso me temo.

—Puedes usar esa misma— le indicó, señalando con la cabeza la chimenea que había al fondo de la habitación, muy cerca de la cuna de Teddy.

—No creo que eso sea lo más propicio. Me ha costado bastante conseguir que el hijo de Lupin se durmiera, y estoy seguro de que el empleo de esa chimenea sólo provocaría que despertara. La última vez que estuve... tu esposa me dejó utilizar la de tu despacho.

— ¡Ah, sí, claro, tienes razón! Puedes volver a emplear ésa. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

—Creo que no hará falta— opinó Severus, viendo que si Arthur Weasley se levantaba, lo más probable era que se cayese redondo al suelo.

Miró al director, que a su vez lo observaba a él.

—Dumbledore— se despidió, haciendo una levísima inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Severus.

El profesor salió del comedor a paso ligero, pero se detuvo en seco al pasar por delante de una ventana que daba al jardín. Allá fuera estaban los chicos, jugando a tirar bolas de nieve a los no tan chicos: Lupin, Tonks, Molly y Godric Wellman, que se lo estaban pasando como verdaderos críos. Severus se dio cuenta de que Bill y Fleur Delacour no estaban, y supuso que, debido al estado de ella, se habrían marchado ya. Vio a Hermione, riendo con cada bola que lanzaba y que recibía, y se dijo si alguna vez se lo habría pasado tan bien estando con él. Apretó los dientes y retiró la mirada. Lo mejor sería irse. Ya volverían a verse en el colegio. No había ningún motivo para que él saliera allí, a disfrutar junto a ella de un inocente divertimento como era una guerra de bolas de nieve.  
Fue hacia el perchero donde Molly había colgado su abrigo cuando había llegado y lo cogió con brusquedad. Sí, lo mejor era irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera ella.

* * *

Hermione entró en la casa, seguida de Ginny y los demás. Estaban empapados, y les dolía más de una parte de su anatomía.

—Profesor, la que me ha tirado a la frente me ha dolido de verdad— comentó la castaña a Wellman, que entraba sacudiéndose la nieve acumulada en su espesa cabellera.

—Se la merecía, señorita Granger.

La chica rió mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

—Menos mal que yo la he defendido con una bola letal— dijo Ginny, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Sí, he de admitirlo, señorita Weasley. No me esperaba que una bola de semejante tamaño impactara directamente contra mi nariz. Se nota que es usted una excelente cazadora.

La pelirroja se ruborizó, y Harry miró con mala cara al profesor de DCAO.

—Oye, Ginny, voy al baño, que ya no me aguanto más— le confió Hermione a su amiga, saliendo escopeteada un segundo después.

La señora Weasley entró riéndose y hablando con Tonks.

—Creo que ya no tengo edad para estos trotes.

—Vamos, vamos, Molly— intervino Wellman, mirándola con una sonrisa—. Si todavía eres una chavala.

La señora Weasley enrojeció, a la vez que Tonks añadía:

—Además, no eres más joven por tener menos edad, sino por cómo te sientas interiormente.

—Ay, ay, basta de tonterías... Venga, quitaos los abrigos, que vais a poneros malos.

—Aplícate el cuento, Molly— dijo Lupin, pasando por su lado.

Arthur y Dumbledore entraron en la cocina, alertados por tanto alboroto. El señor Weasley se acercó a su mujer, y la besó.

— ¡Qué guapa estás cuando el frío enrojece tus mejillas, Molly!— comentó, abrazándola, lo que provocó que la señora Weasley se ruborizara aún más.

Todos se rieron. Tonks se acercó entonces a Dumbledore.

— ¿Cómo se ha portado Teddy? ¿Sigue Snape con él?

—No, Severus se ha marchado hace unos minutos. Ha dejado a tu hijo perfectamente acostado en su cuna.

— ¿Y se ha ido sin despedirse? Muy propio de Snape...— concluyó, negando con la cabeza.

Ginny, que lo había escuchado perfectamente, miró hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido su amiga, y se giró hacia Harry con actitud pensativa.

— ¿Todo bien, Ginny?— le preguntó el chico, preocupado.

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí... Todo está perfectamente— respondió, volviendo a mirar hacia la puerta.

* * *

Hermione subió de dos en dos las escaleras de camino al baño. Al llegar a un segundo rellano, vio que una sombra oscura desaparecía por la puerta del despacho del señor Weasley, y la chica se preguntó si sería... Miró hacia arriba, donde se encontraba su querido inodoro, y la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, y se decidió. Nadie se iría de una fiesta sin despedirse. Nadie, excepto Severus Snape.  
Recorrió el pasillo en unas cuantas zancadas y abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Snape entraba en la chimenea para marcharse. El hombre se la quedó mirando, con el brazo en paralelo sobre el suelo, sorprendido.

— ¡Granger!

— ¿Pensabas... irte sin... despedirte?— preguntó ella sin aliento, entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Severus se bajó de la chimenea y dejó el puñado de polvos flu en el macetero de donde los había cogido. Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro, mirándose a los ojos. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras que a él cada vez le costaba más trabajo conseguir que la saliva bajase por su garganta. Se quedaron frente a frente, sin decir ni una palabra. Un segundo después, se devoraban los labios el uno al otro, abrazándose como si llevasen más de mil años echándose de menos. Había sido más que difícil estar juntos en la misma habitación sin poder demostrarse sus sentimientos, sin poder hacer otra cosa que lanzarse miradas furtivas de vez en cuando.

—No sabes lo duro que ha sido esto para mí, Severus— susurró Hermione, una vez se hubieron separado, abrazándose a su pecho.

—Para mí tampoco ha sido agradable.

—Siento no haber estado... a la altura. Sé que ha habido ocasiones en las que he sido demasiado obvia, pero... No podía contenerme. No podía estar cerca de ti sin que quedasen a la vista mis sentimientos. No he sabido hacerlo como tú.

—Granger... No quería decirte todo lo que te he dicho esta noche, pero era preciso guardar las apariencias. Lo siento si algo... te ha herido.

—No tanto como para no poder perdonarte— respondió, sonriendo y abrazándose aún más a él.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, hasta que la chica dijo en voz muy baja:

—No quiero que te vayas.

Severus cogió aire, intentando no ser demasiado rotundo en su negativa.

—Hermione, aunque me quedara, no podríamos estar como nos gustaría...

—Pero te vería, sabría que estás cerca de mí— arguyó la chica a la desesperada—. Con eso me bastaría.

—Lo mejor es que me vaya— concluyó Severus, negando con la cabeza y acariciándole la espalda.

La muchacha lo miró durante un instante con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?— preguntó con resignación un momento después, bajando la mirada.

—Creo que no antes de que empiecen las clases. Hablé con Dumbledore, y me permitió reincorporarme al cuerpo docente. Volveré a darte clase de Pociones.

Hermione torció la boca, sonriendo.

—No sé si eso me gusta demasiado... No es por nada, Severus— añadió, ante la sorpresa de él—, pero tú como profesor eres un poco...

El hombre alzó una ceja, como retándola a que terminara la frase.

—Pero bueno, me alegra saber que estarás allí.

La expresión de Severus se relajó, y volvió a abrazarla. Hundió la nariz en el nacimiento del pelo en su nuca, y aspiró su aroma, soltando un gruñido de disgusto por tener que irse.

—Te voy a echar de menos— oyó que decía Hermione contra su hombro.

La separó un poco de sí, mirándola a los ojos con una media sonrisa, y empezó a desatarse el pañuelo del cuello. Una vez quitado, se lo llevó a los labios, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, y lo besó. Después, se lo pasó a la chica por detrás de la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí, pegando sus labios a los de ella.

—Esto es... para que no te olvides... de lo importante... que eres para mí— en cada pausa aprovechaba para darle un breve y tierno beso.

El último fue el más dulce y prolongado, y Hermione sintió que iba a estallar cuando él separó los labios de los suyos.

—Será mejor que vuelvas con los demás. Una insufrible sabelotodo como tú debería haberse dado cuenta de que ni una tortuga con estreñimiento tarda tanto en el servicio.

— ¿Cómo sabes que...?

—Obvio, Granger. Era imposible que supieras que me había marchado habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo, y, de saberlo, dudo que te hubieras arriesgado a venir a buscarme con todos ahí abajo. Sólo quedaba la posibilidad del servicio.

— ¿Y luego soy yo la insufrible sabelotodo, Snape?— preguntó, cruzándose de brazos con gesto burlón, muy al estilo de él.

El profesor se metió en la chimenea después de coger de nuevo un puñado de polvos flu, aún con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.

—Al número 38 de la Calle de la Hilandera**— pronunció con claridad, para ser absorbido por un mar de llamas verdes un instante después.

Hermione lo vio desaparecer y miró el suave pañuelo que se había quedado en su cuello. _Su_ pañuelo. Se lo llevó a la nariz antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo y se le puso la carne de gallina al comprobar que olía a él.  
Salió al pasillo, comprobando que no había nadie que pudiera pillarla, y caminó por él hasta llegar a las escaleras. Después, dudando entre bajar o ir finalmente al baño, miró con angustia en ambos sentidos. Se decidió por la segunda opción. Puestos a fingir, prefería hacerlo con la vejiga vacía. Ya inventaría alguna cosa como que la puerta se había quedado atrancada o algo así. Sonrió con picardía y subió las escaleras.

* * *

***Como podéis ver, estoy arreglando todos los desaguisados que hizo Jotacá en los libros, esto es, reviviendo a personajes por mi mera conveniencia.**

****Como Jotacá no expresa en ningún momento en qué número vive Severus, me he tomado la libertad de elegir el 38, que es la edad con la que la muy cer** le partió la glotis con una mordedura de serpiente.**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, como habéis podido comprobar, este capítulo ha sido lo mismo que tres capítulos, y todo por tres razones:**

**1) He tardado mucho en actualizar a causa de los exámenes, y quería compensaros de alguna forma.**

**2) No quería dividir la cena en capítulos, porque entonces sé que me habría eternizado. Espero que podáis perdonarme el rollo que os he soltado de pronto.**

**Un abrazo y gracias de antemano por vuestros comentarios y vuestras lecturas silenciosas.**

**L&S**

**pD: No era plato de mi gusto revivir a uno de los Merodeadores, pero imaginarme una escena de Severus SOLO con los Weasley se me hacía insoportable, y creo que a él también.**


	35. El murciélago que vuelve a su cueva

_**Cap. 35: El murciélago que vuelve a su cueva**_

Ginny entró tras Hermione en su propia habitación y cerró rápidamente la puerta. Todos los invitados acababan de marcharse, y los chicos se habían despedido de ellas entre bostezos de sueño. Era de madrugaba, y calculaba que hasta el día siguiente a eso de las dos del medio día la casa no despertaría. Era tan tarde que incluso los gemelos se habían quedado a dormir en su antigua habitación. Pero no lo suficientemente tarde como para dejar que Hermione se acostara sin contarle con lujo de detalles lo que realmente había ocurrido durante los minutos en los que ni ella ni el profesor Snape habían estado en el piso de abajo. Se lo debía, pues ella la había cubierto con su mentira de la puerta del baño. Se lo debía porque era su amiga.

La observó mientras la castaña se descalzaba y se desabrochaba el pantalón vaquero, aparentemente ajena al examen visual al que estaba siendo sometida.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó Ginny sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Y bien qué?— respondió Hermione sin mirarla, quitándose también el jersey y empezando a ponerse el pijama.

—No te hagas la tonta, Hermione, que sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. ¿Qué tal la despedida con el _profesor_ Snape?

—No sé de qué me hablas— contestó la castaña, ocultando una sonrisa.  
Su amiga lo sabía, ¡vaya si lo sabía!, pero le divertía en extremo fingir que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. Había sido tan natural la forma en que Ginny se había enterado y había aceptado lo suyo con Severus, que no veía la necesidad de contárselo en el sentido más estricto de la palabra.

— ¿Vas a seguir negándolo después de resultar tan obvia que hasta Teddy se ha dado cuenta?

Hermione no pudo sujetar ya la sonrisa contra la que llevaba luchando todo el rato. Sacudió los pantalones para extenderlos y un trozo de tela negra salió del interior de uno de sus bolsillos, cayendo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera recuperarlo, Ginny se había lanzado hacia delante y se había hecho con él. Lo levantó hasta dejarlo frente a sus ojos y lo observó con atención.

Hermione extendió el brazo con gesto de fastidio.

— ¿Esto qué es, Herms?

— ¡Devuélvemelo, Ginny!

—No recuerdo que llevases pañuelo durante la cena. A ver, deja que haga memoria... Mmm, no, definitivamente no. Quizá sea de papá. No, él no tiene pañuelos _de seda_. ¿Y Lupin? No, tampoco. Él siempre ha sido de ropa zarrapastrosa, y este pañuelo es _terriblemente_ elegante. Los gemelos, descartados. Bill llevaba corbata. Harry y Ron, ni mencionarlos. No es lo suficientemente ancho como para que lo llevase Kingsley. Dumbledore llevaba una bonita y estrafalaria túnica de color berenjena que no aceptaba pañuelos de ningún tipo y Wellman... Posible pero no probable. No me mires con esa cara— añadió, al ver que Hermione la observaba con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Qué te crees, que no me he fijado en ese musculoso cuello en cuanto ha entrado?

— ¡Por Merlín, Ginny, estás enferma!

—Así que— continuó la pelirroja como si Hermione no la hubiera interrumpido—, sólo nos queda una posibilidad... Un hombre alto, delgado, serio, de piel pálida y nariz ganchuda, que enseña Pociones en Hogwarts. ¿Te dice algo?

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, sin bajar el brazo que le exigía a su amiga la devolución inmediata del pañuelo. Ginny se lo entregó sin dejar de sonreír, sabiéndose ganadora de esa batalla.

— ¿Te lo dio él o se lo arrancaste a la fuerza?

— ¡Ginny!

Hermione lo miró con cariño y se lo llevó a la nariz sin poder contenerse, cerrando los ojos. Oyó una risita desde donde estaba su amiga.

—Me lo dio él— murmuró al cabo de un momento, sin mirar todavía a la pelirroja.

De pronto, Ginny dio un salto y empezó a bailar una extraña coreografía sobre el suelo de su habitación, que hizo que su madre irrumpiera en la habitación como una exhalación.

—Pero, ¿se puede saber qué pasa, Ginny? ¿Qué son esos golpes?

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, y miró a Molly con expresión de total disimulo.

—Lo siento, mamá. Es que hemos visto una... cucaracha en el suelo, y... ya sabes el asco que me dan.

La señora Weasley miró a su hija con suspicacia. La sonrisa de Ginny se ensanchó.

— ¿Es que no tenéis varitas mágicas, que tenéis que matar los bichos a pisotones?

— ¡Ah! Lo siento, mamá. Se me había pasado por completo.

La madre de Ginny la miró, y después a Hermione, con gesto de sospecha, pero un segundo después, el cansancio se reflejó en sus facciones y suspiró.

—Pues recordadlo para la próxima vez. Y ahora, ¡a dormir!

Las dos chicas asintieron con vehemencia, poniendo cara de obediencia suprema. Molly las observó durante un momento más y después salió, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Un resoplido de alivio se escapó de los labios de la pelirroja, que se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione con cara de culpabilidad.

—Casi nos pilla tu madre, Ginny. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de controlar tu efusividad?

—Entiéndeme, Herms... La noticia que acabas de darme merecía un baile... o dos.

La castaña sonrió mientras guardaba el pañuelo de Snape debajo de la almohada, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué tal fue la despedida? ¿Os besasteis apasionadamente? ¿Te dijo que te quería?— preguntó Ginny con todo soñador, empezando a ponerse el pijama también.

— ¡GINNY!

La pelirroja contestó a ese grito con una carcajada, mientras echaba hacia atrás las sábanas y se sentaba encima de su cama. Su amiga se había puesto colorada ante sus cuestiones, y eso la divertía en extremo.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cotilla?

—Y tú, ¿desde cuándo eres tan puritana? Ni que me fuera a asustar a estas alturas...

— ¿Soy puritana porque no quiero contarte mis intimidades?

—No, eres puritana porque te ruborizas al hablar del tema.

Hermione resopló, tumbándose boca arriba en la cama y poniéndose ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo no voy a ruborizarme si... hasta a mí me parece extraño?

—Mujer, no es lo más común del mundo, pero... Cosas más raras se han visto.

—Eso supongo.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellas. Hermione permanecía con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, perdida en sus recuerdos de un rato antes, en cómo Severus había jugado con Teddy, en todo lo que se le removió en el estómago al verlo coger al niño en brazos, en cómo se paró su corazón al poder tocarlo por fin esa noche— quizá tocarlo fuera demasiado genérico, pues había hecho algo más que eso— antes de que él se fuera...

—Lo que no entiendo— empezó a decir Ginny, devolviéndola al mundo real— es qué tiene que ver Stefan Stapleton en todo esto.

Hermione se puso de lado, apoyando la cabeza en una mano. Se preguntó qué tendría de malo confiar en su amiga. Al fin y al cabo, Stapleton había desaparecido (hacía mucho tiempo para ella), y no había demasiado riesgo. Aún así, prefirió advertírselo.

—Ginny... Te lo voy a contar, pero necesito que seas discreta. Nadie puede enterarse, al menos por ahora. ¡Y mucho menos tu hermano! ¿Me has entendido?

La joven pelirroja hizo un gesto de cremallera sobre sus labios y observó a Hermione con atención.

—Vale, a ver... Esto es algo raro, así que no te pongas a gritar ni nada parecido.

—Que sí, que soy una tumba, pero déjate de misterios de una vez y HABLA.

La castaña cogió aire.

—Pues... Lo cierto es que... Stefan Stapleton no existe. Nunca ha existido.

Ginny la miró con cara de "_Hermione, ¿te has tomado la medicación hoy?_".

—A lo que me refiero es que el chico al que todos conocíamos por ese nombre era Severus. Siempre ha sido Severus. Lo que ocurre es que sufrió una transformación durante una misión y el profesor Dumbledore decidió que sería lo mejor que se hiciera pasar por un alumno al volver a Hogwarts para que...

—Un momento, un momento, Hermione— le pidió la joven Weasley, con los ojos como platos—, para el carro. ¿Hace cuánto que sabes esto?

—Varios meses.

— ¿¡Varios meses!

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo has aguantado sin contárselo a nadie?

—Hombre, Ginny... No sé qué esperabas. ¿Acaso que se lo enviase a Rita Skeeter para que escribiese un artículo amarillista que saliese publicado en primera página de _El Profeta_?

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. ¡Estoy hablando de mí! Estoy hablando de que pensaba que éramos amigas y que teníamos la suficiente confianza como para hablar de estas cosas.

—Y lo somos, Ginny, pero esto... No quería... No podía traicionar la confianza de Severus. Además, no sabía cómo decírtelo.

— ¿Con la boca?

—Sí, claro... Oye Ginny, hablando de todo un poco, no sé si te lo había dicho, pero estoy perdidamente enamorada de Stefan Stapleton, que en realidad no se llama así, sino Severus Snape. Tal vez lo conozcas…

La pelirroja, en lugar de contestar, se echó a reír. Su amiga la miró con gesto contrariado. O sea, que le había insistido hasta el agotamiento para que le contase lo de Severus, y ahora que por fin se lanzaba a hacerlo, su amiga encima se burlaba de ella.

— ¿Se puede saber qué tiene tanta gracia?—preguntó de mal humor.

— ¡Tú!— exclamó su amiga entre risas—. Lo has hecho... Al final, lo has hecho.

—He hecho, ¿el qué?

—"Nunca admitiré que estoy enamorada del profesor Snape estando serena"— respondió Ginny, imitando su tono de voz—. Pues déjame que discrepe, porque acabas de hacerlo.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír también. ¿Tan torpe era, que había dicho eso unas pocas horas antes y ya había roto su palabra?

—Supongo que sería una tontería seguir negándolo... Casi me lo has dicho tú a mí en lugar de a la inversa.

—Entonces... ¿Confirmado?

—Qué remedio.

— ¡YUUU...!

—Pero ni se te ocurra volver a gritar, Ginny, porque entonces tu madre nos matará— la interrumpió Hermione, mirándola amenazadoramente.

La pelirroja, que ya se había puesto de pie encima del colchón, volvió a sentarse. Adoptó una postura budista, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas, y emitió unos vibrantes "ammmm" hasta que hubo recuperado la paz interior. Después, abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga.

—Ahora sí, cuéntamelo todo desde el principio y sin omitir ni un solo detalle.

* * *

Severus caminó despacio a través de los pasillos vacíos. Había decidido unas pocas horas antes que lo mejor sería regresar a Hogwarts antes de la reanudación de las clases, para tener tiempo de adaptarse a su _nueva_ vida como profesor otra vez.

Entró en su despacho, que estaba igual que él lo había dejado a principios de agosto, antes de partir con la misión de encontrar a los mortífagos fugados, antes de volver al castillo convertido en un muchacho. Una ligera capa de polvo se acumulaba sobre los objetos que había encima del escritorio. Al menos, los elfos domésticos habían respetado la orden de no acercarse a sus cosas a no ser que él diera su consentimiento. Caminó hacia un pequeño armario que había en un rincón y lo abrió para comprobar su contenido. Unos pequeños frascos, llenos de una poción color rosa nacarado, relucieron ante sus ojos.

—Veo que quedan suficientes dosis, Albus— dijo a nadie en particular, volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta, echando un vistazo en derredor. Suspiró. Por un lado, estaba más que agradecido por haber vuelto a su cuerpo de siempre, a su puesto de profesor, a esa posición de superioridad que le aseguraban tanto su edad como su fama, pero por otro… Recordó el último beso que le había dado a Hermione hacía ya cinco días, durante su despedida en la Madriguera, y se preguntó qué sería de ellos a partir de ese momento. Aunque siendo Stefan Stapleton no habían tenido las cosas demasiado fáciles, volviendo a ser Severus Snape, la situación tomaba un cariz aún peor. Dumbledore no les iba a quitar un ojo de encima, McGonagall tomaría eso por excusa y lo vigilaría de día y de noche, y el imbécil-tengo-melena-de-león de Wellman se aprovecharía de la circunstancia de que él— Stefan Stapleton— había desaparecido, para acercarse aún más a Hermione. Eso sin contar con lo mucho que le aterraba que Hermione se cansase de él ahora que volvía a ser un murciélago decrépito y horrible. «_Teniendo en cuenta cómo te besó cuando os despedisteis, me atrevería a decir que no es precisamente eso lo que piensa de ti. ¿Crees que por mucho que Weasley babeara por ella mientras estuvieron juntos, Hermione lo besó así alguna vez?_», le susurró en tono malévolo la voz de su conciencia. «_Espero que no_», respondió para sus adentros, notando que las ganas de freír a Ron a _crucios_ se despertaban en la parte más baja de su estómago.

* * *

Dumbledore paseaba por su despacho. Hacía un rato que se había enterado de la llegada de Severus, y desde entonces, una súbita preocupación por cómo serían las cosas a partir de ese momento se apoderó de él. Era cierto que Severus le había dado su palabra de que tanto él como la señorita Hermione Granger se controlarían mientras durase el curso, pero sabía de sobra lo que las endorfinas podían provocar en la mente de un enamorado. No es que dudara de su profesor de Pociones, pero lo había visto con Hermione durante la cena de fin de año en casa de los Weasley, había percibido claramente el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba, eso por no hablar del tiempo transcurrido entre que él se marchó y la señorita Granger volvió del baño... Habría jurado con los ojos cerrados que se habían encontrado, y que se habían despedido del modo en que cualquier pareja que se ama lo hubiera hecho.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos. Al dar su consentimiento, una seria Minerva McGonagall entró en el despacho. Vestía una de sus clásicas túnicas verdes y sus gafas rectangulares reposaban sobre sus duras facciones. Llevaba los labios fruncidos.

— ¿Querías verme, Albus?

—Sí, Minerva. Siéntate, por favor.

La profesora obedeció, adoptando una pose rígida al entrar en contacto con el respaldo de la silla.

—No sé si lo sabrás, pero Severus ha vuelto al colegio.

—Sí, algo me ha dicho Poppy hace un rato.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa, taladrándola con sus ojos azules.

—Retomará su puesto como profesor de Pociones de los tres últimos cursos.

McGonagall se indignó.

— ¿De los tres...? Pero Albus, ¡Hermione Granger está en séptimo!

—Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes... y no te importa?

—Te aseguro que me importa más que los alumnos de primero, que no han tenido el gusto de conocer a Severus, terminen el curso con Horace y sin la moral demasiado tocada.

Respondió con una ligera sonrisa al entrecejo fruncido de su profesora de Transformaciones.

—Pero, Minerva, tú también deberías saber que yo no hago las cosas sin un motivo.

— ¿Qué motivo puedes tener para colocarlos tan cerca el uno del otro?

—Precisamente, haciendo eso me aseguro de que ambos, especialmente Severus, se sientan tan vigilados que no se atrevan a hacer nada. Ése fue el acuerdo al que llegamos el chico y yo: Hasta que la señorita Granger no abandone para siempre el colegio, tiene prohibido cualquier tipo de acercamiento con ella.

—Albus, sólo queda medio año para que la señorita Granger y sus amigos acaben las clases. Además, la chica ya es mayor de edad, y estaría en su derecho de...

El director la miró con gesto serio.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir realmente con esto, Dumbledore?

—Muy sencillo, Minerva: Lo único que busco es que, durante estos seis meses que quedan, se aclaren unas cosas y se solucionen otras.

—Como de costumbre— respondió McGonagall con los labios más fruncidos que cuando había entrado—, no puedo seguirte en tus reflexiones, Albus. Pero dime algo: ¿No te agota ser siempre el titiritero de todo el mundo?

Dumbledore suspiró con cansancio.

—No sabes cuánto, Minerva. No sabes cuánto...

* * *

—Oye, Herms, en el tren has venido muy callada. ¿Te ocurre algo?

La chica volvió la cabeza, distraída, hacia su amigo pelirrojo.

— ¿Mmm? No, no, estoy bien, Ron.

Iban sentados los dos juntos en uno de esos carros tirados por thestrals que había nada más llegar a Hogsmeade, y que desde allí los conducían a Hogwarts.

—Sería una novedad que, por primera vez, no te apeteciera que se reanudasen las clases— comentó el chico, sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió por toda respuesta. ¡Claro que le apetecía que se reanudasen las clases! Llevaba casi una semana sin ver a Severus, y sin saber nada de él salvo por breves misivas que se habían estado enviando por medio de Hedwig, que ya empezaba a agotarse de las visitas a la casa de la calle de la Hilandera, y se moría de los nervios ante la sola idea de volver a tenerlo delante. Además, todavía no les había comentado a sus amigos que iban a cambiar de profesor de Pociones.

—No sabes qué ganas tengo de llegar ya al castillo. Seguro que la cena estará deliciosa.

—Ron, tú siempre pensando en lo mismo.

— ¿Qué? Me dirás que la comida preparada por los elfos domésticos está como para tirarla, ¡no te digo!

La chica lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Aunque hacía algún tiempo que había dejado aparcado el tema del P.E.D.D.O., seguía sin gustarle que los elfos domésticos fueran tratados como esclavos, sin ni siquiera cobrar un salario mínimo.  
No dijeron nada más durante el resto del camino, y cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo, se juntaron con Harry y Ginny, que se habían subido en el carro de delante de ellos.

— ¿No os resulta emocionante volver a Hogwarts después de las Navidades?— preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Hombre… La verdad es que no me habría importado que las vacaciones durasen un poco más— opinó Ron, buscando una sonrisa cómplice de Harry.

Entraron todos juntos en el Gran Comedor, donde la mayor parte de sus compañeros ya estaban sentados, y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que encontraron hueco entre Neville y Seamus.

— ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal habéis pasado las vacaciones de Navidad?— preguntó el joven Longbottom, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, Neville— respondió Ginny, sentándose la primera—. Hemos estado todos juntos en casa. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, también. Mi abuela se marchó a un balneario con unas cuantas amigas de su grupo "_La edad de oro de la bruja moderna_", y tuve la casa para mí solo.

— ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? Te habríamos invitado, por lo menos a la cena de fin de año…

—No, si no pasa nada… Eso me sirvió para poder quedar varias veces con… Luna.

— ¿Lunática Lovegood?— Ron apretó los labios rápidamente al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana. Deseoso de cambiar de tema, añadió—. Bueno, en realidad no te perdiste nada, a no ser que te hiciera especial ilusión aguantar la cara de estreñido de Snape durante toda la noche.

Hermione intercambió una rapidísima mirada con Ginny, intentando hacer oídos sordos al comentario de su amigo, deseando con toda su alma que Ron cambiase de tema después de esa frase. Al parecer, Neville no era de la misma opinión.

— ¿Estuvo Snape en vuestra cena de fin de año?— preguntó, con los ojos excesivamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Sí, mis padres lo invitaron— continuó el pelirrojo de mal humor—. No sé para qué, la verdad: Se pasó toda la noche con esa mueca de desagrado que tiene siempre en clase, mirando a todo el mundo como si fuera superior, como si…

—Para ya, ¿no, Ronald?— se ofuscó Hermione, sin poder contenerse.

Su amigo la miró con sorpresa, que rápidamente pasó a la indignación.

— ¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba que últimamente Hermione se ha vuelto una defensora de los tíos de pelo grasiento y nariz de buitre…

Mientras Neville se reía, Hermione se levantó y se sentó un sitio más allá, dejando a Harry en medio de los dos. Ginny quiso decirle algo a su amiga al respecto, pero no le pareció lo más adecuado en ese momento.

La chica castaña, después de hacer oídos sordos a los intentos de disculpa del pelirrojo, giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores, buscando un rostro en especial, que en esos momentos se encontraba ausente. «_¿Dónde estará Severus?_».

* * *

Snape entró en el castillo. Dumbledore le había pedido que echase un vistazo por los jardines para cuidar que no hubiera ningún elemento non grato en los terrenos del colegio. Aunque había fingido no darle demasiada importancia, la verdad es que compartía con el director su inquietud por los últimos movimientos de Bellatrix Lestrange y los suyos.

A pesar de que los grandes banquetes no eran lo suyo, y odiaba las fechas como "la vuelta de los alcornoques con los que malgastaba su talento clase tras clase", sin embargo, ese año la cosa era distinta. Ese año tenía algo por lo que merecía la pena volver al colegio. Había una insufrible sabelotodo que desearía que la llenara de su… conocimiento. Rió entre dientes, recriminándose en parte esos pensamientos no propios de un caballero como él, sino del más depravado de los viejos verdes.

Llegó frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, preguntándose si no merecería la pena tardar unos minutos más y entrar por la puerta que había justo detrás de la mesa, desde la que podría deslizarse sin ser notado hasta su asiento al lado de Minerva McGonagall y Sybill Trelawney, que sólo aparecía por el Gran Comedor en contadas ocasiones. Sin embargo, y porque últimamente parecía que su carácter no obedecía a lo más sensato, sino a lo que más podía atraer la atención de Hermione Granger, decidió que entraría por la puerta principal. ¿Qué más daba? Y así, gozaría del placer de ser observado por ella mientras se dirigía a su lugar. Tenía la sensación de que ése iba a ser uno de los pocos placeres de los que Dumbledore le dejaría disfrutar entre esos muros hasta el final del curso escolar.

Las puertas se abrieron para él, cediéndole el paso, y Severus borró de su cara todo rastro de expresividad. Bastante nervioso se sentía interiormente como para, encima, demostrarlo. La mayor parte de los alumnos se giraron hacia él, con caras de sorpresa, miedo, desolación e incluso odio. Snape caminó con decisión, conteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que volvía a despertar ese tipo de sentimientos en los que lo rodeaban. Empezaba a sentirse en su salsa, después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo pues, por un brevísimo instante, sus ojos conectaron con los de la chica a la que quería, y de la cual se notaba que había buscado los suyos casi con ansia, casi con desesperación, deseando, seguramente, que no la ignorase como solía hacer delante la gente. «_Aquí estamos otra vez, mi insufrible sabelotodo_». Llegó a su sitio con andares rápidos y tomó asiento, saludando brevemente con una inclinación de cabeza a Minerva McGonagall, que no pudo evitar que una mueca de rencor le curvara los labios. No podía olvidársele la conversación que habían tenido Severus y ella en el despacho de Dumbledore el día después de Navidad.

Ignorando el rictus de la profesora de Transformaciones, esbozó una mueca de desprecio perfectamente ensayada, y miró hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, deseando poder echar a correr hasta el sitio de cierta castaña de melena enmarañada, llevársela de allí y pasar otra noche maravillosamente mágica con ella. «_No sé qué pasará a partir de ahora, pero estoy seguro de que no será fácil. Aunque supongo que teniéndote cerca de mí... todo es posible, incluso que esta delirante y maravillosa fantasía se haga realidad_». Dumbledore se levantó entonces para hablar.

* * *

Cuando las puertas se habían abierto, Hermione había tenido el presentimiento de que sería él, y no se había equivocado. Desde el momento en que Severus puso un pie en el suelo del Gran Comedor, la chica observó cada uno de sus pasos, regodeándose con cada uno de sus suaves y elegantes movimientos, con el vaivén de sus manos sobre sus costados al andar, con esa mueca altiva y perfectamente esbozada, incluso con esa gruesa túnica negra que acostumbraba a lucir desde que lo conocía. Y el momento cumbre fue ese intercambio de miradas. Casi podría haber jurado que escuchó el sonido de las chispas al chocar sus ojos, y se preguntó si alguien más lo habría oído.

Lo siguió prácticamente sin parpadear hasta que se sentó, aprovechando el hecho de que todo el mundo lo observaba a él y no a ella. Vio que la profesora McGonagall lo miraba con frialdad, y escribió una nota mental en la que se auto-recordaba que debía preguntarle el motivo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

El viejo Dumbledore se puso en pie, y la serie de murmullos y no tan murmullos que se habían extendido entre el alumnado se apagó casi de golpe. Todos los chicos esperaron a que el director empezara a hablar, cosa que no se demoró demasiado.

—Bienvenidos otra vez, alumnos de Hogwarts. Espero de todo corazón que vuestras Navidades hayan sido, cuanto menos, agradables. Si esta noche, rompiendo con la tradición, me dirijo a vosotros es porque hay unos ligeros cambios en el profesorado de los que me gustaría informaros.

Hizo una pausa dramática, para atraer aún más la atención de los jóvenes hacia lo que estaba diciendo.

—Esta información, sin embargo, sólo les concierne a los alumnos desde quinto hasta séptimo año.

Los más pequeños se miraron, con una mezcla en sus ojos de alivio y curiosidad por qué sería eso tan importante que sólo les incumbía a los más mayores.

—Las clases de Pociones, que hasta ahora habían sido impartidas por el profesor Slughorn, a partir de este momento las retomará el profesor Severus Snape, recientemente regresado al castillo.

Hubo reacciones para todos los gustos: desde resoplidos de sosiego por parte de los alumnos de cursos anteriores hasta cabezazos en las mesas, pasando por algún que otro gritito histérico producido por el pánico...

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!— exclamó Ron en voz baja, girándose hacia sus amigos—. ¿Ese bastardo vuelve a darnos clase? Por favor, que alguien me mate.

—Te recuerdo que ése es el _bastardo _al que le debes seguir con vida, Ronald Weasley— lo atacó Hermione, girándose hacia él con los ojos chispeantes.

—A ver, ¿sería posible que hubiera paz entre vosotros dos por una vez?— se enfadó Harry, interponiéndose entre ambos amigos para evitar que se dijeran palabras mayores—. Creo que ambos podríais concentrar vuestras energías en algo productivo, como apoyar a Neville.

Era cierto. A él más que a nadie le afectaba la vuelta de Snape, porque, como todo el mundo sabía, era el ser que más miedo le provocaba, como así demostraba el hecho de que su boggart adoptara la forma del oscuro profesor de Pociones.

Todos se volcaron con el chico, que se había puesto tan pálido como la cera y se había quedado con la mirada perdida en su copa de zumo de calabaza.

Fuera como fuese, y aunque no ocurrió nada más digno de destacarse, el caso es que la noticia de que Severus Snape había vuelto a Hogwarts para quedarse... no dejó indiferente a nadie.

* * *

**Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Antes de nada, me gustaría disculparme por haber tardado una vida y media en actualizar, pero en mi defensa diré que el anterior capítulo fue tan sumamente largo que me dejó exhausta (no sabéis cuánto admiro a esa gente a la que cada capítulo le ocupa lo que a mí tres), y necesitaba recuperarme por completo para empezar uno nuevo. Entendería que me dijeseis que este capítulo no es gran cosa, porque es cierto que incluso yo misma lo considero una transición, pero era necesario para ubicar lo que será la trama de ahora en adelante. Espero que por eso también podáis perdonarme.**

**Ya he acabado los exámenes, así que a partir de ahora podré dedicarme _casi_ exclusivamente a escribir, por lo que espero que los capítulos, al menos hasta el día catorce, se sucedan de un modo constante y rápido.**

**También me gustaría dar la bienvenida, por si acaso alguno ha llegado hasta aquí siguiendo la historia, a la gente de Potterfics, a la que invito a que abandone una página web que apesta desde el principio hasta el final.**

**Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a una persona muy especial: No sólo es una persona maravillosa, sino que, además, escribe que es una delicia para los ojos. Hoy nos hemos "conocido" por primera vez en persona, y ha sido un día increíble, cuyo recuerdo almacenaré siempre en mi memoria y en mi corazón (¿ha sonado demasiado cursi?). No sólo por lo que eres, sino también por lo que transmites, permíteme dedicarte el capítulo exclusivamente a ti, María.**

**Y, cómo no, un abrazo muy fuerte para todas esas mortífagas que pululan por las redes siderales de las páginas de fics.**

**Gracias por vuestra atención, por vuestra paciencia y por vuestra presencia.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

**pD: Todos los comentarios serán contestados. Ya me conocéis, así que sabéis mi método *risas***


	36. Paseos y conversaciones

**_Cap. 36: Paseos y conversaciones_**

Las clases se reanudaron con normalidad en Hogwarts. Bueno, con toda la normalidad que cabría esperar después de que los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso se enterasen de que, como regalo de Navidad, habían cambiado de profesor de Pociones.

Para fortuna de algunos, entre los que se contaban Harry, Ron y Neville, su regreso al colegio se produjo un jueves por la tarde, lo que significaba no tener clase con Severus Snape hasta el lunes siguiente.

Para Hermione, sin embargo, eso suponía no ver al profesor salvo en las comidas, o sea, que no había una gran diferencia entre haber regresado a Hogwarts y seguir en la Madriguera. Era peor, de hecho. Cada vez que lo veía, sentía que le estaban poniendo un dulce y enorme caramelo delante de los ojos para quitárselo un segundo después. Eso la frustraba terriblemente.

Pero el tiempo en el castillo acostumbraba a volar, y el lunes llegó con rapidez. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, los alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban esperando frente a la puerta del aula de las mazmorras. Hermione y sus amigos llegaron prácticamente a la vez que Draco Malfoy y los suyos.

— ¿Qué, Granger?— preguntó el joven rubio, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa que no hizo sino despertar una inmensa rabia en su estómago—. ¿Dónde te has dejado a tu amiguito Stapleton? Sí que ha debido de acabar harto de ti para no volver al colegio después de las Navidades.

Hermione apretó los dientes, luchando contra sí misma para no sacar la varita y coserle la lengua viperina al paladar. La mano de Ron en torno a su antebrazo derecho la frenó y alivió a partes iguales: era un bonito símbolo de apoyo, que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

—A lo mejor se cansó de ver tu estúpida cara, Malfoy.

El rubio giró bruscamente los ojos hacia Ron.

— ¿Y tú por qué te metes donde no te importa, Weasley? Que yo sepa, Stapleton te robó a la novia.

El chico enrojeció, y fue entonces cuando se cambiaron las tornas y fue Hermione la que lo sujetó a él para que no se lanzara a por Draco. La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó e hizo un mohín para provocar aún más al amigo de Harry. Hermione ahogó una exclamación al notar que la tela de la túnica de Ron se escapaba de entre sus dedos. El pelirrojo fue directo a por Malfoy, sin darle tiempo a Goyle o Zabini a que reaccionaran. Lo agarró de la pechera y lo pegó al muro con un golpe seco.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, Malfoy? ¡Repítelo si tienes lo que hay que tener!

Con el tumulto provocado por la brusca reacción del Gryffindor, ninguno de los presentes se percató de que la puerta del aula de Pociones se había abierto, dejando paso a una oscura silueta. Sólo cuando un sarcástico y amenazador susurro, mucho más amenazador por lo sarcástico, se deslizó por entre los oídos de todos, las voces se silenciaron. Los alumnos de ambas casas se fueron girando uno a uno, temerosos de encontrarse con el emisor de tan aterradora frase. Ya habían olvidado lo que suponía tener a Severus Snape de profesor de Pociones, en lugar del cándido y siempre amable Horace Slughorn.

El profesor paseó los ojos por todas las caras, lentamente, regodeándose en el temor que veía reflejado en cada mirada, hasta llegar al foco de tanto escándalo. Tal como había imaginado, no se trataba de otros que de Hermione y sus amigos. Contuvo la sonrisa torcida que pugnaba por salir ante una fabulosa _pillada_ a Ronald Weasley.

— ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Toda la rabia se evaporó de la cara de Ron, quien, lentamente, soltó a Malfoy y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Tiene algún problema con la túnica del señor Malfoy, señor Weasley?

—Ninguna, profesor— contestó Ron entre dientes, mirando de reojo al joven Draco.

—Entonces— continuó Severus en un susurro, ignorando el intercambio de miradas asesinas de ambos chicos—, he de presuponer que se trata de un caso de violencia gratuita contra un compañero. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Se giró un tanto y observó a Harry y a Hermione, que le devolvieron la mirada.

—Y otros diez puntos menos porque ninguno de sus compañeros— clavó intensamente los ojos en la chica— ha sido capaz de hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Pero...— empezó a protestar Hermione.

—Cállese, señorita Granger, si no quiere que esos veinte puntos se conviertan en cuarenta.

Hermione apretó los labios y le sostuvo la mirada al profesor, que se demoró unas milésimas de segundo más de las debidas en esos ojos que refulgían de indignación. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto tuvieran un minuto para estar a solas, discutirían por su injusta actitud. Y le encantaba la idea de pelearse con ella desde una posición de poder. Sonaba... excitante.

—Todos a clase— ordenó, retirando con fingido desdén los ojos de Hermione y entrando él en primer lugar.

Ron le echó a Malfoy, que sonreía con suficiencia apoyado chulescamente en la pared contra la que el pelirrojo lo había empotrado, una última mirada de odio, y se dejó llevar por Hermione hacia el interior del aula.

* * *

La primera clase de Pociones después de Navidades fue, como todos habían supuesto, una horrible pesadilla. No se debió únicamente a que Severus les hubiera mandado elaborar una poción complicadísima, sino que, además, no les estaba dejando pasar ni una, escudándose, como no podía ser de otra manera, en el hecho de que ese año tendrían que pasar los ÉXTASIS, y el nivel de la clase no superaba el de "Troll". Los resoplidos, los sudores fríos y los vapores malolientes condensaban el aire de la clase.

Ni siquiera Hermione era capaz de controlar el contenido de su caldero como es debido. Si Severus como Stefan Stapleton hubiera estado allí, las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles. Recordó el momento en que, mientras hacían aquella poción tan complicada que les había mandado Slughorn, Severus la había cogido por detrás y había movido junto a ella el contenido de su caldero. «_No respiras, Granger_», le había susurrado al oído. Se notó ruborizar, pues a ése le siguieron otros recuerdos mucho más subidos de tono, nada dignos de una señorita, como habría dicho su abuela.

— ¿Acaso se cree— oyó que una sedosa voz le decía a su espalda— tan buena en el arte de elaboración de pociones, que puede cerrar los ojos mientras hace una _poción Wiggenweld_?

El escalofrío inicial dio paso al rojo de la vergüenza, pues todos los Slytherins de alrededor lo habían oído y soltaban risitas entre dientes.

—Y esto...— comentó Severus con tono despectivo, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el caldero de la chica y esbozando una mueca de desagrado— Claramente mejorable. Si quiere conseguir un Extraordinario en su ÉXTASIS de Pociones, le aconsejo que preste más atención, señorita Granger.

Y se alejó a examinar los desastres de los demás, mientras Hermione trataba de dilucidar cuál de los pasos había llevado a cabo equivocadamente. Severus la había dejado en ridículo delante de sus compañeros— como solía hacer _antes_—, y estaba segura de que lo había disfrutado de lo lindo. Tendrían que aclarar cuentas más tarde o más temprano.

* * *

La clase acabó dos horas más tarde. Muchos de los alumnos, cuyo destino inmediato no podía ser otro que la enfermería, abandonaron el aula con un color verdoso de cara. Casi todos rezaban para sus adentros por que un día así no se repitiera nunca más. Harry y Ron fueron de los primeros en salir, deseando huir rápidamente de la presencia del Murciélago. Hermione se había rezagado a propósito, buscando quedarse a solas con él por primera vez desde su vuelta a Hogwarts. Empezó a recoger sus cosas mucho más tarde y más lentamente que los demás, así que no acabó hasta que el último de sus compañeros hubo salido del aula. Subió la cabeza para mirar a Severus, que no se había movido ni un ápice en media hora que llevaba sentado en su mesa, corrigiendo trabajos de cursos inferiores. No hizo nada que delatara que se había percatado de la presencia de Hermione y la ausencia de todos los demás en el aula. La chica dejó su mochila encima del pupitre y se acercó al escritorio de Severus muy despacio, como temiendo despertarlo del trance en el que parecía haber entrado. Justo cuando empezaba a apoyar las manos en el tablero, el hombre dijo con voz neutra, sin dejar de tachar cosas en los pergaminos:

—Va a llegar tarde a su siguiente clase, señorita Granger.

La chica se sorprendió de que pudiera dirigirse a ella y seguir corrigiendo a la vez. Tenía entendido que los hombres no podían hacer dos cosas a la vez. «_Los hombres, pero no Severus... Me pregunto si algún día dejará de sorprenderme_».

—No me importa— contestó con seguridad.

Y era cierto. No tenía la menor importancia llegar tarde a Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns, ese anciano que se quedó dormido en una butaca y que, al despertarse, se dejó el cuerpo atrás, no se enteraría, por muy tarde que entrase en el aula, y seguiría con su perorata sobre las revoluciones de los Duendes y su enfrentamiento con los magos... Nada que una buena sesión de Biblioteca no pudiera arreglar.

Severus continuó como si no la hubiera oído, y Hermione insistió.

—Quería hablar contigo. Hace casi una semana que volvimos y apenas te he visto, salvo en las comidas. Severus...

—Aquí no, señorita Granger.

Lo había dicho despacio, en un susurro, sin ni siquiera mirarla. ¿Tan fácil le era estar en su presencia sin sentir nada? La chica lo observó durante un segundo más, y, al no ver ningún tipo de reacción por su parte, se dio la vuelta con dignidad. Cogió bruscamente su mochila y se encaminó hacia la puerta, con paso decidido. Ya había puesto una mano en el pomo cuando éste giró solo y echó el pestillo. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Severus de pie, con la varita bailando entre sus dedos.

— ¿Me permite que me vaya, _profesor_?— preguntó Hermione de mal humor, pensando que volvía a burlarse de ella.

Severus la observó con interés, a la vez que se apoyaba ligeramente sobre la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Voy a llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase, ¿recuerda?— comentó la chica, tirando tozudamente del asidero.

— ¿Quieres saber qué has hecho mal en la poción de hoy?— preguntó Snape como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con actitud desafiante.

— ¿De verdad va a explicármelo? ¿No preferiría esperarse a estar delante de toda su Casa para dejarme en ridículo?

—Eso ha sido sólo por guardar las apariencias, Granger. Ya sabes que no podemos llamar la atención— contestó él, conteniendo una risilla entre dientes—. Bien, ¿quieres saberlo o no?

—A ver... Sorpréndeme.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios del profesor. Clavó los ojos en la cara de la chica y continuó hablando con su sedoso tono de voz.

—No respiras, Granger. Creo que ya te dije en una ocasión que el truco para elaborar perfectamente una poción es la correcta respiración.

— ¿Cómo voy a respirar con un tiempo limitado y esos vapores sofocantes invadiendo la clase?

—Respirando, simplemente respirando… Frente a las situaciones adversas, muchas veces lo único que podemos hacer es coger aire y esperar.

Después de esa frase, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione empezó a acercarse lentamente. La mochila se deslizó por su hombro y se cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, pero la chica ni siquiera la miró. Continuó hacia delante, sin dejar de observar a Severus, como hipnotizada. Se paró frente a él y se pasó la lengua por los labios. El profesor no se movió, contemplándola.

—Hermione, aquí no deberíamos…

Pero la chica no lo dejó terminar. Agarrándolo de las pecheras, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó. Snape, recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial, cerró los ojos y empezó a corresponder a ese suave movimiento con su propia boca. De repente, Hogwarts, el aula de Pociones y la mesa sobre la que estaba apoyado desaparecieron, y sólo quedó en el mundo su beso con Hermione, los labios de la chica, su piel, su olor… «_Si cuando yo te decía que respirar servía para algo, Granger…_». Se separaron unos segundos después, con la respiración agitada. La chica llevó su mano de la nuca a la mejilla de Severus, y le hizo una suave caricia. El profesor imitó su gesto, demorándose en cada centímetro de su cara, como intentando grabar a fuego a su paso la huella de las yemas de sus dedos, deseando marcarla como suya para siempre.

—No sabes— murmuró Hermione, ruborizada— cuánto te he echado de menos. No veía el momento de volver a tocarte, a besarte…

—Y yo a ti, niña tonta— ronroneó Severus, pegándola a su pecho y acariciándole el cabello.

La chica se abrazó a su torso con ambos brazos y cerró los ojos. No habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, perdida en la tela de la levita de Severus, haciéndose cosquillas en la nariz e inundándose de su olor. ¿Por qué nunca se había percatado de lo bien que olía? ¿Tanto lo despreciaba, que era capaz de pasar algo así por alto? «_Supongo que nunca me interesó percatarme… Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como que era un exmortífago, que podía seguir bajo las órdenes de Voldemort y que había tratado de asesinar a Dumbledore… Normal que su olor pasase a un segundo plano. Lo más probable es que para mí apestara de todas maneras_», reflexionó con ironía. Movió las manos de la espalda al pecho del hombre, como refugiándose de lo que los rodeaba, deseosa de no tener que volver a separarse de él, por lo menos, en todo el día. Definitivamente, una clase de Pociones de dos horas no era lo suficientemente larga. Soltó un respingo al notar que las manos de Severus tiraban de sus hombros hacia atrás. En su mente, tuvo el deseo de decir un infantil "¡No quiero!" entre pataleos.

—Suficiente, Hermione.

— ¿Suficiente?— preguntó la joven con ojos brillantes—. No, no lo es, Severus. Sea como sea, nunca tenemos el tiempo _suficiente_ para estar juntos.

—Es lo que toca. Asumámoslo.

— ¿Por qué tengo que asumir algo que no quiero? ¿Quién es esa fuerza invisible que me aleja constantemente de ti? ¡Por Merlín, Severus! ¿Qué tiene de malo que te quiera? ¿Por qué a todo el mundo se le hace tan horrible la posibilidad de que esté enamorada de ti y quiera estar contigo por sobre todas las cosas?

Severus la observó con seriedad, interiormente conmovido por esa expresión tan abierta de sus sentimientos. ¿Y para él? ¿Por qué no era él capaz de decirle también que la quería? ¿Por qué, si una parte de su alma lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas? «_¿Alma? Pero yo… ¿Acaso me queda a mí algo de eso?_».

—Esa fuerza invisible de la que hablas… se llama Albus Dumbledore— terminó por confesar, harto ya de esconderle que el director se había opuesto desde el principio a lo que había entre ellos.

— ¿Dumbledore?— se extrañó la castaña.

—Sí, Dumbledore.

—Entonces, ¿era cierto lo que yo había percibido en las distintas ocasiones en las que el director y yo estuvimos juntos?

—Seguramente.

—Y yo que pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías…— murmuró Hermione, con la mirada perdida, toqueteando con sus dedos uno de los botones de Severus.

El hombre la observó en sus silenciosas cavilaciones, mientras le retiraba un mechón de la cara.

— ¡Claro! Por eso vino en Navidad y Año Nuevo, para _vigilarnos_… No fue por cumplir con los Weasley, sino para impedir cualquier posibilidad de que tú y yo nos acercáramos el uno al otro.

Severus asintió lentamente, y no pudo impedir que su ceja se alzara al observar la malévola sonrisa que se formó en la cara de la Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué?

—Pero no le sirvió de mucho, ¿verdad?— comentó Hermione, clavando sus ojos en los de él—. Al final, pudimos encontrarnos.

—Sí, insufrible sabelotodo, al final lo hicimos, pero sólo debido a tu estúpida temeridad. Todavía recuerdo lo que pasó cerca de mi casa, y se me hiela la sangre sólo de pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si yo no llego a aparecer.

—No cambio lo que pasó— afirmó Hermione con sinceridad—, porque al final apareciste y me rescataste.

—No, error— contravino él, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando su nariz en la de ella—: Ese día, tú me rescataste a mí… en todos los sentidos.

Volvieron a abrazarse.

—Vamos, Hermione, a clase. No quiero que mi pequeña sabihonda pierda esa fama de doña Perfecta que tiene por escaquearse de según qué asignaturas.

La chica le dio un pellizco en el brazo y se alejó lo suficientemente rápido de él como para que no pudiera darle alcance en caso de querer contraatacar. Recogió la mochila del suelo casi al vuelo y se encaminó a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta antes de llegar.

— ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—Que yo sepa, mañana tenemos clase.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso…— dijo Hermione, tamborileando el suelo con la punta de su zapato.

Snape se rió entre dientes.

— ¿No podría ir esta noche a tu despacho?

El profesor se puso rígido, borrando toda sonrisa de su cara. No dejaba de ser una proposición interesante… y nada conveniente. La posibilidad de tener a Hermione en una zona tan íntima del castillo lo atraía poderosamente, para qué engañarse, pero también sabía que corría el riesgo de desatar la ira de Dumbledore cuatro días después del inicio de las clases después de Navidades. Apenas algo más de una semana después de que el viejo le hubiese advertido acerca de sus aproximaciones físicas dentro de los muros del colegio. «_¿Y si no hubiera aproximaciones físicas?_», se preguntó, con gesto pensativo. Observó a Hermione, que permanecía de pie a un paso de la puerta, esperando.

—Esta noche tengo ronda de pasillos— contestó el profesor, guardando su varita.

La decepción se abrió paso en la cara de la joven, pero se esfumó cuando él concluyó la explicación.

— ¿Querrías acompañarme?

Hermione desanduvo lo andado a grandes zancadas, con una gran sonrisa iluminándole la cara, planeando volver a abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo.

—Pero será un encuentro sin besos, sin abrazos, sin un solo roce de manos... No podrá haber ningún tipo de contacto físico entre nosotros. Sólo pasearemos y conversaremos. ¿Es _suficiente_ para ti?

Hermione se lo pensó un momento. Estar junto a él... sin tocarlo. Sería duro, desde luego, pero prefería eso a no saber de él hasta las clases de Pociones.

—Sí, lo es.

Snape esbozó una breve sonrisa y después recuperó el gesto adusto de siempre. Se levantó de donde había permanecido apoyado y miró a Hermione con seriedad.

—Entonces, señorita Granger, no tenemos más que hablar. La espero en mi despacho a las diez en punto de la noche para partir juntos desde allí. No se retrase. Ya sabe que detesto la impuntualidad.

—No se preocupe, profesor— contestó ella, siguiendo con el trato formal—. No llegaré tarde. Gracias por su colaboración.

Se miraron un momento y la chica se dio la vuelta, llegando a la puerta.

—Si fuera tan amable, ¿haría el favor de abrirme la puerta?

—No creo que una insufrible sabelotodo como usted tenga el mayor problema en solucionar ese percance por sus propios medios.

La castaña sonrió de medio lado antes de sacar su propia varita y exclamar:

— ¡_Alohomora_!

El pestillo se abrió con un crujido y Hermione salió. Severus se quedó un momento donde estaba, observando con la mirada perdida el hueco entre jambas que había quedado tras la marcha de la joven Gryffindor, y agradeció al destino no tener clase hasta esa tarde... No sabía si podría concentrarse después de semejante encuentro con su insufrible sabelotodo.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor terminando su redacción de cincuenta centímetros sobre el uso de la _Poción Wiggenweld_ para tratar los efectos del _Filtro de los Muertos en Vida_ que les había mandado Severus. Miraba el reloj de su muñeca cada medio minuto aproximadamente, esperando que no se le hiciera tarde en un descuido. Los chicos habían tenido entrenamiento de quidditch esa tarde y, a causa de la lluvia y el frío, habían llegado empapados, ateridos y muertos de cansancio. Apenas habían hablado durante la cena, y al atravesar el retrato de la Señora Gorda, tanto Harry y Ron como Ginny se habían despedido de ella entre bostezos. El quidditch... Nunca pensó que algo que se le daba tan mal pudiera ayudarla a encontrarse a escondidas con su profesor de Pociones.

Le había estado dando vueltas toda la tarde a eso de que solamente _pasearían y conversarían_, pensando en lo difícil que le iba a resultar a ella no cogerle una mano, o besarlo, o abrazarlo. En ese sentido, añoraba que Severus no tuviera ya su apariencia de dieciocho años.

Tan sumida se había quedado en sus pensamientos, que tuvo que salir corriendo cuando vio que la aguja más larga de su reloj acariciaba con un roce fugaz el número once.

* * *

Severus sonrió con sarcasmo al oír los agitados toques en la puerta. Había estado esperando ese momento durante todo el día, mucho más mientras les daba clase a los memos de quinto de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, que no sabían ni lo que era el moco de gusarajo. Se levantó despacio, paladeando los segundos que lo separaban de la maravillosa visión que aguardaba tras la puerta. Abrió. Una sonrosada Hermione, que respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo que había supuesto una carrera de última hora, lo observó alzar una ceja.

—Llegas tarde, Granger. No sé si puse demasiadas expectativas en ti...

Hermione miró su reloj, intentando que su respiración adoptase un ritmo normal. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

— ¿¡Qué! ¡Pero si sólo he tardado un minuto más de lo que me dijiste!

Severus le mandó que bajara el tono con un suave movimiento de mano.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme o corro el riesgo de que te desmayes por el camino?

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si tanto te molesta... que haya venido... puedo volver a mi sala común... Aún no he acabado el trabajo que nos mandaste... esta mañana.

Snape giró en torno a ella, sin tocarla en ningún momento, y se colocó a su espalda.

—Eso no será necesario— susurró, haciendo que el vello de la nuca de Hermione se erizase.

Echaron a andar por el húmedo pasillo de las mazmorras, en dirección al Hall principal.

* * *

Había pasado ya un rato desde que abandonaron el despacho de Severus. Sin ningún incidente reseñable, no habían hecho otra cosa que _pasear y conversar_. No se habían besado, ni abrazado, ni rozado una mano... Se habían limitado a observarse mutuamente, a escucharse, a hablar de cosas intrascendentes... Estaban, por decirlo de alguna manera, dando un paso más en su relación. Él le había preguntado por la reanudación de sus clases, interesándose especialmente por las lecciones particulares de DCAO con Godric Wellman.

—La verdad es que es un buen profesor— dijo Hermione en un momento determinado, concluyendo una descripción general de las enseñanzas del ex auror.

—Es un imbécil— masculló Severus entre dientes, apartando los ojos de la joven.

Hermione lo miró con interés.

—No, no me parece que lo sea— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por favor, Granger... No es más que un pestilente auror venido a menos, más obsesionado por dejarse bien las mechas que por cultivar el barbecho que tiene por cerebro.

—Primero— respondió Hermione, levantando con decisión un dedo delante de Severus—: no es pestilente. Al contrario, huele muy bien.

«_No tanto como tú_», añadió con regocijo para sus adentros.

—Segundo— continuó, interrumpiendo todo intento de réplica por parte del profesor—: no creo que estuviera venido a menos. Si no, Dumbledore no lo habría contratado. Tercero: no lleva mechas. Su pelo es castaño con reflejos cobrizos.

Eso era cierto. Ya se había encargado Ginny de investigarlo y de contárselo.

—Cuarto: No me parece bien que te burles de su inteligencia. Es un hombre muy preparado, aunque tú no sepas verlo.

Severus bufó mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos en penumbra.

—Y quinto: ¿Es impresión mía o el Murciélago de las Mazmorras está celoso?

Las cosas fueron tan deprisa a partir de que Hermione pronunció la última sílaba de su frase que sólo recuperó la conciencia de realidad cuando se halló pegada a la pared, su cabeza entre ambos brazos de Severus, y la cara del hombre a pocos centímetros de la suya. Estaba segura de que no la había tocado y, sin embargo, había vuelto a acorralarla. ¿Cómo lo hacía ese hombre?

— ¿Celoso?— oyó que pronunciaba lentamente Snape, echando lumbre por los ojos—. ¿Celoso de un idiota que dedica sus ratos libres a fumar en pipa de agua? ¿Celoso... por ti?

Hermione se sonrojó por toda respuesta. Le estaba costando un mundo mantenerle la mirada al hombre, y le costaría mucho más si él se percataba de su rubor y hacía una broma _severusiana_ sobre el tema. Para su alivio, el profesor pareció obviar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas para continuar con su discurso.

—No creo tener motivos para estar celoso... ¿O sí? ¿Acaso él se ha visto reflejado en tus ojos... tras saborear el dulce néctar de tu boca? ¿Acaso él ha acariciado— al decir esto, empezó a descender con una mano por el cuerpo de Hermione sin tocarlo— cada centímetro de tu piel y se ha deshecho con un profundo gemido entre tus brazos? ¿Acaso él— acercó su cara hasta la de la chica y pegó su nariz a la de ella. No había nada más en contacto salvo sus puentes nasales— está unido a ti de por vida por una _Unión de Suertes_ propiciada por la ruptura de un frasco de Felix Felicis?

—Creí... Pensé que no creías en eso— comentó Hermione un momento después con la garganta seca, forzándose a abrir los ojos y a mirarlo a la cara.

—Tú estás haciendo que vuelva a creer en cosas en las que no creía desde hacía años. ¿Por qué iba a ser esto una excepción? ¿Es que tú no crees en ello?

Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas besarlo en ese momento, callarlo de una vez y dejar que sus bocas hablasen por ellos sin emitir más que algún esporádico gemido de placer, de súplica o de júbilo. Pero él se separó de ella antes de que pudiera atreverse a llevar a cabo ningún intento suicida.

—Como te decía, Granger— dijo secamente, retomando su tono neutro y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados—, no tengo ningún motivo para sentirme celoso de Godric Wellman.

* * *

**¡Eoeoeoeoeeeeee! ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal estáis?**

**Bien, siento la tardanza, pero últimamente he estado preparando los detalles de un viaje y apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir.**

**Y siento también que en este capítulo no pase _nada_ reseñable (porque no pasa nada, María, asúmelo), pero, como os he dicho otra veces, necesito estos capítulos de transición para que la trama llegue a donde yo quiero.**

**Y nada, es un placer actualizar hoy porque esta noche nuestra selección se alzará con la copa del Mundial (o eso espero *risas*). Querría mostrar desde aquí mi apoyo a LA ROJA. Porque PODEMOS y VAMOS A HACERLO!**

**En fin, espero vuestro reviews, vuestros tirones de orejas o lo que a vosotros os apetezca.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

**pD: No sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar el siguiente cap, porque, como ya os he dicho, me voy de viaje este miércoles y no sé si tendré tiempo material para escribir. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestro apoyo.**


	37. No tendría sentido

**_Cap. 37: 'No tendría sentido'_**

Adquirieron la rutina de verse cada noche que Severus tenía ronda de pasillos. Se habían acostumbrado con tanta rapidez que Hermione ya entraba en el despacho del profesor de Pociones sin molestarse en pedir permiso. Y siempre un par de minutos tarde… Los suficientes como para impacientar a Severus por mera diversión.

La condición de no tocarse salvo excepciones seguía en pie, y no solían romper lo pactado… excepto en ciertos momentos. Al despedirse, no podía faltar un suave beso en los labios, una caricia o un abrazo, que no pasaban de meros roces, demasiado excitantes y nunca suficientes. Pero no provocar la ira de Dumbledore pesaba demasiado para Severus, y eso lo ayudaba a contenerse cuando tenía cerca a la joven. Por el momento, y tal como estaban las cosas, no tenía demasiadas pegas que ponerle a la situación.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la vuelta al colegio. El nerviosismo por la proximidad de los exámenes se palpaba en el aire, y Hermione empezaba a sentirse tremendamente angustiada. En una tranquila noche en la que lo único que habían oído era el ulular de dos búhos en sintonía, así se lo hizo saber a Snape.

— ¡Esto es horrible, Severus! Cada día que pasa tengo más trabajos que terminar, y a cada segundo que transcurre, veo que queda cada vez menos tiempo.

—No sé de qué te extrañas, Granger— comentó el profesor mientras doblaban una esquina—, ni tampoco de qué te preocupas. A decir verdad, me pregunto si esto no será cuento para sacar de mí palabras alentadoras y de consuelo, únicamente destinadas a acrecentar tu ego de insufrible sabelotodo.

— ¡Ya tuvo que salir el Murciélago de las Mazmorras! ¿Te importaría apoyarme por una vez en la vida?

—La ansiedad no necesita apoyo, sino una bofetada a tiempo.

—Y tú estás encantado de dársela.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en la cara de Severus.

—No hay nada más satisfactorio que ayudar al prójimo en lo que se pueda.

—Sí, claro, la madre Severus de Calcuta eres tú— se burló la chica.

El hombre sonrió con la mirada clavada en la alfombra bajo sus pies. La ronda había terminado, y ambos caminaban despacio por los corredores vacíos, intentando alargar el encuentro todo lo posible.

—Oye, Severus…— comenzó a decir Hermione, parándose en medio del pasillo.

El profesor siguió andando hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica no caminaba a su lado. Se giró despacio, mirándola con curiosidad.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿De verdad… crees que no tendré ningún problema con los exámenes? Los ÉXTASIS no son los TIMOS, y no sé si…

— ¿Me estás preguntando eso en serio, Granger?

La joven asintió con vehemencia y los ojos brillantes.

—No, no creo que tengas ningún problema— contestó tras pensárselo un par de segundos—. Yo obtuve mejores calificaciones en los exámenes de séptimo que en los TIMOS.

— ¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba que tú también eres un insufrible sabelotodo, _Sevvie_— dijo Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Como solía ocurrir, la reacción de Snape la pilló completamente desprevenida. Se vio arrastrada contra una de las paredes, sintiendo el frío contacto de la piedra en su espalda y el fuego con que ardía, pegado al suyo, el pecho de Severus.

—Creo que ya te advertí lo que podría pasarte si volvías a llamarme así— susurró él, amenazante, abrasándola también con los ojos.

— ¿Cómo, insufrible sabelotodo o… _Sevvie_?— preguntó la castaña con retintín.

—La mejor opción para ti— continuó Snape sin escucharla, o sin quererla escuchar— es el estar calladita. Si no, me veré obligado a castigarte— concluyó, inclinándose sobre su cuello y acariciándole la mejilla con el aliento.

—Oh, Severus…— se le escapó en un gemido, alargando los brazos alrededor del hombre para pegarse a él.

Y por primera vez en todos los meses que llevaban encontrándose, Severus no la apartó de sí, sino que también la abrazó con fuerza. Se acercó y alejó varias veces de la boca de la chica, tanteándola y… tanteándose a sí mismo. Y la besó. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo de su propia efusividad, pues éste ya no era uno de esos besos contenidos que se daban para despedirse últimamente, sino uno anhelante y hambriento, que no hacía más que pedir la posesión de Hermione a gritos. Y los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de la boca de la chica sólo servían para encenderlo aún más. Su parte racional, aquélla temerosa de despertar la ira de Dumbledore, intentaba por todos los medios que se separase de ella, pero la pasión había inundado su cerebro, y abofeteaba a su razón cada vez que ésta trataba de hacer cualquier movimiento. El último de sus intentos consistió en que Severus se echase hacia atrás, pero Hermione se movió a su compás, como si estuviera unida a él por lazos invisibles. El profesor continuó caminando de espaldas, con Hermione siguiéndolo sin separar los labios ni un ápice de los suyos, hasta que una inesperada _piedra_, peluda y que atendía al nombre de Señora Norris, en la trayectoria del hombre les hizo tropezar. Tanto él como Hermione cayeron al suelo entre maldiciones y juramentos, mientras la mascota de Filch salía corriendo a través de los pasillos oscuros.

— ¡Maldito bicho hijo de…!— empezó a blasfemar Severus con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que no se recuperaría de la culada que se había dado en unas dos o tres semanas.

Trató de incorporarse, pero sólo pudo apoyarse en sus antebrazos, pues algo se lo impedía. Al abrir los ojos, se chocó de golpe con la cara de Hermione, que estaba sonrojada y respiraba con agitación, pero sonreía. Y sonreía precisamente de la manera que había hecho que Severus se enamorase perdidamente de ella. La chica, si pedir ningún tipo de permiso, salió de entre sus piernas, que era donde la caída la había dejado, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando su pecho sobre el de Severus, que permanecía incorporado sobre los codos, y pegó su boca a la de él.

— ¿De verdad odias tanto a ese animalejo? Yo, por primera vez en todo lo que llevo en Hogwarts, le estoy agradecida.

—Esto no está bien, Hermione— dijo él por toda respuesta, intentando salir de debajo de ella.

Sin embargo, las manos de la ruborizada joven subiendo despacio por su pecho, temblorosas, le hicieron frenar sus intentos. Sus finos dedos llegaron a sus hombros, deslizándose con suavidad, unos hacia la cara de Severus y otros hacia una de sus manos. La propia Hermione se sonrojó por lo que iba a hacer un momento después. Lentamente, condujo la mano de Severus hasta una de sus piernas, posándola en la derecha e incitándole a que la acariciara. La cohibió y satisfizo a partes iguales el modo en que la entrepierna de Severus se inflamó entre sus muslos, y fue entonces cuando aprovechó para besarlo del modo más apasionado que sabía. Lo necesitaba, era ahora o nunca. Notó que Severus comenzaba a dejarse llevar, y se sintió exultante. Sólo quería que la llevase a su despacho y… El beso fue roto con precipitación. Unos pasos se acercaban a ellos presurosos a través del corredor, y si no reaccionaban rápido, los iban a pillar con las manos en la masa, y nunca mejor dicho. Por suerte, Severus era el mejor en cuanto a reacciones de emergencia se refería, y no tardó apenas en hacer parecer su aspecto y el de Hermione no menos de presentables. Una luz sostenida por una huesuda mano llegó hasta ellos.

— ¿Todo bien, profesor Snape?— preguntó la ruda voz de Argus Filch al llegar hasta ellos, bajo cuyos pies paseaba la siempre atenta gata parda.

Severus, antes de responder, echó hacia delante su capa, con el único fin de cubrir la incipiente erección que Hermione encima de él le había provocado. Disfrazó su voz con la indiferencia y el desprecio que la caracterizaban.

—Perfectamente, Filch. He encontrado a la señorita Granger paseando por los pasillos a, digamos, unas horas poco convenientes. Tras la reducida de puntos de su casa, me dispongo a acompañarla hasta su sala común para evitar… que caiga en la tentación de seguir merodeando por ahí.

Se produjo un tenso silencio, hasta que Filch comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer allí y se alejó, despidiéndose entre dientes. Severus y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, y ambos movieron sus ojos hacia el suelo, donde la Señora Norris los observaba. Snape se dijo que era improbable que ese bicho supiera lo que había entre él y Hermione, pero también se preguntó cómo de imposible resultaba. La fulminó con la mirada durante un momento y después se giró a Hermione con aire solemne.

—Después de usted, señorita Granger— dijo, indicándole con una mano el camino a tomar para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

La gata se quedó allí en medio, viéndolos alejarse, sin apartar ni un momento la vista de ellos. Cuando ya no se escuchó nada en el vacío corredor, el animal se dio la vuelta y siguió los pasos de su amo.

* * *

Severus y Hermione se pararon antes de llegar a las escaleras que conducían al retrato de la Señora Gorda. No habían dicho ni una palabra desde que se separaron de la Señora Norris, y Hermione temía que Severus se hubiera enfadado con ella.

—Severus, siento mucho lo que ha pasado— empezó a decir, tan avergonzada que bajó los ojos al suelo.

—Has sido una inconsciente, Granger— oyó que Severus le recriminaba con voz dura.

_«Sí, definitivamente se ha enfadado»_, pensó la chica con amargura, luchando por contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por abrirse paso hasta sus ojos.

—Pero yo también lo he sido, así que no puedo culparte sólo a ti de lo que pasó.

Hermione continuó con la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero la pálida mano de él la obligó a que lo mirase.

—No podemos permitir que nadie nos descubra, Hermione— susurró, mirándola con preocupación—. Si alguien se enterase, sería el fin. Debemos tener paciencia hasta que acabe el curso. Entonces, seremos libres para estar juntos, si es lo que aún deseas.

— ¡Claro que lo deseo! ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¿Cómo puedes poner en duda continuamente lo que siento por ti?

—La costumbre— contestó él con simpleza.

—No me gusta que hables así— dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido—, ni que dudes de mis sentimientos, ni que te menosprecies como si fueras una persona sin derecho a ser amada… Ya has sufrido bastante. No sigas haciéndote daño… ni haciéndomelo a mí.

El profesor cogió la cabeza de ella con ambas manos y pegó su frente a la de la chica, a la vez que cogía aire.

—Así es como soy… ¿Puede alguien como tú quererme a pesar de todo?

— ¡Pues claro que puedo! De hecho, te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

Severus la abrazó con fuerza, deseando poder pronunciar esas mismas palabras sin tener la sensación de que la lengua se le iba a anudar a la campanilla para impedir que abriera la boca.

—Ve a tu sala común… Demasiadas emociones por esta noche.

— ¿Podremos seguir viéndonos como hasta ahora?

Snape lo pensó un momento.

—Dejemos que pasen unos días. No me gustaría que volviésemos a encontrarnos con Filch y se extendieran los rumores. Además, no me fío de esa maldita gata…

— ¿Crees que sospecha algo?

—Creo que, de poder hablar, ya habría vendido esto como exclusiva a _El Profeta_.

—Por suerte, no puede.

—Sí, por suerte… Aunque a veces me pregunto si no será una prima de Minerva, y que en realidad tenga de gato lo que yo de santo.

Hermione se rió. Había sido una afirmación más que acertada. Desde luego, Severus tenía de santo lo que ella, y, fijándose uno en según qué cosas, se acercaba más a un demonio. La chica se sonrojó al evocar de nuevo la noche de Navidad en su casa. Severus había sido tan dulce… Desde que entraron en la habitación, él la trató como si fuera un tesoro que pudiera quebrarse con el más ligero soplo de aire. La cubrió de besos, de caricias, de susurros que le ponían la carne de gallina sólo de recordarlos... Nunca habría podido imaginar que Severus Snape fuera capaz de ser tan tierno, y a la vez apasionado, con una mujer.

—Pero podremos vernos en las comidas y en las clases.

—Como si fuera suficiente…

—No te enfurruñes— dijo, levantándole la barbilla con el dedo índice—. No durará demasiado. Además, mañana tengo una sorpresa preparada.

—No sé si eso es una buena o una mala noticia…

—Tendrás que venir a clase para averiguarlo.

La chica puso gesto de resignación y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no me queda más remedio…

Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y le dio un suave beso que no se prolongó más de dos segundos. Se despidió de él e inicio el camino escaleras arriba.

— ¡Ah, Granger!

— ¿Sí?— preguntó la chica, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por andar por el castillo a horas que no le corresponden.

La joven apretó las mandíbulas.

—Disfrutas mucho con esto, ¿no?

Snape no contestó. Sólo sonrió con sarcasmo, para darse la vuelta tres segundos después y marcharse. Hermione vio desaparecer el borde de su capa negra por un corredor y no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente, ese hombre no tenía remedio.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que vuelva a ser lunes— se quejó Ron, engullendo una enorme loncha de beicon.

—Ron, da igual que sea lunes o jueves. El caso es quejarte por algo— le recriminó Hermione.

—Pero es que hoy tenemos doble clase de Pociones… Como comprenderás, ver a Snape no es plato de mi gusto.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo la cabeza hacia Ginny, a la vez que Harry se servía una ración de huevos revueltos.

—Además, miradlo— dijo el pelirrojo, señalando al profesor de Pociones con la cabeza—. Tiene más cara de cabrón que otros días.

Hermione dio un golpe en la mesa con el vaso de zumo de calabaza que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Puedes parar de una vez, Ronald? ¡Ya estoy suficientemente estresada por los exámenes como para tener que aguantar tus tonterías!

Y, cogiendo sus cosas, se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor. Ron se volvió hacia su hermana y su amigo con cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa a Hermione últimamente? ¡Está de lo más susceptible!

Ginny puso cara de no tener ni idea, mientras su hermano miraba a Harry en busca de una respuesta.

—Bueno, Ron, ten en cuenta que se acercan los ÉXTASIS. Que Hermione se estrese no es ninguna novedad.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo paga conmigo? Y todo por decir que el Murciélago…

—Es que eres un bruto, Ron— se metió Ginny—, y normal que Hermione se ponga así si te oye llamar 'cabrón' a un profesor.

— ¡Si se trata de Snape!

—Como si se tratase de la Señora Norris. Ya conoces a Hermione. No te sorprendas de cómo reacciona.

El joven Weasley bufó y siguió comiendo con cara de pocos amigos. Su hermana y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y se concentraron cada uno en su plato, sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

* * *

La clase de Pociones tenía un aspecto especialmente siniestro esa mañana. Después de un nuevo intercambio de lindezas con el grupo de Malfoy, Snape los había hecho entrar en clase— tras la conveniente reducción de puntos a la casa de los leones— y había cerrado la puerta con un golpe seco.

Ahora lo tenían al lado de su mesa, de pie, listo para empezar la clase. Con un ágil y sigiloso movimiento, se puso la túnica por delante y se cruzó de brazos.

—Guarden todo lo que no sea estrictamente necesario y presten atención. La poción que elaborarán a lo largo de un mes a partir de hoy se llama 'Poción Multijugos'. ¿Alguno de ustedes puede ilustrarnos acerca de sus usos y/o características?

Para sorpresa de todos, la mano de Hermione, normalmente rápida en cuanto a responder se refería, no se alzó en esta ocasión. Y no se alzó porque la chica estaba concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en no ruborizarse. Lo había hecho a propósito. Estaba segura, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, de que Severus sabía que ellos habían elaborado esa misma poción hacía años. Si no, ¿por qué motivo les iba a mandar hacer una poción cuya receta se encontraba en un libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca?

—Qué decepcionante…— susurró, paseando la vista por cada alumno con tortuosa lentitud—. ¡Vaya! Para variar, la señorita Granger no tiene nada que aportar— comentó con chanza, fijando sus ojos negros en Hermione.

La chica notó como la sangre acudía irrefrenablemente a sus mejillas, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su rubor pasase desapercibido para el resto del mundo. Aunque— estaba segura— para Severus no lo hiciera.

— ¿No tiene nada que decir?— ante el silencio de la Gryffindor, continuó—. Parece que su insufrible sabelotodismo no la ha acompañado en esta ocasión…

—Por favor, señor— se obligó a cortarlo Hermione, intentando que no le temblase la voz—, bien hecha, la poción Multijugos permite al mago que la ingiere adoptar la apariencia de otra persona durante una hora. Para llevar a cabo la transformación, ha de verterse la poción en un vaso y añadir un par de pelos de la persona a la que copiar el aspecto. Cada poción es diferente, dependiendo de aquél...

—Suficiente, señorita Granger. No recuerdo que haya levantado la mano para hablar, y mucho menos que yo le haya dado permiso para hacerlo…

— ¡Pero si le estaba preguntando!— saltó Ron desde la mesa de al lado—. Ella no ha hecho más que responder a su pregunta.

Severus fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada, pero no tuvo problemas en esbozar a la vez una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Me parece que a usted tampoco le he concedido tal permiso, señor Weasley. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su exceso de ego. Y otros cinco por su salida de tono.

Ron fue a replicar, pero la mano de Harry pellizcándole por debajo del pupitre lo detuvo. Tuvo que soportar cómo el brillo del triunfo atravesaba los ojos del profesor.

—Como ha dicho la señorita Granger, la Poción Multijugos se utiliza con el único fin de adoptar la apariencia de otro ser humano. Como algunos bien sabrán, no es… recomendable su uso para la transformación en cualquier otro ser vivo— añadió malévolamente, deteniéndose en la cara de Hermione unas milésimas de segundo.

Después, volvió sus ojos a la clase en general.

—Por tanto, sepan que es una poción extremadamente difícil, que cualquier pequeño error podría causar un desastre. Encontrarán las instrucciones y los ingredientes anotados en la pizarra. Léanlos con cuidado y sigan todos los pasos al pie de la letra. No quiero tener que enviar a nadie a visitar a Madame Pomfrey. Comiencen ya.

Con un giro de varita, la negra pizarra que había a su espalda se llenó de instrucciones escritas en una curvada caligrafía. Casi automáticamente, todos los alumnos se volcaron sobre sus calderos y se aislaron del resto del mundo. Tenían por delante dos horas de intensa concentración.

Hermione cogió aire e intentó tranquilizarse. Después del duelo verbal con Severus de unos minutos antes, necesitaba calmarse para no cometer ningún error. Se dijo que era pan comido, pues ella misma había elaborado esa poción con trece años, y le había salido bien. Tenía que repetir ese resultado. Tenía que hacerlo para demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz. Para demostrarle a Severus que era capaz.

* * *

Para muchos, ésa estaba siendo la clase de Pociones más larga que habían tenido nunca. No sólo se trataba de no pasarse un cuarto de vuelta en un caldero, o de echar un milímetro más de piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana, sino también de la cadencia al mover el cazo o el modo en que se respiraba al hacerlo. Todo influía. Absolutamente todo.

Severus estuvo paseándose como un amenazador murciélago entre las mesas, mofándose de cómo la pifiaban muchos de los chicos de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, al pasar al lado de Hermione, tuvo que tragarse todos sus comentarios. La chica, totalmente inmersa en la elaboración y sin darse cuenta de su presencia, estaba haciéndolo muy bien. Perfecto, de hecho. «_Vaya, vaya, Granger… Parece que empiezas a comprender lo que significa respirar a la hora de hacer una poción»_. Se quedó durante un momento a su lado, amparado por la excusa de examinar lo que estaba haciendo, y se dio cuenta de que Hermione al lado de un caldero resultaba maravillosamente inspiradora: Cómo entrecerraba los ojos y se inclinaba levemente sobre el recipiente, cómo cogía el cazo con _tres_ dedos y lo movía suavemente, con mimo, cómo se hinchaba su pecho al respirar… Severus parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose si se le habría notado mucho que había estado a punto de caérsele la baba. Tragó saliva y se alejó de la joven, que continuaba concentrada en su poción como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo que mereciese una pizca de su atención. Ni siquiera él. Su expresión se crispó. ¿Acaso una estúpida poción podía hacer que Hermione no se percatara de que él pasaba por su lado? Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó de mal humor. Observó con desagrado la serie de pergaminos que había recogido a los alumnos de quinto, y se dijo que si en esa ocasión alguien superaba en la calificación el nivel de Troll, sería un milagro.

* * *

Unos suaves toques en la puerta le hicieron levantar la cabeza. Llevaba horas corrigiendo en su despacho. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era de noche. Había sido como despertar de una ensoñación. Se aclaró la garganta antes de pronunciar un seco 'Adelante' y se incorporó en la silla. Sería ella. ¿Acaso la esperaba esa noche? No, pero seguro que sería ella. Lo sentía, lo intuía, casi hasta podía olerla…

La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, dejando paso a un esbelto cuerpecito imbuido de una túnica con el símbolo de un león sobre un escudo dorado y rojo sobre el corazón. Una enmarañada melena castaña se mostró en todo su esplendor cuando la portadora se giró para cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Necesita algo, señorita Granger?— preguntó, a la vez que Hermione se daba la vuelta y lo miraba fijamente—. No sabía que tuviéramos una cita esta noche. De hecho, pensé que había quedado claro que sería mejor mantenernos a distancia unos cuantos días para no despertar las sospechas de Filch.

—Y no la teníamos, pero me ha parecido que una reunión de urgencia podría estar perfectamente justificada.

Con paso ceremonioso, la joven se sentó en una de las sillas frente a Severus, que la observó con una curiosidad muy bien escondida tras una máscara de inescrutabilidad en el rostro.

— ¿Podrías explicarme… por qué _Poción Multijugos_?

— ¿Explicarte?

—Sí, porque estoy segura de que no has elegido esa poción por mera casualidad. Eso por no hablar del numerito de hoy en clase…

Severus la miró con interés.

— ¿A qué jugabas? No, perdón, ¿a qué juegas?

— ¿Jugar?—susurró el profesor, echándose hacia delante en la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de sus manos entrecruzadas.

—No me digas que nos has mandado elaborar esa poción porque era lo siguiente en el temario, porque no me lo voy a creer.

—Yo diría que, más bien, te estoy regalando un sobresaliente. No todos tus compañeros tienen la posibilidad de elaborar una poción que ya han hecho antes.

Hermione enrojeció.

—No sé por qué dices eso— intentó disimular, desviando la mirada.

— ¿De verdad creías que no lo sabía? Durante tu segundo curso desaparecieron una serie de ingredientes de mis aposentos personales que, curiosamente, son los que se utilizan para elaborar esta poción. ¿Te suena la piel de serpiente arbórea en tiras o el cuerno de bicornio?

El rubor de la castaña aumentó.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Tuve que ser yo a la fuerza?— dijo, intentando mantener la compostura, excluyendo por su bien a Harry y a Ron del asunto.

—Tú y tus amiguitos, sí.

— ¿Y te basas en una suposición para hacer esa acusación? ¡Qué solidez! Cualquier juez del mundo la usaría para…

—Aquí no hablamos de suposiciones, Granger— la interrumpió él—, sino de _hechos_. Admito que siempre he dudado de vosotros, y estaba seguro de que el instinto no me fallaba, pero hace un tiempo, _alguien_ confirmó mis sospechas.

Hermione sintió que el aire se le congelaba en el pecho. ¿Quién más, aparte de Harry, Ron y ella misma, sabía que habían hecho Poción Multijugos para colarse en la sala común de Slytherin y averiguar si Draco era su heredero o no?

— ¿A-alguien?— titubeó la chica, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la mirada fija en los ojos negros de Severus.

—Brillante vuestra idea de hacerlo en unos lavabos en desuso…

— ¡Myrtle!— exclamó Hermione, para llevarse una mano a los labios un segundo después.

La había cogido. Eso era lo que buscaba, provocarla para que cometiera un error. No había más que ver esa sonrisa socarrona que había aparecido en su rostro tras oírla cometer su desliz.

—Según tengo entendido, los alcornoques de tus amigos no tuvieron nada que ver con la elaboración de la poción, o deduzco que alguno habría muerto al ingerirla. Eso nos deja con una sola culpable.

Observó a Hermione, que le sostenía la mirada a duras penas. Se había sonrojado, y el labio de abajo le temblaba ligeramente. Si llegara a saber cuán adorable resultaba así para él…

— ¿Estás enfadado?— preguntó, bajando los ojos a su regazo.

Snape se lo pensó. ¿Estaba realmente enfadado? «_No»_, se dijo. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo y, aunque en su momento tampoco le importó salvo por el hecho de no poder pillar a Potter con las manos en la masa, seguía sintiendo una curiosidad masoquista por el tema. ¿Había sido Hermione Granger capaz de elaborar a la perfección una complicada Poción Multijugos a la tierna edad de trece años? La cara de derrota de la chica le confirmó todo lo que ya _sabía_.

—No, no estoy enfadado— admitió al fin, entrecerrando los ojos—. Sólo dime una cosa: ¿Por qué Poción Multijugos?

Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risotada amarga al escuchar la misma pregunta que ella había formulado, puesta en boca de él.

—Eso no puedo decírtelo. No me lo pidas, Severus, por favor. Ya quieres demasiado a Harry y Ron…

— ¿Y si prometo no enfadarme?

—Por favor, Severus… Eres el hombre más irascible que conozco. No podrías _no_ enfadarte.

El profesor hizo una pausa antes de volver a la carga.

—Podría emplear la Legeremancia si quisiera, y no tendrías modo de resistirte.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que no lo harías.

— ¿Por qué no, si puede saberse?

—Porque me harías daño, y no quieres hacerlo.

El hombre resopló y se apoyó en el respaldo con gesto de fastidio. Hermione alargó una mano hacia él por encima del escritorio, instándole a que la cogiera. Severus, tras hacerse el difícil, extendió su brazo y tomó la mano que Hermione le ofrecía. La estrechó dulcemente, acariciándole la palma con la yema de sus dedos.

—A veces me pregunto…— susurró Severus con voz ronca— qué sería ahora de mi vida si tú no estuvieras en ella, y siempre encuentro la misma respuesta.

— ¿Y cuál es?— preguntó Hermione, al ver que no continuaba.

—Que no tendría sentido.

A la joven le emocionó oírlo hablar así. Severus no acostumbraba a hablar de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera en privado, y ver que realmente sí sentía una especie de dependencia hacia ella le ponía la piel de gallina. Lo miró a los ojos, deseando sumergirse en ellos, bucear hasta lo más profundo, hasta hallar el tesoro escondido, y después volver a la superficie para poder compartirlo con su portador, que desconocía su existencia. Eran tan expresivos los ojos de Severus… Lamentaba profundamente haber tardado tanto en dejar de considerarlos fríos como el hielo.

—Te quiero— se le escapó inconscientemente, tras un rato de observación.

Snape apretó un poco su mano, incapaz de contener la emoción ante esas palabras. La chica se levantó despacio, sin soltar la mano de él, y comenzó a bordear la mesa. Todas las alarmas de Severus se encendieron a la vez, y se dijo que debía parar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero la visión de Hermione acercándose a él de esa manera, tan dulce como sensualmente, tan adorable…

Un fogonazo de luz verde proveniente de la chimenea los paralizó a ambos. Se giraron para ver salir de ella a un anciano Dumbledore lleno de ceniza, cuyos vivaces ojos azules, ahora duros como el acero, se fijaron primeramente en las manos, aún entrelazadas, del profesor y la alumna.

—Buenas noches, señores— saludó sin amabilidad—. ¿Interrumpo algo importante?

Severus, que se había puesto en pie, soltó la mano de Hermione rápidamente y dio un paso para ponerse delante de ella.

—Nada que no pudiera ser interrumpido, director.

—Me alegro, porque tengo que hablar contigo, Severus. Señorita Granger, ¿le importaría volver a su dormitorio? Me parece que no es una hora demasiado adecuada como para andar fuera de la cama.

La joven miró a Severus, que asintió imperceptiblemente, e hizo algo con el único propósito de molestar a Dumbledore: Estando al lado del profesor, tomó su cara con ambas manos y le dio un profundo beso.

—Te quiero— susurró al borde de los labios de Severus, justo después de haber roto la unión de ambas bocas.

A continuación, y tras echarle una mirada fija a Albus, abandonó el despacho. Director y profesor de Pociones se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose en silencio.

—Parece que mis palabras siempre caen en saco roto contigo, muchacho.

Severus apretó la mandíbula imperceptiblemente. Hermione había sido una estúpida haciendo eso. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba, encender la mecha que desencadenaría la furia del mago más poderoso del mundo?

—Vayamos a mi despacho. Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, y será mejor que lo hagamos allí, lejos de recuerdos que puedan distraer tu atención.

Severus estuvo a punto de contestar a eso, pero el director ya no lo miraba, sino que se había acercado a la chimenea de nuevo y estaba cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu.

—Después de ti, Severus— dijo, invitándole a que entrara primero.

Snape se movió rápidamente hasta el interior de la chimenea y, cogiendo unos pocos polvos, desapareció de la habitación. Dumbledore se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y después repitió la misma operación realizada por Severus. El despacho se sumió en un profundo silencio, sólo roto por el sonido del viento moviendo unas manoseadas hojas de pergamino.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, me sorprendo a mí misma... ¡Actualizando! Jejeje, siento la tardanza, pero como ya expliqué, ahora mismo estoy en un viaje por los EEUU, y no tengo demasiado tiempo libre para escribir (con todo el dolor de mi corazón, snifsnif). Pero, a pesar de las adversidades, aquí estoy, para vosotros una vez más.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios- aún no respondidos, pero sí correspondidos-, y perdonadme si, como otras veces, os contesto los de dos caps en uno. Siempre los leo y agradezco de corazón.**

**¡Bienvenida, Eyp! Me alegraste el día con tus comentarios (hasta el último estuve con el corazón en la boca). Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.**

**Y quiero dedicar el capítulo a esas mortífagas especiales: BlueMeanie76, Sayuri Hasekura, AnitaSnape y Patty-Sly... Chicas, os echo mucho de menos desde tierras americanas =')**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestro apoyo.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	38. Enfrentamientos en Hogsmeade

**_Cap. 38: Enfrentamientos en Hogsmeade_**

—Siéntate, Severus, por favor— le pidió Dumbledore, indicándole una silla con la mano.

—Si no le importa, prefiero quedarme de pie— lo rechazó Snape con voz neutra.

—Como quieras, pero tenemos mucho de que hablar y…

—Creo que podré soportarlo— lo interrumpió, cortante—. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no podía esperar?

Dumbledore se tomó su tiempo antes de empezar a hablar, durante el cual se dedicó a observar detenidamente a Severus, que permanecía de pie, impertérrito.

—El primer asunto— comenzó el anciano— es, como no podía ser de otra manera, tu relación con la señorita Granger.

Snape chascó la lengua, desviando la mirada con fastidio. Ahí estaba: Otro sermoncito del viejo.

—Supongo que será por cosas de la edad, Severus, pero creía haber dejado claro que la relación de pareja entre un profesor y una alumna no iba a estar permitida entre los muros de este colegio.

—Y yo recuerdo haberle contestado que no iba a romper con Hermione por ello. Prometí mantenerme a la distancia adecuada, pero nada más.

Albus lo observó con interés.

— ¿Lo que he visto hoy en el despacho es lo que tú llamarías una "distancia adecuada"?

— ¿Cuál de todas las escenas?— preguntó Severus con sarcasmo.

— ¿Crees que esto me hace gracia, muchacho? Sin duda, elegiría el enternecedor momento en que ella se acercaba a ti dada de tu mano, pero fue entonces cuando hizo algo… insólito, podríamos decir.

— ¿El defensor del amor más ferviente que conozco se escandaliza por un beso de despedida?

—Vamos, Severus, no fue por el beso, ni por las palabras de después, sino por el desafío implícito es esa acción.

Observó a Snape fijamente, tratando de penetrar en su alma a través de los ojos.

— ¿Debería sospechar algo acerca de que estés usando a mi alumna como escudo para no tener que enfrentarte directamente a mí?— preguntó sin preámbulos, manteniendo sus pupilas pegadas a las de Severus.

— ¿Me está llamando _cobarde manipulador_, Dumbledore?— preguntó el profesor entre dientes.

— ¿Tengo algún motivo para hacerlo?

Sus miradas continuaron conectadas durante unos segundos, cargando el aire de una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Óigame bien— murmuró Severus amenazadoramente—, nunca… Jamás vuelva a insinuar que utilizo a Hermione para ningún fin. Yo no soy como usted, Dumbledore. Utilizar a la gente no es mi hobby favorito.

El director le sostuvo la mirada con seguridad. No se podía negar que el hombre era valiente, capaz de proteger con uñas y dientes lo que él consideraba suyo. Y Dumbledore vio con sobrecogimiento cómo Hermione era lo más _suyo_ que Severus tenía en ese momento.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que los hombres rompieran el duelo de miradas.

—Adelante— dijo Dumbledore con voz suave.

Un simpático rostro de espesa barba castaña y larga cabellera apareció en el umbral. Severus apretó los dientes ante la visión del _guapo_ y _majestuoso _Godric Wellman entrando en el despacho del director.

— ¿Me habías llamado, Albus?

—Sí, pasa, Godric, por favor. Gracias por venir tan rápido.

El profesor de DCAO se acercó al escritorio de Dumbledore, al lado del cual Severus continuaba de pie, más tieso que un palo.

—Buenas noches a ambos.

Mientras que Albus lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, Severus lo miró con fastidio, alzando una ceja a su más puro estilo. Wellman puso cara de compromiso y se giró hacia el director.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Eso me temo, Godric. Os he hecho venir a los dos porque necesito encargaros algo.

Hizo una pausa, a la espera de algún tipo de reacción por parte de cualquiera de los dos hombres que tenía frente a él. Como ninguno dijo nada, continuó hablando.

—Supongo que estaréis enterados de que hay programada una excursión a Hogsmeade para el próximo fin de semana.

Tanto Severus como Godric asintieron.

—Y supongo que también sabéis que Bellatrix y sus mortífagos siguen por ahí, sueltos y capaces de cualquier cosa.

Otro nuevo asentimiento.

—Ambos sois grandes magos en los que tengo depositada toda mi confianza. Lo que quiero pediros es que acompañéis a los alumnos en esa excursión, por su seguridad y mi tranquilidad.

Wellman dio un paso hacia delante.

— ¿Ha pasado algo que haya despertado tus sospechas, Albus? ¿Algo que no cuadre, cualquier indicio?

—Podría ser, querido Godric, podría ser, pero no estoy seguro del todo. Os pido esto sólo _por si acaso_ no me equivocase.

—Si está tan seguro, Dumbledore— intervino Snape con aire aburrido—, quizás debería suspender la excursión.

—Y los padres se me echarían encima, Severus. Todos están convencidos de que sus hijos no corren ningún peligro después de la muerte de Voldemort. Yo sólo estoy tomando precauciones por si no llevasen razón.

Los observó a ambos con su mirada intensa.

— ¿Puedo contar con vosotros?

—Claro— respondió casi inmediatamente el profesor de DCAO.

El director giró la cabeza hacia Snape, que no había hecho ningún movimiento más desde su intervención.

— ¿Severus?

— ¿Que si acepto que me arruine el único día que tengo para descansar de esos mocosos descerebrados?

Wellman lo miró con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto— concluyó Severus con una sonrisa amarga.

—Os lo agradezco, muchachos— dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que por fin vayamos a volver a Hogsmeade. Hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que dudo que me acuerde de cómo está estructurado el pueblo— dijo Ginny con emoción.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a su amiga por ser tan descuidada, a la vez que observaba de reojo a Ron. Recordaba _perfectamente_ el último día que habían pasado en Hogsmeade, y rogaba interiormente que a su amigo pelirrojo se le hubiera olvidado. Había sido algo doloroso, que puso en la cuerda floja su amistad con el hermano de Ginny.

Aunque, por otro lado… Esa visita a Hogsmeade supuso empezar a salir con Severus, después de que él fuese hacia ella en medio de la nieve, al lado de _Las Tres Escobas_, y la besara como nunca la habían besado, y la abrazara contra su pecho y… Eso significara que correspondía sus sentimientos por él. Y todo el tema de la pelea y el enfrentamiento con Malfoy… Ahora que lo pensaba, ese día le parecía tan lejano como un sueño, y se preguntó si no lo había sido en realidad. «_Fue maravilloso_», pensó, intentando evitar que una sonrisa estúpida se instalase de ahí hasta el final del día en su cara. Se fijó en que la expresión de su amigo se había ensombrecido, y se dijo que tenía que cambiar eso.

—Espero que no llueva hoy. Me encantaría poder pasear por el pueblo sin miedo de calarme y pillar una pulmonía.

—Lo cierto es que no creo que llueva, Herms— respondió Harry, mirando al cielo—. No hay ni una sola nube.

—Pues yo lo único que quiero es llegar a _Las Tres Escobas_ y beberme de un trago una buena cerveza de mantequilla. Eso es todo lo que necesito ahora mismo.

Los otros tres intercambiaron una mirada, pero no tuvieron más remedio que mirar al frente al oír a Ron murmurar:

—Oh, oh…

Severus Snape estaba en la puerta, hablando en voz muy baja con Godric Wellman, como si ultimaran algo. Al percatarse de la presencia de los tres amigos, el profesor de DCAO les sonrió algo forzadamente, mientras que el de Pociones no se molestó en disimular su disgusto.

— ¿Se les ha perdido algo? Vamos, circulen, nos marchamos ya— dijo de malos modos Snape, fulminando a Harry y a Ron con los ojos. Estaba claro que el profesor no se había levantado con buen pie ese día.

Hermione buscó el contacto visual con él, pero después de decir esto, Severus se giró de nuevo a Wellman, ignorándolos por completo, y ella tuvo que seguir a sus amigos, que habían echado a andar.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos, Ron bufó.

— ¿Se puede saber qué cojones pinta aquí el murciélago? ¿Va a venir con nosotros al pueblo o qué?

—Parece que sí— respondió Harry, mirando hacia atrás—, y eso es algo que me preocupa.

— ¿Que te preocupa? ¡A mí me amarga la vida! Si no tenemos suficiente con soportarlo en el colegio, ahora encima nos toca…

Ginny obligó a Hermione a que se rezagara un poco con ella, en parte para evitar que siguiera escuchando los insultos de Ron.

—No le hagas caso— le susurró—. Ya sabes que Ron siempre ha odiado a Snape.

—Lo sé, Ginny. No pasa nada…— contestó la castaña con tono apagado.

— ¿Nada? Claro, nada... ¿Tengo cara de tonta?

Hizo una pausa, pero Hermione continuó andando con la cabeza gacha. La agarró del brazo y la obligó a que parara.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene esa cara de funeral?

—A nada, Ginny, todo está bien…

—Hermione, no sé a quién pretendes engañar… ¿Nunca te han dicho que mientes fatal?

_«Supongo que sí»_, suspiró la chica para sus adentros.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Severus… Severus es lo que me preocupa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione se lo pensó antes de responder.

—Hace días…— al darse cuenta de que iba a confesar algo bastante íntimo, enrojeció—. Bueno, Severus y yo llevamos un par de meses encontrándonos por las noches y...

Ginny puso cara de sorpresa escandalizada, así que Hermione se apresuró a aclararle este punto.

—Pero no es lo que tú crees… Nos limitábamos a pasear y a charlar. Él me había dicho algo sobre una advertencia de Dumbledore o algo así y… Bueno, apenas nos tocábamos.

Una sonrisa pícara acudió a los labios de la pelirroja.

— ¿Apenas?

— ¡Ginny! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…— exclamó Hermione, cada vez más ruborizada.

Al ver que Harry y Ron ya estaban bastante alejados, echaron a andar de nuevo.

—Pero la otra noche… Bueno, lo cierto es que yo me exalté un poco y…

— ¿Que te exaltaste? Explica eso YA.

—Bueno…— titubeó la castaña, poniéndose aún más colorada—. La cosa empezó normal, con el uno picando al otro, pero hubo un momento en que él se acercó demasiado a mí y mi cuerpo decidió que había llegado el momento de terminar con el alejamiento forzado entre nosotros. Nos besamos y, gracias a un avatar del destino llamado _Señora Norris_, nos caímos al suelo. Yo caí encima del él y…

—Vale, vale, creo que capto el concepto de _exaltada_.

Hermione asintió y continuó hablando.

—Y justo cuando estaba a punto de pedirle que nos fuéramos de allí, oímos pasos en el corredor y tuvimos que levantarnos corriendo. La gata había avisado a su dueño, y Filch estuvo a esto— casi juntó sus dedos índice y pulgar— de pillarnos.

—Supongo que el profesor reaccionó deprisa— comentó Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Sí, hasta a mí me sorprendió, la verdad.

— ¿Y qué pasó cuando Filch llegó hasta vosotros?

—Mmm, Severus le dijo que me había pillado merodeando por los pasillos y que se disponía a acompañarme a mi sala común…

—Y, en un descuido, también a tu cama.

— ¡Ginny!

—Vale, era broma. Perdona, perdona…— se rió la pelirroja.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Y el lunes…

Hizo una pausa, pensativa.

— ¿El lunes?

Hermione miró a su amiga, como confundida tras su vuelta a la realidad.

—Sí, fui a su despacho a hablar con él. Había ocurrido algo en la clase de Pociones de esa mañana que quería que me aclarase— dijo, sin entrar en más detalles—. Charlamos normalmente hasta que él me confesó…

Volvió a pararse, y Ginny, al ver que se había ruborizado más aún, le hizo una caricia en el brazo, animándola a continuar.

—Me confesó que su vida no tendría sentido sin mí.

La pelirroja alzó las cejas por la sorpresa.

— ¿El Murciélago de las Mazmorras te dijo que _su vida no tendría sentido sin ti_?

Hermione asintió, con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

—Y, obviamente, yo me emocioné. ¿Cómo no te emocionas si el hombre al que amas…?

La sonrisa de Ginny le indicó que no hacía falta que concluyera la pregunta.

—Le cogí la mano y me acerqué a él. De nuevo tuve esa sensación de estar dispuesta a cualquier cosa por estar con él. Fui a besarlo, con toda la decisión del mundo, pero de pronto aparecieron unas llamas verdes en su chimenea y Dumbledore salió de ella.

— ¿Dumbledore?— se sorprendió Ginny, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Sí, y no sabes… No te puedes ni imaginar con qué cara nos miró. Pensé que se iba a poner a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. No te puedes hacer una idea del tono de voz con que se dirigió a Severus, y yo…

— ¿Tú… qué?— preguntó la pelirroja, temerosa de lo que su amiga fuera a contestar.

—Se me nubló la razón, me… Me enfureció ver esa actitud de "_Si yo soy el dueño de tu vida, ¿por qué no estaba enterado de esto?"_ hacia Severus, e hice algo… un poco drástico, quizás.

— ¿_Un poco drástico_, Hermione? ¿Podrías ser algo más explícita?

—Besé a Severus— soltó la castaña tras coger aire.

— ¿Que besaste…? Quieres decir que le diste un pico, ¿no?

—Quiero decir que lo besé profunda y prolongadamente.

Una exclamación de júbilo se escapó de los labios de la pelirroja.

— ¿Besaste a Snape delante del profesor Dumbledore? ¡Joder, Hermione! Creo que voy a construirte una estatua en medio de Londres. "_A la chica con más narices de toda Inglaterra_".

—Sí, lo besé, y en ese instante, mientras le decía que lo quería pegada a sus labios, me sentí pletórica. Pero a medida que ha ido pasando la semana, he empezado a creer que metí la pata hasta el fondo, y la actitud de Severus de hace un rato no hace sino confirmármelo.

— ¿No has hablado con él desde el lunes?

La castaña negó con la cabeza, abatida.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?— preguntó Ginny, girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Ahora?— dijo Hermione, imitándola—. Pero si va hablando con Wellman. Tampoco quiero molestarlo.

—Hermione— Ginny le agarró la mano y la obligó a que se parase—, si no hablas con él ahora, vas a estar mustia y preocupada todo el día. No seas tonta y hazlo.

La castaña miró a su amiga un momento, y luego a los dos profesores que se acercaban a ellas hablando por el camino, indecisa. Sintió que era devuelta a la realidad a través de un nada suave empujón de Ginny, que estuvo a punto de provocar su choque con Severus. Un solícito Godric Wellman se apresuró a ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio, sin percatarse la mirada de profundo rencor que Snape le dedicó. El profesor de Pociones devolvió a su lugar las manos que se habían levantado unos centímetros para recibir a Hermione, crispándose en sendos puños.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?— preguntó Wellman con preocupación.

—Sí, gracias, profesor— respondió ella, azorada—. Necesitaba… Quería… hablar con usted, profesor Snape— balbuceó, girándose hacia Severus y mirándolo a los ojos.

La mirada que él le devolvió era fría y distante, y a Hermione se le clavó en el alma como un puñal de hielo. Tragó saliva sin darse cuenta. Ginny, al percatarse, comentó:

—Sí, y yo con usted, profesor Wellman. Tengo algunas dudas acerca de los exámenes finales.

—Con mucho gusto, señorita Weasley— respondió Godric, deseoso de salir de ese ambiente de tensión que se había creado sin entender muy bien por qué.

Dio un paso hacia la pelirroja, invitándola a que caminase a su lado. Así, Severus y Hermione se quedaron solos. La chica pudo distinguir un deje de irritación en la pose forzada del profesor. Lo observó fijamente, con la preocupación reflejada en la mirada.

—Severus— acertó a decir cuando su lengua recuperó la movilidad perdida, y tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere, señorita Granger?— respondió él con una dureza inusitada en la voz.

¿Por qué la trataba con tanta frialdad y tanto rigor? ¿Tanto le había cabreado lo que hizo en su despacho?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te ocurre?— se atrevió a preguntar casi temblando, aun intuyendo cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

— ¿Que qué me ocurre?— hizo una pausa, fingiendo sorpresa—. Me ocurre que es usted una niña insensata y estúpida, Granger.

Hermione sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, ya que el reclamo implícito en su voz había sido como un hachazo directo al cuello. Aun así, luchó por contenerlas, pues no quería tener que dejar de mirarlo a los ojos porque las lágrimas le empañaran la visión. Quería mirarlo a los ojos mientras la hablaba de esa manera para saber si su frialdad era real o sólo de boquilla. Y, por cómo iba la situación, le parecía más real que las lechuzas que estaban pasando en esos momentos sobre sus cabezas.

—Como si no supiera de sobra que no hay nada menos inteligente que intentar despertar la ira de Albus Dumbledore por un mero arrebato hormonal— continuó él, alzando un poco la voz, enfadado.

—Perdóname— murmuró Hermione, bajando los ojos al suelo, sin poder aguantarlo más.

—No todo se soluciona pidiendo perdón, señorita Granger. Errores como el del otro día no puede permitírselos.

— ¿Error?

¿Llamaba error al beso que le había dado? ¿Llamaba error a las palabras que le había dicho? Notó que la llama del enfado se encendía en su pecho, y subió la mirada, aún con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

— ¿Error?— volvió a repetir, apretando los puños—. Sí, tal vez me equivocase… Y quizás siga equivocándome, pero por el hecho de quererte tanto, aunque para ti no suponga más que un _error_ tras otro.

Esa respuesta descolocó a Severus, cuya frialdad se tambaleó sonoramente. Hermione lo miraba ahora con rabia y dolor. Había malinterpretado sus palabras. Él no quería decir que…

—Pues si es así— se escuchó pronunciar—, lo mejor será que vaya aprendiendo de sus errores y madurando. Quizás no le convenga seguir _equivocándose _durante más tiempo.

—Tal vez tenga razón. Que pase un buen día, _profesor_— escupió ella con furia.

Se miraron un instante más y Hermione echó a correr hacia donde había visto por última vez a sus amigos. Si tenía suerte, por el camino le caería encima un piano o algo parecido, para poder desaparecer y dejar de sentir la angustia oprimiendo su pecho.

Severus la vio alejarse, y deseó poder lanzarse la maldición Cruciatus a sí mismo, por estúpido. Echó a andar rápidamente, deseando que por el camino a Hogsmeade lo partiera un rayo, y así pudiera dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de opresión a la altura del corazón.

* * *

Los cuatro amigos observaron la Casa de los Gritos con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Habían pasado la mañana comprando cosas en el pueblo, y justo después de comer, habían querido acercarse allí. Cada uno por sus motivos, veían ese lugar como algo especial.

—Ahí fue donde conocimos a Sirius— comentó Harry a nadie en particular, materializando sus pensamientos.

—Sí, y donde le lanzamos tres _expelliarmus_ a Snape y lo empotramos contra una pared— rió Ron.

Hermione, al escuchar ese nombre, levantó la cabeza. Como Ginny bien había vaticinado, llevaba mustia todo el día. Su discusión con el profesor de Pociones la había afectado mucho, y no podía dejar de pensar que había sido lo más parecido a cortar con él que había hecho nunca.

La mano de Ginny sobre la suya la hizo volver a la realidad. Ambas jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada. La pelirroja asintió. No hacía falta que su amiga le diese más explicaciones. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado.

—Me parece tan extraño…— continuó Harry, mirando el edificio con emoción—. Quiero decir, que todavía no me hago a la idea de que Sirius esté… Muchas veces me descubro imaginándolo en su casa, dando vueltas por no poder salir y serle útil a la Orden del Fénix. Supongo que tardaré mucho tiempo en superar todo lo que hemos vivido.

Ginny se levantó y se fue hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Todos hemos sufrido, y todos lo echamos de menos, pero lo superaremos— le susurró, besándolo en el hombro.

Harry cerró los ojos, cogiendo aire. Notó que alguien se ponía a su lado. La suave voz de Hermione le hizo abrir los párpados.

— ¿Quieres que entremos, Harry?

Su amigo la miró con ojos emocionados. ¿Haría eso… por él? Aunque no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde antes de Navidades, podía imaginar cómo se sentía por la ausencia de Stefan Stapleton del colegio. Sin embargo, por fuera siempre parecía estar feliz, aunque él ya no estuviera. Desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts, ese día era el primero en que parecía algo triste y taciturna. Quizás había seguido en contacto con Stapleton por carta o algo parecido, y esa mañana había recibido malas noticias. Tendría que hablar con ella un día de éstos.

Dio una suave cabezada a modo de asentimiento. Fue lo único que hizo falta para que Ron se pusiera en pie y se uniera a ellos.

—Vamos, entonces— dijo el pelirrojo, echándole a Hermione un brazo por los hombros.

En unas circunstancias normales, la chica habría hecho algo por deshacerse de ese contacto tan íntimo, pero en esos momentos tenía algo más importante en lo que pensar. Aunque al proponerle a Harry entrar no se había dado cuenta, acababa de recordar qué más había ocurrido en la Casa de los Gritos hacía un año… Tragó saliva. Esperaba que alguien la hubiera limpiado. «_Por favor, que esa sangre no siga allí…»_.

No tardaron apenas en atravesar el angosto sendero que conducía a la puerta, y entraron. Recorrieron las distintas salas hasta llegar a la que Sirius, en forma de perro negro, había llevado a Ron arrastrando sólo por atrapar a Scabbers. Allí donde se había descubierto la verdad. Siguió paseando sus ojos por el suelo y la vio, y en qué maldita hora lo había hecho, pues su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Ron, que estaba a su lado, se volvió a mirarla.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

Siguió con los ojos la mirada de la chica y descubrió lo que ella había visto en la penumbra de la habitación. Dio unos pasos en dirección a la mancha, con los ojos fijos en ella.

— ¿Ahí es donde la serpiente de… Vol… Voldemort… mordió a Snape?— preguntó, trabándose a la hora de decir el nombre del enemigo público número uno.

Sus amigos se acercaron también, Hermione casi contra su voluntad, pero sus piernas no respondían a sus órdenes mentales, y la llevaron a ponerse al lado del pelirrojo. Observó el charco de sangre seca con horror, sintiendo que la saliva desaparecía de su boca. Ahí, en ese mismo lugar, había estado a punto de perder a Severus, sin tener la posibilidad siquiera de enamorarse de él hasta el tuétano como estaba ahora. No quería ni imaginarse que la maldición de Nagini hubiera alcanzado su fin.

—Quizás nunca debió levantarse de ahí— murmuró Ron con voz cruel, mirando fijamente el suelo.

Hermione sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de abofetearlo por lo que acababa de decir, pero consiguió contenerse sin saber muy bien cómo. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de sus amigos varios pasos. Éstos la observaron con curiosidad, incluso Ron, que había salido del trance en que parecía haber entrado.

—Hermione— oyó la chica que Harry decía a sus espaldas—, ¿estás bien?

Ella no contestó. Le faltaba el aire. Ahí dentro se ahogaba. Los ojos le ardían, y parpadeó varias veces, intentando aliviar el escozor. Entonces vio algo… Algo que no debía estar ahí. Algo que no PODÍA estar ahí.

—Herms, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó el hijo de Lily, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Como había hecho Ron cuando entraron en la habitación, Harry siguió la mirada de su amiga. En el suelo, a pocos pasos de ellos, había unas huellas. Huellas recientes, demasiado recientes, y que no eran las suyas. Se movían por una parte de la habitación, inquietas, daban vueltas… Las siguieron desde la distancia, y vieron que acababan en una pared, con la forma de alguien que se ha sentado en el suelo a esperar.

— ¡_Lumos_!— exclamó Harry, iluminando la punta de su varita y apuntando al suelo.

Con la luz, pudieron ver que se trataba de tres tipos de huellas distintos. Y uno de ellos era de mujer.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿De quién son estas pisadas?— preguntó el Niño Que Vivió, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Todos se miraron, con la inquietud subiendo lentamente por su columna vertebral y atenazando cada uno de sus músculos.

—Quizá se trate de mendigos— sugirió Ron, buscando con ojos esperanzados que alguno de sus amigos compartiese su opinión.

— ¿Mendigos?— preguntó Ginny con ironía—. ¿En la casa _supuestamente_ más encantada de Gran Bretaña? Permíteme que lo dude.

—Ginny tiene razón— la apoyó Hermione—. Es prácticamente imposible que se trate de mendigos, Ron. Esas huellas…— señaló con la cabeza las de mujer—. Me recuerdan… Pero no es posible. No tan cerca de Hogwarts. Ella no se atrevería…

_«Ya se atrevió una vez»_, le dijo su voz interior, trayéndole a la memoria ciertos recuerdos de un Severus adolescente haciendo cara a cinco mortífagos.

—Pero no de nuevo— dijo en voz alta para sí misma, con la mirada perdida.

— ¿De qué hablas, Hermione? ¿Quién es _ella_?— preguntó Harry, zarandeándola un poco por los hombros.

Hermione pareció volver en sí, y pronunció con voz ahogada:

—Bellatrix… Bellatrix Lestrange.

Su amigo moreno se apartó de ella como si quemara.

— ¿Bellatrix? ¿Aquí?

La miró como si estuviera loca.

—Ya estuvo en este lugar antes, Harry. Stapleton… Stapleton se enfrentó a ella y a cuatro más, y estuvo a punto de morir aquí.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?— se metió Ron, incrédulo.

Hermione enrojeció.

—Eso… no importa. Lo importante es que lo sé, y que estoy prácticamente segura de que estas huellas son de ella.

—Pero estas pisadas son muy recientes, Herms— dijo Ginny, agachándose junto a la huella más cercana y examinándola—. Diría que no tienen más de… unas horas.

Intercambió una mirada preocupada con el resto. Y fue entonces cuando lo oyeron, como un estruendo provocado por una explosión. Algo estaba ocurriendo en Hogsmeade. Se miraron con miedo y, un segundo después, echaron a correr hacia el pueblo.

* * *

Cuando lo oyó, a Severus se le paró el corazón. Salió corriendo de Cabeza de Puerco, donde se había sentado a esperar que fuese la hora de volver a Hogwarts. Durante todo el día, dejando a un lado el dolor por su discusión con Hermione, había tenido una horrible sensación de intranquilidad acariciándole la nuca. Y ahí estaba. Como había intuido. Como Dumbledore había dicho.

En la calle, oleadas de alumnos corriendo despavoridos. Caos. Miedo. Una chica rubia de cuarto año de Ravenclaw chocó contra él y estuvo a punto de caerse por el golpe. Severus la sujetó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— gritó para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio general.

—No lo sé— contestó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos—. Algo explotó en las Tres Escobas. Diez personas entraron y…

_«¿Diez?»_, pensó Severus, aterrado.

—Iban vestidos de negro, con máscaras… Se parecían a los seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, señor. Había gente por el suelo, y no se podía ver nada a causa del humo… No encuentro a mi hermana.

Snape la zarandeó ligeramente para que lo escuchase.

—Ahora, óigame bien y obedezca todo lo que le voy a decir. Eche a correr hacia Hogwarts. No pare hasta que haya atravesado las puertas del castillo, ¿me oye? No mire atrás. No busque a nadie. ¡Corra!

Y, empujándola, Severus hizo que la joven echase a correr. Él sacó su varita y se dirigió, en dirección contraria, hacia las Tres Escobas, que parecía el lugar donde había empezado todo.

Sorteando a decenas de chicos que habían salido corriendo del lugar, consiguió abrirse paso y llegar a la taberna. La entrada había sido destrozada, y la mitad de las mesas, volcadas. Había gente por el suelo, Severus esperaba que herida y no muerta, y el polvo y el humo llenaban el ambiente hasta hacerlo casi irrespirable. Pero allí no había nadie. Nadie de los que había descrito la chica. «_¡Diez! Merlín bendito, ¿cómo es posible que diez de esas alimañas sigan campando a sus anchas por ahí?»_. Severus salió del lugar de nuevo e invocó el encantamiento _Patronus_ con el fin de avisar a Dumbledore de que había problemas. Para su total sorpresa, de la punta de su varita salió deslizándose una pequeña nutria, que lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando Severus le dijo el mensaje a entregar, el animal de luz atravesó el aire como una centella en dirección al castillo. Severus, afectado por la transformación de su patronus, no reaccionó hasta que cerca de Honeydukes vio a dos mortífagos lanzándole hechizos a Neville Longbottom, que había salido de la tienda de la mano de Luna Lovegood. La joven no tardó apenas en sacar también su varita y defenderse de los ataques.

Severus no necesitó nada más para levantar su brazo y gritar:

— ¡_Sectumsempra_!

El hechizo se estrelló contra el cuerpo del mortífago que atacaba a Luna, dejándolo tendido sobre un charco de su propia sangre. El otro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a atacarlo a él. Las varitas de ambos hacían arcos tan pronunciados que más parecía un duelo de espadas. Cuando Severus estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que Neville lo oyera, le gritó, sin parar de atacar a su enemigo:

— ¡Longbottom, coge a Lovegood e idos al castillo! ¡Protégela con tu vida si es necesario! ¡Vamos, marchaos!

Ambos alumnos lo miraron durante unos instantes. Luna le sonrió, y después echó a correr, tirando de la mano de Neville. «_O quizás debería haberlo dicho al contrario…»_, pensó Snape, sonriendo para sí. Un hechizo rozando su oreja lo hizo volver a poner sus cinco sentidos en el duelo.

A pesar de que el mortífago al que se enfrentaba era hábil, él lo era mucho más, y no tardó demasiado en vencerlo, y dejarlo tumbado en el suelo con el cuello roto. «_Dos menos»_, pensó, respirando casi sin resuello.

Echó a correr, buscando a través de los cristales de los escaparates la única cara que deseaba ver en medio de todo ese caos. «_¿Dónde demonios te has metido, Hermione?»_. Deseó irracionalmente que la chica hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts por cualquier motivo, porque no se encontrara bien, o ya se hubiera cansado de dar vueltas por Hogsmeade, pero sabía que eso era altamente improbable. Estaría por ahí, con su amiguito Potter, el Zanahorio y la chica Weasley. «_Como no seas capaz de protegerla, San Potter, te arrepentirás de haber sobrevivido al Señor Tenebroso»_, pensó con rabia, olvidando completamente que Hermione sabía muy bien cómo protegerse solita.

Llegó a uno de los límites del pueblo, el que enlazaba con el camino hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Una risa enloquecida le puso la piel de gallina. Casi al final del sendero, parcialmente cubierto por los árboles, Severus distinguió a un grupo de personas. «_No puede ser»_, pensó con horror, abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos.

* * *

Ahora tenían delante la confirmación viviente de todas sus sospechas. La propia Bellatrix Lestrange, con una máscara plateada y una capa negra se había quedado parada frente a ellos.

—Harry Potter— oyeron que murmuraba, mirándolo con ojos fijos.

—Bellatrix Lestrange— dijo Harry a su vez, apuntándola con su varita.

La mujer soltó un alarido propio de la locura y, apretando su varita hasta casi romperla, comenzó a lanzar hechizos.

— ¡Voy a matarte, sucia escoria! El Señor Tenebroso cayó por tu culpa. ¡Cerdo!

Los dos hombres que la acompañaban la imitaron, y los amigos de Harry hicieron lo mismo. Los hermanos Weasley atacaron a la vez al mortífago de la izquierda, mientras Hermione lanzaba tres encantamientos seguidos al de la derecha. Se trataba de un hombre tres cabezas más alto que Bellatrix, que atacaba con una fuerza que Hermione pocas veces había visto. Le parecía un toro armado con una varita. Aunque le costó, uno de sus hechizos acertó en el blanco y el hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo. La chica se apresuró a tomar su varita y, cogiendo aire, la partió en dos pedazos. No quería asesinar a nadie, pero evitaría que ese desgraciado recuperase la conciencia y siguiera atacando. Corrió hacia donde estaba Harry, poniéndose a su lado y ayudándolo a frenar los envites de Bellatrix. La mujer gritó de nuevo.

— ¿No eres capaz de enfrentarte a mí solo, Potter? ¿Tienes que pedir la ayuda de tu amiguita sangre-sucia?

Hermione apretó los dientes, y le lanzó un potente _Reducto_ en dirección a la cara. El hechizo dio en el blanco y lanzó a Bellatrix varios metros para atrás. Cuando la mujer se levantó, la máscara se le cayó del rostro, partida por la mitad, dejándole un reguero de sangre en medio de la frente.

— ¡Zorra hija de muggles! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Acabaré contigo como acabaría con el más insignificante insecto!— gritó con rabia, corriendo hacia la castaña y su amigo.

Ambos vieron cómo Bellatrix levantaba el brazo, con la locura reflejada en sus ojos.

— ¡_Avada…_!

Cuando Hermione pensaba que iba a recibir la maldición asesina, Bellatrix salió por los aires de nuevo. Todos se quedaron tan sorprendidos, que incluso Ron, Ginny y el otro mortífago detuvieron su duelo. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Harry y Hermione tenían a Severus Snape delante de ellos, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo.

Bellatrix se puso en pie con más rabia incluso que la vez anterior. Sin embargo, al ver a Severus, una sonrisa demoníaca ensombreció su rostro.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Mira a quién tenemos aquí: Severus Snape en todo su esplendor. ¡Qué milagro encontrarte al fin, Snape! No nos veíamos desde el verano pasado. ¿Dónde has estado escondido?

* * *

No podía creerse que en el último instante hubiera podido resolver la situación. Esa puta que estaba ahora ante él había estado a punto de lanzarle a Hermione la maldición asesina. Quería matarla. A ella, a su pequeña e insufrible sabelotodo. El odio empezó a hacer borbotar su sangre, obligándolo a apretar los dientes para no arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos. No habló hasta que no estuvo seguro de poder dominar su voz a voluntad.

—Hola, Bella. Yo también me alegro de verte. Te noto… más loca de lo que acostumbrabas.

Como respuesta, Bellatrix se rió.

—Y en cuanto a lo de estar escondido, más bien podrías contármelo tú… Creo que no has estado en una situación mejor, ¿no?

La bruja apretó los dientes. Fue entonces cuando Severus aprovechó para decir, sin dejar de mirar a Bellatrix:

—Potter, llévate a Granger al castillo inmediatamente. Y procura que no os maten por el camino.

Miró de reojo a Ron y Ginny, que permanecían con las varitas en alto, vigilando al mortífago que tenían en frente. El profesor fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de que había hecho algún movimiento hasta que éste cayó al suelo entre espasmos.

—Vosotros, Weasleys, con Potter y Granger. No os quiero ver aquí ni un minuto más.

— ¡Ellos no van a irse a ningún lado! Voy a matar a esa sangre-sucia, con tu consentimiento o sin…

Un hechizo estrellándose contra su estómago la hizo callar. Cayó de rodillas, sin aliento.

—No vas a tocarles ni un pelo, Bellatrix— susurró Severus, amenazante.

La bruja se levantó con un grito y empezó a lanzar hechizos, uno tras otro, al hombre, que comenzó a pararlos todos.

Los chicos los miraban desde su posición, petrificados. Era increíble ver a su profesor batiéndose en duelo y dándolo todo por ganar. En un momento en que parecía haber cogido ventaja sobre Bellatrix, giró la cabeza parcialmente, y se enfureció porque aún seguían ahí.

— ¿Estáis sordos? ¡He dicho que…!

No pudo terminar la frase, pues un hechizo había pasado rozando su costado y le había abierto una raja a la altura de las costillas, haciéndole sangre. Tras coger aire, volvió a mirar a los chicos.

— ¡Vamos, Potter, te tenía por inteligente! ¡LARGAOS!

— ¡NO!— gritó Hermione cuando Harry la agarró para llevársela de allí, ya que ella por su propio pie no pensaba moverse—. ¡Severus! ¡SEVERUS! ¡LO VA A MATAR, HARRY!— gritó con angustia, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SEVERUS! ¡SEVERUS!

Snape apretó los dientes al oír los gritos de Hermione, a la vez que notaba el costado arder. «_¡Cállate, niña tonta! Vas a descubrirlo todo…»_. Sin embargo, sonrió para sus adentros. Parecía que, aun después de discutir, la chica seguía queriéndolo. Y sólo por eso iba a luchar contra Bellatrix y a salir victorioso.

— ¿Desde cuándo gozas del cariño de tus alumnos, que ya hasta te llaman _Severus_, Snape?— preguntó Bellatrix con sorna.

—No me hagas contarte la historia, Bella. No podrías entenderlo.

La mujer se rió a carcajadas.

—O sea, que llevas años haciéndote el estrecho con las mortífagas y te lías con la primera _sangre-sucia_ asquerosa que se te cruza, que encima es una zorrita alumna tuya... ¡Qué conmovedor!

Un hechizo, afilado como cien puñales, le _acarició_ el pómulo derecho, abriéndole una raja. Bellatrix soltó un alarido de rabia.

—Tranquila, Bella— dijo Severus con una mezcla de tranquilidad y aburrimiento—. Si en algún momento cambio de opinión y me apetece follarme a una puta, no tardaré en contactar contigo.

La mortífaga gritó y volvió a la carga, y Snape no dudó en responder a su ataque dando lo mejor de sí. Ese duelo, por su honor, sólo acabaría con una muerte.

* * *

Debido al estado en que Hermione llegó al castillo, Harry y los dos hermanos Weasley la llevaron directamente al despacho de Dumbledore. La chica no había parado de gritar y de retorcerse mientras corrían hacia Hogwarts, y ahora las incoherencias eran lo único que salía por su boca.

Cuando entraron en el despacho, el director se puso el pie y se apresuró a acercarse a ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? ¿Qué es este escándalo?

—Es Hermione, profesor, está muy alterada.

La joven se zafó de los brazos de Harry y se agarró a la túnica de Dumbledore, llorando.

—Por favor, señor, él… Severus se está enfrentado a Bellatrix Lestrange al lado de la Casa de los Gritos. Tiene que hacer algo, señor. ¡Está herido! Por favor, ayúdelo. Déjeme a mí hacerlo. No me importa volver, yo…

—Cálmese, señorita Granger— dijo el director con tranquilidad, agarrándole las manos.

— ¿Cómo quiere que me calme? ¿Acaso no me ha oído? ¡Severus está enfrentándose a esa loca en Hogsmeade! Está en peligro. ¡Por Merlín, vaya a ayudarlo!

A la vez que hablaba, le tiraba de la túnica. Ese anciano tenía que entender… ¿Por qué no lo ayudaba? ¿Por qué no hacía algo? ¿No era el jodido mago más poderoso del mundo? ¿Cómo podía hacer para que comprendiera el riesgo de la situación? Entonces sintió algo encajado en el costado y todo se volvió negro.

Dumbledore pidió ayuda a Harry y Ron para que sentaran a la chica inconsciente en una de las sillas que había frente a su mesa.

— ¿Estáis todos bien?— preguntó el director cuando la castaña fue acomodada.

—Sí, señor— contestó Harry, dando un paso hacia el anciano—. Lo que ha pasado… Hermione…

—Ahora no, Harry. Lo mejor será que volváis a vuestra sala común. Si estáis heridos, id directamente a la enfermería, aunque creo que ahora mismo Poppy estará en pleno ataque de nervios. Cuando esto pase, podréis hablar con vuestra amiga.

Los chicos asintieron y, tras darle las gracias al director, salieron del despacho.

Dumbledore dio la vuelta en torno a su mesa y se sentó, observando a Hermione desmayada. Esa chica lo había sorprendido. No sólo mostró una ferocidad inusitada cuando besó a Severus en su despacho, sino que ahora estaba dispuesta a ponerse en peligro por él. Quizá había juzgado demasiado precipitadamente la relación entre la chica y su profesor.

No habían pasado más de tres minutos cuando una nutria plateada atravesó los cristales y se puso de pie sobre su escritorio. Cuando habló, lo hizo con la voz de Snape.

—_Bellatrix ha huido junto a dos mortífagos más. El resto están muertos. Wellman y yo vamos a ayudar en el traslado de los heridos a Hogwarts. La situación se ha estabilizado._

Y desapareció en el aire como si se hubiera evaporado.

* * *

**¡Hola, holísimassss!**

**Guaaaa, no me puedo creer que esté aquí de nuevo. Me siento muy orgullosa de mí misma. ¡Por fin un capítulo en el que pasa algo, por Dios! Después de tanto tedio, lo necesitaba.**

**Como veis, Bella no sale mucho, pero siempre que lo hace, sus apariciones son estelares y directas a dejar huella. Como era de esperarse, al final ha acabado huyendo. ¿Cuándo se dejará caer de nuevo? Y parece haber descubierto lo que hay entre Sev y Hermione. Tsk, tsk, me cachis...**

**Sigo de viaje, de ahí lo increíble de la actualización. No me queda nada para volver a casa, y no quieroooooooo. En fin, la próxima actu será ya desde España. Que sepáis que ahora mismo estoy actualizando muy feliz desde un hotel en Los Ángeles.**

**Y agradezco muchísimo vuestros comentarios, de verdad. Pero entre ver cosas y escribir el capítulo ando servidita, así que espero que me perdonéis si me retraso en la contestación. Siento la tardanza, y espero que sigáis dejándome vuestras opiniones en ese bonito apartado de "reviews" que hay abajo.**

**Un abrazo a todos**

**L&S**


	39. Estoy enamorada de él

**_Cap. 39: "Estoy enamorada de él"_**

—Ésos eran los últimos— dijo Godric Wellman, viendo cómo tres alumnos heridos se alejaban hacia Hogwarts, conducidos en camillas por la mano experta de Minerva McGonagall.

Tras el incidente, la mayor parte del profesorado se había personado en Hogsmeade, dedicándose casi en exclusividad al traslado de los heridos al colegio. Algunos, como Severus, habían recorrido el pueblo en busca de más mortífagos o algún otro alumno que se hubiera quedado escondido.

Snape miró a su colega. Aunque había aguantado porque las circunstancias así lo habían requerido, la pelea con Bellatrix lo había dejado exhausto. La herida que la bruja le había hecho en el costado seguía sangrando, empapando su túnica, y una serie de cortes repartidos por todo su cuerpo no hacían sino recordarle que la mujer había escapado… por muy poco. Por tan poco que… Pero había conseguido huir. Apretó su puño derecho, donde todavía llevaba su varita, con rabia.

—Vuelve al castillo, Severus. Aquí ya está todo acabado.

—Antes de irme, voy a dar otra vuelta por el pueblo— masculló entre dientes, mirando hacia ninguna parte.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Severus! Eso puedo hacerlo yo. Además, estás herido. Deberías ir a que Poppy le echara un ojo a ese costado.

Snape apretó las mandíbulas. El _guapito_ tenía razón: Lo mejor sería que se marchara a descansar y a comprobar si Hermione, después del alarde de temeridad que había realizado un rato antes, estaba bien. Deseaba verla con tal ansia, que el pecho le dolía. Sin embargo, él no era un hombre de los que aceptaban _consejitos_ ajenos, y menos dados por un individuo al que no podía soportar. Estrechó los ojos y fulminó al otro profesor con la mirada.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Wellman.

Se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondear su capa, dispuesto a encontrar a alguien más escondido en el pueblo como que se llamaba Severus Snape.

* * *

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. «_¿Qué me ha pasado?_». Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el despacho del director. «_¡Es cierto! Dumbledore… Dumbledore me hizo algo. Debí de desmayarme… ¡Severus! ¿Dónde estará? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Tengo que encontrarlo_». Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, que se abrió para dejarla salir.

Casi voló por los pasillos, sorteando a los distintos alumnos que intercambiaban informaciones acerca de lo que había pasado hacía un rato en Hogsmeade, preguntándose dónde podría estar el profesor de Pociones. Bajó a las mazmorras, rezando interiormente porque hubiera llegado a su despacho y estuviese descansando, o preparando cualquier poción, o corrigiendo trabajos y suspendiéndolos con una T gigantesca... Lo que fuera. Llamó a la puerta con desesperación, deseando volarla por los aires con un _Bombarda Maxima_ o algún hechizo semejante, casi hasta que sus nudillos sangraron, pero sus golpes no obtuvieron respuesta. El terror se apoderó de su mente. «_No le habrá… pasado nada. Por favor, que esté bien, que no esté herido, que…_». Volvió a llamar a la puerta por última vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado que en los anteriores intentos. La imagen del costado sangrante de Severus apareció en su mente. «_¡Como esa zorra de Bellatrix le haya hecho daño, juro por Merlín que iré a buscarla y…!_». Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y, viendo que ahí parada no iba a averiguar nada, echó a correr pasillo a través. La enfermería era su siguiente destino.

* * *

Severus atravesó las puertas del castillo arrastrando los pies. El vacío y el silencio lo golpearon como una maza. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Había habido un ataque, pero tampoco había muerto nadie como para que Hogwarts pareciera un sepulcro gigantesco… ¿no?

Miró a un lado y al otro, notando la boca pastosa. Tenía que admitir que Wellman llevaba razón cuando le dijo que debía irse a Hogwarts a que Poppy le curara. Ahora se sentía a las mismísimas puertas de la muerte. Notaba la sangre correr pierna abajo, y el costado le dolía tanto que habría preferido que se lo arrancaran de cuajo para dejar de sentirlo. Sabía que había perdido demasiada, mucha más de la que debería, y ahora que la tensión que lo mantenía en pie estaba desapareciendo, sospechaba que no tardaría en desvanecerse.

Oyó unos pasos correr por el pasillo de las mazmorras, y se dijo que le daba igual quién fuera: estaba dispuesto a suplicarle que le ayudase a llegar a la enfermería de cualquier manera. Sintió que las piernas le flojeaban al distinguir por entre la abertura de la puerta de acceso a la parte de abajo del castillo una alborotada melena castaña. «_¡Hermione!_».

* * *

Al llegar al hall, frenó en seco. El fruto de sus anhelos, aquél por el que se había destrozado los nudillos contra la madera de una puerta, estaba de pie a pocos metros de ella, herido, débil, vulnerable, humano... y totalmente accesible.

Dio un paso hacia él, respirando con agitación a causa del esfuerzo. Estaba más pálido de lo que de por sí era, casi parecía de cera, e inclinado hacia delante, como vencido por el peso de una espada demasiado grande. «_¡Severus!_». La fragilidad que despedía por todos los poros de su piel hizo que Hermione fuese plenamente consciente de su amor por él. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo la llamaba a gritos, y dentro se le encendía una llama que no era capaz de extinguir, hiciera lo que hiciese.

No pudo evitar superar la distancia que los separaba con dos grandes zancadas y chocar su pecho contra el de él, y arroparlo con sus brazos, y llenarlo de besos. Severus gruñó por el encontronazo, pues continuaba hecho una pena, pero el saber a Hermione sana y salva a su lado, abrazándolo con desesperación, fue demasiado para él. Rodeó a la chica con los brazos a su vez y hundió la nariz en su pelo.

—Severus— oyó que sollozaba Hermione contra su pecho.

—Chist, vamos, vamos, niña tonta... ¿Ya estás llorando?— susurró él con suavidad.

—Es que... Llevo un rato buscándote. He estado llamando a tu puerta como una loca. Casi... Pensé que te había ocurrido algo horrible— concluyó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Severus aún pudo sacar fuerzas para alzar una ceja y esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Sí, al final Bellatrix decidió que no tenía ningún motivo para querer matarme, y optó— por piedad, por supuesto— por huir. Si no, no sé qué...

Hermione le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y lo miró con intensidad a los ojos.

—Si esa puta te hubiese puesto una mano encima para hacerte algo peor, la habría matado. Te lo juro, Severus.

— ¡Ay, mi pequeña e insufrible sabelotodo! No dudo de tu potencial como bruja, pero Lestrange...

—La habría matado, Severus— se reafirmó sin apartar la mirada—. Por ti, lo habría hecho.

Snape volvió a abrazarla, sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas.

—Si supieras el miedo que pasé— murmuró contra su cabeza, haciéndose cosquillas en la nariz con su cabello— cuando vi que Potter y tú os estabais enfrentando con esa furcia...

—Es cierto que...— respondió ella, pensativa—. Sí, justo cuando llegaste tú, Bellatrix estaba a punto de lanzarme la maldición asesina. Estaba furiosa porque la había mandado varios metros más allá y destrozado su máscara de mortífaga.

—Lo sé. Lo vi. Y, por Merlín, cuánto me alegro de haber intervenido a tiempo.

Hermione sonrió.

—Fuiste muy temeraria...— continuó el profesor— y muy valiente, mi leona Gryffindor.

La chica lo abrazó con más fuerza aún, deseando fundirse con él. Deseando gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba con toda su alma.

—Pero ahora, Granger— oyó que él murmuraba, separándola un tanto de sí—, ¿sería mucho pedir que me acompañaras hasta la enfermería? Dudo mucho que mis piernas... puedan seguir sosteniéndome durante más tiempo.

* * *

Una silla de madera antigua voló hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Un grito desquiciado acompañó al mueble rompiéndose en mil pedazos. La mujer con el pelo rubio platino obligó a la morena de pelo rizado que permanecía sentada en una ancha cama de matrimonio a que soltase la varita con la que había empezado a destrozar el mobiliario.

— ¡Estaba a punto de matar a ese cerdo! ¡Lo tenía, Cissy! Y si no hubiera aparecido en el momento menos oportuno su amiguito cabellera de león, habría acabado con él.

—Vamos, tranquilízate, Bella. En tu estado, no está bien que hagas sobresfuerzos.

Bellatrix siguió hablando sin escucharla, como envuelta por un círculo de enajenación.

—Una vez más, Snape se ha librado de la muerte.

Narcissa Malfoy observó a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé por qué sigues con esa absurda idea de matar a Severus Snape. El Señor Tenebroso cayó, Bella. Intenta empezar una nueva vida. Olvídalo.

— ¡Eso nunca!— exclamó la mortífaga con vehemencia—. Que ahora esté aquí, Cissy, no significa que se me haya olvidado que tú nunca le fuiste realmente fiel al Señor Oscuro.

Era cierto: Despreciaba a su hermana y a su cuñado por débiles, por pusilánimes, por ser incapaces de entregarse enteramente a su señor como lo había hecho ella... Sin embargo, las circunstancias y el estar malherida la habían obligado a presentarse en la Mansión Malfoy una vez más.

—Velaba por el bienestar de mi familia— repuso la elegante señora Malfoy con frialdad—, dentro de la cual te incluyes, Bella. De ahí que te haya aceptado en mi casa una vez más, a pesar de todo.

Bellatrix hizo un mohín y miró hacia otro lado.

—Pero si quieres seguir aquí, Bella— continuó Narcissa, imprimiendo cierta amenaza en su voz—, olvídate de tu venganza personal contra Severus.

Contra todo pronóstico, la cara de la mortífaga más fiel a Lord Voldemort se oscureció con una sonrisa malévola. Miró a su hermana con ojos de loca, a la vez que preguntaba con una voz falsamente infantil:

— ¿No quieres que le haga daño a tu amiguito _Sevvie_? ¿Por qué, Cissy? ¿Hay algún motivo en especial?

Narcissa observó a la mujer con un profundo desprecio en los ojos.

—Severus siempre ha velado por Draco. No es sino simple agradecimiento.

— ¿Qué opina Lucius— continuó Bellatrix como si no la hubiera escuchado— de la debilidad que siempre has sentido por el... _interesante_ profesor?

—No sabes lo que dices, Bella.

La sonrisa de Lestrange se ensanchó.

— ¿Ah, no? Pues muy mal ha de andar mi memoria... ¿O tal vez fuera otra Narcissa la que tembló como un flan cuando tuvo que agarrar su mano para realizar el Juramento Inquebrantable?

Narcissa se envaró, tiesa como un palo. Aunque le repateara admitirlo, su maldita hermana tenía razón. Desde que conoció a Severus cuando éste se unió a los mortífagos, había albergado en su interior una especie de obsesión enferma por él, alimentada sólo por el breve contacto físico que habían tenido— un siempre educado beso en la mano por parte de él a modo de saludo—, o alguna que otra esporádica visita a su casa. Nunca había intentado nada con él. Nunca se había _atrevido_ a intentar nada con él.

—Tus desvaríos no son asunto mío, hermana— respondió con una voz semejante a un puñal de hielo—. Severus no es más que un amigo para mí. Siempre ha sido así. Siempre lo será, si él así lo desea.

Bellatrix la miró con ojos suspicaces, apretando las mandíbulas. ¿Su hermana se había pensado que era estúpida? Narcissa bebía los vientos por ese imbécil de Snape casi desde que se habían conocido, y nunca llegaría a entender por qué. No entendía ni eso ni cómo el idiota cornudo de su marido nunca se había dado cuenta.

* * *

Severus y Hermione llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería. Teniendo en cuenta en qué estado iba el profesor, nadie con quien se cruzaron los miró de un modo particular por ir _tan juntos_.

—Ya estamos— dijo Snape, contrayendo la cara en un gesto de dolor al quitar el brazo de los hombros de Hermione y ponerse frente a ella. En oposición al revuelo que se escuchaba dentro de la enfermería, de puertas para fuera, el corredor estaba bastante tranquilo y solitario.

—Sí, y... Bueno, ahora tienes que entrar. Ya has perdido demasiada sangre. Yo... me quedo aquí fuera.

Severus alzó una ceja con sarcasmo. No hizo falta que preguntara nada, pues Hermione se apresuró a aclarar:

—No sé si estoy preparada para ver cómo Madame Pomfrey te desnuda para curarte. Quiero decir... Que sé que me pondría colorada como un tomate... Y eso nos delataría ante cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

Severus se inclinó sobre ella, y pegó su mejilla a la suya.

— ¿Te pondrías colorada al ver a Poppy _desnudándome_?— ronroneó junto a su oído el profesor, después de comprobar que seguían solos en la puerta de la enfermería.

Hermione luchó contra cada vello de su cuerpo que, finalmente, acabó erizándose a causa de estas palabras.

—Si no estuvieras malherido, ten por cierto que te habría golpeado por hacer eso. Sabes perfectamente que me pones enferma, Snape— susurró, mirándolo con mordacidad.

Severus soltó una risita entre dientes y posó sus labios sobre la cara de ella, que alzó los brazos y rodeó su cuello.

—Aunque haya pasado un miedo espantoso por ti hace un rato, y te hubiera abofeteado de buena gana por ser tan inconsciente... me encantas, Granger— murmuró contra su rostro, acariciándola con su cálido aliento—. ¿Me esperarás... hasta que Poppy Pomfrey termine de... desnudarme?

— ¡Maldito murciélago bastardo!— exclamó la chica, golpeándolo con suavidad en el hombro, lo más alejado posible de su sangrante costado—. Te estás aprovechando de mí porque estás herido y sabes que no podría negarte absolutamente nada.

—Ya era hora, entonces— respondió él—. Tú llevas aprovechándote de mí desde que nos conocimos: primero, y durante siete años, de mi paciencia; después, de todo lo demás.

Hermione rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en uno de los cortes que Bellatrix le había hecho, y que la sangre seca ya había taponado.

—Estás blanco como la cera— observó la chica cuando se separó un poco de él, a la vez que le apartaba un mechón de pelo y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja—. Será mejor que entres de una vez.

—Si salgo y veo que no estás, Gryffindor sufrirá las consecuencias— amenazó él con menos voz cada vez a causa de una debilidad que, sin embargo, se esforzaba en ignorar por permanecer junto a Hermione un par de segundos más.

—No serás capaz— se escandalizó ella, cuando Severus ya había puesto una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

La única respuesta que obtuvo la joven castaña fue una sonrisa de medio lado que parecía decir: «_¿Acaso no me conoces ya?_».

* * *

—Ginny...

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta sin dejar de caminar. Había estado esperando que su hermano pronunciase su nombre de esa manera. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo después de todo lo que había pasado hacía apenas dos horas? Vio a un Ron con un claro gesto de preocupación, como si algo llevase algún tiempo torturándolo. Y Ginny sabía que aquello tenía nombre y apellidos: Hermione Jean Granger.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ron?— preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia.

El pelirrojo no se arrancó a hablar. Miró a Harry. Suspiró.

— ¿Soy yo o...? Lo que ha pasado antes... con Hermione... cerca de la Casa de los Gritos... ¿Me lo he imaginado? Me refiero a que— se aclaró la garganta— ha llamado al grasiento de Snape por su nombre, mientras Harry tiraba de ella hacia atrás... Estaba angustiada. No, estaba aterrada... por él.

—Sí, yo también lo he visto— dijo Harry, pensativo—, pero quizás... Quiero decir, ya sabemos en qué posición tiene Hermione a los profesores. Quizá sólo fue un arrebato provocado por el miedo. Al fin y al cabo, Snape nos acababa de salvar la vida... de nuevo.  
Ron chascó la lengua, negando con la cabeza. Quizás la intuición no fuera lo suyo, pero había algo raro en todo aquello, y la manera en que Ginny se puso de medio lado, como intentando ocultar su cara, lo hizo sospechar aún más.

— ¡Tú lo sabes!— exclamó de pronto, señalando a su hermana con el dedo.

— ¡¿Qué?— disimuló la pelirroja con rapidez, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Ginny! Hermione y tú siempre os lo contáis todo. ¿Cómo no va a compartir contigo algo así?

— ¿Quizás porque no hay _nada_?

— ¡Pero si lo llamó _Severus_, por el amor más casto de Merlín!— repuso Ron, irritado—. Admítelo, Ginny: Tú lo sabes.

La pelirroja miró a su hermano. Sí, Ron era su hermano, pero Hermione era su amiga, y había jurado que nunca repetiría lo que ella le contara. Y ella era una Gryffindor de palabra.

—Lo que sé, no lo voy a compartir con vosotros.

La desolación se reflejó por completo en el rostro pecoso del joven Weasley.

—Pe... Pero... ¡Ginny, yo soy tu hermano!— protestó con rabia.

—Y Hermione es como mi hermana— argumentó la chica—. Si ella no os lo ha contado, no seré yo quien contravenga su deseo.

El pelirrojo iba a protestar de nuevo, pero Harry levantó una mano para que se callara.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que no nos va a decir nada, Ron? Lo mejor será hablarlo directamente con Hermione.

Ginny agradeció a su novio el haber intercedido para que su hermano dejase de presionarla.

—Como no sabemos si Hermione habrá salido ya del despacho de Dumbledore, ¿por qué no vamos a ver cómo está Neville?— continuó El Niño Que Sobrevivió—. Tengo entendido que a Luna y a él los atacaron al venir para acá.

—Sí, vamos— lo apoyó Ginny, tomándolo de la mano y acelerando el paso hacia la enfermería.

Ron los miró con frustración por no haber logrado obtener la información que quería, pero se resignó y echó a andar más rápido para alcanzarlos.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada. La entrada de Severus en los dominios de la señora Pomfrey se le antojaba ya lejanísima. Permanecía quieta con las rodillas encogidas y los brazos apoyados sobre ellas, mirando hacia ninguna parte.

En su mente, las imágenes del día se sucedían a un ritmo vertiginoso, sin freno, una y otra vez. Empezaba a sentirse mareada.

Miró hacia la puerta cerrada, y se alegró de no haber entrado. En esos momentos, además de con el mareo, debería estar lidiando con su rubor y su calentamiento hormonal al ver semi desnudo a Severus. «_Y pensar que hace un rato he estado a punto de perderlo... Se me hiela la sangre sólo de imaginármelo_». Como respuesta a su pensamiento, el vello de ambos brazos se le puso de punta.

Como en una especie de sueño, empezó a oír unas voces conocidas que se acercaban por el pasillo, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que no tuvo a sus tres amigos delante. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

— ¡Hermione, estás aquí!— exclamó Ron, a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse.

—No estábamos seguros de que hubieras salido ya del despacho del profesor Dumbledore— explicó Harry, acariciándole el brazo en un gesto de cariño—, así que hemos venido a ver a Neville.

—Sí, a Neville, pero tú... ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó el pelirrojo, examinándola con preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien, Ronald. Es sólo...— «_¡Piensa, Hermione, piensa!_»—. Al salir del despacho del director, me fui a la Sala Común, pero no os encontré, y me dije que más tarde o más temprano pasaríais por la enfermería, teniendo en cuenta que medio Hogwarts está en ella, así que...

— ¡Bien pensado!— dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, intentado evitar por todos los medios que, o bien su hermano, o bien Harry, empezasen a hacerle allí mismo un tercer grado—. Y ahora que estamos todos juntos, ¿podemos entrar de una vez?

Las alarmas de Hermione se encendieron. Severus seguía dentro, probablemente desnudo todavía. Si sus amigos no se habían dado cuenta junto a la Casa de los Gritos de lo que había entre ellos, con su reacción al verlo allí dentro confirmarían cualquier nimia sospecha.

—Yo... Chicos, ya sabéis que a mí la sangre no... no me hace demasiada gracia. Y estoy segura de que hoy Madame Pomfrey tiene para dar y tomar.

—Oh, venga, Herms, ¿eso desde cuándo?— preguntó Ginny, agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a acompañarla.

«_Desde que una puta serpiente gigantesca estuvo a punto de dejar seco al amor de mi vida. Desde entonces, Ginny_».

—Además, no dudo que la Señora Pomfrey tendrá a cada persona aislada entre cortinas, así que las amputaciones y demás carnicerías podrás ahorrártelas.

«_No me hagas esto, Ginny, por favor. ¡Él está ahí dentro, joder!_». Pero fue incapaz de decir nada. Se había bloqueado como si la pelirroja hubiese accionado en ella un mecanismo secreto.

Abrieron las puertas y entraron. La sorpresa que se llevaron al atravesar el umbral se reflejó en sus caras. Aunque por fuera la enfermería parecía la misma, por dentro había sido ampliada hasta cinco veces más, dándole aspecto de una enorme nave blanca gigantesca.  
Los chicos fueron pasando por entre las hileras de camas, buscando la cara de algún conocido en ellas. Muchos rostros les resultaban familiares de haberse cruzado con ellos por los pasillos del colegio, pero no localizaron a ninguno al que pudieran llamar _amigo_.

Llegaron casi al final de la habitación y descubrieron a Neville sentado en una de las camas. El muchacho los saludó levantando la mano, mientras Luna le acariciaba la cabeza. Los cuatro amigos se acercaron.

— ¡Hola, chicos!— saludó la joven Ravenclaw con una sonrisa ausente.

—Hola, Luna— dijeron a coro.

— ¿Cómo estás, Neville?— preguntó Ginny con cara de preocupación—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Estoy bien, Ginny, gracias. Sólo fue un hechizo aturdidor. Me lo lanzaron por la espalda. No debería estar aquí, pero Luna se empeñó y…

La voz en grito de la señora Pomfrey impidió que terminase la frase. Todos se giraron a la vez hacia un espacio cortinado, del cual no podían deducir más que sombras difusas haciendo exagerados aspavientos.

—Menudo será el que esté ahí dentro… Pobre señora Pomfrey— opinó Ron, con media sonrisa.

—Creo que…— empezó a decir Neville, sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

De pronto, las cortinas se corrieron y de entre ellas salió un malhumorado Severus Snape, seguido de una Poppy Pomfrey roja del enfado.

— ¡Aún no he terminado contigo, Severus!

—Pues yo creo que sí. Ya he tenido suficiente dosis de tu _dulce_ método de curación hasta dentro de unas décadas, Poppy.

Iba descamisado, con el pecho descubierto semi oculto por un ancho vendaje, y su levita negra colgando de su brazo derecho. A Hermione se le cortó la respiración. Al final, lo que más había temido había acabado ocurriendo. Sin embargo, a una pequeña parte de ella también le alivió ver que el hombre había recuperado el color y ya no parecía débil y vulnerable como un rato antes. Un pellizco de Ginny la hizo volver a la realidad, donde Severus no la miraba con deseo con sus ojos oscuros, ni le sonreía con esa mueca sarcástica suya, ni pronunciaba su nombre con ese susurro lento y pausado, que la recorría entera como una cinta de seda.

—Procura parpadear cada cierto tiempo— oyó que le decía su amiga al oído—. ¡Y cierra la boca!

Hermione se percató de que, efectivamente, tenía la mandíbula caída en un gesto de infinita estupidez. Fue un respiro ver que Ron y Harry también se habían vuelto hacia el profesor y la enfermera, y los observaban con sorpresa.

—Todavía me queda administrarte la última dosis de la poción restablecedora y…

—Me parece, Poppy, que seré capaz de hacer eso sin tu ayuda— respondió Severus con ironía.

—Como te ocurra algo, será asunto mío, Severus.

—Tranquila. Te libro de cualquier responsabilidad que creas tener conmigo. Soy mayorcito y asumo mis propios riesgos.

—Como si eso fuera suficiente— bufó Madame Pomfrey, cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces se percataron de la presencia de los chicos. El rostro de Severus, que parecía haberse vuelto más humano, se tornó adusto de nuevo. Alzó una ceja.

—Ya decía yo que aquí faltaba algo… Cuatro Gryffindors metiéndose donde no les importa. ¿Les ha gustado el espectáculo o aún esperan verme sacar un conejo de una chistera?

—Hemos venido a ver a Neville— contestó Ron agresivamente—… _profesor_.

Severus se volvió hacia él con brusquedad, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Vaya, vaya, señor Weasley, me alegra comprobar que no está herido. Se ve que batirse en duelo contra alguien teniendo el apoyo de su hermana... le ha supuesto la supervivencia.

Ron enrojeció de la vergüenza. Harry dio un paso hacia delante y miró a Snape a los ojos.

—Gracias por lo que hizo, profesor. Nos salvó la vida a Hermione y a mí.

Hizo una pausa y, tras tragarse la hiel que para él suponía decirle una palabra amable a su profesor de Pociones, añadió:

—Me alegra comprobar que está bien.

—Vista la inconsciencia de ambos, Potter, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Tampoco iba a darle el gusto a Bellatrix Lestrange de que asesinase a la señorita Granger— miró a Hermione a los ojos con intensidad, a la vez que se abrochaba la camisa con parsimonia— estando el grupo bajo mi supervisión. Por lo visto, a Longbottom le resultó difícil seguir mis instrucciones de llegar sano y salvo al castillo— añadió, observando a Neville con socarronería—. Menos mal que la señorita Lovegood parece tener algo más de aptitud mágica.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa ausente de Luna. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, y Hermione tuvo que bajar los ojos a sus pies al no poder soportar cada vez que Severus la escrutaba con su mirada oscura. No volvió a coger aire hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo que la silueta del profesor pasaba por su lado con velocidad.

—Odio a ese tío— no pudo evitar comentar Ron cuando tanto Snape como Madame Pomfrey, farfullando cosas incomprensibles, habían desaparecido.

Algo se encendió en sus ojos cuando su mirada y la de Hermione se cruzaron, pero no dijo nada. Ése no era el mejor momento ni lugar para tratar el tema. Debía esperar a uno más apropiado. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de fijarse en que la chica estaba ruborizada, y en que no dejaba de frotar las manos, que le temblaban ligeramente.

— ¿Nos vamos a la sala común?— preguntó Ginny, en vista de que el resto no decía nada—. Demasiadas emociones por hoy.

Como respuesta, todos echaron a andar. Se despidieron de Neville y Luna con la mano, y salieron de allí.

* * *

Severus había estado en su despacho el tiempo suficiente como para servirse un whiskey de fuego bien cargado, pero después lo había abandonado para ir a acostarse sobre su cómodo colchón de plumas. _Estar molido_ era la expresión que más se adecuaba a su situación en ese momento.

— ¡Maldita sea!— gruñó cuando, al tumbarse, se apoyó demasiado sobre su costado herido—. Esa zorra de Lestrange me las pagará, aunque sea lo último que haga…

Tumbado boca arriba, empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, que tan parsimoniosamente había abrochado delante de Hermione. La luz de la habitación fue acariciando su pálida piel, limpia ya de sus antiguas cicatrices, que acababa de estrenar unas nuevas marcas eternas. Se dijo que lo más propio sería ducharse, pues el sudor se había ido instalando en sus poros por el fragor de los duelos y las carreras que había hecho ese día, pero se notó tan cansado… «_No espero a nadie. Supongo que no importará que lo deje para mañana por la mañana_». Y cerró los ojos.

* * *

— ¡Menudo día!— exclamó Ginny, dejándose caer sobre uno de los viejos sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Ron la imitó mientras Harry y Hermione se sentaban en el suelo cerca de ellos. El lugar se hallaba vacío. Seguramente, y a causa de todo lo ocurrido, los compañeros se habían ido a dormir temprano.

—Ha sido el típico día que sería mejor borrar del calendario— opinó Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Y que lo digas— lo apoyó su amiga castaña, suspirando con la mirada perdida.

—Sin duda, podría haber sido mejor— comentó Ron unos segundos después—: Snape podría haber palmado.

Hermione sintió que alguien acababa de darle un martillazo en los oídos. Miró a Ron con incredulidad, y se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba a ella, como esperando ver algo. «_¿El qué, Ron? ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta ya?_».

—Bueno, Ron, tampoco te pases…— se metió Harry antes de que Hermione tuviese tiempo de replicar nada—. Snape puede ser todo lo cabrón que tú quieras, pero también…

—Sí, ya, Harry, ya me conozco todo ese rollo de que nos salvó la vida durante la guerra y _blablablá_, pero aun sabiendo eso, no me retracto de lo que acabo de decir. Todos seríamos más felices si el Murciélago grasiento no estuviera vivo.

Hermione se levantó casi automáticamente, mirando al pelirrojo con los ojos encendidos de cólera.

—Atrévete a repetir eso— masculló, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? Esta tarde lo llamas _Severus_ y ahora te pones así porque haya dicho una verdad...

—Tus opiniones no tienen por qué ser _la_ _verdad_, Ronald Weasley.

— ¿Te cabreas porque hablo mal de Snape? ¿Te ha dado algún tipo de brebaje que te ha sumido en un estado de agilipollamiento? Porque, si no, no lo entiendo, Hermione.

—Aquí el único que está en un estado de agilipollamiento...

—Hermione, cálmate— se metió Ginny, nerviosa.

—... eres tú, Ron. ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿Voy a tener que decírtelo para que te des cuenta?— su enfado era tan grande, que Hermione decidió que ya había llegado el momento de que Ron supiera la verdad.

Su amiga pelirroja miró a Harry con la alarma encendida en sus ojos, pero el chico no supo qué hacer, pues no entendía de qué iba todo aquello.

— ¿_Amortentia_?— preguntó Ron, irónico.

— ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL, CACHO DE IDIOTA!— gritó la castaña como respuesta, haciendo que la sala común se quedase en completo silencio.

Si en ese momento hubiera caído una hoja fuera del castillo, la habrían oído perfectamente. Todos se quedaron callados, mirando con sorpresa a una Hermione que respiraba con agitación y apretaba los puños junto a sus caderas. Ron no recuperó el habla hasta cinco minutos después. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la chica lentamente, con la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¿Qué?— consiguió pronunciar, cuando estuvo frente a ella—. ¿Qué... has dicho, Hermione?

La chica lo miró a los ojos con una seguridad que se volvía más quebradiza por momentos.

—Tiene que ser una broma... Definitivamente, Snape ha estado suministrándote algo extraño. Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería. Harry, Ginny, ayudadme, por favor...— dijo, cogiendo de la mano a Hermione y tirando de ella hacia la salida del retrato.

—No, Ron, espera...

La joven se zafó del agarre de su amigo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Observó con miedo cómo Ron se daba la vuelta lentamente y la miraba como si estuviera loca.

—Herms, no te preocupes... Pronto se habrá pasado. La señora Pomfrey te ayudará— comentó, acercándose de nuevo a ella, con la intención de volver a cogerla de la mano para sacarla de allí.

—No, Ron, no lo entiendes...— dijo ella, reculando aún más y escondiendo las manos en su espalda—. No estoy bajo ningún filtro, ni ningún hechizo, ni nada... Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo... y lo que eso implica.

El pelirrojo se paró a medio camino, mirándola con la boca semiabierta como si no la conociera. Dejó caer el brazo que había levantado para coger a la chica, y éste se balanceó como muerto hasta quedar quieto en su costado.

— ¿Estás insinuando que cuando has dicho que "_estás enamorada de él_" no sufrías ningún tipo de colapso cerebral? ¿Que sientes eso de verdad?

Los colores acudieron a la cara de Hermione. Miró un momento a Ginny, que permanecía a su espalda paralizada, y cogió aire.

—Sí— respondió.

—Pero... Pero eso es imposible, Hermione. El Murciélago... Ese tío...

—Te suplicaría que dejases de llamarlo así— dijo la chica, recuperando parte de la seguridad perdida.

Ron retiró la mirada y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Es imposible. ¡No puede ser! Snape, el profesor de Pociones, el maldito cabrón que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que lo conocimos... Y a ti más que a nadie, Hermione— el pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el pelo y cogió aire—. ¿Cómo puedes decir "_que estás enamorada de él_" después de todo?

—Porque es la verdad, Ron: Estoy enamorada de él.

—No, no, no, no... Tú no eres la Hermione que yo conozco— se acercó a ella—. ¿Qué se supone que te ha pasado este año? Tú no eras así. Primero Stapleton y ahora Snape... ¿A cuántos más vas a poner por delante de mí?

La joven castaña volvió a mirar a su amiga, buscando su ayuda. La pelirroja dio un paso hacia su hermano.

—Ron...

— ¿Eh? ¿A cuántos? ¿A cuántos necesitas para darte cuenta de que ninguno te va a querer como yo?

—Ron, no ha habido _muchos_... No ha habido _más_. Tan sólo uno.

— ¿Uno? Por favor, Hermione, que hasta yo, que no doy Aritmancia, puedo verlo... No olvides a Stap...

—Sólo hay uno, Ron— insistió la castaña.

Su amigo la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es complicado, pero te lo explicaré. Os lo explicaré a ambos— añadió, mirando también a Harry, que se había quedado blanco como una hoja.

Alargó una mano para tomar la de Ron, pero el chico se zafó en un gesto de asco.

— ¿Quieres decir... que _siempre_ ha sido Snape?

Hermione se lo pensó un momento.

—Creo que ése es un buen resumen, sí.

Ron volvió la cabeza, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! Hermione, ¿cómo has podido?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Joder, no es tan difícil! ¿Estáis juntos? ¿Te ha besado? ¿Has soportado que te toque? Yo en tu lugar ya me habría pegado un tiro...

—Sí, yo en tu lugar también lo habría hecho— replicó ella con enfado.

—Si ya era asqueroso imaginarte con Stapleton— continuó Ron como si hubiese cogido carrerilla—, hacerlo con Snape es indescriptible. Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿He caído bajo por haberme enamorado?

—Por haberte enamorado de un monstruo como él, sí.

Hermione lo abofeteó con el dorso de la mano derecha, y después lo agarró de la pechera y lo pegó a su nariz.

—Escúchame bien: No eres NADIE para juzgar a Severus— le dijo con fiereza.

Un momento después lo soltó y salió corriendo de la sala común. Ron se llevó la mano a la cara con la mirada perdida, notando que los ojos se le humedecían más de la cuenta.

* * *

Severus abrió los párpados. Alguien había llamado a su puerta. Alguien había llamado a su puerta aun sabiendo que estaba convaleciente. La cosa era sencilla: O era _lo suficientemente _importante o quien fuera se iba a ganar una buena dosis de sarcasmo— y unos cuantos puntos menos, en caso de tratarse de algún alumno descuidado.

Se levantó de la cama con dificultad, sintiendo palpitar todos los cortes de su cuerpo a la vez, causándole un tambaleo infame que casi lo hizo caer al suelo. No se molestó en ponerse ni una bata, ya que esperaba que el asunto no le tomase más de unos segundos.

Una vez en la puerta, cogió aire y abrió con decisión. Toda la mala leche que había acumulado desde la cama hasta allí se evaporó nada más ver a una temblorosa Hermione llorando en el umbral.

— ¡Granger!— exclamó con sorpresa.

—Hola, Severus— balbuceó, sorbiendo por la nariz.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué vienes así?— preguntó el profesor con preocupación.

La chica tardó un momento en contestar.

— ¿Podría dormir contigo esta noche?

* * *

**Hello everybody!**

**Una servidora está de vuelta. Como dije, esta actualización la estoy haciendo una semana después de volver de Estados Unidos. Siento que se haya retrasado, pero no he tenido demasiado ánimo últimamente...**

**Como de costumbre, hay partes del cap. que no me han dejado muy convencida, pero espero que a vosotros sí, así que habrá que esperar a las reviews para averiguarlo.**  
**Siento la tardanza en la contestación. A partir de hoy empezaré a responder a vuestros comentarios de CUATRO caps atrás (ay, mamá!), así que recibiréis unos mensajes muyyyy largos *risas***

**Y nada, gracias por vuestra paciencia, porque sin ella, este fic no sería nada.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	40. Un alma plena dividida en dos

**_Cap. 40: Un alma plena dividida en dos_**

Severus abrió mucho los ojos ante la petición de la chica. Esa pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa y con la guardia bajada. La miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— repitió poco después, alargando una mano hacia ella.

— ¡Oh, Severus!— gimió Hermione, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Snape gruñó al sentirla pegada al costado, pero la vio tan afligida que no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento.

—Chist, no llores, niña tonta... No lo hagas. No soporto verte así— susurró con voz suave.

Le acarició el pelo lentamente, enredando sus dedos en los tirabuzones castaños. Ver que la joven no paraba de sollozar hizo que la tomase por la barbilla y la obligase a mirarlo.

—Suficiente, Hermione. Te ordeno que me digas ahora mismo qué es lo que te tiene así, si no quieres que, basándome en esas suposiciones que tan poco te gustan, irrumpa en tu sala común e _interrogue_ a tus amiguitos.

—No, eso no va a ser...— sorbió por la nariz y bajó la cabeza—. Ron... Ron lo sabe, Severus— confesó en voz muy baja—. Lo sabe _todo_. Y Harry también.

—Te refieres a que...— empezó a decir el profesor, suavizando el tono y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Que no pude aguantarlo más y... Y...

En vista de que la chica iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo, la calló con delicadeza, acariciándole los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

—No hace falta que digas nada más, pequeña.

La chica volvió a abrazarlo, refugiándose en su pecho.

—Anda, ven— comentó el hombre, conduciéndola hacia dentro sin despegarla de sí.

Cerró la puerta de un puntapié y la guió con un brazo sobre sus hombros a su habitación, atravesando el despacho sin apenas mirarlo. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la cama casi deshecha y al fijarse en la camisa medio desabrochada de Severus. Al final, y del modo que menos se habría imaginado, estaba en el lugar con el que llevaba soñando varios meses. Se separó unos pasos de él, acercándose muy despacio a la cama. Se sentó con la mirada perdida, entre temblores de angustia.

—Le he pegado— comentó a nadie en particular, con la voz tomada.

— ¿A Weasley?— preguntó Severus, sentándose a su lado.

Hermione asintió lentamente. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y coger aire al sentir al profesor acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz, y dejando suaves besos allá donde más le apetecía, por todos lados... Notó que una mano en su hombro la invitaba a tumbarse, y que su cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso de cualquier tipo de razón, se dejaba llevar. Cayó suavemente, aún sin abrir los ojos, y suspiró. Un segundo después, el calor empezó a recorrerla, pues Severus se había tumbado sobre ella con infinita dulzura, y en esos momentos le acariciaba el pelo cercano a la cara, demorándose en cada cabello como lo habría hecho en lo más precioso del mundo. La chica abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los de él, que la miraban con adoración. Ella subió la mano para acariciarlo también.

—Te quiero— susurró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Aspiró con vehemencia y las fosas nasales se llenaron de su olor, más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba, resultado de una mezcla de la colonia que solía llevar y de sudor. Dedujo que no lo había estado respirando con demasiada discreción cuando él preguntó mientras se incorporaba:

— ¿Me hueles?

Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos, que había vuelto a cerrar para aumentar el éxtasis de la experiencia.

—Me gusta cómo hueles.

Severus alzó una ceja y sonrió con socarronería.

— ¿A sudor?

—No... A hombre.

Snape se quedó mudo. Por algún extraño motivo, encontraba mucho más excitante que cualquier otra cosa oír a Hermione hablar de lo masculino que resultaba para ella.

—A _mi_ hombre— añadió la chica en un susurro, atrayendo sus labios a los de ella y dejándolos a dos escasos centímetros.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Eres mía... Hermione Granger— le dijo Severus, notando en la boca el regusto dulzón del whisky de fuego tomado un rato antes.

—Y tú mío, Severus Snape— respondió ella.

No tardaron más de un segundo en lanzarse a la boca del otro. Más de una semana sin verse, y tantos meses sin poder tocarse, estaban pasando factura en esos momentos.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se encendía bajo cualquier mínimo contacto de Severus, y él parecía decidido a prenderla por completo. Comenzó a acariciarla con toda la amplitud de sus manos, recorriéndola como si desease aprenderse cada uno de sus recovecos de memoria, como si encontrar sus lugares ocultos lo llamase más que preparar una complicada poción. Tocarla... Era lo único que su cuerpo... que su alma le pedía. Tocarla hasta saciarse de su tacto. Hacerle el amor con las manos, volverla loca, estallar con ella de placer... de _amor_. Esperaba que todas esas caricias con que se deleitaba ahora fueran suficientes para demostrarle que era el mayor bien que jamás había preciado. Que la quería. ¡Sí, que la quería! Que fuera capaz de entenderlo de una maldita vez aunque él no fuese capaz de decírselo con palabras. Y así, sin darse cuenta, la fue desnudando, sin enterarse, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera _tocarla_.

Hermione llamó su atención, sacándolo sin piedad del trance en que había entrado. Él subió hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, sonrosada, después de haber estado regodeándose con la fina piel de sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Severus... ¿Vamos a hacerlo... aquí? Quiero decir, si el profesor Dumbledore nos descubriera...

La chica parecía verdaderamente asustada, y eso la hacía realmente tierna a los ojos de Severus. Él la miró con seriedad, y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla.

—Mírame— le pidió en un susurro—. Ya he tenido la sensación de que te perdía dos veces en el día de hoy. No hagas de ésta la tercera... por favor.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillantes, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

—Por favor— insistió el hombre, atravesándola con las pupilas.

Ante una mirada así, cualquier barrera que intentase levantar era insuficiente y hueca, así que volvió a besarlo con voracidad, mientras sus temblorosas manitas terminaban de sacarle a tientas la camisa. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, como si fuese a ser la primera vez que... _Es que ésta sí va a ser nuestra primera vez. La primera vez que haga el amor con el Severus de verdad, con éste que está sobre mí ahora mismo, al que deseo y amo con todo mi ser_. Él volvió a su ataque con las enloquecedoras caricias, que no hacían sino obligarla a que lo necesitase cada vez más, con más pasión, con más desesperación... En ese momento quedó convencida de que era como un juguete en los brazos de ese hombre que la torturaba con sus manos de fuego y su voz de seda. Notó con delirio cómo sus caricias se iban adentrando cada vez más en las profundidades de su ser, y cómo nuevas oleadas de placer llegaban a ella y la mecían como un barco a la deriva. No deseó ser otra distinta de quien era, ni estar en un lugar que no fuera esa oscura habitación, ni querer a otro hombre que no fuera Severus. No. Estaba orgullosa de haberse enamorado de él. Y entonces, la presencia de él en su interior borró todo rastro de raciocinio en su cabeza. El colegio... Hogsmeade... Ron y Harry... Incluso Hermione Granger... Todo desapareció, excepto una cosa.

— ¡Severus!

* * *

Ron no se había movido de su posición desde que Hermione había abandonado la sala común y él se había sentado en la alfombra frente al fuego. Miraba las llamas con la mirada perdida, pensando. Llevaba tanto rato haciéndolo que ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Oyó pasos que bajaban la escalera, pero no se movió. Harry, que se había ido a dormir un rato antes, se acercó a él por detrás.

—Hey, Ron. ¿Por qué no te vienes a acostar? Es de madrugada.

—Estoy esperando a que vuelva a Hermione. Además, no podría dormir.

El joven moreno se sentó a su lado y observó el fuego también.

—Ron...

—Quizás venga, Harry— contestó el pelirrojo antes de que su amigo hubiera dicho nada—. Y si lo hace, la estaré esperando.

Harry no respondió, pues dudaba mucho que lo que pensaba fuese a ayudar a su amigo. Él sabía mejor que nadie cómo había crujido el corazón de Ron al recibir la bofetada de Hermione, y suponía que la disputa entre sentimientos opuestos que se estaría produciendo en su interior estaría torturándolo más que cualquier otra cosa.  
Se puso de pie y le colocó una mano al pelirrojo en el hombro, ejerciendo una ligera presión. Ron continuó estático.

—Me vuelvo a la cama. No creo que mañana vaya a ser un día fácil. Repito que deberías hacer lo mismo.

Al no obtener respuesta, Harry se marchó escaleras arriba.

—Hasta mañana, amigo— murmuró sin mover apenas los labios.

Siguió observando el latir de las llamas, y se preguntó si Hermione estaría con _él_. Casi podía jurar que así era, y le dolían las entrañas sólo de imaginarlo. Y lo peor era que había sido él mismo quien la había lanzado a sus brazos como quien salta al vacío.

Se pasó un dedo por el ojo derecho. Y aunque los celos lo estaban corroyendo, lo que más le dolía era que con su actitud le había propinado un golpe muy certero en el pecho a su amistad con ella, y dudaba que algún día se recuperase del todo.

— ¿Cuándo te alejaste tanto de mí, Hermione?

* * *

Severus acarició la mejilla de Hermione con un nudo en la garganta. Después de hacer el amor del modo más tierno que jamás hubiese imaginado, se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, dulce, tibia, empapada de _él_... Estaba tan preciosa así que dudaba que algún día llegase a darse verdadera cuenta de ello.

—Mi pequeña leona— susurró, acariciándole la frente con la nariz.

La felicidad iba a hacer estallar su pecho en cualquier momento, aunque él sólo se permitió una sonrisa de medio lado. Habían vuelto a estar juntos, ambos, sin importar ni su edad ni su posición. Se habían querido como una pareja normal podría hacerlo, olvidando al viejo Dumbledore y sus sermones, o la opinión pública, o cualquier cosa que sólo buscase separarlos.

La chica se removió en sueños. Había sido doloroso para él, por todas las heridas que atravesaban su cuerpo de parte a parte, pero tan gratificante que había merecido la pena obviar esas magulladuras por toda la felicidad obtenida. Esa noche le había dejado claro que, por mucho tiempo que pasara, nunca olvidaría el tacto de sus manos sobre su espalda, ni el sabor de sus besos, ni la textura de sus senos... Su pequeña ninfa siempre sería para él el ser más importante de su vida. «_No sabes cuánto puede mi corazón llegar a amarte, Hermione_».

* * *

Las horas pasaron con rapidez. O eso le pareció a Hermione nada más abrir los ojos. La había despertado Severus con un tenue soplido en la nariz.

— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó, somnolienta, frotándose los ojos con las manos.

—Falta una hora para que tengas que salir escopeteada hacia tu sala común.

—Aún es temprano, entonces— comentó la chica, reacomodándose junto a su cuello.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Snape pensó que la joven había vuelto a dormirse hasta que la oyó decir:

—Oye, Severus— lo había dicho mientras empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos con la ligera línea de vello que recubría el pecho del profesor—, lo que pasó ayer por la mañana...

— ¿El qué?

—Bueno— titubeó Hermione—, nuestra discusión...

—Pero, ¿de verdad sigues pensando todavía en eso, Granger?— se sorprendió él, afianzando sus manos en la espalda de la chica, para demostrarle a través de la piel que _ya_ debería haberse olvidado de ello.

—Sé que me dirás que soy una tonta Gryffindor sentimentaloide o algo parecido, pero... me preocupa que hayamos discutido y que todavía no hayamos aclarado las cosas.

—Mmm... Tonta sí. Y sentimentaloide también— ronroneó él junto a su oído—. Y, por mucho que me moleste... También Gryffindor.

Ella tiró de uno de los pelos de su pecho a modo de reprimenda, y él gruñó como protesta.

— ¿Y qué esperabas que fuera, Slytherin? Soy una sangre sucia, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione se sorprendió por la rápida reacción de él, pues nada más terminar la frase, el profesor le atrapó los labios con los suyos.

—No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más— le rogó nada más romper el beso—. Esas dos palabras ya acabaron con mi felicidad una vez...

La chica se dio cuenta de que se refería a Lily Evans, la madre de Harry, pero decidió no seguir por ahí. Sabía que a Severus todavía le dolía recordarla.

—Pero es cierto, ¿no? Muchos en tu Casa lo siguen pensando, y eso no me lo puedes negar.

—Por nada del mundo desearía que estuvieras en una Casa en la que no te valoraran. Eres demasiado especial, Hermione, y... Bueno, alguien tiene que ganar los puntos para Gryffindor. Sin embargo, quizás en Ravenclaw...

Como respuesta, la joven castaña le dio un pellizco en el brazo derecho.

—Y agradece que estás convaleciente, porque si no...

—Esto— la interrumpió él, atrapando el labio de debajo de la chica con los dientes— es por lo único que agradezco que seas Gryffindor. No hay nada mejor que una _gatita_ sacando las uñas...

— ¡Slytherin maldito!— exclamó, intentando separarse de él, que soltó una carcajada y la atrajo más hacia sí—. ¡Suéltame si no quieres que saque las uñas de verdad!

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no quiera?— preguntó, obteniendo un puñetazo en el hombro como respuesta.

—Eso me ha dolido, Granger— susurró Severus amenazadoramente, estrechando los ojos—. Me parece que es justo que me cobre una _pequeña_ venganza.

Nada más decirlo, el hombre se lanzó a succionar la piel del cuello de Hermione, que empezó a reírse.

— ¡Ay, Severus, para!

La succión fue sustituida por un débil mordisqueo, que consiguió arrancarle a la castaña otra carcajada.

—No me dijeron que la cualidad de "juguetón" viniera incluida en el pack— dijo, besándolo fugazmente.

—Ni a mí que tú incluyeras la de "puritanta aburrida".

— ¡Ja! Pero serás...

Lo empujó para que se quedase boca arriba y, sin hacer caso a sus doloridas protestas, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

— ¿A quién estás llamando _puritana_, Snape?

— ¿Hace falta que lo repita? ¡Caray, Granger! Pensé que tenías más cerebro de lo que acostumbran a tener los miembros de tu casa.

— ¿Lo dices por Crabbe y Goyle?— contraatacó ella, para decir con una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¡Ah, no! Si son de la_ tuya_...

—Insufrible sabelotodo.

—Murciélago bastardo.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, Severus la empujó a un lado y volvió a tenderse sobre ella.

—Algún día me pagarás todas estas ofensas— susurró contra su oído, besándole el cuello repetidas veces.

—No sabes cómo tiemblo— contestó Hermione, recorriendo la espalda del profesor con su dedo índice—. Siempre me amenazas con lo mismo y nunca haces nada. Empiezo a acostumbrarme.

Severus se incorporó un poco con lentitud, observándola con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. O quizás... algo demasiado bueno.

—Eso... está a punto de cambiar... señorita Granger.

Un temblor recorrió a Hermione de arriba abajo antes de que Snape se abalanzase sobre ella como una fiera ansiosa por probar la carne de su presa. Al final sí tendría que salir escopeteada de allí como el profesor había previsto.

* * *

Esa mañana, el Gran Comedor estaba más silencioso que de costumbre. Muchos de los alumnos heridos durante la refriega de Hogsmeade continuaban en la enfermería, y los demás no tenían el cuerpo para demasiadas fiestas.

Harry y Ginny también desayunaban en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando. Desde el bombazo que había soltado Hermione en la sala común la noche anterior, ninguno había dicho nada. Habían dejado a un ojeroso Ron yendo a vestirse a los dormitorios, después de haber pasado la noche en vela en el suelo de la zona común de Gryffindor.

Ginny volvió la cabeza, y vio que la expresión de casi todos los profesores era de preocupación y angustia. Dumbledore conversaba en voz baja con Minerva McGonagall, que asentía de vez en cuando con secas cabezadas.

—No se esperaban un ataque así— oyó que decía Harry, obligándola a volver la cabeza—. Bellatrix los ha pillado por sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad crees que ha sido así? No me imagino a Dumbledore no teniéndolo todo bajo control.

— ¿Piensas que Dumbledore habría dejado que bajásemos al pueblo si hubiera tenido alguna sospecha de que esto podría ocurrir?

—No lo sé, Harry, pero mandó a Wellman y a Snape a que se encargasen de nosotros. No creo que lo hubiera hecho de no pensar que podía pasar algo.

—A ése ni me lo menciones— dijo El Niño que Sobrevivió, masajeándose el puente nasal con los ojos cerrados—. Menuda tenemos montada _gracias_ a él.

—Te refieres a lo de Hermione, ¿no?

— ¿A qué, si no?

Ginny hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

—Bueno, Harry, no estoy muy segura de que eso sea asunto nuestro...

—Lo es porque Hermione es mi amiga. Y Ron también. No me puedo creer que...

—Lo que no sé— lo interrumpió su novia— es cómo no os habéis dado cuenta antes. Hermione ha sido más que obvia en muy variopintas situaciones.

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Pero, ¿tú ya lo sabías?

—Desde Navidades— admitió la pelirroja, asintiendo con la cabeza una sola vez—. Hermione me lo contó. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

— ¡Eso fue hace meses, Ginny!

—Harry, entiéndeme— le pidió la chica, cogiéndole una mano—. Es mi amiga. No podía traicionarla. Si ella no os lo había contado, yo no podía hacerlo. No podía, Harry, de verdad. Estoy segura de que hay cosas que Ron habla contigo que a mí no me cuentas... Y no me parece mal. Es mi hermano, pero... Sois amigos, es lógico.

El chico miró hacia otro lado, pero acabó sonriendo ligeramente cuando la chica Weasley volvió a hablar.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Volvió la cabeza para clavar sus brillantes ojos verdes en los marrones de su novia.

—No lo dudes— contestó, besándola.

* * *

Ron terminó de hacerse el nudo de la corbata con un giro de varita, sin llegar a mirarse de nuevo al espejo. Ni aun después de haberse dado una ducha había desaparecido el cansancio de su cara, ni sus marcadas ojeras de un bonito tono morado oscuro. Había esperado a Hermione toda la noche junto a la chimenea, pero ella no había aparecido. Al final, _no_ había aparecido. La certeza de que habría pasado la noche en los aposentos del Murciélago estaba matándolo, y se preguntó qué podría hacer para curarse. La primera idea que se le pasó por la cabeza fue la de ir directamente a por el profesor de Pociones y darle una paliza. Al fin y al cabo, estaba herido. No creía que fuera demasiado difícil darle su merecido. Pero después se dijo que no merecía la pena que lo echaran de Hogwarts a apenas dos meses de terminar su estancia en el colegio mágico, así que se puso a pensar en otra opción. No tardó en venírsele a la mente otra idea, que incluía a un anciano de larga barba plateada y gafas de media luna, muy aficionado a los caramelos de limón y a manejar vidas ajenas. «_Él es el director de Hogwarts. No puede tolerar algo como... Como lo que tiene Hermione con... ése_».

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, ansioso por darle lo que él suponía el _golpe maestro_ a su aborrecido profesor de Pociones. No había contado con que alguien en medio de la sala común detendría sus planes.

* * *

Hermione salió casi corriendo del despacho de Severus, con la ropa mal puesta y el pelo revuelto, pero inmensamente feliz. No podía creer que _al fin_ hubiera podido estar con Severus como llevaba deseando tantos meses. Y sí, se le había acabado haciendo tarde. «_Espero no cruzarme con nadie a esta hora, porque pensaría que me ha atacado un hipogrifo o algo así_», pensó, sonriendo para sí. No tardó demasiado en llegar a su sala común, aunque dio algún que otro rodeo para evitar encontrarse con presencias no deseadas.

Entró en la sala común de Gryffindor sin aliento y se apoyó en el respaldo de uno de los sillones. Empezó a reírse sin parar. Había vivido noches surrealistas en Hogwarts, pero la que acababa de pasar... ¡Por Merlín, se había acostado con el profesor de Pociones, al que había estado odiando durante siete años, en sus aposentos y en las mismísimas narices de Albus Dumbledore! Aún dudaba si no estaría soñando.

Alguien bajando las escaleras calmó su ataque de risa. Se secó los ojos, que se le habían humedecido de las carcajadas y se dio la vuelta. Cualquier atisbo de sonrisa que hubiera podido tener desapareció de su cara en cuanto vio aparecer a Ron.

* * *

—Hermione...

Pudo ver cómo en milésimas de segundo el rostro de ella, que presentaba claros síntomas de haber estado riéndose a carcajadas, se endureció. Lo miró con ojos de claro reproche desde donde estaba, sin moverse ni un ápice. «_Estaba feliz... Estaba feliz hasta que me ha visto. Estaba feliz porque venía de estar con Snape_». Sintió que una oleada de sangre caliente le inundaba la cabeza y empezaba a fundirle los sesos.

La chica echó a andar hacia él, y pretendía pasar por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra, pero Ron la agarró del brazo y frenó su avance. «_¡Espera, Hermione, por favor! Necesito hablar contigo. Deja que me disculpe_».

— ¡Ay, Ron! ¡Suéltame! Estás haciéndome daño.

— ¿Vienes de estar con él?— le preguntó a bocajarro, ignorando lo que en realidad quería decirle, con la voz ronca por la rabia.

— ¡Qué te importa!

— ¡DÍMELO! Restriégame en la cara que él tiene lo que yo nunca podré tener. ¡VUELVE A GRITARME LO QUE ME GRITASTE AYER!

Hermione se estremeció por el dolor verdadero que vio en los ojos de él, por la furia, por el deseo de... Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

— ¡Ya basta, Ronald! Te he dicho que me sueltes.

Forcejearon hasta que él consiguió inmovilizarla. Hermione notó la fuerza que el quidditch le había dado a los brazos de su amigo, y tuvo miedo cuando el chico la miró con cara de odio.

—Por favor, Ron, no...

Y no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Ron tiró de ella y, cuando la tuvo lo bastante cerca, la besó. Hermione se quedó paralizada. No podía cerrar los ojos, ni mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Le llegó a la nariz el olor del jabón que el pelirrojo había usado para lavarse el pelo esa mañana, pero su mente lo sustituyó rápidamente por la calidez embriagadora que el whisky de fuego le había proporcionado a otro aliento... Un aliento que no era el de Ron. Un aliento encerrado por unos labios que tampoco eran los de Ron.

No se movió hasta que el chico rompió su beso, y estuvo a punto de partírsele el corazón al identificar la derrota tras los ojos de él, que había apretado los dientes al darse cuenta de que ya nunca hallaría en ella lo que había perdido hacía meses.

El chico la miró durante un par de infinitos segundos más, para soltarla después y salir corriendo de la sala común.

Hermione se quedó allí de pie, con los brazos en la misma posición en que Ron se los había colocado, con la mirada perdida en uno de los tapices de la habitación. En un momento determinado, dos lágrimas corrieron mejillas abajo, acompañadas de la certeza de que acababa de perder una parte de sí. «_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil, Ron? ¿No estábamos bien siendo amigos? ¿Acaso te he perdido...?_».

— ¿... para siempre?

* * *

**Hi, everybody!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, con una actualización más. El capítulo 40 ya... ¡Madre mía! En mi vida había escrito una historia tan larga. Será verdad que Severus es muy inspirador para mí *risas***

**Este cap. ha sido un poco de relax... Como veis, y al igual que Hermione, yo también tengo una vena sentimentaloide que sale a flote de vez en cuando. Espero que podáis perdonarme.**

****La primera escena la escribí escuchando la canción _River flows in you_ de Yiruma, y os recomendaría que la leyeseis con ella puesta, porque no es que cobre más sentido, pero queda más bonita *risas***

**De nuevo, y como siempre, gracias a todos los que estáis al otro lado de mi pantalla, por vuestras lecturas, vuestros comentarios y vuestra mucha amabilidad y paciencia.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	41. Amenazas

**_Cap. 41: Amenazas_**

Hermione bajó las escaleras del hall con la mirada perdida. Continuaba en shock después de su encontronazo con Ron. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la furia bullente en los labios de él, ni la derrota ahogada de sus ojos la última vez que la había mirado.

Llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor como una autómata, y ni siquiera estar a punto de chocarse con la oscura silueta de Severus Snape, que también llegaba en ese momento, la hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Le importaría regresar a la Tierra, señorita Granger, y fijarse por dónde camina?— preguntó con fingida mordacidad el profesor, levantando una ceja.

La chica lo miró sin verlo durante un instante y, murmurando un casi inaudible _lo siento_, se dispuso a seguir su camino. Snape la observó con sorpresa durante un par de segundos, hasta que, reaccionando de golpe, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró a uno de los rincones en sombra junto a la puerta. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie podía verlos, y después la examinó con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó en un susurro que no tenía nada de tranquilizador.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, ausente, como intentando recuperarse de un sueño muy lejano. El profesor, al ver que no contestaba, la zarandeó por los hombros suavemente, tratando de ayudarla a volver a la realidad. Sin embargo, y aunque sus ojos perdieron el velo nebuloso que los había cubierto, fue incapaz de arrancarle a la chica una sola palabra. Y se asustó. Se asustó de verdad. En todo el tiempo que había conocido a Hermione, nunca la había visto en un estado semejante.

—Granger...

Y se decidió. Decidió hacer algo por lo que la chica tendría todo el derecho de recriminarle más adelante, si así era su deseo, pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que no tenía otra opción.

Hermione sintió que sus recuerdos empezaban a pasar ante sus ojos de un modo más fluido del que acostumbraban, como si _alguien_ hubiera engrasado los resortes de su pensamiento y ahora corrieran como la seda. Su cabeza volvió a un punto muchos meses atrás, a ese paseo por el Callejón Diagon, oyendo a sus amigos hablar de quidditch, en el que había conocido a Stefan Stapleton. Se pudo fijar perfectamente, como si no fuera ella quien estaba recordando, en la turbación que le había supuesto agarrar su mano por primera vez para levantarse. «_¿De verdad soy tan obvia? No sé cómo él no se dio cuenta de lo que significó para mí ese encuentro de nuestras manos?_». Inmediatamente después de esta reflexión, la imagen cambió, y tras unas imprecisas tomas que no duraban más de un instante— cuando lo vio entrar en el Gran Comedor tras la presentación de Dumbledore, su sesión de espionaje en la biblioteca, la entrega de la Felix Felicis a la fuerza y cómo él se la había devuelto, algunas discusiones y el incidente en que el frasco de poción dorada se rompió entre las piernas derechas de ambos—, _algo_ frenó en seco en el recuerdo de su primer beso en la enfermería, en el preciso momento en que ella se inclinaba sobre él para juntar sus labios, y la Hermione real sintió estúpidamente que se ruborizaba. Ahora que tenía al Severus de verdad, no se molestaba en recordar cosas tan lejanas. Prefería disfrutar el presente. Y ver de nuevo esa imagen, pensar que así había sido su primer beso... Y él no lo sabía. O, al menos, no recordaba habérselo dicho nunca. Y en ese momento lo sintió. Llevaba percibiéndolo desde el principio, pero en ningún momento con tanta claridad... Había alguien más _viendo_ esos recuerdos. Entonces entendió por qué estaba recordando cosas en las que hacía tiempo que no pensaba: Alguien estaba revolviendo en los ficheros de su cabeza en busca de algo. Se forzó a nadar en ese mar de pensamientos, como ciega, intentando discernir algo que no fuera fruto de su memoria, y al final lo consiguió: vio unos ojos oscuros, llenos de fuerza, mirándola fijamente. «_¡Severus! Severus... ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No estarás... haciéndome...?_». Hermione sintió que la cinta de sus recuerdos aceleraba, hasta que no vio más que imágenes borrosas, y se detenía de golpe en el recuerdo de hacía unos minutos, cuando se había encontrado con Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor. El joven pelirrojo le chillaba cosas que no entendía, a la vez que forcejeaba con ella hasta conseguir sujetarla por las muñecas. «_¡Oh, no! No quiero que nadie vea esto. ¡No quiero que ÉL lo vea! Matará a Ron... Lo hará pedazos si ve que..._».

—No— se oyó jadear en voz alta, rompiendo el contacto visual con el profesor.

* * *

Severus supo enseguida que lo había descubierto. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta del temblor inquieto que recorría casi imperceptiblemente el cuerpo de la chica. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Su intención inicial había sido buscar el foco de la desolación de Hermione, pero, al estar dentro de su mente, no se había podido resistir a ver más recuerdos, algunos... _todos_ los que tenían que ver con él. Le había emocionado y divertido a partes iguales comprobar que la joven se había sentido igual que él al principio de su _relación_. Y ese beso... Ese beso que no estaba seguro de no haber soñado... Y también era importante en los recuerdos de ella.

Saberse descubierto había hecho que pasase por las imágenes que quería ver rápidamente, sin apenas detenerse, lo suficientemente deprisa como para verlas sin que Hermione supiera identificar cuáles eran. Además, lo había mirado por un momento como si...

Se dio cuenta de que había llegado al _quid_ de la cuestión en cuanto lo vio. Ese lugar tan desagradablemente iluminado, con tapices y alfombras en los que predominaban los tonos rojo y dorado, los sofás desgastados y, junto a ellos, Hermione y su amiguito el Zanahorio. Era obvio que algo no iba bien. Él estaba gritando. Le estaba gritando a ella. Algo se encendió en su cabeza y en su pecho cuando los vio forcejear. Apretó los dientes sin darse cuenta, preparado para sacar su varita y atacar, o saltar sobre Weasley y separarlo de Hermione por la fuerza, olvidado por completo de que estaba viendo un recuerdo, y no una escena real.

El _no_ que pronunció Hermione en voz alta lo sacó del trance en el que había entrado, dándose cuenta de que ella había dejado de mirarlo. El recuerdo se había cortado a la mitad. «_¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Qué se supone que es lo que no puedo ver?_».

* * *

Hermione notó las fuertes manos de él clavadas en sus hombros, y eso le hizo levantar la mirada. Volvió a sumergirse en los pozos oscuros que conformaban los ojos negros de Severus, sin que pensar en prados verdes, perros corriendo u ovillos de lana sirviera absolutamente para nada. El deseo de saber del profesor era más fuerte y abrasador que cualquier resistencia que intentase poner en su camino. El miedo galopante se agitó en su estómago, traspasando el umbral y corriendo desesperadamente garganta arriba. Si Severus veía ese recuerdo...

—No— repitió con voz ahogada.

Sintió los dedos de él crispándose sobre sus brazos. Empezaba a enfurecerse, podía _olerlo_. Era increíble cómo se habían desarrollado sus sentidos en cuanto a detectar las emociones del hombre se refería. Podía ver la ira creciendo con rapidez en sus sienes palpitantes.

— ¿Qué tratas de esconderme?— murmuró con la amenaza velada tras su voz de terciopelo, aumentando la presión de sus manos.

Hermione tembló involuntariamente, y eso hizo que la sospecha de Severus se incrementase. La miró fijamente con los ojos centelleantes.

— ¿Qué te hizo Weasley... para que no quieras que lo vea?

La chica no contestó, intentando retirar su mirada de la de él, cosa imposible, ya que el profesor le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y bloqueó cualquier tentativa de movimiento. Hermione sabía que él iba a volver a la carga, y sabía aún mejor que no iba a fallar. Severus estaba a punto de ver a Ron besándola por la fuerza en la sala común de su Casa, y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Nada. Ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. La mirada de él la tenía pegada a sus pupilas como si de imanes se tratase. Y entonces se le fue la cabeza, a unas manos que no eran las suyas, a unas manos que iban a seguir hurgando en su mente a su antojo y descubriendo cosas... que no estaba segura de querer compartir.

* * *

La misma escena volvió a formarse ante sus ojos, justo en el momento en que se había cortado. Ron Weasley tenía agarrada a Hermione por las muñecas, mientras la miraba furibundo con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.

Se había imaginado lo que venía a continuación. Incluso había empezado a prepararse mentalmente, pero _verlo_, tenerlo ahí delante, tan _tangible_ y real, fue demasiado para él. No fueron más que cinco segundos de beso ininterrumpido, agresivo y anhelante, que en ningún momento fue correspondido por la otra parte. Pero eso no tenía ninguna importancia en ese momento para Severus. El caso era que _otro_ había besado por la fuerza a _su_ niña, a _su_ joven amante, a _su_ Hermione, a _su…_ _todo_. Ya había dejado de intentar negar que Hermione Granger era lo que hacía que su motor siguiese funcionando. No servía de nada tratar de ocultar la realidad.

De nuevo sus manos tomaron vida propia y empezaron a machacar los hombros de la joven, mientras veía la escena difuminarse ante sus ojos tras la partida de un Ron desbocado y aparentemente loco y la permanencia en el lugar de una Hermione nerviosa y consternada.

—Para, Severus, por favor— le suplicó la chica, temiendo que la partiera en dos, y casi sin aliento por el dolor que había cubierto la superficie de la cicatriz de la Felix Felicis, que había despertado después de un muy largo sueño.

— ¿Te… besó? ¿Se atrevió a… ponerte una mano encima?— masculló sin escucharla, chirriando los dientes.

Hermione vio con pavor cómo un brillo extraño atravesaba los ojos de Severus por un instante. Era el brillo del rencor. El hombre la soltó sin previo aviso, alejándose un paso de ella. Su semblante se oscureció aún más de lo que solía estar.

—Weasley…— escupió amenazadoramente.

—No, Severus, no te precipites. Ron solamente…

—Ese mequetrefe insolente me va a oír… ¡Ya lo creo que me va a oír!

— ¡No, por favor!— le suplicó Hermione con voz ahogada—. Estaba confundido. La tarde anterior habíamos discutido. ¡Por Merlín, Severus! Te lo suplico… Ese beso no significó nada para mí— arguyó a la desesperada, cogiéndolo por las solapas de la levita.

—Cualquier imbécil con las suficientes agallas como para acercarse a lo mío con esa libertad, tendrá que tenerlas también para enfrentarse a mí— repuso él con frialdad, sujetando las manos de la joven y penetrándola con sus ojos de ébano.

El rencor palpitó en su mirada, lo que provocó un nuevo escalofrío en la espina dorsal de Hermione. Si de algo estaba segura en el mundo era de lo muy rencoroso que podía llegar a ser Severus. Y la aterraba la idea de que en esa ocasión la venganza venciera a la cordura en la cabeza del profesor.

Snape la miró durante un instante más, pero al momento siguiente se había retirado un poco de ella y miraba hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor como un loco lo haría hacia las del Averno. Hermione volvió a acercarse a él, pero Severus ya caminaba con paso rápido y firme hacia la estancia más amplia de todo el castillo.

* * *

Harry y Ginny hablaban en voz baja mientras Ron, que había llegado unos minutos antes al Gran Comedor, masticaba un cacho de tostada con desgana. No había dicho nada. Ni siquiera los había mirado. Únicamente se había sentado allí, en el sitio donde acostumbraba, y había empezado a comer.

—Tendremos nuestro último partido de quidditch el sábado dentro de dos semanas— comentó Harry en voz un poco más alta, acción cuya única finalidad era sacar a Ron de su mutismo—. La final una vez más, ¡y contra Hufflepuff en esta ocasión! Tienen un nuevo buscador, Efrom Zacharian, que es muy bueno, quizá hasta mejor que Diggory— sintió una punzada en el pecho al pronunciar este nombre.

Aunque ya habían pasado cuatro años, todavía le dolía recordar a Cedric y el modo en que murió.

—Sí, y dos de sus cazadores, Paula Peterson y Chuck Goldman, tienen una técnica excelente— apuntó Ginny—. Hacen una especie de jugada así— dibujó con su dedo índice una serie de líneas diagonales encima de la mesa—, y es una táctica que suele acabar siempre en tanto. Tendrás que tener cuidado, Ron— acabó, mirando a su hermano para prevenirlo.

El pelirrojo hizo un mohín y siguió comiendo, a la vez que Harry y Ginny intercambiaban una mirada.

—Oye, Ron— empezó a decir el moreno, pasándose la lengua por los labios para humedecérselos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— lo ayudó su novia, mirando al joven Weasley con preocupación y sospecha.

— ¿No es evidente que no?— respondió éste con aspereza, sin dejar de observar su copa de zumo medio vacía.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— continuó Harry, ignorando el tono agresivo de la respuesta anterior.

— ¿Estás molesto porque Hermione no haya aparecido todavía? Que aún no la hayas visto, no significa que…

—Es que sí la he visto.

La confesión dejó mudos a sus dos amigos. Harry miró a Ginny un momento y, aclarándose la garganta, preguntó:

— ¿Y?

Ron bebió con desgana lo que quedaba de zumo y dejó la copa sobre el tablero con la mirada perdida en el muro que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Tan mal fue?— se atrevió a decir Ginny.

Su hermano abrió la boca para empezar a contestar, pero una voz a su espalda, llena de rabia contenida, lo hizo interrumpirse.

—Señor Weasley— toda la gente cercana a Ron se calló para observar la escena—, haga el favor de acompañarme a mi despacho... en este... mismo... momento.

Severus Snape se alzaba ante él, oscuro, imponente, capaz de dejar blanco al más valiente de los hombres. Pero Ron no le tenía miedo. Lo odiaba demasiado para temerlo.

—Con el debido respeto, _profesor_— escupió todo lo venenosamente que pudo, mirándolo a los ojos—, me gustaría terminar de desayunar antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor.

—Creo, señor Weasley, que ya ha engullido lo necesario para que las dos neuronas que impiden que su cerebro se pudra estén más que lozanas.

Ron apretó los puños bajo la mesa, deseando levantarse y reventarle la boca a ese gilipollas pedante y soberbio.

—Me imagino que a ninguno de sus compañeros le agradará la reducción total y absoluta de todos los puntos de su Casa por desobediencia— continuó el profesor, modulando su tono de voz.

—Usted no puede hacer eso— se atrevió a responder el pelirrojo, murmurando la frase entre dientes.

— ¿No puedo?— preguntó Severus con una ceja alzada y mirada peligrosa—. ¿Y desde cuándo decide usted lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, señor Weasley? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su improcedente descaro.

La rabia amenazó con desbordar los poros de Ron.

— ¡Pero, profesor, eso es injusto!— se quejó Harry—. Ron no quería...

—Cállese, Potter, si no quiere colaborar en la cruzada sin sentido de su amigo— lo interrumpió Severus sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada al pelirrojo.

Harry apretó los labios, conteniéndose por la mano de Ginny apoyada en su pierna bajo la mesa, que parecía decir: _No lo provoques... Ha pasado algo muy feo y está de un humor de perros._

— ¿Y bien, señor Weasley? ¿Sigue teniendo esa opinión acerca de mis posibilidades de acción? ¿Quiere que una nueva reducción de puntos lo ayude a levantar su sonrosado trasero del banco?

El joven se puso en pie de golpe, enfrentando a Snape cara a cara.

—No será necesario, _señor_— dijo, masticando cada palabra como si fuera lo más amargo que hubiera probado en su vida.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos más, ante el asombro y la estupefacción de todos, hasta que una voz grave y pausada llamó su atención.

— ¿Ocurre algo con el señor Weasley, Severus?

El profesor se giró a mirar a Dumbledore que, señorial, aguardaba una respuesta a pocos pasos de ellos, flanqueado por McGonagall y Godric Wellman. No había nada en su actitud que denotase algún tipo de alteración, pero sus ojos chispeaban.

—Nada de especial relevancia, director. Sólo le estaba sugiriendo a este alumno que me acompañara a mi despacho para tratar... ciertos asuntos. No le seducía la idea hasta que hemos hablado del tema "_puntos de su Casa"_. Ahora parece más que dispuesto a venir conmigo sin poner pegas, ¿verdad, señor Weasley?

Volvió a mirar a Ron, que se había retirado un tanto de él. El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada, orgulloso.

—Pero ahora el señor Weasley tiene entrenamiento de quidditch, Severus. No creo que haga falta que te recuerde lo mucho que te disgusta que otro profesor distraiga a tus chicos cuando van a ir o están en el campo.

Severus miró a Dumbledore con rencor, pero fue incapaz de replicar nada. Efectivamente, él siempre se ponía como un energúmeno con cualquiera que se atreviera a sacar a uno de sus jugadores del entrenamiento.

—Por favor, señor Weasley, vaya a ver al profesor Snape en cuanto acaben en el campo de quidditch.

—Sí, señor— aceptó Ron, mirando con desafío a Severus una vez más.

Un momento después, tanto él como sus amigos cogieron sus cosas, dispuestos a abandonar el Gran Comedor. Ron iba el primero, caminando deprisa, como una bestia desbocada, pero no pudo evitar pararse de golpe al ver a una paralizada Hermione Granger al final de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Miró a Severus por encima del hombro una vez más, y se dio cuenta de que el profesor también había visto a Hermione. «_A ver cómo te acercas a ella ahora, cabrón grasiento_», pensó con regocijo, mirando brevemente a Dumbledore. Retomó la marcha, y no miró a Hermione al pasar por su lado. Sabía que lo más sabio era renunciar a ella de una vez por todas. Lo sabía, y aún así se descubrió pensando en cómo podría hacer para recuperarla. Y concluyó que un poco de indiferencia no vendría mal. Al fin y al cabo, había resultado que a ella le encantaban los hijos de puta fríos e indiferentes.

* * *

Severus iba a salir tras él, pero la voz de Dumbledore a su espalda lo detuvo.

—Y tú, ¿podrías acompañarme, Severus?

El profesor se dio la vuelta lentamente, cubriendo su mirada, hacía un momento empapada de Hermione, de un velo de frialdad impenetrable. Observó a Albus con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

—Ése es un tema que sólo trataré en mi despacho— contestó el director, acallando la indignación de Minerva con un ligero movimiento de muñeca—. Sin embargo, puedo adelantarte que tiene que ver contigo y con tu... desencuentro con Bellatrix Lestrange.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al escuchar ese nombre. Supo de inmediato que no le iba a gustar nada lo que Dumbledore iba a decirle. Hizo un leve asentimiento y siguió a Dumbledore en su salida del Gran Comedor. Al pasar junto a Hermione, intercambió una mirada con ella, una mirada que intentaba aparentar tranquilidad o, cuanto menos, no desvelar angustia. Al atravesar las enormes puertas, no estuvo seguro de haberlo conseguido.

* * *

Hermione caminó lentamente hasta un sitio vacío en el banco. Se sirvió algo de comida, aunque no tenía hambre, y empezó a revolverla en su plato, mientras su cabeza vagaba por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Había sentido verdadero miedo por Ron al ver a Severus entrar como un destello en el Gran Comedor, dispuesto a hacerlo picadillo en su sitio. Para su alivio, el profesor había sabido controlarse muy bien, y había decidido _hablar_ con él en su despacho. Aunque eso tampoco resultaba muy tranquilizador, ahora que lo pensaba... No sabía cómo acabaría esa reunión, pero esperaba que algo la impidiera. «_Por favor, profesor Dumbledore, no permita que Severus y Ron se encuentren a solas_». La actitud que había demostrado el pelirrojo desde que la noche anterior se enterara de sus sentimientos hacia el profesor de Pociones no podía ser peor, y dudaba que Severus estuviera dispuesto a aguantar mucho más.

Severus... También tenía que hablar con él muy seriamente. Aunque en el momento no se había dado real cuenta de ello, Snape había faltado a una promesa que hacía tiempo le había realizado. Podía entender por qué había decidido entrar en su mente, pero eso no hacía que la molestase menos. No sólo había visto su encuentro con Ron, sino otra serie de recuerdos y emociones privados, que ella almacenaba como un secreto tesoro. Había violado su intimidad, y tendría que dar explicaciones por ello.

Alguien sentándose a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hermione se dio cuenta de que el comedor iba vaciándose progresivamente, y ya quedaban muchos sitios vacíos en las cuatro largas mesas.

— ¿Por qué estás tan sola, Hermione?

— ¡Ah, hola, Luna!— dijo la chica con sorpresa—. ¿Cómo es que no estás con Neville?

—Lo he dejado cerca de su sala común. Ha dicho algo acerca de _tomar un_ _baño_ y _olor a troll_ que no entendí muy bien.

Hermione sonrió.

— ¿Y dónde están los chicos?

—Se han ido hace un rato al campo de de quidditch. Tenían entrenamiento.

—Espero que el sábado que viene le den una paliza a los de Hufflepuff.

—Lo harán, no me cabe la menor duda— respondió Hermione en voz baja, pensativa.

— ¿Y Severus?

—Bien... Se ha ido a hablar con Dumbledore acerca de...

La voz se le fue apagando poco a poco. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la joven Ravenclaw sentada a su lado, que la observaba sin ningún tipo de expresión en particular.

— ¿Se... Severus? Luna, ¿acaso tú...?

Hizo una pausa, esperando que su interlocutora contestara o se diera por aludida, pero no ocurrió nada. Se aclaró la garganta con dificultad y se acercó a Luna para darle un tono de confidencialidad a la conversación.

— ¿Tú... _lo sabes_?

—Desde hace meses— contestó la muchacha con simplicidad.

— ¡¿Qué?— exclamó Hermione con sorpresa, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros volviesen la cabeza en su dirección.

—El propio Severus me lo dijo.

—Pero eso... es imposible. Quiero decir— la ceja alzada de Luna la hizo recular—, que Severus no es el típico hombre que andaría contando ese tipo de cosas a cualquiera y...

—Es que yo no soy cualquiera: Soy su amiga.

Hermione se quedó muda. Luna y Snape... ¿amigos? Le habría resultado menos extraño que Crookshanks y Hedwig se prometieran en matrimonio. Aunque, ahora que miraba a esa chica dulce y extraña a partes iguales, se dijo que entendía perfectamente que Severus hubiera encontrado un refugio seguro en ella mientras había sido Stefan Stapleton. Se preguntó por qué nunca habían hablado del tema.

—Él... Bueno...

—He oído que ayer lo hirió Bellatrix Lestrange, y que por eso vino al colegio hecho un guiñapo.

—Sí, es cierto. Se enfrentó a Lestrange por defendernos a mis amigos y a mí.

—Es muy valiente.

—Lo es— corroboró Hermione con aire soñador, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo de lo más obvia... Sin importarle serlo, realmente.

Luna sonrió de modo etéreo, observando a la castaña con interés. «_Siempre que te mira, tienes la impresión de que esta chica lee en tu alma. Eres un ser realmente especial, Luna Lovegood_».

—Bueno, tengo que irme— dijo la joven Ravenclaw de repente—. Aún no he encontrado mi colgante. Supongo que los _nargles_ estarán detrás: el olor de la cerveza de mantequilla residual en el corcho los habrá atraído.

Y sin esperar a que Hermione contestara, salió del lugar. La castaña la observó alejarse dando pequeños y rítmicos saltitos, y sonrió para sí. No creía que nunca en la vida fuera a conocer a nadie más extraño que ella. Realmente era muy afortunada de tener una amiga como Luna Lovegood... y Severus también.

* * *

— ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir con eso, Severus?

— ¿Me ha visto cara de tonto, Dumbledore? Las aclaraciones infantiles deben quedarse para su amiguito Wellman, que seguramente las necesitará más que yo.

—Déjate de apreciaciones sarcásticas, Severus, que el tema no es como para tomarlo a broma.

Hacía diez minutos que habían llegado al despacho del director, después de despedirse de Minerva y Wellman, y nada más entrar ya sabía lo que le esperaba: sermón. Aunque hubiera dejado de serlo _de nuevo_, Severus seguía sintiéndose como un muchacho al que su abuelo tirara de las orejas por darse besos con una chica tras un arbusto del jardín.

—Entiendo perfectamente la gravedad de la situación, y me hago cargo de la reacción de la señorita Granger junto a la Casa de los Gritos, que es la responsable de lo que está pasando ahora mismo. O _lo que usted dice que podría pasar_.

—Eso es muy noble por tu parte, hijo, pero...

— ¿Cómo habría reaccionado usted?— contraatacó Snape antes de que Albus terminara su frase—. ¿Habría mantenido esa fría calma al ver que lo que más quiere en el mundo corre el riesgo de ser asesinado?

—Me alegro, muchacho, de que te consideres a ti mismo lo que la señorita Granger _más quiere en el mundo_— lo traspasó con sus ojos azules, y Severus se sintió enrojecer.

—Estaba hablando de mí, Dubledore— respondió entre dientes, azorado.

—De todos modos, esa chica debe de quererte mucho, si se arriesgó a exponer de esa manera vuestra _relación_ a los ojos de alguien como Bellatrix.

—No sabía lo que hacía. El miedo habló por ella.

— ¡Oh, sí! Ya sé que el miedo habló por ella. No hace falta que me expliques lo que yo mismo vi en mi despacho cuando sus amigos la trajeron. Y no censuro su reacción, porque me parece la más humana posible, pero no puedo evitar que me preocupe.

—A mí también me preocupa, Dumbledore. Yo estuve allí, vi la cara de Bellatrix cuando oyó a Hermione gritar. No hace falta que me dé más detalles.

—Sólo quiero que estés alerta, Severus. Con Bellatrix enterada de lo que hay entre Hermione y tú, eres diez veces más vulnerable. Ten cuidado. _Tened_ cuidado— se corrigió al instante.

Snape asintió con una seca cabezada y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Una cosa más, Severus.

El profesor de Pociones se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Miró a Dumbledore a los ojos, ocultando su inquietud ante lo que, con seguridad, iba a decirle.

—He escuchado comentar que anoche la señorita Granger salió corriendo de su sala común y no volvió hasta hace un rato... No sabrás tú dónde ha podido estar, ¿verdad?

— ¿_Ha escuchado_?— preguntó con sorna, y, tras hacer una pausa, añadió—. ¿Oírmelo decir le hará sentirse realizado, Dumbledore?

Albus no contestó, entretenido como estaba en desenvolver un caramelo de limón de tamaño XL.

—Sí, estuvo conmigo. Llegó a mi despacho deshecha en llanto. No pretendería que la echase como a un perro.

— ¿Deshecha en llanto?

—Al parecer, discutió con sus amigos.

—Sí, supongo que era lo más conveniente.

— ¿Perdón?

Dumbledore sonrió levemente con un aire de superioridad que a Severus se le antojó insoportable.

—Te repito que ahora eres diez veces más vulnerable, muchacho. Tú verás qué cosas merece la pena hacer y cuáles no para no exponer a la señorita Granger a ningún peligro.

La mano izquierda de Severus se crispó bajo la derecha, ambas cruzadas delante de su cuerpo. Otra vez el viejo recordándole que no tenía más alternativa que acatar sus órdenes _por el bien_ de Hermione y de él mismo.

—Disfruta mucho con esto, ¿verdad?

—Pese a lo que pueda parecer, sólo me preocupo por vosotros. El peligro está ahí, no me lo he inventado yo para separaros.

—No dudo que lo hubiera hecho de serle necesario— repuso Severus, ahora sí dándose la vuelta y saliendo del despacho.

Albus suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. ¿Cuándo había abandonado Severus el lugar de subordinación y obediencia que había ocupado tras la muerte de Lily? ¿Cuánta de la rebeldía recuperada con su vuelta a la juventud le quedaba aún en el espíritu, y saltaba cada vez que tenían que tratar el tema de su relación con Hermione? «_Esperemos que las cosas no se salgan de su cauce, por el bien de todos_».

* * *

—Os dejo. Me voy a hablar con Snape— masculló Ron entre dientes, terminando de abrocharse el zapato derecho.

—Suerte, amigo— le deseó Harry, colocándose la corbata.

Sus compañeros de equipo varones se despidieron de él antes de que el pelirrojo abandonase los vestuarios. A la salida, vio a Ginny apoyada a un lado de la puerta. Se incorporó en cuanto vio aparecer a su hermano.

— ¿Vas a hablar con Snape?

— ¿Te importa?

— ¡Pues claro que me importa! Ron, eres mi hermano...

—Poco te acordaste de eso cuando te enteraste de lo que Hermione tenía con ese...— se calló la siguiente palabra que iba a decir.

— ¡Sabes que no podía decírtelo! Y a Harry tampoco. Se lo prometí a Hermione. Supongo que sabrás lo que es una _promesa_, ¿no?

Se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos con intensidad.

—Ten cuidado, ¿vale?— acabó murmurando la chica, preocupada—. Hay algo que me preocupa en el hecho de que Snape te haya llamado precisamente hoy a su despacho. No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo? No te arruines el último año por un arrebato. Mide tus actos...

— ¡Ya está bien, Ginny! ¿Acaso eres mi madre? Ya soy mayorcito para saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

Y se marchó malhumorado en dirección al despacho de las mazmorras, con su escoba y su equipación sobre el hombro.

* * *

Al llegar a su despacho, Severus se había puesto a corregir algunos trabajos que le habían entregado el viernes anterior los alumnos de sexto. Como había supuesto, eran un completo desastre. Se preguntó si durante sus tiempos de estudiante Slughorn era también un profesor tan mediocre, y sus alumnos tan estúpidos.

—Una bonita 'T', señorita Bludgrave— murmuró para sí, dibujando un círculo alrededor de la letra mayúscula con la que acababa de coronar la parte de arriba del pergamino de la joven estudiante de Hufflepuff.

Tres golpes secos en la puerta lo sacaron de la espiral de suspensos— y más que suspensos— en la que se hallaba sumido.

—Adelante— espetó secamente.

La puerta se abrió despacio y una elevada figura de cabello pelirrojo se coló rápidamente por el hueco entre ésta y las jambas. Severus notó que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se ponía en tensión. Aunque no olvidado, había relegado a un segundo plano su reunión con el amigo de Potter tras la conversación con Dumbledore. Ahora que lo tenía delante, el recuerdo robado a Hermione se personó en su cabeza, haciéndolo apretar los dientes mucho más de lo habitual.

—Ah, señor Weasley— consiguió pronunciar por entre la bilis que le había llenado la boca—. Hasta que nos honra con su presencia...

Ron no contestó nada. Se acercó unos pasos a la mesa, sin llegar a tocar ninguna de las sillas.

—Siéntese— le ordenó Severus con autoridad.

El pelirrojo no se movió de donde estaba. Snape cogió aire con pronunciada sonoridad y, con un firme movimiento de varita, cerró la puerta.

—He dicho... que se siente— susurró mucho más amenazadoramente que la primera vez, apuntando a Ron con su varita sin ningún titubeo.

El joven obedeció a regañadientes, sin perder de vista la punta de la varita. Si una varita apuntándolo ya era bastante inquietante de por sí, que esa misma varita estuviera empuñada por Severus Snape la hacía doblemente aterradora. Pero él no tenía miedo. Sólo rabia. Sólo dolor y deseo de venganza contra el hombre que le había robado en sus narices a la mujer que siempre había querido.

—Usted y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación...

— ¿Sobre qué... _señor_?— preguntó Ron sin despegar las mandíbulas, mirándolo fijamente.

De pronto notó que sus brazos se pegaban a los de la silla y era incapaz de mover las piernas. Incapaz de mover _absolutamente_ nada. Vio que Snape se levantaba muy despacio de su silla, y que caminaba sin hacer ruido hacia él, como un inmenso murciélago que volase en lugar de pisar el suelo. Dejó de verlo en el momento en que se colocó justo detrás de él, y no pudo evitar que el sobresalto se reflejase en su cara cuando la silla viró bruscamente, quedando cara a cara con él. El profesor se inclinó lentamente hacia delante, dejando su nariz a pocos centímetros de la de Ron. Sus ojos centellearon.

—Sobre lo que podría ocurrirle en caso de... volver a ponerle un dedo encima a la señorita Granger, señor Weasley.

* * *

**¡Heeeeey! ¿Qué tal todos?**

**Siento el retraso, de verdad que lo siento, pero no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo que, como de costumbre, no me ha dejado nada convencida.**  
**Se trataba de una reacción de Severus proporcionada a su personalidad y a sus sentimientos por Hermione. Espero haberlo logrado, porque no me lo imagino reaccionando de otra manera... *glups***

**Espero que no seáis muy crueles conmigo.**

**Un abrazo y gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**L&S**

**PD: Ya sabéis cómo va el tema de la respuesta a los comentarios... Perdonadme también por eso ;)**


	42. Las consecuencias de los propios actos

**_Cap. 42: Las consecuencias de los propios actos no son siempre las esperadas_**

Ron observó con impotencia los labios apretados del profesor de Pociones a pocos centímetros de su cara. «_Esa boca ha besado a Hermione. Ha recorrido cada tramo de su cuerpo, se ha deleitado en su piel todo lo que ha querido, la ha saboreado… ¡Oh, Merlín, cómo lo odio! Si ahora mismo no estuviera paralizado, sería capaz de…_».

—No sabe lo afortunado que es, señor Weasley— comentó Severus unos pocos segundos después, alejándose unos pasos de él y dándole la espalda.

— ¿Afortunado… _señor_?— preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de poder hablar.

—De que sea profesor suyo.

Giró bruscamente sobre sí y volvió a mirar a Ron de frente.

—Es lo único que me detiene a la hora de acabar con usted donde está ahora mismo.

El chico tragó saliva ante la mirada incandescente del hombre. No le cabía ninguna duda de que no bromeaba. Transpiraba rabia por los cuatro costados. De no haber sido Gryffindor, semejante actitud lo habría reducido a nada en la silla. Pero en su Casa no se distinguían precisamente por su cobardía. Le devolvió una mirada igual de altiva a Snape, como si lo que acababa de oír no le afectara en absoluto.

— ¿Acabar conmigo…?

—… Señor.

—Tampoco hace falta que me llame _señor_, profesor.

Severus alzó la ceja, apretando los dientes. Un segundo después sonrió con mirada torva.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, Weasley! ¿Esto es a lo más que aspira, a copiar las _originales_ ocurrencias de su amigo Potter? Debí imaginármelo…

A continuación fue el turno de Ron de apretar las mandíbulas. Sí, Harry había dicho exactamente lo mismo en una clase de DCAO dos años atrás, pero no creía que Snape fuera a acordarse de eso. Al parecer, se equivocaba.

—Siempre a la sombra de "_El Elegido_", sin llegar a brillar con luz propia porque la de su amigo lo eclipsaba completamente. Y sin ver lo que tenía delante de sus narices hasta que lo ha perdido… No sabe cuánto le compadezco, Weasley.

—Al menos, tengo amigos, _señor_. No estoy seguro de que _otros_ puedan decir lo mismo.

Severus estrechó los ojos hasta que no fueron más que dos rendijas.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?— preguntó en un susurro tan suave como amenazador.

Si el joven se lo hubiera pensado unos instantes, quizá las palabras elegidas no habrían sido las que finalmente salieron por su boca. El enfado, así como la humillación, borraron toda huella de pensamiento racional en su cabeza.

—Que puede que tenga razón: Harry es famoso, y toda la gente lo adora por ser quien _finalmente_ derrotó a Lord Vol…— cogió aire— demort. Pero no es culpa suya. Harry es mi amigo por encima de su fama. ¿Cuántos amigos tiene usted… _señor_?

Severus frunció los labios sin pronunciar palabra.

—No hay nadie, ¿verdad? No sólo no tiene amigos, sino que siempre ha sido despreciado por todo el mundo. ¿Cuánta gente hay, aún hoy, que confíe en usted? ¿Cuánta?

Ron sintió que el hechizo desaparecía, y eso le permitió ponerse en pie sin dejar de hablar y sin perder de vista la varita de Severus, que seguía apuntándolo. «_¿Tan rabioso está que se ha olvidado de mantener el hechizo?_».

—Está solo. Siempre lo ha estado, incluso cuando la madre de Harry…

A la vez que Ron se interrumpía, algo chispeó en los ojos de Severus. «_¡No! A ella no. No te atrevas a mentarla, Weasley. ¡Ni se te ocurra usar eso contra mí o…!_».

—No, ella tampoco está, ¿verdad? Usted también se da cuenta de que si alguna vez _pareció estar_, fue porque le tenía lástima, y por eso…

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, Weasley— murmuró Severus, con las mandíbulas tan apretadas que parecía que se le iban a partir—, detendrás tu discurso ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quería que _hablásemos_? La madre de Harry es un tema tan bueno como cualquier otro— hizo una breve pausa, esperando que el profesor dijese algo. Sentía un placer macabro al provocarlo de esa manera, y más sabiendo que acababa de dar con su talón de Aquiles—. Pero ella se fue, ¿no es cierto? Lo cambió por James, el padre de Harry, porque vio quién iba a ser capaz de hacerla feliz. Y Hermione también lo hará.

Al oír eso, esa estúpida comparación establecida entre los dos grandes amores de su vida, sintió que su brazo tomaba vida propia y se agitaba. Y, al segundo siguiente, el pelirrojo de pie frente a él era lanzado hacia la estantería llena de frascos que había detrás y se estrellaba con gran estrépito. Como pólvora en llamas, se abalanzó sobre él y lo cogió del cuello, obligándolo a que lo mirase. Varios frascos se habían caído al suelo por el golpe y se habían hecho pedazos, mientras que otros eran sujetos por la espalda magullada de Ron.

—Te lo advertí, Weasley— dijo Severus en un susurro apenas audible—. Si juegas con fuego, te acabas quemando.

El pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada, intentando ocultar el dolor que le había provocado el choque contra el mueble lleno de vidrios y no ahogarse con su propia saliva bajo el agarre del profesor de Pociones.

—Póngase como le dé la gana— contestó el chico sin voz, clavándole los ojos a Snape con una mezcla de satisfacción y desprecio—, pero si reacciona así, sabe que es porque tengo razón. Hermione se dará cuenta de lo que es usted y huirá de su lado. Vendrá a mis brazos, de donde nunca debió marcharse. Y será entonces cuando lo miraré y sabré que las cosas son como tienen que ser.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, mequetrefe insolente, porque no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo!

—Le duele imaginárselo, ¿no? Le duele porque es verdad. Le duele porque sabe que tarde o temprano ocurrirá.

— ¡BASTA!— exclamó Severus colocando su varita en el cuello de Ron, haciendo que éste enmudeciera.

Lo fulminó con sus negras pupilas durante unos segundos, respirando entrecortadamente por la agitación. Ron sabía que había sobrepasado el límite del profesor, y que cualquier movimiento que realizara a continuación, desencadenaría una erupción del diez en cualquier escala. Y, aunque nunca había sido un suicida, esa idea se le hacía algo más que atractiva.

—Basta— repitió Severus en voz muy baja, intentando contener los hechizos que le suplicaban a gritos en los oídos que los dejase salir de su varita.

—O si no, ¿qué? ¿Va a torturarme? ¿Me matará como hizo con tantos otros? Ella nunca se lo perdonaría…

La punta de la varita de Severus se iluminó como una antorcha, y de no ser por unos suaves toques en la puerta, le habría hecho a Ron algo más que una leve quemadura justo al lado del mentón. El profesor soltó lentamente el cuello del pelirrojo, sin dejar de apuntarlo, tanto con su varita como con sus ojos. Se irguió todo lo que pudo, convirtiendo su cara en una máscara de frialdad. Ron se sorprendió contra lo que le habría gustado de la capacidad del hombre para esconder el odio y la desesperación con los que lo había estado mirando un momento antes.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó Snape con sequedad, alegrándose interiormente de que alguien hubiese interrumpido su _conversación_ con Ronald Weasley.

—Astoria Greengrass, profesor Snape. Necesito hablar con usted— se oyó a través de la puerta.

Severus recogió todos los frascos del suelo con un rápido movimiento de varita y los colocó perfectamente en la recién reparada estantería donde estaban antes de caerse, y de la que Ron no se había movido.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y dejó paso a una joven morena y pálida, de pelo liso y lacio y mirada inteligente.

—Perdón por molestarlo, profesor. No sabía que estaba reunido.

—Mi… _reunión_ con el señor Weasley ha concluido, señorita Greengrass. Puede pasar.

Ron, entendiendo lo que eso significaba, se agachó a coger sus cosas, que se habían quedado al lado de la puerta, mientras un involuntario quejido se escapaba de sus labios.

—Espero que le haya quedado claro todo lo que hemos _hablado_, señor Weasley. No sería de mi gusto tener que reunirme con usted de nuevo por este… _pequeño_ asunto.

Ron lo miró con rabia. Ya no había nada que hacer. Esa batalla estaba perdida. «_Pero no creas que has ganado la guerra, hijo de puta. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar_». Y salió del despacho.

Astoria tomó asiento entonces, azorada.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba?— oyó que le preguntaba Severus con voz suave.

—Verá, profesor, siento molestarlo con algo así, pero es un asunto que me tiene bastante desesperada, y no sabía a quién más acudir.

Snape la contempló sin decir nada, dándole a entender su silencio como una invitación a que continuara.

— ¿Usted… ha… ha tenido noticias de… Stefan Stapleton últimamente?

Severus se sorprendió de que fuese eso precisamente lo que había ido a preguntarle la chica. La observó un momento, pensativo.

—Es que no he sabido nada de él desde Navidades. Sólo contestó a la primera carta que le envié y… Bueno, como él me remitió a usted en su respuesta, yo…

El profesor rememoró el momento en que había contestado a la carta de Astoria, que había llegado un par de días después de la del joven Draco Malfoy. Se había esforzado por parecer indiferente ante su suerte, y creía haber dejado claro que no quería recibir más correspondencia de nadie de Hogwarts, pero Astoria había seguido escribiéndole, al parecer, empecinada en hallar una respuesta que nunca más llegaría.

—El señor Stapleton está bien, señorita Greengrass. Él tuvo que abandonar el colegio por cuestiones familiares y…

—Sí, lo sé, eso me dijo. Pero no sé por qué no me contesta. Quiero decir, que con un simple "_Estoy bien_" me conformaría.

Suspiró.

—Entiéndame, profesor, él era mi amigo. Lo hecho de menos.

Algo en esas palabras lo conmovió demasiado. Se dijo que estaría ligado a la conversación que acababa de tener con el más joven de los varones Weasley y a su _apreciación_ de que nunca había tenido un solo amigo en el mundo. Le alegró comprobar que Astoria sí se consideraba amiga suya.

Ante la mirada ruborizada que le dedicaba la chica, él se permitió una leve sonrisa, e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

—No se preocupe. El señor Stapleton ya me advirtió que en algún momento acudiría a mí.

Astoria sonrió, sorprendida y agradecida a partes iguales porque el profesor acabase de mostrarse tan inusitadamente abierto y amable.

—También le pregunté a Luna Lovegood, pero me dijo que tampoco sabía nada.

Severus sonrió para sí. Claro, Luna no había tenido ninguna necesidad de ponerse en contacto con él para saber de Stapleton porque ya sabía que estaba bien y que no existía ningún Stapleton.

—La señorita Lovegood también vino a preguntarme hace algún tiempo— se inventó, manteniendo su gesto serio—. Y, lamentablemente, tuve que decirle lo mismo que a usted: El señor Stapleton no volverá nunca más a Hogwarts.

Astoria suspiró con tristeza, observando con mirada perdida su regazo. Severus la contempló sin expresión, sintiéndose verdaderamente mezquino por ocultarle la verdad a una chica que acababa de autodenominarse _su amiga_, pero no creía que saberlo fuera a ayudarla mucho. Aun así, no le gustaba verla abatida, e intentó aliviar su malestar con lo siguiente que dijo.

—De todos modos, no se preocupe. Le transmitiré su inquietud al señor Stapleton en mi próxima misiva. Será él quien decida lo que hacer después con esa información.

La mirada de la joven se iluminó, y no pudo contener una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Necesitaba algo más?

—No, no… Esto es más de lo que esperaba. Muchas gracias, profesor Snape.

Y, levantándose, se dirigió a la puerta por la que, minutos antes, había abandonado Ron el despacho.

—Señorita Greengrass…

— ¿Sí?— preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

—Nada, es sólo… Espero que deje en buen lugar a Slytherin en sus ÉXTASIS. Buena suerte.

—Sí, gracias, profesor.

Y salió del despacho. Severus observó la puerta cerrándose y respiró hondo. En realidad, su pregunta iba más encaminada a saber cómo le iban las cosas en su relación con Draco, pero en el último momento había concluido que no era una buena idea. Ya lo averiguaría de otro modo.

También se alegró de haberle deseado suerte. Esa chica no podía imaginarse lo agradecido que estaba por haber interrumpido un momento tan tenso entre Weasley y él. La imagen del muchacho retándolo no se le iba de la cabeza. Había estado a punto de perder los papeles por completo. Sólo la llegada de Astoria había impedido que convirtiera al mejor amigo de Potter en cenizas. Se preguntó si aguantaría una reunión más con Ron en esos mismos términos. Masajeó con los dedos su puente nasal, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. «_Si tenemos que volver a reunirnos, Weasley, ve rezando todo lo que sepas_».

* * *

Hermione se levantó de golpe del sillón en el que se hallaba embutida al ver entrar a Ron en la sala común arrastrando los pies. No le pasó desapercibida ni su cara de derrota ni la nueva quemadura cerca de su barbilla. Rogó interiormente que se lo hubiera hecho entrenando al quidditch, pero sabía que eso era algo más que poco probable.

El chico respondió con una mueca a su mirada de preocupación y se dirigió a los dormitorios. Y Hermione lo dejó ir, porque sabía que no era una buena idea hablar con él después de que él hubiera estado hablando con Severus. «_¡Es verdad! Severus…_». Supuso que ése era un buen momento para ir a pedirle unas cuantas explicaciones que sabía que le debía. Le dio la espalda a su amigo, resuelta a hacer eso, cuando la voz furiosa de Ron la hizo pararse en seco.

— ¿Vas a decirle a tu _novio_ que acabo de mirarte?

— ¿Perdona?

—No, lo decía porque, como veo que lo compartís _todo_, a lo mejor le interesaba saber también _esto_. Te faltó tiempo para ir a contarle lo que pasó, ¿verdad? Te dio tanto miedo que necesitaste buscar a alguien que te defendiera del _Ogro_ Weasley, ¿no?

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! No tenías las suficientes agallas para enfrentarte a mí, y por eso fuiste corriendo a contárselo. Y me pusiste a su merced, me… traicionaste, Hermione.

— ¿Que yo te…?— se escandalizó la chica, abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos—. Sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho Severus, te lo ganaste a pulso.

— ¿Ah, sí? No, pues decirme no me ha dicho mucho…

Se dio la vuelta y le enseñó a Hermione su camiseta rota por algunas partes, y cuando la miró de nuevo, levantó el mentón y señaló la quemadura.

—Como verás, tu _novio _ ha tenido algo más que palabras conmigo.

Hermione miró las heridas de Ron horrorizada. Se resistía a creer que Severus hubiera sido capaz de dañar a un amigo suyo, a alguien que sabía que a Hermione le importaba tanto…

—Él no… Él nunca…— balbuceó la chica sin poder apartar los ojos de la cara de su amigo.

— ¿Él nunca? ¡Por favor, Hermione! ¡Fue un maldito mortífago! Ha hecho cosas mil veces peores que ésta. ¿De qué te extrañas? ¿Creías conocerlo? Pues mira, mira lo bien que lo conoces— le gritó, volviendo a enseñarle su espalda.

Hermione se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y salió corriendo de la sala común. Ron la observó desaparecer por entre el hueco del retrato y sonrió de modo sombrío. «_La quaffle está ahora en tu tejado, murciélago. A ver cómo la sacas de ahí sin romperte los dientes_». Y subió las escaleras para curarse las heridas y regodearse en su dolor y en la _casi segura_ discusión que se avecinaba entre los _tortolitos_.

* * *

Unos toques en la puerta le hicieron levantar la cabeza del pergamino en el que llevaba un rato concentrado. Estaba intentando componer una respuesta creíble a la promesa que le había hecho a Astoria, y no había dejado de borrar y volver a añadir frases una y otra vez, contrastándolas, desencantándose de ellas, buscando algunas nuevas con las que sustituirlas…

—Adelante.

No le sorprendió demasiado ver aparecer a Hermione por el hueco de la puerta, pero le inquietó su cara de funeral, y se dijo que acababan de llegar las consecuencias de sus actos de unas horas antes.

—Hola— la saludó mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Al darse la vuelta, lo miró a los ojos, sin molestarse en devolverle el saludo. Se cruzó de brazos sin alterar su expresión, y Severus pensó que se había quedado muda hasta que la oyó pronunciar en voz muy baja:

— ¿Por qué?

Se había esperado esa pregunta. Era la que la chica tenía que hacer, y supo de inmediato a qué se refería: no a nada en concreto, sino al cúmulo de cosas que habían pasado. Ese "por qué" encerraba detrás un _¿Por qué me hiciste Legeremancia esta mañana?_, y también un _¿Por qué Ron ha llegado hecho un trapo a la sala común de Gryffindor?_— no le había costado mucho deducir que el pelirrojo, en un acto de inmadurez suprema, iría a restregarle a su amiga _todo el daño_ que su malvado profesor de Pociones le había hecho—, e incluso un _¿Por qué te has atrevido a violar mi confianza en ti?_ Y cómo contestar a cualquiera de ellas… Lo más sencillo en una circunstancia así era intentar ganar tiempo, así que optó por lo más obvio:

—"Por qué", ¿qué?

— ¿Por qué… todo?— contestó la muchacha sin apartar los ojos de él.

— ¿Todo?— preguntó Severus con una ceja alzada—. Suponía que me tenías en alta estima, Granger, pero de ahí a creer que puedo explicar el porqué de _todo_…

—Deja de intentar hacerte el gracioso, Severus— lo cortó ella, apretando los puños en un gesto que al profesor no le pasó desapercibido.

Borró la sonrisa sarcástica que había esbozado, mientras la veía acercarse a su mesa a paso lento.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Creí que habíamos dejado claro lo que opinaba acerca del empleo _contra_ mí de tus malas artes legeremantes…

Severus no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movió.

— ¿Y qué hay de lo de no hacerles daño a mis amigos?

—En ningún momento hablamos nada parecido.

— ¡Has herido a Ron, Severus!— exclamó la chica, ignorando su comentario anterior—. No sólo violas mi intimidad, sino que encima lastimas a uno de mis mejores amigos. ¿Qué opinión podría merecerme una actitud así?

—No habría hecho falta la Legeremancia si me hubieras contado desde el principio lo que te pasaba.

— ¡Por Merlín, Severus! Es que no quería que lo supieras. ¿No puedes entender que a lo mejor quería ignorar lo que pasó y borrarlo de mi mente? No quería darle más importancia de la que tenía…

—Que yo recuerde, ese… _insignificante_ asunto se refiere al hecho de que tu _mejor amigo_ te besara a la fuerza.

A Hermione no le costó mucho identificar el tono amenazante en la voz de Severus. No había elevado el volumen ni un ápice, pero ésta había cambiado.

—Es una… lástima que yo no lo considere tan… insignificante— añadió el profesor pausadamente, sin dejar de mirar a la joven a los ojos.

— ¡Pero lo es! Ron está confundido. Es lógico que haga cosas que…

—No, Granger, no, tu amiguito pelirrojo _no_ está confundido. Es más, sabe muy bien lo que hace. No tardó en demostrarlo durante la conversación que tuvimos…

— ¿Estás insinuando que Ron se comporta así a propósito? ¿Que es una mala persona?

—Yo no tengo el poder para juzgar quién es buena persona o quién deja de serlo, pero sí que me gustaría poder abrirte los ojos en lo referente a esa imagen de santurrón que tienes de Weasley.

— ¡Puede que no sea un santurrón, pero es mi amigo! ¡Lo es desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú! Y lo quiero, ¿vale? Y me duele verlo así, y no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos como me gustaría… Me he embarcado en una locura, pero no por ello voy a dejarlos, ni a él ni a Harry.

—Los tienes idealizados— insistió Severus, con fingido deje aburrido, intentando borrar de su mente ese "_no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos como me gustaría"_—. Lógico, teniendo en cuenta que fueron los primeros en aceptarte a pesar de saber que eras la _Señorita Sabelotodo_, y que venías de ser constantemente rechazada en tu estúpido colegio muggle.

Hermione encajó este comentario como un puñetazo en el estómago. Un puñetazo que había empezado a humedecer sus ojos, pero contra el que se empeñó en luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Puede que así fuera al principio, pero no por ello dejan de ser mis amigos— se levantó y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpetazo, inclinándose hacia delante y sin dejar de mirar a Snape a los ojos—. ¡Daría mi vida por ellos, Severus!

—Qué enternecedor…— contestó el profesor, secándose una lágrima inexistente—. ¿Puedo aplaudir ya o todavía queda parte de la exposición melodramática?

Hermione no pudo contenerse y le dio una sonora bofetada con el dorso de la mano derecha. No sabía por qué lo había hecho— le había dicho cosas mucho más ofensivas en otras ocasiones—, pero en ese instante sentía que su ánimo estaba al rojo vivo, y que la más mínima gota podía hacer salir humo.

Severus la miró sorprendido durante un instante, pero al siguiente su entrecejo se había fruncido y observaba a Hermione con una mezcla de rabia y consternación.

—Tú siempre los has odiado, tanto a Harry como a Ron— dijo la chica con voz temblorosa, aún intentando recuperarse de lo que acababa de hacer—, y te has aprovechado de mi debilidad por ti para encontrar algo que no quería enseñarte y dañar a uno de ellos.

— ¿Crees— susurró Severus, levantándose también y adoptando la misma posición que Hermione, pero frente a ella— que si perdí la paciencia con Weasley, fue por…?

— ¿La paciencia?— lo interrumpió la chica, sorprendida e indignada a partes iguales—. Severus, Ron me enseñó cómo tenía la espalda, y también la quemadura de la barbilla. Eso no es perder la paciencia… ¿Qué pudo decirte para que reaccionaras con tanta violencia?

—Eso no viene al caso— se evadió Severus, reticente a explicar que todo había empezado con una mención a la madre de Harry.

— ¿Que no…? ¿Y qué es lo que viene al caso, Severus? ¿Viene al caso que yo me quede sin una explicación que claramente merezco?

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

—Créeme tú a mí: Sí quiero.

Severus sopesó las consecuencias que traería el decírselo o no, y aunque seguía pensando que lo mejor era callar, tanta decisión en Hermione le hizo ver que tal vez debería intentar ser sincero por una vez.

— ¿Acaso se metió con tu aspecto? ¿Te insultó? ¿Dijo algo contra mí?

—Comentó algo acerca de la madre de Potter que no me gustó.

A Hermione se le abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa. Ahí estaba, una vez más. ¿Había dicho que quería saberlo? Pues no, se retractaba: Ojalá Severus la hubiese mentido, porque en ese momento sintió que su estómago se descolgaba y se quedaba balanceándose a la altura de los tobillos. Sabía que si había sido tan madura como para decir que quería saberlo, tendría que serlo también para asumirlo, pero no era tan fácil. No pudo evitar que su dolor se reflejase en su frase siguiente.

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había imaginado? Lily, la incombustible Lily…

—Te lo advertí— repuso Severus seriamente.

—Pues aunque me duela, prefiero saberlo a seguir pensando que…— se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar.

Se dio la vuelta ante el llanto inminente que amenazaba con desbordarse por sus mejillas, reticente a que él la viera llorar una vez más.

— ¿A seguir pensando… qué?— preguntó Severus a su espalda, en un tono de fingida ignorancia que no hizo sino enfurecer más a Hermione.

— ¡A seguir pensando que realmente me quieres cuando la única que se mantiene intacta en tu memoria es tu querida Lily!

Y echó a correr fuera del despacho, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas, que resbalaron por su rostro hasta mojar su túnica.

Severus la observó con impotencia. ¿Es que esa chica era tonta? ¿A qué venía esa estupidez de "_la incombustible Lily_"? ¿Podía ser posible que todavía albergase dudas acerca de sus sentimientos por ella? Furioso, cogió el tintero con el que intentaba escribir la respuesta a Astoria y lo lanzó contra la puerta, destrozándolo y salpicando todo de tinta. Acto seguido, salió corriendo detrás de la chica.

* * *

Hermione no paró de correr desde que salió del despacho del profesor de Pociones. No miró atrás ni una sola vez, ni saludó a quienes se cruzaron en su camino, conocidos o desconocidos. Y no entendió por qué sus piernas habían parado, desobedeciendo sus órdenes cerebrales, cuando lo único que ella quería era correr y correr hasta desfallecer del agotamiento. Por eso le sorprendió sentir una fuerte mano en torno a su brazo, y ser bruscamente girada para chocarse contra unos ojos poderosamente incendiados. Severus la había alcanzado, y aún no entendía cómo. Notó que el profesor la agarraba por los hombros y la obligaba a mirarlo fijamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, obviamente a causa del esfuerzo que había supuesto la carrera por medio Hogwarts. Tras mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que no había nadie cerca, tornó sus ojos a los de él.

— ¿Qué pretendías huyendo así de mí?—preguntó con la voz cortada por su falta de aliento—. Da igual porque, fueran cuales fueran tus intenciones, no te vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me escuches.

Hermione lo miró, aún incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

— ¡Eres una niña estúpida, Granger!— bufó, exasperado por no saber cómo calmar el llanto de ella—. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo? Sí, en su día estuve muy enamorado de Lily Evans, y lo estuve hasta hace no mucho de su recuerdo. Veinte años, Hermione, creyendo amar a la imagen idealizada de algo que nunca existió. ¿Me sirve eso como excusa para que me moleste, al menos un _poco_, que alguien como Weasley hable de ella en mi presencia sin saber cómo fueron las cosas realmente?

La chica asintió levemente, prácticamente de forma automática, sin poder retirar sus ojos de los del hombre que tenía en frente, y que estaba tan fuera de sí que casi no parecía él.

—Lo cual no significa— continuó, cambiando el tono a ése sedoso que tan nerviosa ponía a Hermione— que ahora, hoy por hoy, no me moleste por otros… motivos totalmente desligados del romanticismo.

Hermione soltó un respingo al sentir que Severus la empujaba hacia el muro que tenía a su espalda y la retenía entre éste y su propio cuerpo.

—Porque el romanticismo está, por más que me reviente admitirlo, insufrible sabelotodo mía, ligado a otra cosa. A una personita insoportablemente irritante, capaz de acabar con la paciencia del mismísimo santo Job. Porque es así. Porque no puede ser de otra manera.

La chica cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él apoyaba la frente sobre la suya y aspiraba hondo. Subió las manos lentamente y las colocó en el pecho del profesor.

— ¿Cuándo te va a quedar claro que eres lo más importante que tengo? ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo? ¿Acaso vas a superarme en inseguridad?

Hermione sonrió, sonrojada.

—Eres realmente tonta, Hermione Granger— ronroneó el profesor contra su oído, erizándole cada vello del cuerpo.

Ya estaba, ya lo había conseguido, y ni siquiera había mencionado una sola palabra de disculpa por _todo_ lo que había pasado esa mañana, incluyendo el incidente con Ron. Había conseguido que lo perdonara quedando ella como la idiota de la situación. Y no le importaba nada.

—Severus…

—Chist, no digas nada.

—… Te quiero.

Snape se rió entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre la frente de Hermione. Respiró hondo.

—Niña tonta…

Giró un poco la cabeza, sin separar su frente de la de ella, y buscó sus labios a tientas. Hermione intentó girarse también, pero el la detuvo en cuanto vio que se iban a separar sus cabezas.

—No… te… muevas, Granger.

Ella obedeció, conteniendo una sonrisa traviesa. Le parecía increíble volver a estar con él como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no acabaran de discutir acaloradamente en su despacho. Definitivamente, ese hombre hacía con ella lo que quería.

—Así mucho mejor— oyó que decía Severus, volviendo a inclinarse de otra manera, intentando alcanzar su boca y quedándose muy cerca esta vez. Hermione no tuvo más que subir un centímetro la barbilla para llegar al fruto anhelado.

Severus aceptó entonces la libertad de movimientos de sus cabezas, y la abrazó con toda la longitud de sus brazos. Ella le rodeó el cuello a su vez, hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo cercano a la nuca y pegándolo a sí tanto como pudo.

No había aire. No podía respirar. Todo el universo se reducía a un solo lugar: una única boca, un único tacto, un único olor… Sus mejillas ardían y sus sienes palpitaban, a un ritmo constante, intérpretes de la dulce melodía que suponía el nombre de la persona amada. No era más que un beso, pero ERA más que un beso… Una nueva demostración, una nueva promesa… Una reafirmación de su amor por el otro. Y habría sido perfecto. Lo habría sido si en ese momento no se hubiera abierto la puerta que estaba al lado de la pared en la que Hermione permanecía apoyada. Un sorprendido Godric Wellman observó la escena con estupefacción.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Severus y Hermione se separaron bruscamente, sonrojados, alterados y sin apenas aliento. Había sido un momento tan profundo que se habían olvidado por un momento de que había una realidad a la que debían regresar.

* * *

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Siento la tardanza, pero este capítulo no ha resultado muy fácil de escribir. Ha habido partes en las que me he estrujado la cabeza como si fuera una naranja- aunque no lo parezca-, así que espero que el total no sea demasiado desastroso. (Si lo es, por favor, decídmelo).**

**Ron más salvaje y mezquino que nunca (pobrecillo, con lo buen chico que es), Severus y Hermione que acaban de superar una nueva crisis y Wellman que se ha encontrado con todo el pastel en las narices... ¿Cómo será su reacción? Más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Y lo de los comentarios... Jeje, no sé que más decir para disculparme, pero prometo que serán contestados. ¡Doy mi palabra como buena Gryffindor que soy! :)**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

**pD: No sé si os habíais enterado, pero Alan Rickman y Emma Thompson han hecho una nueva película juntos ("The Song of Lunch"). Si no habéis visto todavía el póster oficial, os recomiendo que lo busquéis, porque es alucinante.**


	43. Sentimientos

**_Cap. 43: Sentimientos_**

—Profesor Wellman...— se le escapó a Hermione, mirando fijamente al hombre estático frente a ellos.

—Buenas tardes... a los dos— respondió éste, pasando su mirada sorprendida de la joven Gryffindor a Snape.

Severus lo miró sin moverse, en parte molesto por haber sido interrumpido cuando estaba tan entretenido, en parte intrigado por cómo reaccionaría el _guaperas_ amiguito de Dumbledore tras haberlo visto dándose _algo más que _un beso con Hermione.

—Lo siento por haber interrumpido un momento tan... intenso, pero iba al Gran Comedor a disfrutar de un agradable almuerzo.

— ¿Y a qué esperas?— contestó Severus desafiante, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sólo a recuperarme de la sorpresa. No sabía que se toleraran según qué... actitudes aquí, en Hogwarts. Tenía el colegio por algo más que un picadero.

Snape chirrió los dientes sin separar sus negras pupilas de las de Wellman.

—Al final va a resultar cierto eso de que la primavera, la sangre altera...

Lo había dicho en un tono extraño, muy poco frecuente en él. Severus alzó una ceja, sarcástico, a la vez que Hermione empezaba a balbucear:

—Esto... Profesor Wellman, verá...

—No se esfuerce, señorita Granger. No es usted precisamente quien tiene que dar las explicaciones— la cortó él bruscamente, observando a su colega con un aire más que retador.

—A ti no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación, Wellman. Este asunto no es de tu incumbencia.

—Puede que no de la mía, pero quizás al profesor Dumbledore le gustaría saber a lo que se dedican algunos de sus profesores cuando creen que nadie los ve.

—Dumbledore sabe cómo están las cosas desde hace meses— respondió Severus, tragándose casi con desatascador el cúmulo de insultos que se le habían acumulado en la boca tras escuchar la velada acusación de _pervertido_ en las palabras del otro profesor—. Pero tal vez le interese saber que tú te has enterado. Así tendrá otro aliado más en mi contra.

—No haría falta ser aliado de Dumbledore para estar en contra de _esto_. Es algo tan...

— ¿Tan...? No creo que tú seas precisamente el más indicado para hablar de este asunto, Wellman.

El profesor de DCAO despegó los labios lentamente, pensando en si Severus se referiría a lo que era imposible que se refiriera.

—Es algo fuera de lugar, sucio, bajo...

— ¡Ya basta!— exclamó Snape con autoridad, fulminándolo con la mirada—. La señorita Granger no tiene por qué aguantar ninguna escenita de este estilo. Si a ti no te importa cómo se sienta, a mí sí.

Godric lo miró impertérrito. El profesor de Pociones se volvió hacia la chica, a la que todavía tenía agarrada por la cintura, ignorándolo por completo.

—Hermione, vete a comer. Seguiremos _hablando_ más tarde.

La joven Gryffindor no se atrevió a replicar, intuyendo que a lo que _casi_ le acababa de ordenar Severus no existía réplica posible. Asintió lentamente un par de veces, mirando con tribulación al profesor de DCAO, y ya se disponía a obedecer cuando Snape, como ella misma había hecho una semana antes, la asió con firmeza por la cintura y la besó con fiereza y pasión durante un momento.

Wellman dio un respingo y volvió a entrar en su despacho sin decir nada más. Severus sonrió, aún pegado a los labios de Hermione. Sabía que hacer eso había sido una soberana estupidez, pero no había podido resistirse. La satisfacción que le había producido molestar a Wellman había justificado con creces todos los riesgos.

—No sé si eso ha sido muy prudente— comentó Hermione cuando se separaron, poniendo voz a sus pensamientos.

—Pero sí gratificante— respondió el profesor con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer, Snape!— exclamó en voz baja Hermione, acercándose un poco para que sólo él la escuchara—. O sea, estás sin hablarme durante una semana por hacer lo mismo, y yo tengo que quedarme satisfecha porque para ti haya sido _gratificante_ molestar al profesor Wellman.

—No compares a un mentecato como Wellman con el mago más poderoso del mundo, Granger.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero acabó sonriendo.

—Eres imposible.

—Haces bien en haberte dado cuenta por fin. ¡Anda, vete a comer! No veremos esta noche.

— ¿Tú no vienes?

—No, tengo que aclarar un punto pendiente con Wellman.

La chica miró alrededor y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

—Procura no chuparle toda la sangre, Murciélago— le susurró al lado de la oreja.

Acto seguido lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla y se escabulló de sus brazos.

—Me pagarás esas ofensas, Granger— le oyó decir mientras echaba a correr.

Severus miró un momento el pasillo por el que Hermione acababa de desaparecer y después se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta del despacho del profesor de DCAO. Dio un paso al frente y, sin molestarse en llamar, la abrió y traspuso el umbral.

* * *

—Ron, deberías decírselo a Dumbledore. Snape ha actuado como lo hacían los Carrow durante su mandato de terror— comentó su hermana mientras lo observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí, por muy fuerte que fuera vuestra discusión, no tenía derecho a agredirte físicamente.

—Da igual, chicos. No quiero quedar como el acusica que no sabe resolver sus propios asuntos.

—No se trata de eso, Ron, sino de que entraste al despacho de Snape en perfectas condiciones y saliste malherido.

—Lo que me extraña es que Snape perdiera el control así— dijo Harry pensativo—. No es propio de él dejar al descubierto sus emociones. En contadas ocasiones lo he visto fuera de sí, y fue por cosas muy fuertes...

En esos momentos llegó Hermione y se sentó al lado de Ginny. Sus tres amigos la miraron, hasta que la pelirroja se lanzó a comentar en un susurro:

—Oye, le podías decir a tu novio que se cortase un poco, ¿no?

— ¿Perdón?— se sorprendió Hermione.

—Que mira cómo ha dejado a Ron. Se ha pasado tres pueblos, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno... creo que Ron tampoco estuvo muy fino— repuso ella, mirando con intensidad a su amigo—. ¿O es que restregarle a Severus el tema de la madre de Harry os parece muy delicado y correcto?

El pelirrojo enrojeció un tanto, a la vez que su mejor amigo y su hermana se tornaban a mirarlo.

— ¿Tú hiciste eso, Ron?— preguntó Ginny con la boca semi abierta.

—Él me provocó— se defendió él.

— ¿De mi madre? Ron, tú no sabes qué pasó entre ellos. Tú no has visto sus recuerdos como yo. No puedes tocar un tema así porque no tienes ni idea.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. ¿Hubierais preferido que me dejase pisotear?

—No te trata de eso, Ron— le dijo Hermione con seriedad—. Se trata de que él se reunió contigo por lo que pasó entre nosotros en la sala común y tú...

—Un momento, un momento— se metió Ginny, interrumpiendo a su amiga—. ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó entre vosotros en la sala común?

Hermione miró a Ron durante un instante, sopesando mentalmente si debía decirlo o no.

—Ron me... besó a la fuerza.

A Ginny se le escapó un bufido de indignación.

— ¿Que hiciste qué?— pregunto Harry con sorpresa.

—No pude contenerme— se excusó el pelirrojo, con la mirada gacha—, pero luego Hermione fue corriendo a contárselo al maldito Murciélago de los...

— ¡Ya te dije que yo no se lo conté!

—Sí, claro... Lo supo por inspiración divina, ¡no te jode!

—Él...— empezó Hermione, dispuesta a contestar, pero no pudo continuar.

Tampoco quería dejar en mal lugar a Severus. El asunto de la Legeremancia era algo a resolver entre los dos. Para su desgracia, Harry pareció leerle el pensamiento y comentó.

—Bueno, Snape tiene otros métodos, ¿no? Quiero decir, que es un buen legeremante y...

— ¿Te leyó la mente y aun así lo defiendes?— estalló Ron, levantándose de golpe.

— ¡Lo defiendo porque lo quiero!— exclamó Hermione, poniéndose en pie también—. ¿Te ha quedado claro, Ronald Weasley?

Bastantes personas del Gran Comedor se habían girado a mirarlos. Ron la fulminó con sus ojos durante unos segundos más y después salió a grandes zancadas del lugar. Hermione suspiró derrotada y volvió a sentarse, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro, ejerciendo una suave presión, a la vez que miraba a Harry con preocupación.

* * *

Severus distinguió la gran silueta de Godric Wellman recortada sobre una de las ventanas en cuanto entró en el despacho. El profesor estaba de espaldas, y no parecía haberse enterado de la intrusión de su compañero.

— ¿Necesitas añadir algo a lo que ya he visto?— preguntó sin moverse para mirar a Snape—. Porque si no es así, te ruego que te marches.

—Sólo he entrado para repetirte lo que te dije ahí fuera: lo que haya entre Hermione Granger y yo no es de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Eso crees?

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto, Wellman? ¿Esta situación te trae recuerdos, quizás?

Aun de espaldas, los ojos de Godric se abrieron desorbitadamente. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez! Esa mención a algo... ¡Pero era imposible! ¿Cómo podía saber él que...?

—No sé de qué me hablas— mintió sin demasiado convencimiento.

— ¿Ah, no? Tal vez me esté confundiendo entonces— comentó Severus, en un tono que no hacía sino recalcar su seguridad—. Discúlpame, pero me había venido a la mente cierto escándalo con una profesora de Estudios Muggles, que se produjo poco antes de que yo entrara a trabajar aquí. Elisabeth Learmonth, creo que se llamaba...

Por cómo se crisparon los hombros del profesor de DCAO, Severus supo enseguida que había dado en el clavo. Recordaba perfectamente el escándalo: _Se descubre relación entre profesora y alumno. Elisabeth Learmonth, bajo la presión del Comité de Padres de Alumnos, deja su cargo como maestra de Estudios Muggles. El alumno, cuyo nombre se mantendrá oculto debido a su minoría de edad, cursará su último año en el colegio, sin que recaiga sobre él ningún tipo de consecuencia por lo ocurrido_. Dumbledore había acallado rápidamente los rumores, pero no había podido evitar que la prensa y la opinión pública se ensañaran con Elisabeth, y la pobre desgraciada, después de terminar con el alumno y dejar Hogwarts, con toda su carrera y su vida hundidas, había aparecido colgada en una de las habitaciones del Caldero Chorreante. Y luego estaban las habladurías callejeras. Al parecer, la rata de Mundungus Fletcher se la había encontrado pocos días antes de su muerte, en medio de una horrible borrachera, y le había servido de paño de lágrimas. Y entre sus sollozos y las palabras arrastradas por su lengua alcoholizada, Mundungus había podido distinguir un nombre... _Godric... Mi Godric... ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?_ Severus lo había escuchado cuando él también estaba en el peor momento de su vida, mientras el impresentable ladrón se lo contaba entre risas a otros compañeros de profesión.

Luego entró a trabajar en Hogwarts, en el momento en que Albus recomendaba a un alumno brillante para que lo aceptaran en la Academia de Aurores, y también se llamaba Godric... Relacionar ambos hechos no le supuso ningún esfuerzo. No había demasiada gente que se llamase "Godric" en esos días. Lo que nunca pensó fue que esa información, que él mismo había elaborado por mero entretenimiento, le fuera a ser útil en algún momento.

— ¡Basta, Severus!— exclamó Wellman, girando la cabeza a un lado.

Se dio la vuelta despacio, con los ojos hechos lumbre. Snape acababa de traer a la luz un nombre proveniente de su pasado más oscuro, y la herida que ya creía cerrada se había abierto de nuevo.

— ¿Te lo dijo Albus?— preguntó, aún reticente a creer que el director lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera.

—No.

— Entonces, ¿cómo...?

—No tuve más que atar cabos. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

—Al parecer, sí. Nadie me había hablado del tema desde...— hizo una pausa, como si se le hubiera formado un nudo en la garganta y le fuera imposible continuar— la muerte de Elisabeth.

Severus no dijo nada. Observó cómo el hombre frente a él suspiraba derrotado y se sentaba en su escritorio. Él se quedó de pie, estático, rígido.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no hablo de ello, que muchas veces me descubro pensando en ello como si se hubiera tratado de un mal sueño. Elisabeth...

—Wellman— lo cortó Severus, viendo que lo que venía a continuación era una charla de desahogo espiritual que no le importaba lo más mínimo—. No me interesa lo que pasó. Eso es asunto tuyo y, en todo caso, lo era de ella. Yo sólo he entrado para decirte que no te entrometas en lo que hay entre Hermione y yo. Lo que os pasó a ti y a Learmonth no tiene por qué repetirse en este caso.

—No es sólo el recuerdo de lo que hubo entre Elisabeth y yo lo que me impulsaría a intervenir en esta situación— repuso, pensativo—, sino el hecho de que a mí también me importa Hermione.

Severus, que ya se había dado la vuelta para irse, se paró en seco. Empezó a girarse lentamente, con la amenaza escrita con tinta china en sus pupilas de ébano.

— ¿Qué... acabas de decir?— susurró casi sin despegar los labios, a punto de sacar su varita mágica.

—Es perfectamente comprensible, pues, a fin de cuentas, le he estado prestando más atención que al resto de mis alumnos con todo ese asunto de las clases particulares... Es una alumna brillante y una chica encantadora, y no me ha resultado difícil encariñarme de ella.

— ¿_En_... _cariñarte_?

—Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie, Severus. A las pruebas me remito.

—Escúchame bien, Wellman— murmuró Snape con las mandíbulas apretadas de rabia—: Hermione Granger es _mía_. Y ya tengo suficiente con el inepto de Weasley y el propio Dumbledore amargándome la existencia por ese motivo. Si te unes a ellos, prepárate para asumir las consecuencias.

Godric no contestó nada, ni respondió cobardemente a la mirada furibunda de su colega, sino que mantuvo altos sus ojos hasta que el último resquicio de capa negra desapareció de la habitación. Un instante después, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Severus Snape no podía ni imaginarse el tamaño inmenso de la herida que acababa de abrir.

* * *

El inicio de la semana no había podido ser mejor— en el sentido irónico de la palabra— para Hermione, ya que, al final, seguía peleada con Ron y no había vuelto a ver a Severus desde su encuentro— o, mejor dicho, desencuentro— con Godric Wellman. El profesor le había enviado un pedazo de pergamino explicándole que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, y que esa noche no sería una buena compañía para nadie. Hermione estaba segura de que era una excusa, pero decidió dejarlo tranquilo por esa vez. Dedujo que tendría cosas que pensar y no quiso agobiarlo. Total, al día siguiente tenían doble sesión de Pociones, y pensó que no le sería difícil averiguar qué había impedido que su cita se llevase a cabo.

Durante el desayuno, intercambiaron discretas miradas, las de Hermione cargadas de tierna adoración sin llegar a la estupidez, y las de Severus, de oscuro sarcasmo.

La clase de Pociones marchó tan desastrosamente como de costumbre, con algún que otro caldero reventado y una serie de vapores que hacían que el ambiente de la clase se acercase a _irrespirable_.

Cuando pasaron las dos horas, todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieron, deseosos de abandonar el aula a cualquier precio. Hermione, en cambio, se rezagó a propósito, buscando poder hablar con su profesor durante algunos minutos.

Severus estaba sentado en su mesa, corrigiendo pergaminos de alumnos de cursos menores a una velocidad vertiginosa. No levantó la cabeza hasta que Hermione se paró frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Necesita algo, señorita Granger?

A Hermione le subió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. «_¿A qué viene esta frialdad?_».

—Sí, quería hablar contigo— contestó, reticente a emplear el trato formal con él.

— ¿Sobre qué?— preguntó, volviendo a centrar su atención en los pergaminos.

—No sé… ¿Sobre qué hablaste ayer con Wellman? O a lo mejor me preocupó la nota que me enviaste anoche sobre tu dolor de cabeza. Perdona que me angustie pensar que te ocurría algo malo…

Severus no pudo contener una media sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, le hacía gracia y lo enternecía a partes iguales el modo en que Hermione reafirmaba con cada frase lo importante que era él en su vida.

—Ya debería saber, Granger, que mala hierba nunca muere.

—De ahí mi preocupación, tonto. Si sólo las malas hierbas se salvasen, tú correrías un grave peligro.

Severus dejó la pluma a un lado por toda respuesta y se levantó. Caminó bordeando el escritorio y, antes de llegar a donde se encontraba Hermione, cerró la puerta con un rápido movimiento de varita. Se paró frente a la chica, observándola. «_Claro que entiendo que te hayas encariñado de ella, Wellman. No entiendo cómo cualquier hombre puede estar a su lado sin enamorarse_».

— ¿Estás bien?

Lo había preguntado con una voz tan dulce que Severus notó que se le erizaba el vello de los brazos. Asintió con una seca cabezada, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. ¡Por Merlín! Tenía unos ojos tan hermosos...

— ¿Tan mal fueron las cosas con el profesor Wellman... como para que no quisieses verme el resto del día?

Severus se planteó si debía contarle que había estado comiéndose la cabeza durante toda la tarde y toda la noche porque ese idiota le había confesado que experimentaba algún tipo de sentimientos por ella. «_¡Por Dios, Severus! Tú posesividad está alcanzando cotas preocupantes_». Pero algo le decía que había algo más, algo que no podía considerarse cariño, detrás de lo que Wellman sentía.

—No. Lo único que hice fue entrar y repetirle que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba.

— ¿Y por qué no quisiste que nos viéramos por la noche?

—Estaba cansado.

— ¿De mí?— preguntó ella con seriedad.

A Severus se le escapó una carcajada entre dientes.

—No, niña tonta— contestó, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de Hermione—. Nunca podría cansarme de ti. Pero creo que es comprensible que quisiera descansar después del fin de semana que he tenido… que hemos tenido.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y gesto de sospecha, pero no preguntó nada más. Subió las manos hasta el pecho de él y lo acarició, levantando algún que otro suspiro en los labios del profesor.

— ¿Podremos vernos esta noche?

—Supongo que sí. Yo estoy libre desde por la tarde...

—Ya, bueno, yo tengo mi clase con...

No terminó la frase.

— ¿Con...?

—Mi clase de refuerzo de DCAO— se corrigió, intentando no pronunciar el nombre de Godric.

—Wellman— murmuró Severus, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Sí... ¿Crees que debo ir?

Miró a Severus con preocupación. El hombre le devolvió una mirada que intentaba ser de seguridad. «_No, Hermione, no creo que debas ir. ¡No quiero que vayas! Ese Wellman no me da buena espina, y mucho menos conociendo sus antecedentes. Pasa la tarde conmigo, y yo te daré todas las lecciones que tú quieras_».

— ¿Y por qué no habrías de hacerlo?— contestó por el contrario, enarcando una ceja—. ¿La valiente Gryffindor tiene miedo de ese idiota redomado?

Hermione no dijo nada. Ni siquiera sonrió. La verdad es que le preocupaba que el profesor se hubiese formado una idea equivocada de lo suyo con Severus y, por consiguiente, también de ella. Quizás podría tratar de conversar con él.

—Hermione, no te preocupes. Wellman no se atreverá a ser descortés contigo. Tenlo por seguro.

La chica se forzó a sonreír y se separó de su novio.

—Perdona, pero tengo clase— se excusó—. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Snape asintió, mirándola con intensidad. La joven dio un paso hacia delante y lo besó levemente en los labios.

—Te quiero— le dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta, que se golpeó contra la pared del impulso al abrirla.

—Y yo a ti— susurró Severus para sí mismo, no pudiendo evitar que una incómoda sensación de inquietud se instalase en su nuca.

* * *

Hermione entró en el aula de DCAO con recelo. No estaba muy segura de que le fuera a gustar la lección que le tendría preparada el profesor Wellman. Las velas estaban apagadas, y lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz que se colaba del exterior por las enormes ventanas que había al lado izquierdo de la clase, ya mortecina por estar cercano el atardecer.

Localizó a Godric al final del aula, apoyado sobre el borde de su escritorio, con la mirada fija en algún punto que Hermione no supo identificar.

— ¿Profesor?— dijo para romper el hielo, acercándose a donde estaba lentamente.

Wellman, como si lo hubiesen despertado de un sueño, levantó la cabeza y la miró, parpadeando varias veces con rapidez para enfocar la mirada.

—Ah, señorita Granger, ya ha llegado…

Parecía incómodo.

—Sí, teníamos clase hoy, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, es que… Quiero decir…— apretó los labios, aparentemente incapaz de terminar su frase.

—Si cree que no es un buen momento, podemos dejarlo para otro día.

—No, no… No va a hacer falta. Verá… Ésta… Ésta es la última clase que voy a darle.

La sorpresa cambió la expresión de Hermione.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Es decir— se corrigió al instante, cohibida por haberse expresado con tanta vehemencia—, aún no hemos acabado todo el temario y… Bueno, los ÉXTASIS están cerca.

—Creo que no tendrá ningún problema en pasar sus exámenes con las máximas calificaciones posibles— repuso el profesor con seriedad.

Hermione no supo qué contestar. Vio que el hombre se levantaba y se sentaba de lado en un pupitre junto a ella, y le instaba a imitarlo.

—Verá, señorita Granger, lo que quiero es explicarle el motivo de mi decisión... Supongo que ya lo había deducido.

—Si es por lo que vio ayer entre el profesor Snape y yo, querría aclararle que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, él…

—No tiene que darme explicaciones, señorita Granger. Se lo dije ayer y se lo repito ahora. Lo que haya entre el profesor Snape y usted es cosa de ambos, y de nadie más.

—Pero…

—De verdad… Aún sé distinguir el amor de otras cosas, y ayer…

Se interrumpió, volviendo a quedarse con la mirada perdida durante unos instantes. Después subió la cara hacia Hermione y la miró con intensidad.

—Y es por eso por lo que debo retirarme… ahora que todavía estoy a tiempo.

Hermione se quedó bloqueada. «_¿A tiempo? ¿De qué?_».

—Ya he hablado con el profesor Dumbledore y ha estado de acuerdo en…

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso de "_a tiempo_"?— lo cortó Hermione, devolviéndole una mirada igual de intensa.

No podía creérselo cuando vio que Wellman se ruborizaba un tanto, a la vez que volvía la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Por qué quiere que dejemos las clases? Se supone que me lo está explicando, pero no me estoy enterando de nada.

Godric continuó con la cabeza mirando hacia un lado, mientras rememoraba la conversación que había tenido con el director en el despacho hacía una hora.

«_— ¿Estás seguro?_

_—Sí, muy seguro._

_— ¿No te habrá confundido verlos juntos? Quizá eso trajera recuerdos dolorosos a tu mente._

_—He estado barajando también esa posibilidad, pero he acabado desechándola. No es conveniente que le siga dando clases particulares a la señorita Granger._

_—Es una decisión difícil, pero me alegra ver que has sido capaz de tomarla tú solo._

_—Si lo he hecho, ha sido por ella. No quiero que sufra… lo que yo sufrí. No por partida doble, al menos._

_—Ojalá Severus pensase igual que tú, hijo._

_El profesor de DCAO se mantuvo en silencio. Severus Snape… el responsable directo de que él estuviera ahí en ese momento y haciendo lo que estaba haciendo._

_—De todos modos, ella también lo ha elegido a él. Y aunque me queme las entrañas… se aman. Habría que estar ciego para no verlo._

_Dumbledore lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con su sonrisa perenne en el rostro._

_— ¿Se lo dirás tú a la señorita Granger?_

_Godric asintió, levantándose._

_—Gracias por todo, Albus»._

_—_Está bien, señorita Granger— aceptó, mirándola de nuevo—. Se acabaron los rodeos.

Hermione se puso tensa de repente. Lo había hecho en un acto reflejo.

—Si quiero terminar con esto de las clases particulares, es porque aún estoy a tiempo de controlar la situación.

— ¿Qué situación?

—Que he empezado a verla como algo más que una mera alumna.

Lo dijo con tranquilidad, y sin ningún tipo de expresión aterradora en la cara, pero a Hermione se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando la vi ayer besándose con el profesor Snape, lo primero que sentí, antes que estupefacción o escándalo, que habría sido lo más lógico dada mi posición, fueron celos. Sí, me puse celoso, señorita Granger. Al entrar en mi despacho, me dije que algo así no era posible. Me pregunté qué podía haber cambiado en mí para reaccionar de ese modo. Y la respuesta fue la más obvia…

Al ver que se detenía, Hermione, cuya saliva notaba solidificada en la garganta, preguntó:

— ¿Cuál?

Tras una pausa, Wellman respondió:

—He empezado a enamorarme de usted.

Hermione sintió que algo pegaba un bote en su interior. Lo que acababa de decir el profesor Wellman no podía ser cierto… Tenía que estar tomándole el pelo.

—Y no espero que usted me… corresponda ni nada parecido. No me malinterprete, por favor. Sólo quería dejar claro por qué me es imposible continuar dándole clases.

La chica tragó saliva y se puso en pie sin darse cuenta.

—Esto… Creo que…

Wellman se levantó a su vez y dio un paso hacia ella. Subió ambas manos y las colocó a los lados de la cara de Hermione, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva. La mirada del profesor era profundamente intensa.

—Nunca, jamás, le haría daño, señorita Granger. Créame, es un honor haber sido su profesor, y quiero que sepa que mis sentimientos no influirán a la hora de hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo. El profesor se inclinó sobre sus labios, con una clara intención, pero en el último momento, subió la barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No dejes nunca de ser como eres, Hermione— susurró pegado a su piel.

Dicho esto, abandonó el aula a paso ligero. Hermione se quedó donde estaba, incapaz de moverse. Lo que acababa de hacer el profesor la había dejado sin palabras. ¿Qué les había pasado de pronto a todos los hombres?

* * *

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**No sabéis cuánto siento el retraso, pero lo cierto es que he estado muy ocupada, y con cosas relacionadas con el fic, de hecho. Quizá os haya pasado desapercibido, pero he editado todos los caps. hasta el 28, porque, aunque no me había dado cuenta, no me gustaba la apariencia que tenían en la página.**

**También he contestado a todos los comentarios desde hace tres capítulos, lo cual me hace sentir muy orgullosa de mí misma y de vuestra paciencia.**  
**Hablando de comentarios... Los comentarios anónimos los contestaré a partir de ahora en esta zona de N/A, para que todos tengáis vuestra respuesta.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**


	44. Renuncias y demás

**_Cap. 44: Renuncias y demás_**

Severus casi dio un salto en su asiento cuando oyó los suaves golpes en la puerta. Llevaba tan angustiado toda la tarde que cuando finalmente había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, sus nervios lo traicionaron. «_¿Nervios? ¿Desde cuándo sufres tú de eso, Severus?_», se preguntó a sí mismo, molesto por su sobresalto.

—Adelante— espetó, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Hola, Sev.

Hermione entró, y su tensión, en lugar de disminuir, como habría sido lo lógico, alcanzó cotas máximas. La chica no había entrado con ninguna cara en especial, ni había dicho nada que se saliera _excesivamente _de lo normal, pero Severus supo enseguida que algo no estaba como tenía que estar. Sus hombros mostraban una rigidez inusitada, como si al menor roce, la joven fuera a pegar un salto, y su mirada era huidiza. Definitivamente, algo iba mal... _muy_ mal.

— ¿Cómo estás?— le preguntó, intentando discernir en su cara algo que le diese la pista definitiva.

—Bien, bien...— comentó ella con fingido entusiasmo.

«_Demasiado fingido, Hermione. ¿No te han dicho ya que se te da fatal mentir?_». Severus se preguntó si tendría que volver a emplear la Legeremancia con ella, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. No, no iba a volver a jugarse su relación con Hermione por descubrir de modo no lícito lo que había pasado con Wellman. Porque estaba seguro de que había sido su reunión con él, y no otra cosa, lo que había provocado que la chica entrase en semejante estado.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella muy despacio, estudiándola con atención. Había llegado a conocerla tan bien, que realmente no le hacía falta emplear Legeremancia para leer en su ánimo.

Al llegar a su lado, Hermione lo abrazó de repente, hundiendo la cara en la levita a la altura del hombro derecho. Severus notó que aspiraba su olor y que, al momento siguiente, su cuerpo se relajaba. El profesor se relajó a su vez. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con la yema de los dedos.

—Muy graciosa— dijo sin ningún punto cómico en su voz—. Ahora es cuando dejas de esforzarte tan patéticamente por mentirme, y me dices lo que ha pasado de verdad.

Hermione se separó lentamente de su pecho, subiendo la cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Aunque al instante siguiente pareció arrepentirse, pues retiró la mirada, sonrojada.

—Perdóname por mi efusividad— murmuró con la vista fija en el segundo botón de la levita de Snape.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan educada?— preguntó Severus alzando una ceja, intentando disimular lo mucho que había disfrutado su exceso de efusividad.

La chica le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro con gesto de fastidio, pero sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—Y más después de haberme llamado _Sev_ nada más entrar— añadió, incorporando una mueca burlona a su ya de por sí expresiva ceja alzada.

—Teniendo en cuenta el nivel de intimidad que hemos alcanzado, "_profesor Snape"_ me parecía demasiado formal.

Severus se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisilla, que hizo las delicias de Hermione. La chica se pasó la lengua por los labios, ruborizada. Al decirlo, no se había dado cuenta de las imágenes que una frase así podía llegar a evocarle.

— ¿Cómo fue tu clase con Wellman?

La seriedad volvió a la cara de Hermione como si nunca la hubiera abandonado. Se separó un par de pasos de Severus y le dio la espalda. ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que había pasado en la clase de DCAO? ¿Debía contárselo? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle Severus al profesor Wellman al enterarse?

—El profesor Wellman no va a seguir dándome clases particulares— optó por decir.

— ¿Ah, no?

La joven negó con la cabeza, aún sin darse la vuelta.

—Y supongo que el motivo está relacionado con lo que vio frente a su despacho...

—Relacionado...— contestó Hermione, con tono ausente.

El profesor la observó sin necesidad de disimular su preocupación, ya que la chica continuaba dándole la espalda.

— ¿Acaso se ha debido a otra cosa?— aventuró, temiendo llevar razón.

«_No puedo decírselo. No quiero hacerle más daño al profesor Wellman. Creo que ya tiene bastante con lo suyo_».

—No— dijo, con una seguridad que la sorprendió a sí misma, girándose lentamente—, no hay otra razón. Me dejó ver que no aprobaba la situación, y que en esas circunstancias prefería no seguir dándome clases.

— ¡Imbécil!— masculló Severus entre dientes, poniéndose frente a ella de una amplia zancada—. Bueno, eso facilita un poco las cosas. Tendremos... ¿Cuántas horas semanales dedicabas a esas clases?

—Cinco: dos los lunes, dos los miércoles y una los viernes.

—Hmm— murmuró con aceptación el profesor, pensativo—, ¿y qué te parecería dar una hora cada día? Se reduciría el tiempo de clase, pero nos veríamos todos...

—Severus... ¿no estás dando_ demasiado_ por supuesto que Dumbledore aceptará que me des tú las clases?

—Espero que por una vez anteponga los intereses de _nuestra_ mejor alumna a sus ganas de amargarme la existencia.

Hermione rió, acariciándole los brazos cuyas manos acababan en su cintura.

—Ojalá tengas razón. Sería una gran oportunidad para mí: estudiar con un experto en la materia y con mis integridades física y moral garantizadas, cosa que no pueden decir el resto de tus alumnos.

Severus alzó la ceja y Hermione volvió a reír. Le encantaba oírla reír. Y le encantaba aún más cuando, como ahora, deslizaba sus manos por los costados de su levita negra y se abrazaba con fuerza a su pecho.

—Se lo expondré al director a primera hora.

* * *

—Adelante— dijo la severa voz de la profesora McGonagall desde detrás de su escritorio, preguntándose quién iría a verla a esas horas.

Sus dudas quedaron disipadas cuando la pelirroja cabellera de Ronald Weasley se asomó por el hueco de la puerta.

—Perdone que la moleste, profesora, pero necesito hablar con usted.

—No creo que esta sea la hora más adecuada, pero pase, señor Weasley.

Ron obedeció, acercándose a la mesa casi arrastrando los pies y sentándose en una de las dos sillas que allí había.

— ¿Qué sucede?

El pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Llevaba pensando en ello desde que había salido como una exhalación del Gran Comedor ese al medio día, sin parar, en un bucle continuo que le exigía que hiciera algo. Cogió aire y se llevó una mano al bolsillo.

—He venido a entregarle esto— respondió, dejando una pequeña y reluciente placa encima del tablero.

McGonagall extendió el brazo y la cogió. Miró al joven con sorpresa.

—Pero señor Weasley... Ésta es su placa de Prefecto. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Significa que no puedo seguir siendo Prefecto de Gryffindor, profesora. No mientras Hermione lo sea también.

Ron pudo ver cómo los ojos de la profesora hacían chiribitas.

— ¡Vaya disparate! ¿Me está diciendo que el motivo de que renuncie a tan preciado honor está en que su amiga lo posea también?

—Es más complicado que eso. Ojalá pudiera explicárselo, profesora.

—No voy a aceptar su renuncia a no ser que me la argumente convincentemente, alumno.

Ron resopló. La elocuencia no era precisamente lo suyo, y veía que le iba a costar más que un par de palabras conseguir que Minerva McGonagall aceptara su decisión. Sin embargo, tampoco quería tener que explicarle toda la historia de su enamoramiento frustrado con Hermione y del enamoramiento enfermo de ella con Snape. ¡Maldito honor Gryffindor o lo que fuera que le impedía hablar!

—Por favor, profesora McGonagall, es mi decisión. Le ruego que la respete— arguyó a la desesperada, al darse cuenta de que no se le iba a ocurrir nada mejor si no era la verdad.

La mujer vio que la angustia del chico no era fingida y se preguntó qué habría ocurrido para que alguien como Ronald Weasley, proveniente de una familia tan amplia y deseoso, seguro, de tener algún mérito igual a los de sus hermanos más mayores, decidiera renunciar a lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que Hermione les hubiera contado a él y a Harry la relación que mantenía con Snape, pero la desechó casi inmediatamente. Si conocía a Severus como creía conocerlo, estaba segura de que no lo habría permitido. Tendría que averiguar con Albus cómo marchaba ese asunto...

—Está bien, señor Weasley, si quiere renunciar a su puesto de Prefecto, no voy a oponerme, aunque lo considere una soberana estupidez y...

—Por favor, profesora... Esto no ha sido fácil para mí. Le rogaría que no metiese más el dedo en la yaga.

Entonces, suponiendo que la conversación se había acabado, se levantó para marcharse, pero la voz de la mujer le hizo detenerse de nuevo.

—Sin embargo, señor Weasley, esto no será oficial hasta que no haya tenido una conversación con la señorita Granger, así que puede conservar su placa hasta ese momento.

— ¡Pero...!

—Es mi última palabra. ¿Lo toma o lo deja?

El joven resopló, pero no dijo nada. Cogió la placa que McGonagall había dejado encima de la mesa con brusquedad y abandonó el despacho. La profesora observó la puerta cerrada durante unos segundos, pensando en el modo en que iba a abordar _esa_ conversación con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y ahora _niña bonita_ de Snape.

* * *

Hermione dio otra vuelta más en la cama. Llevaba media hora acostada y no había parado de moverse. Lo de conciliar el sueño ya había pasado a ser una utopía más que una meta.

No paraba de pensar en la locura de fin de semana que había tenido, y en lo que le gustaría tener el poder para volver atrás en el tiempo: había estado a punto de romper con Severus por los fantasmas del pasado, y con Ron, con quien, además, al final había acabado enfadada. En plena reconciliación con el oscuro maestro de Pociones, el profesor Wellman había descubierto su relación, y este mismo profesor le había confesado más tarde que había empezado a enamorarse de ella. ¿Qué más le faltaba? ¿Quizás que Harry rompiera con Ginny porque se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella misma era la mujer de su vida o que Dumbledore apareciera de repente gritando _¡Piñata! ¡Piñata!_, y explicándole que todo había sido una broma? Suspiró. Su vida era una auténtica locura en esos momentos. Si su madre pudiera verla... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? Sus padres no tenían ni idea de cómo estaban las cosas. ¿Qué le dirían si pudieran verla? Se imaginó en los brazos de Severus, gimiendo bajo el roce de sus cuerpos sudorosos, y se dijo que, definitivamente, sus padres no lo aprobarían. Y, sin embargo, sabía que en algún momento tendría que contárselo. Es más, tendría que contárselo y _presentarles_ a Severus. De nuevo, un escalofrío. No quería adelantar acontecimientos, pero casi podía jurar que no le iba a gustar estar en sus zapatos cuando ese encuentro se produjera. Y esperaba que la situación no la colocase entre la espada y la pared, porque si tenía que elegir, lo tendría muy claro: Estaba segura de que Severus era el hombre de su vida, y no lo perdería porque sus padres se opusieran a su relación. Ella tenía las riendas ahí, y no dejaría que nadie la mangonease en su propia vida, ni siquiera quienes se la habían dado. «_Severus..._», suspiró, sonriendo inconscientemente. «_Cómo me has complicado la vida... aunque qué deliciosamente también_. _No cambiaría esta complicación ni por todo el oro de Gringotts_».

* * *

— ¡Ah, Severus, qué sorpresa verte aquí!— dijo Dumbledore al verlo entrar al despacho a la mañana siguiente, a la vez que acariciaba a Fawkes, que se limpiaba las plumas sobre su percha.

—Buenos días, director. Necesito hablar con usted.

El anciano le indicó con un gesto que lo acompañase hasta la mesa para que se sentasen a charlar. Severus se sentó envarado, pero lo miró sin su acostumbrada expresión de desagrado. Si quería que Dumbledore le permitiera darle a Hermione las clases a las que Wellman— muy estúpidamente— había renunciado, tenía que mostrarse lo suficientemente _amable_.

—Bien, muchacho, ¿a qué debo este honor?

—A una cuestión académica, Dumbledore, nada que deba preocuparle— respondió con una perfectamente ensayada tranquilidad.

Un brillo extraño y divertido a partes iguales atravesó los ojos del director, pero Severus no se dio cuenta.

— ¿Una cuestión académica?

—Sí...— se planteó durante unas milésimas de segundo cómo debía abordar el tema, y concluyó que un enfoque directo podía favorecerle en esa ocasión— ¿Ha pensado ya en alguien para que complete la formación extra que estaba recibiendo Granger de DCAO?

De nuevo aquel brillo.

—Pues lo cierto es que no. Apenas ayer acudió Godric a comentarme la situación. Me sorprende la rapidez con la que vienes a presentarte voluntario.

Las pálidas mejillas del profesor se colorearon un poco. «_¡Maldito viejo!_», exclamó mentalmente, frustrado porque Dumbledore siempre supiera por dónde coger sus palabras para emplearlas de la peor manera en su contra.

—No creo que haya nadie más preparado que yo en este castillo para desempeñar ese puesto— adujo, recuperándose rápidamente—. Granger puede aprender mucho de mí.

—No lo dudo, Severus, no lo dudo...

El director se quedó pensativo, y Snape se removió en su asiento, incómodo. ¿Qué mala excusa le iba a poner ahora para rechazar su propuesta?

—Hmm, supongo que no perdemos nada por intentarlo...

Por unos breves instantes, la sorpresa se abrió paso en el rostro de Severus, quien se esforzó por reprimirla y volver a su mueca de indiferencia habitual.

— ¿Ah, no?

—Bueno, no dudo de tu profesionalidad, Severus, e imagino que en caso de que ésta se tambalease, harías lo mismo que Godric y te retirarías del asunto.

El profesor de Pociones ya había empezado a subir una ceja con sarcasmo, cuando la última parte de la frase de Dumbledore lo dejó frío.

— ¿Cómo dice?

Dumbledore abrió los ojos con una sorpresa que Snape no supo dilucidar si era fingida o no.

— ¿Acaso no sabes el motivo de la renuncia de Godric?

Severus apretó las mandíbulas, suponiendo que un rotundo "_NO"_ era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Me imagino que ya se habrá enterado, dada su consabida omnipotencia, de que su querido amigo descubrió hace un par de días la relación que hay entre Hermione y yo, y lo hizo de un modo un tanto violento— no pudo evitar que el veneno se le escapase entre los dientes apretados al pronunciar esa frase—. Así que no creo que haya que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que...

—Oh, vamos, Severus. ¿De verdad crees a Godric Wellman tan poco profesional? Que no esté de acuerdo con vuestra relación, no es óbice para que deje de darle clases a nadie.

— ¿Qué me está queriendo decir?

—Godric ha hecho exactamente lo que debiste hacer tú cuando te diste cuenta de que habías dejado de ver a Hermione como una mera alumna.

Severus notó que cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizaba. No se lo había dicho directamente, y sin embargo _se lo había dicho_: El melenas había dejado las clases de Hermione, no porque le molestara moralmente la relación que existía entre la chica y él, sino porque le molestaba _personalmente_. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso, que el guaperas se había enamorado de su insufrible sabelotodo como él siempre había imaginado y temido? ¿Y por qué le había mentido Hermione entonces? ¿Wellman se habría inventado una excusa y no le había confesado la verdadera naturaleza de su renuncia? Se resistía a creer que Hermione le hubiera engañado.

—Parece que éste ha sido el año de la señorita Granger. Tú, el señor Weasley, Godric...

—Y supongo que usted aprobaría cualquier relación que ella tuviese siempre que yo estuviera fuera de la ecuación, ¿verdad?— intentó que la rabia no se mostrase demasiado desaforada en sus palabras, pero no estuvo seguro de haberlo conseguido.

—Alabo la actitud de Godric, Severus, no sus sentimientos. No soy nadie para aprobar o desaprobar lo que sienten unas personas por otras— respondió Dumbledore con firmeza.

—No es nadie, pero se atreve a juzgar mis sentimientos por Hermione con total libertad. Es más, se permite el lujo de inmiscuirse en nuestra relación como si fuera Pedro pasando por su casa.

—Velo por la seguridad de mi alumna. Y, aunque no lo creas, también por la tuya.

—No me haga reír, director, se lo suplico— dijo el profesor sin esbozar ni una sonrisa siquiera—. Vela por _sus_ intereses, porque todo lo que quiere que se cumpla, lo haga. Perdone que no lo tenga por un filántropo por ello.

—Entiendo que te preocupe no ser el único que se ha fijado en la señorita Granger, Severus, pero eso no es responsabilidad mía. No me hables como si lo fuera.

El tono de voz del anciano se había endurecido, y había pronunciado la última frase con amenaza velada. Severus chascó la lengua, mirando hacia otro lado y cruzándose de brazos.

—Me dan igual usted, Weasley y Wellman, ¿me oye, Dumbledore? No he venido a hablar de Hermione fuera del plano académico. Si no tiene nada que añadir, permítame decir que nuestra conversación terminó hace un rato.

—Entonces creo que es un buen momento para que te marches. Los alumnos ya estarán llegando al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Snape se puso en pie rápidamente. Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y masculló:

—Que tenga un buen día, director.

Y abandonó el despacho dando un ligero portazo al salir.

* * *

Hermione miró la puerta con nerviosismo. Había estado preparándose mentalmente para ese momento durante todo el día: Severus iba a darle clases particulares de DCAO. Sabía que era una oportunidad única para aprender cosas que con ningún otro podría, pero no podía evitar estar un tanto inquieta. Últimamente no era demasiado capaz de mantener la compostura cuando se encontraba a solas con él. Y que encima él hubiese decidido que las clases fueran después de la cena, cuando todo el mundo volvía a sus salas comunes a acostarse, no hacía sino excitarla más. «_Hermione, empiezo a pensar que estás verdaderamente enferma_». Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un cacho de pergamino cuidadosamente doblado. En él, escrito con letra pulcra y rápida, sólo un lugar y una hora:

"**Aula de Encantamientos de la tercera planta. 9:00 p.m.**"

Supuso que Severus le había pedido al profesor Flitwick permiso para usar su aula, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, Dumbledore no se había opuesto a algo que Snape le había solicitado.

Cogió aire y entró con decisión. Al pasear su mirada por la estancia, no vio a Severus por ningún sitio. Las mesas habían desaparecido, dejando completamente despejada el aula. «_Un lugar perfecto para un buen entrenamiento_», se sonrió Hermione. Miró la hora y vio que faltaba un minuto para las nueve. Volvió a releer la misiva del profesor y se preguntó si habría entendido mal alguno de los datos. La letra de Severus era particular, pero desestimó la idea.

El corazón se le puso en la garganta al oír cerrarse de golpe la puerta a sus espaldas. Se giró con brusquedad, enarbolando rápidamente su varita mágica. Había aprendido durante la guerra que no se podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento. _¡Alerta permantente!_, como decía Moody. La bajó en cuanto vio quién había provocado el estruendo.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

—Buenas noches, profesor Snape.

Lo cierto era que le divertía jugar a las formalidades con él de vez en cuando.

—Veo que va aprendiendo a ser puntual... Me alegro— comentó Severus con sarcasmo, pasando rápidamente por su lado en dirección al final de la clase.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para verlo alejarse y se cruzó de brazos. Aunque suponía que no iban a dedicar toda la clase a hacerse carantoñas, había esperado un saludo un poquito más emotivo por su parte.

— ¿Está lista?— lo oyó preguntar mientras se deshacía de la capa que siempre llevaba y se quedaba sólo con la levita, como había hecho al enfrentarse a Lockhart durante el club de duelo que el pomposo profesor había formado durante su segundo curso en Hogwarts.

—Supongo que sí— respondió insegura, frotándose un brazo.

—Entonces, coja la varita.

Hermione obedeció con reticencia.

—Severus... ¿No quieres saber qué fue lo último que vi con el profesor Wellman?

—No.

— ¿No? Pero...

—Hay un modo mucho más interesante de saberlo. ¡Prepárese!

La chica lo miró con sorpresa, subiendo lentamente el brazo que sostenía la varita y colocándose en posición defensiva, preparada para intentar responder a lo que fuera que Severus le enviase. El profesor movió la varita como si de un látigo se tratara, y un haz de luz azul voló hacia Hermione con velocidad. «_Piensa, Hermione, piensa... ¿De qué hechizo se trata? ¿Utilizo un Protego o quizás haya otro más adecuado que...?_». No le dio tiempo a pensar nada más, pues el hechizo la alcanzó, lanzándola en el aire hacia la pared que había a su espalda. Cuando pensaba que se iba a estrellar estrepitosamente, unos brazos la agarraron en volandas, minimizando los efectos del golpe con su propio cuerpo. Subió la cabeza y vio que Severus la observaba con fastidio.

* * *

En cuanto había visto lo ocurrido, se había desaparecido y aparecido de nuevo al final de la clase en milésimas de segundo para evitar el choque. Le alegró comprobar el resentimiento de su espalda, porque eso significaba que lo había conseguido.

—Niña tonta... ¿En qué estaba pensando? No estamos probando los efectos del _Mimblewimble_ en insufribles sabelotodo, Granger. La idea es comprobar si sabe defenderse, y cómo.

—Lo... siento— contestó Hermione, visiblemente atontada por el hechizo, intentando enfocar la mirada en los ojos de Severus.

Por un momento, el profesor estuvo tentado de ceder a los impulsos que lo habían acechado desde su entrada en el aula y besarla, pero recordó que la chica le había mentido sobre lo de Wellman, y no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. La echó de sus brazos con cajas destempladas y caminó rápidamente para ponerse en su posición inicial.

Hermione se tambaleó un momento, pero se dijo que tenía que reponerse. Tenía que hacerlo si quería averiguar por qué Severus estaba más tonto de lo habitual con ella. Cogió la varita, que se le había caído durante su vuelo sin motor y zarandeó la cabeza a los lados para serenarse. Adoptó de nuevo la posición de defensa, con la varita en alto, y se preparó para bloquear a Severus. El profesor repitió el movimiento anterior, pero añadiendo una floritura al final, y de la punta de su varita salió un rayo de color rojo. Hermione identificó rápidamente el hechizo como un _Depulso_ y no tardó en convocar un _Protego _silencioso que lo detuvo.

—Bien, señorita Granger, la he visto más hábil en esta ocasión.

Repitió el ejercicio varias veces más, y en todas ellas Hermione no cedió un ápice.

—Bueno, aceptable— Hermione frunció el entrecejo—, pero aburrido. ¿Qué le parece si convertimos esto en un duelo de verdad?

La joven no respondió. Lo miró con los ojos encendidos, afianzando su posición. Severus fue quien hizo el primer movimiento, provocando una inmediata reacción por parte de Hermione, que empezó a hacer grandes ademanes con la varita, intentando, a la vez, frenar los hechizos que llegaban y enviar alguno, aunque no le era fácil. Snape era un duelista realmente formidable, pero ella también era buena, y no le daba la gana dejarle que ganara.

En un momento determinado, Severus habló. Hermione pensó que lo hacía para desconcentrarla, hasta que procesó lo que el hombre decía.

—Si pensaba que esto iba a ser como con su _amiguito_ Wellman, estaba muy equivocada, señorita Granger.

— ¿Mi _amiguito_ Wellman?— preguntó con estupor, sin dejar de lanzar hechizos.

—Sí, ya me imagino su delicadeza, dadas las circunstancias...

Hermione estuvo a punto de perder la concentración por completo. «_¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado? ¿Habrá vuelto a hacerme Legeremancia? No, me habría dado cuenta_».

— ¿_Dadas las circunstancias_? ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

—No hace falta que sigas fingiendo, Hermione— le dijo el hombre, y añadió, con tono recriminatorio—. Me mentiste.

Hermione notó que se le secaba de golpe la boca. Esas dos palabras habían sonado como un afilado cuchillo en los labios de Severus.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo sólo... Sólo...— ante sus titubeos, el profesor dejó de atacar y la observó desde la distancia con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada—. Lo único que hice fue ocultar cierta información.

—Inexacto. Creo que la expresión que buscas es _mentir descaradamente_.

—Sabía que te iba a molestar.

—Me mentiste.

—No quería hacerte daño.

— ¡Me mentiste!

Hermione bufó. ¿Por qué no la escuchaba? ¿Por qué no la creía? El muy testarudo se había sumergido en su propia idea de cómo habían sido las cosas y por qué ella no se lo había querido decir y blablablá, y no iba a haber quien lo sacase de ahí por las buenas.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas, que simplemente te mentí?

—Es que es lo que hiciste: me mentiste.

—Lo único que pretendía era llevar la situación con la mayor madurez posible.

—Y has acabado siendo insufriblemente inmadura. ¿Por qué no me contaste el verdadero motivo por el que Wellman había dejado tus clases?

—Porque no quería que te pusieras hecho un energúmeno como ocurrió con Ron por algo que para mí no tiene ninguna importancia.

— ¿De verdad no la tiene? Ese imbécil no es sólo más amable, joven y atractivo que yo, sino que todo el mundo lo adora, incluso Dumbledore. ¿No te has planteado que quizás te venga bien un cambio?

A Hermione se le abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo que... acababa de llamarla exactamente? Apretó los puños bajo las mangas de su túnica, notando que los ojos se le humedecían.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme algo así? ¡Merecerías que te mandase a la mierda por esto, cretino!

A Severus se le abrieron los ojos más de la cuenta, sorprendido por la reacción de la joven, pero al instante siguiente apretó los dientes, y más tras ver a Hermione darse la vuelta con la intención de irse. «_¡Ah, no, Granger! Esta conversación no ha terminado. ¡Carpe Retractum!_».

Hermione sintió que una fuerza invisible tiraba de ella hacia atrás. Sólo tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta y ver cómo su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia Severus, que sostenía en alto su varita. Su avance quedó frenado por el pecho de él, que la recibió con un gruñido. Separó la mejilla de la cálida tela negra un momento después de haberla apoyado, ayudada por sus manos, que ocuparon la posición de ésta en el pecho de Severus.

—Me mentiste— le oyó susurrar con aire derrotado.

—Porque te quiero— contestó, subiendo la mirada.

Por una vez, sus piedras meladas no se encontraron con los negros mármoles del profesor. Él tenía sus ojos perdidos en la amplitud del suelo, llenos de una emoción que raras veces dejaba salir a la superficie.

— ¿Cómo puedes quererme... después de escuchar cosas como las que te acabo de decir?— murmuró con la voz ronca un minuto después, sin mover ni un ápice sus globos oculares.

—En las discusiones suele pasar eso— respondió la chica, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Eso pareció hacerlo volver a la realidad. Giró la cara hasta mirar a Hermione a los ojos, a la vez que sus brazos envolvían sus caderas.

—Lamento resultar tan patéticamente infantil en ocasiones. Pero no sé cómo...— apretó los dientes ante la imposibilidad de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Severus Snape pidiendo perdón?— se sorprendió Hermione, divertida, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto—. Creo que acabamos de marcar un hito en la historia de la humanidad.

— ¡Insufrible sabelotodo!— dijo, permitiéndose esbozar una leve sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¡Murciélago capullo!

Se sonrieron. Hermione miró su reloj y se separó de él abruptamente. Severus bufó con fastidio, ya que había ido acercándose lentamente a los labios de la joven para pedirle perdón en otra variedad verbal.

— ¡Caramba, ya se ha pasado la hora! Me tengo que ir, Sev. Mis obligaciones de Prefecta, ya sabes...

—Eso me pasa por enredarme con la alumna más inteligente, responsable e insoportable de todo el colegio— masculló Snape, yendo a coger su capa.

A pesar de estar cerca el verano, no había manera de que ese hombre se dejase ninguna capa de ropa en el armario.

—Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu sala común— le dijo al llegar a su altura.

—Oh, sí... No sea que me pierda en el castillo en el que llevo viviendo siete años— se burló ella, sonriendo con malicia.

—Si lo prefieres, puedo irme directamente a mi despacho. Hoy no tengo ronda de pasillos, y no me hace especial ilusión vagar por el colegio como un alma en pena.

—Lo único que prefiero es que te dejes de charlatanería de una vez— respondió Hermione, cogiéndolo de la tela de la levita y besándolo.

Los brazos de él rodearon inmediatamente su cintura, apretándola contra sí con posesividad. Otra discusión que había acabado bien... Siempre se había quejado de su mala suerte, pero en esos momentos se preguntó si por fin se habría tomado esas merecidas vacaciones que llevaba tanto tiempo ofreciéndole.

* * *

**Hi, everybody!**

**Siento la tardanza, de verdad, pero la semana pasa empecé las clases en la universidad y he andado algo liada, pero ya me he puesto seria y he decidido actualizar (espero que para delicias de algunos).**

**Como veis, la cosa está candente entre estos dos, y más metiendo a Wellman en el asunto. Veo a Severus un poquito estresado, así que espero que se relaje en los siguientes capítulos *risas*.**

**Muchas gracias por los que os hayáis tomado el tiempo de leerlo, y más aún a los que lo comentéis. Las respuestas a los comentarios llegarás, I promess!**

**Un abrazo a todos**

**L&S**

**REVIEWS ANÓNIMAS CAP. 43**

**Dinha Prince: **Sí, hija mía, Godric también... Esta Hermione está hecha una rompecorazones y no se ha dado cuenta *risas*. ¿No crees que Wellman desista tan fácilmente? Hmm, ya veremos...

**tsuki**: Jajaja, lo haré, no te preocupes. No acostumbro a dejar historias sin terminar, y menos una protagonizada por Sev.


	45. El vacío que deja ser sincero

**_Cap. 45: El vacío que deja ser sincero_**

—Buenos días, profesora— saludó Hermione nada más entrar en el despacho de Minerva McGonagall—. ¿Quería verme?

—Sí, pase, señorita Granger, por favor.

La joven obedeció y se apresuró a sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Sentía curiosidad sobre por qué la profesora de Transformaciones le había pedido que fuera a su despacho esa mañana antes del desayuno.

—La he hecho venir por su amigo, el señor Weasley— dijo la mujer sin preámbulos.

Hermione se sorprendió de que ése fuese el motivo.

— ¿Por Ron?— preguntó, no sabiendo si lo había oído bien.

—Efectivamente. No creo que haya otro "_Ronald Weasley_" amigo suyo entre los muros de este colegio.

La chica se sonrojó un tanto. Sí, preguntar eso había sido sumamente estúpido.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él?— rectificó, aclarándose la garganta.

— ¿Va todo bien entre ustedes? ¿Ha sucedido algo que, digamos, haya dañado la relación?

«_Severus_», pensó Hermione de inmediato, aunque se cuidó mucho de decirlo en voz alta. Miró a la profesora a los ojos, sorprendida, como estaba, de que la mujer hubiera decidido abordar un tema así con ella, y empezó a negar con la cabeza, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que hablaba.

— ¿No? Entonces, tal vez pueda explicarme por qué su amigo estuvo aquí anoche para renunciar a su puesto de Prefecto, aduciendo como excusa que no quería conservarlo a no ser que usted renunciara al suyo.

Hermione se quedó muda. ¿Ron había hecho eso? Claro, con razón la noche anterior había sido incapaz de encontrarlo para hacer la ronda por los pasillos.

—No... No sé qué decir, profesora. Puede que Ron y yo no estemos en nuestro mejor momento, pero...

—Debe entender, señorita Granger, que estamos hablando de _responsabilidades_. Tanto usted como el señor Weasley fueron elegidos por ser considerados las mejores opciones, y sólo por eso deberían ser capaces de dejar a un lado sus diferencias personales y limitarse a desempeñar su función adecuadamente.

—Lo entiendo, profesora, pero...

—Tengo que confesar que nunca me lo habría esperado de ustedes.

— ¡No soy yo la que ha venido a presentar su renuncia!— exclamó la joven sin poder contenerse, haciendo enmudecer a McGonagall.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado, enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas y añadió:

—Discúlpeme, profesora. No era mi intención faltarle al respeto con esta salida de tono. Hmm... Hablaré con Ron... Intentaré convencerlo de que no haga ninguna tontería de la que pueda arrepentirse más adelante.

McGonagall no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Hermione se levantó y salió del despacho tras una educada despedida. Ni siquiera cuando la puerta se cerró frente a ella pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera parpadear compulsivamente.

* * *

Severus se acercó a paso ligero a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Estaba de mal humor. No había dormido bien esa noche, a pesar de haber tenido una _algo más que satisfactoria_ despedida con Hermione antes de dejarla en su sala común. Tratar de evitar que la idea del enamoramiento de Wellman lo perturbara profundamente le era físicamente imposible.

Llegó al lugar con rapidez, y ya estaba a punto de atravesar las puertas cuando alguien que salía se chocó con él violentamente. El encontronazo fue tan brusco que lo hizo trastabillar un par de pasos. Cuando logró incorporarse, buscó rápidamente con la mirada al alumno descuidado al que iba a restarle una buena cantidad de puntos por salir de los sitios como un topo con cuernos. No podría haberse quedado más paralizado de lo que se quedó al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún alumno.

—Perdona, no te vi— se disculpó un tambaleante Godric Wellman, recuperándose con dificultad.

Snape apretó los dientes hasta que le chirriaron. Inconscientemente, llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita. Pudo apreciar que Wellman se había tensado al instante de descubrir a quién había embestido.

—Severus...— comentó, con una mezcla de sorpresa y de no saber qué decir.

—Wellman— respondió el profesor de Pociones, dejando escapar entre los dientes el aire necesario para que su colega lo oyera.

— ¿Todo bien?

Snape entrecerró los ojos. «_¿Bien? ¿Te crees muy gracioso, sex-symbol cabronazo? Sí, estoy exultante, y más después de enterarme de que babeas por Hermione como un perro en celo_».

—Perfectamente— respondió, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me alegro.

Se produjo un silencio tenso, roto por un sonoro carraspeo del profesor de DCAO.

—Me ha contado Dumbledore que ahora eres tú el que se encargará de las clases particulares de _mi_ asignatura de la señorita Granger...

Severus permitió que su cara esbozase una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. «_Y eso te repatea el hígado, ¿no, Wellman?_».

—Así es. Al fin, Hermione tendrá a alguien capaz de ayudarla a desarrollar todo su potencial— le produjo un enorme placer ver que pronunciar el nombre de la chica con tanta familiaridad había hecho que se crispase la mandíbula de su compañero.

—No lo dudo— respondió Wellman, con cierto toque de resentimiento en la voz.

Darse cuenta de eso no hizo sino ampliar la sonrisa de Severus, que se cruzó de brazos con aire desafiante.

—Espero que de verdad sepas centrarte en lo que sea mejor para la señorita Granger... académicamente hablando, claro.

A Severus esa frase le pareció del manual _Albus Dumbledore: Cómo joder a Severus Snape de mil y una formas_, pero no dijo nada. Apretó aún más los dientes, y mantuvo el contacto visual con Wellman, lo cual estaba a punto de provocar un cortocircuito. El profesor de Pociones se preguntó si ése era el momento adecuado para sacar su varita y retarlo a un duelo formal, pero entonces una voz borró toda idea descabellada de su mente.

—Buenos días, profesores.

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo. Una sorprendida Hermione los observaba de hito en hito. «_¿Acaso era tan obvio que estaba a punto de lanzarle un Cruciatus a este idiota, que has tenido que enviar a Granger para detenerme?_», pensó Severus con ironía.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger— contestó Wellman con moderación, mientras Severus se limitaba a dar una cabezada sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Me permiten pasar? Están bloqueando la puerta.

Los profesores se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón y se hicieron a un lado.

—Gracias— sonrió la joven, ruborizándose un momento después.

Aquélla era una de las situaciones más _awkward_ en las que había estado en toda su vida: ella, su novio y el hombre que dos días antes le había confesado que sentía por ella algo más que respeto o admiración, ambos profesores suyos y compañeros de trabajo. Si eso no era una situación en la que sentirse incómoda, nada lo era.

—Que pasen un buen día.

Y se dispuso a entrar en el Gran Comedor. Todavía tenía que hablar con Ron por la orden que ella misma se había dado al respecto en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

—Señorita Granger— la llamó Severus de pronto, dando un paso hacia ella.

La chica se dio la vuelta y también dio un paso hacia el profesor.

— ¿Sí?

—Por si esa mente privilegiada suya no lo había deducido— respondió con sarcasmo, esbozando una sonrisa torcida—, esta noche las clases serán en la misma aula de ayer.

—Lo imaginaba, profesor— respondió Hermione con esa sonrisa encantadora que hacía que Severus la adorase—, pero gracias por avisarme, de todos modos.

Snape asintió, disimulando su regocijo al estar captando toda la atención de la joven delante de Wellman.

—Una vez más, que tenga un buen día— le deseó, a la vez que salían del Gran Comedor un grupo de Ravenclaws de primero—. Y usted también, profesor Wellman— añadió, asomándose por uno de los lados de Severus.

Godric hizo un ligero asentimiento, sonriendo brevemente. Hermione miró a Severus unos instantes más, pronunciando un inaudible _te quiero_ con los labios. El profesor sonrió un tanto, y aún más cuando la joven le hizo una leve caricia en el brazo antes de marcharse. Suspiró sin darse cuenta, todavía con la sonrisilla en los labios. Pero una vez ella hubo desaparecido dentro del Gran Comedor, borró de su cara todo rastro de expresión soñadora y se dio la vuelta una vez más hacia Wellman. Ninguno dijo nada. Severus lo observó con mirada fiera y triunfal, y su compañero sostuvo su mirada, hasta que siguió su camino en dirección al Hall principal.

* * *

—Buenos días a todos.

— ¡Hola!— saludaron a coro Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna, que se había sentado con ellos en la mesa.

«_Ron no está_», pensó Hermione con abatimiento. «_Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo aquí_». Mantuvo la sonrisa un tanto forzada y miró a sus amigos.

— ¿Y Ron?— preguntó como el que pregunta por qué tiempo hace.

—Se ha quedado en la sala común— contestó Harry, sonriendo con tristeza—. Nos ha dicho que bajásemos, que nos seguiría enseguida.

— ¿Cómo está?— dijo la castaña con aprensión.

— ¿Pues cómo va a estar, Hermione?— contestó Ginny, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano izquierda—. Mal, está mal. Pero ya se le pasará— se apresuró a añadir, viendo que su amiga había empalidecido un tanto.

—Ya, claro...

—Venga, Herms, anímate. Al menos, ahora tienes clase de Pociones.

La chica sonrió, a la vez que Harry se giraba hacia su novia y, entrecerrando los ojos, decía con sarcasmo:

—Sí, _yuju_.

* * *

Encontraron a Ron en el pasillo de las mazmorras, apoyado en una pared, solo y pensativo.

—Hey, ¡qué pasa, tío!— saludó Harry, acercándose.

Ginny avanzó a su lado.

—Al final, no has bajado a desayunar...

—No tenía hambre. He preferido dormir un poco más. No he pasado muy buena noche, ¿sabéis? Hermione...

Su hermana le hizo una seña para que no continuara, haciéndose a un lado junto con Harry para dejar paso a la castaña, que venía tras ellos.

— ¡Hermione!— no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se instalase en su cara.

—Hola, Ron— dijo, cohibida—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

La sorpresa del pelirrojo dio paso al desdén en su rostro. Giró la cara con gesto torcido.

—Creo que ya está todo hablado entre nosotros.

—La profesora McGonagall no opina lo mismo.

— ¿Ya has hablado con ella?— volvió a sorprenderse su amigo.

—Sí, y ahora quiero hacerlo contigo.

— ¿Es sobre lo que hablamos ella y yo en su despacho?

—Exactamente.

—Entonces tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. La decisión está tomada.

—Por favor, Ronald...

— ¿Qué más te da hablar con ella, Ron?— se metió Ginny para ayudar a Hermione.

—Esto no es cosa tuya, Ginny. No es cosa de nadie más que mía.

—Ron, no te cierres así, tío— las apoyó Harry, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Ron los miró uno por uno con los ojos entrecerrados, deteniéndose en Hermione.

—Muy bien— dijo—, hablemos...

Hermione empezó a esbozar una tímida sonrisa, que no tardó en borrársele de la cara al oír el final de la frase.

—Pero ahora mismo.

— ¿A... ahora? Pero ahora tenemos clase de Pociones, Ron, y...

—Y tu novio se enfadará muchísimo contigo si faltas, ¿no? Entonces no creo que sea tan importante lo que tengas que decirme.

Tanto Harry como Ginny miraron con sorpresa al pelirrojo, mientras que Hermione enrojecía por el enfado, apretando los puños bajo las mangas de su túnica.

—Estás siendo un inmaduro, Ron...

Ron sonrió con satisfacción.

—Lo suponía— contestó, volviendo a apoyarse en la pared.

Habían empezado a llegar más alumnos, y por eso le sorprendió tanto sentir el cálido contacto de una mano sobre la suya tirando de él. En un primer momento se preguntó si no se lo estaría imaginando: era imposible que Hermione estuviera corriendo delante de él, conduciéndolo sólo Merlín sabía a dónde, cogida de su mano. Pero no tardó en aceptar que era verdad: Hermione se estaba saltando una clase de Snape por hablar con él. Las cosas mejoraban poco a poco.

* * *

Harry y Ginny se habían quedado estáticos en su sitio. Hermione acababa de dejarlos anonadados. No pasó ni medio minuto, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, haciendo silencio en la totalidad del pasillo. Snape apareció en la puerta, rígido, firme, con unas ojeras que no auguraban nada bueno.

—Adentro— dijo con sequedad, saliendo y haciéndose a un lado.

Harry y Ginny se despidieron, y la chica pudo ver cómo el profesor seguía con la mirada a su novio hasta que desaparecía dentro del aula, como esperando ver algo más, pero no decía nada ni hacía ningún otro movimiento.

Severus cerró la puerta tras de sí sin ni siquiera mover la varita, y caminó rápidamente hasta el principio de la clase, donde se cruzó de brazos y miró al grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherin amenazadoramente. No le pasó desapercibido el sitio vacío de Weasley al lado de Potter, y mucho menos el de Hermione junto al idiota de Longbottom. Algo le decía que la ausencia de ambos no se debía a motivos diferentes, y eso le ponía de muy mal humor. ¿Por qué precisamente Hermione habría decidido faltar a su clase a la vez que el Zanahorio? ¿Acaso no sabía de sobra ya que no hacía falta nada para que sus inseguridades lo atenazasen y encolerizasen a partes iguales? ¿Es que le gustaba verlo celoso, demonios?

—Dentro de poco se cumplirán dos semanas desde que empezaron a elaborar su poción multijugos. Los que vayan por buen camino, tendrán más de la mitad de recorrido hecho. Sin embargo, todo aquél cuya torpeza suele alcanzar límites insospechados con las pociones más simples— miró con regocijo a Harry y a Neville, que se encogió en su silla—, es probable que no supere este nivel. Veremos dentro de poco quiénes están dentro de qué grupo.

Sonrió con socarronería al escuchar el castañeteo de los dientes de Longbottom, pero no tardó en borrar la sonrisa al posar la vista de nuevo en el sitio vacío de Hermione. «_¿Por qué no estás hoy aquí, maldita e insufrible sabelotodo?_».

* * *

Hermione no soltó a Ron hasta que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se cerró a sus espaldas. La chica avanzó por la sala común, en esos momentos vacía, y se paró en el centro, observando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

El joven se había quedado paralizado donde ella lo había soltado, y se preguntaba si sería capaz de volver a moverse algún día.

—Muy bien, aquí estamos. Me has hecho faltar a una clase que es fundamental para mis ÉXTASIS, porque era lo que querías.

—Porque era la clase de Snape, ¿no?— se oyó pronunciar Ron con voz jocosa.

— ¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¿Podrías dejar de sacar el tema a cada momento? Lo que tengo que hablar contigo no tiene que ver ni con Severus, ni con Harry, ni con nadie que no seas tú. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que dejes de mostrarte tan infantil, cuando yo sé que en realidad no lo eres?

Ron dejó atrás la mueca de graciosillo cuando se acercó hasta ella. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá más grande de la sala común, uno frente al otro. Durante unos minutos sólo se miraron en silencio, sopesando sus palabras, eligiendo las más adecuadas, esperando...

— ¿Por qué fuiste a renunciar a tu insignia de Prefecto?— se lanzó a preguntar Hermione.

Ron meditó la respuesta.

—Porque no podía más, Herms... No puedo más— se corrigió—. No han pasado más de cuatro días desde que nos hablaste de tus sentimientos hacia el...— apretó los labios para no insultar a Severus delante de Hermione—. Y yo ya siento que me voy a volver loco. No puedo entenderlo, Herms. Es imposible. No puedo.

La chica se acercó un poco a él y le cogió de las manos. Suspiró.

—Déjame que te lo explique.

Ron la miró a los ojos, sorprendido.

—Si después de escucharme decides que sigues sin entenderlo, no te presionaré más. Por favor, Ron...

El chico tragó saliva y asintió lentamente. Hermione cogió aire, y apretó un poco más las manos de su amigo. Estaba a punto de relatarle de primera mano toda su historia con Severus a la única persona a la que pensó que nunca tendría que explicárselo.

—Vale, lo primero que tienes que saber es que Stefan Stapleton y Severus Snape son la misma persona.

* * *

—Adelante.

La puerta del despacho del director se abrió con un sonoro quejido, dejando paso a una estirada Minerva McGonagall.

— ¡Ah, Minerva, qué sorpresa! Pasa, pasa. Dime qué te trae por aquí.

—Buenos días, Albus. Quería hablar contigo sobre cierto asunto— contestó la profesora, acercándose a paso rápido a la mesa de su colega y amigo.

—Soy todo oídos— dijo amablemente mientras veía a Minerva tomar asiento.

La profesora se tomó su tiempo antes de soltar a bocajarro:

— ¿Cómo va el asunto de Severus y Granger?

La mujer se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa del hombre sentado frente a ella titubeaba durante unos breves instantes.

—A ti no puedo engañarte, Minerva— «_Ya, claro... ¿Cuántas veces habrás dicho eso y hecho lo contrario, Albus?_», pensó McGonagall con ironía—. Ésa sigue siendo una de mis grandes preocupaciones en estos momentos.

— ¿No has conseguido hacer entrar en razón a Severus?

—He acabado por comprender, a base de discusiones con él, que eso es imposible. De hecho, me alegra que el muchacho haya encontrado a alguien que lo llena tanto a todos los niveles.

— ¿Llenarlo? ¡Por Merlín, Albus, la señorita Granger es una niña en comparación con Severus! No puede...

—Me temo que cualquier oposición al tema nace ya obsoleta, amiga mía. Él la ha elegido, y ella lo ha elegido a él. Es más, dudo que estés enterada, pero también los une una misma poción _Felix Felicis_.

— ¿Que los...? Vamos, Albus, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no son más que habladurías de callejón. Nadie ha podido demostrar que...

—Y, sin embargo, es tan obvio que con ellos es exactamente eso lo que ha pasado que resulta apabullante.

La profesora no supo qué contestar a eso.

—Pero no es eso exactamente lo que me preocupa...

McGonagall lo miró expectante, sabiendo que sólo estaba haciendo una pausa dramática para atraer aún más su atención, cosa totalmente innecesaria.

—Bellatrix Lestrange.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Para nuestra desgracia, estoy prácticamente seguro de que se enteró de la relación entre Severus y la señorita Granger durante los incidentes en Hogsmeade. Y ambos conocemos muy bien hasta dónde llegan la crueldad y la locura de esa mujer. Temo que lo único que busque sea vengarse de Severus por su traición a Lord Voldemort, y si tiene que llevarse a Hermione por delante para ello, no me cabe la menor duda de que lo hará.

McGonagall se llevó una mano a los labios, horrorizada.

—Pero eso... Tienes que hacer entrar en razón a Severus, Albus— insistió—. Estar con él podría destrozarle la vida a la Hermione.

—Y separarlos sería arruinársela a ambos. Sólo nos queda esperar que las cosas les salgan bien... a los dos.

* * *

—Nunca planeé que ocurriera esto, pero me pasó sin que me diera cuenta. ¿Conoces esa sensación de que una persona se va abriendo paso a través de tu cuerpo, incendiándolo todo a su paso?

Ron sonrió con amargura, pero no dijo nada. Sí, sabía perfectamente de qué clase de sensación hablaba: la que dominaba sus músculos cada vez que la veía, o tocaba como en esos momentos...

—Pues algo así me pasó con él— continuó Hermione—. Llevaba años sintiéndome el patito feo, en parte agradecida por ser amiga tuya y de Harry, en parte dolida por no ser nada más— hizo una breve pausa—. Te quise durante muchísimo tiempo, Ron... Aún te quiero, pero de un modo distinto. Él te reemplazó en mi corazón casi desde que nos _conocimos_, y ahora sé que no habría podido evitar _esto_ aunque lo hubiera querido. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé cuando empezamos a salir juntos. La idea de mentirte se me hacía aberrante, pero... ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta? Siempre me decís que miento fatal... ¿Tan bien disimulé entonces?

Miró a Ron, que no había dicho una palabra desde que ella empezara a hablar. Seguían en la misma posición, agarrados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos, siendo sinceros el uno con el otro por primera vez.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que sí noté algo... Un poco de frialdad, quizás, pero no le di importancia. Pensé que serían imaginaciones mías.

La chica se sonrojó un poco, presionando con afecto las manos de su amigo.

—Lo siento.

—Ya te disculpaste. Está bien.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

—Te hice daño, y no sé si podré perdonarme eso algún día...

—Tú también sufriste... No tenía ni idea de cuánto hasta ahora— se quedó pensativo durante un momento, para después añadir—. Lamento mucho mi actitud, Hermione. Estaba resentido. No podía dejar de pensar que un tío al que desprecio profundamente pudiese resultar al final mejor que yo a los ojos de la chica que quiero... No sé todavía si soy capaz de hacerlo, pero... No sé, siento que mi pecho se ha aligerado, como si una losa muy pesada que había estado llevando desde hacía mucho se hubiera resquebrajado y quedado atrás.

Esbozó una sonrisa sincera, a la que pronto se le unió la de su amiga.

—No me puedo creer que hayamos hablado de esto sin discutir ni una sola vez— comentó Hermione, con mirada radiante. Ella también se sentía más ligera que una pluma.

—Eso para que veas que voy madurando— respondió Ron, con sonrisa pícara.

Rieron, y cada uno se sumió en sus propios pensamientos. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

—Entonces lo quieres de verdad, ¿no?

Hermione subió la mirada, y vio que Ron la observaba. Quizá se habría preocupado por semejante afirmación, pero pudo distinguir una calma distinta en los ojos de su amigo que hizo que ella se relajase también. Asintió.

—Sí, Ron, lo quiero mucho. Y, por increíble que parezca, él también me quiere a mí.

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Me quedó claro, tranquila— aclaró, señalándose la cicatriz marrón con aspecto de quemadura de la barbilla.

La chica sonrió con cariño, ladeando la cabeza, y Ron no pudo evitar observarla con adoración, a pesar de saber que no tenía nada que hacer... El Murciélago grasiento había ganado la guerra. Y él había perdido. Sin embargo, estar hablándolo con ella, tranquilamente, sin gritos, hacía que no pareciese tan terrible.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— le preguntó a la joven de pronto, sorprendiéndola.

—Sí, claro, lo que sea.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su cara antes de empezar a decir:

—Si ese capullo se atreve a hacerte daño, ¿dejarás que sea yo el primero en ir a romperle la narizota esa que tiene?

— ¡Ron!

Y el pelirrojo empezó a reírse, a la vez que Hermione le propinaba suaves puñetazos aquí y allá, por todo su cuerpo, riéndose también. Después de tanto tiempo...

* * *

— ¡Potter!

La voz de Snape paralizó a Harry en el sitio. Había estado a punto de salir del aula feliz por haber sido capaz de no llamar la atención del profesor hacia su persona, pero se dijo que era su sino tener que _sufrirlo_ después de cada clase.

— ¿Profesor?

Casi antes de darse la vuelta, Snape ya lo había alcanzado y se alzaba ante él, imponente.

—Supongo que se habrá percatado tan bien como yo de la ausencia del señor Weasley y la señorita Granger— comentó el profesor, yendo al grano.

Harry no contestó. Tenía todas sus energías puestas en concentrar la mirada en los ojos de Snape.

—Dígales de mi parte que, a no ser que me traigan un justificante firmado por el director de San Mungo y el propio Ministro de Magia, tienen un cero. Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor cada uno.

Harry apretó los dientes, pero no replicó. Gryffindor ya había perdido suficientes puntos por ese día.

— ¡Ah!, y Potter, añada al mensaje de la señorita Granger...

* * *

—... que tu clase de esta noche no será en el aula que te había dicho.

Era su hora libre después de las dos de Pociones y estaba sentado en el suelo frente a sus dos amigos, que no se habían movido del sofá donde estaban desde que entraron en la sala común. Ron había fruncido el ceño al enterarse de la reducida de puntos, pero Hermione parecía verdaderamente preocupada. Estaba inclinada sobre sus rodillas y miraba a Harry con aire angustiado.

— ¿No? Pero entonces... No sé, Harry, ¿no te dijo nada más?

—Añadió que si veías que considerabas esas clases más importantes que las de su asignatura, acudieses a su despacho a la misma hora.

La chica asintió, suspirando. Al coger a Ron de la mano y salir corriendo del pasillo de las mazmorras, no se había parado a pensarlo mucho, pero analizándolo fríamente estaba segura de que Severus se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia y la de Ron, y habría relacionado ambas. Si algo no era Severus Snape era tonto, precisamente. La asaltó la certeza de que si iba al despacho del profesor esa noche, discutirían. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿No le había dejado ya suficientemente claro que él era el hombre de su vida y blablablá? Con esa actitud, sólo conseguía que pensara que no confiaba en ella. «_¡Maldito seas, Severus! ¿Acaso te pagan por complicarme la vida?_». Sin embargo, ahora que había arreglado las cosas con Ron, se sentía más tranquila, y más receptiva a la hora de afrontar una pequeña disputa con su novio. No le cabía duda de que conseguiría hacerlo entender... como había hecho con el joven Weasley. Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe.

— ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Ha servido de algo que me dejaseis solo a merced del Murciélago?

Ron rió mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño.

—La verdad es que sí— contestó el pelirrojo, viendo que su amiga se había ofendido—. Por fin están claras las cosas entre nosotros.

Hermione lo miró con cariño, y después pasó sus ojos a Harry. Sintió que las cosas volvían a ser como habían sido, y su pecho estuvo a punto de explotar de felicidad. Por fin había recuperado a sus dos amigos. Por fin.

* * *

***awkward: Expresión estadounidense que no tiene traducción exacta en español, pero que podría entenderse como 'incómoda, fuera de lugar'.**

**_¿_Qué tal estamos, amigos? Justo una semana después de la última actualización, traigo la nueva, recién sacadita del horno (cuidado, no os queméis).**

**Al fin hemos alcanzado el punto de tregua con Ron (cosa que, con tantos frentes abiertos, yo personalmente agradezco) y, aunque más indirectamente, también con Dumbledore. Eso sí, del dicho al hecho hay un trecho, que dicen, y no sé por qué me da a mí que el viejo va a seguir presente en nuestros desvelos durante algunos caps más.  
Sé que la cosa se ha acabado antes de la conversación entre Hermione y Severus, pero que no cunda el pánico... Al menos, ya sabéis cómo empezará el siguiente capítulo. O quizás no. Tal vez os sorprenda...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras lecturas y vuestros comentarios. Le suben a una el ánimo. No repetiré el tema de las respuestas, porque ya sabéis cómo va esto. Lo que sí haré será pedir disculpas anticipadas... Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...**

**REVIEWS CAP. 44**

**Araceli: **No sabes qué sorpresa me he llevado al entrar en el fic y descubrir tu comentario. Antes de nada, sé bienvenida a 'Reflejos'. Agradezco mucho tus palabras, y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer los nada menos que 44 capítulos que ya hay arriba de la historia. Me complace saber que los caracteres no se alejan demasiado de su forma original, que es la gran finalidad que tenía cuando lo comencé (aparte de acabarlo, claro). Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**Un abrazo a todos**

**L&S**


	46. El levantamiento de las sombras

**_Cap. 46: El levantamiento de las sombras hace saltar la liebre_**

La repentina tormenta de primavera se hallaba en esos momentos en su pleno apogeo, descargando agua en cantidades exageradas, limpiando el ambiente viciado de polen e insectos. Caía ya la tarde en la Mansión Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange miraba por la ventana con aire aburrido. Sólo había pasado cuatro días en casa de su hermana y ya estaba dispuesta a escaparse saltando por la ventana. Pero aún estaba débil, aún no se había recuperado del todo de su encarnizado combate... Apretó los dientes al recordar al responsable de su convalecencia, al objeto de su mayor, casi total, odio. «_No eres más que un gusano al que acabaré aplastando tarde o temprano, Severus Snape. Algún día bailaré sobre tu cadáver, y lo machacaré tanto que resultará irreconocible hasta para ese viejo chocho bajo cuyas barbas te escondes_». La brisa húmeda la golpeó en la cara al colarse por la ventana abierta, apartándole la gran mata de cabello rizado hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. «_Bailaré sobre tu cadáver y el de esa putita con la que te acuestas ahora, esa sangre sucia amiga de Potter, esa Hermione Granger. Y lo disfrutaré aún más, si cabe. Nunca le perdonaré a esa perra que rompiera la máscara que me dio mi Señor cuando me uní a él_».

— ¿Ya estás levantada?— oyó que decía una voz sorprendida a sus espaldas.

Su hermana Narcissa y esa molesta costumbre de no llamar antes de entrar en su habitación... Giró un tanto la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirarla de reojo por encima del hombro.

—Me alegra comprobar que estás mejor— comentó la esposa de Lucius Malfoy, depositando una bandeja encima de la mesa sobre la que se apoyaba el codo de su hermana—. He traído té.

— ¿Tan bajo ha caído tu familia que no tenéis un elfo doméstico que haga este tipo de cosas?— preguntó la mortífaga son acidez, mirando despreciativamente la vajilla victoriana que había en la bandeja.

—Para tu información, sólo he traído yo la bandeja porque sé cuánto desprecias a esas criaturas. Y no está la cosa como para que tú andes asesinando a cada uno que entre en la habitación.

Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Aún no he recuperado del todo mis fuerzas. Todavía me cuesta invocar según qué hechizos— contestó, observando con dolor su varita mágica, situada al lado de su mano derecha.

—No te fuerces. Sólo conseguirás hacerte daño.

La mortífaga miró a su hermana con una sonrisa torcida.

—No te preocupes, Cissy— le dijo, forzando su voz falsamente infantil—, la pequeña Bella no va a hacer nada que le haga pupa. No te angusties.

—Di lo que quieras, Bella, pero te conozco, y sé que no te riges por el raciocinio en muchas de las ocasiones.

— ¿No me digas, doña Racionalidad? Perdóname por no haber buscado siempre tener un marido perfecto, unos hijos perfectos y convertirme en la perfecta esposa mientras me iba apagando por dentro.

Narcissa la observó con gesto orgulloso, sin perder ni un ápice de su pose de escultura pétrea.

—Yo no elegí mis circunstancias, Bella, sino que las acepté como venían e intenté llevarlas lo mejor que pude.

Bellatrix hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano y volvió a observar el caer de la lluvia en el exterior.

—Veo que hoy no estás mucho más dialogante que ayer... Muy bien, te dejaré sola.

Diciendo esto, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo antes de llegar, un bulto alado irrumpió en la habitación, levantando una serie de maldiciones por parte de la mortífaga más fiel a Lord Voldemort, que había sido el recipiente de todo el agua que empapaba el cuerpo emplumado.

— ¡Demonios de bicho! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!— rugió cuando el ave se posó grácilmente sobre su cabeza.

La bruja tomó la varita, dispuesta a fulminarlo en el sitio, pero la mano de Narcissa la detuvo. La señora Malfoy retiró al pájaro de la cabeza de su hermana y le quitó el sobre que llevaba en el pico. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, el búho salió volando por la ventana en dirección a la lechucería de la casa, y Bellatrix supuso que era uno de los pájaros de la familia. «_Y hay muchos aquí, sí_».

Narcissa miró el sobre que sostenía en su mano derecha, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la torcida caligrafía de quien había escrito su nombre. No pensaba que respondería tan pronto... Y sin embargo lo había hecho. Se dio cuenta de que su hermana la observaba con un malvado interés e intentó que a su rostro volviera la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba, pero debió de ser demasiado tarde, porque oyó que Bellatrix preguntaba:

— ¿Quién te ha escrito, Cissy, que te has quedado tan sorprendida como complacida?

—Creo que mi correspondencia personal no es de tu incumbencia, hermana.

Y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a abandonar ese cuarto con premura y marcharse a sus habitaciones privadas, aquéllas en las que ni Lucius entraba, a entregarse por completo a esas líneas que la acariciaban como si fueran las manos de su autor. Por triste que fuera, ése era el único modo que tenía de sentirse amada por él.

—No será una carta de nuestro querido profesor, ¿verdad?

La mano de Narcissa se detuvo a escasos centímetros del pomo. Estaba más que harta de las burlas de su hermana hacia lo que sentía por Severus Snape. Se giró lentamente, clavando con fiereza sus ojos en los de Bellatrix.

—Pues sí, es una carta de Severus. Le escribí esta mañana para saber cómo se encontraba.

— ¿¡Que hiciste qué!— gritó Bellatrix, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Ese cerdo estuvo a punto de matarme! ¡A mí, a tu hermana!

La expresión de Narcissa se mantuvo inalterable, con la carta aún en la mano.

—Ya te dije cuando llegaste que Severus era mi amigo, y que iba a seguir siéndolo siempre que él quisiera.

— ¡Eres una traidora! ¡Igual que él! ¡Por los piojos más oscuros de Merlín, Narcissa! Sois tan parecidos que no sé cómo no habéis acabado juntos.

Narcissa bufó, cruzándose de brazos con soberbia. «_Eso es lo que llevo deseando desde que lo conocí, estúpida. Simplemente, no se han dado las circunstancias oportunas. Severus Snape no es hombre para ninguna mujer... Nunca lo será_».

—Aunque claro— una sonrisa cruel poseyó los labios de Bellatrix, curvándolos en una mueca macabra—, eso no lo opinará su última conquista.

Narcissa tuvo que hacer un poderoso ejercicio de su autocontrol para que no se le notara lo mucho que le había perturbado lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

— ¿Su... _última conquista_?— preguntó, como quien pregunta algo por lo que no siente ningún tipo de interés.

Sin embargo, no logró engañar a la mortífaga, cuya sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de falsa sorpresa.

—Ay, no me digas que no sabías nada... ¿Tu _gran amigo_ no te había puesto al tanto? Pues resulta que ya ha encontrado una nueva zorrita a la que follarse en sus momentos de hastío. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que Severus es libre de hacer lo que quiera— contestó, sin dejar que ningún sentimiento se reflejase en su voz.

— ¡Ah!, pero es que no sabes lo mejor... La fulana en cuestión no es una mujer cualquiera, como a las que está acostumbrado Snape— hizo una pausa, saboreando las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca—, sino una alumna suya.

La señora Malfoy notó que le temblaban las piernas, e hizo un soberano esfuerzo por no moverse de donde se había quedado parada. ¿Cómo que estaba liado con una alumna? No, Severus no sería capaz de algo así... Usando a una niña para liberar sus tensiones, cuando ella siempre había estado dispuesta a...

—No sé por qué te gusta tanto inventarte tonterías, Bella— optó por decir—. No hay que ser un genio para saber que Severus nunca haría una cosa semejante.

—Para tu desgracia, hermanita, no son tonterías inventadas... Me di cuenta el día del ataque. Yo estaba enfrentándome a ella hasta que llegó Snape para ponerse en medio. ¿Te suena el nombre de _Hermione Granger_?

— ¿La amiga de Harry Potter?— preguntó con incredulidad.

—La misma sangre sucia que viste y calza. Oh, tenías que haber oído cómo gritaba el nombre de tu _amigo_ mientras Potter y los demás tiraban de ella hacia el castillo. Parecía que la estaban torturando. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Que Snape no hizo nada por desmentir mis sospechas. Es más, me lo confirmó con unas más que amables palabras...

— ¡Mientes! Severus no... Severus nunca...

—Severus, Severus— se burló Bellatrix, imitando a su hermana—. Abre los ojos, Cissy. Snape no es el lindo cordero que tú siempre has creído.

— ¡Basta! ¡Cállate!

Ahí estaban, escapados... Sus nervios habían forzado la reja de su celda y habían conseguido salir. La carta se le escurrió entre los dedos a la vez que ella salía corriendo de la habitación. Bellatrix la observó con una sonrisa cínica y después caminó despacio hasta el lugar donde había caído el sobre. Lo cogió con una mezcla de asco y curiosidad, y no se tentó el corazón a la hora de abrirlo sin el consentimiento de Narcissa. Al fin y al cabo, todo quedaba en la familia...

—Veamos qué es lo que te cuenta tu amiguito en su carta— dijo en voz alta, desdoblando el pergamino y atisbando las primeras letras.

* * *

Hermione recorrió los pasillos que separaban su sala común de las mazmorras con inquietud. Se había preparado cien mil frases, y se había dicho más de mil veces que Severus no sería tan inmaduro como para seguir enfadado con ella después de haberle explicado la situación, pero no terminaba de creérselo. Muy a su pesar, empezaba a conocerlo demasiado bien como para pensar que las cosas serían tan fáciles.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho más rápido de lo que había calculado, y una vez delante, no se decidió a llamar. «_¿Y si me ha hecho venir sólo para echarme sin dejarme hablar? ¿Y si esta discusión es la definitiva? ¿Y si ha decidido que se ha hartado de mí y que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo con una mujer que no le da lo que necesita? Oh... ¡Vamos, Hermione! Por algo el Sombrero te puso en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw. Saca el valor de donde lo tengas guardado y llama... ¡Llama!_». Como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un _Imperius_, subió la mano y dio dos suaves golpes en la madera.

—Adelante— oyó que decía la voz de Severus desde el interior.

Miró su reloj antes de abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado cinco minutos de las nueve. «_Para variar, Hermione... Tú siempre llegando tarde, con lo que valora este hombre la puntualidad_». Empujó la superficie pulida y entró en el despacho con cautela.

* * *

Severus la vio entrar, y no dejó que se le notara que había tenido el corazón en la garganta hasta que la había oído llamar. Ahora lo tenía en la boca, y temía que no le fuera posible hablar con claridad.

Observó el cuidado que ponía Hermione en cada movimiento y se dijo que no debería encontrarla adorable por hacer eso para no enfadarlo aún más. ¡Qué ingenua! Pero si cuando la había visto, su enfado se había evaporado. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que pudiera divertirse un poco a su costa.

— ¡Vaya, señorita Granger! Veo que ha encontrado oportuno acudir a esta clase. Lo siento por otros profesores cuyas asignaturas no gocen de la misma suerte— comentó con sarcasmo, fijando su intensa mirada en los ojos de la chica, que se ruborizó al instante.

—Sé que debes de estar enfadado...

— ¿Enfadado, yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque _mi_ alumna más brillante se saltara una de _mis_ clases para ir a hacer Merlín sabe qué con un descerebrado enamorado hasta los huesos de ella?

—Ron no es un descerebrado— saltó Hermione rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño—, y no fui a hacer _Merlín sabe qué cosas_, sino a hablar con él.

— ¿De veras? Qué conmovedor. Y supongo que os habrá dado tiempo a hablar largo y tendido, faltando a dos horas de Pociones...

—Pues sí. Hemos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, las cosas están totalmente claras entre nosotros.

Severus arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos en su asiento.

— ¿Qué crees tú que hemos hecho, a ver?

—Yo no creo nada. ¿Acaso piensas que me he molestado en perder un solo minuto de mi valioso tiempo en una tontería así? Son tu formación y tu futuro. Un futuro en el que, quizás, te hayas dado cuenta de que yo no tengo cabida.

Hermione rodeó con velocidad la mesa y giró la silla de Snape para tenerlo cara a cara. Apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos y se inclinó sobre él, que no se había movido de como estaba antes de que la chica reaccionase así.

—Eres un capullo bastardo y desconfiado... ¿Cómo no vas a tener cabida en mi futuro si tú _eres_ mi futuro?

Lo fulminó con la mirada, apretando los labios hasta fruncirlos pronunciadamente. Severus tragó saliva imperceptiblemente y despegó los labios, demasiado cerca de los de Hermione para controlar cada palabra que salía por ellos.

— ¿Cómo de _claras_ te han quedado las cosas con tu _amigo_?

—Totalmente claras: Le he explicado lo que siento por ti y parece que lo ha comprendido.

—Entonces... ¿te sigue doliendo eso de no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos como te gustaría?— había hecho esa pregunta como un niño asustado, como el pequeño que se escondía en su interior, y al que le aterraba la posibilidad de perderla.

Al principio, Hermione no entendió que le preguntase algo así. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ubicar esa frase, que no dejaba de resultarle familiar.

— ¿Qué...?

Se dio cuenta de que había sido ella misma quien la había pronunciado, tres días antes, durante su discusión por la _reunión_ con Ron.

El hombre mantenía sus negras pupilas pegadas a las de ella, esperando la respuesta. Antes de contestar, la joven se incorporó para, acto seguido, sentarse encima de las piernas del profesor. Le echó las manos al cuello y entrelazó los dedos por detrás de su nuca.

—Sev, dije eso porque estaba enfadada, porque quería hacerte el mismo daño que tú me habías hecho a mí, pero no... Quizás en un sentido práctico, sería mucho más fácil querer a Ron. Pero resulta que aquí— puso su dedo índice bajo las costillas de Snape, señalándole el lugar donde se ubicaba el corazón— el pragmatismo está de más... Yo te quiero a ti, Severus. A nadie más que a ti.

El profesor no dijo nada. Suspiró y llevó su mano izquierda a la de Hermione que todavía permanecía apoyada en su pecho.

—A nadie— repitió con voz ronca antes de subir su otra mano a la nuca de la joven y atraerla hacia su boca.

La besó con ternura. Era suya, su gatita, su niña... Y _nadie_ se la iba a quitar. Ella misma lo había dicho, y sabía que era una mujer de palabra. Y la quería. ¡Vaya si la quería! Es más, la quería ahí y en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando sus besos se fueron haciendo más fieros y apasionados, y sus manos buscaron las piernas de la chica bajo la falda.

Hermione cambió de posición y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Empezó a desabrochar con dedos temblorosos por la rapidez los botones de su propia camisa, aprovechando que Severus estaba sellando la puerta y la chimenea. Al verla, el profesor enarcó una ceja.

—Disculpe, señorita Granger, pero _eso_ me gustaría hacerlo a mí.

Y sin piedad apartó los dedos de la chica, desabrochando los botones con mano maestra, a la vez que ella se enzarzaba en la lucha acostumbrada con la larga hilera de soldaditos negros de su levita mientras soltaba ligeros suspiros de impaciencia.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ponerte esta maldita ropa cuando vayamos a reunirnos?— bufó exasperada contra su boca, llegando al ecuador de la cadena de botones.

Severus soltó una gutural carcajada a la vez que mordisqueaba sus labios, divertido.

—Es la única manera que tengo de frenar tus malas artes— respondió, aún con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ah, sí?— preguntó la chica con retintín, rompiendo el beso y provocando un gruñido de fastidio en el hombre debajo de ella—. Pues no te preocupes más... Mis malas artes y yo nos vamos a otro sitio. Tu odiosa levita ha cumplido su misión.

E hizo hincapié de levantarse, pero las grandes manos de él sobre sus muslos frenaron todos sus intentos.

—Oh, vamos, Granger... ¿Te vas a ir ahora que me he molestado en sellar este lugar? Sabes perfectamente lo poco que me gusta hacer las cosas por hacer...

—Eres un villano— gimió la chica, volviendo a besarlo.

—Y ahora— siguió diciendo el profesor con una sonrisilla de suficiencia—, ¿por qué no sigues con lo que estabas haciendo?

Hermione arrugó el morro. Estaba claro que a ese hombre le encantaba ponerle las cosas difíciles. ¡Y, por Merlín, cuánto lo deseaba en esos momentos! Sólo por eso volvió a su ardua tarea de desabrochado de botones, mientras él se lanzaba a mantener una batalla _lingüística_ con su cuello que hacía imposible su concentración.

—No te puedes hacer una idea de lo bien que sabes después de un día de clases— sintió Hermione que susurraba contra su cuello cuando ella ya había alcanzado la parte de abajo de la prenda, haciendo erizarse cada vello de su cuerpo.

Y, al fin, llegó al último botón, soltando un jadeo de satisfacción. ¡Ya estaba! ¡Lo había logrado! Por fin podía atisbar la suelta y semiabierta camisa blanca que había debajo, e incluso el pecho aún más blanco, salpicado deliciosamente de un ligero vello oscuro. Se relamió sin darse cuenta, lo que provocó una nueva sonrisa sarcástica de Severus, que había dejado su labor en el cuello para centrarse por unos instantes en los ojos de la chica.

— ¿Le gusta lo que ve, señorita Granger?

—Lo cierto es que no me desagrada en absoluto, profesor— respondió con una sonrisa pícara, subiendo las manos e introduciéndolas por los pliegues abiertos de la camisa.

El pecho de Severus estaba caliente— «_Normal, bajo tantas capas de ropa..._»— y el contacto con las tibias manos de Hermione provocó que se le erizaran todos los poros.

—De hecho— añadió la chica tras un breve silencio—, me _encanta_ lo que veo.

Y se inclinó hasta alcanzar el siempre oculto cuello del hombre, mientras con sus caderas profundizaba en los roces contra su ya excitada entrepierna, arrancándole suspiros y más que suspiros de impaciencia y de placer.

Los brazos de Severus se enrollaban en su espalda como poderosas serpientes, atrayéndola hacia sí con sinuosa fuerza, como si de verdaderos reptiles se tratara.

El profesor estaba muy entretenido con los hombros descubiertos de Hermione, a la vez que intentaba mantener a raya a su hermanito pequeño, que cada vez estaba más fuera de sí, cuando oyó que algo entraba en la habitación. Se separó de Hermione a regañadientes, encontrándose con unos grandes ojos ambarinos que no eran los de la chica, y que lo miraban con curiosidad desde la superficie de su escritorio. La joven, demasiado absorta en su cuello como para percatarse de nada, protestó sonoramente cuando Snape la frenó.

— ¡Se puede saber qué demonios pasa!

Severus alargó el brazo izquierdo hacia el pico de la lechuza, que lo soltó después de un par de suaves tirones. Observó su propio nombre en el lugar del destinatario, y se percató a su vez de la ausencia de remitente. De todos modos, daba igual. Conocía esa letra a la perfección: había estado carteándose con ella durante años.

— ¿Una carta? ¿Ahora?— preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

Pero Severus no la escuchó. Ya había abierto el sobre y se disponía a desdoblar el pergamino que había en su interior. En él, unas pocas palabras. Nada más.

_Te veo en el lugar de siempre a la hora de siempre. Necesito hablar contigo._

Severus arrugó la hoja en su mano sin darse cuenta, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Hermione lo observó con preocupación.

— ¿Malas noticias?

Snape parpadeó, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza a los lados. Clavó sus ojos en Hermione de nuevo y negó lentamente.

—Acabo de recordar que tenía una cita anterior esta noche.

— ¿Acabas de recordar o _te lo acaban_ de recordar?— espetó con el ceño fruncido.

Severus rió entre dientes, empezando a abrocharse la ropa. Hermione se puso en pie, molesta.

—Así que te vas... ¿Puedo preguntar quién te ha escrito?

—Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, Granger. Otra cosa distinta es que yo te conteste.

— ¿En serio?— replicó Hermione con agresividad, colocándose la falda de mala manera.

Severus la observó, divertido. Hermione picada era una de las imágenes más adorables y excitantes que su ahora perturbada mente podía evocar.

—Me encanta— continuó la chica en un tono que denotaba todo lo contrario— que a mí me pidas... No, me EXIJAS que te lo cuente TODO, y yo tenga que quedarme satisfecha con tus parcas explicaciones. No, me parece perfecto, Severus. Creo que nuestra relación va evolucionando favorablemente.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo— contestó él, poniéndose en pie de un salto y aproximándose a ella, que lo rehuyó sin disimular su enfado.

El profesor enarcó una ceja y tiró de Hermione hacia sí casi con agresividad.

—Ven aquí, leona temperamental.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! Ya no quiero que me agarres ni... ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Basta, Severus!— se quejó cuando el hombre afianzó las manos en su cintura y se volcó sobre su cuello.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber quién me ha escrito? Luego no me digas que no te lo he advertido.

—Si no puede tratarse de L...— apretó los labios para evitar que el nombre de la madre de Harry saliera por ellos.

Si Severus se dio cuenta de su desliz, no hizo nada que lo delatara. La miró a los ojos y pronunció lentamente:

—Narcissa Malfoy.

— ¿La madre de Draco?

— ¿A cuántas Narcissas Malfoy conoces?— replicó el profesor con acidez.

Hermione enrojeció.

—Quiere verme— agregó Snape sin apenas despegar los labios.

— ¿Quiere verte? ¡Por Merlín, Sev! Entiendo que durante tu época de mortífago tuvieras que guardar las apariencias, pero eso ya acabó. No tienes que seguir fingiendo que eres amigo suyo.

—Es que soy amigo suyo. Narcissa es la única medio decente de entre toda esa gentuza. Si conocieras su historia, no la juzgarías tan a la ligera.

— ¡Es la hermana de la hija de puta que casi te mata el otro día!

Las facciones de Severus se endurecieron.

—Mi memoria está intacta, gracias.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Severus dejó caer sus manos a sus costados y se separó un paso de Hermione.

—Me escribió esta mañana para preguntar cómo estaba. Al parecer, Bellatrix está en su casa— dijo, más para sí mismo que para la chica.

Hermione subió la cabeza, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que es su único pariente de sangre vivo.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Tonks?

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Hermione.

Volvió a generarse un tenso silencio. Severus estaba apoyado sobre su escritorio con ambas manos, y Hermione lo observaba desde un poco más allá.

—Quiero ir contigo.

Severus giró la cabeza, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

—Si dices que Bellatrix está en su casa, bien podría ser una trampa. Si vas solo...

—Granger, Granger... Me halaga ver que te preocupas por mí, pero, por si no lo habías notado, sé defenderme perfectamente. Aunque estoy seguro de que en esta ocasión no será una trampa. Conozco a Narcissa. Si dice que quiere hablar conmigo, es porque así es. De todos modos— agregó tras una pausa—, por si eso te tranquiliza, antes de marcharme pasaré por el despacho de Dumbledore para informarle.

Hermione asintió imperceptiblemente, aún con el ceño fruncido, y observando con tristeza la levita a medio abrochar de Severus. El hombre se dio cuenta, y volvió a acercarse a ella.

—Podría ser importante, Hermione— susurró con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos.

—Podrías no volver— respondió ella sin mirarlo.

—Eso es imposible, niña tonta. ¿No ves que estoy atado a este maldito castillo... hasta que tú salgas de él?

La chica lo abrazó de repente, hundiendo la cara en su hombro. Él le acarició la larga cabellera, continuando por su espalda.

—Sin embargo— oyó Hermione que Severus le susurraba al oído—, antes de reunirme con Narcissa tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer...

Entonces la joven sintió como esas manos que empezaban a hacer enloquecer a la piel de su espalda descendían hasta colocarse en su trasero. Soltó un gemido de excitación, a la vez que retiraba la cabeza del cuerpo de Severus para mirarlo. "_¿Ah, sí?_" estuvo tentada de decir, pero todas las palabras desaparecieron cuando la boca de Snape capturó la suya con voracidad y sus fuertes brazos la alzaron desde debajo de las nalgas para que se agarrara con las piernas a su cintura. Después fue casi a tientas hacia el escritorio, apartando de un manotazo los papeles que en él había.

— ¿Ésos no son trabajos de alumnos?

—Eso creo— murmuró Severus, intentando capturar su boca de nuevo.

— ¿Y no merecerían un poco más de respeto por parte de su profesor?

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Hermione! ¿Es que te pone que te haga el amor encima de las palabras de un jodido grupo de Hufflepuffs de quinto curso?

La chica rió, dejando, ahora sí, que el profesor hiciera con su boca lo que gustase. De todos modos, a ella también iba a gustarle.

Se separaron una vez más. Hermione miró con expresión descorazonada la serie de botones que Severus había vuelto a abrochar tras recibir la carta de Narcissa.

—En serio, Severus... El día menos pensado prenderé fuego a tus armarios.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, Granger. ¿Quieres que te cuente un truco para quitarlos todos de una vez?— susurró, mirándola con lascivia.

La chica rió de nuevo. ¡Oh, Dios, sí! No podía controlarse cuando ella se reía así. Estrechó los ojos, seguro de que Narcissa, por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, tendría que esperarlo a él y no al contrario, porque lo que iba a hacerle a esa gatita entre cuyas piernas estaba iba a llevarle su tiempo...

* * *

Narcissa se paseaba de arriba abajo en la lóbrega habitación de aquel horrible lugar. Acostumbrada a los lujos de su mansión, cualquier cochiquera del Callejón Knockturn le parecía eso... una cochiquera apestosa, y de la que deseaba salir más que ninguna otra cosa. Pero no esa noche. Esa noche había algo que deseaba aún más.  
Se acercó con paso sereno hacia la ventana. Severus se retrasaba, y eso no era muy común. ¿Habría recibido su mensaje? Estaba segura de que, de haberlo recibido, ya estaría allí... Pero bueno, también estaba segura de _otras cosas_ en relación a él, y parecía que se equivocaba. Sin embargo, prefería no adelantar acontecimientos. Quería que él se lo confirmara o desmintiera, oírlo de sus labios... Esos labios con los que había soñado tantas noches mientras Lucius daba erráticos envites encima de ella, provocándole un neutro placer. Acostumbraba a pensar en Severus cuando se acostaba con su marido. Era la única forma que tenía de excitarse y fingir que disfrutaba, cuando en realidad le estaba siendo infiel de pensamiento con otro.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se diera la vuelta. Vio cómo se abría lentamente, dejando paso a una oscura sombra que conocía muy bien.

—Aquí me tienes, Narcissa. Lamento el retraso.

* * *

Severus se apareció en uno de los recovecos más ocultos del Callejón Knockturn con vistas a que nadie lo reconociera. No creía ser demasiado querido por allí en esos días...

Al final, como bien había supuesto, se le había acabado haciendo tarde, pero no todo era responsabilidad suya. Hermione... Hermione se le había entregado como nunca lo había hecho. Le había demostrado de mil y una formas en unos pocos minutos lo que significaba él en su vida, y el profesor se había descubierto en algunos momentos, como cuando no pudo aguantarlo más y explotó dentro de ella, o como cuando ella lo abrazó antes de despedirse, que un absurdo nudo formado en su garganta había amenazado con desbordar sus ojos. «_Sólo ha sido un ligero humedecimiento_», repetía para sí mismo, azorado por la certeza de saber que había estado a punto de llorar delante de ella.

Dumbledore lo había apoyado en su decisión de acudir a la cita, pero le había recomendado precaución. Al igual que a Hermione, le inquietaba que Bellatrix tuviera algo que ver en ello. Personalmente, él lo dudaba. Conocía a Narcissa bastante bien, tenían una relación que podía llamarse _de amistad_, y la admiraba en un cierto sentido de la palabra— mucho estómago había que tener para estar casada con el psicópata de Lucius sin suicidarse a los dos días. Sin embargo, la devoción que demostraba por su hijo era más que reseñable. Eso le hacía sentir un cierto aprecio por ella. Eso, y que no se parecía en nada a la loca de su hermana.

Llegó a ese _lugar de siempre_ que la mujer mencionaba en su misiva y entró lo más disimuladamente posible. Se acercó al hombre que servía detrás de una barra, quien lo miró con una mal fingida mueca de desagrado, y le preguntó:

— ¿Está ella aquí?

—Donde siempre— fue la seca respuesta con la que el hombre lo despidió.

Subió las tortuosas escaleras, más sucias de lo que había estado nunca su casa en la calle de la Hilandera y llegó al rellano del primer piso. Caminó a lo largo de todo el pasillo hasta llegar al final, y entonces encaró la puerta que quedaba a la izquierda. Llamó dos veces como solía hacer, esperó y, finalmente, entró.

—Aquí me tienes, Narcissa. Lamento el retraso.

Vio a la mujer junto a la ventana. Estaba muy pálida, como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas y las lágrimas hubieran arrancado el color de su piel. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acercó a ella. Le tomó las temblorosas manos, frías como el hielo, y la obligó a que lo mirara.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Oh, Severus, siento haberte hecho venir así, pero estoy tan angustiada...

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Bellatrix.

El profesor asintió una vez, comprensivo. Esa mujer parecía realmente fuera de sí. ¿Qué le habría hecho su hermana para ponerla en ese estado?

—No sabes lo que es tenerla en casa... Tan déspota, tan soberbia. Se cree que... No la aguanto más, Severus.

—Me puedo hacer una ligera idea— respondió Snape con sarcasmo.

—Pero es mi hermana. Sigue siéndolo, a pesar de todo, y no puedo echarla. No sé cómo sería el duelo entre los dos, pero ella todavía está convaleciente.

Severus se permitió sonreír con satisfacción.

—Que agradezca seguir con vida.

Narcissa apretó un tanto sus manos.

— ¿De verdad la habrías matado? ¿Te habrías manchado las manos de sangre una vez más? ¿Por qué, Severus?

—Porque si no ella me habría matado a mí. Era mera cuestión de supervivencia.

—Entonces, ¿sólo lo hiciste por ti? El enfrentarte a ella, me refiero.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decirle con eso?

—No sé a qué te refieres, Narcissa. Siempre he valorado tu sinceridad para decirme las cosas. Espero que no empieces a perder una tan buena cualidad a estas alturas.

La mujer retiró los ojos y carraspeó. Se soltó de las manos del hombre y se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana.

—Tuve una conversación con Bella esta mañana. Ella... me dijo algo que yo no quise creer. Algo sobre ti. Por eso te he pedido que vinieras— aclaró, girándose de nuevo hacia Snape.

Severus sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. No se lo había dicho directamente, pero podía intuir a la perfección qué era lo que su hermanita loca le había contado.

—Pues aquí estoy. ¿A qué esperas para preguntármelo?

Sí, era cierto que había sido más sincera con Severus de lo que lo había sido con nadie. La confianza que el hombre le despertaba hacía mucho más fácil abrirse con él. Pero eso era diferente. Ella solía tratar temas suyos, y nunca le preguntaba a él acerca de sus cosas. Y si lo que le había dicho Bella era cierto, ésa sería una de las cosas más privadas que tendría. Debía andar con cuidado.

— ¿Tú defenderías la vida de tus alumnos a cualquier precio, Severus?

El profesor la miró con suspicacia, pero aún así respondió:

—Si ellos estuvieran a mi cargo, sí.

— ¿Incluye eso a Harry Potter o cualquiera de sus amigos?

—A ellos más que a ninguno. Sobre todo porque son los únicos empeñados en buscarse siempre los peores problemas.

— ¿Incluida Hermione Granger?

¡Ahí estaba! Justo lo que Severus había estado esperando. Esa Bellatrix sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas.

—Así es— respondió con sequedad.

Narcissa se quedó pensativa un momento. El ambiente se había tensado a su alrededor, podía sentirlo. Severus se había puesto algo más rígido de lo que ya estaba y la miraba con desafío, como diciéndole "_Atrévete a continuar_".

—Siempre pensé que estabas por encima de esas _sangre sucia_.

—La señorita Granger es algo más que una hija de muggles.

— ¿Estás con ella?

—Sí.

La mujer contuvo la respiración. No sabía por qué había acabado preguntándolo tan rápido, pero se le había escapado. Y él había contestado sin la más leve muestra de titubeo. Quizás la había entendido mal en su pregunta, podía fingir que se refería a...

—Estaba hablando a nivel de...

—Mi respuesta es _sí_ a todos los niveles, Narcissa.

La señora Malfoy tembló bajo la oscura y torva mirada del profesor. ¿Quería una respuesta un poco más clara?

—Es eso lo que ansiabas saber, ¿no?

Narcissa no pudo contestar nada.

—Y habría sido muy fácil mentirte, créeme, si no fuera porque me gusta que las cosas estén claras entre nosotros.

— ¿Tienes una relación... con una alumna tuya?— preguntó la mujer sin escucharle.

—No sé por qué te escandalizas: los mortífagos hacían cosas mucho peores con chicos aún más jóvenes que Hermione.

—Tú le das clase a mi hijo, Severus. Y a las hijas de conocidos de la familia. ¿Cómo esperas que no me escandalice?

—Nunca había sentido el más mínimo interés por ninguno de ellos hasta ahora. Puedes confiar en mí: la señorita Granger es la única que... ha disfrutado de mis _atenciones_ en todos los años que llevo como profesor. No soy un pedófilo, Narcissa.

— ¿La quieres?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Que si estás enamorado de ella?

La mirada de Severus se endureció, y cuando abrió los labios para hablar, Narcissa pensó que sus palabras serían de piedra.

—Eso es algo que sólo nos concierne a la señorita Granger y a mí.

—Sólo me preguntaba si no sería un mero instrumento para relajar tensiones. Siempre estás tan tenso...

—Mira, Narcissa, te explicaría lo que Hermione significa para mí, pero dudo que alguna vez hayas albergado sentimientos tan poderosos por otra persona como los que yo albergo por ella. No creo que pudieras entenderme.

«_¿Y tú qué eres, imbécil? ¿Acaso tú no eres una persona? ¿Cómo debo llamarte, jodida estalactita?_».

—No es más que una cría inmadura, de la que acabarás más que harto tarde o temprano.

Severus la agarró de la muñeca de repente y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que sus rostros se pegaran casi totalmente.

—No sigas por ahí, Narcissa, o te juro que no respondo ni de mis palabras ni de mis actos— susurró amenazadoramente, acariciando a la señora Malfoy con su aliento.

La mencionada se limitó a mirarlo con los dientes apretados, prácticamente incapaz de contener sus celos.

—Si de verdad te consideras amiga mía, no me juzgues— añadió, soltándola y apartándose de ella—. Simplemente, alégrate de que sea feliz.

Caminó hacia la puerta de espaldas a la mujer. Agarró el pomo con su mano derecha, pero antes de girarlo, volvió parcialmente la cabeza.

—Te agradecería discreción con el tema. Hermione está a punto de terminar sus estudios de manera brillante, y estoy seguro de que si se airease nuestra relación de mala manera la destrozaría. Eso por no hablar del peligro que supondría para mí que gente como tu hermana estuviese al tanto de algo tan personal.

—Pierde cuidado. Nunca he sido una cotilla, y no voy a empezar a serlo ahora.

El hombre asintió en la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches, Narcissa— se despidió con voz suave.

Y abandonó la habitación. La esposa de Lucius Malfoy no se movió de donde se había quedado hasta pasados unos minutos. Nunca pensó que la conversación con Severus fuera a acabar de esa manera. Al parpadear, se dio cuenta de que tenía húmedas las mejillas. Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, colocándose la manga de su chaqueta. Se aparecería en sus aposentos directamente. A las lágrimas que ya corrían por su rostro había que sumarles el nudo que ascendía imparable por su garganta, y que no tardaría en anegarla en llanto. Estaba segura de que lloraría toda la noche. Lloraría toda la noche por Severus. Y Lucius tendría que limitarse a echarla de menos en su enorme cama vacía. Pero lo cierto es que a esas alturas... ¿quién demonios era Lucius Malfoy?

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, bueno, una actualización tres hojas más larga de lo habitual y a falta de un día para que se cumpla una semana del anterior. Luego diréis que no os mimo, ¿eh? *risas***

**Bien, había gente que ya empezaba a preguntarme por Bellatrix con inquietud... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué tenía planeado? Pues ahí lo tenéis: amargarle la existencia a Severus. Nada del otro mundo... En lo que están de acuerdo ella, Dumbledore, Wellman, Ron... Y la muy pérfida ha decidido meter en el juego a la pobre Narcissa, que me da más pena que toas las cosas, pero que aquí le vuelve a tocar el papel de mártir por Severus.  
¿Y qué me decís de la "discusión" de Hermione y Severus? Un poco más y me paso al lemon, admitámoslo. *risas***

**Muchas gracias por vuestras lecturas, por vuestros comentarios (que serán contestados cueste lo que cueste) y por vuestra paciencia para conmigo. Os quiero T.T**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

**Respuesta a reviews de no usuarios del cap. 45**

**Araceli: **Al igual que tú, para mí, el Ron de los fics es lo más horrible del mundo. Sin embargo, yo también me alegro de que se haya producido un alto el fuego entre Hermione y él. ¡Ya era hora, vamos! Que son amigos, leñe... Gracias por comentar.


	47. Distracciones, sustos y una única opción

**_Cap. 47: Distracciones, sustos y una única opción_**

Hermione entró en la sala común con sigilo. Había tardado más de lo normal en llegar desde las mazmorras porque le costaba un poco caminar después de su encuentro con Severus. Sonrió para sí: nunca habían estado juntos de una forma tan apasionada. Estaba claro que, en su caso, el enfado servía de afrodisíaco... ¡Y vaya afrodisíaco! No creía que pudiera andar correctamente hasta que hubieran pasado, como mínimo, tres días.

El lugar estaba desierto, salvo por un bulto hundido en uno de los sillones. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Harry. El chico levantó la cabeza al oírla entrar.

— ¡Hermione!

—Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Y además tan solo...

La mirada del chico se ensombreció, pero trató de poner voz jovial y contestó:

—Ron se estaba durmiendo sobre los pergaminos, así que le dije que se fuera a la cama. Yo estoy terminando los cincuenta centímetros que mandó Snape esta mañana sobre los usos de la piel de serpiente arbórea en tiras en las pociones.

— ¿Y cuánto te queda?

—Calculo que unos cuarenta— respondió con una sonrisa de inocencia.

Hermione se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado, y al chico no le pasó desapercibido el extraño modo de andar de su amiga.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione? Te noto... rara. ¿Snape te ha torturado o algo parecido por haberte saltado hoy su clase?

— ¡Ja!— se le escapó a la chica, ironizando lo que, sin duda, para Harry sería una tortura sólo de imaginárselo—. No, no me ha hecho nada. Hablamos sobre el asunto y después él tuvo que marcharse.

«_Después de que echásemos un polvo por el que todavía me tiemblan las piernas, quiero decir_», aclaró mentalmente, amagando una sonrisa.

—Hmm...

— ¿Y Ginny?

La mirada de Harry se oscureció aún más, y murmuró algo que Hermione no entendió.

— ¿Qué?

—Que supongo que también se acostó.

— ¿Supones?

—No se molestó en darme las buenas noches, así que no puedo hacer una afirmación rotunda— contestó con sarcasmo, salpicando a la vez de tinta el pergamino sobre el que estaba escribiendo.

— ¿Habéis discutido?

—Podría llamarse así, sí— el malhumor de Harry estaba totalmente liberado.

«_Agárrate, Hermione, que vienen curvas_».

— ¿Y por qué ha sido esta vez?

—La verdad es que no lo entiendo, Herms. Estábamos perfectamente, pero a partir de la hora de comer ha empezado a rehuirme, y cuando la he pillado por banda para que me explicase qué demonios le pasaba, me ha dicho que se sentía agobiada. ¡Agobiada! ¿Tú entiendes eso?

Lo cierto era que no, no lo entendía. Conocía a Ginny, y no era una chica que se _agobiase_ fácilmente. Tenía que haber pasado algo considerablemente fuerte para ello.

—Bueno, Harry, no le des más vueltas. Seguro que mañana estará como una rosa. Se habrá agobiado por los exámenes y las clases.

—Ya, bueno... La verdad es que se está esforzando mucho en recuperar lo que se perdió durante el año de los mortífagos en Hogwarts. Y los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina. Y además está el último partido de quidditch dentro de una semana... Vale, sí, supongo que es normal que esté un poco estresada.

—Claro que sí— afirmó Hermione con una seguridad que no sentía en absoluto.

—Gracias, Herms. Me has quitado un peso de encima.

«_Y tú me lo has añadido_», pensó la castaña con preocupación, sonriendo para responder a la frase de Harry.

—Bueno, vamos a hacer los deberes de Pociones. Quizás pueda ayudarte— dijo la chica—. ¡Accio mochila!

Con rapidez, la bolsa de Hermione bajó de sus habitaciones y llegó hasta el brazo extendido de su dueña, que empezó a sacar los útiles de estudio de inmediato.

—Hermione, ahora sí que eres mi salvadora.

La joven le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con una mano, para ponerse manos a la obra con la tarea que les había mandado Severus.

* * *

Bellatrix se metió en la cama de mal humor. Al final, la estúpida carta que Snape le había escrito a su hermana no le daba a entender nada de lo que pudiese aprovecharse para destruirlo o, por lo menos, dejarlo tocado. El pergamino yacía hecho una bola arrugada en mitad de la habitación, donde lo había tirado después de leerlo. Que si Draco, que si Hogwarts, que si el odio por los mocosos incompetentes...

—A no ser que se trate de Hermione Granger, ¿verdad, Snape?— preguntó en voz alta, soltando una carcajada enloquecida.

La verdad es que no dejaba de llamarle la atención que una chica tan joven e inteligente— aunque sangre sucia y despreciable— se hubiera fijado en ese desgraciado. Ella, de estar en su lugar, estaría dando palmas con las orejas. No se repetían esos hitos todos los días.

Y luego estaba la estúpida de su hermana. ¿Qué hacía bebiendo los vientos por el grasiento gilipollas? Pero bueno, Cissy siempre había sido la más débil de las tres... Andrómeda era la más idiota. Narcissa, la más débil. Y ella, la más ambiciosa. Sin embargo, sus grandes planes de acceso al poder se habían ido al traste con la caída de su Señor. Una caída de la que eran responsables tanto el estúpido Niño-Que-Sobrevivió-Por-Tener-La-Suerte-Más-Perra-E-Increíble-Del-Mundo como Snape. Y aunque tenía intenciones de vengarse de ambos, el segundo era en el que tenía centrada su mayor atención. Potter era un imbécil, pero Snape no. Mientras Snape estuviera vivo, representaría un peligro en potencia para ella y sus planes. Estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer si quería sobrevivir...

—La próxima vez que nos encontremos, Snape, sólo uno de los dos saldrá con vida. Y no serás tú precisamente...

* * *

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin grandes cambios para Hermione: siguió con sus clases particulares con Severus después de que éste le contara para qué quería verlo Narcissa Malfoy. Las cosas con Ron seguían como la seda y las clases del profesor Wellman, aunque con un poco más de frialdad por parte del hombre, seguían siendo las mejores que tenían. «_Después de Pociones_», sonrió la chica para sí. Lo único que no andaba bien era Ginny. Después de charlar con Harry, se había hecho una idea de cómo estaría la chica, para así poder empezar a planear el modo de abordarla. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos de acercarse a ella habían sido en vano. La chica la rehuía con cualquier excusa, no comía con ellos en el Gran Comedor, y pasaba los largos períodos de tiempo que tenía libres en algún lugar que nadie sabía. Harry estaba a punto de tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía.

—Tranquilízate, Harry.

— ¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Tranquilizarme! ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Hermione? Ha pasado más de una semana desde que te conté que Ginny estaba rara conmigo. Agobiada, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé, Harry, sé que tu situación es peor que la de cualquiera de nosotros, pero tienes que tener paciencia...

—Ya he tenido bastante paciencia, Herms. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, cortar conmigo? Pues, ¿por qué no me lo dice? ¡Joder, las cosas serían muchísimo más fáciles así! Pero no sé qué le pasa. No sé si le he hecho algo que...

El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer en uno de los desgastados sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Bueno, colega, Hermione tiene razón. No ganas nada poniéndote histérico.

Harry levantó la cabeza con las mandíbulas apretadas, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar algo como "_Mira quién me lo dice, el que estuvo a punto de pegarse con el Murciélago por Hermione_". Al fin y al cabo, lo único que sus amigos buscaban era ayudarlo.

—Y encima ahora no puedo preocuparme sólo por ella porque mañana tenemos la jodida final de quidditch. ¡Mierda!— blasfemó Harry, escondiendo de nuevo la cabeza entre las manos.

—Hablaré con ella, Harry— intentó consolarlo Hermione, acuclillándose frente a él—. Conseguiré que me escuche, te lo prometo. Y entonces sabremos qué demonios le ocurre.

El Niño-Que-Sobrevivió levantó la cabeza, mirando a su amiga con ojos que parecían decir "_¿De verdad?_". La chica asintió y le cogió la mano. Ron se agachó a su lado, sonriendo también.

—Gracias— susurró Harry, pasándose la mano que tenía libre por los ojos.

* * *

Ginny salió de la Sala de los Menesteres cuando creyó que todo el castillo dormía. No le apetecía encontrarse con nadie que le preguntase otra vez qué le pasaba. Llevaban toda la semana igual... ¿No podían, simplemente, dejarla en paz?

Atravesó los pasillos con rapidez, evitando gracias al mapa de Harry encontrarse con Filch, su gata o algún profesor indeseado, y no tardó demasiado en llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que la miró con ojos acusadores.

—Deambulando por el colegio como siempre, ¿no?

—Tarta de calabaza— respondió la chica, sin ánimo para discutir.

—Sí, sí, cambia de tema. Pero que no se te olvide que os tengo calados a ti y a tus amigos— dijo la mujer del retrato, abriéndose para dar paso a la sala común.

Ginny chascó la lengua al pasar por su lado, pensando en lo fastidiosa que se había vuelto esa pintura desde que ella entró en Hogwarts. Iba tan concentrada buscando insultos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien sentado en uno de los sillones se había quitado una capa de encima y la observaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Buenas noches, Ginny.

La pelirroja se detuvo de golpe, sobresaltada. Encendió su varita como acto reflejo, iluminando el ceño fruncido de una enfadada Hermione.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? ¿No deberías estar con tu _caballero oscuro_?

A la castaña no se le escapó el sarcasmo puesto en esas dos palabras, y frunció el ceño aún más.

—Cuidado, Ginny— susurró, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Cuidado? Joder, Herms, cada vez te pareces más a Snape. Va a ser verdad eso de que los que comparten cama...

—Ya basta.

— ¿No te apetece hablar? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que te habías quedado para eso. Bueno, entonces me voy a la cama— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero no pudo dar ni un paso, pues la mano de Hermione se había cerrado sobre su brazo como la garra de un águila.

—No vas a ir a ningún sitio, Ginny. Tenías razón: me he quedado aquí para hablar contigo, y ya no voy a permitir que me rehúyas más.

—Suéltame, Hermione— contestó Ginny amenazadoramente, intentando zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

—Te soltaré si accedes a hablar conmigo.

Ginny volvió a tirar de su brazo, pero el amarre de Hermione era firme. Suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no puedes respetar que simplemente no me apetezca hablar?

—Porque si la situación fuese a la inversa, sé que tú no lo harías. ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que confiara en ti para contarte lo de Severus?

—Pero eso...

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, sí— aceptó a regañadientes—, pero es una situación diferente. Es algo difícil de tratar...

— ¿Más difícil que contarte que estaba enrollada con un profesor?

—Aunque no lo creas, así es.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la expresión de los ojos de su amiga había cambiado. Ahora parecía... asustada. Le soltó el brazo, aún temerosa de que saliese huyendo, pero Ginny no hizo nada. Se limitó a mirar a los lados, como esperando descubrir a algún espía escondido en la habitación.

—Confía en mí, Ginny— le suplicó la castaña en voz baja, cogiéndola de la mano e invitándola a que se sentasen.

La joven Weasley cerró los ojos un momento, cogiendo aire, y asintió lentamente. Ambas amigas se sentaron en la alfombra, quedando parcialmente ocultas por los sillones de la sala.

—Estoy aterrada, Herms— comenzó la pelirroja, frotándose las manos.

Hermione esperó a que dijese algo más, pero Ginny parecía haberse quedado sumida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Harry?— preguntó, intentando ayudarla.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— la hermana de Ron la miró exaltada.

—Bueno, es prácticamente obvio: no has querido saber nada de él desde el miércoles de la semana pasada.

Ginny soltó todo el aire que había contenido, enterrando la cara en las manos como había hecho su novio un rato antes en ese mismo lugar.

—Creo que estoy en un buen lío, Herms— confesó con voz temblorosa—. Creo... Creo que estoy embarazada.

Hermione tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para no pegar en salto en ese mismo sitio. Se había planteado esa posibilidad, pero la había incluido en el apartado de remotas, por Merlín. Y tener a su asustada amiga delante de ella confirmándole su temor no hacía sino empeorar la situación. Intentó modular su voz para que no sonase todo lo preocupada que realmente estaba.

— ¿Estás segura?

—No, no lo estoy, Herms, pero hace dos semanas que debería haberme venido la regla... Además, la última vez que me acosté con Harry se me olvidó tomar la poción anticonceptiva— volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre los brazos—. ¡Quiero morirme, joder!

Hermione se puso de rodillas y abrazó a su amiga.

—Venga, Ginny, tranquilízate. Pensemos, ¿vale? Ten claro que no estás sola, por favor. Me tienes a tu lado para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

Notó que la pelirroja asentía contra su hombro. Se separó de ella y le acarició la cabeza.

—Además, todavía no estamos seguras de que sea _eso_ lo que te pasa. Quizás el retraso se deba simplemente a la tensión a la que has estado sometida últimamente... Así que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos. Creo que en el mundo muggle hay un método que...

—Perfecto, Hermione, en el mundo muggle. ¿Y cómo hacemos para conseguirlo? ¿Le digo a mi madre que vaya a buscarlo?

—Vale, descartemos el test de embarazo... ¡Ya sé!— exclamó, dándose con el puño en la palma de la otra mano—. Hay una poción que, junto a un hechizo, actúa como un test de embarazo... ¿Cómo se llamaba? _Probationem Graviditatum, _creo_.._. Mmm, estoy prácticamente segura, sí. Si encuentro algún libro en la biblioteca que explique el proceso, podemos...

—Hermione, seamos realistas... Aunque encuentres ese libro del que hablas, ¿qué posibilidades tenemos de conseguir los ingredientes para elaborar la poción?

— ¿Y no has pensado en acudir a la señora Pomfrey?

— ¿Para que se entere todo Hogwarts? No, gracias.

Hermione suspiró. Se agotaban las posibilidades.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a pensar, por favor?

—No te esfuerces, Herms, es inútil. Llevo días dándole vueltas al asunto y no se me ha ocurrido nada que no sea tirarme por unas escaleras _por si acaso_.

—Ginny, no seas bruta...— contestó Hermione pensativa, sin prestarle demasiada atención—. Sigo pensando que lo del hechizo es la mejor...

Los ojos se le iluminaron.

—Lo tengo, Ginny.

— ¿Qué?

—Aún tendría que ultimar un par de detalles, pero si las cosas salen como tengo pensado...

Se levantó de golpe, con la resolución escrita en su mirada. Le tendió las manos a su amiga para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Vete a la cama, Ginny. Mañana tenéis un partido que ganar.

—Pero, ¿no vas a contarme nada?

—Todavía no.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Hazme caso: Vete a dormir y descansa para estar en forma durante el partido. Hablaremos por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny pensó en resistirse durante un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a servir de nada porque ella no tenía nada mejor pensado. Asintió lentamente.

—Vale, pero mañana por la mañana me cuentas.

—Te lo prometo.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y la pelirroja se dirigió a las escaleras de acceso a las habitaciones. Antes de entrar en el pasadizo se dio la vuelta.

—Hermione...

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias por ser mi amiga.

La castaña sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo.

Cuando la joven Weasley hubo desaparecido escaleras arriba, Hermione cogió la capa que le había dejado Harry para que esperase a Ginny oculta y salió por el hueco del retrato. Como le había dicho a su amiga, le quedaban unos detalles por ultimar.

* * *

Severus terminó de desabrochar el último botón de su levita con aburrimiento. Había tenido un día agotador, lleno de trabajos de mocosos incompetentes y de molestias en la cabeza. ¿Por qué le tenía que dar migraña justo en el momento menos oportuno? Y encima, Hermione le había escrito una nota en la que le decía que esa noche no se verían... ¿Por qué no le partía un rayo, aprovechando la ocasión? Y ese maldito dolor de cabeza que no paraba de taladrarle las ideas... Se quitó la levita de mala manera y la echó sobre la cama. Empezó entonces a desabrocharse los pantalones, hasta que una risilla lo detuvo. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados. Habría jurado que... Movió la cabeza a los lados, diciéndose que estaba demasiado cansado, y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Se sacó los zapatos antes de seguir con los pantalones, y los echó a una esquina de la habitación. Los calcetines siguieron el mismo camino, y entonces volvió a escucharla: la risilla, de nuevo, y estaba a su espalda. Fingió que no se había dado cuenta siguiendo con los botones de los pantalones, pero había afinado el oído al máximo. Ahora era capaz de percibir una respiración y una serie de pasos. ¡Por Merlín, era tan ruidosa que no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de su presencia! Esperó unos instantes, hasta que la supo lo bastante cerca, y entonces se dio la vuelta bruscamente y atrapó el aire a su espalda. Nadie que lo hubiera visto habría dicho que bajo sus brazos había algo más que eso, aire, pero él sí que podía sentirlo.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí?— susurró, acercándose a la masa de _nada_.

— ¡Ay, basta, Severus! Me rindo, ¡ME RINDO!

—Pero si es una leona fugada... No tendré que ser yo quien la devuelva a su jaula, ¿verdad?— ronroneó el profesor, tirando un poco de la capa invisible y dejando al descubierto la melena alborotada de la joven.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Severus estaba más que arrebatador con la ceja alzada y la mueca sarcástica en los labios, ¡y sin esa maldita levita!

— ¿A qué se debe esta intromisión clandestina en mis dominios?

— ¿No puede ser que simplemente quisiera verte?

La forma en que brillaron los ojos de Severus le dijo que ésa no era la respuesta correcta.

— ¿Con la capa invisible de Potter? Lo dudo mucho...

—La capa la he traído para que no me descubriese nadie por los pasillos. Y si no me la he quitado antes ha sido porque... Porque...

— ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

— ¡Ha sido culpa tuya!— exclamó, cruzándose de brazos—. Si no hubieras empezado a desnudarte de ese modo tan sexy, me habría descubierto nada más entrar.

En esta ocasión, las cejas de Severus subieron a la vez.

— ¿Sexy? ¿Encuentras mi forma de desnudarme... _sexy_?

—No pienso repetirlo— se resistió la chica, girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Snape se inclinó para acariciar su mejilla con la nariz, y le dio una serie de suaves besos en el mentón justo debajo de su oreja derecha.

—Pues no me estaba quitando la ropa de ninguna forma en particular, señorita _Sabelotodo_. De hecho, estaba muy enfadado porque pensaba que ya no iba a verte. Y, créeme, después de toda una tarde corrigiendo ensayos de Hufflepuff descerebrados, mi cabreo era mayúsculo.

—Entonces he hecho bien en venir— respondió, volviendo la cara para atrapar sus labios.

Se sumieron en un profundo beso, que, sin que se dieran cuenta, los condujo hasta la cama medio deshecha y los hizo tumbarse encima. Severus se colocó sobre Hermione, encajando a la perfección entre sus piernas. Empezó a acariciarla lentamente, como si retrasar el momento fuera a servir para que cuando llegara a tocar su piel alcanzara el éxtasis supremo. Hermione se notaba enloquecer con cada movimiento del hombre sobre ella, y sólo deseaba ser suya una vez más, mil veces más... completamente suya. Pero entonces la cara de Ginny se formó en su cabeza, y toda la excitación que sentía se esfumó de golpe. Severus se dio cuenta y dejó de besarla.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Todavía estás dolorida por lo del otro día?

Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada.

—No, no... Fueron sólo los dos días siguientes— respondió.

Pero la sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer de su cara. Aunque delante de su amiga se había mostrado optimista y resuelta, la verdad es que estaba aterrada. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si le ocurriera a ella...

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Potter y Weasley?

La chica negó con la cabeza, con los ojos clavados en algún punto de la habitación.

—Severus, si te contara algo... Algo que puede ser considerado de gravedad alta-muy alta... ¿Me guardarías el secreto?

El profesor la observó con preocupación. Parecía una niña asustada buscando cobijo entre sus brazos. ¿Y quién era él para negárselo?

—Si no supusiese un peligro para ti... Sí, lo haría.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era sincero. Sintió que las piernas se volvían de gelatina al percibir la fuerza con la que el hombre la observaba. Había tanto sentimiento en sus pupilas, tanto... amor... «_¡Oh, Dios mío! Por primera vez estoy viendo de verdad el amor en los ojos de Severus. Esto es... No me salen las palabras ni para pensarlo..._».

—Es que...— le costaba encontrar las palabras— Una amiga tiene un problema...

— ¿Qué tipo de problema?

—Cree que puede... que puede estar... embarazada.

Severus notó que su estómago daba un vuelco, con giro de ciento ochenta grados incluido, y que la voz se le iba de la garganta.

— ¿Qué?— consiguió articular.

—Sí, la última vez que estuvo con su novio se olvidó de tomar la poción anticonceptiva y la regla, que debió venirle hace un par de semanas, no ha dado señales de vida.

El profesor se quitó de encima de Hermione, se sentó en la cama, sintiendo que se le nublaba la visión, y bajó los pies al suelo. Notó que la chica se ponía de rodillas sobre el colchón y lo abrazaba por los hombros. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que temblaba como una hoja.

—Severus, cariño, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto pálido de repente.

—Dime... ¿Le ha dicho esa amiga tuya a su novio que es posible que vaya a ser padre?

—No, aún no. Primero quiere estar segura de que, efectivamente, está embarazada.

— ¿Y quién es ella?

—Eso no es lo importante ahora.

Severus la miró por encima de su hombro como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Que no es importante? Dime una cosa... Esa amiga tuya no compartirá contigo su nombre y apellido, ¿verdad?

Hermione se echó a reír por toda respuesta. Rió a carcajadas durante varios minutos, aliviada en parte porque la cara que se le había quedado a Severus no fuera por otra cosa.

—No me digas que habías pensado que era yo la que estaba...

El profesor la fulminó con los ojos, con el mal humor reflejado en la cara.

—No sé... Digamos que no has sido muy explícita con el tema... Admite que podía dar lugar a un equívoco así.

—Severus, si por algún casual se me hubiera olvidado tomar la poción anticonceptiva antes de acostarme contigo— empezó a decir—, ¿crees que no te hubiera pedido de inmediato que me fabricaras una para el día después? ¿Me consideras tan irresponsable?

Snape soltó un gruñido como respuesta, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón volvían a su ritmo normal. Por un momento, la idea de que la chica pudiera estar embarazada lo había angustiado profundamente. ¿Cómo iba a ser madre si aún era tan joven? ¿Cómo iba a seguir con sus estudios? ¿Abandonaría sus sueños personales por cuidar de su hijo? ¿Y él? ¿Estaba realmente preparado para ser padre? Hermione se apartó de sus hombros y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas detrás de él.

—Como ya te he dicho, no se trata de mí— la oyó decir—, sino de...

Severus aguardó a que continuara, pero como no lo hizo, se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio que la joven se había quedado callada con la mirada perdida en sus manos entrelazadas.

— ¿De?— preguntó él para ayudarla a continuar.

—De Ginny.

A Severus se le alzó sola la ceja izquierda, y no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en sus ojos.

— ¿Ginny Weasley? ¿La novia de Potter?

Hermione asintió, mirándolo con seriedad y preocupación, y eso frenó a Severus a la hora de comentar algo acerca de la manera tan elegante que tenía _El Elegido_ de meter la gamba... hasta el fondo.

— ¿Ha hablado ya tu amiga con Poppy?

—No, dice que no quiere que nadie se entere. Está muy asustada, y yo... también.

—Pero éste es un asunto muy serio, Hermione. Estamos hablando de un embarazo, o posible embarazo, de una menor.

—Ginny dejará de ser menor en un par de meses, y el colegio está a punto de acabar...

—Creo que esa chica debería hablar con algún adulto... Dumbledore, o quizá McGonagall, y también con sus padres. Mi deber como profesor sería informar de ello.

—Por favor, Severus, no lo hagas— le suplicó la chica con ojos brillantes—. Ni siquiera sabemos si no es más que una falsa alarma...

— ¿Y cómo pensáis averiguarlo sin contárselo a nadie, esperando a que eso empiece a desarrollarse y a la señorita Weasley le crezca un bombo que no quepa por las puertas?

Hermione enrojeció.

—Bue... Bueno, yo había pensado... que quizás tú... podrías... podrías... Sé que existe un procedimiento que se lleva a cabo mediante la ingesta de una poción y el hechizo _Probationem Graviditatum_, y tal vez...

«_¡Brillante!_», pensó Severus, admirado, observando a la chica con orgullo. Verla titubear de esa manera lo estaba sumiendo en un estado de adoración en el que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, y eso no era... demasiado conveniente. Estiró un brazo, invitando a la chica a que volviera a acercarse. Hermione gateó hasta él y se acomodó en su regazo.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo— empezó a preguntar Severus en un susurro, acariciándole lentamente el cabello— que sea yo quien le haga la prueba?

Hermione lo miró fijamente y asintió con lentitud, como temerosa de que le diese una negativa rotunda.

—No sé si estoy cualificado para algo así. Insisto en que debería ser Madame Pomfrey quien lo hiciera.

— ¿Y a Madame Pomfrey quién le proporcionaría la poción? Vamos, Severus, se trata sólo de ahorrarnos un paso en el proceso. No sólo eres el mejor pocionista que conozco, sino también uno de los mejores magos. Una prueba como ésa no te supondría el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—Adulándome no vas a conseguir que acepte, señorita _Sabelotodo_.

Hermione lo miró con ojos de cordero degollado, pasando a la última fase de su plan de ataque.

—Hazlo por mí. Por favor, Severus...

—Si aceptara basándome en eso, sería una irresponsabilidad por mi parte.

La expresión de _adorabilidad _de la chica se agudizó aún más. El profesor suspiró, apartando los ojos.

— ¿Y crees que la señorita Weasley confiará en mí para que lo haga?— preguntó en voz baja, volviendo el rostro a ella y clavando las pupilas en las suyas.

—Sí, estoy segura. Ella confía en mí. Y yo confío en ti— aseguró con mirada resplandeciente.

Severus no pudo contenerse y la besó, regodeándose en la textura de sus labios durante unos instantes.

—Pero sólo lo haré con una condición— dijo el profesor de pronto, haciendo que la chica lo mirase con suspicacia—: Si la prueba da positivo, seré yo mismo quien lo ponga en conocimiento del director...

—Y si da negativo, te olvidarás del tema como si nunca hubiera existido y no martirizarás a Harry por un descuido que podría tener cualquiera, incluido tú— lo cortó Hermione, mirándolo de forma retadora.

Snape frunció el ceño, pero asintió con una seca cabezada.

— ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba...

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

—El trabajito no te saldrá precisamente gratis— contestó, levantándose y quitándose rápidamente la camisa blanca que siempre llevaba bajo la levita.

Desabrochó el último botón del pantalón que le quedaba y volvió a subirse a la cama, en donde Hermione ya había empezado a recular.

— ¿No cree que ése es un precio demasiado alto, profesor?— preguntó la joven con sonrisa pícara.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, señorita Granger. En cuanto lo haya... _pagado_, se dará cuenta de que no era para tanto. Es más, estoy seguro de que se animaría a _pagar_ el doble.

—Eso siempre que la _llave_ de su cámara bancaria no se hubiese sobrecalentado hasta derretirse con el primer _pago_, y fuese imposible volver a utilizarla— repuso con mordacidad, siguiéndole el juego.

Severus dejó escapar una risita entre dientes, que sonó más a una especie de ronroneo felino que otra cosa, y terminó de acercarse a ella, que tenía la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.

—Esa _llave_ de la que habla, _mi_ _llave_... está hecha de un material imposible de derretir, fundir o cualquier otro sinónimo que se le ocurra— susurró contra su boca, acariciándola con su aliento—, lo cual me permite utilizarla cuando y todas las veces que quiera.

—No me tiente, profesor, o acabaré pagando el quíntuple de lo que le debo...

—Y no sabe cómo me molestaría eso— respondió Severus con ironía, atrapando sus labios un instante después, impidiendo todo tipo de réplica posible.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione llegó a su sala común lo suficientemente temprano como para escabullirse hacia el dormitorio sin que se notara que había estado ausente toda la noche. Deshizo la cama con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación, se quitó la ropa, bajo la que escondió la capa de Harry, y se introdujo entre las sábanas como si no se hubiera movido de ellas.

Quince minutos después, sus compañeras ya se habían puesto en pie y comentaban emocionadas lo memorable que iba a ser el partido. Hermione no se movió hasta que puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró por ella la cabellera pelirroja de su amiga Ginny.

—Oh, Ginny. ¡Mucha suerte hoy en el partido!— la saludó Parvati.

—Sí, machacad a esos Hufflepuff— la secundó Lavender.

—Gracias, chicas— respondió la joven Weasley, forzando una sonrisa—. Procuraremos volver a levantar la Copa de Quidditch un año más.

Entonces se acercó a la cama de Hermione, disimulando su ansiedad, mientras las otras dos compañeras se reían y hablaban en voz muy alta sobre qué iban a ponerse.

—Herms... ¡Herms, despierta!— la llamó, zarandeándola por un hombro.

— ¿Mmm?— ronroneó la chica, bostezando exageradamente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Que yo sepa, teníamos que hablar de algo, ¿no?

—Ah, sí, es cierto... ¿Esperas a que me vista y bajamos juntas al Gran Comedor?

—Vale. Aún me quedan unas cosas por hacer... Te veo en la sala común.

Y salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo. Hermione se estiró para que las alegres Lavender y Parvati se convencieran de que _sí_ que había dormido allí toda la noche, y se puso en pie. Decidió que debía tomar una ducha si no quería apestar durante el partido... ni después. Severus iba a acabar con ella algún día de estos...

* * *

—Oye, Harry— dijo Ron, terminando de abrocharse la bota derecha—, ¿crees que ganaremos este partido?

— ¿Ya vas a empezar a angustiarte? Ron, tío, eres un gran guardián. Y Ginny es la mejor cazadora de las cuatro casas. No hay por qué preocuparse.

—Y no te olvides de ti, _Buscador más joven del Siglo_— rió su amigo, recibiendo como regalo una caja vacía de ranas de chocolate en toda la frente.

—Lo haremos bien— añadió Harry, tras unos momentos de silencio—. Bueno, siempre que Ginny no se comporte en el juego como se ha estado comportando esta semana. Me tiene realmente mosqueado...

— ¿Te preocupas porque no entiendes a las mujeres? ¡Bienvenido al club, amigo! Yo hace unos días no quería saber nada de Hermione. Ahora, las cosas vuelven a ser como antes. Tienes que comprenderlas o, al menos, _fingir_ que las comprendes. Me he dado cuenta de que eso es lo único que funciona con ellas.

—Pero si he intentado ser comprensivo... Me he acercado a ella de todas las formas posibles, pero no ha habido manera. Lo que me parece extraño es no haberme llevado la cara marcada en alguna ocasión, teniendo en cuenta cómo reaccionaba cada vez que yo estaba cerca... ¿Crees que he dejado de gustarle y que quiere cortar conmigo?

— ¿A Ginny, que lleva colada por ti desde que te vio en el andén 9 y ¾? No lo creo... ¿No has barajado otras posibilidades?

—Todas las remotamente posibles... y nada. Eso es lo único que se me ocurre que tiene un mínimo de sentido.

—Bueno, quizás...— empezó a decir Ron, con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Qué?

—Quizá es que no eres bueno... Ya sabes... En la cama.

— ¡No!— exclamó Harry, ofendido—. Por supuesto que no es eso, Ron. Por favor, me habría dado cuenta...

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, colocándose el pantalón por encima de la bota que acababa de abrochar. Harry suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo. La frase de Ron se había quedado flotando en el aire.

— ¿De verdad crees... que podría ser por eso?— preguntó a su amigo, el cual puso cara de no tener ni idea.

* * *

—Oye, Hermione, ¿no crees que ya nos hemos alejado bastante de la sala común como para poder hablar?

La castaña volvió la cabeza a ambos lados para comprobar que nadie estaba atento a lo que decían y susurró:

—En cuanto acabe el partido de quidditch, haremos la prueba de la que te hablé ayer, la del _Probationem Graviditatum_...

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero no habíamos dicho que nada de Madame Pomfrey?— susurró la pelirroja a su vez, sorprendida.

—Es que no va a ser ella quien te la haga. He encontrado a alguien más, alguien discreto, profesional y de confianza.

— ¿Existe en Hogwarts alguien así?— ironizó Ginny.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa enigmática. Habían llegado ya al Gran Comedor, y fueron a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, un tanto alejadas de sus compañeros.

—Bueno, y... ¿Quién es?— preguntó la novia de Harry sin poder aguantarse.

Hermione volvió a mirar a ambos lados, y susurró con voz apenas inteligible:

—Severus.

A Ginny se le desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa, y no pudo evitar exclamar:

— ¿¡SNAPE!

—Chist— la silenció rápidamente Hermione, viendo que muchos de los que las rodeaban se habían girado a mirarlas.

— ¿Snape sabe que puedo estar embarazada?— preguntó Ginny en voz baja, increpándole a todas luces con la mirada que se hubiera atrevido a contárselo al hombre.

—Ginny, él no va a decir ni una palabra. Está dispuesto a hacerte la prueba sin preguntarte ni reclamarte nada. Es la única opción que tenemos... que tienes, para estar segura de tu estado. Por favor, confía en mí.

La pelirroja la miró con angustia. Sí, era cierto que no tenía muchas más opciones, pero... ¿Snape? Por muy novio de Hermione que fuera, no podía evitar que le diera mala espina. Demasiados años desconfiando de él...

—Si aceptas— continuó Hermione, mirándola a los ojos—, después del partido podremos saber si estás o no estás realmente embarazada.

Ginny volvió la cabeza a la mesa de los profesores, y vio a Severus charlando con Dumbledore con gesto aburrido. Volvió la cabeza a Hermione y, temblorosa, y no sabiendo muy bien si estaba tomando la mejor decisión, asintió lentamente. Su amiga sonrió.

—Perfecto, entonces.

* * *

**En fin, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Agradecedle a actualización un día antes a mi amiga Patri, que me presionó de mala manera para que actualizara hoy *risas*.**

**La atención se desvía de nuestros dos protagonistas a la mejor amiga de la chica, que está en algo más que un aprieto... Y el pobre Harry en Babia sin enterarse de un huevo. ¿Qué dará la prueba?**

**Gracias a todas/os por los comentarios y las lecturas.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** Me queda claro que quieres mucho a Bella, sí... Quedas admitida en el club "Sólo-soporto-a-Bellatrix-porque-en-las-pelis-la-interpreta-Helena-Bonham-Carter" xD. Y sí, la pobre Narcisa es la que se está llevando todas las hostias... Ains, pobriña.


	48. Probationem Graviditatum

**_Cap. 48: Probationem Graviditatum_**

—Estás muy callado, Severus. ¿Has pasado mala noche?

Snape tuvo que disimular una sonrisa ante esa pregunta llevándose la copa de zumo de calabaza que se había servido a los labios. Dumbledore lo observaba con curiosidad, seguro de que el hombre escondía algo.

—Tan mala como la haya podido pasar usted, director— respondió, dejando la copa en la mesa.

—Entonces, habrás dormido como un bebé— replicó Albus con una sonrisa.

Severus miró a Hermione durante unas milésimas de segundo. Acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor con su amiga Weasley. Seguramente le estaría contando lo de la poción y que él sería el encargado de llevar a cabo su elaboración y la prueba posterior.

—Y supongo que la señorita Granger también, ¿no?— añadió con tono casual—. Severus...

El profesor bufó con fastidio, cortando un pedazo de su tostada.

—Ya lo sé, Dumbledore, lo sé. No es _conveniente_... pero no puedo evitarlo.

Albus negó con la cabeza, derrotado. Estaba más que agotado de que él dijera una cosa y Severus hiciera lo que le diera la gana...

—Está claro que no podré convencerte de nada nunca más, muchacho— asumió en voz alta.

—Con referencia a la señorita Granger, no... Desde luego que no.

— ¿Has sabido algo más de Narcissa?

—Nada desde la última vez que nos vimos. No ha vuelto a ponerse en contacto conmigo, y dudo que lo haga.

—De todos modos, ten los ojos muy abiertos, Severus. Bellatrix está al acecho.

—Ya le dije el otro día que no tiene que preocuparse por mí. Sé cuidarme solo, y conozco a Lestrange... No en vano he compartido con ella varios años de mi vida— admitió, asqueado de lo que eso suponía.

—Lo sé, muchacho, lo sé... Pero el colegio terminará en algo más de un mes, y entonces la señorita Granger y tú estaréis fuera del castillo. Sólo te sugiero que no bajes la guardia.

Snape volvió a resoplar, harto de que Dumbledore le dijera siempre lo mismo. ¿Es que se había creído que él no le había estado dando ya vueltas a eso? Le preocupaba Hermione más que su propia vida, por Merlín. ¿Cómo no iba a haber pensado en todas las precauciones que iban a tener que tomar si querían estar juntos fuera de los muros de Hogwarts?

—En fin, voy a prepararme para el partido. ¿Te veré en el campo de quidditch, Severus?

—No lo creo, director— respondió, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al frente—. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver cómo Potter hace gala de su arrogancia encima de un palo.

—Admite que no bajas, Severus, porque no es tu equipo el que juega— comentó el director, divertido.

Snape hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano y se llevó a la boca un nuevo pedazo de tostada. Con poca mantequilla y una leve capa de mermelada de arándanos... Un bocado exquisito para sus papilas gustativas.

—De ahí que haya dicho que tenía cosas _más importantes_ que hacer— repuso el profesor con una sonrisa torcida—. Algunos trabajamos también los sábados, director.

Y mientras Dumbledore se marchaba entre risas, Severus miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, a la que estaban llegando ya Potter y Weasley. Hermione levantó la cabeza mientras sus amigos se sentaban, y también lo miró. Hizo un inapreciable asentimiento con la cabeza, seguido de una levísima sonrisa, dedicada única y exclusivamente a él. Eso era que tenía luz verde para preparar la poción. No dejaba de sorprenderle que la joven Weasley hubiera accedido. Debía de estar realmente desesperada. «_Cómo me gustaría contárselo a Potter para que él también lo estuviera_», se dijo con malicia, clavando los ojos en el chico que en eso momentos trataba de tragar como podía un bocado de huevos revueltos.

El profesor esperó un par de minutos más, dedicándose única y exclusivamente a vaciar el contenido de su copa, y después se levantó. Salió del Gran Comedor por la puerta que estaba al lado de la mesa principal y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Con suerte, el partido se alargaría lo suficiente para que a él le diera tiempo a elaborar correctamente la poción que iba a utilizar en la prueba. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él un año atrás que acabaría haciéndole una especie de _test de embarazo_ a la mejor amiga de _Insufrible Sabelotodo _Granger y novia de Harry Potter? Esbozó inconscientemente una sonrisa torcida. La verdad era que la situación lo divertía en extremo.

* * *

—Y no estaría de más que intentases aparentar un poquito de normalidad con Harry, ¿sabes?— le recomendó Hermione, viendo que los chicos acababan de entrar en el Gran Comedor.

—Es superior a mí, Herms. No me siento capaz ni de mirarlo a la cara.

—Pues disimula. La que miente fatal soy yo, ¿recuerdas?

—Buenos días a las dos— saludó Ron, sentándose junto a su hermana, movimiento previamente acordado con Harry.

—Hola— dijo Harry en tono huraño.

—Bueno, ¿estás preparada para el partido, Ginny?— preguntó su hermano, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

La chica sonrió por primera vez en todos esos días y asintió con convencimiento. Hermione agradeció que le hubiera hecho caso. Era lo mejor. Fue entonces cuando ella aprovechó para desviar la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores. Vio que Severus la observaba con atención, así que asintió con la cabeza de modo imperceptible y sonrió un tanto. No en vano el hombre había accedido a hacer lo que le pedía, y eso significaba mucho para ella. Volvió a centrar la atención en sus amigos y cuando buscó a Snape unos minutos después, éste había desaparecido ya. «_Se habrá ido a preparar la poción_».

— ¿Os habéis estudiado bien la estrategia de la que hablamos en los entrenamientos?— preguntaba Harry a su vez, mucho más serio y concentrado que de costumbre, pero algo más relajado.

Hermione supuso que ver que Ginny "_volvía a la normalidad_" había tranquilizado sus nervios.

—Vamos, tío, está todo controlado.

—Ron tiene razón, Harry— lo apoyó Hermione—. Eres un buen capitán. Gryffindor no ha perdido ni un partido este año, y estáis a punto de ganar la final... ¿Eso no te dice nada?

—Sólo es que no quiero que nada salga mal. Era lo que me faltaba...

Sus amigos lo miraron, comprensivos, mientras el hijo de Lily y James vaciaba su plato de desayuno.

—Buena suerte hoy, Potter— dijo de pronto un chico alto de Hufflepuff, de aspecto atlético, que pasaba en ese momento junto al grupo.

Era castaño, tenía los ojos claros, y todas las chicas de su casa estaban locas por él. Se trataba del Capitán del equipo de quidditch, además de buscador, Efrom Zacharian.

—Lo mismo digo, Zacharian— contestó Harry, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano, que el otro estrechó de inmediato.

—Que gane el mejor.

Y salió del Gran Comedor a paso rápido, seguido de una ola de admiradoras a las que les hacían los ojos chiribitas.

—Ese Zacharian es un imbécil— refunfuñó Ron, engullendo su última salchicha.

—Ron, ¿qué chico guapo no te parece imbécil?— preguntó su hermana con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

—Eso no... Eso... Eso no es verdad, Ginny. Lo que pasa es que los que van de creídos me revientan los...

—Nos hacemos una ligera idea— lo cortó Hermione, riéndose, lo que provocó que el pelirrojo enrojeciera.

— ¿Habéis acabado ya?— preguntó Harry, poniéndose en pie—. Lo mejor será que vayamos ya al campo. Si Zacharian ya ha salido, eso significa que su equipo iba delante de él. Además, no estaría de sobra repasar una vez más lo que hemos practicado y...

—Vamos, Harry— lo interrumpió Ginny, sonriendo con ternura—, no exageres. Lo haremos bien, ya verás. Ganaremos este partido y la copa de quidditch.

El muchacho sonrió con agradecimiento a las palabras de su novia.

—Yo voy con vosotros— comentó Hermione—, y así podré irme directamente a las gradas.

Entonces todos se levantaron de los bancos y emprendieron el pasillo entre su mesa y la de Hufflepuff hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. El día había amanecido soleado... Eso sólo podía augurar cosas buenas.

* * *

Hacía un rato que Severus había escuchado el sonido del silbato que anunciaba el inicio del partido, y aunque le llegaban los ecos amortiguados de los vítores, no habría sabido decir con exactitud quién iba ganando. Albergaba ciertas esperanzas de que fuera Hufflepuff, aunque en su fuero interno tenía el presentimiento de que era Gryffindor quien llevaba la delantera. Si sólo ese idiota de Potter no capturara la snitch...

El calor que hacía ese día, sumado al que emanaba del caldero estaban haciéndolo sudar. No recordaba que el vapor de esa poción pudiera quemar tanto. La levita le apretaba en la zona del cuello, pero no podía hacer nada, porque el líquido pastoso que borbotaba dentro del caldero requería su constante movimiento con un cazo: tres vueltas en sentido horario, cinco en antihorario...Y así continuamente, sin cambiar el ritmo ni la cadencia, ni siquiera cuando tenía que echar algún ingrediente más. Una sola parada podía arruinar el líquido completo. Pero Severus no fallaría... Era demasiado bueno en la elaboración de pociones para que ocurriera algo así... Era el mejor, y no dejaría que nadie pusiese eso en entredicho. Y mucho menos quería fallarle a Hermione. Ella confiaba en él... Así se lo había dicho. Y él le demostraría que sabía ser merecedor de esa confianza, de ella... Quería que se sintiera orgullosa. Sí, ya lo había admitido: Quería que la joven tuviera algo por lo que enorgullecerse de estar con él.

Y así, concentrado como estaba en que la poción alcanzase la perfección, no se dio cuenta de que los minutos seguían corriendo, y pasaron tres cuartos de hora como si el tiempo hubiera acelerado su paso a propósito. No salió de su ensoñación hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Soltó un respingo sin dejar de mover la poción, espetando un seco "_Adelante_", irracionalmente molesto porque alguien hubiese roto su momento de éxtasis pocionista.

* * *

Hermione esperaba. Había acordado con Ginny que se verían nada más acabar el partido en la puerta de los vestuarios femeninos. La pelirroja aseguró que se ducharía en cinco minutos y saldría disparada. Hermione confiaba en que así fuera.

No pudo evitar rememorar los minutos anteriores, cuando Harry y Zacharian habían desaparecido del terreno de juego en busca de la snitch, y había sido su amigo, y no el otro, quien había descendido sobre las gradas de Gryffindor, mostrando la pequeña pelota dorada en su mano izquierda. Gryffindor había ganado. ¡Eran los campeones!

—Ya estoy— le dijo una alterada Ginny Weasley, llegando a su lado.

No tardaron más que unos instantes en ponerse en marcha a paso ligero hacia el castillo. Hermione se imaginaba que el interior de su amiga debía de ser una olla a presión en esos momentos: Por un lado, Gryffindor se había alzado con la victoria; por otro, no había podido quedarse a celebrarlo con sus compañeros; y por otro, todo se debía a una prueba de embarazo que le iba a realizar el mismísimo Severus Snape... Era como para estar tranquila, claro.

Entraron en el castillo sin cruzarse con nadie, y enfilaron rápidamente el pasillo de las mazmorras hasta el despacho de Severus. Se pararon al llegar junto a la puerta.

— ¿Estás lista?— le preguntó Hermione, mirándola a los ojos.

La pelirroja asintió, colocando un mechón de cabello mojado detrás de su oreja derecha y cogiendo aire. Hermione levantó el puño entonces y dio tres fuertes golpes. Oyeron que la voz de Snape las autorizaba a entrar, y entonces la castaña asió el picaporte y abrió la puerta. En la habitación reinaba una semipenumbra dominada por un denso vapor azulado, y hacía un calor infernal.

— ¿Severus?— preguntó Hermione, tosiendo.

Ginny cerró la puerta a su espalda, un poco más temerosa de lo que había entrado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Snape? Hermione descubrió el foco del vapor y se dirigió hacia él, indicándole a Ginny que se quedase donde estaba.

— ¿Severus?— volvió a preguntar, prácticamente al lado del caldero.

—Lo mejor sería que te apartases de aquí, Granger. No quiero que esta masa de humo haga que te desvanezcas.

La chica frunció el ceño y rodeó el caldero. Ahora sí pudo distinguir la oscura figura del hombre inclinada levemente sobre la poción, removiendo el contenido con los ojos fijos en el cazo de su mano derecha.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas asfixiado aquí ya?— preguntó la chica, acercándose a él un poco más.

—He tenido que hacer pociones mucho peores. Créeme, Granger: Estoy acostumbrado.

La chica resopló, desabrochándose un botón de la camisa que se había puesto esa mañana, y fue consciente de su propio sudor cuando vio el de Severus.

—El calor que hace aquí es insoportable, Sev. Por Merlín, ¿cómo puedes aguantarlo? Y encima con esa maldita levita... Lo que me sorprende es que no te hayas caído en redondo al suelo.

— ¿Quizás porque debía mantener mi atención en la poción que tengo entre manos?— repuso con sarcasmo, intentando no perder la cuenta de las vueltas.

Hermione bufó, terminando de pegarse a él, y se dispuso a liberar a su cuello de la presión a la que la tela negra lo estaba sometiendo. Severus luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantener la concentración, pero la chica se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Por suerte, en cuanto hubo realizado su misión, Hermione volvió a apartarse de él.

—De nada— dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

«_Maldita Granger... ¿Es que buscas que la pifie con la poción para tu amiguita? Pues no voy a darte la satisfacción de pensar que me dominas de algún modo. Aún no ejerces un control tan poderoso sobre mí_» pensó Snape, silenciando de malos modos una voz que surgió inmediatamente después, y que decía que _había cosas que ni él se creía_ o algo parecido.

—La poción está casi lista— dijo un par de minutos después, aumentando entonces la velocidad de removido.

Hermione sonrió levemente y volvió junto a Ginny para informarla. La pelirroja asintió, incapaz de disimular su preocupación. Su amiga la abrazó por los hombros para darle su apoyo, y ambas se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos. Sólo un humo blanco y una breve exclamación de triunfo las hicieron separarse y mirar al profesor, que en ese momento salía de detrás del caldero.

—Ya está— les anunció con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos que Ginny nunca le había visto.

Tenía el grasiento cabello pegado a su rostro sudoroso y respiraba con dificultad, seguramente debido al esfuerzo final que había supuesto la poción. Ginny miró de reojo a Hermione y la vio extasiada ante la visión del hombre frente a sí.

—Iré a asearme mientras se enfría. No tardaré.

Y salió del despacho hacia una habitación contigua, dejando solas a las dos chicas. El humo había empezado a disiparse por sí solo, como si la última ráfaga blanca que había salido del caldero se lo estuviera comiendo. La temperatura también había empezado a regularse. «_¿Tanto poder tiene una simple poción?_».

—Tierra llamando a Hermione, Tierra llamando a Hermione, ¿me recibe?— oyó la castaña a su lado, volviendo en sí repentinamente.

Miró a su amiga, que la observaba con expresión divertida.

— ¿Qué?

—Que un poco más y tenemos que recoger tus babas con una bañera. Por Merlín, Hermione, es tan extraño verte mirando así a Snape... O desabrocharle la ropa con esa familiaridad...

—Se estaba asfixiando. Y estoy segura de que no lo había hecho él mismo porque tenía las dos manos ocupadas.

—Ya, claro...— una sonrisa pícara se instaló en los labios de su amiga—. Y supongo que ha supuesto un esfuerzo inconmensurable para ti... Admite que estabas deseando acercarte y tocarlo— la señaló con el índice y entrecerró los ojos—. Vamos, si no hubiera estado yo, te lo habrías comido enterito ahí mismo.

— ¡Ginny!— exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

La pelirroja se echó a reír, ya más tranquila. Aún tenía la euforia por haber ganado el partido corriendo por sus venas, y necesitaba liberarla de alguna forma.

—No puedo evitarlo— se excusó Hermione con las mejillas coloradas—. Es mi novio y me resulta muy sexy. Entiende que sólo lo he visto así de sudoroso en situaciones muy específicas.

Las carcajadas de Ginny aumentaron.

—Además, fíjate en quién me lo dice— contraatacó la castaña—, la que mira a Harry como si el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor.

—Es que el mundo desaparece a mi alrededor cada vez que miro a Harry— razonó su amiga.

—Bueno, pues como si fuera un osito de peluche.

—Eso es un golpe bajo...

Hermione rió, quitándole importancia a su comentario con la mano.

—Sin embargo— continuó Ginny con tono malicioso—, lo más gracioso de todo es fijarse en cómo te mira él a ti.

La castaña dejó de reírse y observó a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sorpréndeme— la retó.

—Te mira como si... Y esto es muy raro verlo en Snape, ¿eh? Como si... fueses lo más valioso del mundo. A pesar de todo ese sarcasmo, no lo puede evitar...

— ¿El qué?— preguntó Hermione, más ansiosa de lo que quería aparentar.

—Demostrar con los ojos que te quiere de verdad.

Su amiga enrojeció y eso provocó una carcajada en la pelirroja, que además añadió:

—Bueno, eso y la serie de guarrerías para mayores de dieciocho que le gustaría hacerte. No sé si dejará de pensar en ello en algún momento...

—Solamente— susurró una acariciadora voz a su espalda, haciendo que toda la piel se le erizara— para centrarse en el modo más doloroso a la par que silencioso de torturar a los alumnos entrometidos sin llegar al derramamiento de sangre.

Ginny y Hermione se dieron la vuelta lentamente, para ver cómo Severus volvía a incorporarse con elegancia. El sudor había desaparecido de su cara y volvía a lucir igual de amenazador que siempre. Al salir de sus aposentos, se había deslizado sigilosamente hacia las dos chicas, comprobando con satisfacción que no había perdido sus facultades de ocultación.

—La poción está lista— añadió, yendo hacia el caldero y dejando a una Ginny Weasley con la cara completamente roja, en contraste con su cabello anaranjado heredado de su familia.

Hermione no pudo contener una risilla, y le dio dos palmaditas a su amiga en el brazo.

—Nunca puedes bajar la guardia cuando él esté cerca— le susurró.

Ginny iba a asentir, pero mirar hacia el caldero y ver a su profesor vertiendo un poco de la poción que había preparado en un alargado vaso de cristal la hizo enrojecer aún más.

El hombre volvió a dejar el cazo en el recipiente y se dirigió hacia las dos chicas.

—De acuerdo, señorita Weasley— dijo Severus, tendiéndole el vaso—, ahora le explicaré lo que vamos a hacer.

La pelirroja lo cogió abrumada. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no desviar la mirada y poder mantener los ojos clavados en los del profesor durante toda la conversación. Se llevó el vaso a los labios, pero antes de que pudiera beber nada, Snape dijo:

—Le recomendaría que se sentase antes. No tiene un sabor muy agradable, y no me gustaría tener que recogerla del suelo.

Ginny obedeció, dando la vuelta a una de las sillas que había junto al escritorio de Severus. Hermione fue con ella y se quedó de pie a su lado. Antes de volver a subir el vaso, la chica miró a su amiga, que le puso una mano en el hombro para apoyarla. Observó a Severus una última vez y, cogiendo aire, echó un largo trago. Al principio pensó que no sería tan difícil, pero en la mitad del segundo, una enorme arcada le subió por la garganta, lo que hizo que retirase el vaso y se llevase una mano a la boca para no vomitar.

— ¡Ginny!— exclamó Hermione, preocupada.

—Todo, señorita Weasley— oyó la pelirroja que decía el profesor—. En ese vaso está la dosis exacta, así que no aceptaré remilgos.

— ¡Severus!— dijo la castaña con tono recriminatorio.

—Intente bebérselo más despacio...— continuó Snape, ignorándola—. Piénselo de este modo: Si vomita, tendrá que volver a tomarse una dosis entera.

Ginny asintió, tragando con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca. Temblaba y un sudor frío había cubierto su frente, pero decidió obedecer al profesor. Empezó a darle pequeños sorbos a la poción, lo que hacía más soportable su ingesta.

—Como le decía, esto es lo que haremos: Después de que consiga tomarse hasta la última gota de la poción, esperaremos quince minutos hasta que haga efecto, que será cuando pueda aplicársele el _Probationem Graviditatum_.

— ¿Cómo sabremos que ha hecho efecto?— preguntó la joven con aprensión, entre sorbo y sorbo.

Severus no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa torcida.

—Lo sabremos, señorita Weasley, no se preocupe.

Eso no tranquilizó precisamente a la chica, y Hermione miró a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Podrías ser un poquito menos tú por un rato, Severus?— le preguntó cruzándose de brazos—. Ginny ya está lo suficientemente nerviosa sin que tú seas un _derroche de amabilidad._

—Sentirá que una leve somnolencia empieza a apoderarse de su cuerpo suavemente. Para eso está preparado ese sofá de ahí. ¿O acaso pensaba que lo había traído para dedicarlo a otros... menesteres, señorita Granger?— preguntó, mirando a Hermione con malicia.

La castaña se sonrojó, y Ginny hizo un amago de sonrisa mientras se terminaba su último sorbo de poción. Iba a dejar el vaso encima del escritorio, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su amiga lo había cogido y se aproximaba al profesor con él. Las cosas ocurrieron tan rápido que, cuando acabaron, Ginny se preguntó si no se las habría imaginado: Hermione cogió a Severus del cuello abierto de la levita y lo besó con violencia durante unos instantes. Después se separó de él, dejándole bruscamente el vaso en el pecho, y volvió tranquilamente junto a Ginny. La pelirroja pudo apreciar que las pálidas mejillas del profesor habían cogido un poco de color, más por la sorpresa que por el azoramiento.

— ¿He de deducir por su efusividad que Hufflepuff ha perdido el partido?

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una sonrisa exultante. La castaña respondió:

—Sí, Severus, Gryffindor ha vuelto a ganar la copa de quidditch... un año más.

Snape alzó una ceja y, tras hacer desaparecer el vaso con su varita, se cruzó de brazos con fastidio.

— ¿No te alegras?

El profesor no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla con intensidad a los ojos, y por un momento, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que estaba desnudándola con la mirada. Quizás Ginny tenía razón, después de todo.

—Por cierto, señorita Weasley, se me había olvidado comentarle un pequeño...

De pronto, la tripa de la pelirroja emitió un sonoro quejido, como si acabara de despertarse y se estuviera estirando ruidosamente para llamar la atención. Ginny bajó rápidamente la cabeza, intentando asumir que había sido su tripa la que había hecho eso. Los colores volvieron a apoderarse de sus mejillas. «_Genial, no sólo tengo que cagarla haciendo que Snape escuche una conversación con Hermione sobre sus sentimientos y más bajos instintos, sino que además mi tripa decide dar un recital delante de él_», se lamentó interiormente la chica. «_¡Y encima me está haciendo una prueba de embarazo! Mátame, Señor..._».

—Un par de pequeños detalles— se corrigió Severus, mirando con expresión divertida a la amiga de Hermione—. El primero de ellos, como habrá podido notar, es que su estómago empezará a producir una serie de sonidos parecidos al de hace un momento. No se preocupe: todo es debido a la poción.

Ginny asintió y su tripa volvió a sonar, como corroborando lo que el profesor acababa de decir.

—El segundo... No sé si su amiga la habrá informado, pero mi modo de actuar después de la prueba dependerá de su resultado— se regodeó durante unos instantes en el miedo que apareció en los ojos de la pelirroja, pero continuó—. Es decir, si la prueba da negativo, me olvidaré de todo esto como si nunca hubiese existido. Pero si da positivo...

Hizo una pausa dramática.

—Si da positivo... ¿qué?— preguntó Ginny, incapaz de aguantarse.

—Estoy en la obligación de comunicárselo al profesor Dumbledore. Y él, en su caso y seguramente, lo pondrá en conocimiento de sus padres.

A Ginny se le descolgó la mandíbula. Miró a Hermione con horror.

— ¿Tú lo sabías y no me lo habías dicho?

Su amiga no dijo nada, sino que la miró con expresión de culpa. La pelirroja se puso en pie de golpe, tambaleándose.

— ¡Me engañaste! ¿Cómo has podido?— la increpó, señalándola con un brazo acusador—. Me dijiste que él nunca...

—Ginny, yo...

—Señorita Weasley— dijo Severus, superponiendo su voz a la de Hermione—, vuelva a sentarse si no quiere caerse en redondo al suelo.

— ¡No voy a sentarme! Me marcho de aquí— exclamó la joven con decisión, intentando darse la vuelta sin tropezar con sus propios pies hacia la puerta—. ¡Métase la prueba por donde le quepa!

No había alcanzado a dar dos pasos, cuando Severus llegó a su lado y la agarró por los hombros.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo, insensata?

— ¡Suélteme! No puede hacer esto... Yo... ¡Gritaré! Gritaré tan fuerte que vendrá todo Hogwarts a ayudarme, y les diré que es usted un maníaco y un...

—Cállese, señorita Weasley.

— ¡Y entonces Harry lo matará por haberse atrevido a ponerme una mano encima, murciélago del demonio!

Hermione observaba la escena estupefacta. Severus forcejeaba con Ginny, que intentaba escabullirse de su amarre de malas maneras y que no dejaba de ponerlo literalmente _a caldo_. Lo que más la sorprendía, sin embargo, era que el hombre se lo tomara tan bien... Es más, parecía divertido con la situación.

— ¡Y Dumbledore lo despedirá, y lo enviarán a Azkaban por hacerles pruebas estúpidas a menores!

—Que se calle— le ordenó Severus con voz firme, provocando que la chica enmudeciera.

Un instante después, y como si de una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos se tratara, Ginny se desplomó. El profesor la cogió en brazos a la velocidad del rayo y la llevó hacia el sofá, que había sido ampliado mágicamente para que cupiera a la perfección una persona completamente estirada. La dejó con cuidado y, una vez incorporado de nuevo, se encaminó hacia su escritorio, de cuyo cajón principal sacó un pequeño frasco.

—Severus— escuchó que Hermione decía a su espalda—, ¿me puedes explicar qué acaba de pasar?

—Un mero efecto secundario— respondió como para sí mismo—. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

— ¿Nada de lo que preocuparse? Por Merlín, pensaba que Ginny iba a sacarte los ojos.

— ¿Tanto así, mi insufrible sabelotodo?— preguntó divertido, guardándose el frasquito en el bolsillo.

Se acercó a la chica en dos grandes zancadas y la agarró por la cintura.

— ¿Estabas preocupada por mi integridad personal?

—Más bien por el estado mental de Ginny... Parecía que había enloquecido.

—Era algo que podía ocurrir. Al parecer, la señorita Weasley no es demasiado tolerante a las alas de doxy, y ha tenido un pequeño ataque de histeria.

—Tú sabías que eso podía pasar— no había sido una pregunta.

—Sí, lo sabía. La mayoría de la gente tiene esa misma reacción al tomar una poción con alas de doxy. Como ya te he dicho, era una posibilidad.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Un momento después su boca se abrió sola.

— ¡Por eso le dijiste lo de Dumbledore y sus padres, para provocarla!

—Se trataba de una mera comprobación.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me has visto cara de idiota? ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan retorcido?

—Me limité a acelerar _un poco_ el proceso. Si tu amiga tenía que tener ese ataque, cuanto antes lo supiéramos, mejor. ¿Crees que quería pasarse los quince minutos que tardaría la poción en hacer efecto charlando conmigo? Le he hecho un favor, en realidad.

— ¡Oh, sí, qué amable eres!

—Y, bueno... Yo también tenía derecho a divertirme.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro a modo de reprimenda, pero luego se rió.

—Espero que, por lo menos, se despierte más tranquila de esa _suave somnolencia_ en la que está sumida— dijo con ironía.

Severus no contestó. Estaba demasiado entretenido concentrándose en su completa visión. ¿Cómo podía ser tan preciosa? ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable? ¿Cómo podía ser _suya_?

— ¿Qué?

Había fruncido el ceño y lo miraba con suspicacia. El profesor no pudo contener una media sonrisa.

—Aún quedan unos minutos para que tu amiga se despierte...

— ¡Severus!— exclamó Hermione escandalizada—. ¿No estarás pensando en...?

La ceja de Snape se alzó orgullosa.

—Para variar, tu _sabelotodismo_ se equivoca de nuevo, Granger. Aunque no lo creas, yo no estoy tan desesperado como tú porque forniquemos en todas las esquinas del castillo.

A la chica se le abrió la boca por la indignación, y ya iba a replicar cuando Severus aclaró:

—Sólo estaba sugiriendo que nos sentásemos.

—Me pagarás estas ofensas, murciélago— contestó, apretando en sus puños la tela de los costados de la levita de su profesor.

Severus se inclinó a besarla brevemente y fue a sentarse en la silla que había dado la vuelta Ginny, asegurándose así de que no perdía de vista a la pelirroja. Hermione fue a imitarlo cogiendo la otra silla, pero él la detuvo al chascar la lengua con fastidio.

— ¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo, Granger?

La joven lo miró confusa.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Acaso tenía que añadir el _juntos_ al verbo "sentarse"? Ya veo que me equivocaba al confiar en tus dotes de deducción...

Hermione bufó molesta, y fue a sentarse sobre él, que la detuvo poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

—Así no, Granger, espera... – se puso recto en la silla mientras regulaba la bajada de la chica con sus manos.

A simple vista, parecía que estaba intentando encajar dos piezas de un puzle. Hermione se cruzó de brazos con el morro torcido, irritada por lo quisquilloso que estaba el profesor con ella. ¿Es que ese día no hacía nada bien o simplemente Severus disfrutaba picándola más de lo habitual? «_Joder, Hermione, como si no conocieras la respuesta perfectamente..._». Sin embargo, cuando sus piernas entraron en contacto con las de Severus, todo su alrededor se borró. Suspiró. Claro, ¿cómo no lo había imaginado? Entonces, mientras su alma se dividía para que la mitad pasase al cuerpo de Severus a través de las cicatrices en forma de corazón roto, ella se reclinó hacia atrás y apoyó la espalda en su pecho.

—No te enfurruñes— ronroneó el profesor contra su oreja—. He dicho que me habían decepcionado tus dotes de deducción, no de _seducción_...

Sin embargo, era tan agradable el cosquilleo que Hermione no tuvo fuerzas ni para soltar un comentario sarcástico sobre el tema. Respondió con un suave gruñido y acomodó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus, en la posición perfecta para girarla hacia la derecha y rozar su cuello con la nariz.

El profesor apoyó la mejilla sobre la parte superior de su frente y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

—Hacía mucho que no establecíamos la _Unión de Suertes_— murmuró la chica contra su cuello, haciendo que se le erizase toda la piel del cuerpo.

—Lo sé.

Lo había pensado en mil y una ocasiones desde la última vez, pero se había dado cuenta de que el sexo los dejaba tan exhaustos que, un día por Hermione y otro por él mismo, acababan durmiéndose siempre en los brazos del otro. Sin embargo, ése era un momento perfecto. Una espera, y sin tener nada mejor que hacer... ¿Qué podía pasar?

—No recordaba que fuera tan placentero— siguió diciendo Hermione—. Me siento en paz.

—Yo me siento en paz por el mero hecho de tenerte en mis brazos— respondió Severus, besando su frente y volviendo a apoyarse en ella.

La chica cerró los ojos, centrándose con todas sus fuerzas en esa energía que nacía en su pierna y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, alterándola, vigorizándola, desnudando su alma con suaves caricias de luz. Severus además había empezado a acariciarle la tripa dulcemente, lo que provocaba que su piel tuviera que poner atención a algo más que a la _Unión de Suertes._ Era un reto nada desdeñable.

Severus había cerrado los ojos a su vez, tan extasiado por la presencia de Hermione en su interior que el mundo real no le parecía más que un mal sueño. Su mano se movía sola por encima de la tela de la camisa que la chica llevaba ese día, sorda a sus órdenes de que se detuviera. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando notó que las manos de ella se posaban sobre las suyas, llenándolas de una calidez a la que cada vez le costaba menos acostumbrarse.

—Te quiero, Severus— fue lo último que escuchó antes de dejarse llevar por completo por esa sensación de plenitud y felicidad.

* * *

Ginny abrió los párpados pesadamente, intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba y por qué estaba tumbada. Los ojos se le desorbitaron al recordar que estaba en las mazmorras haciéndose una prueba de embarazo y que antes de desmayarse— había concluido que era eso lo que tenía que haber pasado—, le había gritado a Snape una serie de cosas que no creía que hubieran sido de agrado del profesor. Se incorporó despacio, temerosa de darse la vuelta y ver a Hermione atada y amordazada en una silla, y a Snape armado de mil y un instrumentos de tortura para divertirse con ella en los, digamos, siguientes diez años. Sin embargo, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor: Era cierto que Hermione parecía fuera de juego, pero el Murciélago también. Permanecían juntos en la misma silla, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que incluso respiraban a la vez. La pelirroja se frotó los ojos, pues pensó que se estaba imaginando la especie de resplandor dorado que emitían los cuerpos de ambos. «_¿Será esto la famosa Unión de Suertes?_», se preguntó la chica, recordando de pronto la rotura del frasco en las piernas de ambos, tan maravilladaque no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento. Sabía que estaba presenciando algo único, algo que era posible que no volviera a ver nunca más, y quiso llenarse de esa visión hasta la última célula. Viéndolos así, no le extrañaba en absoluto que estuviesen tan enamorados el uno del otro. Encajaban a la perfección, como almas gemelas, como piezas vecinas de un rompecabezas, como... dos mitades de un mismo corazón.

Le dolió de verdad el carraspeó que salió de su garganta para llamar su atención, pero no sabía si a la poción que había tomado se le pasaría el efecto, y no quería arriesgarse a tener que tomar otro vaso de nuevo. Como había supuesto, alumna y profesor abrieron los ojos súbitamente.

— ¡Ginny!— exclamó Hermione sorprendida, levantándose con tanta brusquedad que el vacío que solía formársele en el estómago se extendió a todo su cuerpo.

Se precipitó hacia delante como una muñeca rota y cayó al suelo.

— ¡No!— gritó la pelirroja, asustada.

Fue a levantarse para ayudar a su amiga, pero la voz ronca de Severus la hizo detenerse.

—No se le ocurra moverse, señorita Weasley. Es preciso que se quede donde está. Yo me ocuparé.

Ginny vio cómo el hombre cerraba los ojos y se acariciaba con dos dedos el puente de su prominente nariz a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando los abrió, en vez de ponerse en pie, se deslizó en la silla para arrodillarse en el suelo directamente y se acercó a Hermione. Con suma delicadeza la levantó un tanto y le apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sujetándola con los brazos para que no volviera a caerse.

— ¿Estás bien?— susurró con tono sedoso, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre.

Hermione subió su propia mano y se frotó un lateral de la cabeza con gesto dolorido.

— ¿En qué pensabas, niña tonta? ¿Es que nunca recuerdas lo que pasa cuando rompemos el _vínculo_?

—Yo... Ginny...— balbuceó la chica, aún sin soltarse la cabeza.

—Supongo que tu amiga ya había visto lo suficiente... No era para que reaccionaras así.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Hermione con tono arrepentido.

—No vale la pena lamentarse por algo que ya ha ocurrido... ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Creo que sí.

—Sin caerte, me refiero.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, a la vez que él esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Vamos, vamos, Granger... ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? Venga, ¡arriba!

Y haciendo alarde de un gran equilibrio, consiguió poner en pie tanto a Hermione como a sí mismo. Se apoyó rápidamente en su escritorio y tiró de la chica para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Agárrate aquí y no te muevas— le ordenó, mirándola amenazadoramente.

Hermione asintió, demasiado mareada para negarse. Se sorprendió de lo mal que había reaccionado esa vez a la ruptura de la _Unión de Suertes_, y se preguntó a qué sería debido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Severus se había ido y había vuelto a su lado, portando un pequeño tarro en las manos. Al desenroscar la tapa, Hermione había descubierto en su interior una sustancia pastosa de color amarillento que olía a ciénaga.

—Severus, ¿qué...?

—Si queremos evitar que esa maravillosa frente luzca un bonito chichón en pocos minutos, tendremos que aplicarle un poco de esto.

— ¡Puaj! Huele a rayos. Por favor, Sev, no...

—Oh, cuánto lo siento— dijo Snape con fingido tono de afectación, ignorando las reticencias de Hermione y untándole una generosa cantidad en el lugar en que se había dado el golpe—. No voy a permitir que nadie sugiera que tu integridad física se ve dañada estando conmigo.

Hermione bufó, pero no se movió de donde estaba. No quería que, por un descuido, el mejunje de su frente pasase a su ojo y acabase perdiéndolo...

Ginny observaba la escena como si de una película se tratase. Llevaba rato sintiéndose una mera espectadora del asunto. Pensó que los dos tórtolos se habían olvidado de su presencia hasta que oyó a Snape decir:

—Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa, Hermione. Tu amiga va a pensar que lo que hago cuando estamos juntos es darte azotes en el trasero por tu infantil comportamiento.

— ¿E iría muy desencaminada?— repuso la castaña con picardía—. ¡Ay, basta! Ya me has puesto bastante de esa cosa. Y todavía tienes que hacerle la prueba a Ginny. Para eso está aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Severus limpió la mano que había utilizado para extender la pomada en la frente de Hermione con la varita y se volvió para guardar el tarrito en uno de sus cajones. La castaña fue hacia su amiga, segura ya de que no iba a volver a caerse.

— ¿Estás bien, Ginny? Tuviste una especie de ataque antes de desmayarte.

—Sí, lo sé— se incorporó un poco más para mirar a Severus, que en esos momentos se acercaba a ellas con la varita en la mano—. Siento lo que le dije, profesor. No controlaba lo que... Nunca habría...

—No se preocupe, señorita Weasley. Me temo que eran las alas de doxy las que hablaban por usted. Sin embargo, no dejaba de resultar divertida la idea de Potter viniendo a matarme por _haberme atrevido a ponerle una mano encima_...

Ginny enrojeció y Hermione miró al hombre con los brazos en jarra. No había podido evitarlo... Sacar el tema de Potter cuando estaba a punto de saber antes que él si iba a ser padre o no era demasiado tentador.

—En fin, creo que ha llegado el momento... Señorita Weasley, túmbese bien, por favor.

Ginny sintió que su estómago daba un salto y se apresuró a obedecer.

—Lo que haré a partir de ahora es muy sencillo de comprender: el _Probationem Graviditatum_ no hace sino iluminar su abdomen, y gracias a la poción que ingirió hace veinte minutos, sobrepasará la piel y podremos vislumbrar su interior. Si está embarazada, un punto rojo se mostrará al paso de la varita en unos minutos. ¿Está lista?

Ginny tragó saliva, pero se imbuyó de seguridad al sentir la mano de Hermione apretando firmemente la suya. Miró a su amiga un momento y asintió.

—Cuando quiera, profesor.

Severus dio una seca cabezada y se acuclilló al lado de la chica.

—Necesito que mire hacia arriba, señorita Weasley, y que permanezca muy quieta.

Tras la confirmación de Ginny, Severus empezó a murmurar el hechizo, en una voz tan baja que no parecía algo distinto de un ronroneo. Paseó con lentitud la varita por encima del abdomen de la pelirroja, y Hermione ahogó una exclamación de asombro cuando esa zona del cuerpo de su amiga empezó a emitir un resplandor azulado y a transparentarse, hasta dejar a la vista sus órganos internos. Resultaba un tanto desagradable, pero también era fascinante. Ahora entendía por qué los muggles se hacían médicos.

Llegado un momento, estos órganos empezaron a desaparecer, y sólo quedó visible el aparato reproductor de la chica. Severus dejó de pronunciar el hechizo, concentrado, mientras una luz blanca salía sin parar de su varita y se introducía en el cuerpo de Ginny.

—En pocos segundos sabremos el resultado— las informó, con los ojos clavados en el útero de la joven Weasley.

Hermione apretó aún más la mano de su amiga, intuyendo que los nervios estarían carcomiéndole las entrañas con una dolorosa agresividad y lentitud.  
Unos diez segundos después, Severus levantó la cabeza, miró a Hermione y, aclarándose la garganta, dijo:

—Felicidades, señorita Weasley...

* * *

**Uff, llego con la lengua fuera, pero llego... Sé que ésta actualización se ha retrasado un día con respecto a la anterior. Os pido disculpas. ¿Cuela que diga que he estado ocupada?**

**También he de decir que ha sido un tanto complicado estructurar este capítulo y llegar a algo aceptable... Espero que a vosotros también os lo parezca, porque si no la única solución que se me ocurriría sería borrarlo entero y escribirlo de nuevo.**

**Bueeeno, sé que el capítulo acaba en una zona un tanto problemática, pero no os preocupéis. Sólo tendréis que esperar a la semana que viene para la continuación *risas*.**

**En cuanto a mí, seguiré contestando a vuestros comentarios a paso de tortuga, pero acabaré algún día, y llegará el momento en que los lleve a tiempo.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia y amabilidad.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

**REVIEWS Cap. 47 de no usuarios/no PM de FF:**

**Araceli: **Jajaja, espero que tu corazoncito no se resintiese al final del capítulo. Me alegra de verdad saber que te pareció creíble la reacción de Severus ante la idea de que Hermione estuviera embarazada.

**sailor mercuri o neptune**: Anda, anda, que más te habría gustado emplearla tú, ¿eh? Pues bienvenida al club. Apúntate a la lista, que creo que es un tanto extensa xD.


	49. Resultados

**_Cap. 49: Resultados_**

La cara de Ginny empalideció hasta cotas preocupantes en cuanto escuchó a Snape decir esa frase. ¿La felicitaba? Eso sólo podía significar una cosa... El peor de sus temores confirmado. «_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Harry? ¿Cómo voy a tener el valor de mirar a mi madre a la cara de nuevo?_». Cerró los ojos, notando que el nivel de humedad ascendía de modo incontrolable.

—Pero Severus— oyó que replicaba Hermione—, yo no he visto ningún punto rojo... ¿Cómo es posible...?

—Porque no lo es— respondió el profesor, poniéndose en pie—. La prueba ha dado negativa. De ahí que felicitase a la señorita Weasley por...

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó. Miró al profesor con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿no estoy embarazada?

Severus se lo pensó un momento.

—No, no lo está. Y se lo digo con la seguridad de que la prueba es cien por cien fiable. Si ha dado negativo, es porque no hay ningún _Pottercillo_ creciendo en su interior.

A Ginny se le escapó un jadeo de estupefacción. Empezó a reírse y miró a Hermione, todavía con la boca abierta. Se levantó y abrazó a su amiga, sollozando entre carcajadas.

—Oh, Dios, Hermione, no estoy embarazada, ¡no estoy embarazada!

—Lo sé, Ginny, lo sé. ¡Felicidades!

Ambas daban saltos mientras se abrazaban y lloraban. Severus se había apartado un poco y observaba la escena con una ceja en alto. Podía apreciar a simple vista que acababa de quitarle un _peso_ monumental de encima a la señorita Weasley.

— ¡No estoy embarazada! ¡No lo estoy!— seguía repitiendo la pelirroja, exultante—. Nunca me había sentido tan aliviada y feliz a la vez.

Las exclamaciones de celebración duraron unos minutos más, hasta que las jóvenes se separaron medio riendo, medio llorando. Ginny dio un paso hacia Snape, que no se había movido del sitio al que se había retirado, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, profesor. Me he dado cuenta de que si no me hubiera hecho la prueba, habría acabado arrancándome de los pelos de la desesperación, y de modo literal, además.

—Ha sido un placer, señorita Weasley. Felicidades de nuevo.

Extendió la mano para que el agradecimiento quedase completamente formal, pero la chica ignoró su gesto y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias— volvió a repetir cuando se separó de él, mirándolo con gratitud sincera.

Severus no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, pero sus labios lo traicionaron al curvarse en una leve— levísima— sonrisa.

—Considero esto del todo inapropiado, señorita Weasley, pero lo dejaré pasar por lo... _festivo_ de la ocasión.

Ginny empezó a reírse con ganas.

— ¿Sabe una cosa? Cuando deja entrever su lado amable, resulta incluso atractivo.

A Severus no le dio tiempo a replicar ninguno de sus ingeniosos sarcasmos, pues Hermione, acercándose rápidamente a él y rodeando su cintura con un brazo, apostilló:

—Oye, oye, pelirroja... Cuidado con lo que dices, que éste es _mío_.

El profesor sonrió complacido. Le había gustado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir que la joven leona sacase tan rápido las garras para defender lo que era incuestionablemente suyo de posibles amenazas. Fue entonces cuando deslizó su brazo por la espalda de ella y afianzó la mano en su cadera.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Herms, tranquila... Te aseguro que con mi buscador tengo más que suficiente— contestó Ginny entre risotadas.

Estaba tan eufórica que no podía parar de reír. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto entrar en el despacho y la viera salir en ese momento, pensaría que se trataba de dos personas distintas.

—Pero no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella— dijo Hermione, girándose parcialmente hacia el hombre—. Gracias por lo que has hecho.

Acto seguido, lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. Severus bajó la cabeza para alargar el contacto, y cuando los labios de Hermione dejaron de rozar su cara, un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo. No había sido un beso fuera de lo común. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera ser catalogado como un beso, sino, tal vez, como una caricia, una caricia muy intensa... que había erizado cada poro de su piel. Estaba tan cargada de sentimientos que el profesor se preguntó con total asombro cómo no le habían temblado las piernas. La miró a los ojos con toda la intensidad que pudo sacar de su alma.

—Bueno, creo que es el momento de que yo me vaya a la sala común a celebrar que Gryffindor vuelve a ser campeón de quidditch un año más— comentó Ginny con una sonrisa, viendo que la situación empezaba a acaramelarse entre los tortolitos—. Gracias de nuevo, profesor. Y a ti también, Hermione.

—De nada, Ginny— contestó la castaña, a la vez que Severus hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Y tú, ¿te vienes?— preguntó, aun conociendo la respuesta.

—Sí, pero... dentro de un rato. Voy a ayudar a Severus a limpiar todo esto.

Se preguntó cómo tenía el valor de mentir como una bellaca así por las buenas: con un giro de varita, Snape habría recogido el despacho completo. Le agradeció a Ginny que le siguiese la corriente.

—Claro... pero ven. Los chicos no te perdonarían que no estuvieras en la fiesta que, seguro, tendrán pensado montar.

—Te lo prometo.

La pelirroja sonrió con picardía, guiñándole un ojo.

—Entonces, luego nos vemos. Que se os dé bien la... _limpieza_. ¡Hasta luego!

Y salió del despacho trotando alegremente. La puerta se cerró tras ella, y Severus y Hermione, que continuaban agarrados, se quedaron solos.

—Conque "_ayudarme a limpiar_", ¿no, Granger?— susurró el profesor en el oído de la chica, provocando que ésta se sonrojara—. No había escuchado una excusa tan mala desde...— puso un gesto exageradamente pensativo y después volvió a mirarla—. Nunca. Granger, eres un completo desastre mintiendo— concluyó, suspirando con gesto derrotado.

Hermione se separó de él con brusquedad y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Y tú eres un...

— ¿Maestro?

— ¡Murciélago!— exclamó la chica, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero no te preocupes... Que si tanto temes que se descubra mi _mentira_, podemos ahorrarnos la _limpieza_ y despedirnos hasta mañana.

Ante la no respuesta de Severus, se dio la vuelta con paso decidido, dispuesta a llegar hasta la puerta y salir si era necesario. Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse de golpe por la presencia de una oscura figura detrás de ella.

—Tsk, tsk, Granger...— susurró, aspirando el aroma de su cabello con fuerza, cerca... torturadoramente cerca— Eres demasiado susceptible. ¿No lo has notado todavía? Me encanta hacerte enfadar.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, quedando atrapada entre el pecho de Severus y la puerta.

—Eres un bastardo impresentable, ¿lo sabías?— susurró la chica, recuperando los colores que ya se le habían bajado.

—Dime algo que no sepa ya...

—Y... y tú...

—Vamos, Granger, ¿no me digas que has perdido tu acostumbrada locuacidad? Y yo que ya estaba dispuesto a soportar tu irritante parloteo al menos durante treinta o cuarenta años más...

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con desafío, frunciendo los labios.

—Además, no habrás creído de verdad que voy a tolerar ese desmadre que va a producirse en la sala común de Gryffindor así por las buenas... Si no estoy ocupado, es posible que me pase por la zona para rebajar un poco el nivel de los rubíes en vuestro reloj de arena.

— ¿Me estás chantajeando, Snape?

—No... ¿Cómo lo has notado?

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

—Llámalo como quieras, Granger, pero entiende que no me apetezca en absoluto que vayas a emborracharte con tus amiguitos y a hacer Merlín-sabe-qué-cosas por ahí...

—Lo primero: yo NO bebo, así que no voy a hacer _Merlín-sabe-qué-cosas_ si voy a la fiesta...

Se acercó aún más a Severus y pegó su boca a la de él.

—Y en segundo lugar, si me emborrachara, lo que haría sería venir a buscarte para que... ¿Cómo era eso? ¡Ah, sí! _Fornicáramos en todas las esquinas del colegio_...

—Quizás deba dejar que vayas a emborracharte con esos mequetrefes entonces... O mejor: emborracharte yo mismo— respondió Severus sin separar sus labios de los de Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

Hermione lo besó entonces y se separó de él.

— ¡Sabía que tú también te habías formado esa imagen en la cabeza! ¡Lo sabía!

— ¿Y qué? No pensarías que iba a admitir algo así delante de tu amiguita Weasley...

— ¿Entonces no lo niegas?

— ¿El qué, que quiera _fornicar_ con _mi insufrible sabelotodo_ en cada esquina de este jodido castillo?

Hermione fingió que se escandalizaba, y Severus concluyó:

—No, no lo niego.

Y se lanzó con rapidez a capturar el labio de abajo de la chica, arrancándole un gemido de rendición. La abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a sí todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió. «_Eres mía, Hermione Granger, mía, mía y sólo mía_». Jadeó al notar cómo las manos de ella se agarraban a la tela de su espalda con desesperación, con ansia, con agresividad... Subió uno de sus brazos a su nuca, enterrándolo en el mar de rizos castaños, y la besó como nunca la había besado. «_Absolutamente mía... Mía, mía, mía y nada más que mía_». Su cuerpo reaccionó entonces, reclamando como suyo el del pequeño ser que estaba estrechando entre sus brazos. La aupó para que rodeara su cintura con las piernas, y la chica se adaptó a sus movimientos como si fuera una prolongación de su propio cuerpo. «_Tan mía que ya no sé dónde acaba mi cuerpo y empieza el suyo. Mía por sobre todas las cosas_». Rompieron el beso casi sin aliento. La excitación del profesor no pudo llegar más alto que cuando oyó a la castaña preguntar con sonrisa pícara:

— ¿Para qué decías que habías traído ese sofá?

Un gruñido salvaje se escapó de la garganta de Severus, que caminó intentando no tropezar hasta llegar al mueble donde había permanecido tumbada Ginny los minutos antes de realizar el _Probationem Graviditatum_. Dejó a Hermione con delicadeza, robándole dos o tres besos más antes de incorporarse de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó la chica con tono infantil, mirándolo con preocupación.

—A hechizar la puerta, Granger. ¿No querrás que alguien nos interrumpa mientras...?

— ¿... _fornicamos_?

—Exactamente— sonrió Severus, sacando su varita y bloqueando la puerta para que todo intento de acceso a la habitación se viese frustrado.

Hechizó la chimenea también y se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione mientras volvía a meter su varita en un bolsillo. Se fijó en que la chica lo miraba de un modo extraño, un modo al que todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse: sus ojos se habían iluminado, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, pero cubiertos con un velo totalmente distinto... Amor, lo llamaban algunos. «_Mía hasta que me duela el alma porque esté fundiéndose con la tuya. Mía hasta sentirlo en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Solamente mía. Mía..._».

—... para siempre— se le escapó en voz alta, haciendo que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Para siempre qué?

Severus movió la cabeza a los lados, volviendo a la realidad.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sev?— preguntó la chica con preocupación, incorporándose un tanto.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. Y con "para siempre" me refería a ese sofá, Granger...— disimuló—. Si me demuestras que podemos hacer un uso _apropiado_ de él, quizás me plantee dejarlo por tiempo indefinido.

La joven lo miró con recelo durante unos instantes más, pero luego se echó a reír.

—Pues entonces espero que lo hayas asegurado, porque voy a hacerte una muestra _más que satisfactoria_ de lo que yo considero un "uso apropiado".

Snape rió entre dientes y se dispuso a colocarse sobre Hermione, que abrió un poco las piernas para que cupiese con comodidad.

—Hmm, ¿me está amenazando, señorita Granger?

—Sólo advirtiéndole, profesor. Para que luego no diga que _cualquiera de los accidentes_ que es posible que se produzcan se debieron a mi torpeza.

—Descuide, será un placer... compartir la responsabilidad con usted.

Hermione sonrió, primero con los labios a la frase de Severus, pero después con los ojos, mirando al hombre sobre ella con un brillo de ternura que lo hizo estremecerse. La chica subió la mano con lentitud y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

—No te puedes hacer una idea de cuánto te quiero, Severus— susurró, atrayendo la cara de él hacia la suya propia, deseosa de tenerlo una vez más dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse el ser más especial de la tierra, el más amado, el más afortunado por tener a alguien como él queriéndola de esa manera...

—Algún día comprenderás— respondió Severus pegado a su boca— la fuerza con la que iluminas mi vida cada día, en cada momento, a cada instante...

—Algún día— repitió Hermione, conteniendo las lágrimas que habían llenado sus ojos y batallaban por salir.

* * *

— ¡Ginny!— exclamó Harry nada más verla entrar en la sala común.

Fue hacia ella, pero a mitad de camino la chica se había encontrado ya con él y se había abrazado a su cuello con vehemencia, besándolo con pasión. El joven Gryffindor estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó hasta unos segundos más tarde, cuando también rodeó a su novia por la cintura y correspondió a su beso. Se separaron unos instantes después, sin apenas respiración, mirándose a los ojos.

— ¿Qué... qué ha pasado, Ginny? ¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste después del partido...

—Sí, lo sé, Harry. Llevo varios días _desaparecida_, y lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí. Perdóname si te lo he hecho pasar mal.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasó para que estuvieras así? ¿Hice algo que no...?

—Te lo contaré, Harry, pero no aquí. No ahora.

El chico iba a replicar, pero la pelirroja le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Ahora es momento de celebrar que hemos ganado.

La cara de Harry se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba más que satisfecho. Ginny tenía razón... Ya encontrarían un momento para hablarlo todo con calma.

—Hey, Ginny, hasta que apareces...

Ron se acercó a ellos sorteando a la gran cantidad de alumnos que abarrotaban la sala común entre risas y palmadas en la espalda.

—Hola, Ron.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione?— preguntó, mirando esperanzado por encima del hombro de Ginny como si la castaña estuviese detrás de ella.

La pelirroja miró a su hermano sin decir nada, esperando que el brillo de su mirada fuera suficiente respuesta. Algo se apagó en los del pelirrojo.

—Ah, ya... Claro, Sn...

Harry le dio un codazo a su amigo para que no metiese la pata. Con la cantidad de gente que había en la sala común, la noticia de que Hermione tenía un lío con Snape correría como la pólvora. Y eso no sería bueno para nadie.

—Pero me prometió que vendría— se apresuró a aclarar Ginny, antes de que a su hermano le diese por subir a tirarse desde algún sitio—. Estará con _él_ un rato y después vendrá. Seguro que estará con nosotros para comer, ya veréis.

Los dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Hemos ganado la copa de quidditch! ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas?

Ninguno pudo evitar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios. Sí, lo habían hecho una vez más... Gryffindor campeona, Gryffindor imbatible... Tenían mucho que celebrar.

* * *

Hermione se revolvió un poco bajo el cuerpo desnudo de Severus, que permanecía encima de ella con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Le acariciaba el cabello negro a un ritmo constante, con una sonrisa de felicidad plena en el rostro.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Granger?— escuchó que preguntaba Severus con la voz ronca, acariciándole el seno derecho con su aliento—. Apruebo con creces tu concepto de "un uso apropiado" de las cosas.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó.

—Me alegro mucho de que por fin estemos de acuerdo en algo.

Severus asintió con gruñido y cerró los ojos. El pecho de la chica resultaba una más que reconfortante almohada, que no hacía sino eliminar sus pocas— o ninguna— ganas de levantarse de ella y dejarla marchar con sus amigos. Una vibración de la caja torácica le hizo abrir los párpados de nuevo y, al segundo siguiente, escuchó una carcajada. Levantó la cabeza para ver a qué se debía.

— ¿Sabes lo que acabo de recordar?— le preguntó Hermione entre risas.

— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si me tienes vetado el uso de la Legeremancia contigo?— repuso el profesor con mordacidad, alzando una ceja.

—Era una pregunta retórica, murciélago— dijo la chica, dándole un suave puñetazo en el brazo—. Acabo de acordarme de que cuando conocí a Stefan Stapleton... Bueno, ya me entiendes... Pensé... Pensé que era hijo tuyo.

— ¿Pensaste que mi _yo joven_ era mi hijo? ¿Pensaste... que _yo_ tenía un _hijo_?

Hermione enrojeció.

—Bueno, admite que era una posibilidad más que aceptable... Por lo menos, más aceptable que el hecho de que se tratara de ti mismo rejuvenecido.

Severus la miró con gesto burlesco, lo que provocó que la joven bufara.

—Y, por cierto... Eso es algo que nunca me has explicado.

Lo miró con ojos de pícara curiosidad, sabiendo que no era necesario añadir nada más para que su petición se entendiera.

—Tal vez porque ni siquiera yo lo comprendo, Granger. Ni Dumbledore tampoco.

—Pero, ¿cuándo te pasó? ¿Dónde?

Snape la miró con el ceño fruncido, reticente a hablar de eso con ella, pero la insistencia latente en las pupilas de la chica acabó persuadiéndolo.

—Fue durante las vacaciones de verano del año pasado... Estaba en medio de una misión para Dumbledore, tras los pasos de Bellatrix y los suyos. Todo ocurrió en Godric's Hollow, en...

— ¿En?— intentó ayudarlo Hermione, viendo que no continuaba.

—En las ruinas de la casa de los Potter.

— ¿Donde Voldemort...?

—Sí— la cortó Severus—, donde el Señor Tenebroso le hizo la marca de fama a tu amiguito en la frente.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Seguía sin gustarle que el profesor se metiera gratuitamente con Harry por algo de lo que él no tenía la culpa.

— ¿Pasó sin más?— preguntó, tratando de volver al tema inicial.

—Fue algo extraño... Bellatrix y yo nos batíamos en duelo cuando una luz blanca nos envolvió. Dejé de ver a mi oponente por unos instantes y, cuando todo se apagó, ella había desaparecido y yo ya tenía el otro cuerpo. Lo primero que hice, por supuesto, fue venir a Hogwarts a pedirle explicaciones a Dumbledore. El resto ya lo sabes.

Hermione se incorporó un poco y lo besó. Sentía la textura del pecho de él acariciando sus senos, y se dijo que en ningún otro sitio podría sentirse más a gusto que debajo del profesor, tal y como estaba en esos momentos.

—No se me ocurre qué pudo pasar... pero no deja de resultarme curioso que te ocurriera precisamente en casa de... la madre de Harry.

En el último momento había cambiado "_Lily Evans_" por una forma más impersonal. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía evitar que se le revolviera el estómago cada vez que la pelirroja de ojos verdes salía en una conversación.

— ¿Insinúas algo?— preguntó Snape con gesto sarcástico.

—N-no... Yo solamente digo que... que...

El hombre sonrió ante el titubeo y el rubor de la chica, y bajó la cabeza para darle un suave beso en la nariz.

— ¿Por qué siempre que hablamos de Lily Potter— a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido que Severus la había llamado por su nombre de casada— acabas poniéndote de un tono amarillo-verdoso?

—Por lo mismo que tú pasas del rojo al morado cada vez que menciono a Ron o al profesor Wellman— contraatacó ella con las mejillas encendidas.

—_Touché_— susurró entre dientes, a la vez que Hermione sonreía, más relajada.

—No es nada— comentó unos segundos después—, sólo que... me resulta curioso, nada más.

— ¿Porque pueda estar relacionado? La verdad, yo no veo por qué tenga algo que ver una cosa con la otra— contestó, aparentando más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía.

—Da igual, supongo— suspiró Hermione, bajando los ojos—. Relacionado con Lily Evans o no... me alegro de que pasara.

—Para mí fue algo más que difícil— Dumbledore es testigo de ello—, pero... Ahora también me alegro. Llevo alegrándome desde el momento en que me choqué contigo en el Callejón Diagon.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

—Fuiste muy gentil ese día... Me ayudaste a recoger mis libros y a levantarme.

—Sí, recuerdo que estuvimos agarrados de la mano más tiempo del conveniente. Desde ese momento, no pude apartarte de mis pensamientos ni un minuto.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó la chica con escepticismo.

—No podía dejar de pensar en lo irritante que resultaba la forma en que me hablabas o me mirabas, como si lo supieras todo de mí y pudieras darte el lujo de quedar siempre por encima...

Hermione frunció el ceño. No estaba muy segura de que eso fuese precisamente un piropo.

— ¡Me imitabas!— explicó Severus con entusiasmo un instante después, viendo que la joven parecía no entenderlo—. Con otra actitud, movida por una mezcla de tu curiosidad innata, tu amabilidad y la conciencia de tu gran inteligencia... Pero da igual: Hacías lo mismo que yo, y eso fue algo que me descolocó por completo y me fascinó a partes iguales.

— ¿Te fascinó algo de mí?— preguntó la chica verdaderamente sorprendida—. ¿A ti?

—Me fascinan muchas cosas de ti, insufrible sabelotodo... El que todavía te sorprendas con algo de lo que te digo, entre ellas.

—Bueno, entiende que cuando oigo al hombre más hermético que he conocido nunca decir que le _fascina_— no "_gusta_", no, _fascina_— algo de mí, me sorprenda.

Severus rió entre dientes y le mordisqueó, juguetón, el labio inferior. La joven se dejó hacer, feliz y tranquila como estaba. No podía creer que por fin las cosas fueran bien.

—Oye, Sev— dijo unos minutos después, empujándolo del pecho para que dejase de besarla y la mirara—, ¿qué hora es?

Snape giró perezosamente la cabeza para mirar a un viejo reloj de pared que había al fondo de la habitación.

—Creo que la hora de comer.

Y sin añadir nada más, se puso en pie con agilidad y se dirigió a sus aposentos, recuperando por el camino todas sus prendas de vestir. Hermione se incorporó un poco para observarlo, tomando conciencia de pronto de su total desnudez. No pudo evitar ruborizarse. Se apresuró a levantarse, buscando su ropa con la mirada a la vez que trataba de taparse con los brazos. Localizó todas sus prendas en uno de los lados más alejados de la habitación. «_Qué curioso... No recordaba haberlas tirado tan lejos_». Corrió hacia ellas, rogando interiormente que Severus no volviese a la habitación antes de que se hubiese puesto, al menos, la ropa interior. Se agachó a recoger el rebuño de telas, rebuscando para ver si la encontraba, quedando de espaldas a la puerta por la que había desaparecido Severus. De ahí que no se percatara de nada cuando el hombre volvió al despacho. El profesor se la quedó mirando con media sonrisa apoyado en una de las jambas. Se dijo que Hermione nunca llegaría a imaginarse que su mera visión suponía para él el mismísimo paraíso.

—Hmm, bonitas vistas, señorita Granger— comentó con malicia, viendo lo apurada que estaba la chica.

Hermione se levantó automáticamente por la sorpresa, dejando caer la ropa que ya había conseguido medio ordenar de sus manos otra vez al suelo. Se puso completamente roja, y ni siquiera se atrevió a darse la vuelta.

— ¿A qué debemos tal despliegue de sus encantos?

Hermione giró la cabeza lo justo para ver por encima de su hombro, y enrojeció aún más al chocar con la mirada lasciva del hombre. Volvió a mirar al frente rápidamente.

— ¿Has oído hablar de un concepto llamado _privacidad_? Porque a mí me resulta de lo más interesante... Ya sabes: Permitir que la otra persona se vista sin presiones y...— cerró los ojos y apretó los puños—. ¡Por Merlín, Severus, deja de mirarme así!

Iba a mirar otra vez para ver si el profesor había obedecido, cuando unas pálidas manos de finos dedos posándose sobre sus hombros la detuvieron.

— ¿Así... cómo?— susurró Severus en su oído, haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca—. ¿Así como si fueras lo más hermoso que he visto nunca? ¿Así como si deseara hasta el último resquicio de tu ser? ¿Así como si anhelara hacerte el amor una y otra vez durante el resto de mi vida? ¿Así... Hermione?

La joven no contestó. Temblaba demasiado como para controlar su voz. Iba a subir una mano para alcanzar la de él, pero entonces Snape rompió el contacto. Fue a protestar porque el hombre hubiera acabado con un momento tan bonito de un modo tan brusco, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de despegar los labios, pues una suave tela se abrazó a la piel de su espalda como una negra sombra.

— ¿Así... mejor?— preguntó Severus, rodeándola con sus brazos a la vez que tiraba de los lados de su capa para cubrirla por completo.

Hermione sonrió y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, dejándose abrazar. Nunca llegaría a entender cómo había podido convivir con ese hombre sin enamorarse de él.

—Gracias, Severus— dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

El hombre le dio un beso en la cabeza por toda respuesta.

—Iré a las cocinas a por algo de comer. Así podrás vestirte con tranquilidad.

La chica se dio la vuelta parcialmente. La capa le llegaba hasta los pies, así que estaba completamente cubierta.

— ¿Vamos a comer aquí?

—Sí, ésa era la idea... ¿No quieres?

—Claro que quiero, pero es que... ¿No será demasiado... sospechoso?

— ¿El qué, que haya castigado a la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor por algún motivo insignificante como, por ejemplo, haberse chocado conmigo en medio de uno de los pasillos y provocado la pérdida de los valiosos ingredientes que llevaba en los brazos y que se destrozaron en su choque contra el suelo, el mismo día que su Casa ha ganado la copa de quidditch?— el profesor sonrió con suficiencia a la mueca escandalizada de la chica—. Por supuesto que no.

—Eres de lo que no hay, Snape— la sonrisa de Severus se ensanchó—. ¿Y qué me dices de Dumbledore, o el profesor Wellman, o mis amigos?

—Ninguno me preocupa lo más mínimo.

—Te veo demasiado tranquilo.

—Y yo a ti demasiado estresada... Sé que los exámenes están cerca, pero no tanto como para tener arrebatos paranoides a cada minuto, Granger.

—Muy gracioso— espetó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Severus la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Y si te lo pido... _por favor_?

—Entonces hasta podría llegar a considerarse chantaje emocional.

—_Por favor_, Granger...

—No...

—Come conmigo hoy.

—Eres increíble— comentó la chica, riéndose y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Severus sonrió también, satisfecho.

—Volveré en unos minutos— se despidió, dándole un beso en la frente.

Y salió del despacho a paso ligero, dejando a la joven Gryffindor en medio de la habitación, abrazando con sus brazos la capa que la rodeaba, la capa de él, su segunda piel... Miró hacia la puerta. No le cabía ninguna duda de que sería una fabulosa comida.

* * *

—Al final no ha llegado Hermione— comentó Ron con abatimiento—. ¿Creéis que estará bien?

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada. Habían bajado a comer un rato después de la llegada de la pelirroja a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde habían esperado a su amiga castaña sin ningún resultado.

—Vamos, Ron— contestó su hermana, sirviéndose un par de filetes del jugoso roastbeef a la escocesa que habían preparado ese día los elfos domésticos del castillo—, está con _él_... Estoy segura de que estará bien. Si no ha llegado todavía, será porque... Porque...

—Quizá está ayudándolo a corregir... algo...— Harry había salido en apoyo de su novia con seguridad, pero su voz se fue apagando a medida que alcanzaba el final de la frase.

—Da igual, chicos... Tengo que hacerme a la idea, ¿no?— dijo el pelirrojo, esbozando una sonrisa amarga—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se quedó después del partido para felicitarnos. Si no la hubiera visto en las gradas, habría pensado que ni siquiera bajó a verlo.

—Eso no es sólo culpa de Hermione— confesó Ginny, ruborizándose y bajando los ojos al plato.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No. Ella... me ayudó en algo... Algo que tenía que aclarar.

— ¿Y qué es ese algo?— preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, intuyendo que el asunto sí tenía relación con la rara actitud de Ginny durante los días anteriores.

—Pues _algo_, Harry... ¿No te he dicho antes que ya te lo contaría... a solas?

—Eh, vamos, Ginny...— se metió Ron—. No pensarás tener secretos con tu hermano, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no, Ron... La próxima vez que vea a Bill se lo contaré todo.

Harry se echó a reír, a la vez que las orejas de su amigo se ponían del color de su pelo.

—Si no quieres saber, no preguntes, amigo— dijo El Niño-Que-Sobrevivió.

—No puedo con vosotros dos juntos... Ojalá Hermione estuviese aquí para tener un poco de apoyo.

—Ron, sabes perfectamente que Hermione nos apoyaría a nosotros... Además, en parte gracias a ella, Harry y yo estamos juntos.

—Oh, Merlín, estoy perdido...— comentó el pelirrojo en un quejido lastimero, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos con dramatismo.

—Anda, anda, exagerado... Hace un rato has sido nombrado el mejor jugador del partido— le recordó Harry con una sonrisa—. No habríamos ganado de no ser por ti. ¿De verdad estás _tan_ perdido?

Ron pareció pensárselo un momento, pero después no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, tal vez no sea tan terrible... ¡pero vosotros dos sois insoportables!

Harry y Ginny se miraron un momento y después estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

— ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta, verdad, Albus?— preguntó el profesor Wellman acercándose al director en actitud confidencial.

—Sí, Godric... Habría de estar ciego para no haberlo notado.

— ¿No crees que conductas como estas ya sobrepasan todos los límites?

—Supongo que os referís a la escandalosa ausencia de Severus y la señorita Granger— se inmiscuyó McGonagall, dejando el tenedor con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa y volviéndose hacia los dos hombres que había a su izquierda.

—Así es, Minerva— contestó Dumbledore con la mirada perdida en las hileras de alumnos que comían entre conversaciones muy bulliciosas en las cuatro grandes mesas.

—Opino que Godric tiene razón... Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro. Snape se está burlando de nosotros en nuestras narices, y tú se lo permites como si nada.

—Yo ya no puedo hacer nada más, Minerva... Lo he hablado con Severus por activa y por pasiva, y no ha servido de nada.

—No me puedo creer que estés hablando así, Albus. Algo habrá que podamos hacer...

—No es cuestión de entrometernos, pero es cierto que los exámenes están cerca, y si la señorita Granger está distraída por otras... cuestiones, podría peligrar su placa como Delegada del colegio— comentó Wellman en voz baja—. Quizás después de haber intentado hacer entrar en razón a Snape sin éxito, deberías explorar otras opciones.

— ¿Me estás sugiriendo que hable con la señorita Granger, Godric?

—Te lo sugerimos ambos— dijo McGonagall—. La siguiente opción es tratar el tema con ella.

Dumbledore suspiró con cansancio.

—Entiendo vuestra posición, pero también preveo una reacción nada amable por parte de Severus. No tolerará ningún tipo de acercamiento que él considere dañino para Granger, y atacará si siente que ella es atacada.

—Muy bien, entonces deja que yo me ocupe— repuso la profesora de Transformaciones, ajustándose las gafas—. Soy la jefa de su casa, y su tutora mientras la chica esté en el colegio. Snape no podrá intervenir.

—Obra como creas conveniente, Minerva— respondió Albus con aire derrotado, dando un trago a su copa dorada mientras clavaba sus ojos en el grupo conformado por Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville, en el que, efectivamente, faltaba Hermione Granger.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Vale, sé que no tengo perdón, porque ya han pasado más de dos semanas desde la última actualización, pero tengo excusas y, creedme, son buenas. La semana siguiente a la actu del cap. 48 fue bastante durilla, con algún examen que otro por ahí y sin apenas tiempo ni para respirar. Y resulta que el domingo siguiente hice un viaje express a Dublín para ver "John Gabriel Borkman" (para los que no tengáis ni idea de qué es, os diré que es una obra de teatro de un dramaturgo escandinavo llamado Ibsen, y que está protagonizada por Fiona Shaw, Lindsay Duncan y Alan Rickman). Lo confieso... He cambiado la actualización por ver a Alan encima de un escenario, ¿qué paxaaaa? Así que he pasado el resto de la semana entre la realidad y el sueño, como os podréis imaginar. Y encima el viernes estrenaron también HP7... ¡Es que se me ha juntado todo, joer!**

**En fin, excusas aparte, y centrándome en el capítulo... Ya tenéis el resultado de la prueba. ¿Satisfechos? A ver, era prácticamente obvio que no podía estar embarazada... No soy tan p***, joer. Y, bueno... Aunque no pase gran cosa en el capítulo salvo eso, la verdad es que Hermione y Sev se lo pasan bastante bien juntos. Aunque no sé por qué me da que eso no les va a durar mucho.**

**Gracias a todos los que seguís el fic y dejáis vuestros comentarios.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

RESPUESTA A REVIEWS DEL CAP. 48:

**Araceli**: Jejeje, siento de verdad que hayas tenido que esperar más de una semana... pero la cosa sigue, al fin y al cabo. Me alegro mucho de que te gustase, de verdad.

**ni puta idea**: (Bonito nick, antes de nada *risas*) Supongo que ahora puedo decir: ¡Voto correcto! Me halaga mucho que me digas que te gusta como escribo. Muchas gracias.

**sevillana**: Aaaaaaaarg, me han llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca algo tan feo. ¿Hija de Bellatrix? Bueno, pero sólo si es igual que Helena Bonham Carter... Jeje, en este has encontrado el resultado. Espero que no te haya decepcionado.

**Terminalkid**: Aaah, finalmente llegaste al cap. 48 por aquí... No sé si es bueno que este fic cree tanta adicción, ¿eh? Me alegro de que te gustase la rabieta de Ginny, porque a ella la avergonzó hasta límites insospechados. Y ahora ya sabrás por qué es ese felicidades...

**SnapyL**: Jajaja, ya sabes tú que dejar en suspenso es mi especialidad. Veo que conocéis bastante bien a Severus... ¿Por qué será? Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**Dinha Prince**: Gracias por tus tres comentarios seguidos, Dinha, aunque aquí sólo conteste al del cap. 48. Jeje, mujer, espero que ya se te hayan bajado los colores, que eso no puede ser sano. Siento de verdad el retraso.

Gracias a todas! :)


	50. Un león no siempre saca las uñas

**_Cap. 50: Un león no siempre saca las uñas contra sus enemigos_**

Un sonoro _¡PLOP!_ despertó a Hermione de la ensoñación en la que se hallaba sumida. Se había vestido con rapidez y permanecía sentada en el escritorio de Severus, con la barbilla apoyada sobre la mano y la mirada perdida en el exterior ficticio que llegaba a ella a través de la ventana, y que— estaba segura— habría sido encantado por el profesor para su mero disfrute.

Miró hacia todos lados, buscando el origen de aquel sonido. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un pequeño cuerpecito de grandes orejas que llevaba un almohadón como atuendo.

— ¡Dobby*!— exclamó al reconocerlo, haciendo que el elfo se girase hacia ella con sus enormes ojos verdes muy abiertos.

— ¡Ama Granger!— exclamó él a su vez con alegría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Dobby?— le preguntó mientras se acercaba y se ponía en cuclillas para poder observarlo mejor.

—El _Profesor Siniestro_ bajó a las cocinas requiriendo a alguien para llevar distintos platos de comida, y Dobby se ofreció voluntario en cuanto oyó que eran para compartirlos con la amiga de Harry Potter.

Hermione sonrió con ternura y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Snape entró en el despacho en ese momento, y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante lo _enternecedor_ de la escena. Nunca entendería la debilidad que sentían algunas personas por aquellas desagradables criaturas.

—Tú, elfo— espetó con voz seca, haciendo que Hermione se levantara sobresaltada por su presencia, de la que no se había percatado hasta el momento—, ¿acaso hay que repetirte dos veces las cosas? Creía que te habías ofrecido voluntario para _traer la comida_, no para dar conversación a la señorita Granger.

—Severus, no le hables así porque no ha sido culpa suya. Yo lo he entretenido.

—No se preocupe, ama Granger: Dobby está acostumbrado a que los magos como el _Profesor Siniestro_ lo traten así.

Y sin decir nada más, se desapareció con un chasquido de sus dedos en dirección a las cocinas, para llevar los platos que le habían pedido. Severus chascó la lengua con desagrado al oír cómo se había referido a él.

Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia el profesor con el ceño fruncido, y se dio cuenta de que él la observaba de la misma manera.

—Dobby es mi amigo, Severus, así que no te dirijas a él así, y menos en mi presencia.

Snape apretó los dientes a la vez que su mirada se oscurecía un tanto, pero no dijo nada.

—Aunque parezca mentira, una de las cosas que más me molestan en el mundo es que los magos se crean con el derecho de menospreciar a los elfos domésticos y tratarlos como si fueran basura.

—Y una de las cosas que más me molestan a mí— susurró Severus con su tono más amenazador— es que los alumnos impertinentes se pasen de listos y me desautoricen delante del servicio.

Hermione enrojeció ante el tono despectivo con el que Snape se había referido a ella. Apretó los puños bajo las mangas de su camisa y se mordió la lengua para no lanzar al aire cualquier réplica envenenada que incluyera las palabras "_murciélago_", "_bastardo_" y "_gilipollas_" en una misma frase. Fulminó a Severus con la mirada una vez más y se dirigió a la puerta sin despegar los labios fuertemente fruncidos. Estaba decidida a no volver sus ojos al profesor ni una sola vez más hasta haber salido del despacho, y creía que iba a conseguirlo hasta que, al pasar junto a él, una mano de hierro se cerró en torno a su muñeca. Giró la cabeza con las mandíbulas apretadas y se chocó con unos pozos oscuros sin fondo. Unos pozos oscuros que estaban _muy_ furiosos.

—Suéltame, Severus— le ordenó Hermione con una voz fingidamente calmada.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

—Al Gran Comedor, por supuesto, a comer con mis amigos.

Snape no respondió, pero mantuvo inalterable su agarre.

—Si me permites...— dijo Hermione con ironía.

—No, no te lo permito.

— ¿Ahora también vas a ejercer de dictador?

—De lo que sea necesario, Granger, para que no te vayas y comas conmigo hoy.

—He dicho que me sueltes— repitió la chica, elevando un poco el tono.

—Te he oído perfectamente.

Hermione lo miró con los dientes apretados y zarandeó el brazo para zafarse, pero, como respuesta, Severus tiró de su muñeca bruscamente y la pegó a su pecho, rodeando su cintura con el brazo que tenía libre.

— ¿Por qué no aceptas que simplemente quiera irme?— preguntó la joven contra la tela de su levita, derrotada.

—Porque sé que no quieres— murmuró el hombre con los labios sobre su cabeza.

Hermione se separó un poco de él, dejando las manos, ahora libres ambas, apoyadas en su cintura, y lo miró a los ojos.

—No, tienes razón, no quiero irme— admitió con voz queda—, pero es que... Sev, acabamos de hacer el amor, y ya estamos discutiendo otra vez, ¡por el amor bendito de Circe y todos sus animales! ¿No tenemos nada mejor que hacer que tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza?

Severus la observaba sin decir nada.

—No podemos seguir así, o acabaremos odiándonos.

—Lo siento— susurró Severus entre dientes, subiendo su mano izquierda y apartándole a Hermione con delicadeza un rebelde mechón castaño de la cara.

—No se trata sólo de disculparse, Sev... Ambos hemos tenido la culpa. Dos no si uno no, ¿recuerdas?

La mano del profesor se posó sobre su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos inconscientemente. Suspiró y movió la cabeza lo suficiente para llenar la mano de Severus.

—No quise ofender a tu... amigo— oyó que decía el hombre con voz ronca, continuando con su caricia—. Tan sólo quería que hiciera lo que le había pedido.

Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos. Brillaban.

—No sabía que te afectara tanto el tema de los elfos domésticos— añadió Snape, con algo parecido a la culpa impreso en sus intensas pupilas.

—Ya, bueno...— respondió Hermione, azorada—. Claro, es que tú no me conociste en mi etapa del P.E.D.D.O.

— ¿Del... _pedo_?

— ¡Pedo no, Severus! P-E-D-D-O — deletreó con el ceño fruncido—: _Plataforma Élfica para la Defensa de los Derechos Obreros_.

Snape no pudo contener una risotada burlona, que no hizo sino agudizar el entrecejo fruncido de Hermione.

—No le veo la gracia.

—Es uno de los términos más cómicos que he oído nunca... ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante genialidad?— preguntó con chanza.

— ¡A mí!— exclamó Hermione con expresión herida—. ¡Yo creé el P.E.D.D.O.!

Severus recuperó su expresión seria cuando se dio cuenta de que había ofendido a la joven. Se aclaró la garganta y comentó:

—Bueno, ¿y qué fines perseguía la... _organización_?

—Como si te importara lo más mínimo...— contestó Hermione con un gesto de desdén—. Básicamente, acabar con la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos y conseguir salarios dignos para todos, además de mejoras en las condiciones de trabajo y, a largo plazo, incluso un cambio en la legislación sobre el uso de varitas mágicas— añadió, viendo que el hombre la observaba con interés.

Severus estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. ¿Es que la mente de esa chica no tenía límites? Dudaba que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido antes algo parecido.

— ¿Tenías la intención de llevar la libertad a todos los elfos domésticos?— preguntó, ocultando la sorpresa presente en su voz—. No es por ser aguafiestas, pero ¿cómo pretendías comer entonces? Que yo sepa, son ellos los que se ocupan del mantenimiento y buen funcionamiento del colegio.

—Aunque no te lo creas, Severus, las personas _también_ pueden cocinar, limpiar, etc, es decir, hacer todo lo que hace un elfo doméstico— repuso Hermione con acidez, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Muy bien, _touché_ por ese lado... ¿Y no te planteaste que quizás ellos no quisiesen ser liberados?— replicó el hombre con sonrisa sibilina.

—Dobby quiso serlo.

—_Dobby_... era el elfo de los Malfoy. Probablemente, de haberle ofrecido una pistola en lugar de la libertad, también habría aceptado.

—No digas esas cosas...

—Porque sabes que es verdad.

—No, porque no me gusta oírtelo decir con ese tono. Pareciera que el asunto te divirtiera hasta límites insospechables.

—Lo que me divierte, Granger— respondió, estrechándola un poco más contra él—, es tu _idealismo_ sin medida.

—Repito que no veo dónde está la gracia.

—Pues está en esta situación: Lo gracioso es, insufrible sabelotodo mía, que una muchacha que tiene tan buenos sentimientos como para tratar de acabar con la esclavitud de unas criaturas que ni siquiera son humanas esté con alguien como yo, a quien los demás nunca le han importado lo más mínimo. Me pregunto... Me pregunto qué sería lo bueno que hice en alguna de mis vidas pasadas para acabar dando contigo en ésta.

— ¿Ya vamos a volver con lo mismo?— preguntó la chica con exasperación—. ¡Por Merlín, Severus, te gusta comerte la cabeza como a nadie que haya conocido nunca!

El profesor esbozó una sonrisa torcida, rodeando a Hermione también con el otro brazo.

—No puedo evitarlo, Granger, y menos teniendo en cuenta mi precaria suerte desde el día en que nací. Es lógico que no me lo crea todavía... Puede que no llegue a creérmelo nunca.

—Eres tonto.

La sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó, a la vez que el hombre se inclinaba sobre boca de la joven.

—Perdóname, entonces.

Y, sin darle tiempo a responder, atrapó sus labios con los suyos y la besó con ardor. Hermione deslizó sus brazos por los costados del hombre y los enroscó por su espalda como si de sendas serpientes se tratara. Una de sus manos llegó hasta la nuca de Severus, hundiéndose con anhelo entre su pelo, y se pegó aún más a él.  
Snape sintió la pasión arder en la piel de la chica, y se preguntó si llegaría a pasar un minuto hasta que él también hubiera sido prendido por completo. _«¡Demonios, Granger! Sigue besándome así y dejaré de responder de mis actos en menos de diez segundos_». Bajó una de sus manos de la cintura al trasero de la joven y la deslizó por entre sus muslos con ansia, deseando volver a sentir lo que, en su opinión, hacía ya _demasiado tiempo_ que no sentía.

—Ejem, ejem— carraspeó una vocecita al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que se separaran inmediatamente.

Hermione enrojeció hasta la punta de los dedos cuando distinguió la menuda figura de Dobby tratando inútilmente de taparse los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

—Dobby no ha visto nada. Dobby ha estado con los ojos tapados todo el tiempo— decía la criatura con tono asustado ante la mirada de odio asesino de Severus.

—No te preocupes, Dobby. No ha sido culpa tuya— respondió Hermione azorada, ignorando la mirada que le dedicaba en esos momentos Severus y que parecía decir "_¿Ah, no?_".

—Dobby no quería interrumpir, ama Granger, pero la comida ya está dispuesta en las habitaciones del _Profesor Siniestro_, y Dobby quería saber si necesitaban algo más... Dobby ha estado esperando a que terminasen de hablar para no interrumpir, pero Dobby tiene que irse ya.

— ¡Ah, muchas gracias! No, no necesitamos nada más...

—Entonces Dobby los dejará solos, ama.

—Espera, Dobby... Oye, no le cuentes a nadie lo que acabas de ver, por favor— le pidió la joven.

—Dobby no dirá nada, ama Granger. Dobby sabe guardar bien los secretos de sus amigos— prometió, poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

Hermione sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia Severus, que seguía mirando al elfo doméstico con el ceño fruncido. Le dio un suave toque en el costado, señalando a Dobby con la cabeza cuando él la miró.

—Dobby— lo llamó cuando el elfo ya se había dado la vuelta para desaparecerse.

Se giró con las piernas temblorosas, preguntándose qué habría hecho esta vez para hacer enfadar al _Profesor Siniestro_.

—Gracias— susurró secamente Snape, mirándolo a los ojos.

Los de Dobby se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente, y éste dio una cabezada de asentimiento antes de desaparecerse. Severus notó que unos brazos lo rodeaban y alguien se abrazaba a su espalda. La voz de Hermione le llegó en forma de jadeo entrecortado. «_¿Ya estás llorando otra vez, Granger? Está claro que, haga lo que haga, mi sino es verte con las mejillas húmedas_». Cubrió las manitas que se cruzaban por delante de su cuerpo con las suyas propias y suspiró.

—Gracias, Severus.

* * *

— ¡Vaya, hasta que mi querida hermana se digna en aparecer!— exclamó Bellatrix con sorpresa cuando Narcissa entró en su cuarto.

Dejó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo sobre una hoja de pergamino y se levantó con actitud orgullosa. La luz del sol del mediodía se colaba por el gran ventanal que había tras el escritorio y se reflejaba en los rizos de la Lestrange.

— ¿Tan tocada te dejó la conversación con nuestro _querido profesor,_ que no te has sentido con fuerzas para salir hasta ahora?

Su hermana la fulminó con la mirada. "_¿Cómo sabes tú que vi a Severus?_", parecían decir sus ojos.

—Vamos, Cissy... Conmigo no tienes que disimular. No me imagino ningún otro motivo por el que podrías pasarte casi una semana encerrada sabe-Merlín-dónde sin querer saber nada del mundo— hizo una pausa dramática, pero continuó—. ¿Comprobaste ya lo que yo te había dicho?

—Sí, y como suponía... Estabas equivocada.

Bellatrix alzó una ceja con sarcasmo.

— ¿Acaso me has visto cara de idiota, Cissy? No te estaba transmitiendo una sospecha, sino una certeza. Ya se encargó esa zorrita que está con él de dejármelo claro en nuestro... desencuentro en Hogsmeade.

—El furor de la batalla te hizo delirar, Bella— comentó Narcissa con tono aburrido.

—Yo no deliro, hermana. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo sigues encubriendo cuando te ha cambiado por esa puerca sangre-sucia. Te ha reemplazado, Cissy. Prácticamente te ha humillado con esa elección.

Narcissa no contestó. Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, aunque tenía la vana esperanza de que Bellatrix no se diera cuenta.

—Vamos, Cissy, no me digas que no te gustaría que la niña desapareciera...— susurró Bella con mirada enajenada, acercándose a su hermana y tomándole una mano—. Únete a mí, y juntas la destruiremos. Piénsalo... Tendrás al profesor para ti sola, sin _estorbos_ de ningún tipo.

La señora Malfoy la miró sin parpadear durante un momento, tentada por lo que le ofrecía su hermana. Si Hermione Granger desapareciera, ella podría ocupar su lugar, hacerse un hueco en los brazos de Severus... Severus... Pero Severus se quedaría destrozado. Lo sabía. Lo había leído en sus ojos. «_Mira, Narcissa, te explicaría lo que Hermione significa para mí, pero dudo que alguna vez hayas albergado sentimientos tan poderosos por otra persona como los que yo albergo por ella. Dudo que pudieras entenderme_», le había dicho la última vez que se habían visto. No, no podría... Lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle sufrir así. Él se había enamorado de la sangre-sucia. Ella había llegado tarde. Fin de la historia. Retiró la mano del amarre de su hermana con gesto de desagrado.

—No, Bella. Ayudarte en eso no me beneficiaría a mí en nada. Severus no es para mí. Ya asumí eso hace muchos años.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues suspirando por él? ¿Por qué sigues deseándolo? ¿Eres masoquista o qué?— preguntó la mortífaga, conteniendo su rabia.

—Porque no elegimos a quién amar, y yo AMO a Severus. No cuentes conmigo para que te ayude en tu _vendetta_ personal contra él, porque no voy a hacerlo. No voy a ser responsable de la destrucción del hombre del que llevo enamorada más de veinte años.

Justo entonces, una voz a llamándola a su espalda le hizo contener la respiración. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, ante la sonrisa sádica de su hermana, para encontrarse con un Lucius Malfoy diez veces más pálido de lo que acostumbraba a ser. Sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos alrededor de su bastón con cabeza de serpiente y la observaba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

— ¿Es cierto?

La voz quebrada de su marido se clavó en los huesos de Narcissa como un cuchillo, empezando a desgarrarla poco a poco.

— ¿Estás enamorada... de Snape?

La señora Malfoy tragó saliva, incapaz de contestar nada. ¿Qué iba a decir, si su _marido_ acababa de pillarla gritándolo a los cuatro vientos? Lucius la observaba a su vez, sus ojos inyectándose en sangre por segundos. Bellatrix pasó su mirada de uno a otro y dijo con aire divertido:

—Bueno, veo que se acerca una disputa matrimonial... Os dejaré solos para que _habléis_ de todo lo que tengáis que hablar.

Y, acercándose a la mesa, tomó el pergamino que estaba escribiendo, la pluma y el tintero, y su varita, y salió de la habitación. La pareja seguía mirándose fijamente la última vez que los observó, y se preguntó si la habrían oído. Echó a caminar por el largo pasillo en busca de un salón en el que pararse. No había dado más de veinte pasos cuando la voz en grito de su cuñado alcanzó sus oídos:

— ¡_CRUCIO_!

Una sonrisa cruel se formó entonces en sus labios y continuó su camino con paso vivaz.

* * *

Hermione salió del despacho unas dos horas después de que Dobby hubiera llevado la comida. Había disfrutado tanto el tiempo en compañía de Severus, que no se había dado cuenta de que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en el despacho como para no resultar sospechoso.

Estaba segura de que los chicos ya habrían tomado la sala común para la "fiesta", y estarían disponiéndolo todo para, seguro, no dormir en toda la noche.

Llegó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que le permitió el paso nada más oír la contraseña, haciendo por el camino una rimbombante apreciación de "_lo muy perjudicada que iba a quedar la sala común después de la fiestecita_" y esperando que "_ningún mocoso inconsciente por el alcohol dañase su lienzo al intentar entrar borracho como una cuba_".

La chica se sorprendió por el gran despliegue que vio en cuanto tuvo acceso a la vista completa de la habitación. El rojo y el dorado abrazaban las paredes con diversas telas, y la música de _Las Brujas de Macbech_ hacía temblar muebles y cuadros, cuyos ocupantes habían desaparecido ya, en vista de lo que se avecinaba. A la música acompañaban los rugidos de la cabeza de león encantada que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea y que, seguramente, alguno de sus amigos le habría pedido prestada a Luna.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hey, Herms, aquí!— oyó que alguien la llamaba por entre el gentío.

Distinguió una cabellera pelirroja acercándose a ella, y Ron apareció por entre Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, que en esos momentos bailaban como locas con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

— ¡Has venido!— exclamó el chico nada más verla, con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?— gritó Hermione para hacerse oír, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su amigo con otra igual de amplia—. Oye, ¿dónde están Harry y Ginny?

—Están allí— respondió Ron, señalando hacia el final de la sala—. Te estábamos esperando.

Y, cogiéndola de la mano, tiró de ella hacia el nudo de gente, introduciéndose con habilidad por cada hueco que encontraba. Llegó hasta sus dos amigos prácticamente sin despeinarse.

— ¡La he encontrado!— les informó con júbilo, agitando la mano de Hermione que tenía cogida como si fuese un trofeo.

—Qué bien que ya hayas venido, Herms— dijo Harry sonriente.

—Sí, empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti— corroboró Ginny, guiñándole un ojo con sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Cómo es que no has venido a comer?— preguntó Ron.

—Al volver al castillo tras el partido de quidditch, me choqué con Snape en uno de los pasillos y me castigó. He estado fregando calderos hasta ahora— mintió con seguridad, alzando lo suficientemente la voz como para que la gente de alrededor pudiera oírla.

Ron la miró con gesto de no entender nada, y ya iba a replicar algo cuando un puñetazo de su hermana en el brazo le hizo no abrir la boca.

—Es que el Murciélago es de lo que no hay, Herms...— dijo entonces la pelirroja, dándole la razón a su amiga.

—Sí, no tiene otra cosa que hacer que amargarnos la vida. Así es él— afirmó Harry, mirando disimuladamente a la gente cercana a ellos, que observaban discretamente a Hermione con lástima.

— ¡Qué bastardo!— fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Ron, tras lo cual miró a Hermione con una mezcla de culpa y sonrisa inocente.

Hermione tuvo que sonreír también. Gestos como aquél hacían que volviese a ver en Ron a su amigo de toda la vida, con el que podía reírse y al que podía querer sin temor a malentendidos.

—Por cierto, chicos, que no os había dicho nada, pero muchas felicidades por haber ganado el partido— comentó la castaña para evitar que sus amigos siguiesen metiéndose con Severus aprovechando la ocasión—. ¡Estuvisteis espectaculares!

Los muchachos sonrieron con verdadera alegría, especialmente Ron, que, además, se sonrojó entero. Los cuatro se giraron con sorpresa unos segundos después, cuando la música se apagó de golpe y el murmullo de voces a su alrededor se fue extinguiendo paulatinamente. Casi enseguida, un corro se formó en torno a la profesora McGonagall, que acababa de entrar en la sala común, y cuya expresión no denotaba una especial alegría.

— ¿Está aquí la señorita Hermione Granger?

Hermione sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Tragó saliva un momento, pero después se alejó de sus amigos en dirección al hueco que había frente a la profesora.

—Hasta que aparece, Granger. Necesito hablar con usted.

— ¿Por algo en especial, profesora?

—Eso me gustaría tratarlo en privado. Si me acompaña...

La castaña miró a sus amigos con preocupación, pero un leve asentimiento de Ginny le dio fuerzas para obedecer a la profesora.

—Ya me imagino que le encantaría quedarse a _disfrutar de la fiesta_, pero esto no puede esperar— oyó con le decía McGonagall con tono seco.

Y sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala común. Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión, mientras la gente de alrededor empezaba a cuchichear. Ron fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Bueno, ¿no se suponía que esto era una fiesta?

Con un giro de varita, la música volvió a sonar. Miró a Harry y a Ginny, y se encogió de hombros. Esperaba de verdad que Hermione no estuviese en problemas.

* * *

La joven castaña de Gryffindor entró detrás de la jefa de su casa en el despacho de ésta. La mujer había recorrido los pasillos que separaban la sala común de los leones de la habitación en la que se encontraban a paso ligero. Tanto así, que Hermione había tenido casi que correr para no quedarse atrás.

La profesora se sentó detrás de su mesa e invitó a Hermione a que la imitara, a la vez que echaba el cerrojo a la puerta con un rápido movimiento de su varita.

—Por favor, siéntese.

La chica obedeció, confundida por la actitud de la profesora hacia ella.

—De acuerdo, señorita Granger, iré al grano: Estoy preocupada por usted. Los ÉXTASIS se acercan y usted parece no darles la menor importancia. ¿Acaso se le ha olvidado ya que su futuro depende de las calificaciones que obtenga?

A Hermione se le descolgó inconscientemente la mandíbula. «_¿Eh?_».

—No, profesora McGonagall— titubeó—, por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado. Usted ya sabe lo que significan los estudios para mí— ante la mirada suspicaz de la mujer, añadió—. No entiendo por qué me pregunta algo así.

McGonagall entrecerró un poco más los ojos y se colocó las gafas con su dedo índice. Hermione no estaba segura de que fuera a contestar nada hasta que la oyó decir:

—Estoy al tanto de la... _relación_ que mantiene con el profesor Snape desde hace meses, señorita Granger. Y le diré más: No estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con ella.

Para Hermione, esto fue como una bofetada. Ya sabía que su profesora no solía andarse por las ramas, pero que se utilizase ese tono para referirse a lo que Severus y ella tenían le dolió en el alma. Trató de sonar lo menos afectada y más neutra posible en su respuesta.

—Profesora, me parece que eso es algo personal y que no tiene nada que ver con...

—También sé— la interrumpió McGonagall— que el profesor Dumbledore lleva mucho tiempo advirtiéndole a Snape acerca de lo que supone tener un idilio con una alumna en un colegio y las limitaciones que una cosa sí tiene entre los muros de Hogwarts.

—Soy consciente de ello, pero, de verdad, no veo en qué pueda influir eso en el tema que...

—Advertencias— continuó la profesora como si Hermione no hubiera dicho nada— de las que su _novio_ ha hecho caso omiso hasta el momento.

La sangre de la castaña empezó a arder con violencia.

— ¡No es justo que diga eso!— exclamó, al parecer con demasiada vehemencia, pues las aletas de la nariz de la profesora de Transformaciones se dilataron peligrosamente.

— ¿Ah, no? Sorpréndame con sus argumentos.

La joven tomó aire antes de responder.

—Severus escuchó esas advertencias de las que habla, y acató las estúpidas restricciones del profesor Dumbledore al pie de la letra. Tanto es así, que estuvo meses sin tocarme.

McGonagall entrecerró lo ojos.

—Matice el significado de ese "_tocarme_".

Hermione enrojeció por toda respuesta. Empezó a frotarse las manos, nerviosa. ¿Qué podía decir que no escandalizara demasiado a la mujer frente a ella?

—No creo que haya mucho que matizar, profesora— se atrevió a contestar, manteniendo a duras penas la mirada de Minerva.

— ¿No querrá decir...?

No acabó la frase, y Hermione no se atrevió a terminarla por ella. Se miraron en silencio durante unos minutos. La tensión estaba alcanzando niveles tan importantes que parecía que acabaría llegando un momento en que se podría cortar con cuchillo.

— ¿Puede explicarme de qué mala manera la ha embaucado ese hombre para que hayamos llegado hasta este punto?— preguntó la profesora en un momento determinado, mirándola con cansancio.

Hermione apretó las mandíbulas en un gesto muy parecido al de su _Caballero Oscuro_ ante la cuestión de McGonagall. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso de _embaucar de mala manera_?

—Perdone, profesora, pero creo que no la entiendo— contestó, intentando controlar su lengua para que mantuviera el tono respetuoso.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Hermione, yo tampoco lo entiendo...

— ¿Acaso insinúa— la cortó la chica, notando que su cuerpo se tensaba— que lo que hay entre Severus y yo no se debe a sentimientos verdaderos por ambas partes? ¿Que él está utilizándome o algo así?

—Sinceramente, eso creo.

Hermione se mordió el labio para no soltar un improperio. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a McGonagall?

—Confíe en mí, señorita Granger— oyó que continuaba la mujer—. No tiene nada que temer. Por favor, dígame la verdad: ¿Snape la está chantajeando con algo para tenerla a su lado? ¿Le lanza maldiciones _Imperius_ cuando nadie mira?

La chica se puso en pie bruscamente, golpeando la mesa con los puños, lo que hizo que a McGonagall se le resbalaran las gafas por la nariz unos centímetros. Hermione estaba roja de la ira.

—Sabe que la aprecio, profesora, y que la respeto más que a nadie, pero NUNCA más vuelva a insinuar algo así... Severus no me utiliza, ni me chantajea, ni me tiene hechizada para que me mantenga a su lado... Es el mero hecho de que sea ÉL lo que me mantiene a su lado, y no cualquier otra causa externa.

—Pero es que no puedo entender cómo...

— ¡Estoy enamorada de él, profesora McGonagall!— exclamó la chica con exasperación, golpeando la mesa de nuevo—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no puede entender de eso?

La mujer no contestó. Parecía que se había marchado a otro mundo. De hecho, la miraba como si no la conociera.

—No sé qué pretendía trayéndome aquí para hablar de esto— dijo Hermione, intentando calmarse un poco—, pero no tiene la menor importancia para mí: No voy a romper con Severus porque, según usted, ponga en peligro mis estudios— cosa que, por otro lado, no sé de dónde se ha sacado, ya que supongo que sabrá que he estado tomando clases extras de DCAO casi desde el inicio del curso—. No voy a dejarlo porque a usted no le parezca bien, profesora. Es un buen hombre, me quiere y yo lo quiero a él— hizo una pausa—. De todos modos, si de verdad le preocupa tanto mi situación a nivel académico, ¿por qué no reduce mis rondas de pasillos y las de Ron a su horario habitual? Que yo recuerde, fue usted misma quien nos las dobló porque me veía _demasiado ociosa_— comentó con malicia.

—No le permito que cuestione mis decisiones, señorita Granger. No sé qué derecho se cree que tiene, pero...

—El derecho que me da el que usted se esté metiendo en mi vida privada— la cortó secamente—. Disculpe, profesora, pero creo que la conversación se termina aquí. Si no tiene nada más que añadir...

McGonagall se había quedado tan pálida que Hermione llegó a pensar que le había dado un infarto. Sus miedos se disiparon cuando la vio fruncir los labios con fuerza y, señalando la puerta, decir:

—Si ésa es su última palabra, Granger, puede marcharse. Sólo espero que más adelante no tenga que arrepentirse de nada de lo que aquí ha dicho.

Hermione se puso recta y, mirando una vez más a la profesora a los ojos, se dio la vuelta para salir. Ya tenía sujeto el picaporte cuando se giró por última vez lentamente.

—Hogwarts está a punto de acabar. Mi último año. Así que no se preocupe... En algo más de un mes dejará de vernos juntos, lo que supongo que la alegrará.

—Si lo negara, sería una hipócrita.

La joven Gryffindor sonrió con tristeza.

—Buenas noches, profesora.

Y salió del despacho. McGonagall cayó derrotada entonces sobre su silla. Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y enterró la cara en sus manos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Cuándo la niña de sus ojos había dejado de serlo y se había convertido en la mujer fuerte y luchadora que la había desafiado hacía unos minutos? «_Se ha hecho mujer al lado de Snape..._». Sí, podía no estar de acuerdo con esa relación... Podía querer matar a Severus cada vez que se lo cruzaba por un pasillo... Podía querer pensar que Hermione sólo estaba confundida, y que algún día se le pasaría... pero también tenía que admitirlo... «_Espero, Severus, que llegues a darte cuenta en algún momento de lo malditamente afortunado que eres... No muchos hombres van a tener la suerte de contar con una mujer como Granger a su lado, dispuesta a todas luces a dejarse la piel y morir luchando por aquél a quien ama... Y te ama a ti, estúpido bastardo con demasiada suerte. Por tu propio bien y el de cierta parte de tu anatomía, espero que sepas corresponder a algo así como se merece, o ya me encargaré yo de hacértelo pagar_». Se levantó despacio, ligeramente mareada, y se dirigió a la chimenea. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o su cabeza explotaría. Cogió un puñado de polvos flú y se metió en ella.

—Despacho de Albus Dumbledore— pronunció con seguridad, siendo absorbida en menos de un segundo por un mar de llamas verdes.

* * *

***Dobby sigue vivo porque me da la REAL GANA, porque su muerte, junto con la de Severus, me parece un sinsentido en los libros y porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Por eso dedico parte de este capítulo a **Eduardo Gutiérrez**, que es quien le ponía la voz en las películas y, por tanto, quien le dio el alma.**

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. ¡Con aparición estelar de Dobby incluida! El tema de la comida entre los tórtolos empieza movidita pero parece que acaba mejor que bien... Qué monos son. **  
**Y también hemos tenido dosis de Zorratrix... Ella, tan loca y tan cerda como siempre. Con qué alegría deja que su cuñado torture a su hermana. (Fuck you, bitch!)**  
**Y por último, la conversación con McGonagall. No sé qué os esperabais que saliera- no lo sé ni yo-, pero espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente creíble y poderosa como quería que quedara. No en vano, ha sido un duelo entre dos leonas.**

**Gracias a todos por estar ahí, por vuestros ánimos y por vuestros comentarios (que ya sabéis que siempre serán respondidos) .**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

**Respuestas a reviews cap. 49**

**SnapyL**: Jajaja, sí, lo es. Wow, ¿capitulazo? Me halagas... Bueno, no ha habido exactamente un duelo entre jefes de casas, pero quizás lo haya. Todavía no sabemos cómo se va a tomar Severus que McGonagall haya ido a agobiar a su gatita.

**sevillana**: Anda, o sea, que tengo que sentirme halagada porque me llames mala bruja (olé esa traducción de Salamandra *tono irónico ON*). Minerva está desesperada porque ve que su mejor alumna se está saliendo del redil, y no le gusta nada la idea de que sea Snape precisamente quien la esté sacando. ¿Dumbledore, defender a Severus en algo? Pero si con decir que confiaba en él cuando nadie lo hacía cubrió su cupo de buenas acciones en esta vida (parece ser). Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Araceli**: Severus actúa como aquél que está cada vez más enamorado porque ESTÁ cada vez más enamorado. Es una conducta lógica, supongo. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, y espero que éste también. Sí, la película me gustó mucho. La vi dos veces en el mismo día. Y en cuanto a Alan... Una de las experiencias cumbre de mi vida, sin duda. Ese hombre es una bestia del escenario, y cualquiera que lo dude es porque no tiene dos dedos de frente. Si tienes oportunidad de verlo, no la desaproveches.

Gracias a todas!


	51. Meterse en asuntos ajenos

**_Cap. 51: Meterse en asuntos ajenos confunde a algunos... y destroza a otros_**

Hermione entró en la sala común de Gryffindor como una de las tres Furias, con su cabello castaño mucho más encrespado que de costumbre. Sus amigos pararon de bailar— aunque Harry y Ginny hacían algo más que bailar— en cuanto la vieron, y corrieron a encontrarse con ella.

— ¡Hermione!— exclamó Ginny, cogiéndole las manos.

— ¿Cómo ha ido?— preguntó Harry.

—Estás roja como un tomate— apuntó Ron, señalándole las mejillas.

—Ha sido horrible, chicos— contestó ella, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del griterío general—. Todavía no... Todavía estoy intentando darle algún tipo de coherencia al asunto.

—Pero, ¿qué te ha dicho McGonagall para que llegues así?— insistió la pelirroja, aumentando levemente la presión de sus manos.

—Todo está demasiado reciente, Ginny. Necesito pensar en ello y aclarar mis ideas. Creo que me voy a mi habitación.

— ¿Ya? Pero si acabas de volver. No has tenido ni cinco minutos para estar con nosotros. Además, la fiesta...— dijo Ron sin poder contenerse.

—Déjala, Ron— se metió su hermana, comprensiva con su amiga—. ¿No ves que quiere estar sola?

—Ron, si me quedara, no sólo no disfrutaría de la fiesta, sino que también conseguiría que no disfrutaseis vosotros. Y es vuestro día. No puedo hacer eso.

El pelirrojo encogió los hombros, mirándola con gesto de súplica.

—Lo siento— contestó Hermione, respondiendo al apretón de manos de su amiga y dándoles un beso a los dos chicos, quienes, además, la abrazaron.

La joven se despidió de ellos y, sorteando a sus alocados compañeros de casa, desapareció por las escaleras que daban acceso a los dormitorios. Sus tres amigos se miraron entre sí.

—En serio, ¿qué ha podido decirle McGonagall para que haya vuelto en este estado?— preguntó Ron, mirando a los otros dos con enojo.

—No tengo ni idea, y mira que es extraño, porque McGonagall siempre ha sido amable y justa con nosotros, especialmente con Hermione— respondió Harry pensativo.

—Sí, es raro, ¿verdad?— lo apoyó Ron, mirando a su hermana para que ésta también diera su opinión.

— ¿Sabéis lo que creo yo? Creo que McGonagall lo sabe TODO. Y que Hermione y ella han discutido por ello.

— ¿Te refieres a...?

Harry le dio un codazo a su amigo antes de que terminara su pregunta. Ron lo miró con un gesto de dolorida culpabilidad, y éste, como respuesta, se puso un dedo en los labios. No podían gritar algo así a los cuatro vientos. Sería la comidilla de Hogwarts entero a la hora de la cena.

—Lo siento, Harry. Entonces, ¿crees que podría haber sido por eso, Ginny?

—Casi podría jurarlo, sí— afirmó la pelirroja con convencimiento.

Se sumieron los tres en sus propios pensamientos, abstrayéndose de lo que los rodeaba. Fue Harry el que rompió el silencio.

— ¿Sabéis lo que os digo? Que se me han pasado las ganas de fiesta. ¿Os parece que pillemos unas cervezas de mantequilla y algo de comer, y nos vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo?

Tanto Ron como Ginny asintieron en silencio. Se escabulleron por entre sus compañeros entre felicitaciones y palmadas en la espalda, cogiendo por el camino unas cuantas botellas.

— ¿A la Sala de los Menesteres?— preguntó el Niño-que-Vivió cuando hubieron atravesado el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—Sep.

—Vale.

Y echaron a andar en silencio por los vacíos corredores.

* * *

—Ya, ya, tranquilízate, Minerva. No es bueno que estés en este estado. ¿De verdad que no quieres nada? ¿Un té, un caramelo de limón... una poción relajante?

— ¿Y que venga Snape a traérmela? No, déjalo, Albus, estoy bien.

El director volvió a su asiento, sobre el que se dejó caer con cansancio.

—No entiendo por qué estás así... Ya te dije a la hora de comer que no serviría de nada lo que tú y Godric proponíais. Y agradece que, según tengo la impresión, Severus no se ha enterado todavía.

—Aún no puedo creer en qué términos hemos hablado la señorita Granger y yo. Es... inaudito— comentó la profesora con la vista clavada en la chimenea del director, ensimismada.

—Aunque ya sabes que no apruebo la situación, Minerva, en mi opinión deberías sentirte orgullosa de la señorita Granger. Está actuando de una forma completamente madura...

—Pero nada razonable, Albus. ¿Qué pasaría si Severus se cansase de ella? Se le rompería el corazón y yo no...

—En el poco probable caso de que eso pasara, Minerva, pues tú, al igual que yo, has visto lo que siente por la chiquilla...

— ¡Eso es!— exclamó la mujer, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente—. Granger no es más que una chiquilla. Y no hace falta que te detalle lo que Severus carga a sus espaldas... Es una relación abocada al fracaso, por el amor de Dios.

—Minerva, Minerva, estás siendo demasiado fatalista... Y te estás dejando olvidado lo más importante.

— ¿El qué?

—Ellos se quieren.

McGonagall bufó, retirando la mirada de los ojos de su amigo.

—Como si sólo con el amor bastara...

— ¿Hablamos por experiencia, amiga mía?

La profesora miró a Dumbledore con un gesto de dolor. ¿A qué venía traer eso a la conversación en ese preciso momento?

—Creo que somos portadores de las mismas heridas, Albus... Tú sabrás.

El director asintió sin borrar la ligera sonrisa de sus labios. Minerva odiaba al anciano cuando sonreía de ese modo, con superioridad, como si supiera cosas que nadie más sabía, como si se creyera Dios...

—Por eso mismo, creo que no deberíamos juzgarlos tan duramente. Mientras que nosotros optamos por una opción, ellos han optado por seguir adelante a través de la senda del amor. Creo que ya hemos intervenido bastante en esta relación, y ha llegado el momento de retirarnos.

— ¡Mira quién me lo dice! El que lo inició todo...

—Sí, así fue, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas contra las que ni yo puedo luchar... Y Severus se ha encargado de demostrármelo casi constantemente durante todo este curso.

—Entonces, ¿ya no te preocupa averiguar qué ocurrió en donde quiera que estuviera Severus cuando recuperó su cuerpo de diecisiete años? ¿Eso ya se te ha olvidado?

—Desde luego que no. Sin embargo, creo que, aunque ambos sucesos podrían tener algo que ver, podemos, no obstante, mirarlos por separado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A la transformación de Severus por fuera en Godric's Hollow, y a su transformación interna por haberse enamorado de la señorita Granger, por supuesto. Severus recuperó su cuerpo adulto... ¿recuerdas en qué momento?

Los ojos de McGonagall se desorbitaron y se llevó una mano a los labios. La sonrisa del director se amplió.

—Exactamente Minerva: la primera noche que estuvieron juntos. ¿Y eso no te resulta curioso?

* * *

Hermione permanecía tumbada, con la mirada perdida en el techo de su cama adoselada. Las luces del crepúsculo bañaban las paredes de piedra de una luz rojiza que confería al lugar una paz inusitada, teniendo en cuenta la fiesta desbocada que estaba teniendo lugar abajo. Suspiró. No podía parar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con la profesora McGonagall en su despacho. Las imágenes iban y venían de su cabeza como estrellas fugaces, y se entremezclaban con las otras muchas de sus encuentros con Severus. Pero no casaban entre sí. ¿Acaso desde fuera daba la impresión de que el profesor de Pociones estuviera utilizándola, o de que ella estuviera con él forzada por cualquier situación? ¿Acaso no se veía claramente que simplemente se querían?

— ¿Por qué le resulta tan difícil a todo el mundo asumirlo? ¿Por qué le parece a todo el mundo tan monstruoso que pueda estar enamorada de Severus, y él de mí?

«_Bueno, no es que él vaya gritando a los cuatro vientos que te quiere. Es posible que, visto desde fuera, dé la impresión de que no eres más que un capricho. Quizás por eso la profesora McGonagall se muestre tan escéptica y cerrada con el asunto_».

—Pero eso es porque él no pone voz a sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, me lo demuestra con cada cosa que hace— se respondió a sí misma en voz alta.

«_Pero eso McGonagall no lo sabe. Ni el profesor Wellman. Ni Dumbledore. Ni siquiera tus amigos_».

— ¿Y por eso tienen que juzgar mi relación con él o sus sentimientos?

«_Quizás crean conocerlo, y por eso se dan el lujo de opinar_».

— ¡Pero no tienen derecho! No tienen derecho porque no tienen ni idea de cómo es. Y que lo juzguen sin conocerlo, hace que Severus se cierre más, y eso impide que cualquier persona intente acercarse a él, porque tal y como lo presentan los demás, no es más que un hombre cargado de defectos, pecados y culpas, tan amargado que es incapaz de dar amor, de recibirlo o de hacer feliz a otra persona... ¡Pues a mí me quiere! ¡Y yo lo quiero a él! ¡Y me siento feliz y plena cuando estoy a su lado!

«_¿Lo dices en voz alta para justificarte? ¿Necesitas una excusa?_».

— ¡No me estoy justificando! ¿Acaso el amor necesita excusas?

«_¿Intentas autoconvencerte de algo? ¿Acaso algo de lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall sembró una semilla de duda en tu corazón?_».

—Dudar de lo que tengo con Severus sería caer en la estupidez más profunda...

«_¿Pero?_».

—Pero nada. ¡Aaarg, cállate! No tiene ningún sentido...

«_Pero lo tiene... ¿no?_».

—No, no lo tiene. ¡Basta! No quiero seguir pensando en estas cosas.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Ya era prácticamente de noche.

—No tiene ningún sentido que me plantee que la profesora McGonagall tuviera razón en algo de lo que dijo. Severus me quiere, yo... yo lo sé. Él me lo ha demostrado en infinidad de ocasiones, me lo ha expresado de mil maneras diferentes...

Suspiró, notando que una lágrima resbalaba mejilla abajo.

—Nada me había hecho dudar... ¿Por qué dudo ahora?

* * *

Severus se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Llevaba un rato corrigiendo ensayos de alumnos de sexto, sin ninguna novedad en cuanto a notas, y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. «_Menuda panda de alcornoques descerebrados... Acabarán cayéndoseme los ojos de leer tanta bazofia_», pensó con amargura. Cambió su pluma de mano y se rascó la pierna distraídamente, saltando casi al instante. Volvió a llevar sus dedos al muslo, rozándolo ligeramente con las yemas de su índice y su corazón. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que la causante de su dolor era una inflamada cicatriz de _Felix Felicis_. La acarició con cuidado, notando cómo palpitaba bajo sus dedos.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Tomó la varita que descansaba encima del escritorio y se abrió un agujero en el pantalón, que le permitía una perfecta vista de la herida cerrada. Observó con preocupación que había adquirido un tono morado oscuro. Volvió a tocarla, ahora a piel descubierta. «_¿Por qué tiene este aspecto? Hace un rato estaba normal_». Se dio cuenta de que le ardía con el más leve contacto, así que ni siquiera intentó presionarla un poco más. La cicatriz sólo le había molestado así en contadas ocasiones, y en todas había ocurrido algo con Hermione. «_¿Habrá sucedido algo? Por Merlín, pero si sólo hace un par de horas que no nos vemos…_». Se dijo que era prácticamente imposible que hubiera pasado nada malo, así que reparó su pantalón y volvió su atención a los trabajos de los alumnos.

—Mmm, ya veo lo claros que le han quedado los usos de la _luparia_ en pociones narcolépticas, señor O'Connell— y dibujó una enorme T roja en la esquina superior del trabajo bajo su pluma.

Cogió un nuevo pergamino, pero tuvo que soltarlo para volver a llevar la mano a su pierna.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

Ya no esperó más. Se puso en pie bruscamente, cogiendo su capa del respaldo de su silla y salió del despacho. Esperaba que hacer una de sus rondas de pasillos calmase ese malestar que sentía: aparte del dolor, empezaba a sentir que la angustia se asentaba en la parte baja de su estómago, y no le gustaba nada la sensación. «_Y Granger dijo que sus compañeros de Gryffindor iban a montarse una juerguecita debido a su victoria en la final de quidditch… Supongo que podría entretenerme encontrando elementos perturbadores y rebajando puntos a los miembros de su casa. A ver si así se me quita esta incómoda sensación de una vez_».

* * *

—Ron, deja de darle vueltas al tema de una vez.

La voz de su hermana sacó al pelirrojo de su ensimismamiento.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado por Hermione.

—Nosotros también estamos preocupados— dijo Harry—, pero no debemos adelantar acontecimientos: Ya nos contará qué ha pasado la próxima vez que la veamos.

Llevaban un rato en la Sala de los Menesteres, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la habían pasado callados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ron se llevó su botella de cerveza de mantequilla a los labios y dio un largo trago.

—Bueno, para cambiar de tema… ¿Nos puedes explicar qué demonios te ha estado pasando estos días de atrás?— preguntó Harry, haciendo que su novia enrojeciera entre sus brazos.

—Eso, Ginny— le secundó su amigo, poniendo interés repentino en la conversación—. Hemos estado quebrándonos la cabeza para averiguar qué te ocurría.

—Exímete a ti de ese "hemos", capullo— contestó Harry, tirándole un corcho de la cerveza y riéndose.

—Es que… Es lo que he dicho en el Gran Comedor... Vamos, que es algo que me gustaría hablar en privado con Harry y…

— ¡Oh, vamos, Ginny! En serio, soy tu hermano… Puedes decir lo que quieras delante de mí. ¿O es que te crees que me voy a escandalizar a estas alturas?

La pelirroja no habló enseguida. Sopesó las posibilidades que había de que a su hermano le diese un infarto al enterarse, y encontró un placer morboso en ello.

—Bueno, si insistes…— comentó, saboreando el momento antes de soltar la bomba—. La verdad es que... pensaba que podía estar embarazada.

Lo que ocurrió durante los instantes siguientes a la pronunciación de esa frase fue indescriptible: Harry se atragantó con el trago que acababa de dar de su cerveza, mientras que Ron lo escupió todo, tosiendo después desesperadamente.

— ¡¿QUÉ?— exclamó el joven moreno casi sin voz, dándose golpes en el pecho para que el líquido terminase de bajar por su garganta y abandonase sus fosas nasales.

— ¡GINNY!— pudo gritar entonces su hermano, secándose las lágrimas que se le habían saltado al oír a la pelirroja.

—Os dije que quería tratar este asunto en privado— respondió, fingidamente indiferente a los aprietos en los que se estaban viendo Ron y su novio.

— ¿Pensabas que podías estar embarazada y me lo dices ahora?— preguntó Harry, separándola de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

La chica borró la sonrisa, mirando a su novio con un brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos.

—Lo siento, Harry— se disculpó con sinceridad—. Te aseguro que lo que menos quería era mentirte, pero... No sabía cómo decírtelo.

— ¿Moviendo la boca?

—Por favor, entiéndeme... De haber sido verdad, habría sido culpa mía, por haberme olvidado de tomar la poción y eso... Tenía miedo.

— ¿Miedo de qué?— preguntó Harry con enfado—. ¿De que me lavase las manos con respecto al _asunto_? ¿De que te dejase sola? Ginny, creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que yo no soy así. Si hubieras estado embarazada, habría asumido mi responsabilidad como padre del niño.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas y a Harry se le rompió el corazón. Dejó de fruncir el ceño y la pegó a su pecho en un abrazo. La joven sollozó cuando los labios de su novio rozaron su frente.

—Vamos, vamos, deja de llorar— le susurró, acunándola un poco.

—Perdóname, Harry. Lo... Lo siento tanto...— respondió Ginny con la voz tomada, aferrándose a sus brazos como si temiera caer al vacío.

Un carraspeo hizo que ambos se giraran hacia Ron. El pelirrojo estaba pálido después de su casi-muerte por atragantamiento, y miraba a su hermana con sorpresa y— algo que sorprendió mucho a Ginny— con simpatía.

—Venga, Ginny, anímate. Por lo que dices, sólo ha sido una falsa alarma, ¿no?

La pelirroja sonrió a su hermano, agradecida.

—Oye, y hablando de eso...— dijo Harry—. ¿Cuándo supiste que no estabas... que no _lo_ estabas?— se corrigió.

La joven se secó las lágrimas, volviendo a su posición original: espalda apoyada en el pecho de su novio.

—Me hicieron una prueba de embarazo.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos.

—Oye, cuando dices que _te hicieron_ una prueba de embarazo, ¿a quién te estás refiriendo exactamente?

Ginny no contestó enseguida, por lo que Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Ginny?

—Al-profesor-Snape— dijo de carrerilla y en voz muy baja.

Harry volvió a mirar a su amigo, preguntándole con los ojos si lo que había creído entender no era más que una alucinación auditiva provocada por el shock que acaba de recibir. Para su desgracia, Ron lo miraba de la misma manera.

—Perdona, Ginny— empezó a decir el Niño-que-Vivió con la garganta seca—, creo que no te hemos entendido. ¿Qué nombre acabas de decir?

La pelirroja suspiró derrotada.

—El profesor Snape— repitió a un ritmo y tono normales.

Harry miró con horror a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Snape ha sabido que podías estar embarazada _de mí_ antes que yo mismo? ¿Pretendías asegurarle algo con lo que torturarme hasta el final de los tiempos?

Ginny se rió, quitándole importancia al asunto con la mano.

—No, Ginny, yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry... ¿Por qué no acudiste a la señora Pomfrey?

— ¿Y ser la comidilla de Hogwarts a los cinco minutos? No, gracias. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se lo habría pedido a Snape, pero... Hermione pensó que podría ser el más indicado y...

—Alto, alto, alto— la frenó Harry—. ¿Dices que lo de pedirle a Snape que te hiciera una prueba de embarazo fue idea de Hermione?

La joven Weasley asintió, girándose parcialmente a mirarlo.

—Sabes que voy a matarla en cuanto la vea, ¿verdad?

Ginny volvió a reírse, mientras Harry miraba a Ron y tragaba saliva.

—Esto es peor que _muy serio, _Ginny— comentó el joven moreno con preocupación—. Ya puedo imaginarme la cara del Murciélago la próxima vez que me lo cruce...

—Snape no va a hacerte nada, Harry— intentó tranquilizarlo su novia—. Le prometió a Hermione que, si la prueba daba negativo, se olvidaría del tema como si no hubiera existido.

—Creo que la tentación será demasiado poderosa cuando esté frente a Harry— opinó Ron con tono lacónico.

—Gracias, amigo— contestó el novio de Ginny con una mueca que denotaba poco agradecimiento.

Se hizo un silencio pensativo entre ellos. Fue Ginny quien lo rompió.

—Oíd: ¿Os apetece que bajemos a cenar al Gran Comedor?

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada.

—La verdad es que yo estoy muy bien aquí...— empezó a decir el pelirrojo con gesto perezoso.

—Sí, yo también— le apoyó Harry, afianzando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny.

— Además, estamos en la Sala de los Menesteres... ¿Pudiendo tomar cualquier apariencia, no será capaz de hacer aparecer un poco de comida de las cocinas?

Como respuesta, una gran mesa repleta de deliciosos platos apareció detrás de los chicos, cerca de la chimenea.

—Amo Hogwarts— se le escapó a Ron mientras se ponía en pie con la boca hecha agua.

Harry y Ginny también se levantaron y fueron tras su amigo hacia la mesa para ver con qué iba a sorprenderlos la sala en esa ocasión.

* * *

Severus volvió a pasar por el mismo pasillo por quinta vez. Llevaba toda la tarde caminando de un lugar a otro, intentando calmar la inquietud que lo invadía, pero durante ese tiempo, el dolor de la pierna no había hecho más que aumentar, y eso sólo había desatado su mal humor. Muchos de los alumnos que se cruzaron con él pudieron comprobarlo.

No había ido a cenar al Gran Comedor tampoco, pues no estaba seguro de haber podido mantener la compostura en su asiento. La cicatriz de la _Felix Felicis_ le quemaba como una marca al rojo vivo, y no veía el modo de calmarla. Aunque, de todos modos, no era eso lo que más le preocupaba. Le preocupaba aún más la causa de tal ardor, porque nunca le había dolido así, y si estaba relacionado con Hermione, estaba seguro de que sería algo malo. «_¿Qué ha pasado, Granger? ¿Qué ha pasado en el tiempo en que no nos hemos visto para que ocurra esto? Por su bien, espero que el asunto no esté relacionado con tu amiguito el Zanahorio, porque entonces puede ir preparándose para convertirse en zumo_».

* * *

A Ginny se le abrió la boca del cansancio. El partido de quidditch, sumado a lo poco que había dormido esa noche y a la tensión acumulada durante la prueba de embarazo la habían dejado agotada. Además, la magnífica cena con que la Sala de los Menesteres los había provisto había hecho nacer una atmósfera de modorra general, que estaba haciendo que los párpados de todos pesaran más de lo habitual.

— ¿Creéis que ya se habrá acabado la fiesta en la sala común?- preguntó a los dos chicos, con la voz ronca del sueño.

— ¿Acabarse? Ginny, creo que todos nuestros compañeros tenían el cuerpo preparado para una fiesta de cuatro noches seguidas— contestó su hermano, sonriendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ron— lo secundó Harry—. Lo más probable es que la fiesta se alargue toda la noche.

—Bueno, de todos modos, creo que deberíamos irnos. Nos estamos quedando dormidos aquí.

Ambos amigos asintieron, pero aún tardaron unos minutos en ponerse en pie. En esa sala se estaba malditamente bien...

—Lo mejor será que no lo demoremos más... Filch podría pillarnos por los pasillos y hacer que nos ganemos un castigo peor que la muerte.

—Filch... o Snape— dijo Ron, arrancándole con su gesto de fingido terror una sonrisa a Harry.

Los tres cogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a salir. Miraron a ambos lados del pasillo a través de la puerta entreabierta, y cuando comprobaron que no había peligro, abandonaron la Sala de los Menesteres. Una vez que la puerta quedó cerrada, se difuminó en la pared donde estaba hasta desaparecer. Los tres amigos echaron a andar a paso ligero por los pasillos en penumbra.

Al doblar una esquina ya cerca de su sala común, se quedaron paralizados: un Severus Snape con el aura negra a más no poder caminaba dos pasos por delante de ellos. Intercambiaron una mirada, y Harry movió los labios para formar la frase "_Daos la vuelta muy despacio_", pero ya era tarde. Antes de poder dar un paso y volver a ocultarse en el otro pasillo, una sedosa y malévola voz los detuvo.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

* * *

Snape no se podía creer su suerte: acababa de encontrarse nada más y nada menos con los mejores amiguitos de Hermione. Buscó a la joven con la mirada, pero rápidamente se percató de que Ginny Weasley era la única presencia femenina en el grupo. Ocultó su gesto de preocupación antes de que los chicos terminasen de darse la vuelta.

— ¿Es que ustedes nunca aprenden? Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por andar por los pasillos fuera del horario permitido... a cada uno. Regresen a su sala común, si no quieren que su casa se vea más perjudicada.

—Hacia allí íbamos— se le escapó al Niño-Que-Vivió con tono impertinente.

— ¿En serio?— contestó Severus mientras un brillo malicioso atravesaba su mirada—. ¿Y no es allí donde deberían estar, celebrando con sus compañeros su heroica exhibición en el partido de quidditch de esta mañana? ¿O es que acaso los baños de multitudes no satisfacen ya al _Elegido_, señor Potter?

Harry y Ron apretaron los puños bajo las mangas de sus túnicas, mientras Ginny observaba al profesor con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad. El hombre, como atraído por la mirada café de la pelirroja, se giró hacia ella.

—Me sorprende no ver a la señorita Granger con ustedes, señorita Weasley. ¿Acaso se hallaba indispuesta?

—Algo así— respondió Ginny sin separar sus ojos de los de él, que la miraban aún más inquisitivamente después de su contestación.

— ¿Algo así? ¿Podría matizar esa expresión, alumna?

La pelirroja se sonrojó, no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder.

—Volvió muy afectada de su conversación con la profesora McGonagall— la ayudó Harry, clavando sus iris verdes en los negros de Snape—. Había estado con nosotros un rato, pero después de volver subió a acostarse.

Severus sintió un retortijón en medio del estómago. ¿Que Hermione... había estado hablando... con Minerva McGonagall? Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Claro, por eso le había dolido la cicatriz durante toda la tarde, porque ella no estaba bien. Y McGonagall tenía la culpa.

—Creo que debería hablar con ella, profesor— añadió Ginny con preocupación, dando un paso hacia él—. Parecía _realmente_ afectada.

—Sin duda, eso haré, señorita Weasley— respondió el profesor, aparentando más tranquilidad de la que en realidad sentía—. Ahora, obedezcan y márchense a su sala común, si no quieren perder más de esos bonitos puntos que Gryffindor ha ganado con el partido de hoy.

Y sin añadir nada más, echó a andar a través del corredor, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Harry, Ron y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada.

— ¿Por qué demonios le has dicho eso de Hermione, Ginny?— le recriminó su hermano con tono molesto.

—Porque he considerado que debía saberlo. Hermione y él están juntos, Ron. Cuanto antes te hagas a la idea, mejor.

—Seguro que Hermione es de la misma opinión— dijo Harry, echando a andar.

—Chicos, tened claro que si alguien puede apoyarla en estos momentos aparte de nosotros, ése es Snape.

Harry asintió a la vez que Ron componía una mueca de desagrado.

* * *

Severus entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Aunque su primer impulso había sido irrumpir en la sala común de Gryffindor en busca de Hermione, su lado racional había conseguido frenarlo a tiempo. No podía hacer eso. No podía, si no quería que lo suyo con Hermione pasase, ahora sí que sí, al dominio público. Y por supuesto que no quería algo así. Era lo único que le faltaba: los mocosos indeseables molestando a su chica a algo más de un mes de los ÉXTASIS. No iba a consentirlo mientras mantenerlo oculto estuviera en su mano.

Caminó velozmente hacia su mesa, buscando entre los papeles esparramados algún cacho de pergamino en blanco. Al fin lo encontró, y empezó a escribir con letra rápida un breve mensaje. Esperaba que eso de que Hermione había subido a acostarse tras volver de su conversación con McGonagall no fuera más que una forma de hablar.

Dobló el papel en cuatro y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Tenía que llegar todavía a la lechucería, y no le apetecía demasiado encontrarse con nadie.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos y suspiró sonoramente. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida. No sabía qué hora podría ser. Lo único seguro era que ya había anochecido del todo. Se incorporó un poco, buscando sendos bultos en las camas de sus compañeras, pero los edredones estaban tan impolutos como cuando había entrado en el dormitorio un rato antes. «_No debe de ser muy tarde entonces..._», pensó, frotándose los ojos. De pronto, como si de un puñetazo se tratara, recordó el último pensamiento que había ocupado su mente antes de caer en los brazos del sueño y se le secó completamente la boca. Sí, ya se le había olvidado... Era _eso_ en lo que había estado pensando... En que tal vez su relación con Severus no tenía tanto sentido como ella se había empeñado en ver.

—Ay, otra vez no...— se quejó en voz alta, enterrando la cara entre sus manos— ¿Por qué no puedo, simplemente, ignorar a la profesora McGonagall? Con Dumbledore lo he ido haciendo bastante bien, así que no entiendo...

Bufó. Era ridículo. Era TOTALMENTE ridículo. ¿_Darse un tiempo_ con Severus? ¿Era ésa la absurda idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente?

Un repiqueteo en la ventana le hizo dar un salto en la cama. Distinguió a través del cristal la silueta emplumada de una lechuza, así que se levantó corriendo a abrirla. El ave planeó hasta una de las mesillas y dejó un cacho de pergamino encima de la madera. Observó silenciosamente cómo Hermione se acercaba a ella y cogía la nota muy despacio.

— ¿Es para mí?— preguntó en voz alta, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Desdobló el papel con cuidado, no queriendo encontrar en él la letra de quien tenía su cabeza patas arriba en esos momentos. Encendió su varita y varias frases de tinta negra aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

_**Sólo hace unas horas que no te veo, y ya me parecen siglos. Si sólo pudieras... Ven a dormir conmigo esta noche. Te echo de menos.**_

No tenía firma. Aunque a Hermione no le hacía falta. Conocía a la perfección esa torcida caligrafía. Y, por primera vez desde que estaba con él, esa nota despertó en ella un sentimiento desagradable: la incomodidad. Era muy graciosa la situación: Severus se mostraba inusitadamente abierto en lo que a mostrar sentimientos se refería— es más, acababa de decir que la _echaba de menos_— y ella se sentía terriblemente incómoda. No le apetecía lo más mínimo abandonar la seguridad de su torre para enfilar el oscuro y frío pasillo de las mazmorras, e ir al encuentro de él y, quizás, de los miedos que habían estado corroyéndola durante toda la tarde.

Empezó a caminar en círculos con el papel en la mano, arrugándolo sin darse cuenta, mientras trataba de pensar una excusa que la librara de tener que ir a encontrarse con el profesor. «_Hermione, ¿una excusa? ¿Tú te estás oyendo? Estamos hablando del hombre del que estás supuestamente enamorada, ¡por Merlín! ¿Y estás buscando una excusa para no verlo?_». Volvió a donde estaba la lechuza y dejó la varita encendida y el pergamino, lo que provocó que el ave ululara descontenta.

—Lo siento, tengo que buscar un tintero y una pluma— se disculpó Hermione, levantando su mochila para apoyarla encima de la cama y rebuscando en su interior. Sacó un botecito de tinta y una elegante pluma de águila, y se puso de rodillas frente a la mesilla. Estiró todo lo que pudo el pedazo de hoja y se dispuso a escribir debajo de lo escrito por Severus. Una vez terminado, lo leyó varias veces y, suspirando, lo dobló siguiendo las marcas de Snape. Se lo entregó a la lechuza, que ya había empezado a aburrirse y repiqueteaba el pico con mal talante. El animal salió volando después de darle un malicioso picotazo a Hermione en el dedo y se perdió en la noche.

* * *

Severus tamborileaba con sus dedos encima del escritorio. Había vuelto a su despacho después de enviar la lechuza con la misiva a Hermione. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado, y era apenas consciente de lo que le rodeaba. _«¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con McGonagall, Granger? Que esa arpía te dijo algo sobre nosotros, está prácticamente claro, pero... ¿Qué fue? ¿Y por qué tengo la impresión de que no me va a gustar tu respuesta?_». Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, la lechuza parda que había elegido como mensajera hacía un rato se coló por la ventana entreabierta y se posó sobre el respaldo de su silla, dejando caer el mismo trozo de papel que él le había dado. Lo cogió, agradeciéndole al ave con un murmullo bajo sus servicios, tras lo cual, ésta salió volando de nuevo, y empezó a desdoblar la nota con dedos temblorosos. Sus ojos fueron a dar primero con su propia letra, y eso fue lo que previamente le extrañó. Hermione _siempre_ contestaba en un trozo de pergamino limpio. Mientras su mirada descendía, se percató de otra cosa que tampoco le gustó: parecía que el papel había sido arrugado, y estaba seguro de que dicho efecto no se debía a la lechuza. Si Hermione había arrugado la nota... Por fin, la letra de la chica se presentó ante él, y Severus contuvo la respiración.

**_Hola, Severus._**

**_No, esta noche no. La fiesta de Gryffindor, ya sabes... Harry y Ron me matarían si me fuese. Además, la sala común está de lo más animada. Seguro que si saliera ahora, al volver por la mañana todavía seguiría con gente. ¿Y cómo explicar entonces dónde he pasado la noche? No, mejor no arriesgarse. Ya nos veremos mañana._**

Y ahí se acababa la hoja. Sin un _te quiero_... Ni siquiera un _Hermione J. Granger..._ Eso no sólo era extraño, sino que era imposible. Era imposible sin que detrás de todo se ocultase _algo_ más... Leyó el breve mensaje cien veces más, hasta que se supo de memoria cada curva de cada letra, hasta que le dolieron los ojos. Cerró el puño con el cacho de pergamino dentro, tratando de borrar con las yemas de sus dedos el recién hallado mensaje _implícito_ en él. ¿Fiesta? Sí, quizás habría colado si no se hubiera encontrado con El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Ser-Su-Tormento y sus amigos un rato antes, y éstos le hubieran dicho que ella había subido a _acostarse_ tras una discusión con la jefa de su Casa. «_Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, Granger, de que no sabes mentir_», pensó, sonriendo para sí amargamente. «_Eres tan transparente, tanto... que ahora tengo miedo de mirarte y darme cuenta de que, por fin, el sueño se ha roto, de que ya te has cansado de mí, de que... ya no... ya no me quieres_». Claro, eso lo explicaba todo: McGonagall la había ayudado a darse cuenta de que ya no lo quería, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Tenía que ser eso... Sólo por esa circunstancia horrible, a Hermione se le habría podido "olvidar" poner _te quiero_ en una de sus notas.

Terminó de moldear el cacho de pergamino en su mano y, convertido ya en una bola, lo arrojó a las tenues llamas que todavía latían en la chimenea. Con su varita, avivó el fuego, y la nota quedó totalmente consumida en ese instante.

—Quizás debería darte las gracias, Minerva...— dijo en voz alta con un tono sarcástico que intentaba, en vano, ocultar el dolor que encerraban su garganta y su pecho— Al fin, alguien ha conseguido despertarnos a todos de esta fantasía, de esta... absurda ilusión. ¿Yo, la felicidad eterna... con Hermione Granger?

Apoyó los codos en la mesa, borrando la fingida sonrisa fría de su cara, y enterrándola entre sus manos. La cicatriz de la _Felix Felicis_ le dolía tanto que quería gritar, pero, en lugar de eso, sólo apretó los dientes. Los apretó hasta que le chirriaron. Pasado un rato, una agria carcajada se escapó de sus labios. Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando completamente su espalda en el respaldo de su alta silla.

—No eres más que un pobre diablo, _Snivellus_— se dijo a sí mismo, todavía entre carcajadas, que no eran sino un agónico reflejo de lo que ocurría en su interior—. ¿Es que no te había quedado ya suficientemente demostrado, que cuando _conociste_ a Granger, te diste el lujo de volver a contemplar el Amor como una opción?

Escondió sus ojos tras su mano derecha durante un instante y después, tan repentinamente como había empezado, dejó de reírse. Volvió a dejar la mano sobre el reposabrazos, paralela a la otra, muertas ambas.

—Eres un ingenuo, un imbécil, un estúpido— añadió a lo ya dicho, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas corrían mejillas abajo, sin saber cómo pararlas, y sin querer hacerlo, de hecho, pues el llanto le aliviaba—. Me asquea ver el ser débil en que te has convertido, me avergüenzas... Si James Potter y los demás Merodeadores pudieran verte ahora, se reirían, te insultarían, te... escupirían en la cara por lo patético que resultas.

—Yo no lo creo, Severus— dijo una voz a su espalda, haciendo que se pusiera en pie de golpe y enarbolara con fuerza su varita—. Tranquilo, tranquilo, muchacho— añadió, observando al profesor con sus ojos azul intenso.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Dumbledore?— preguntó Snape, bajando la varita y girando el rostro a un lado.

Una vez más, el viejo lo veía llorando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan terriblemente oportuno? Llegaba en el momento justo para verlo lamerse las heridas como un animal mutilado. Severus quiso gritarle que se fuera, echarlo a la fuerza si era necesario, porque lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran frases como «_Ya te lo advertí_» o «_Ahora duele, pero pasará pronto_» de labios del _Omnipotente_ Albus Dumbledore, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

—Lo cierto es que venía a por más poción revitalizante... Ya se han terminado los frascos que me llevaste la última vez— respondió el director, sin hacer referencia al estado en que se encontraba su profesor de Pociones.

Severus rodeó su silla sin decir nada y se acercó a un pequeño armario que había al final del despacho. Lo abrió y ante sus ojos relucieron una serie de frascos igualmente pequeños, con un líquido rosa nacarado reposando en su interior. Fue a coger unos cuantos, cuando en un hueco vacío distinguió la forma de un minúsculo sofá... Era el sofá que le había dicho a Hermione que guardaría si le demostraba que eran capaces de hacer un uso apropiado de él, y lo había reducido y metido allí a la espera de una buena ocasión para volver a utilizarlo. Una ocasión que ya no llegaría, porque Hermione _ya no_ le quería. Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos, y las sintió caer como si fueran piedras: arañándole y lastimándole el rostro a su paso. Apretó los puños a la par que las mandíbulas, intentando en vano contener el sollozo que estaba a punto de quebrar su garganta, y que quedó libre cuando notó la calidez de una vieja mano posarse sobre su hombro.

—Te considero un hombre inteligente, Severus— oyó que decía la voz de Dumbledore a su espalda—, y los hombres inteligentes saben que no deben acallar el llanto que nace del corazón.

El profesor se dio la vuelta despacio, tratando de mantener a flote el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

— ¿No me va a decir que ya me lo advirtió, que Hermione se hartaría de mí tarde o temprano? ¿No va a reírse de mi ingenuidad porque creí que ella me querría para siempre?

—No, no veo por qué tendría que hacer nada de eso.

Severus lo observó durante un instante más, descolocado por la expresión de Dumbledore de no saber a qué se refería. Temblaba como una hoja, y no pudo contenerse más cuando el anciano director volvió a colocar una mano comprensiva en su hombro. Escondió la cara entre las manos, llorando amargamente, sin importarle ya nada más que vaciarse por completo. Dumbledore lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó paternalmente.

—Llora, Severus, llora todo lo que quieras. Llora hasta que no queden lágrimas en tu interior. Llora...

Hizo una pausa, mientras los sollozos del profesor agitaban todo su cuerpo y también el del director.

—Sólo sabe... que no estás solo, muchacho.

* * *

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bien, lo primero que mis modales me instan a hacer es ofreceros una disculpa formal por haber tardado más de un mes en actualizar. Puedo aseguraros que ha sido una circunstancia excepcional que dudo que vuelva a repetirse. Supongo que me entenderéis, teniendo en cuenta que acabamos de pasar las Navidades, y es tiempo de estar con la familia y blablablá... Antes, la facultad me absorbió y fue imposible dedicarle más de un minuto al día al fic, así que la actualización se fue retrasando y...**

**Segundo punto en el orden del día: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que el 2011 suponga para todos un año lleno de grandes momentos e historias que contar.**

**Tercero: Esta actualización tiene una importancia especial para mí, pues hace ya más de un año (29/12/2009) un rayo de luz cruzó mi frente y empecé a escribir (y, posteriormente, publicar) el primer capítulo de "_Reflejos_". Sólo quiero agradeceros a todos que hayáis llegado hasta aquí conmigo, y dar la bienvenida a todos los que se incorporen a la historia ahora. Sois un apoyo muy importante para mí, y dais sentido al fic con vuestra mera presencia. Mención especial: ESAS MORTÍFAGAS GUAPAS, a alguna de las cuales ya ha venido a visitarla la cigüeña, y si ahora está leyendo esto, será con un Severusín en los brazos.**

**Cuarto: Otro motivo de actualizar hoy es, como no podía ser de otra manera, el día en el que estamos. De no haber sido asesinado brutalmente por una PUTA bicha asquerosa, hoy estaríamos celebrando el 51 cumpleaños de Severus. Por lo tanto, el capítulo va por él.**

**Quinto (y referido ya al capítulo): ¡NO ME MATÉIS! Sí, supongo que el capítulo no ha sido como os lo esperabais, con las dudas de Hermione y la desesperación irracional de Severus, pero prometo que la cosa no acabará aquí, y se explicarán las reacciones tanto de una como del otro. ¿No os habéis encontrado nunca en un momento en que sois tan felices porque habéis conseguido/estáis a punto de conseguir algo que os encanta que creéis que nada lo puede chafar, cuando de repente os entran unas dudas de última hora sobre si tenerlo/conseguirlo será lo "correcto"? Es ese tipo de dudas el que le ha entrado a Hermione, así que no la juzguéis demasiado duramente.**  
**Además, no me digáis que no habéis dejado de odiar un poquito a Dumbledore. El hombre se ha portado.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto, y muchas gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de todo.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

RESPUESTA A REVIEWS DEL CAP. 50

**sevillana**: Jeje, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo Rita Skeeter? Humm, ¿debo echarme a temblar? Bueno, creo que a Minerva todavía le falta un poco de tiempo para comprender y apoyar a Severus y Hermione, pero cuando se dé cuenta de que lo suyo es de verdad, lo hará. No me cabe la menor duda.  
Y no, Sev ya no tiene la Marca Tenebrosa. Desapareció de su cuerpo con todas sus cicatrices.

**Araceli**: Wow, ¡gracias! Jejeje, espero que eso siga pasando, porque a lo mejor te has llevado un revés con este capítulo. Lo de Dobby y Severus fue un crimen, y nunca lo superaré del todo. Y menos hoy (snif,snif).  
Y en cuanto a lo de Alan... No desesperes. Seguro que algún día lo conseguirás.

**RePrince**: Hahaha, it's really funny that you write your reviews in three different languages... I like English, so... perfect. Yep, I've been so busy (college, Christmas...), and I'm so sorry, but I'M BACK! I hope you like the next chapter, and I'll be waiting for your review.  
Dobby and Sev didn't deserve so terrible deaths... Jo, you're so cruel!

Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios.


	52. La traición no se perdona se paga

**_Cap. 52: La traición no se perdona... se paga._**

Desde que la vio desaparecer, Hermione supo que se trataba de un error haber enviado esa lechuza de vuelta con Severus. Se sentó en la cama suspirando y apagó su varita. Aguzó el oído y percibió cómo la brisa nocturna mecía las hojas del Sauce Boxeador en los jardines del colegio bastantes pisos más abajo. También le llegó el sonido amortiguado de la música en la sala común... Suspiró de nuevo. A cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más y más estúpida. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? En esos momentos, era feliz como en su vida había sido— salvo, quizás, cuando Harry derrotó a Voldemort de una vez por todas—, estaba con el hombre del que se había enamorado, y era plenamente correspondida, y, además, acababa de mandar prácticamente al diablo a su profesora más respetada por él. Las dudas no tenían cabida ahí. Y, sin embargo, habían encontrado el hueco por el que deslizarse e intentar hacerla caer de la nube en la que estaba. Y ella, como una idiota, les había dejado. No sólo eso, sino que había colaborado empezando a comerse la cabeza con si sus sentimientos por Severus serían verdaderos o no. ¡Valiente estupidez! ¿Y ella era la bruja más brillante de su edad? ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de su veracidad si, cuando pensaba en Severus, su estómago daba un vuelco y su corazón se descontrolaba... como llevaba pasando desde que empezó a enamorarse de él?

De nuevo, su mente volvió a la nota que seguramente ya estaría en manos de su destinatario, y quiso que la partiese un rayo.

—Hermione Granger, eres una idiota— se insultó en voz alta—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre escribirle una respuesta en ese tono a Severus? Con lo inseguro que es, que no te quepa duda de que ya estará montándose cualquier historia rara en la cabeza...

Se levantó bruscamente.

—Tengo que ir a verlo— declaró, mirando a ninguna parte y golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño.

Al instante de haberse puesto en pie, el muslo derecho empezó a latirle con violencia y una fuerte ráfaga de dolor la obligó a sentarle de nuevo.

—Pero, ¿qué...? ¿Qué pasa?

Se le escapó un gemido por la quemazón, y llevó delicadamente sus dedos a la parte de atrás de su pierna. Se palpó la cicatriz de la _Felix Felicis_ y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan inflamada que parecía que iba a separarse de su piel y convertirse en un ser aparte. «_¿Cómo es posible...? ¿Por qué está así? ¡Ay, me duele tanto que preferiría arrancarme de cuajo un cacho de pierna a seguir sintiendo esto! No tiene ningún sentido, a no ser que... ¡Severus! ¿No le habrá... pasado nada? Pero entonces no entiendo..._». Una nueva oleada de dolor borró estos pensamientos de su mente, y los sustituyó por otros, en principio absurdos, que, cuando fueron cogiendo forma, contenían la certeza casi absoluta de que por su estupidez había perdido al profesor. Una lágrima rodó mejilla abajo, mientras cogía aire trabajosamente. Retiró la mano del muslo cuando notó que el dolor alcanzaba un punto en el que ni aumentaba ni decrecía. Había perdido a Severus, lo sabía... No sabía cómo, pero lo sabía, y era una certeza que le quemaba el alma con rapidez y violencia...

—Pero, ¿por qué?— preguntó en voz alta con voz temblorosa—. Yo no he dejado de quererlo... ¿Por qué siento que lo he perdido?

Entonces, una nueva idea pasó volando a la altura de su frente, y se deslizó sigilosamente hasta aterrizar en el corazón. Una vez asentada, se dio cuenta de que más que una idea... era una necesidad. Una necesidad que no sabía de dónde provenía, pero que ahora que estaba allí, sentía que la ahogaba. Sabía que había perdido a Severus, sí— porque lo _sabía_—, pero necesitaba ir a verlo una vez más, aunque fuera la última... Porque ella lo seguía queriendo, a pesar de que él, _con seguridad_, ya no la quería a ella.

Se puso en pie tambaleándose, a punto de echarse a gritar de dolor, y cogió su varita. Ahora la necesidad de ver a Severus era más imperiosa que, incluso, la de respirar. Casi corrió hasta las puertas de los dormitorios y se introdujo en las escaleras de caracol dando tumbos. Se ahogaba. Necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba ver a Severus. Entró en la sala común, igual de atestada o más que cuando había subido a "acostarse". La atravesó abriéndose paso a empujones, que le hicieron ganarse más de una mala cara, y al fin llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Cuando salió de la torre, aspiró profundamente. No había visto más que cuerpos sin rostro que sólo pretendían interponerse en su camino, caras de nadie... Ni siquiera se había percatado de cómo Ron se había puesto en pie al verla bajar del dormitorio, ni del intento frustrado que había tratado de hacer porque le prestase atención. Nada. Lo único que inundaba su cerebro en esos momentos era Severus... y el dolor, el increíble dolor que amenazaba con tirarla al suelo si se atrevía a dar un paso más... Un dolor que había empezado a extenderse desde su pierna al resto del cuerpo, y que, ahora situado en su pecho, la asfixiaba con mano de hierro.

Apretó los dientes, sin ser consciente de que sus mejillas estaban empapadas, y echó a correr. No iba a rendirse al dolor... No iba a hacerlo. No antes de haber llegado a las mazmorras. No antes de estar frente a Severus preguntándole cómo era posible que hubiera dejado de quererla.

* * *

Ron se dejó caer con cara de pocos amigos de nuevo en el viejo sillón de la sala común de Gyffindor. Su hermana Ginny le había sujetado la muñeca el instante antes de que gritara el nombre de Hermione al verla aparecer.

—No sé por qué no me has dejado llamarla, Ginny— le recriminó de mal humor—. Quizás habría aceptado quedarse con nosotros un rato. Tal vez hasta nos estaba buscando.

—No lo creo, Ron. ¿Es que no habéis visto cómo iba?— contestó la pelirroja, incluyendo a Harry en su pregunta—. Está claro que iba a ver... lo a él.

—Ya, claro, como de costumbre— dijo Ron con amargura.

—Si sabes que ha ido a ver... Que ha ido con él— se corrigió Harry—, ¿a qué viene esa expresión preocupada?

—No lo sé... No me ha parecido que fuera la Hermione de siempre. Estaba extraña. No es que la haya podido ver muy bien, pero tenía la mirada perdida y habría jurado que estaba llorando.

— ¿Has sido capaz de ver todo eso, Ginny?— se sorprendió su hermano, abriendo la boca—. ¡Pero si no ha estado aquí más de dos segundos!

—Mejor no voy a preguntar por qué no te has dado cuenta tú para no poner en evidencia tu bastante escasita perspicacia— contestó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Me preocupa mucho más saber si todo va bien con Herms.

—Pues entonces tendrás que esperar a que vuelva... A no ser que quieras bajar a las mazmorras a despertar la ira del Murciélago— comentó Harry, abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

—No, me parece que no— respondió ella con una sonrisa débil.

* * *

— ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Si con _mejor_ se refiere a _más calmado_, sí, entonces ya estoy _mejor_— contestó Snape con la voz tomada, rota, seca, y la mirada perdida.

Dumbledore sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un vaso de agua, que le ofreció al hombre sentado frente a él. Severus lo miró como si no supiera qué había en la mano del anciano, pero un instante después lo cogió y se lo llevó a los labios.

— ¿Tan mal está la situación que no puede ofrecerme nada mejor que un vaso de agua?

—Sí, Severus, por lo que veo, tu situación no es la mejor para darte algo con lo que emborracharte.

El profesor chascó la lengua con fastidio, dejando el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa y volviendo a quedarse con la vista fija en algún punto indefinido de la habitación. La cicatriz de la _Felix Felicis_ seguía quemándole como nunca, y eso hacía que fuera incapaz de llevar una línea de pensamiento a buen término. Las únicas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza eran "_Granger ya no te quiere. La has perdido_".

—Y yo que pensaba que las cosas con la señorita Granger iban viento en popa...

—Yo también lo pensaba— respondió Severus secamente.

—Es muy curioso encontrarte así, cuando yo venía a decirte...

Pero unos sonoros pasos en el corredor y la posterior— y brusca— apertura de la puerta del despacho hicieron que Snape dejase de prestar atención a Dumbledore. Porque allí, frente a él, estaba _ella_.

— ¡Severus!

Se puso en pie como un autómata, olvidándose de que el director estaba también en la habitación, y la observó con ansiedad, intentando aprovechar al máximo los pocos segundos de los que gozaría para llenarse por última vez de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de cada tono de su voz...

— ¡Granger!

Hermione estaba rígida, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Apretaba con demasiada fuerza los labios, como para evitar que nada saliese por ellos, y tenía las manos cerradas en sendos puños.

—Sev... Severus, ¿por qué...?— parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Y el profesor no pudo aguantarlo más. Rodeó su mesa con velocidad y llegó hasta ella de dos grandes zancadas. Y la abrazó. La abrazó todo lo fuerte que sus brazos le permitieron. Sabía que había sido una estupidez, porque _sabía_ que ella ya no lo quería, y seguramente reaccionara con repulsión a su contacto, pero necesitaba sentirla una vez más. Se quedó sin aliento al notar que los brazos de ella lo pegaban a sí con la misma fuerza o mayor que él mismo. El tiempo se había parado. Severus sentía a Hermione respirar junto a su hombro, y ya era lo único capaz de sentir... Ella... Sólo a ella...

* * *

El tiempo detenido... Los brazos de Severus rodeándola eran capaces, sin duda, de obrar milagros. Al divisar la puerta del despacho al final del pasillo, había apretado el paso y, dejando olvidados los formalismos junto a la Hermione cuerda del dormitorio de Gryffindor, había irrumpido en la habitación sin llamar. Se había arrepentido casi al momento, pues estaba segura de que Severus se pondría furioso con ella por ser una niñata estúpida, porque, ahora que _ya no la quería_, ese tipo de libertades le estarían vedadas...

Por eso se había quedado sin respiración cuando había visto al hombre— mucho más pálido de lo habitual y con sus oscuros ojos profundamente irritados— acercarse a ella con ansiedad y abrazarla con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Había tardado en procesar que hubiera sido _él_, que supuestamente había dejado de quererla, quien hiciera un movimiento así, pero en esos momentos ya no le importaba conocer los motivos. Lo tenía ahí, abrazado a ella como si su vida dependiera de su menudo cuerpo, y no se sentía capaz de hacer nada que no fuera corresponderle. Deslizó los brazos por los costados de él y los pegó a su espalda, estrechándolo todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían. Sumergió la cara en su hombro, aspirando su olor, ese olor tan conocido que golpeó sus fosas nasales y la hizo sentirse como en su hogar. La certeza absurda que la había llevado allí en una enajenada carrera por conocer la verdad empezaba a desaparecer, a la vez que disminuía un tanto el dolor de su cicatriz.

Levantó la cabeza cuando el profesor aflojó un poco su amarre. Su alma fue secuestrada por los ojos encendidos de él.

—Severus...— susurró, apoyando sus manos en la cintura de Snape.

Pero él no le dejó añadir nada más. Se lanzó sobre sus labios con brusquedad y la reclamó como suya con un beso ávido y demandante. Hermione le correspondió enseguida, y ambos se sumieron en una muda disputa sobre qué demonios había pasado para haber vivido, cada cual por separado, uno de los peores ratos de su vida.

Un ligero pero audible carraspeo los devolvió a la realidad. Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Severus, ¿qué ha...? ¿Por qué...?

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más, Hermione— le pidió el hombre con voz intensa y suplicante, dando énfasis a sus palabras con sus dos manos apoyadas bajo la mandíbula de la chica.

—No, no... — contestó Hermione con mirada brumosa.

Estaba tan paralizada que no podía decir nada coherente.

—Nunca más vuelvas a mentirme, ¿me oyes?— ante el asentimiento de la chica, continuó—. ¿Por qué no querías verme esta noche en realidad?

—Estaba... confundida. Necesitaba pensar...

— ¿En si habías dejado de quererme?

La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada escapó de entre sus labios.

— ¿En eso, Hermione? Sé que estuviste hablando con McGonagall, tus amigos me lo dijeron. ¿Acaso algo de lo que ella te dijo...?

Pero no pudo terminar. Hermione había despertado al oír el nombre de su profesora y acababa de ponerle un dedo en los labios.

—Ni se te ocurra repetirlo en voz alta— le pidió con los ojos muy abiertos—. Perdóname, Severus. Sé que no debí rechazar tu petición del modo en que lo hice, pero no sabía que habías visto a Harry y los demás, y que mi excusa podría preocuparte. Me arrepentí de enviarte ese mensaje en cuanto la lechuza salió volando. Y luego vino el lacerante dolor de la cicatriz, que pensé que me iba a abrir la pierna en dos, y la seguridad de que por mi estupidez se había estropeado todo y... Pero no es así, ¿verdad?— preguntó de pronto, mirándolo con ojos implorantes—. Tú... Tú todavía me... todavía me quieres, ¿no? Quiero decir, que...

Ahora fue ella a quien le tocó interrumpirse. Los pálidos y largos pulgares de Severus habían cerrado sus labios, y ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas, acariciándolas con un ligero roce.

—A ti también te ha molestado la cicatriz...— comentó el profesor con voz ronca, en lugar de contestar directamente.

—Bueno, _molestar_ sería más bien un eufemismo. Nunca me había dolido así. Nunca, Severus. Y después del dolor, empecé a tener ideas absurdas, como que ya no me querías, y... Me entró el pánico.

—Yo también he sentido algo parecido, pequeña— susurró el profesor, aún paseando las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro de Hermione—, y he estado a punto de volverme loco. Loco... al pensar que te perdía.

Hermione subió sus propias manos y las posó sobre las de Severus, ejerciendo una suave presión. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, a pesar de no estar haciendo nada.

—Nunca— respondió pasados unos segundos—, nunca me perderás, Severus. Te quiero con todo mi corazón, y siempre lo haré. Estamos unidos, ¿recuerdas?

Snape esbozó una leve sonrisa, y se inclinó para besarla brevemente en los labios.

— ¿Lo ves, Severus? Ya te había dicho que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte— comentó una voz a sus espaldas, obligándolo a darse la vuelta.

Dumbledore seguía allí, observando la escena con una sonrisa bondadosa en el rostro. «_¿Al fin, Dumbledore? ¿Al fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que es Hermione para mí, de lo que somos el uno para el otro?_», pensó Severus sosteniéndole la mirada y asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente.

—Aparte de a por más poción, había venido a felicitarte por la defensa tan exacerbada que hizo de vuestro amor la señorita Granger en frente de Minerva esta tarde— ante este comentario y la posterior mirada de Severus, Hermione enrojeció completamente—. La pobre está tremendamente afectada.

—Yo lo... lo siento mucho, profesor Dumbledore— se excusó la joven, cohibida—. No me gustó hablar en esos términos con la profesora, pero creo que no me quedó más remedio.

—No importa, señorita Granger, no tiene que darme explicaciones. En cuanto a Minerva... Se le pasará, no lo dude. No creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo enfadada con su mejor alumna— comentó, atravesándola con sus ojos azules—. Tanto Severus como usted nos han dado una lección... a todos. A pesar de nuestras trabas, han seguido adelante con valor. Por eso, a partir de ahora cuenta con mi promesa de no inmiscuirme nunca más en lo que hay entre los dos.

Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa y, aunque a Severus no le pasó lo mismo, la considerable presión con la que empezó a abrazar su cintura le señaló que él también estaba emocionado ante la libertad que se veía tan cercana en el horizonte.

—Gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

El anciano asintió con una nueva sonrisa.

—Severus, ¿te importaría...?— empezó a preguntar, señalando con un brazo extendido el armario donde el profesor de Pociones guardaba los frasquitos de líquido rosa nacarado.

El hombre asintió, soltando a Hermione y acercándose a grandes pasos al mueble, cuyas puertas continuaban abiertas después del arrebato emocional de Severus. Tomó una decena de viales con sus ágiles manos y los metió en una bolsita de cuero negro que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Aquí tiene— dijo, entregándosela al director con presteza.

Lo único que realmente le apetecía en ese momento era quedarse a solas con Hermione para poder hablar. Dumbledore amplió su sonrisa y, tomando la bolsa, se dio la vuelta en dirección a la chimenea, pero antes de entrar en ella, se detuvo de golpe.

—Aunque hay algo...— comentó, girándose lentamente—. Eso que ha dicho la señorita Granger acerca de un dolor en su cicatriz... ¿He de suponer que se refería a la provocada por la _Felix Felicis_?

Hermione asintió, con Severus junto a ella de nuevo, mientras el profesor alzaba una ceja con fastidio. ¿A dónde quería llegar el viejo?

—Eso es muy curioso. A ti también te ha estado doliendo, ¿no, Severus?

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde quiere ir a parar, director? — preguntó Snape, impacientándose.

—Muy sencillo, muchacho: Ambos habéis padecido fuertes dolores en las cicatrices esta tarde, y tanto la señorita Granger como tú mismo habéis llegado a tener ideas de lo más disparatadas... teniendo en cuenta lo que acabo de ver. Si es verdad que entre vosotros hay un vínculo, como así parece, ¿no significará algo?

—Está loco, Dumbledore. ¿No cree que debería ir a que le miraran esas manías conspiratorias que tiene?— espetó Severus secamente, entrecerrando los ojos y acercando aún más a Hermione a sí.

—Bueno...— intervino la chica— La verdad es que las cicatrices parecen despertar cuando el otro tiene problemas, o padece un sentimiento muy fuerte. Por eso fui a avisarle la noche en que Bellatrix y los otros cuatro mortífagos atacaron a Severus en la Casa de los Gritos, porque mi cicatriz empezó a sangrar.

Un brillo extraño iluminó los ojos del anciano por un momento.

—Además, sirven como puntos de conexión cuando establecemos la _Unión de Suertes_.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿No es un mero hecho legendario? ¿Usted y Severus son capaces de llevar a cabo ese ritual?

—Sí, claro. Si quiere...

—Suficiente, Hermione— la cortó Severus, teniéndola ya casi envuelta por sus brazos—. Seguro que el profesor Dumbledore está muy ocupado como para entretenerse con tonterías.

—Desde luego que no, Severus. Estaría más que interesado en presenciar lo que la señorita Granger ha denominado _"Unión de Suertes"_.

—No me parece...

—Vamos, Sev— se metió Hermione—, ¿qué más da? No es como si fuéramos a...

Se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, ruborizándose y refugiando la cara en el pecho del profesor, que rió entre dientes.

—Está bien, niña tonta, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí antes de alimentar las fauces hambrientas de conocimiento de Albus Dumbledore— comentó el profesor, conteniendo una sonrisa torcida.

La castaña levantó la cara, todavía sonrojada, y sonrió. Miró a Dumbledore.

—Vale, usted... Siéntese ahí, profesor— le dijo, señalando una de las sillas junto al escritorio de Snape.

A continuación, mientras el director obedecía, condujo a Severus de la mano hasta su propia silla. El profesor se sentó, y ella se dispuso a hacer lo que acostumbraba para establecer el _vínculo_. Notó que Severus colocaba las manos sobre su cintura y la ayudaba a bajar hasta el punto adecuado. De pronto se sintió cortada: Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, pero lo cierto es que la _Unión de Suertes_ era bastante semejante a una relación sexual. Y hacerlo cuando estaban solos estaba bien, pero hacerlo delante de Dumbledore... tenía su miga. Todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando su pierna entró en contacto con la de Severus. El flujo de energía que nacía con el establecimiento de la _Unión de Suertes_ empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, y entonces se sintió en paz. Notó que los brazos de Snape rodeaban su cintura en un abrazo protector y suspiró. Al fin era libre para relajarse y olvidarse del mundo que la rodeaba. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del profesor y cerró los ojos. Sintió que Severus giraba la cara para apoyar la mejilla en su frente y sonrió. La cicatriz había dejado de doler como por arte de magia, y Hermione pudo percibir a la perfección que ese dolor había estado afectando al modo en que interpretaba la realidad y elaboraba sus pensamientos. Una nueva oleada de energía, ésta con la voz de Severus pronunciando su nombre, borró cualquier línea de reflexión que hubiera podido tener hasta el momento. Ya había olvidado incluso la fascinada mirada azul posada sobre ellos con absoluta admiración.

* * *

Tuvo que pasar un rato para que Albus Dumbledore se diera cuenta de que había estado observando maravillado a la pareja, casi sin parpadear, pero es que lo que estaban contemplando sus ojos era algo extraordinario. Nunca pensó que viviría lo suficiente para ver a dos personas uniéndose de semejante manera gracias al fluir en su sangre de una misma poción _Felix Felicis_.

Se fijó primero en la joven Hermione Granger. Relajación semejante no había visto en todos los años que había vivido. Sonreía con su nariz pegada al cuello de Severus. Sus manos descansaban sobre las pálidas del profesor, cruzadas en su cintura. Parecía estar experimentando la felicidad en su total manifestación.

Después observó con atención el modo en que Severus la agarraba y pegaba a sí. Sus brazos en torno a su cintura en actitud protectora, su cabeza apoyada en la frente de ella... Su habitual ceño fruncido había desaparecido, y sus párpados permanecían tranquilamente cerrados, olvidados ya de las pesadillas que los hacían cerrarse con fuerza y retorcerse como animales aterrados. Y ese amago de sonrisa... Pequeño, sí, pero sincero.

Juntos, creaban una imagen de perfecta armonía. La paz y el amor que nacían de su núcleo casi podían respirarse, y la luz dorada que irradiaban era perfectamente apreciable con los ojos. Dumbledore sintió que podría quedarse observándolos para siempre, pero se dio cuenta de que ya había sido suficiente. Era el momento de dejarlos solos.

Se puso en pie lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlos ni por un momento, y se acercó a ellos. De nuevo, volvió a admirarse de la unidad irrompible que sus cuerpos unidos despedían. Carraspeó suavemente, tratando de romper lo menos posible la hermosura que contemplaba.

Hermione y Severus abrieron los ojos a la vez. El director observó con sorpresa e interés el velo nuboso que ocultaba parcialmente las pupilas dilatadas de la joven. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que Severus, que también experimentaba síntomas parecidos, sonreía. Y sonreía con verdadera franqueza... Sonreía como si no lo hiciera con los labios, sino con el corazón.

—Os agradezco mucho que me hayáis permitido contemplar esto. Ha sido muy especial para mí.

Hermione, o al menos la mitad de su conciencia, sonrió con dulzura.

—No ha sido nada, profesor— dijo, resonando en su voz notas de la de Severus.

Y extendió una mano hacia él, una mano dorada que brillaba al ritmo de los latidos de un solo corazón. Dumbledore la observó durante unos instantes antes de estrecharla. En cuanto las apergaminadas yemas de sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de Hermione, se sintió por un momento partícipe de ese fluir de energía, tan inmenso y maravilloso que no parecía real... Pero era algo extraño. Estaba dentro pero no formaba parte de eso. Era un intruso, y se dio perfecta cuenta de ello en cuanto esa misma energía empezó a arder en su interior con tal fuerza que amenazaba con abrasarlo por completo. Soltó precipitadamente la mano de la chica. La sensación desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Hermione seguía mirándolo con la misma sonrisa etérea, y el viejo director se sintió desasosegado por un instante. Era algo tan extraño y complicado... Pero igualmente hermoso, así que otra sonrisa se instaló en sus labios a modo de respuesta.

—Debo irme. Si no respeto mis horas de sueño, mañana seré incapaz de tenerme en pie. Os deseo que paséis una buena noche. Hasta mañana.

Con pasos vaporosos, se introdujo en la chimenea y desapareció. Severus y Hermione se quedaron solos.

Durante unos minutos más ninguno dijo nada, entregados como estaban a disfrutar de la sensación de tener al otro en su interior, pero no había transcurrido mucho tiempo cuando Hermione se incorporó un poco y se giró parcialmente para mirar a Severus.

—Por un momento creí que no volvería a experimentar esto nunca más.

—Yo también— aceptó él con la voz ronca por no haber hablado en un rato.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Sev? ¿Por qué cada uno hemos sentido que el otro había dejado de quererlo?

—La verdad, no lo sé... Al igual que tampoco sé qué habría podido hacer si Dumbledore no hubiera aparecido...

—No digas eso. No se te ocurra ni siquiera pensarlo— le rogó la chica, girándose un poco más hacia él—. Por favor, Sev...

— ¿A qué viene tanta preocupación? Sólo pasaría en caso de perderte... ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay?— preguntó Snape con una sonrisa torcida, subiendo una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la Gryffindor.

—No, Severus— respondió ella vehementemente, rompiendo el vínculo para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, y sintiendo que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor. Severus le agarró la cintura, mareado también, para evitar que se cayera, y la ayudó a sentarse. Hermione tardó un poco en continuar su frase—. Prométeme que por nada del mundo, independientemente de lo que pase... de lo que pudiera pasar entre nosotros...

— ¿Qué? ¿Me suicidaría? No puedo prometerte eso— dijo Snape con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya perdí a la persona más importante del mundo para mí una vez, y _tuve_ que sobrevivir. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

— ¿Serías capaz...?

—Soy pocionista, Hermione. ¿Crees que no puedo encontrar mil y una formas de hacerlo en el momento que me apetezca?

—Sólo de pensar que tienes ideas como ésas, se me hiela la sangre.

—Pero no te preocupes. Ya te he dicho que eso sólo pasaría _en caso de_... —comentó el profesor, torciendo un poco más sus labios.

— ¡Pues no me gusta la idea!— exclamó la chica con violencia, ya completamente recuperada, sujetando la cara de Snape con ambas manos—. El mundo no puede permitirse perder a alguien como tú, tan valiente y tan valioso...

—Niña tonta— rió entre dientes, olvidado ya del terror que lo había invadido completamente un rato antes—, el mundo estaría encantado de librarse de mí... No sé por qué me habría estado amargando cada día de mi vida si no fuera así.

—Te lo ha puesto difícil, es verdad— admitió Hermione con los ojos brillantes—, pero has superado todas las pruebas con creces y...— no concluyó su frase.

Giró la cabeza a un lado, sonrojada de pronto.

—Sí, mi pequeña sabelotodo, y me lo ha compensado. ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir?

El rubor de Hermione aumentó sin que la chica se volviese a mirarlo. Cerró los ojos cuando el dorso de la mano de Severus acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

—Tienes razón: la vida me ha compensado como nunca pensé que lo haría. Te ha traído hasta mí... Y estoy seguro de que no he hecho nada lo suficientemente grande para merecerte.

—Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo— se ofendió ella, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad—. Has arriesgado tu vida por la libertad del mundo mágico, ¿eso no te parece grande?

—Pse, como tantos otros que la perdieron— contestó, quitándole importancia al argumento con la mano.

—Has pertenecido a ambos bandos, y el de los _malos_ nunca descubrió tu mentira.

—Habilidad Slytherin. Entiendo que sea difícil de concebir para un miembro de la noble casa de Gryffindor, pero la ambivalencia es bastante fácil entre los nuestros. Además, contaba con una larga tradición de magos tenebrosos a la espalda de mi Casa... ¿Quién iba a pensar que prefería estar al lado de Dumbledore, el mayor Gryffindor jamás imaginable?

—Mmm...— Hermione tornó su mirada al techo y colocó una mano en la barbilla, en actitud pensativa— Al final te mantuviste al lado de Dumbledore, es decir, con los _buenos_. Rechazaste el lado oscuro. Es cierto que te equivocaste, pero todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores, y tú trataste de enmendarlos pasándote al bando correcto.

—Eso fue una cuestión de conciencia. Si no me mataba el Señor Tenebroso, lo haría ella. Imagínate lo que pesaba la culpa...

— ¡No rebatas todo lo que voy diciendo a tu favor!

—Eso para que te des cuenta de que yo tengo razón: no he hecho nada lo suficientemente bueno para tenerte a mi lado así, justo como estás ahora— explicó, señalándola a ella misma sentada sobre él.

—Siempre estuviste detrás de nosotros para protegernos.

—Lo hice presionado por Dumbledore. ¿Quién mejor que yo para vigilar a unos Gryffindor entrometidos? Además, no dejaba de satisfacerme una buena retirada de puntos al final del día para acostarme con un buen sabor de boca.

— ¡Maldito...!— exclamó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño y golpeándolo suavemente.

—Tsk, tsk, Granger... Último intento.

La joven parecía derrotada, y así resultaba aún más deliciosa que de costumbre para Severus, pero en el último momento levantó la cabeza como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla y clavó con fuerza sus ojos en los de él.

—Todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora te convierte en un hombre grande, Severus, por mucho que te empeñes en quitarle la importancia que tiene y merece— empezó a decir, frenando su respuesta irónica con un dedo en sus labios—, pero, sin duda, lo que más grande te hace... — hizo una pausa para crear tensión, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisilla— es que le salvaste la vida a Harry. Y me dan igual tus motivos, Severus, porque, a pesar de todo, le salvaste la vida... a mi mejor amigo. Sólo por eso mereces que te ame durante el resto de mi vida.

Snape la observó durante un momento con una media sonrisa instalada en sus labios, pero no tardó más de un par de segundos en lanzarse a por los de ella. ¿A quién le importaba rebatir ese último argumento cuando podía besarla y disfrutar de ella como había temido que no volvería a hacer nunca más? De la boca de la chica se escapó un gemido que resonó en la garganta de Severus y no hizo más que incendiar su deseo. Levantó inconscientemente la cadera, en un intento por rozarse con ella más intensamente y hacerla partícipe de su excitación. La joven no tardó en responder, haciendo más profundo su beso y comenzando a desabrochar a tientas los botones de la levita del profesor.

—Te juro que algún día, Severus...— murmuró Hermione contra sus labios con un claro tono de fastidio.

Snape la soltó de su abrazo un momento y le indicó que se levantara. La joven obedeció, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos fueran a posarse en una parte más que sobresaliente de la anatomía del profesor. Éste, mientras tanto, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la hilera de botones y tiró con brusquedad, haciéndolos saltar por los aires. Hermione se rió a la vez que él terminaba de quitarse esa horrible segunda_ piel_, y volvió a abrazarlo en cuanto se vio libre de ella. Severus rodeó su cintura con el brazo derecho, pegándola totalmente a sí, y le retiró un mechón de la cara mientras la veía y escuchaba reír.

—Gracias por haber vuelto— susurró con los ojos ardiendo de emoción.

—Es que es aquí donde tenía que estar. A tu lado, Severus... Siempre estaré a tu lado.

El profesor volvió a besarla, y consiguió arrancarle una exclamación de asombro al levantarla en volandas con agilidad.

—Supongo que, ya que estás aquí, no tendrás inconveniente en quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche... ¿O debo pedirle permiso a alguien?

Hermione rió con gesto travieso.

—Si consigues hacerme una oferta lo suficientemente interesante, quizás me lo piense... Y sin intermediarios. Ya ves que sólo te pongo facilidades.

Snape rió entre dientes a su vez.

—Oh, descuide, señorita Granger... Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

—Mmm, me muero por escucharla, profesor.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Severus el instante anterior a que se lanzase sobre sus labios como un depredador y empezase a besarla de un modo capaz de arrancarle de la consciencia de un solo golpe.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bellatrix entró sin molestarse en pedir permiso. Desde la cama donde estaba tumbada, Narcissa, que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos desde su encontronazo con Lucius de esa misma tarde, se percató de que canturreaba con despreocupación y alegría... como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si su marido no hubiera estado a punto de matarla delante de sus narices sin que ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer nada por ayudarla. La odiaba. ¡Oh sí, sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que odiaba a su hermana en esos momentos!

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Bella?— preguntó sin apenas voz.

—He venido a ver qué tal se encontraba mi hermanita después de su disputa matrimonial... Y, por Merlín, Cissy, te puedo asegurar que tienes un aspecto asqueroso.

—A lo mejor se debe— contestó la señora Malfoy, no pudiendo disimular la ira en su voz— a que en esa _disputa matrimonial_ fui golpeada, torturada y prácticamente asesinada.

—Por favor, qué exagerada— dijo Bellatrix con crueldad—. No fueron más que unos toques, unas meras... _llamadas de atención_ por parte de Lucius para recordarte con quién estás casada.

—Toques que fuiste incapaz de impedir, porque, claro... No tenía ningún interés para ti evitar que mi marido me agrediera. ¿Para qué, verdad? Al fin y al cabo, no soy más que tu hermana...

—Ya sabes que no me gusta meterme en asuntos que no me conciernen.

— ¡Eres una perra!— exclamó la madre de Draco sin poder contenerse, forzando hasta el límite su irritada garganta—. Eres una perra y quiero que te vayas en este mismo momento de mi casa.

— ¡Qué!

—Lo que has oído. Estaba esperando a que decidieses irte por ti misma, pero ya me he hartado. ¡Fuera! Lárgate, si no quieres que el Ministerio se entere al fin de dónde está escondida la prófuga Bellatrix Black de Lestrange.

Se había incorporado en la cama y miraba a su hermana con una inédita pasión en sus frías pupilas. Bellatrix pronunció una especie de aullido de frustración y dio un paso decidido hasta la cama, sus ojos ardiendo de cólera.

— ¿Me estás echando por algo de lo que no soy responsable?

— ¿Que no eres responsable, Bella? De no haber sido por tu estúpido empeño en hablar de Severus y convencerme de que te ayudase a destruirlo, Lucius jamás se habría enterado de mis sentimientos por él.

Los ojos de la fiel servidora de Voldemort se desorbitaron, y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. De repente, empezó a reírse como una maníaca.

— ¡Esto es el colmo! Mi propia hermana me echa de su casa, y no por un motivo cualquiera, sino por culpa de Snape... ¡SNAPE! ¡Cuánto voy a descansar cuando te haya matado, maldito hijo de perra!— gritó a nadie, mirando al techo.

Después, volvió su rostro a Narcissa y la apuntó con el dedo.

—Ya sabes que no soporto la traición, y es lo que tú acabas de hacerme, Cissy.

Te arrepentirás de esto. ¡Juro que te arrepentirás!

Y sin añadir nada más, se marchó dando un portazo. Narcissa expulsó todo el aire que había contenido y se dejó caer sobre sus mullidas almohadas. Al fin se había librado de Bellatrix, aunque para ello su cuerpo tuviera que estar resintiéndose durante varios días más. «_Y no tardaré en hacer las paces con Lucius. Que nunca nos hemos querido no es nada nuevo, y creo que acabará por comprender que, independientemente de lo que yo sienta, la imagen pública lo es todo para mí, así que nuestro matrimonio continuará, como así se dijo en su momento, hasta que la muerte nos separe_».

* * *

Una figura encapuchada abandonó la Mansión Malfoy por uno de los laterales. Sus pisadas apenas resonaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Levitó por encima de uno de los muros y echó a andar a paso rápido. Llevaba una lechuza en el hombro y una carta en la mano.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia a la que la casa ya no se distinguía, se paró en seco. Volvió la vista atrás un momento, fulminando con su mirada la oscuridad que se extendía ante sus ojos. Miró al ave que se limpiaba las plumas sobre su hombro. Con un gesto de desagrado, le metió la carta en el pico sin demasiados miramientos, lo que le arrancó un ulular de protesta.

—Lleva esta carta a Draco Malfoy, del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería— dijo con voz aguda e infantil, lo que le confería cierto toque de locura.

La lechuza no tardó más de unos instantes en alzar el vuelo y perderse en la noche. La mujer se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se bajó la capucha, dejando que el fresco aire nocturno agitara sus rizados cabellos.

—Juro que os arrepentiréis todos— susurró a nadie, apretando las mandíbulas y chirriando los dientes.

Un segundo después, se había desaparecido.

* * *

Draco observó con gesto de fastidio los rostros ojerosos de la gente sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras se llevaba un vaso de zumo a los labios fruncidos en una mueca de asco. «_Esos estúpidos Gryffindor... Seguro que ni uno solo de esos mentecatos ha pegado ojo en toda la noche celebrando su "épica" victoria de ayer en el campo de quidditch. Seguro que Potter ha estado paseándose por ahí del brazo de su novia y con el perro faldero de Weasley pegado a sus talones pavoneándose de haber sido quien atrapó la snitch. Y todo porque ese imbécil de Zacharian estaba más entretenido dejando su melena al viento que prestando atención al partido. Hufflepuff... ¡la Casa de los idiotas de Hogwarts!_».

—Deja de mirar así a los de Gryffindor, o acabarás prendiendo fuego al Gran Comedor— le dijo Astoria a modo de saludo cuando llegó a su lado, justo después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

El joven Malfoy se relajó un poco. Por suerte, Astoria no había tardado mucho esa mañana.

—Es que no puedo soportar a ese grupo de majaderos vanagloriándose de lo buenos que son sólo porque ayer tuvieron _demasiada_ suerte.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Draco nunca cambiaría. Y no sabía por qué, pero a ella le gustaba así.

—Ya deberías saber que tú eres mejor que ellos en muchos aspectos. No te compares. Y olvídate de Potter. ¿A quién le importa?

Draco la miró con sarcasmo.

— ¿Que a quién le importa? Mmm, no sé, déjame que piense... — cogió bruscamente un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que había encima de la mesa y se lo puso a su novia delante de los ojos— Quizás... ¿A TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO MÁGICO?

Astoria retiró el periódico lo suficiente para no verlo todo borroso y pudo identificar que, efectivamente, había una foto de Harry en primera página, y un artículo en el que se contaba por centésimo séptima vez lo acaecido casi un año atrás.

—La prensa cada vez tiene menos que contar... Supongo que tendrían que elegir entre poner a un escreguto de cola explosiva o a él en la portada, y oye... Puede no caerte bien, pero tienes que admitir que el chico es bastante mono...

— ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Mi propia novia piensa que Harry Potter es "_mono"_?

Astoria rió ante el gesto molesto de su rubio compañero y lo besó otra vez.

—Pero tú lo eres mucho más.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?— preguntó él tras un momento de silencio.

—Ya sabes que lo creo, así que deja de amargarte por Potter y sus amigos.

Malfoy sonrió, y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

—Gracias.

En el momento en que volvía a centrar su vista en el Gran Comedor, pasaron dos cosas a la vez: El profesor Snape y Hermione Granger entraron el uno detrás del otro, como llevaba ocurriendo con bastante frecuencia desde hacía unas semanas, y una carta cayó sobre su copa, que, afortunadamente, ya estaba vacía.

—Y yo que pensaba que el día no podía ir peor— comentó Draco, siguiendo con la mirada a la joven castaña hasta que llego hasta su asiento junto a la chica Weasley en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cogió la carta chascando la lengua, pero demudó la expresión de su cara en cuanto descubrió a quién pertenecía la letra con que había sido escrito el destinatario.

—Draco, ¿estás bien?

El chico tragó saliva antes de volverse hacia su novia. Volvió a disfrazar sus rasgos de la frialdad que acostumbraba, aunque sin demasiado éxito al parecer.

—Sí, perfectamente.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, oye... Mmm, tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas a la sala común y... ¿Nos vemos en un rato?

Astoria lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada. Malfoy intentó una sonrisa inocente y la besó, metiéndose la carta en el bolsillo a la vez que se levantaba. Astoria lo vio desaparecer casi corriendo del Gran Comedor y se preguntó quién le habría escrito para que hubiera entrado en ese estado de nerviosismo y urgencia.

* * *

Malfoy echó a correr en cuanto salió del Gran Comedor, subiendo escaleras y perdiéndose en los largos tramos de pasillos. Se paró al llegar al tercer piso, donde no había nadie.

Sacó la carta semiarrugada del bolsillo y observó el destinatario escrito con una caligrafía rápida y retorcida. Le dio la vuelta y observó el sello lacrado. Conocía ese emblema... Era el mismo que aparecía en el anillo de...

Lo despegó y abrió el pergamino, tragando saliva.

* * *

**Hey, everybody!**

**La suicida de lisbeth os saluda! Nada, os pido perdón por la tardanza, que tiene justificación en que estoy en plena temporada de exámenes (y, cuando digo plena, quiero decir que en dos días tengo uno) y apenas he podido sacar tiempo para escribir.**

**Bueno, aquí llega la resolución del lapsus mental de Hermione&Severus. Espero que el asunto haya quedado lo suficientemente claro... Resumen: la responsable de todo era la cicatriz de la Felix Felicis. **  
**Y la buena noticia de todo esto es que tenemos la declaración oficial de Dumbledore de que no se va a meter más entre ellos (YUUUUJUUUU!). Así que a ver si informa de su decisión a McGonagall y Wellman y podemos estar en paz...**  
**La parte mala es que Zorratrix está enfadada... MUY enfadada, me atrevería a decir, y parece que su enfado va a traer algo más que consecuencias nefastas. Más en próximos capítulos.**

**En cuanto a la contestación de comentarios, ya sabéis cómo va la cosa. Pido perdón por adelantado por el retraso y espero resolver la situación en breve tiempo.**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por vuestra paciencia y vuestros ánimos.**

Respuesta a REVIEWS del Cap. 51:

**TerminalKid**: Hey! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! Mujer, ¿cómo no le iba a querer? Lo quiere con lo cura, pero tuvo un momento de dudas existenciales. Es humana, al fin y al cabo. Y, por cierto... ¿no me dijiste que habías hecho dibujos nuevos? Huelga decir que... ¡QUIERO VERLOS!

**sevillana**: Jeje, gracias. Sí, Albus se portó como un señor, y remató la faena en este capítulo. ¿Que qué tiene que ver que volviera a su aspecto cuando estuvo con Hermione por primera vez? Bueno, eso si tiene que ver algo... Surprise, surprise. Siento que la actualización se haya demorado así, pero una hace lo que puede...

**Araceli**: Ay, mujer, ¿qué dices? Jo, me siento culpable... Espero que este te haya hecho sentir cosas mejores, y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para este año. A ver si se cumplen para los exámenes! *risas* Ah! Y no dudes que para el cumple de Alan habrá capítulo también.

**IgnaHp**: Bueno, no han tardado mucho, ¿no? Si acaso, una servidora, que ha tardado más de la cuenta en subirlo...

**LauraSnape**: Aaaah, nooo, no quiero que me odies! Porfa, perdóname! Te entiendo perfectamente, la verdad. Como ya he dicho, yo también estoy en plena temporada de exámenes, y corro el riesgo de no aprobar. Que eso no paseeeee, please. No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar que también te gusta mi manera de escribir *ojillos tiernos*. Gracias!

**Lyra**: Ay, no, mujer, que luego el cuero cabelludo se resiente mucho... Jaja, no te preocupes: No voy a dejar el fic inacabado. Más que nada, porque yo odio encontrarme fics realmente buenos que lo están, y siento una ira inconmensurable recorrer mi cuerpo mientras pienso "¿POR QUÉEEEE?".  
No sabes el WOW tan enorme que se formó en mi boca cuando leí eso de que es el mejor fic que has leído, porque, aunque no menosprecie el tiempo invertido en esta historia, podría señalarte algunos muy mucho mejores. Me siento muy halagada, y más si quien me lo dice parece ser perito en la materia... Gracias, de verdad.

Un abrazo a todos

L&S


	53. Lo que esconde el azúcar

**_Cap. 53: Lo que esconde el azúcar_**

— ¡Buenos días, chicos!— saludó Hermione en cuanto llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Se sentó al lado de Ginny con una resplandeciente sonrisa, sintiendo cómo la capa de Severus le acariciaba la espalda durante un instante al pasar por detrás. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el profesor se dirigía a paso ligero hacia su sitio en la mesa del fondo y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

— ¿Todo bien, Herms?— preguntó su pelirroja amiga con gesto preocupado.

—Sí, sí, todo perfectamente, Ginny. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, ayer... Estabas bastante afectada por lo que te dijo McGonagall.

—Sí, y un rato después de que subieras a tu dormitorio, te vimos salir de la sala común— comentó Harry, con el mismo semblante que su novia—, y no parecía que estuvieras bien.

— ¡Ah, ya! Eso...

A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarles a sus amigos lo que realmente había ocurrido. El tema de la _Felix Felicis_ no dejaba de ser complicado.

—La verdad es que Se... Me escribió una nota diciéndome que quería hablar conmigo. Por eso salí casi corriendo de la sala común. Me aterraba la idea de que McGonagall hubiera hablado con él y...

Sabía que se le daba mal mentir, pero en esos momentos estaba rezando todo lo que sabía porque que sus amigos la creyeran. Al parecer, éstos estaban demasiado cansados por la fiesta de la noche anterior como para ponerle trabas a su excusa. Quizás Ginny la abordase más tarde para enterarse de la verdad.

—Pues menos mal, Herms— respondió Harry—. Nos dejaste muy preocupados.

—Lo siento, chicos. Ayer fue... un momento extraño. Os prometo no volver a preocuparos con mis cosas nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

Miró a Ron con una sonrisa, que le fue débilmente devuelta. Su amigo aún no había abierto la boca salvo para engullir alguna que otra cucharada de cereales.

* * *

Severus entró en su despacho a paso ligero y cerró la puerta con el talón. Desabrochó su capa a la vez que se aproximaba a su silla, y la colgó del respaldo. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento soltando un largo suspiro. Había desayunado apresuradamente para poder marcharse a su despacho y tener unos minutos para regodearse en los recuerdos de la intensa noche que había pasado con Hermione antes de ponerse a corregir ensayos de Pociones como un loco. Desde que estaba con la chica, se le acumulaba el trabajo con asombrosa facilidad.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Se vio a sí mismo acariciando, besando, lamiendo a una Hermione sudorosa, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Oh, sí, esa pequeña ninfa iba a ser su perdición...

Unos rápidos toques en la puerta lo despertaron sin miramientos de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos de mal humor y espetó un seco:

—Adelante.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver entrar a un muy nervioso Draco Malfoy, más pálido de lo que acostumbraba a ser.

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Profesor, ne... necesito permiso para marcharme a mi casa hoy— respondió el joven atropelladamente.

— ¿Con qué motivo?

—Eso no puedo decírselo.

—Pues me parece que si quieres irte, sí tendrás que hacerlo.

Malfoy apretó los dientes, girando los ojos hacia otro lado. Severus se puso en pie y se acercó lentamente al muchacho.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo... con tu tía Bellatrix?

Los ojos del chico se habían desorbitado cuando se volvió a mirar al profesor.

— ¿Usted lo... sabe?— preguntó con sorpresa y desconfianza.

—Tu madre me lo contó hace un tiempo.

—Mi madre... —repitió Draco con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

Severus lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a tu madre?

Como si despertara de un sueño, Malfoy soltó un respingo y tornó sus ojos grises a los del profesor.

—Está enferma. Tanto que no puede levantarse. Me lo han contado por carta.

— ¿Te lo... han contado?— preguntó el profesor, entrecerrando aún más los ojos y empleando el tono susurrante que paraba el corazón de la mayoría de sus alumnos—. ¿Quién exactamente?

El joven tardó unos segundos en hacer algún movimiento, pero después, mirando a un lado y a otro del despacho, sacó el sobre que había recibido hacía un rato en el Gran Comedor. Severus lo cogió con agilidad en cuanto se lo hubo tendido, y movió sus ojos de inmediato al sello lacrado que ya estaba despegado. Lo reconoció al instante, como le había ocurrido al chico. Extrajo la carta que había en su interior y la desplegó. Empezó a leer.

**_Mi querido sobrino Draco:_**

**_Sólo te escribo esta carta para despedirme. Me marcho lejos una buena temporada, y no creo que volvamos a vernos en mucho tiempo._**

**_Te suplicaría que me despidieras de tu madre y le agradecieras de mi parte todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Te preguntarás por qué no lo hago yo misma... Lo cierto es que hemos tenido un intercambio de opiniones tras el desencuentro con tu padre y no quería importunarla mientras permanezca en cama._**

**_Sin más, me despido también de ti._**

«_¡Maldita hija de puta!_», pensó Severus apretando los dientes. Estaba seguro de que no se trataba de una inocente carta de despedida. Pero, ¿por qué enviarle algo así a Draco en esos momentos? La releyó media docena de veces más, intentando encontrar el significado real de esas palabras, pero lo que más relevante resultó a su perspicaz examen fue que la parte de debajo de la hoja parecía haber sido arrancada. Quizás Bellatrix la hubiera enviado así, pero observando el intacto borde superior, eso resultaba poco creíble. «_¿Draco...?_». Pero no, el muchacho no sería capaz de ocultar parte del contenido de la carta... ¿no?

—Profesor— dijo el chico, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, como habrá podido leer, mi madre se encuentra convaleciente desde hace días... Le exijo que me deje ir a verla.

Los ojos de Severus volvieron a entrecerrarse y acercó su rostro al de Malfoy.

— ¿Me... exiges? ¿Usted me... exige algo, señor Malfoy?— susurró amenazadoramente.

El chico tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Lo... lo siento, profesor. Yo no... Estoy muy nervioso. Mi madre...

—Lo primero que haré será comprobar que lo que está escrito aquí es verídico. Una vez hecho eso, iré a hablar con el director. Espéreme en su sala común y, si todo sale bien, iré a buscarlo allí en media hora.

El muchacho asintió, tragando saliva.

—Vale, pues... Allí estaré, profesor— y extendió su mano para que le devolviera la carta.

—No, yo me quedaré con esto— respondió, guardándosela en el bolsillo.

La mano de Draco se cerró en el aire. La devolvió a su posición al lado del cuerpo, pero no soltó el puño. Severus señaló la puerta con una seca cabezada, y observó a Malfoy con gravedad hasta que hubo salido del despacho. Un momento después, corrió hasta su asiento y se puso su capa. ¡Al demonio las verificaciones! Necesitaba hablar con Albus Dumbledore en ese mismo instante.

Cuando supuso que Draco ya se habría alejado lo suficiente del despacho, salió de él y recorrió como una exhalación los pasillos que lo separaban de la escultura con forma de grifo. Los alumnos que se cruzaron con él sólo vieron una sombra negra volando por los suelos de piedra de Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco observó con aburrimiento el baile que las débiles llamas de la chimenea llevaban un buen rato ejecutando. No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que abandonó el despacho del jefe de su Casa, pero estaba seguro de que esa media hora que él había mencionado ya había transcurrido hacía bastantes minutos.

De repente, la puerta que daba paso a la sala común de Slytherin se abrió y el jefe de ésta entró en ella ataviado con su capa de viaje.

—Ya está todo arreglado. Nos vamos.

Draco se puso en pie de un salto en cuanto oyó estas palabras. Miró en silencio a su profesor durante unos instantes y después asintió.

Severus se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la salida. El joven Malfoy fue tras él.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llegar exactamente, profesor?— preguntó el chico una vez hubieron salido al pasillo.

—Utilizaremos la red flu desde mi despacho. Ya hemos enviado un aviso de nuestra llegada, y el profesor Dumbledore ha abierto una vía comunicativa entre mi chimenea y la de vuestro salón.

— ¿Ha hablado con mi madre?

—No. El director habló con uno de los elfos domésticos. Al parecer, es cierto que tu madre lleva varios días en cama.

Draco asintió con gesto de preocupación, y ninguno volvió a decir nada más hasta que no estuvieron en el despacho.

—Tú primero, Draco— dijo Severus cuando ambos se plantaron frente a la chimenea.

El chico hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y se metió en el agujero sin perder tiempo. Snape le ofreció una maceta con polvos flu, de los cuales Malfoy cogió un puñado.

—Una vez allí, esperarás sin moverte hasta que yo llegue. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

El profesor dio un paso hacia atrás y dejó la maceta encima de su escritorio. Draco tragó saliva antes de decir con voz clara:

—Al salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy.

Una llamarada de tono verdoso lo devoró en unos instantes y Malfoy desapareció. Severus no esperó más de un par de segundos para seguirlo. Cogió también un puñado de polvos flu de la maceta encima de su mesa y se metió en la chimenea.

—Al salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy— repitió, desapareciendo un momento después entre las mismas llamas verdes que se habían tragado a su alumno.

* * *

Salió de la enorme chimenea del salón de los Malfoy con el sabor de la ceniza en la boca. Odiaba la comunicación por vía flu, la odiaba con todo su ser. Con lo práctico que resultaba poder aparecerse donde a uno le diera la gana...

Localizó a Malfoy hijo a pocos pasos de donde él se encontraba, y rápidamente recuperó su pose rígida. Que tuviera que consentirle a Draco ciertas cosas por la _amistad_ que lo unía con su familia no era óbice para perder la autoridad delante de él.

Un segundo después de que pusiera un pie en el suelo de la habitación, un pequeño elfo doméstico se apareció ante él, haciendo una exagerada reverencia antes de decir nada.

—Llévanos a las habitaciones de la señora Malfoy, por favor.

En cuanto se percató de la mirada que acababa de echarle Draco y los ojos sorprendidos del elfo ante él, se dio cuenta de que debería haber obviado la parte de "_por favor_". «_¡Maldita sea, Granger! Tú y tu insufrible influencia vais a acabar con mi reputación de ex mortífago bastardo. Y lo que es peor... La gente se va a dar cuenta de que una transformación así no ha podido venir sola_».

— ¿A qué esperas?— espetó de malos modos, al ver que el elfo se había quedado paralizado.

—A nada, señor. Tully lo siente, señor. Es sólo que Tully no está acostumbrado a que...

—No me interesa... _Tully_. Limítate a obedecer.

La criatura dio un salto y echó a andar hacia la puerta con paso rápido. Severus lo siguió, con Malfoy tras sus pasos, y esperó haber remediado la metedura de pata anterior con sus dos últimas frases.

* * *

Narcissa cogió aire. No hacía mucho que se había despertado, pero había continuado con los ojos cerrados durante unos minutos más. Esa noche había soñado con Severus, cosa que llevaba pasando casi ininterrumpidamente desde que lo conoció. Pero, frente a las imágenes subidas de tono que acostumbraban a ocupar los demás sueños, éste había sido todo ternura. No pasaba gran cosa, a decir verdad: Severus llegaba, hablaban sobre algo que no podía recordar y la abrazaba. Y lo hacía con la totalidad de sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho con dulzura, apretándola contra sí como si no quisiese contemplar siquiera la posibilidad de soltarla. Un rayo de sol caprichoso había impactado directamente sobre sus ojos y la había despertado. El vacío que sintió en el estómago en ese momento sólo podía compararse con el que convirtió su cuerpo en un agujero negro cuando se enteró de lo que Severus sentía por la amiguita de Potter, por esa... Hermione Granger.

Unos toquecitos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y autorizó el paso. Seguramente sería Tully con el desayuno.

—Señora— la saludó el elfo doméstico en cuanto su menudo cuerpo apareció en el hueco de la puerta, haciendo una reverencia.

—Hoy no tengo ganas de desayunar, Tully, así que no subas nada.

—Tully no ha venido a traer el desayuno, ama. Tully ha venido a anunciar la llegada del amo Malfoy, el hijo del ama.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Narcissa asombrada, incorporándose un tanto sobre sus cojines—. ¿Draco...?

— ¡Aparta de en medio, bicho!— oyó la mujer que la voz de su hijo le decía a Tully, que se quitó de su camino tapándose la cabeza con los brazos.

Draco entró en la habitación como una exhalación, corriendo hacia la cama y abrazando a la mujer.

— ¿Cómo estás, madre?— le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla con su mano.

—Draco, hijo mío... — dijo ella, besándolo repetidamente en la cara—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me dijeron que llevabas en cama varios días... Pedí permiso, y aquí estoy.

— ¿Que te dijeron...? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

El chico se lo pensó antes de responder.

—La tía Bellatrix me escribió.

Los ojos de Narcissa se desorbitaron, a la vez que un miedo profundo empezó a subir por su pecho hasta su garganta.

— ¿La tía... Bellatrix... te... escribió?— repitió, haciendo exageradas pausas entre cada palabra.

—Sí. Por lo visto va a irse lejos de aquí y quería despedirse. Me pidió que la despidiera de ti también, porque tras vuestra discusión y la discusión con papá no creía que fuera lo más conveniente venir a molestarte.

Narcissa notaba que el terror seguía creciendo sin parar en su interior. Tragó saliva y forzó una sonrisa, comenzando a acariciar a su hijo compulsivamente.

—Y... ¿Te decía algo más? ¿Tienes aquí la carta, cariño?

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, Severus entró lentamente en la habitación con el manoseado papel en la mano.

—Sí, aquí está.

La señora Malfoy notó perfectamente la explosión en su pecho, y cómo su corazón empezaba a latir desaforadamente, golpeando sus costillas como si quisiese romperlas y salirse por ellas.

—Severus...— fue lo único capaz de susurrar.

Le fue imposible evitar que el rubor cubriera sus mejillas y rogó al cielo que pasase desapercibido para los dos hombres que la acompañaban en la habitación, especialmente para su hijo. Obligó a sus ojos a que dejaran de devorar cada centímetro del cuerpo del profesor y se aclaró la garganta, posando su mirada en su hijo.

—Draco, cariño, ¿te importaría dejarme a solas con Severus?

El joven asintió obediente y se levantó. Miró un momento a Snape, pero después abandonó la habitación. Severus lo vio irse y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore un rato antes.

«_—Esto es francamente raro, Severus— dijo el director, ojeando el pergamino desde todos los ángulos._

_— ¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta? De sobra sé que Bellatrix no hace ningún movimiento si no sabe de antemano que le va a reportar un beneficio. ¿Pero qué beneficio podría obtener mandándole esto a su sobrino?_

_—La verdad es que no lo sé, pero coincido contigo en que no puede ser tan sencillo como resulta a simple vista..._

_— ¿Se ha fijado en que la parte inferior parece...?_

_— ¿Arrancanda? Sí, claro que me he fijado._

_— ¿Debemos darle mayor importancia?_

_—Como acabo de decir, no creo que haya nada al azar, Severus._

_— ¿Piensa que Bellatrix la envió ya así?_

_—Sinceramente, veo más probable que fuera otra persona la que lo hiciera._

_—Sí, yo también pensé en Draco en cuanto me di cuenta. Pero, ¿por qué?_

_—Es muy sencillo: El chico no quería que nadie— y con ese nadie me estoy refiriendo a ti, Severus— leyera lo que fuera que aparecía ahí escrito._

_—Esto no me gusta, Dumbledore. Nada bueno podía aparecer escrito en ese cacho de papel si Draco ha querido ocultármelo._

_— ¿Notaste alguna actitud sospechosa cuando hablaste con él?_

_—Aparte del nerviosismo por lo que decía la carta sobre su madre, no. Nada._

_—Hmm..._

_Severus dio un paso hacia él, observándolo con verdadera inquietud._

_— ¿Cree que es una trampa? ¿Cree que Bellatrix estaba buscando con todo esto que yo lo acompañase a su casa? _

_—No podemos estar seguros de nada que haya pasado por la cabeza de alguien tan trastornado como Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus. _

_Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento._

_— ¿Quieres que envíe a alguien contigo?_

_—Será mejor que no. Prefiero que Draco no sepa que sospecho de él, o su actitud podría tornarse un tanto... difícil._

_—Como quieras. De todas formas, mandaré a uno de los elfos domésticos del castillo a avisar de vuestra llegada. Y estaré atento a cualquier señal por si... tuviera que intervenir._

_Snape asintió sin retirar los ojos de los azules del director, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse._

_— ¡Ah!, Severus... Intenta no quitarle el ojo de encima a Draco durante todo el tiempo que paséis en su casa. Sólo por si acaso_». El profesor salió de su trance al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Se giró lentamente hacia Narcissa y la observó con los brazos cruzados por delante de su cuerpo.

— ¿Podría ver esa carta, Severus?

Snape se la tendió en silencio, y pudo percibir perfectamente el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la mujer cuando se la quitó de la mano. La desdobló con dificultad, a la vez que apoyaba la espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama. Su cara fue mudando la expresión a cada palabra que leía. Cuando terminó, estaba completamente blanca. Miró a Snape con expresión asustada.

—Cuéntame qué pasó realmente con tu hermana, Narcissa. ¿A qué se debió esa _discusión_ a la que alude en la carta?

—Yo... Como ya te dije la última vez que nos vimos, estaba harta de ella y...

— ¿A qué se refería cuando escribió _desencuentro con Lucius_?

— ¡Ah, eso! Eso... No fue más que una disputa matrimonial— aunque controlaba el tono de voz a la perfección, Severus percibió que se había puesto nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué estás así? ¿_Qué_ te ha obligado a permanecer en la cama?

El labio de la mujer tembló ligeramente, pero no contestó. «_Lo sabe todo... Pero, ¿cómo es posible? ¡Qué tontería! Lo sabe porque es Severus, y nada más. Lo que a cualquiera le habría pasado desapercibido, a él no se le escapa de ninguna manera_». Se perdió en sus ojos negros durante unos interminables segundos y se dio cuenta de que a él no podía mentirle.

—Está bien, Severus...— suspiró con resignación—. La _discusión _con Lucius no fue tal. O, al menos, no se quedó ahí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Oh vamos! Me has entendido perfectamente— respondió Narcissa, girando la cara hacia un lado—. Sabes mejor que yo que el carácter de mi marido no es precisamente apacible. Se puso violento.

— ¿Te pegó?

— ¡Claro que no! Por favor, eso dejaría marcas en mi piel a la vista de todo el mundo. Ya conoces los "_otros métodos_" que tiene Lucius para castigar a un ser humano.

—La maldición _Cruciatus_— murmuró el profesor entre dientes, acercándose a la cama y sentándose al lado de la mujer.

—Así es.

Se quedaron callados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Severus unos segundos más tarde—. Como bien has dicho, conozco las reacciones violentas de tu marido, pero también sé que no usaría una Imperdonable contra alguien de su propia familia así por las buenas.

—Ya te he dicho que habíamos discutido...

—Ni siquiera por la más fuerte de las discusiones. Hay algo más, Narcissa, algo que no me estás contando. ¿Qué es? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí...

«_Sí, claro que lo sé, Severus... Eres el único en quien puedo confiar plenamente. Eres el único en quien confiaría ciegamente. El problema está en cómo decirte que mi marido me torturó por tu culpa, por saber que estoy enamorada de ti desde que nos conocimos hace veinte años_».

—Lo sé, Severus, y te lo agradezco, pero... No es fácil para mí hablar de ello.

Snape no dijo nada, sino que esperó con paciencia y cortesía a que la señora Malfoy siguiese hablando. Ésta continuó unos segundos después, tras coger una enorme bocanada de aire.

—La reacción de Lucius se debió a que se enteró de que he estado enamorada de otro hombre desde que nos casamos— cuando dijo esto, clavó sus ojos claros en los de Severus con la fuerza de un coloso.

El profesor tragó saliva. ¿Por qué acababa de sentir ese retortijón en el estómago, como si éste se hubiera dado la vuelta de golpe?

— ¿Qué?— fue lo único capaz de decir.

No se imaginaba que el asunto fuese por esos derroteros. Ahora se sentía terriblemente incómodo. No le gustaba que la gente hablase con él de sus sentimientos por otras personas. Le parecía que, escuchando, estaba invadiendo la intimidad del otro.

—Así es: Llevo veinte años amando a un hombre que no es mi marido.

—Pero, ¿con él...?— se detuvo al no saber cómo hacer la pregunta sin que pareciera que lo hacía por chismorrear.

— ¿Si he tenido algo con él? Oh, por supuesto que no. No habría soportado el escándalo. Y él no lo habría consentido.

La mirada de Severus se perdió en la habitación sin contestar nada, todavía con esa incómoda sensación en la nuca. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Sólo estaba escuchando las penas de amor de una buena amiga...

—Pero, a pesar de eso, a pesar de que él no lo supiese siquiera, yo...— se paró, mirando el perfil del profesor, que se había quedado pensativo, y sintió que el pecho le explotaría en mil pedazos si seguía callándose. Había llegado a su límite. Era hora de ser sincera de una vez por todas— Yo... te he seguido queriendo día tras día, año tras año, así hasta llegar a dolerme el corazón al saber que nunca serías para mí...

Severus recuperó su mirada perdida de algún punto entre la ventana y el rodapié frente a él y giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Narcissa.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

No podía ser cierto lo que había oído. Tenía que haber escuchado mal. Quizá Narcissa estuviera haciendo una representación de la declaración a ese amante onírico, y lo había tomado a él como ejemplo... Sí, tenía que tratarse de algo así.

—Lo que has oído, Severus. Tú eres el hombre que desató los celos de Lucius, el hombre... del que estoy enamorada.

Snape se levantó de la cama bruscamente y empezó a pasearse por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

—Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, Narcissa. Nosotros nunca... Yo nunca...

—Lo sé, Severus, lo sé, y jamás me oirás decir lo contrario.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es posible?

—Simplemente ES, Severus. No intentes buscarle ningún sentido, porque es lo mismo que llevo haciendo yo desde hace veinte años. Y todavía no he encontrado una respuesta. Creo que acabaré por asumir que el amor escapa por completo a las barreras que la razón intenta imponerle, y que precisamente por eso te quiero.

—Pero...

— ¡Oh, por favor, deja de rezongar! No te he pedido que nos fuguemos juntos. Solamente te he contado algo que, creo, debías saber. Algo que ya no podía callar por más tiempo.

Severus, rígido como un palo a varios pasos de la cama, miró la mano que Narcissa le tendía. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba completamente en shock.

—Acércate, por favor.

Como movido por un mecanismo interno, el hombre solventó la distancia que lo separaba de la mujer yacente y cogió su mano, volviendo a sentarse.

—Severus, siempre has sido amigo mío, el único amigo verdadero que he tenido desde que abandoné Hogwarts, y no quiero que eso cambie porque ahora sepas la naturaleza de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Siempre he sabido separar muy bien las cosas, y si nuestra relación continúa como hasta ahora, te darás cuenta de que no hay nada que impida nuestra amistad.

Severus la observó con intensidad durante unos instantes, y la señora Malfoy pensó que no sería capaz de continuar su discurso si él seguía mirándola de esa manera.

—Quiero que sepas que te agradezco muchísimo que te hayas mantenido a mi lado durante estos años, y que no le hayas quitado a Draco un ojo de encima, porque estoy segura de que con eso nos has salvado en multitud de ocasiones.

—Prometí que protegería a tu hijo... No hice más que cumplir mi palabra.

—Aun así, gracias.

El silencio los mantuvo en sus propios pensamientos durante varios minutos.

—Todavía hay algo que no entiendo...— dijo Severus, volviendo a mirar a Narcissa a los ojos—. ¿Qué pinta Bellatrix en todo esto?

—Podríamos decir que fue la responsable de que Lucius se enterase de todo. Ella siempre ha sabido lo que siento por ti, aunque yo nunca se lo haya dicho, y desde que llegó aquí tras vuestro enfrentamiento, no hizo otra cosa que mortificarme con el asunto. Y metió a esa chica, Hermione Granger, en el asunto.

En ese momento, la mano de Severus que tenía agarrada la suya empezó a apretarla con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Qué?

—Fue ella la que me dijo que... estabais juntos.

—Por eso quisiste que hablásemos esa noche...— no había sido una pregunta.

—Efectivamente. Quería oír de tu propia boca la confirmación de mis peores temores: amabas a otra mujer que no era yo. Y Bellatrix intentó utilizar el despecho que me provocaba el saberte enamorado de esa chiquilla para ponerme de su lado y ayudarla a destruirte.

Severus apretó las mandíbulas inconscientemente y el brillo de la furia refulgió en sus ojos.

— ¿Habrías sido capaz...?

—Por supuesto que no, Severus. ¿Es que no escuchas nada de lo que digo? Mi hermana está loca, y quiere que los demás seamos partícipes de su locura. Pero a mí no iba a utilizarme contra ti. Jamás lo hubiese permitido.

El semblante del profesor se relajó un tanto.

—Pero una cosa sí te digo: Cuida bien de esa chica. Protégela con todos los medios que tengas, porque Bellatrix irá a por ella primero para hacerte el mayor daño posible. Ya sabes que mi hermana no se anda con tonterías.

—Te aseguro, Narcissa, que si tu hermana se acerca a menos de una milla de Hermione, no me tentaré el corazón a la hora de acabar con ella con mis propias manos si es necesario.

—Eso es lo que quería oír.

Snape asintió, esbozando por fin un amago de sonrisa.

—Gracias por advertirme.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Severus se hizo más real que un mero esbozo. El hombre se levantó, soltándole la mano sin dejar de mirarla.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya y te deje descansar— dijo con cierta brusquedad, pues la sensación de incomodidad continuaba—. Suficiente habrás tenido ya con tu hermana durante estas semanas...

—Gracias— respondió ella, devolviendo la mano que él había soltado a su posición original—. ¡Severus!— lo llamó antes de que éste alcanzase la puerta.

El hombre se dio la vuelta lentamente y la observó.

— ¿Podría pedirte una última cosa?

Severus no dijo nada, pero una leve cabezada animó a Narcissa a concluir:

— ¿Podría darte un abrazo?

Ambas cejas de Severus se alzaron a la par. No se esperaba que fuera precisamente eso lo que Narcissa quisiera a pedirle.

—Nunca... me atrevería a pedírtelo, Severus, pero ahora realmente lo necesito.

—Yo...

—Pero sólo si te sientes lo suficientemente cómodo para hacerlo. No quiero que...

—Sí— la cortó él—. A decir verdad, no tendría por qué negarme.

«_Sí, sí tendría por qué, pero no soy tan cabrón como para negarte esto sabiendo que si estás así, es, aun indirectamente, por culpa mía_». Con paso lento, volvió al lugar donde había estado sentado y apoyó una rodilla. Extendió sus brazos hacia la mujer convaleciente y la rodeó con suavidad. Notó los brazos de ella rodear su cuerpo también, y sus manos aferrarse a su espalda como si tuviera miedo de caer si no lo hacía. Severus sintió que lo pegaba a sí con fuerza, como sólo Hermione había hecho antes. «_Parece que los sueños, al fin y al cabo, no distan tanto de la realidad... Gracias, Severus_».

Un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta hizo que se separasen con brusquedad.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

* * *

Draco entró en el tercer salón de té que tenían en casa y cerró la puerta tras él. Qué oportuna había sido su madre al pedirle que abandonara la habitación para poder hablar con Snape. Ni siquiera había tenido que inventarse una excusa.

Recorrió con los ojos la habitación, identificando cada elemento y buscando uno en particular. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un cacho de papel arrugado. Lo desdobló y volvió a leerlo por vigésimo quinta vez.

**_P.S: Tengo en mi poder una información que quizás te interese sobre el gran jefe de tu Casa, Severus Snape, y la amiguita de Harry Potter, esa Sangre Sucia Granger. Si quieres hacerte con ella, lo dejo todo escrito en otra carta, que quedará escondida en el tercer salón de té de la casa de tus padres, dentro de la azucarera de ese juego de té que tienen como adorno en la habitación y que nunca toca nadie. Busca bien. Espero que lo que hay ahí escrito te sea tan útil y revelador como lo fue para mí._**

**_Con amor, de tu tía_**

**_B. L.B._**

Draco tragó saliva, devolviendo la nota a su bolsillo. Acababa de localizar el conjunto de té al que se refería su tía en la posdata. Se acercó a él muy despacio, mirando varias veces hacia atrás para comprobar si había alguien a su espalda espiándolo. Por fin alcanzó la mesa, y su corazón se desbocó al levantar la tapa del azucarero y encontrar dentro... sólo azúcar.

— ¿Pero qué...?

Releyó una vez más la nota de Bellatrix, preguntándose si habría entendido algo mal y había ido al sitio equivocado, pero no era así. Quizás su tía se hubiera confundido al hablar de la sala, o no lo había dejado en un azucarero o... Entonces, una frase llamó su atención.

**_Busca bien._**

— ¿Que busque bien? ¡Ya he buscado bien! Sólo hay azúcar, sólo...

La frase murió en sus labios porque, al mover un tanto el recipiente, parte del azúcar que había dentro se había desplazado hacia un lado y había dejado a la vista la esquina de un papel. «_Muy lista, tía Bella_», pensó el chico con una sonrisa, extrayendo con cuidado la hoja de entre el montón de azúcar. La desdobló con dedos temblorosos y la sacudió un par de veces antes de leerla. Con el sabor de la anticipación en su boca, estiró bien la hoja y posó su mirada en las primeras líneas.

**_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que has llegado hasta aquí y, por lo tanto, tengo que decir que me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Estás demostrando ser un digno hijo de nuestra familia. Pero también sé que si estás leyendo esto es por una razón muy específica, así que no me entretendré más con tonterías. _**

**_Primero debo preguntarte si no te has percatado de ciertos cambios en la actitud de Severus Snape con algún que otro miembro de la casa Gryffindor de un tiempo a esta parte. Y con "algún que otro miembro de Gryffindor", estoy hablando, como ya te adelanté, de Sangre Sucia Granger, la amiguísima de Potter. _**

**_Pues yo te diré por qué... Porque el bueno de tu profesor lleva tirándose a esa puerca inmunda desde hace varios meses, allí en el colegio, a la vista de todos y con la connivencia del excelentísimo señor Albus Dumbledore._**

**_Te cuento esto para que te des cuenta de que la moral no existe, ni la verdad, ni la justicia. Todo el mundo tiene algo que esconder, Draco, incluido tu profesor y ese viejo tras el cual se esconde siempre que puede. _**

**_Ahora es tuya esta información, y te doy mi permiso para que la utilices como te venga en gana. Aunque no estaría de más que todos en ese colegio al que te mandan tus padres supieran qué clase de profesores acogen en sus aulas._**

**_Recibe un beso de tu tía_**

**_B.L.B._**

Draco paró de leer y se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento desde el principio de la carta. Tuvo que releerla varias veces para empezar a procesar lo que estaba escrito en ella. «_Pero esto... Esto no es posible. ¿Cómo va a estar Snape beneficiándose a Hermione Granger? Eso es casi como decir que Goyle y yo vamos a casarnos el próximo año..._». Entonces tuvo un flashazo de esa mañana en el Gran Comedor, cuando los había visto entrar uno detrás del otro y había pensado que llevaba ocurriendo lo mismo en bastantes ocasiones desde hacía un tiempo. Pensó en lo que le había contado Astoria acerca de la _reunión_ que estaba teniendo el profesor con Weasley cuando ella había ido a hablar con él... «_Eso le daría sentido, claro. Discutió con Weasley por Granger. Pero sigue siendo... raro. Hasta donde yo sé, Granger está pillada por Stapleton, y no..._». Los ojos se le desorbitaron ante el siguiente pensamiento que tuvo. «_No, no, eso ya es volver surrealista lo que ya lo es de por sí... Dejemos lo imposible a un lado. Tiene que haber otro motivo_». Pensó en las clases, intentando recordar algo que le hubiera llamado la atención: una actitud extraña, algún cruce de miradas... Pero no encontró nada significativo. «_Snape sigue humillando a Granger siempre que puede, burlándose de ella y sus amigos a cada momento, rebajando puntos de su Casa como si no hiciera otra cosa en todo el día... No haría eso si estuvieran juntos, ¿no? Aunque, por guardar las apariencias, la gente es capaz de cualquier cosa..._». Se sentía mareado. Demasiada información para un mismo día. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y dejó el servicio de té tal y como estaba cuando entró en la habitación. Se alejó de la mesa caminando de espaldas hasta que se topó con la puerta. «_No sé si será verdad lo que ha dejado escrito mi tía... Por ahora, y antes de concluir nada, me dedicaré a observar. No puede ser tan difícil percatarse de ciertas cosas que, seguro, tendrán Snape y Granger entre ellos si realmente están juntos. Veremos en qué acaba todo esto..._».

* * *

Severus se fue incorporando lentamente, llevándose una mano al bolsillo donde descansaba su varita con todo el disimulo que fue capaz. Lucius Malfoy permanecía apoyado sobre una de las jambas, balanceando su propia varita entre los dedos con una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Es que no te quedó suficientemente claro la última vez, Cissy?— preguntó con voz falsamente dulce—. No, la carne es débil, ¿verdad?

Narcissa se había encogido contra los cojines del respaldo, y permanecía con los ojos fijos en las manos de su marido.

—Creo que vamos a tener que repetir el correctivo para que se te grabe más a fondo la información, ¿no te parece?

Un brillo maligno atravesó su mirada y levantó la varita para atacar, y fue entonces cuando Severus sacó la suya y le apuntó con ella.

—Vaya, Severus, me preguntaba si intervendrías para evitar el vapuleo de tu... querida.

—Yo no tengo querida, Lucius. No todos somos como tú.

El semblante del señor Malfoy se oscureció notablemente, aunque se esforzó por conservar esa sonrisa de comadreja en los labios.

—Ya, claro... Tirarse a las mujeres de los demás ahora se considera una obra de caridad, ¿no?

—Creo que te equivocas. Aunque no dudo que, en tu caso, sí se consideraría una obra de caridad, yo no me tiro a la mujer de nadie. Narcissa y yo sólo charlábamos.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta... Y era una conversación muy intensa, según he podido observar.

—No has podido observar nada porque has llegado en el momento en que nos despedíamos.

—Oh, sí, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido? La despedida... Después del intenso encuentro, nada mejor que un tierno abrazo para estrechar los lazos establecidos.

—Lucius— intervino Narcissa—, basta ya. Te estás poniendo en evidencia.

—No, eso ya lo has hecho tú bastante bien, esposa mía— respondió él bruscamente, mirando con rabia a la señora Malfoy, que continuaba encogida entre las sábanas—. Ya me has dejado bastante en evidencia delante de este abyecto pseudointento de mago, miserable desde el día en que nació, y que lo será hasta el día de su muerte.

El único movimiento que denotó que Severus lo había escuchado había sido el modo en que sus dedos habían apretado su varita, casi hasta el punto de romperla en dos mitades. Lucius se giró hacia él entonces.

— ¿Qué pasa, Severus, que tienes que refugiar tu amargura y dolor por la muerte hace veinte años de esa sangre sucia esposa de James Potter de la que estabas enamorado en la cama de los demás?

Las pupilas de Snape se dilataron, al igual que las aletas de su prominente nariz, y de la punta de su varita empezaron a saltar chispas rojas.

—Severus...— le susurró Narcissa, intentando con su súplica muda que no escuchase a su marido, que hiciese caso omiso de sus palabras.

—Por fin puedo decirte a la cara lo que pienso de ti, Snape... Siempre intentando ser más de lo que eras, y tropezando con alguien que te ha echado para atrás porque era infinitamente mejor que tú... ¿No estás ya cansado de que el mundo quede siempre por encima de ti? ¿No debería uno replantearse su vida si ha llegado al punto en el que estás tú?

—No lo sé, Malfoy... Dímelo tú— contestó Severus entre dientes, tratando de contener su rabia por todos los medios.

—Sí, definitivamente. Míralo por el lado positivo: quizás tengas alguna posibilidad de reencontrarte con tu querida Lily y vivir feliz con ella por toda la eternidad. Aunque, si ya te rechazó una vez, nadie te dice que no pueda volver a hacerlo... — se quedó en silencio, como reflexionando sobre algo, mientras la ira de Severus se hacía cada vez más incontenible—. Esas putas sangre-sucia... Todas son iguales, amigo. Van por ahí calentando la bragueta de quien tienen más cerca, para luego hacerse las estrechas. Por lo que me ha contado Draco, la amiga de Potter es igual...

Al escuchar eso, Severus se desubicó por un momento. ¿Acababa Lucius Malfoy... de referirse a Hermione? ¿A _su_ Hermione?

—Lucius, déjalo ya— le suplicó Narcissa, viendo que Snape estaba a punto de perder el control.

—Infinidad de veces le he dicho a mi hijo— siguió el señor Malfoy sin hacer caso de las palabras de su mujer— que pusiera a esa perra marisabidilla en su lugar, pero claro... Draco todavía es joven y no sabe lo que se hace. Si me dejasen a mí solo en una habitación con ella...

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase. La varita de Severus incrustada en su garganta lo había hecho enmudecer. El profesor había saltado por encima de la cama y se había abalanzado sobre él como una bestia furiosa. Lo observaba con su ira más visceral, aquélla que provenía directamente de las tripas y que salía ardiente a través de sus ojos. Lucius le mantuvo la mirada a su ex compañero de filas. «_Atrévete a terminar la frase_», parecían decir sus pupilas.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Severus? ¿Ahora te has vuelto un defensor de esa porquería? ¿Te lo recompensan bien las fulanitas como Granger?

Una gran mancha roja nubló la racionalidad de Severus, y se dio cuenta en ese momento de que iba a matar a Lucius Malfoy. Tenía las palabras de la maldición imperdonable en la punta de la lengua, podía saborearlas... ¡Y, por Merlín, qué bien sabían! Ese canalla iba a pagar por haber dicho esas cosas de Lily y de Hermione... Pero entonces una luz blanca empezó a diluir la violencia del rojo, y una voz llegó hasta él en un susurro. No entendía lo que decía, pero conseguía calmar su furor como si se tratase de la persona que daba cuerda a sus emociones. Poco a poco, el susurro se fue haciendo más claro, y Snape se percató de que no dejaba de repetir una misma frase: «_Severus, no lo hagas_». El profesor no tardó en reconocer esa voz. «_¿Tan bien me conoces, cabeza mía, que eres capaz de recurrir a la voz de la única persona capaz de detenerme en un momento así? Hermione..._». Cerró los ojos durante un instante y respiró hondo. Sí, era cierto: No merecía la pena volver a mancharse las manos con una basura como Lucius. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y pegó su nariz a la del marido de Narcissa, que observaba boquiabierta la escena, a medio camino entre intervenir o no.

—La única porquería que hay aquí, Malfoy— susurró el hombre con voz tan sedosa como aterradora—, eres tú. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que la gente como tú tendría que besar el suelo por donde pisan personas como Lily Evans o Hermione Granger. Es más— añadió un instante después, clavando aún más su varita en el cuello de Lucius—, deberías lavarte la boca con jabón antes de atreverte a pronunciar sus nombres.

Y dicho esto, Malfoy padre empezó a ponerse morado y a boquear como un pez. Severus sonrió satisfecho cuando de su boca comenzaron a salir unas enormes burbujas transparentes. «_Gracias por el hechizo, Potter_».

La varita de Lucius se golpeó contra el suelo, a la vez que éste se llevaba las manos a la garganta y caía de rodillas. Severus lo observó con desprecio durante un par de segundos más, para a continuación decir:

—Espero que te haya quedado claro el asunto, Malfoy: No me busques, o me encontrarás, y la próxima vez no seré tan benévolo. Olvida tus estúpidos celos, porque no tendrían ningún sentido ni aunque valorases a tu mujer como se merece. Entre nosotros no hay nada más que amistad. Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá— en ese momento, clavó sus pupilas con intensidad en las de Narcissa.

Redujo la potencia del hechizo, lo que hizo que el hombre tirado en el suelo dejase de escupir pompas de jabón, y se acercó a la señora Malfoy.

—Espero que te recuperes pronto, Narcissa. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes cómo ponerte en contacto conmigo.

—Gracias por haber venido, Severus.

El profesor hizo una leve reverencia y, tras echar un último vistazo a Lucius, abandonó la habitación. El matrimonio intercambió una mirada, a la vez que el señor Malfoy escupía los últimos restos de jabón sobre la moqueta.

— ¿Ya estás satisfecho?— le preguntó ella con todo glacial, mucho menos atemorizada al verlo reducido a nada por Snape—. No sólo te has puesto en ridículo a ti mismo, sino también a tu hijo y a mí.

— ¡Cállate, estúpida!— exclamó de malos modos su marido, poniéndose en pie con su varita en la mano y colocándose las ropas.

Miró hacia la puerta con la barbilla levantada.

—Ojalá tu hermana y él se encuentren pronto... Para así no volver a saber nada de tu _amiguito_ nunca más.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ganaría Bellatrix?

—No lo sé, pero así lo espero— siguió observando la puerta como si Severus estuviese apoyado en ella—. Así lo espero.

* * *

Hermione subió las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras con gesto pensativo. Había ido a avisar a Severus de que no acudiría a la cita que había programado para antes de comer, porque iba a ayudar a sus amigos con las asignaturas que peor llevaban para los ÉXTASIS. Pero cuando había llegado a su despacho, nadie había respondido a su llamada. «_Qué raro... Severus no suele marcharse sin avisar. ¿Habrá pasado algo?_».

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio que otra persona se cruzaba en su camino y se ambas se chocaron.

—Uff, perdóname. Iba distraída y...

—No pasa nada. Yo tampoco te he vis...— contestó la otra chica, que se quedó callada al ver quién se había cruzado en su camino.

—Astoria Greengrass.

—Hermione Granger.

Ambas alumnas se evaluaron con mirada escrutadora, sin decir nada más.

— ¿Buscabas a alguien en las mazmorras?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— respondió Hermione con sequedad, imitando con bastante acierto al jefe de Slytherin.

Y se dispuso a seguir su camino, echándose orgullosamente con una mano el pelo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, la voz de Astoria la detuvo de nuevo.

— Oye, ¿has sabido algo de Stefan desde estas Navidades?

Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente, con gesto de indiferencia.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque ya le he escrito varias cartas a las que no he recibido contestación. Quería saber si tú habías corrido la misma suerte.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no. Como bien sabrás, Stapleton y yo no acabamos muy bien— dijo con tono cortante—, así que no me he molestado en escribirle.

—Ya...— la joven Slytherin parecía decepcionada— Bueno, gracias por la información.

Y siguió su camino con la cabeza gacha. Hermione la observó con los ojos entrecerrados. «_¿Y tiene la desfachatez de preguntarme a MÍ si he sabido algo de Stapleton? Por su culpa, estuve a punto de cortar con Severus irreversiblemente. No pensará que vaya a poner buena cara cuando se acerque a hablar conmigo_». La vio desaparecer por una esquina y suspiró. «_Y hablando de Severus... ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?_».

* * *

Severus se cruzó con Draco de camino al salón donde estaba la chimenea por la que volverían a Hogwarts. Se fijó en que el chico parecía más nervioso de lo que estaba cuando abandonó la habitación de su madre, y eso reavivó la fuerza de sus sospechas adormecidas después de la conversación con Narcissa. De que el muchacho escondía algo, no cabía ninguna duda, pero en esos momentos Severus no estaba en la mejor de las circunstancias para averiguarlo.

— ¿Ya ha acabado de hablar con mi madre, profesor? ¿Puedo ir a despedirme de ella?

—Tenemos bastante prisa, Draco. Ya he perdido la mañana entera acompañándote hasta aquí, así que no me hagas retrasarme más. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Como qué? ¿Alguna reunión con alguien?— se le escapó al chico, que enseguida apretó los labios como si éstos hubiesen actuado por propia voluntad.

Severus entrecerró los ojos sin decir nada.

—Lo... Lo siento, profesor. Sólo tardaré un par de minutos, se lo juro. Por favor...

—Te espero en el salón— respondió Severus, sin ánimo de discutir con nadie más—. Y espero que llegues antes de que terminen esos dos minutos que has mencionado hace un momento.

El joven asintió y se marchó casi corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre. Severus pensó que había sido lo mejor. En dos minutos no le daría tiempo a hacer nada que no hubiera hecho ya, y haber cedido a su petición le aseguraba un buen talante para cuando tuviera que abordar el tema "_fragmento arrancado de la carta de la loca de su tía_".

Entró en el salón con paso firme y se paró delante de la chimenea. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y suspiró. No podía creerse la mañanita que estaba teniendo... Después de casi haber enloquecido el día anterior a causa de la cicatriz de la Felix Felicis, y haber pasado una noche maravillosa con Hermione... ¡ZAS! «_No sé de qué te extrañas, Snivellus... ¿Desde cuándo te dura a ti la buena suerte? Una vida sin preocupaciones parece no tener emoción ninguna_».

Draco entró en ese momento y se quedó observando a su profesor. ¿De verdad podía ese hombre tener una relación _de esa clase_ con Hermione Granger? A simple vista, parecía imposible que tuviera una relación así con nadie, pero... «_Cuando el río suena, es porque agua lleva_», pensó el chico sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Ya estoy listo, profesor— comentó unos segundos después, sacando a Severus de su ensimismamiento.

—Vayámonos entonces.

El joven asintió, metiéndose en la chimenea antes que Snape por mandato de éste. Echó los polvos flu y desapareció. Severus esperó unos instantes antes de hacer lo mismo.

—Despacho de Severus Snape. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería— dijo con voz clara una vez dentro de la chimenea.

* * *

**Jelou everybody!**

**Como siempre, os presento las excusas de rigor y os pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Como recompensa os ofrezco un capítulo cuatro páginas más largo de lo habitual (y espero que no más pesado/plasta/nauseabundo) dos días después del cumpleaños de EL hombre, es decir, Alan Rickman.**

**A partir de este capítulo, en el que, como habréis podido observar, no hay ni una sola escena Sev-Mione, podemos decir que empieza la acción. Bellatrix ha encendido la mecha que nos llevará a través de los capítulos que quedan hasta el final. No creo que quede mucho, así que tened paciencia.**

**Como de costumbre, os convido a todos a que me pongáis vuestra opinión en un comentario. Os aseguro que siempre animan a continuar.**

**Gracias por seguir ahí.**

**¡Un abrazo a todo el mundo!**

**L&S**

RESPUESTA A REVIEWS CAP. 52

**sevillana**: Hahaha, lo siento mucho por la tardanza. Supongo que no debo recordaros que una tiene vida (aunque no lo parezca *risas*). Menuda sorpresa lo que ha escrito Bellatrix, ¿verdad? Aunque, conociéndola, no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización.

**Lyra**: Jeje, ¿has visto? Si todo tiene solución en este mundo mágico... Jajaja, ¿te fijaste en el awkward a Dumbledore? Pobre viejo... Aunque mira: Le dejaron presenciar la "Unión de Suertes". Yo también quieroooooo. Espero que te haya gustado cómo sigue la historia.

**villanitaBlack**: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida a "Reflejos"! Bien, aunque tu review aparece en el capítulo 16, supongo/espero que no te habrás quedado ahí, y deseo que el resto de fic te haya gustado. Jaja, me hizo mucha gracia leer que te daba miedo sufrir si pasabas del cap. 16... Las que hay por aquí te podrían haber dado detalles de lo MUCHO que yo acostumbro a hacer sufrir a los personajes... *risa malvada*

**Villanita**: No sé si eres la misma que la chica anterior, pero por si acaso pongo respuestas separadas. Quería decirte que diciéndome que te empezó a gustar Severus a partir de leer esta historia me has hecho el mayor cumplido que podría desear. Muchas gracias por ello. Y no me hagas voodoo, mujer... ¿Quién va a acabar el fic si no?


	54. Poción Antimelopeica

**_Cap. 54: Poción Antimelopeica_**

Severus se dejó caer con pesadez sobre su sillón. Draco acababa de cerrar la puerta tras de sí al salir del despacho, y por fin estaba solo. Se sentía agotado. ¿De verdad había pasado esa noche maravillosa con Hermione apenas unas horas antes? Tenía la sensación de que hacía siglos que no veía a la muchacha.

—Hay días en los que sería mejor no levantarse de la cama.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a su conversación con Narcissa. Se sentía estúpido por no poder centrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba, que eran los minutos en los que Draco había estado solo en su casa, pero le resultaba del todo imposible. Que se estaba volviendo un sentimental y un blando desde que había empezado a enamorarse de Hermione, no se le escapaba del entendimiento, pero tampoco se veía capaz de regresar a su insensibilidad anterior. Las pasiones dominaban su vida en esos momentos, y él ya estaba cansado de luchar contra ellas.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

* * *

—Hermione… ¡Eh, Herms! ¡Despierta!

La joven Gryffindor movió la cabeza a los lados para regresar al árbol bajo cuya sombra se habían sentando ella y sus amigos a hacer sus deberes.

— ¿Hmm?

—Que te has quedado en Babia— le dijo Ron con una sonrisa, haciéndole una caricia en la nariz con la pluma que tenía en la mano.

Hermione sonrió, estirándose.

—Sí, es que… Esta noche no he dormido muy bien.

Se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho. Sus amigos sabían que había pasado la noche con Snape, como así demostró la mirada que los tres intercambiaron en ese momento, por lo que su comentario había resultado de lo más desafortunado. Por suerte, Ron le sonrió de nuevo y la incomodidad se redujo notablemente.

—Fui a avisar a Severus de que iba a pasar la mañana con vosotros, y no sólo no lo encontré, sino que también me crucé con Astoria Greengrass en el pasillo de las mazmorras.

— ¿Con Greengrass?— preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.

—Sí, y la verdad es que me sentí bastante mal. Me preguntó por Stapleton y tuve que hacerme la tonta.

— ¿Tuviste que mentirle y no se dio cuenta? Joder, Herms, vas progresando— comentó Ron para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—O sea, que Snape... no le ha dicho a Astoria que no había ningún Stapleton— comentó Ginny, en actitud pensativa.

—No, no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Quizás sólo a Luna.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque una de las mañanas en el Gran Comedor estuvimos hablando de él como si nada...— hizo una breve pausa, y su entrecejo se frunció en un gesto de preocupación—. ¿Creéis que Astoria me preguntó por algo en especial?

— ¿Por algo aparte de que tú fueras la indicada para saber de Stapleton por el simple hecho de que estuvisteis juntos el año pasado? La verdad, no lo creo.

—Yo tampoco— dijo Harry, dándole la razón a su novia—. Aunque Astoria Greengrass sea una Slytherin, no me parece como el resto de víboras con las que comparte Casa.

—Sí, Herms. Si Stapleton y ella eran amigos, es normal que acuda a ti para ver si sabes algo de él, en vista de su poco éxito a la hora de conseguir noticias.

—No le des más vueltas— intentó consolarla Ron—. Seguro que no tiene mayor importancia. Y despéjate, que te necesito lúcida para que me ayudes con este trabajo de Transformaciones. No sé qué le pasa últimamente a McGonagall, pero manda unos deberes de echarse a temblar.

Hermione trató de sonreír con inocencia, pues se podía hacer una ligera idea de lo que le ocurría a McGonagall para estar más severa que de costumbre. Y el nombre y apellidos de esa causa le resultaban bastante familiares...

* * *

Astoria Greengrass entró en su sala común a dejar la mochila antes de irse a comer. Con el día tan bueno que había amanecido, y en vista de la repentina ausencia de su novio, le había apetecido salir a acabar sus tareas fuera.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse a un muy pensativo Draco jugueteando con un pedazo de papel embutido en uno de los sillones. El chico no parecía haberse percatado de que había entrado alguien en la habitación.

— ¿Draco?

El joven Malfoy dio un respingo, dejando caer inconscientemente sobre sus piernas el trozo de papel, y se incorporó de golpe.

— ¡Astoria! Me has dado un susto de muerte.

— ¿Dónde has estado? Estuve buscándote después de desayunar— dijo la joven, ignorando el sobresalto inicial de su novio.

—Ya, bueno... He estado en mi casa. Mi madre no se encontraba bien.

— ¿Está enferma?

—Eso parece. Cuando llegué, estaba metida en la cama, aunque no me dijo exactamente qué le pasaba. Supongo que será lo de siempre... Nervios. Vive sometida a demasiada presión.

— ¿Y qué tal está?

—A simple vista, no parecía estar sufriendo demasiado...

— ¿Y entonces por qué estás tan preocupado? No, no hace falta que intentes desmentirlo— hizo un ademán con la mano para frenar las excusas del muchacho—, porque puedo leerlo perfectamente en tus ojos. A ti hay algo que te preocupa, y mucho.

Draco se mordió el labio con fuerza, debatiéndose interiormente sobre si debía compartir con su novia lo que su tía Bellatrix le había dejado escrito dentro del azúcar.

— ¿Tiene que ver con esa carta que has recibido esta mañana?

Ahí estaba: la perspicacia de Astoria dispuesta a atacar en cuanto veía la oportunidad. Pero, aunque la intuición de la joven la estaba llevando por el camino correcto, Draco se dijo que no podía compartir eso con ella. Aunque él lo había hecho, no quería que Astoria se viera mezclada con nada que tuviera que ver con su tía.

—En esa carta sólo me informaban de la enfermedad de mi madre.

— ¿Quién te informaba?

— ¿Y eso qué importa?

—Muy bien, Draco— espetó Astoria, molesta—, no me lo cuentes si no quieres. Lo averiguaré tarde o temprano.

—Pues que tengas suerte— contestó Malfoy, huraño.

Astoria se echó el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto de desdén mientras sus ojos refulgían de indignación y, tomando su mochila de malos modos, subió hasta los dormitorios. Bajó dos minutos después con la misma expresión de enfado y ya sin sus libros, y salió de la sala común sin despedirse.

Draco continuaba en la misma posición, casi tragado por el sillón y con la vista fija en el frente. Desvió la mirada unos instantes hacia la entrada de la sala común en cuanto la chica desapareció por ella, y entonces suspiró. «_Lo siento, Astoria. Me encantaría poder compartir esto contigo, pero... Cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con mi tía Bellatrix es peligrosa, y no pienso dejar que te pase nada. Yo mismo me encargaré de averiguar si es cierto todo eso acerca de Granger y el profesor Snape..._».

* * *

Severus soltó bruscamente la pluma con la que había estado intentando corregir unos ensayos de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y ésta cayó sobre su escritorio, salpicando algunos pergaminos de tinta. No podía concentrarse. Lo había intentado, pero no podía. Su cabeza era una olla a presión en esos momentos, y sentía que si no encontraba una válvula de escape pronto, explotaría.  
Miró su reloj y vio que era la hora de comer. «_Perfecto... Justo lo que necesito: un comedor lleno de adolescentes ruidosos que agudicen mi mal humor. Será mejor que me abstenga de comer hoy si no queremos que mueran en cadena una serie de alumnos de esta santa casa_». Se puso en pie y se desperezó, oyendo crujir unos cuantos huesos de su espalda. «_Creo que debería salir a dar un paseo... Quizás si me da el aire se deshace el nudo de ideas que hay dentro de mi cráneo ahora mismo_». Cogió su capa con un ágil movimiento y se la abrochó a la vez que rodeaba la mesa. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí que era cierto que necesitaba salir. Estaba a punto de ahogarse. «_Quizás no sea mala idea pasarme un rato por Cabeza del Puerco... Aberforth tendrá algo fuerte para darme_».

* * *

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia la única silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. Suspiró. Severus tampoco había ido a comer. ¿A qué se debería su ausencia? «_Espero que todo vaya bien_», pensó con intranquilidad. Al mover sus ojos del hueco entre la profesora Sinistra y Horace Slughorn, se topó con los azules de Albus Dumbledore. Se percató de que el director no parecía demasiado preocupado por la no presencia de su profesor de Pociones, y aunque eso debería haberla tranquilizado, lo cierto es que no era suficiente. Siendo como era Severus un hombre que siempre había estado entre dos fuegos, no podía evitar esa incómoda sensación en el estómago que le decía que el hombre seguía corriendo peligro. «_Vamos, Hermione, no seas tonta... Sin Dumbledore está tranquilo, ¿por qué vas tú a preocuparte?_». Buscó de nuevo con su mirada el asiento vacío de su profesor. «_Pues porque a Dumbledore no le importa ni la mitad de lo que me importa a mí_».  
Estaba tan dentro de sí misma que no se dio cuenta de que otros ojos que ella no podía ver estaban atentos a cada mirada que ella le dedicaba al lugar donde debía estar Snape.

* * *

Astoria seguía enfadada con él... muy enfadada, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer nada por solucionarlo. Sentía cómo la materialización de su furia en forma de aura negra alrededor de ella lo rozaba y quemaba con ferocidad, y más en ese momento que ya debía de haberse percatado de que toda su atención estaba centrada en otra persona que no era ella. En otra chica, para ser exactos. Y no le cabía duda de que parte de esa rabia era debida a la identidad de esa otra chica.

—Draco— le susurró Zabini a su lado—, ¿van bien las cosas con Astoria?  
—Muy bien, ¿por qué?  
—Parece algo enfadada contigo.

—Tuvimos un pequeño desencuentro— respondió a regañadientes Malfoy unos segundos después, sin entrar en detalles—, y se molestó conmigo.

— ¿Un desencuentro?

—Cosas de pareja, Blaise... Pero ya se solucionará.

Y dando la conversación por zanjada, volvió a prestar toda su atención a los movimientos de la joven castaña que apenas comía cuatro mesas más allá.

* * *

Severus abandonó Cabeza del Puerco cuando ya empezaba a caer la tarde. Había bebido, sí, quizá demasiado, pero tampoco era como para alarmarse... El viejo Aberforth era un exagerado. ¿Por qué lo había mirado con esa cara cuando le había pedido la segunda botella de whisky de fuego? Él estaba en perfectas condiciones como para beberse otras dos botellas más y ser capaz de llegar por sus propios medios al castillo. No sabía por qué había acabado aceptando lo que el tabernero le había propuesto... Pero ahí estaba, caminando por ese pasadizo oscuro y eterno que comunicaba el establecimiento del hermano de Dumbledore con Hogwarts.

—Oh, vamos, tampoco he bebido tanto— dijo en alto con la voz pastosa, apoyándose en ambos brazos debido a lo mucho que se movía el suelo de ese endemoniado lugar.

Una piedra en la trayectoria de su zapato le hizo tropezar y caer de rodillas sobre el pavimento. El hombre empezó a pronunciar maldiciones, solamente comprensibles en su cabeza, e intentó ponerse en pie, aunque sin demasiado éxito las tres primeras veces.

De acuerdo, tal vez se hubiera pasado un poco con la bebida, pero... ¡Qué demonios! Era domingo, su día libre. Y había tenido una mañanita lo suficientemente horrible como para justificar el beber un poco de más de ese aguarrás al que Aberforth llamaba "whisky de fuego". Además, gracias al alcohol se le había olvidado por fin lo que fuera que había hablado con Narcissa Malfoy pocas horas antes, y en ese sentido tenía la sensación de que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Pero había otra cosa… Otra en la que no conseguía centrar el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero que una parte de su mente le decía que era importante.

— ¡Maldito Aberforth! La próxima vez que me recomiende uno de sus atajos le voy a mandar a… ¿Qué se ha creído, que no puedo llegar al colegio por donde vine?

Siguió andando durante lo que a él parecieron unos minutos más, y volvió a blasfemar cuando el suelo y el techo empezaron a acercarse el uno al otro y se vio obligado a encorvarse tanto que casi caminaba doblado en dos. Y con lo mermado que iba su sentido del equilibrio, andar sin caerse se convertía así en una gran odisea.

* * *

— ¡Eh, fijaos en qué hora es!— exclamó Ron, mirando su reloj mientras se desperezaba—. Llevamos aquí un montón de tiempo. Pronto será la hora de cenar.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos y asintieron.

—La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos aquí todos juntos— comentó Hermione con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—No nos hagas recordarte gracias a quién, guapa— dijo Ginny con una sonrisilla malévola—. Algunas han estado demasiado ocupadas en otros asuntos como para acordarse de este sitio...

Hermione se rió, tirándole a su amiga un cacho de pergamino arrugado.

—No, en serio... ¿No echáis de menos las reuniones del ED?

—Claro que sí— respondió Ron—. Fue lo más guay que hicimos en quinto curso.

—Desde luego— lo secundó Harry—, y yo también añoro sentir el galeón calentándose en mi bolsillo para avisarnos de la nueva fecha de cada reunión, pero luego recuerdo por qué se creó el ED y se me quitan las ganas de volver atrás.

Hubo una breve pausa, durante la cual todos se miraron, para acabar diciendo a la vez:

—Umbridge.

Sus cuatro risas se juntaron en el aire, y bailaron en sintonía a lo largo de los minutos que siguieron.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que dejaran entrar a esa mala bicha a dar clases aquí. ¿En qué estaría pensando Dumbledore?— preguntó Ginny con gesto pensativo.

—El Ministerio lo estaba presionando mucho, acuérdate, Ginny. Todavía teníamos a Fudge de Ministro— contestó Harry.

—Sí, y por esa regla de tres, ¿en qué pensaba cuando contrató a Quirrell? Quiero decir, que tenía a Lord Voldemort en su cabeza... ¿Cómo es posible que el mago más poderoso del mundo se dejase engañar por algo tan burdo como un turbante?— dijo Hermione, mirando al resto.

—La verdad es que yo me niego a creer que Quirrell de verdad lo engañase... Quizá sólo quería dejar que nos pusiéramos a prueba sin intermediarios.

—Yo estoy con Harry— dijo Ginny, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento—. Si Quirrell engañó a Dumbledore con algo así, me temo que tendré un motivo real para perder mi fe en la humanidad.

En ese momento, Ron, que no había comentado nada al respecto, empezó a reírse.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ronald?— preguntó su hermana, mirándolo al modo "Molly Weasley".

— ¿Os acordáis de que Fred y George se lo pasaban pipa gastándole bromas a Quirrell durante nuestro primer año?— hizo una pausa para dar tiempo a los demás a que se situaran—. Vale, pues una vez me contaron que esas Navidades estuvieron tirándole bolas de nieve a su turbante... ¿Entendéis lo que eso significa?

Hubo un segundo de silencio, tras el cual Harry dijo:

—Ahora entiendo por qué Voldemort no tenía nariz.

Y las carcajadas llenaron de nuevo la Sala de los Menesteres. No pararon hasta que una serie de ruidos provenientes del cuadro totalmente negro que había al fondo de la habitación las fueron silenciando.

— ¿Oís eso?— preguntó Ginny, mirando al resto con alarma.

—Sí... Parece que sale del cuadro.  
Los cuatro se pusieron en pie y sacaron sus varitas.

— ¿Ése no es el cuadro que comunicaba Cabeza del Puerco con Hogwarts?— aunque nadie dijo nada, todos estaban de acuerdo con la observación de Hermione.

— ¿Creéis que se trate de...?— empezó a preguntar Ron, apretando aún más su varita.

—No, imposible— lo cortó Harry—. _Ella_ no se atrevería a entrar en Hogwarts sin apoyos, y con Dumbledore y Snape aquí.

—Pero yo no he visto a Severus en todo el día— comentó Hermione con preocupación.

— ¡Chist! Silencio... Sea lo que sea, ya llega.

Los cuatro observaron el gran lienzo con todo el cuerpo en tensión y, por eso, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando éste se abrió y vieron salir por él a un Severus Snape gateante y, a juzgar por lo incomprensible de sus palabras, bastante perjudicado.

— ¡Severus!— se le escapó a Hermione, dejando caer su varita en cuanto vio que era él y corriendo a ayudarlo.

Se arrodilló para poder comprobar que estaba bien, pero en cuanto el hombre la miró, se dio cuenta de que no era más que una simple borrachera. Aunque el hecho de que fuera _simple_ no hacía que le molestase menos.

—Severus, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué vienes así?

En vista de que el profesor no contestaba y, en cambio, sí hacía grandes esfuerzos por ponerse en pie, concentró todas sus energías en ayudarlo. Snape, aun en pie, tardó un poco en enfocar la mirada. Cuando lo hizo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, una sonrisa bobalicona le robó el lugar al ceño fruncido.

—Granger...

Y sin ser capaz de controlar sus movimientos debido a la borrachera, la abrazó casi con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Las piernas de Hermione temblaron peligrosamente.

—Sev... Severus, incorpórate si no quieres que nos vayamos al suelo.

El hombre obedeció torpemente y volvió a mirarla con la misma sonrisa de antes.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De dónde vienes? Y así de borracho...

—Todo ha sido culpa de Aberforth...— respondió Severus arrastrando las palabras— Si no diera a beber esa porquería a sus clientes...

— ¿Aberforth? ¿Vienes de Cabeza del Puerco?

— ¡Pues claro!— se metió Ron de improviso—. Por eso ha llegado hasta aquí: habrá usado el retrato de la hermana de Dumbledore, el mismo que usamos nosotros cuando quisimos volver a Hogwarts en las narices de Vol... demort y sus seguidores. Cualquiera lo dejaba solo por el camino de vuelta con el pedal que lleva— añadió, mirando a su profesor con cara de lástima.

Como si no hubiera dicho nada, Snape siguió mirando a la chica frente a él del mismo modo, acariciándole la cara con movimientos desmañados.

—Sé que tenía algo que contarte, pero no me acuerdo del qué...— dijo entre risas con la lengua floja.

—Sev, ¿qué has bebido?— le preguntó Hermione, ignorando su comentario anterior.

—Y por mucho que intento recordarlo...

—Severus— lo llamó la joven, cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos y silenciando su ebrio discurso—. Dime qué has bebido y cuánto.

—Whisky de fuego— contestó él, tras pensárselo unos segundos.

— ¿Cuánto?— insistió Hermione.

El hombre trató de zafarse de su sujeción, pero la Gryffindor no cedió ni un ápice.

—Dímelo, Sev— susurró con firmeza.

—Una o dos...

— ¿Una o dos copas son capaces de dejarlo por el suelo?— volvió a inmiscuirse Ron, aguantando la risa.

Snape pareció reparar en él por primera vez desde que había entrado.

— ¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, Weasley?— preguntó el profesor escupiendo las palabras.

— ¡Eh! Sev, déjalo. Ven, escúchame...

—Lo único que quieres es quitarme a Granger... Es lo único que buscas, lo único que llevas buscando desde que sabes que estamos juntos... Pero ella es mía, ¿me oyes?

Entonces intentó dar un par de pasos hacia el pelirrojo, interrumpidos por la misma Hermione en medio de su trayectoria.

— ¡Basta, Severus!— exclamó con autoridad, frenando cualquier tipo de movimiento por parte del profesor con su propio cuerpo—. Por favor, chicos, dejadme a solas con él.

— ¿Estás segura, Herms?— preguntó Ginny con preocupación, mirando a Harry—. ¿Necesitas que avisemos a alguien? ¿A Dumbledore?

—No, no, gracias, Ginny... Yo me ocuparé de él.

Sus amigos la miraron durante un momento más, para después dirigirse los tres juntos hacia la puerta. Hermione los observó salir, y no se volvió hacia Severus hasta que la puerta estuvo cerrada de nuevo.

—Ahora ya estamos solos. Ven aquí— le ordenó, tirando de sus manos hacia un sofá que había aparecido de la nada en el lugar. «_Siempre atenta a todo, Sala de los Menesteres_».

Lo obligó a sentarse y, una vez lo hubo conseguido, lo miró desde arriba con aire indignado. El profesor subió la cabeza con dificultad y se la quedó mirando.

—Hmm, me gustas tanto cuando te enfadas...

— ¿Me vas a explicar a qué ha venido esto?— preguntó la chica con enojo, apartando de un manotazo los brazos de Severus intentando abrazarla—. Porque no me creo que te hayas emborrachado así por gusto...

— ¿Y por qué no te lo crees?

—Porque entonces me estarías demostrando que careces de la madurez necesaria para que a mí me interese seguir contigo.

—Oh, vamos, Granger... Tampoco estoy tan borracho... Yo sólo quería olvidarme de lo que Narcissa y yo hablamos esta mañana— respondió con tono quejoso contra la tripa de ella, ya que por fin había conseguido sortear sus trabas y se había abrazado a su cuerpo.

Las alarmas de Hermione se despertaron todas a la vez. ¿Cómo que esa mañana había hablado con Narcissa Malfoy? ¿Y a qué se refería exactamente con eso de "querer olvidar"?

—Severus...

Un gruñido de él a modo de respuesta le hizo darse cuenta de que en ese estado de embriaguez no iba a conseguir tener una conversación clara con él.

—Sev, escúchame, por favor- le suplicó, separando su cara de su cuerpo—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí... Tenemos que llegar a tu despacho, ¿de acuerdo?

Se tomó un extraño movimiento de cabeza de él como una muestra de conformidad.

—Y para eso nos tenemos que levantar, ¿vale? Severus— lo llamó, abofeteándolo suavemente para espabilarlo.

— ¿Mmm? Sí, ya te he oído, Granger... ¡Levantarnos!

Diciendo esto, tomó impulso y se puso en pie, pero su sentido del equilibrio mermado por los efectos del alcohol le jugó una mala pasada y, de no ser por la rápida reacción de Hermione, que lo sujetó a tiempo, se hubiera caído en plancha.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Severus, o nos caeremos los dos como sacos.

La joven miró su reloj con dificultad sin alejarse ni un centímetro de Snape.

—Y mira: La hora de cenar. Es el momento perfecto para que nos vayamos.

Y, con pasos torpes por el peso extra del profesor sobre sus hombros, consiguió alcanzar la puerta y salir.

* * *

—En serio, ¿os lo podéis creer?— dijo Ron mientras se servía una generosa ración de puré de patata—. No sé si he visto a alguien tan pedo en toda mi vida.

—Déjalo ya, Ron— le recriminó su hermana, cogiendo unas cuantas alitas de pollo y poniéndolas en su plato.

— ¿De quién habláis?— preguntó Neville, que acababa de llegar, sentándose con ellos.

—De...

—De Winky, la elfina amiga de Dobby— lo interrumpió la pelirroja, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su hermano—. Nos los encontramos a Dobby y a ella cuando bajábamos a cenar, y estaba fatal.

—Sí, esa pobre criatura no ha sido capaz de recuperarse desde que entró a trabajar en Hogwarts. Me da mucha pena, la verdad. Cada vez que he ido a las cocinas, la he visto en un estado de ánimo deplorable.

— ¿Y tú cómo es que bajas tanto a las cocinas?— preguntó Ginny, deseando desviar la conversación hacia otros derroteros.

Como respuesta, Neville enrojeció.

—Bueno, es que... Esto... A Luna le encanta charlar con los elfos domésticos, y a mí no me importa acompañarla.

Los chicos rieron, cosa que aumentó el rubor de su amigo, que trató de recuperarse carraspeando sonoramente.

— ¿Y dónde os habéis dejado a Hermione? No la he visto desde la comida.

—Se ha quedado en la Sala Común— respondió Harry, intercambiando una mirada rápida con Ginny—. Ha dicho algo acerca de un ensayo de Pociones que quería repasar...

— ¡Ah! Ahora que mencionas Pociones, Harry... ¿Sabéis si que Snape no haya venido hoy a comer ni a cenar se deba a que esté corrigiendo lo que llevamos hecho de poción multijugos? Porque si es así, me puedo ir despidiendo de aprobar Pociones... Teniendo en cuenta lo difícil de la poción, ¿vosotros creéis que será igual de...— hizo una pausa, para continuar un instante después omitiendo la palabra malsonante que iba a decir— a la hora de poner la nota?

— ¿Cabrón? Sí, no me cabe la menor duda— contestó Ron con una sonrisa malévola, aprovechándose de la ausencia de Hermione para hablar de su novio como le pareciera.

—Pues aunque te sorprenda, eso no me tranquiliza precisamente— dijo Neville con aire deprimido.

—No te preocupes, Nev— intentó animarlo Ginny—. Luna me dijo que te estabas esforzando mucho.

—Sí, bueno... Es cierto que he pasado más horas que nunca en la biblioteca este curso, pero... Otra cosa es que Snape sepa verlo— suspiró—. En fin, espero que su ausencia se deba a otra cosa... Que esté indispuesto, por ejemplo.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Neville?— dijo Harry, intentando controlar la sonrisa que buscaba curvar sus labios—. Puede que tengas razón.

Y el guiño que siguió a sus palabras pareció relajar un tanto al joven Longbottom.

* * *

—Venga, Sev, ya casi hemos llegado— lo animó Hermione cuando torcieron la decimoséptima esquina—. Pronto alcanzaremos el Hall y podremos tomar el camino de las mazmorras, pero necesito que sigas andando.

Los pies del profesor, más que ayudarla, entorpecían su avance.

—Hmm... Granger, tengo sueño. Y todo me da vueltas. ¿No podemos pararnos a descansar un rato?

—No si no quieres que todo el colegio te vea así.

—Ya me da igual... Como si quieren tirarme tomates— se rió con risa bobalicona—. Lo único que me importa es estar contigo.

Y se paró de golpe, intentando abrazarla con movimientos tan torpes, que estuvo a punto otra vez de derribar a Hermione y, de paso, caer con ella.

— ¡Ay! Dios mío, Severus, deja de hacer eso. Y no te pares. Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a tu despacho.

Y volvió a poner el brazo de él sobre sus hombros, agarrándolo de la cintura después y echando a andar todo lo deprisa que el peso extra que llevaba le permitía.

Unos metros después, al fin divisó la decimoctava esquina, que era la que daba paso al vestíbulo, el cual, a su vez, servía de antesala del camino de las mazmorras. Aceleró el avance cuanto pudo, y ya casi la había alcanzado, cuando divisó una sombra al otro lado, que se hacía más y más grande cada vez. «_Alguien viene... ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué hago? No puedo dejar que nadie vea a Severus así_». Miró a ambos lados del pasillo en busca de algún aula vacía en la que pudiera esconder al hombre hasta que hubiese pasado el peligro, pero lo único que se encontró fue el firme muro de piedra alzándose majestuoso ante sus ojos. La clase más cercana se encontraba varios metros más atrás. No tenían escapatoria. Quien fuera que fuese la persona que iba a doblar la esquina, estaba a punto de pillarlos. Tragó saliva y trató de erguirse todo lo que le fue posible, irguiendo a Snape también.

—Viene alguien, Sev— susurró rápidamente—. Por favor, no digas nada. Si preguntan, déjame hablar a mí.

Cogió aire en el último momento, cerrando los ojos por unas milésimas de segundo, y cuando los abrió, se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Godric Wellman.

— ¡Her... Señorita Granger!— exclamó asombrado.

La miró de arriba abajo un momento, reparando de pronto en Severus, al que miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¡No! No, para nada...— se apresuró a contestar la chica, de modo poco convincente—. El profesor se ha... mareado cuando íbamos hacia el Gran Comedor. Lo estaba acompañando hasta su despacho.

Wellman, sin embargo, no pareció creérselo del todo. Fijó su mirada durante un momento en la rodilla derecha de Severus, a la vista gracias al roto que se había hecho en el pantalón al caerse en el túnel desde Cabeza del Puerco.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien, Snape?

— Aparte de sordo, ¿eres tonto, Wellman?— contestó Severus con un pronunciado ceño fruncido—. ¿Es que la señorita Granger no habla lo suficientemente claro?

Pese a sus intentos, su tono no denotaba precisamente sobriedad.

— ¿Está borracho?— le preguntó el otro hombre a Hermione con estupefacción.

—No, bueno... Ha bebido un poco, pero... No creo que haya que exagerar.

— ¡Pero tú quién te has creído que eres!— exclamó Severus, zafándose del amarre de Hermione y tratando de abalanzarse sobre él para golpearlo.

Sin embargo, su equilibrio lo traicionó en ese momento e hizo que se precipitara hacia delante. Wellman lo sujetó por debajo de las axilas, evitando así que llegase al suelo, y volvió a ponerlo erguido. El profesor de Pociones tardó un momento en darse cuenta de qué había pasado.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima!— gritó de mala manera, zafándose de sus brazos y echándose hacia atrás.

Hermione lo atrapó antes de que volviera a perder el equilibrio, y lo colocó de modo que todas las caídas pudieran ser previstas y evitadas.

—No se te ocurra volver a tocarme, Wellman— lo amenazó Snape, mirándolo con las mandíbulas apretadas.

—Severus, cálmate— le dijo la chica, haciendo una suave presión sobre su costado.

—Tú sólo desearías que desapareciera para quedarte con ella, ¿verdad? Para quedarte con Granger como su amiguito Weasley...

—No sabe lo que dice, profesor— intentó disculparse la joven, cohibida—. Es el alcohol el que habla por él y...

—No se preocupe, señorita Granger. No es culpa suya— contestó Godric, censurando a Severus con la mirada.

—En realidad le estaba acompañando a sus habitaciones, profesor. Sólo necesita dormir.

—Lo entiendo, señorita Granger, pero esto...— volvió a recorrer a Snape con mirada reprobadora—. Me temo que voy a tener que informal al director de ello. No se pueden tolerar según qué comportamientos por parte del profesorado...

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, a la vez que un escalofrío recorría entera a Hermione. ¿Qué pasaría si Dumbledore... se enteraba de cómo había llegado Severus al colegio? ¿Lo dejaría pasar una vez más como había hecho con su relación? ¿Llegaría a... sancionarlo?

—Se lo suplico, profesor Wellman— le rogó la joven con ojos implorantes—: No le diga nada a Dumbledore. Severus... Él no...

La mirada de Godric se endureció de repente.

—Lo siento, señorita Granger.

Y se dio la vuelta con intención de volver al Gran Comedor, donde seguramente el director estaría terminando de cenar.

— ¡No!

Hermione echó a andar tras él, cargando a Severus como llevaba haciendo desde la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Profesor, por favor...

Al terminar de bajar todas las escaleras y alcanzar el suelo del hall principal, la chica dejó apoyado a Snape en la pared junto a la puerta de acceso a las mazmorras y alcanzó a Wellman, que sólo se paró al notar un tirón en la manga derecha. El hombre se giró despacio, mirando la mano que lo sujetaba como si fuera imposible que estuviera allí. «_¿Hermione Granger me está... tocando?_» pensó, conteniendo la respiración. Al subir los ojos, éstos se encontraron con la mirada melada de la joven.

—Se lo suplico, profesor— repitió ésta, sujetando todavía el cacho de tela entre sus dedos—. La gente va a salir del Gran Comedor... Si lo ven así, tendrán un motivo para burlarse por años. Y no quiero que se rían de él, porque es lo que todo el mundo ha estado haciendo durante toda su vida. Nadie se merece algo así, profesor, y mucho menos Severus. Por favor...

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento, para después pasarla a las puertas entreabiertas al otro lado del hall. Las voces que se colaban por ellas no tardarían en atravesarlas. Le tentaba la idea de dejar que Dumbledore viera por qué él se oponía a que Hermione estuviese con ese hombre, pero la mano de la chica todavía sujetaba su brazo, y de esa forma no era capaz de llevar ningún pensamiento a buen término. Suspiró.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger, acompañe al profesor Snape a sus habitaciones. Le prometo unos minutos de tiempo extra si alguien intentara tomar el pasillo de las mazmorras, pero no puedo hacer mucho más.

Miró a Severus, que permanecía apoyado en la misma postura que Hermione le había dejado con los ojos cerrados. «_¿Con el amor de una chica así y todavía tienes el valor de emborracharte? ¡Valiente gilipollas! No te mereces a Hermione Granger, Snape_».

—Dése prisa, señorita Granger— dijo, volviéndose hacia la joven—. Sólo unos minutos— comentó, dándose unos golpecitos con el dedo en su reloj de muñeca y zafándose de este modo del torturador agarre de la chica.

Hermione sonrió con agradecimiento, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Gracias.

Y fue hacia Severus, que abrió los ojos pesadamente cuando notó que alguien le tocaba. Al ver que se trataba de Hermione, sonrió con verdadera adoración.

—Granger...

—Vamos, Severus. Vayamos a tu despacho— susurró ella, sonriendo también.

* * *

Draco Malfoy observó con aburrimiento cómo Godric Wellman abandonaba el Gran Comedor para retirarse Merlín-sabía-dónde. El panoli de DCAO no le caía para nada bien, así que procuraba prestarle la menor atención posible, pero en vista de que ni Granger ni el profesor Snape estaban en la sala, cualquier cosa era buena para distraerse ahora que Astoria tampoco le hablaba. «_No están en el Gran Comedor... ¡Ninguno de los dos!_», pensó de repente, como despertando de una ensoñación. _«¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que eso no puede ser una coincidencia? Si mi tía llevaba razón, lo más probable es que estén juntos_».

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Lamentándote porque Hermione Granger no esté comiendo con sus amigos?  
La voz de Astoria lo devolvió a la realidad, y cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a la chica mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y gesto de desdén. No soportaba que lo mirase así, como si lo odiara. Ésa era la forma en que lo miraba cuando se llevaba bien con Stapleton y lo aborrecía a él. Y cualquier cosa relacionada con Stefan Stapleton todavía hacía hervir su sangre.

—No sé a qué viene eso.

— ¿No? ¡Qué raro! Porque no le quitas ojo a la mesa de Gryffindor desde esta mañana... Y prefiero pensar que estás mirando a Granger que a Harry Potter.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa a quién mire?

— ¿A mí?— contestó Astoria, indignada—. A mí me importáis una mierda tú y a quién demonios mires.

—Entonces— susurró Draco, poniéndose en pie de golpe e inclinándose hasta apoyar su frente sobre la de ella—, deja de meterte donde no te importa.

Y aguantando un momento más la posición en la que estaba, apretó los dientes y se dirigió a las puertas de salida.

* * *

Godric Wellman se paseaba por delante de la entrada a las mazmorras en actitud pensativa. ¿Por qué había aceptado cubrir a Hermione y a Snape en su carrera al despacho de éste? ¿No iba eso contra sus propios principios? ¿Se había dejado llevar acaso por sus sentimientos a la hora de decidir qué hacer? ¿Era eso lógico? ¿Era _lo correcto_?

Escuchar unos pasos provenientes del Gran Comedor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al volverse hacia el sonido, descubrió que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Draco Malfoy, el alumno que menos le gustaba de todos a los que daba clase. Y el que menos convenía que encontrase a Hermione y Severus en la situación en la que estaban cuando se despidieron. Le había prometido a la chica que le proporcionaría unos minutos de ventaja ante ojos indiscretos y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

—Señor Malfoy— lo saludó, dirigiéndose hacia él y frenando su avance a pocos pasos ya del acceso a las mazmorras.

«_¿Qué demonios quiere éste ahora?_», pensó el muchacho con fastidio, parándose frente a su profesor con gesto aburrido.

—Profesor.

—Me alegra encontrarle, porque necesitaba hablar con usted.

— ¿Acerca de qué?

—Acerca de un trabajo que quiero que haga para recuperar las malas notas que tiene puestas de principio de curso.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido, más molesto porque el profesor estuviera en medio de su camino que porque hubiera sacado a relucir _ese_ tema.

— ¿Esas... notas pueden hacer que suspenda?

—Técnicamente, no.

— ¿Y entonces por qué habría de interesarme hacer ningún trabajo?

—Suponía— contestó Wellman con ojos duros— que alguien con la posibilidad de ser nombrado Delegado de la escuela querría que sus calificaciones fueran perfectas.

El joven Malfoy no dijo nada, sino que observó al profesor durante unos instantes más.

— ¿Ahora está dispuesto a escucharme?

— ¿Por qué esto no me lo ha dicho en clase?

«_¡Maldito muchacho! ¿Es que piensas en todo?_».

—Hace apenas un rato que traté el tema con el director. Pensé que le gustaría saberlo de inmediato.

Draco asintió. Él lo único que quería en realidad era que el hombre se quitase de en medio para poder ir a investigar la sospechosa ausencia de Granger y Snape del Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, parecía que la investigación iba a tener que esperar.

—Lo escucho.

* * *

—Ya estamos, Sev... Venga, sólo un poco más.

Con un último esfuerzo, Hermione consiguió que el profesor de Pociones llegase hasta la mesa de su despacho, para después sentarlo en su sillón. El hombre apoyó inmediatamente la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

—Vale, tiene que haber por aquí alguna poción que sirva para bajarle la borrachera... Piensa, Hermione, piensa— se animó a sí misma, recorriendo las estanterías con los ojos, pero sin hallar nada.

De pronto, se giró hacia Snape, que dormitaba en su cómodo asiento. Se acercó a él rápidamente y trató de despertarlo. Tardó un par de minutos en conseguir que el hombre abriese los ojos de nuevo.

— ¡Hey, Severus! Necesito tu ayuda... Vamos, abre los ojos. ¿Me escuchas?

—Sí, sí, Granger, te escucho perfectamente.

—Bien, porque necesito que me digas algo... Estoy buscando una poción, ¿vale? Una poción que te quite la borrachera que llevas encima. ¿Me entiendes?

—Hmm...

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Hmm...

— ¡Seeev!

—Hmm... En el armario. Mira... en mi armario.

La joven se dio la vuelta, buscando con los ojos el mueble al que se refería. Lo localizó enseguida: el día anterior había visto a Severus sacar de él unos cuantos frascos para Dumbledore. Al abrirlo, un sinnúmero de viales apareció ante sus ojos. La joven empezó a recorrer cada uno con la mirada, a la vez que maldecía a Severus interiormente por no poner etiquetas que indicasen qué contenía cada frasco. «_Piensa, Hermione, piensa... Estoy segura de haber leído algo en algún sitio sobre una poción que quitase la borrachera. Poción... ¡Ay, tengo el nombre en la punta de la lengua! Poción Anti... Anti... ¡Ya me acuerdo! Poción Antimelopeica_». Intentó recordar algún rasgo que la caracterizara... Quizá el color o... Pero no conseguía acordarse de nada específico.  
Se dio la vuelta hacia el profesor, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y respiraba con un suave ronquido continuo. «_Definitivamente, Severus no me va a ser de mucha ayuda... Tengo que recordar dónde demonios lo leí_». La joven empezó a pasearse por el despacho en actitud pensativa. «_No creo que fuera en ningún libro... No relaciono ese tipo de contenidos con la biblioteca de Hogwarts. No, fue en otro sitio... ¿El Profeta? No, ahí leí lo de la "Unión de Suertes". ¿Qué más queda?_». Se paró de golpe, dándose un golpe con el puño en la palma con expresión de triunfo. «_Fue en uno de los últimas revistas "Corazón de Bruja". Recuerdo que Ginny me dejó ese número, y que me pareció una verdadera estupidez cuando lo leí... Hmm, creo que no llegué a devolvérselo, de hecho. En fin... Por probar no se pierde nada_». Y sacando su varita, dijo en voz alta:

— ¡_Accio_ número 256 de la revista Corazón de Bruja!

En menos de un minuto, la revista que había invocado se coló por la ventana y cayó sobre el escritorio del profesor con un golpe seco. En esos momentos se alegraba enormemente de no haberla tirado. La cogió rápidamente y empezó a pasar páginas a gran velocidad, recorriendo con sus ágiles ojos el papel en busca cualquier cosa relacionada con pociones. Un brillo resplandeciente apareció en ellos cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

— ¡Aquí está! Sabía que la memoria no me fallaba... Efectivamente, estaba en este número.

Leyó deprisa la página entera, concluyendo que la poción que buscaba tenía un tono burdeos opaco, y su espesor era medio-bajo.

—Vamos a ver...

Volvió al armario, recorriendo de nuevo todos los viales con su inteligente mirada. Finalizado el examen, concluyó que había hasta tres de ellos que se ajustaban a lo que estaba buscando. El problema estaba en que cada uno tenía un tono parecido pero no igual, y un espesor semejante.

—Genial...— comentó la chica desanimada—. ¿Cómo voy a saber cuál de las tres es? Y no pienso arriesgarme a darle un sorbo de cada una, que puede que alguna sea peligrosa.

Se acercó de nuevo al escritorio con los tres frasquitos en la mano, y releyó la página de la revista. Se fijó entonces en un asterisco en el que no había reparado antes.

*_En caso de que no sea posible la elaboración de la poción Antimelopeica, siempre podéis recurrir al jarabe de eléboro— tres gotas, ni una más, brujitas pillinas—, pero ya sabéis lo que ocurrirá entonces... La persona que lo tome dejará de tener los síntomas propios de la embriaguez, no así los de la resaca. ¡Humor de hipogrifo furioso garantizado!_

«_¡Vaya novedad!_», pensó Hermione sin poder contener una sonrisa. «_Como si no estuviera acostumbrada ya al humor especial de Severus..._». Cogió aire y se dio la vuelta hacia las estanterías. «_Supongo que encontrar el jarabe de eléboro no será tan complicado... Severus sí que suele tener bien etiquetados todos sus ingredientes_». Se acercó al mueble y empezó a buscar. No fue hasta cinco minutos después que se puso de puntillas para alcanzar un frasco con aire triunfal.

— ¡Aquí estás!

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, se acercó hasta donde estaba el profesor e hizo aparecer una cucharilla de plata.

—Veamos...

Destapó la botellita con cuidado, y sonrió de nuevo al ver que estaba adaptada para verterse gota a gota. Colocó la cuchara en posición horizontal ante sus ojos y volcó el frasco. Una... dos... y tres. Devolvió el recipiente a su posición original, con cuidado de no derramar el líquido ambarino que había en la cuchara. Lo dejó encima de la mesa y se acercó a Snape todo lo que pudo.

—Severus... Severus, cariño, ¿me oyes?

— ¿Hmm?

—Soy yo: Hermione.

—Hmm... mione...

—Sí, sí, Hermione... Oye, tienes que hacerme un favor. Tienes que abrir la boca para tomar algo que va a ayudarte.

El profesor entreabrió un párpado con pereza.

— ¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué?

—A... que todo deje de darte vueltas— contestó Hermione, tras titubear unos instantes.

Severus volvió a cerrar ambos ojos y, durante un momento, no hizo nada más, pero después abrió la boca lentamente. Hermione sonrió, y acercó la cuchara a sus labios muy despacio. La apoyó en el inferior y la inclinó un poco para ver cómo el jarabe de eléboro se deslizaba hacia la garganta del profesor, quien la paladeó dos o tres veces antes de abrir los ojos e incorporarse de golpe en la silla.

—Granger, ¿qué...?

Pero un súbito rayo de dolor atravesando su cabeza lo hizo callar. Se llevó las manos a ambos lados del cráneo, como intentando contener el dolor con sus dedos.

— ¿Me has dado... eléboro?— masculló entre dientes.

—Pues sí. Era lo único que...

— ¡Brillante, señorita Sabelotodo!— exclamó con su más ácido sarcasmo el profesor, de nuevo en toda la expresión de su sobriedad, aumentando la presión de sus manos—. Me has hecho tomar lo único que no sólo me iba a dejar con resaca, sino que también aumentaría los síntomas hasta...

—Pero te ha quitado la borrachera, ¿no?— repuso Hermione, molesta ya no sólo por cómo la estaba tratando el hombre, sino también porque acababa de recordar que todo el asunto de su desfase se había debido a una conversación con Narcissa Malfoy que todavía no le había aclarado.

—Valiente forma...

—Mira, Severus— lo interrumpió la chica, girando la silla hacia ella y apoyándose sobre los reposabrazos—, si no te hubieras emborrachado, nada de esto habría pasado. El único responsable de tu resaca— al decir esto, golpeó con su dedo índice la frente del profesor— eres TÚ.

— ¡Maldita sea, Granger! Está a punto de estallarme la cabeza. Si vuelves a...— bramó el hombre de muy malos modos, poniéndose en pie bruscamente y encarando a Hermione.

Pero un súbito mareo lo hizo tambalearse y frenar su discurso. Se sujetó con fuerza a los brazos de la chica, que trató de no temblar bajo su peso. El hombre cogió aire con los ojos cerrados.

—Severus, ¿estás bien?

—Sí... Sólo ha sido un mareo. Otro síntoma de la resaca— contestó, volviendo a la carga.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero no lo soltó. Estaba enfadada con él, pero no tanto como para querer que se abriera la cabeza contra el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre tampoco aflojaba su amarre, a pesar de estar atacándola con su lengua de acero.

— ¿Es que no quedaba poción Antimelopeica en el armario?

—No estaba segura de qué frasco era el bueno de los tres candidatos que encontré. Y lo siento mucho, pero no me iba a arriesgar a envenenarte.

A pesar de su humor de perros, el profesor no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa. Sí, Hermione seguía preocupándose por él, independientemente de que su conducta— de vuelta a la vida sobria, se daba perfecta cuenta de que no tenía excusa para lo que había hecho— era completamente censurable.

— ¿Insufrible Sabelotodo Granger no estaba segura de algo?— dijo con tono de mofa—. Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

—Creo que al final sí que debería haber probado con alguna de esas pociones... Quizás habría tenido la suerte de que una de ellas te hubiera enmudecido.

—En ese caso... ¡Arg!— con un gruñido volvió a sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos y gesto de dolor—. ¡No lo aguanto más! Si no me tomo algo ya, me va a explotar la cabeza.

Y se separó de la joven sin alejarse mucho de cualquier mueble al que se pudiera sujetar en caso de volver a marearse. Alcanzó su armario y empezó a rebuscar. Apenas había ojeado un par de estanterías, cuando unos golpes en la puerta frenaron su búsqueda.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó de mala manera, notando que su palpitante cerebro intentaba salirse de su cráneo.

—Soy Draco, profesor. Esta mañana se me olvidó preguntarle algo, y es muy urgente.

Snape se volvió hacia Hermione rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que la chica se había quedado petrificada. Si Malfoy la veía ahí... Por suerte, Severus era más ágil en lo que a reaccionar en situaciones extremas se refería, y consiguió que el alivio llegase a Hermione en forma de susurro pausado:

—A mis habitaciones.

* * *

Draco recorrió los pasillos de las mazmorras a paso ligero. ¡Hasta que se había librado del plasta de Wellman! Y total, para la tontería que le había contado. «_Bonita manera de hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo, imbécil_». Pero en su casa importaban mucho las calificaciones, así que le había tocado aguantarse. Con la prisa que tenía...

No tardó demasiado en alcanzar la puerta del despacho de Snape, preguntándose si él estaría dentro y aún más... Si estaría solo. Llamó un par de veces con los nudillos y esperó. Ahora que estaba allí, se daba cuenta de que necesitaba una excusa mejor que la mera cortesía para ir a ver al profesor.

— ¿Quién es?— escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Por el tono con el que lo había dicho, parecía que el profesor se había levantado con tres pies izquierdos ese día.

— Soy Draco, profesor— optó por decir—. Esta mañana se me olvidó preguntarle algo, y es muy urgente.

Acababa de inventárselo, pues no tenía el menor interés en hablar con el maestro de Pociones de nada, pero algo tenía que decir para que Snape le abriese la puerta. Tuvo que aguardar unos segundos hasta que el hombre de dentro de la habitación volvió a hablar.

—Adelante.

El muchacho rubio cogió aire un momento y abrió la puerta. Para su total decepción, en la habitación sólo estaba Snape, y no había señales de que antes hubiera estado acompañado por nadie. Draco tragó saliva ante las profundas ojeras del profesor, que parecían confirmar lo de los tres pies izquierdos, y sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría cuando los potentes ojos del profesor se clavaron en los suyos con fuerza.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no podía esperar, señor Malfoy?

* * *

Hermione se levantó de la cama de Severus, donde se había sentado, y se descalzó. Sabía que Draco estaba con el profesor en la sala contigua, y que cualquier ruido los delataría ante el muchacho— y, por consiguiente, ante todo el colegio—, pero tampoco podía estar parada. Ahora que Severus había dejado de caerse a cada paso por la borrachera, tenía tiempo para pensar. Y pensar en el motivo de tal borrachera la angustiaba. ¿"Narcissa Malfoy" había dicho el hombre? No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba nada la relación existente entre la madre de Draco y su novio. Bueno, sí lo sabía... pero no encontraba ese motivo lo suficientemente racional como para considerarlo válido. «_No puedo evitar ver a Narcissa como una rival, de la misma manera en que vería a la madre de Harry. Y sé que es retorcido e infundado, pero no me gusta que esté en tan buenos términos con Severus_».

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Ella no era paranoica, ni especialmente celosa sin un motivo, pero la sensación que subía desde su estómago al pensar de la madre de Draco era extraña. ¿Un mal presentimiento? ¿Una simple antipatía espontánea? Sin embargo, Severus se había emborrachado en mitad del curso escolar por ella. «_¡Por Merlín! ¿No es eso excusa más que suficiente para estar mosqueada?_». Volvió a sentarse en la cama con la mirada perdida. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta del despacho cerrarse una habitación más allá, ni el sonido de un vial al ser destapado y vaciado de su contenido, ni siquiera a Severus entrando en donde ella estaba libre ya de los síntomas de la resaca.

* * *

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando notó que la poción antirresaca empezaba a hacer efecto. Mientras había estado Draco en el despacho, no había podido hacer otra cosa que apretar las mandíbulas e intentar ignorar el horrible dolor que no dejaba de martillear sus ideas a golpe de hierro. Ni siquiera había entendido muy bien lo que el chico le había preguntado, ni tampoco lo que él mismo había respondido. Tenía que ver con su madre, eso sí lo tenía claro. «_Su madre..._», suspiró el hombre, notando que la sensación de malestar volvía a asentarse en la parte baja de su estómago. Por eso era por lo único que agradecía haber estado borracho: Se le había olvidado por completo la conversación con la mujer de esa mañana. «_La verdad es que no sé por qué dejo que me afecte tanto... No es como si yo albergase los mismos sentimientos por ella, o alguna vez lo hubiese hecho. Pero el pensar que ha estado mirándome de esa manera... Supongo que me ha sorprendido. ¿Otra mujer... aparte de Hermione... interesada en mí? Cualquiera se reiría del chiste_». Liberado al fin de la pesadilla de la resaca, se dio el lujo de sonreír. «_¿Y a quién le importa que Narcissa sienta eso? Lo verdaderamente importante es que Hermione lo siente también, y que yo lo siento por ella_». Con este pensamiento, notó que la incomodidad decrecía, y se sintió más preparado para enfrentar a la joven y todas las explicaciones que ella le pediría nada más entrar en su habitación. Pero para su sorpresa, ella ni siquiera lo miró cuando abrió la puerta. Eso le permitió poder observarla durante unos segundos con total libertad. La notó pálida, con su pensativa mirada perdida en algún lugar de su mente. Como una ninfa que hubiese acudido a una cascada a peinar sus cabellos y el trinar de algún ave, o un soplo de aire, o una brizna de olor le hubiesen hecho recordar algo y se hubiese quedado ensimismada.

—Eres preciosa— se le escapó en voz alta, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltase y se girase hacia él con mirada sorprendida.

—Esto... Gracias— carraspeó ella, sonrojándose al instante.

Que los cumplidos no fuesen un fuerte de Severus suponía que cada vez que éste le hacía uno sus reacciones se disparasen. Vio que el profesor se acercaba despacio a la cama y se sentaba a su lado. Lo rodeaba un halo de azoramiento que le hacía parecerse a ese chico de diecisiete años que llegó a Hogwarts al inicio de curso.

—Oye, Granger...— empezó a decir un momento después, haciendo intención de cogerle una mano.

—No, Severus, no quiero que me toques— respondió ella, retirándose para que no pudiera alcanzarla.

Lo miró a los ojos con seriedad y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Severus, confundido por un instante, devolvió a su posición la mano que había levantado.

—Lo siento, Hermione— se disculpó entre dientes, retirando la mirada—. Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido precisamente...

—Para, Severus— lo cortó la joven de pronto, haciendo que el hombre volviese a mirarla de pura sorpresa—. No quiero que te disculpes. Ya eres los suficientemente mayorcito para saber lo que haces.

Snape boqueó un momento sin llegar a decir nada, asombrado por lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo. Ella continuó como si él no se hubiese movido.

—Lo que quiero que me expliques es qué hablaste con Narcissa Malfoy para que te impulsara a refugiar tus recuerdos en un par de botellas de whisky de fuego... Y quiero la verdad.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

**¿Sorprendidos de verme por aquí? La verdad es que he echado mucho de menos esto...**

**En primer lugar, no tengo palabras que disculpen que haya abandonado esta historia durante más de dos meses, pero ha habido varias cosas en mi vida que han influido para que mi mente estuviera demasiado ocupada como para focalizar mi atención en el fic.**

**No sé qué os habrá parecido la actualización (una, como siempre, alberga sus serias dudas al respecto), pero espero que os haya parecido por lo menos aceptable, y que continuéis conmigo, que ya he abusado bastante de vuestra paciencia, durante lo que queda de recorrido.**

**Quería pedirle disculpas a **LylaSnape** por no haber respondido a su amable mensaje preguntándome si estaba bien, pero es que no había abierto el mail en unos días, y no me había enterado de que me hubieran enviado nada. Como iba a actualizar esta noche, he preferido decírtelo por aquí.**

**Gracias por estar aquí una vez más, y espero que nuestro próximo encuentro no se prolongue tanto.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

RESPUESTAS CAP. 53

**sevillana**: Me temo que no me he apurado demasiado con este siguiente capítulo, pero es como cinco páginas más largo de lo habitual, así que espero que eso lo compense en cierta forma. Sé que en el capítulo no se responden todas las dudas que me planteabas en el comentario, pero... En fin, tendrás que esperar al siguiente, entonces.

**Araceli**: Qué guay que te gustase la escena entre esos dos. La verdad es que fue un asunto intenso, teniendo que manipular dos personalidades como las de Narcissa y Severus. Y sí, Bella sigue tan cabraloca como siempre. Pero acabas cogiéndole cariño.

**Lyra**: Jajaja, sí, tienes razón... Bellatrix es mala con avaricia. Y tiene a Severus entre ceja y ceja, lo cual es un problema. Y encima ha puesto a Draco sobre la pista de lo que tiene con Hermione. La cosa se lía, ¿eh?  
Narcissa también me da pena a mí... O sea, yo la entiendo (supongo que todas lo hacemos xD).  
Espero que nos veamos también en el siguiente capítulo.

**psicoesfera**: ¡Hola! Oh, no sabes cuánto me halaga lo que me dices, de verdad. Trato de escribir como a mí me gusta leer, y claro... Algo mal escrito me produce ceguera temporal.  
Este vacío de actualizaciones durante los dos meses pasados se ha debido básicamente a circunstancias personales (aparte de la escasez de inspiración y la universidad, encontré una serie a la que me he enganchado como una yonki, y no me ha dejado hacer nada más). Pero no tengo ninguna intención de dejar la historia sin terminar. Es un reto personal, y ya llevo con ella más de un año (casi un año y medio)... No me perdonaría no acabarla.  
Esperaré más comentarios tuyos en los capítulos sucesivos. Gracias por éste, btw.

¡Y gracias a todas por vuestra amabilidad!


	55. Descubrimientos

**_Cap. 55: Descubrimientos_**

Snape tragó saliva con un enorme esfuerzo. ¿La verdad, acababa de decir Hermione? ¿Quería que le contara lo que había descubierto en su conversación con la madre de Draco? ¿Se enfadaría con él si lo hacía?

—La... verdad...

—Sí, Severus— dijo la chica sin perder un ápice de la firmeza con que le había preguntado antes—. Somos una pareja, y creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

Severus se frotó las manos en los sucios pantalones, tragando saliva de nuevo, y se puso en pie. Empezó a pasearse por la habitación, buscando la manera apropiada de tratar el tema. La intranquilidad de su semblante se le contagió a Hermione. «_¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Severus?_». Ya suponía que no sería una tontería, pero había querido pensar que tampoco se trataría de un asunto de máxima gravedad. Y ahora Severus reaccionaba así ante la idea de contárselo...

—Esta mañana...— empezó el profesor, cortándose sin acabar la frase.

Hermione esperó, tratando de fingir una paciencia que no sentía en absoluto.

—Bellatrix se ha puesto en contacto con Draco— optó por decir, en lugar de lo que había pensado anteriormente.

Su respuesta descolocó a Hermione. Por un momento, se olvidó de su enfado con el profesor y lo miró con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué?

—Le envió una carta que llegó durante el desayuno— respondió Severus, asintiendo con la cabeza—. En ella, y bajo sibilinos dobles sentidos, daba a entender que su hermana Narcissa estaba enferma. Fui a la Mansión Malfoy para acompañar a Draco a ver a su madre— concluyó tras una breve pausa.

— ¿Y eso no podía resultar peligroso? Quiero decir, si Bellatrix envió esa carta... Si sabía del estado de su hermana... ¿No significaba eso que ella podría haber seguido allí?

El profesor asintió en silencio, sintiendo interiormente que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. «_No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad, Insufrible Sabelotodo mía?_».

—Así es, pero dado el contenido de la carta, a Dumbledore y a mí nos pareció bastante improbable que así fuera. Se trataba, nada más y nada menos, de un _inocente_ mensaje de despedida. Claro que, tratándose de Bellatrix, cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer inocente a simple vista exige un obligado, a la par que minucioso, examen.

— ¿Y Dumbledore permitió que fueras solo con Malfoy a esa casa?— preguntó nuevamente Hermione, sintiendo que su furia contra el anciano alcanzaba los mismos niveles que la que sentía por el comportamiento de Severus.

—No me fui con Draco hasta que comprobamos que, efectivamente, Bellatrix había abandonado la casa de su hermana. Estábamos tranquilos por ese lado. Sin embargo, había algo...— cogió aire, pero no acabó la frase.

— ¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Hermione, cada vez más intrigada por lo que Snape le estaba contando.

Su inquisitiva mente no podía resistirse a tratar de averiguar el porqué de cualquier circunstancia misteriosa que se presentase ante a ella.

—Quizá no tenga importancia, pero... Había algo extraño en la nota que me enseñó Draco. Algo... que no encajaba.

La chica lo observó con expectación, conteniendo el aliento. «_¿Qué era, Severus?_».

—La parte inferior parecía haber sido arrancada— respondió como si hubiera oído la pregunta mental de Hermione.

— ¿Crees que...?

—Que podía haber algo más escrito que Draco quitó a propósito para que yo no lo viera, sí. Dumbledore y yo pensamos que quizás Bellatrix había dejado ahí escrito algún tipo de instrucción para su sobrino. De ahí el no querer dejar a la vista que desconfiábamos de él, para evitar que se cerrase en banda.

— ¿Y averiguaste algo?

—Relacionado con eso, nada.

— ¿Y sin estar relacionado?— inquirió la joven perspicazmente.

No le pasó desapercibido el modo en que Severus tragó saliva una vez más, a la vez que apartaba su mirada de la de ella para fijarla en un horizonte que era imposible que viera.

—Me enteré de que Narcissa no estaba en cama por enfermedad— suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos—. Su marido la había torturado el día anterior.

— ¿Lucius Malfoy maltrata a su mujer?

—No he dicho maltrato. He dicho tortura— la corrigió el profesor, volviendo a mirarla—. Supongo que no te sorprenderá enterarte a estas alturas de los métodos de Lucius para aplicar correctivos.

—Bueno, no...— admitió Hermione, pensativa— Lo que me sorprende es que emplee la tortura contra su propia familia, contra su esposa, ¡por Merlín, Severus! No me imagino qué pudo haber pasado entre ellos que justificara un comportamiento así.

Al volver a mirar al profesor, vio que éste había retirado la mirada de nuevo, incómodo. «_¿Te has... sonrojado, Severus?_», pensó con sorpresa la chica.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que no quieres contarme?

Snape se mostró bastante reticente a contestar.

—Si no quieres que piense peor de lo que ya lo hago, por favor, Severus, cuéntamelo.

Hermione se puso en pie entonces y se acercó despacio a él, que permanecía apoyado en una de las paredes con la mirada perdida. Le tomó las manos y lo obligó con suavidad a que se girase hacia ella. Sus ojos melados capturaron enseguida los negros del profesor.

—Por favor, Sev...

La súplica, no sólo claramente expuesta en esas palabras, sino también implícita en la voz de Hermione, hizo que Severus no pudiera seguir callándose. No sabía cómo se iba a tomar la chica la noticia, pero esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que entendiese bien las cosas y no se confundiese de mala manera.

—Narcissa le dijo... Lucius se enteró...— cogió aire, apretando las mandíbulas, incapaz de continuar.

«_¡Demonios, qué difícil es esto!_». Pero entonces Hermione, que todavía sujetaba sus manos, ejerció una leve presión sobre ellas. Con ese gesto consiguió que el hombre sacara valor y continuase hablando.

—Se enteró de que Narcissa... siente algo por mí.

Hermione notó que un repentino vértigo hacía temblar sus piernas. Por suerte, continuaba agarrada a Severus.

— ¿Cómo? ¿L-la madre de Malfoy... s-siente algo por t-ti?— tartamudeó la chica con la boca semiabierta.

—Así es— asintió el hombre, sujetando a Hermione por los brazos para evitar que se cayera.

«_¡Lo sabía! Sabía que esa mujer veía a Severus de un modo distinto del que él la veía a ella, lo sabía..._»

— ¿Y eso... te lo dijo ella?— siguió preguntando, percatándose de que si seguía en pie se debía al hecho de que Severus la sujetaba.

—Sí... Me confesó haber estado enamorada de mí desde hace más de veinte años.

Hermione sintió que su estómago hacía aspavientos extraños, y que el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca. Tragó saliva, tratando de asimilar el exceso de información que Severus estaba intentando trasmitirle.

—Te confesó... Te confesó que...— titubeó, sin llegar a terminar la frase.

Se agarró con fuerza a la tela de las mangas del profesor, por miedo a caer. Esto despertó las alarmas de Snape, haciendo que aumentara su sujeción.

—Hermione, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—E-estoy bien— contestó, cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes y cogiendo aire—, estoy bien.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?

—No, no, yo sólo...

Volvió a coger aire. Era totalmente incapaz de procesar lo que el profesor le estaba diciendo. ¿Narcissa Malfoy... lo amaba? ¿A él, a Severus? ¿Y desde hacía veinte años? Pero, ¿cómo...? ¿Por qué...?

Snape la miró con los labios fruncidos. «_¡Por el amor de Morgana, Granger! Estás a punto de caerte al suelo, ¿y aun así no quieres sentarte? Pues no voy a permitir que te desvanezcas por el simple capricho de estar de pie_». Y, sin aceptar remilgos, la condujo hacia el borde de la cama, donde la obligó a que tomara asiento todavía con la mirada perdida. La observó un momento, haciéndole una tenue caricia en la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, con expresión seria. Un momento después, desaparecía por la puerta hacia su despacho, para volver a los veinte segundos con un pequeño frasco de poción azulada en la mano.

—Ten— dijo una vez frente a ella, ofreciéndoselo.

— ¿Qué es?  
— ¿Es que tienes que saberlo siempre todo?— preguntó el hombre, chascando la lengua con fastidio.

La chica cogió el vial con una sonrisa débil en la cara y lo destapó. Antes de bebérselo, se lo llevó a la nariz.

— Poción relajante.

—Sí, Granger, poción relajante. ¿Qué iba a ser, arsénico? Me encanta ver cómo la mujer que está conmigo porque supuestamente me quiere se fía de mí.

Hermione, que ya se había llevado el frasco a los labios para vaciarlo de un seguro trago, lo observó con aire ofendido. Se puso en pie de nuevo, tapando el vial sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿La mujer que _supuestamente_ te quiere? ¿Qué insinúas con eso?

— ¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo? Granger, pensé que estabas por encima de estas simples reflexiones...— se atrevió a picarla él, tratando de reducir la tensión que la confesión acerca de los sentimientos de Narcissa había creado en el ambiente.

— ¿Es que no te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro...— empezó a decir ella con tono amenazante, avanzando hacia Severus y haciendo que éste retrocediera a la vez— después de meses demostrándotelo... el verdadero carácter de mis sentimientos, murciélago?

Severus tocó el frío muro de piedra con la espalda y no pudo seguir retrocediendo. Sin embargo, Hermione no paró hasta que estuvo nariz con nariz con él.

— ¿Eh, Snape?— susurró, casi contra la boca de él—. O sea, te lo crees sin ningún problema si te lo dice esa Narcissa Malfoy, pero no te lo crees si te lo digo yo, ¿no?

Había puesto las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Severus y lo fulminaba con la mirada con un cabreo creciente.

—Así es— respondió él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Hermione alzando la voz y dando un golpe con su puño derecho en la pared—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

—Es muy sencillo— dijo Severus con calma—: Puedo creer a Narcissa como creería a cualquier mujer que me dijera lo mismo. Pero tú... ¿Cómo puede ser verdad que una persona que es tan importante para mí que daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario me diga que me quiere del mismo modo?

Subió la mano izquierda hasta la cara de la furibunda Hermione y la acarició con suavidad. La joven no dio muestra de haberse percatado del contacto, sino que siguió mirándolo del mismo modo.

—Lo que me dijo Narcissa no significó nada para mí. No lo significa, ni nunca lo hará.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

— ¿... me emborraché? Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza: Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix, tú... En realidad, salí para que me diera el aire.

—Pero volviste como una cuba— siguió reclamándole Hermione con tono resentido.

—Estaba preocupado. Bebí sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, y se me fue la mano.

—Preferiste ahogar tus recuerdos en una botella que hablar conmigo. No tuviste la suficiente confianza en mí como para contármelo.

—No se trata de eso, pequeña. Sólo es que a veces...— suspiró sin acabar la frase—. Por favor, destierra de tu mente esa absurda idea de que no confío en ti... Eres la persona en la que más confío en este mundo. No pienses nunca lo contrario.

Hermione siguió mirándolo a los ojos, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Tenía apretadas las mandíbulas y sus pupilas centelleaban.

—Hermione...— volvió a intentarlo, tratando de disculparse también con la mirada.

Empezó a inclinarse sobre ella lentamente y le sorprendió gratamente poder alcanzar sus labios sin ninguna dificultad, pues ella no hizo ningún movimiento para evitarlo. La besó con suavidad, casi sin separar los labios, suplicándole también con ellos que lo perdonara. Hermione permaneció rígida durante unos segundos más, pero acabó rindiéndose al beso del profesor. Éste abrió los ojos un momento, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando vio que Hermione le estaba correspondiendo con los suyos cerrados. Colocó la palma de su mano derecha en la nuca de la chica y la pegó un poco más a sí.

Se separaron un par de minutos después, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Sus ojos conectaron durante unos instantes, hasta que lentamente la joven Gryffindor se fue acercando a torso de Snape. Severus la rodeó con sus brazos cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y hundió la nariz en su pelo. Hermione suspiró con la mejilla pegada al pecho del profesor.

—Perdóname, pequeña— susurró, besando su cabeza con suavidad.

—Ay, Severus...— respondió ella, separándose de su pecho y mirándolo fijamente una vez más.

El profesor, al no ver respondida su petición, volvió a intentarlo.

— ¿Me perdonarías si te prometiera que no volverá a ocurrir lo que ha ocurrido hoy?

—Ya te he perdonado. Te perdoné antes incluso de enfadarme contigo— admitió la castaña con gesto serio—. Porque te quiero.

Subió una mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de Snape, que la recibió cerrando los ojos durante un instante. Se acercó un poco más a él.

—Porque te quiero, Severus, y en el fondo no me importa nada más que el hecho de que estés bien.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente y le devolvió la caricia.

—Por favor, prométeme... Prométeme que no vas a volver a dejarme fuera de algo por miedo a cómo pueda tomármelo. No tengo cinco años, Severus, como creo que ya sabes, así que no me hagas sentir como si los tuviera. No voy a montarte un espectáculo. No, si veo que confías en mí como cualquier persona lo haría en su pareja.

Severus la miró a los ojos con intensidad, y guardó silencio un momento antes de contestar.

—Te lo prometo— dijo con un susurro grave.

Hermione sonrió.

—Gracias, Severus.

* * *

Draco entró en su sala común hecho un basilisco. No sólo se había tenido que comer la charleta de Wellman en el hall principal, sino que encima había sido en balde, porque en el despacho del jefe de su casa no había averiguado nada. No había visto ni rastro de Hermione Granger en la habitación, y la actitud de su profesor no había delatado nada salvo, si acaso, una horrible jaqueca.

Se dirigió a la zona de los sofás, pero se paró en seco a medio camino al ver a Astoria sentada en uno de ellos. La chica lo miró con desdén durante un momento, para después volverse completamente hacia Theodore Nott, que charlaba con ella. Malfoy apretó las mandíbulas. «_¿No ves que esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, por protegerte? Mi tía Bellatrix es peligrosa, y Snape también puede llegar a serlo... Me gustaría contártelo, pero no puedo hacerlo. No, si quiero estar seguro de que estarás a salvo... Aunque eso suponga que termines odiándome_». No podía seguir mirándola, así que se dio la vuelta y tomó las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

* * *

Esa semana empezó como todas las demás, con unas horribles clases de Pociones que lo único bueno que tenían era el momento en que se acababan. Además, esas clases coincidían precisamente con la finalización de las pociones multijugos que los chicos habían estado elaborando durante un mes. Snape los recibió con cara siniestra esa mañana, lo que no aumentó sus ganas de entrar en la oscura habitación de las mazmorras.

— ¡Silencio!— exclamó, acallando el murmullo general.

Fue recorriendo a cada alumno con su intensa mirada mientras se paseaba por delante de su mesa como un enorme felino, estudiando con regocijo cada mínima expresión de incomodidad y terror.

—Como todos ustedes recordarán, hoy se cumple el quinto lunes desde que empezaron a elaborar su poción multijugos. Si no la han pifiado, como estoy seguro de que algunos habrán hecho— al decir esto, miró a Neville con malevolencia—, al final de esta clase habrá finalizado el proceso, y la poción estará lista para ser evaluada y... testada.

Hermione miró a su derecha y vio cómo la cara de Neville perdía el color de un plumazo.

—Están en los momentos finales de la elaboración. Mantengan sus manazas bajo control hasta que suene la campana o correrán el riesgo de malograr todo su esfuerzo anterior.

* * *

Draco paseó los ojos por la clase con disimulo, no pudiendo evitar regodearse en la cara verdosa de Longbottom o en los resoplidos de Harry y Ron, que luchaban porque el contenido de sus calderos no se les fuera de las manos. Tenía claro que los tres recibirían un bonito suspenso por sus enormes cagadas. Sin embargo, en ese momento a él le interesaban otras personas... Contuvo la respiración cuando Snape se acercó por fin al caldero de Hermione Granger para evaluar su poción, pero suspiró decepcionado cuando el profesor se alejó de ella sin haber hecho ninguna apreciación en voz alta del trabajo de la joven, que trataba por todos los medios de contener una mueca de satisfacción. Sí, que Severus Snape no dijese nada acerca de la poción de uno era una más que buena noticia. Granger podía estar contenta.

El profesor siguió paseándose por la clase sin prisas, atormentando a ciertos alumnos de Gryffindor que no podían estar muy satisfechos del resultado, pero no volvió a mirar a Granger en toda la hora. A pesar de que se había imaginado que encontraría fácilmente los indicios que demostraran la existencia de la supuesta relación entre profesor y alumna, lo cierto es que hasta el momento no había visto nada. Y con "nada" se refería a "nada de nada". Y él, que siempre se había enorgullecido de sus dotes de observación y deducción, se sentía enormemente frustrado.

* * *

Con unos suaves toques, Hermione se coló en el despacho. Se había escabullido de su sala común tras hacer su ronda con Ron, aprovechando que el lugar estaba vacío, y había recorrido rápidamente los pasillos bañados por la luz de la luna para llegar lo antes posible a los aposentos de Severus. Una vez dentro, vio que el hombre estaba de pie junto a unas estanterías del fondo, estirado en toda su longitud para coger uno de los frascos de las más altas. La joven lo observó con una sonrisa tierna, a la vez que decía con suavidad:

—Buenas noches, profesor.

El hombre soltó un respingo y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. A la Gryffindor se le escapó una pequeña risilla por su sobresalto y se acercó al escritorio.

— ¡Granger! No esperaba verte esta noche— comentó sin apartar la mirada de los estantes.

Sus ojos brillaron con triunfo cuando las yemas de sus dedos entraron en contacto con el cristal del frasco que buscaba. Su cuerpo volvió a su posición normal y el hombre se acercó a su mesa con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

— ¿Estás ocupado?

—Lo cierto es que sí... A decir verdad, tienes mucha suerte, Granger: has llegado a tiempo para ver el desastre de la poción multijugos de Longbottom.

— ¿La poción de Neville?

—Exactamente— silabeó Severus con placer.

—Y...— empezó a decir Hermione, temerosa— ¿por qué tengo tanta suerte, si puede saberse?

—Oh, es muy sencillo... Vas a presenciar una demostración de los efectos que una poción multijugos mal elaborada puede causar...

— ¿Demostración?— preguntó, segura de que no le iba a gustar mucho lo que Severus parecía tan feliz de poder mostrarle.

—Sí, Granger, sí: Demostración. Llevo esperando este momento desde que empecé a corregir los trabajos de tus compañeros. Y sí, he dicho de tus compañeros, Granger, sin incluirte, porque, como tu insufrible sabelotodismo habrá deducido, no había nada que corregir en tu poción. Se nota— añadió maliciosamente, entrecerrando los ojos— que la experiencia es una buena maestra.

Hermione contestó con un sonrojo a estas palabras y Snape amagó una risa entre dientes. A continuación, cogió uno de los frascos que había sobre su mesa. La joven supo enseguida de qué se trataba: el nombre de Neville Longbottom escrito con letra temblorosa apareció ante sus ojos cuando Severus lo giró entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Después, abrió un cajón y sacó de él un bulto viscoso que croaba de vez en cuando.

— ¡Trevor!— no pudo evitar exclamar Hermione, acostumbrada ya a las fugas del sapo de su compañero—. ¿Se le ha vuelto a escapar a Neville?

—Digamos— respondió Severus, ampliando su sonrisa— que lo he tomado... prestado, sólo para hacer más fácil la calificación. Admito que me habría gustado mucho más coger al mismo Longbottom, pero eso era algo que requería muchos más riesgos que coger durante un rato a su sapo.

Hermione boqueó, pero ningún sonido atravesó sus labios.

—No te preocupes tanto, Granger— continuó Snape—. Como tú misma me has dicho en multitud de ocasiones, Longbottom se ha estado esforzando mucho en mi asignatura últimamente. Si es así, no habrá ningún problema con su... bicho.

—Pero Severus...— objetó la chica tras unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Cómo piensas...? Quiero decir, que según tengo entendido, la poción multijugos sirve sólo para transformaciones humanas. Y Trevor... Bueno, es un sapo— concluyó con una mezcla de erudición y alivio.

Un nuevo brillo atravesó los ojos del Slytherin, con un carácter mucho más malicioso esta vez. La mirada se le desvió durante unas milésimas de segundo al otro frasco, el que había cogido de sus estanterías, lo que hizo que Hermione lo observara también.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Esto, Granger, es la poción que se salta la restricción "_sólo para humanos_" de la poción multijugos. Yo la creé.

Había tal tono de suficiencia en su pose que a Hermione se le hizo insoportablemente atractivo. «_¡Basta, Hermione!_ _Se trata del sapo de Neville, y Severus tiene cara de que le encantaría de que algo malo de ocurriera... No puedes permitirlo_».

— ¿Y en quién quieres convertirlo, a ver?— dijo para tratar de ganar tiempo.

—No puedo convertirlo en "_quién_", Granger, sino en "_qué_". Como comprenderás, la idea de un sapo con forma de alumno paseándose por Hogwarts no es la más atractiva que se me ocurre... Y más cuando esto es una especie de práctica... secreta.

—No me digas que el profesor Dumbledore no considera adecuadas tus _prácticas..._— comentó la chica con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Así que— continuó él como si no la hubiera escuchado— tendremos que contentarnos con que adopte la forma de un ser parecido a él.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, retándolo a que la sorprendiera. Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida y sacó otro vial transparente de su túnica, esta vez con unos cuantos pelos anaranjados en su interior. Los ojos de la Gryffindor se abrieron como platos.

— ¡Crookshanks!

—Te noto mucho más perspicaz de lo habitual— observó Severus con ironía.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Tu gato deja en tu túnica unos restos orgánicos bastante evidentes, Granger.

—Pero... pero...

Hermione no acertaba a elegir las palabras adecuadas. Lo que quería hacer Severus era simplemente imposible. ¿Transformar un sapo... en un gato... mediante poción multijugos? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Snape había agarrado a Trevor del gaznate para que abriera la boca sin demasiados miramientos. Vertió entonces la poción blancuzca de su invención en la garganta del animal, que tragó con dificultad haciendo pompas. A continuación, echó con mucho cuidado los pelos en la poción multijugos, que enseguida adquirió un tono y una textura semejantes a los del zumo de calabaza.

—Muy bien— susurró con los ojos fijos en el vial.

Lo dejó apoyado en un soporte para poder sacarse un cuentagotas del bolsillo sin tener que soltar a Trevor. Hermione lo veía actuar conteniendo el aliento, esperando no tener que ver lo que iba a pasar.

—Veamos a qué nivel llega tu estupidez, Longbottom— comentó el profesor en voz alta para sí mismo.

Llenó el cuentagotas y lo llevó a la boca del animal, vaciándolo entero. Hubo unos instantes de incertidumbre, pero pronto Trevor empezó a emitir sonidos extraños. Severus lo dejó en la mesa, sin apartar la vista de él ni por un instante. Antes de poder darse cuenta, Hermione se encontró mirando a su propio gato patizambo encima del escritorio de Snape. Al subir la vista, vio que el profesor se había quedado sin habla. En cierta forma, la joven se dio por satisfecha: Trevor seguía vivo, por lo que Neville había hecho bien la poción. Lo único que hacía dudar de la identidad del gato eran sus ojos excesivamente abiertos, que no expresaban otra cosa que sorpresa y miedo. Hermione sintió su estómago retorcerse de pena.

— ¡Imposible!— exclamó Snape con voz anonadada.

Alargó el brazo para cogerlo, pero Trevor fue más rápido: saltó sobre la cara del profesor, sin controlar todavía sus recién estrenadas uñas, y corrió hacia una de las esquinas del despacho.

— ¡Maldito bicho hijo de...!

Hermione, que se había levantado de la silla en cuanto había visto saltar al animal, se dio la vuelta al escuchar a Snape. Cuatro hilillos de sangre que se deslizaban mejilla abajo desde cuatro brillantes marcas con forma de garra llamaron su atención.

— ¡Voy a cortarte en pedacitos y a utilizarte para la elaboración de pociones que exterminen a los sapos de la faz de la tierra!— gritó el hombre con enfado, tratando de abalanzarse sobre él.

Hermione se interpuso en su camino, mirándolo con gesto serio.

—Para, Severus— le ordenó con tono autoritario—. ¿Es que no ves que el animal está confuso y aterrado? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si de repente te convirtieran en... yo qué sé, en hipogrifo?— en vista de la ceja alzada de Snape, añadió con sarcasmo—. Aunque en ese caso, con el carácter tan parecido que compartís, no estoy segura de que notases la diferencia...

El profesor apretó los dientes sin decir nada, fulminando al sapo —ahora gato— refugiado en una de las esquinas de la habitación con sus intensas pupilas.

—No te enfades con él, porque la culpa de lo que ha pasado es únicamente tuya— lo miró un momento a los ojos, para después añadir—. Yo lo cogeré.

Así, volvió a girar sobre sí misma, quedándose frente al animal. Empezó a acercarse a él con lentitud a la vez que se agachaba poco a poco hasta quedarse en cuclillas.

—Tranquilo— susurró con voz suave, extendiendo un brazo hacia Trevor, que estaba completamente erizado.

Observaba a Hermione con desconfianza, y por su pose parecía estar a punto de atacar. Pero la chica sabía por qué no iba a hacerlo... No estaba demasiado seguro de cómo desenvolverse todavía con su nuevo cuerpo.

—Granger— la llamó Severus con tono de advertencia.

No apartaba los ojos de la criatura, y permanecía en tensión por si tenía que intervenir. «_Sólo en caso de que esa mala bestia se lance a por ella... Sólo en ese caso_» no dejaba de repetir en su cabeza para evitar abalanzarse sobre Trevor en ese instante.

—Calla, Severus— le pidió al profesor sin apartar los ojos del gato—. Tranquilo... No pasa nada, bonito.

Seguía avanzando hacia él, muy despacio, y Trevor todavía parecía indeciso entre saltar o esperar. Casi lo había alcanzado cuando Severus dio un paso hacia ella inconscientemente. El animal bufó y se erizó aún más.

Hermione se dio parcialmente la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. La mirada que le dedicó a Severus fue más que suficiente para que el hombre no volviese a intervenir. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, volvió a centrarse en Trevor.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Trevor. ¿No me conoces? Soy Hermione. Soy amiga de Neville.

Algo en los ojos del animal cambió al escuchar esta última afirmación. Su pelaje dejó de estar erizado y su pose de ataque se relajó un poco. Antes de intentar cogerlo, Hermione alargó la mano y le acarició la cabeza con las yemas de sus dedos. Trevor cerró los ojos y ronroneó sin darse cuenta. Unos minutos más tarde, ya se paseaba por entre las piernas de la joven, maullando de vez en cuando y restregando su peludo cuerpo en las medias de la Gryffindor. Fue entonces cuando ella se atrevió a cogerlo. Los ojos de Trevor volvieron a desorbitarse por la sorpresa, pero cuando Hermione lo hubo afianzado en sus brazos, se relajó de nuevo.

Después de cogerlo, la castaña se dio la vuelta hacia Severus, que todavía mantenía su posición de alerta. La sangre, que ya empezaba a secarse en su cara, había manchado su levita, pero él parecía totalmente ajeno al hecho de tener una herida. Trevor lo miró con desconfianza, y empezó a agitarse cuando se percató de que la joven bruja que lo sostenía en brazos estaba acercándose a él.

—Devuélvelo a su forma original— le dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a él.

—Felicidades, Granger— contestó Snape en cambio, observándola de manera torva—. Parece que eres una experta en amansar a las fieras.

—Sí, lo soy— afirmó con seguridad, mirándolo con una firmeza que parecía querer recordarle cuál había sido la bestia más fiera a la que había _amansado_—. Ahora, ¿podrías devolver a Trevor a su forma original, por favor?

—No, no puedo, Granger. No existe ningún antídoto regresivo para la poción multijugos.

— ¿Y no lo habrás creado por tu cuenta para saltarte también esa restricción?— replicó ella con acidez, entrecerrando los ojos.

El hombre por toda respuesta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su mesa, donde tomó asiento y comenzó a ojear más frascos con las pociones multijugos de sus compañeros. Hermione lo observó con los labios fruncidos.

—Si fulminarme con la mirada va a ser lo único que hagas aquí— comentó el profesor sin apartar la vista del vial que tenía en su mano en ese momento—, te ruego que no sueltes al gato y te marches. Tengo mucho trabajo todavía.

Hermione apretó aún más los labios, conteniéndose para no soltar un improperio. «_¡Pero serás...!_». En vez de eso, cogió aire.

—Severus...

El hombre pareció no escucharla, pues siguió tomando viales y haciendo anotaciones en un pergamino que tenía bajo su mano derecha.

— ¡Severus!

—No estoy sordo, Granger— contestó, aún escribiendo rápidamente con su pluma—. ¿Vas a seguir regañándome?

—Estás herido— dijo ella, no haciendo caso de su frase anterior.

— ¿Y qué?— preguntó como si no le importara lo más mínimo.

—Que podría infectarse. Y aunque te lo merecerías por bruto...— no terminó la frase, en vista de que Snape estaba ignorándola completamente.

Dejó a Trevor en el suelo con cuidado, sin hacer caso de sus maullidos de protesta, y desapareció por la puerta que daba paso a las habitaciones de Severus. Volvió un minuto después con las manos húmedas y algo que parecían gasas. Se acercó al profesor con decisión y separó su silla de la mesa con brusquedad. A continuación, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Se llevó una sorpresa al levantar la vista y ver que el hombre sonreía. Y sonreía con tanta suficiencia que... «_¡Por Merlín, no puedo creerlo! Lo ha hecho a propósito. Sabía que si fingía ignorarme, yo..._».

— ¡Maldito murciélago! Eres... Eres...

— ¿Qué creías, Granger, que realmente me apetecía que te fueras mientras yo me quedaba aquí corrigiendo desastres pocioniles? ¿Que no he sentido el arañazo que esa maldita bestia me ha hecho? ¿De verdad piensas que no te conozco ya, que no sé cómo vas a reaccionar según lo que yo mismo haga?

—O sea, que todo era una treta.

— ¿Por qué había de curarme yo mismo esta herida cuando podía tenerte a ti, justo como estás ahora, haciéndolo?

— ¡Eres un tramposo, Snape, y debería marcharme ahora mismo por ello!

Las manos del profesor afianzadas sobre sus caderas impidieron que hiciera ningún movimiento. Las tentativas de huida estaban, desde el principio, condenadas al fracaso. Hermione suspiró, separando una gasa de las demás y empezando a limpiar con cuidado la mejilla de Severus. Él cerró los ojos, concentrado en todas las partes de su cuerpo que permanecían en contacto con ella. La herida dolía, pero... ¿A quién le importaba? Hermione, su dulce Hermione, se la estaba curando.

—No tiene muy buen aspecto— oyó que decía la joven con voz preocupada—. Quizás deberías ir a que la Señora Pomfrey...

— ¿Y decirle que me lo ha hecho el gato de la Señorita Sabelotodo?— repuso él con mordacidad antes de que la Gryffindor terminara la frase—. No creo que sea una buena idea si queremos que Hogwarts siga sin enterarse de lo que hay entre nosotros.

—Pues con unas gasas y nada más que agua no voy a poder curártelo bien.

—Tsk, tsk, Granger... A veces, te olvidas de algo muy importante.

— ¿El qué?

—Soy pocionista. Y eso implica un total y absoluto conocimiento de cada una de las pociones que he elaborado y sus efectos. Creo, por tanto, que estoy lo suficientemente capacitado como para... automedicarme sin acudir a la enfermera del colegio.

—Cuando hablas así, pareces un...

— ¿Genio?

— ¡Bastardo! Un bastardo prepotente y... te mataría, si no fuera porque...— paró a mitad de la frase, jugueteando con uno de los botones superiores de la levita de Severus— porque eres la razón de mi vida. Y si te matara, moriría yo también— terminó con una sonrisa que a Snape se le hizo adorable.

El hombre tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para que su rostro no expresara lo mucho que acababa de conmoverlo Hermione. Deslizó lentamente una de sus manos desde la cintura hasta la mejilla de la chica, acariciando toda su espalda a su paso.

—Entonces estamos en igualdad de condiciones— observó el profesor con la voz ronca—, porque yo moriría si tú murieras.

Y valiéndose de su mano, consiguió que Hermione uniera los labios a los suyos. No pudo contenerse por demasiado tiempo, y sus brazos se enroscaron en ella como poderosas serpientes negras, que la pegaron a su cuerpo con toda su fuerza.

—No, ¡para, Severus! ¡Ay! Aún no he acabado de curarte la herida— trató de detenerlo la chica, en vista de que los ánimos se estaban encendiendo.

— ¿Y a quién le importa?— dijo él, todavía sujetándola con fuerza y besándola intermitentemente.

— ¡A mí me importa! ¡Ay, Severus!

En un descuido del hombre, consiguió zafarse de él y se puso en pie. Snape la miró con la amenaza escrita en sus ojos negros.

—No me mires así, Severus. Lo primero es lo primero, y no quiero que se te quede una horrible cicatriz en la cara porque tú prefieras dedicarte a otros menesteres.

—Granger...— gruñó con advertencia, viendo a la chica aproximarse a su armario.

Se dedicó a registrarlo durante un par de minutos, seguida en todo momento por la atenta mirada de él.

— ¡Aquí está!— exclamó con triunfo tomando un frasco lleno de un líquido de color amarillo.

Volvió a acercarse a Severus con una sonrisa y se sentó de la misma forma que antes. Severus rodeó de nuevo su cintura con los brazos.

—Veamos...

Hermione cogió otra de las gasas y, después de destapar el frasco, la colocó debajo de la herida. Con suavidad, acercó la poción a la mejilla del profesor y la vertió muy despacio sobre la herida. Severus gruñó cuando el líquido tocó su piel.

—Aguanta, Sev... La esencia de Murtlap hará efecto enseguida.

—No me digas, Granger— contestó con sarcasmo.

—No hables ahora. Y relaja la cara...

El hombre respiró fuertemente para expresar su molestia y cerró los ojos, consciente de que si no lo hacía, de que si seguía viéndola con ese gesto de concentración ocupándose de él, no podría quedarse ahí como si nada.

—Ya casi está...

No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo curara y se preocupase por él de esa manera, tan tierna como desinteresada, pero lo cierto es que no estaba mal. No estaba _nada_ mal. El modo en que las suaves manos de Hermione se posaban en distintas partes de su cara para ayudar a que la poción penetrase en los cortes y cerrase bien la herida era... dulce y delicado. No habría podido desear una enfermera mejor. No habría podido desear una alumna mejor. No habría podido desear una mujer mejor.

—Vale, creo que con esto bastará— dijo la chica unos minutos después, apartando el frasco y secando con la gasa húmeda los restos del líquido curativo por debajo de las garras de Trevor.

Severus abrió los ojos, todavía cubiertos por el velo de la admiración y la ternura que sentía por esa chica de expresión concentrada sentada sobre sus piernas. Observó cómo ella dejó la esencia de Murtlap y la gasa usada encima del escritorio y cómo se secaba las manos con las gasas sobrantes. Y el corazón le palpitó con violencia cuando ella por fin lo miró a los ojos. «_Chiquilla... Si llegaras ser consciente de lo mucho que me importas, de... lo mucho que te amo... saldrías huyendo por miedo a que este fuego que me abrasa, te abrasase a ti también_».

—Listo— concluyó con una sonrisa que hizo las delicias de Severus.

—Gracias por sus atenciones, señorita Granger— susurró con voz lenta.

—De nada, profesor Snape.

—Me pregunto si sería posible... extender esas atenciones a otros campos... A unos en los que esa atención sería... _recíproca_.

La sonrisa de Hermione se revistió de picardía.

— ¿De veras? Hmm, suena interesante. ¿Podría ofrecerme una demostración práctica antes de tomar mi decisión final?

—Por supuesto, señorita Granger. Es más, no me cabe duda de que quedará tan satisfecha que... suplicará... por más— el sedoso susurro recorrió a Hermione entera mientras el hombre dejaba suaves besos en sus mejillas y su cuello a la vez que hablaba—. Se lo... prometo.

* * *

Sólo cuando hubo pasado una hora, y gracias a una especie de "¡PLOP!" que sonó en el despacho, Hermione fue capaz de levantar la cabeza del pecho de Severus, donde había caído exhausta tras entregarse a él una vez más.

— ¿Has oído eso?— preguntó con la voz enronquecida, mirando hacia la puerta que daba acceso a la otra habitación.

— ¿Hmm?— gruñó Severus con pereza, abriendo un ojo—. No lo sé, Granger. No estaba prestando atención a nada más que a tu respiración acompasada con la mía.

Una sonrisa sincera curvó los labios de la chica, que se inclinó para besar brevemente a Snape, quien, al final, también sonrió.

—En serio, Severus— insistió la Gryffindor—, ¿crees que Trevor haya vuelto ya a su forma original?

—Eso supongo— contestó el hombre, rascándose distraídamente las cuatro cicatrices que ya casi habían desaparecido de su mejilla y abriendo los dos ojos.

—Entonces debo irme. Dije que me quedaría hasta que la poción multijugos dejase de hacer efecto.

—Quizás sea por falta de memoria, pero no recuerdo que haber escuchado nada parecido.

— ¿No será que tienes memoria selectiva?

—No— respondió él con rotundidad.

—Está bien, puede que no lo dijera— admitió ella, poniendo cara de falsa culpabilidad—, pero estoy segura de que lo pensé. Es importante no despertar sospechas, ya sabes... Además, tú mismo me invitaste a irme antes de embaucarme para que me quedara.

—Pero tú sí sabías que yo no hablaba en serio al hacer semejante invitación. Simplemente, era un método como cualquier otro para... ¿Cómo has dicho? _Embaucarte_.

Hermione rió y volvió a besarlo.

—Vamos, Severus, sabes que tiene que ser así. Además, tú todavía tienes trabajos que corregir.

—Gracias, Granger. ¿No aceptarías un puesto como mi secretaria personal para recordarme esos pequeños asuntos de los que no soy capaz de acordarme solo?— repuso con sarcasmo el profesor, incorporándose también y buscando con la mirada su varita.

— ¡Anda, cállate, murciélago!— exclamó ella divertida, vistiéndose con rapidez.

En cuanto hubo terminado, se marchó trotando hacia el despacho en busca de Trevor. La búsqueda habría resultado mucho más complicada de no ser porque el animal no paraba de croar, seguramente sorprendido por haber vuelto a ser el de siempre. A Hermione le llevó unos instantes localizar al escurridizo sapo encima del suelo de piedra, pero cuando lo hubo hecho, se apresuró a cogerlo. Al darse la vuelta, vio que Severus había entrado también en el despacho, de nuevo vestido con esa horrible armadura que solía llevar normalmente.

—Fuego a tus armarios, Severus... Escucha bien lo que te digo.

Él sonrió, pero no comentó nada, sino que siguió caminando hacia su mesa.

—Tengo a Trevor— le informó la joven, mostrándole al sapo en sus manos.

—Sí, ya lo veo, Granger. Está como nuevo, ¿no?— preguntó, con un fingido interés, llevándose una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensante—. Y eso me hace pensar en algo... De hecho, lo estaba pensando mientras me vestía.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—De que el motivo de todo este asunto era comprobar el desastre de la poción de Longbottom. Sin embargo... tal desastre no se ha producido.

—Siento en el alma que tengas que ponerle una buena nota a Neville por primera vez en tu vida, Severus— se compadeció con ironía Hermione—, pero se la ha ganado.

— ¿Seguro que se la ha ganado? Perdona mi escepticismo, Granger, pero me cuesta aceptar que un alumno que ha demostrado claramente ser un negado en Pociones me entregue una poción multijugos elaborada a la perfección. Además, sé de una insufrible sabelotodo que ha estado ayudándolo siempre en el último momento en casi todas las pociones que yo he mandado... ¿Te resulta familiar la situación?

—Para nada— contestó Hermione con seguridad.

—Confiesa, Granger— le dijo Snape, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No tengo nada que confesar. Yo no he ayudado a Neville a hacer esta poción, al igual que sí admito haberlo ayudado en otras... porque su terror hacia ti le impedía concentrarse. Me da igual que me creas o no.

Severus alzó una ceja. Así que no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo por las buenas... Muy bien, aceptaba el reto.

—Tienes razón, Granger...— suspiró con fingida resignación—. Quizás sea posible después de todo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con sospecha durante unos instantes, pero después sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó a él, que permanecía de pie detrás de su mesa, casi corriendo y lo besó apasionadamente durante unos instantes.

—Te quiero— murmuró contra sus labios.

A continuación se alejó, todavía con Trevor en la mano, y abrió la puerta. Salió al pasillo y se dio la vuelta antes de emprender su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—Ya me encargaré yo de devolverle a Neville su sapo. Buenas noches, Severus.

El profesor sonrió levemente, haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza, y Hermione cerró la puerta. Echó a andar por el oscuro pasillo, esperando no encontrarse a nadie y así evitar tener que dar un montón de explicaciones. A pesar de tener en las manos el tacto viscoso de Trevor, sonrió. Todavía conservaba en los labios el sabor de los de Severus.

* * *

Astoria salió de la biblioteca pasada la medianoche. Debido a la cercanía de los exámenes, se había ampliado el horario de apertura, lo cual había servido de excusa a la chica para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de la sala común y, por tanto, de Draco. «_¡Maldito, maldito seas, Draco Malfoy!_», gritó para sus adentros. Por más que intentaba comprender a qué era debida la actitud del joven, no conseguía hallar una respuesta. Tenía muchas hipótesis, claro, pero no podía decantarse por ninguna. O Draco se lo decía por sí mismo o podía perder la cabeza tratando de averiguarlo.

Enfiló el pasillo de las mazmorras todavía sumida en sus pensamientos. «_Pero es que no lo entiendo... No sólo ha dejado de prestarme atención como si yo no fuera más que un cuadro en la pared, sino que ahora se la dedica toda a esa Hermione Granger. ¿Podría alguien explicarme qué está pasando? Acepto que Stefan no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella porque estaba enamorado, pero Draco... ¿Qué ha pasado de repente, que le han dado un filtro amoroso? Me da igual lo que sea, pero Granger... ya está empezando a meterse en demasiados sitios que me importan_». Ya estaba caminando por el corredor donde se encontraba el despacho del profesor Snape. De hecho, podía ver la puerta unos pasos más adelante, negra, camuflada entre las paredes de piedra oscura. Para su sorpresa, sobre todo por la hora que era, esa puerta se abrió. Por acto reflejo, se escondió tras una de las columnas que rompían la linealidad del muro y escuchó. Fuera lo que fuera, y a pesar de ser de su propia casa, si el profesor Snape salía de su despacho pasadas las doce, no era una buena idea encontrárselo. La boca se le abrió ligeramente al escuchar una voz de mujer, y una voz que conocía bien, además.

—Ya me encargaré yo de devolverle a Neville su sapo— era Hermione Granger, no había duda—. Buenas noches, Severus.

«_¿¡Cómo!_». Oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta y se pegó al muro contra el que estaba apoyada, rogando que las sombras la escondieran de la joven Gryffindor que en esos momentos recorría el pasillo en dirección a ella. Por suerte, Hermione pasó por su lado sin percatarse de su presencia, con una sonrisa en los labios y un viscoso sapo en las manos. Astoria esperó a que el ruido de sus pasos se hubiera apagado para salir de su escondite. ¿Hermione Granger... acababa de llamar Severus... al profesor Snape? «_Espera un momento... Eso... Eso no puede... ¿Qué demonios significa? Dudo que algún alumno en los más de veinte años que Snape lleva dando clase lo haya llamado alguna vez Severus. Y Granger... Bueno, es Gryffindor y... una sabelotodo... y Snape la odia... ¿no? Pero entonces... ¡Severus, le ha llamado Severus!_». Se había parado sin darse cuenta delante de la puerta del profesor y la miraba con incredulidad. Igual de inconscientemente reanudó su camino hacia su sala común.

* * *

Draco tapó de mal humor su tintero y puso la pluma en su estuche de terciopelo negro. Acababa de terminar los deberes de Transformaciones, por lo que su alegría brillaba por su ausencia. La sala común se había ido quedando progresivamente vacía, y en ese momento sólo compartía espacio con una pareja de pastelosos alumnos de quinto año. Si por lo menos Astoria hubiera estado ahí para hacerle compañía... Pero no había visto a la chica en toda la noche. Salió del Gran Comedor mucho antes que él, sin mirarlo siquiera, y aún no había llegado a la sala común. «_Seguro que está por ahí con Nott... Últimamente se han hecho muy amiguitos. No sé si de verdad le gusta estar con él o sólo lo hace porque sabe lo mucho que me molesta... De haber seguido ese estúpido de Stapleton en el colegio, me apuesto mi insignia de prefecto a que se habría pasado el día pegada a su túnica. Sólo porque yo lo odiaba... porque lo odio_». Suspiró y se puso en pie, estirándose. Bueno, estuviera donde estuviera, seguro que no quería verlo, así que no veía por qué iba a tener que quedarse esperándola sólo para comprobar que estaba bien. Porque a ella no iba a importarle que él hiciera eso. Porque le daría igual. Porque preferiría seguir riéndose por ahí con Nott o con cualquier otro a percatarse de por qué él actuaba como actuaba. «_¡Y todo por protegerte, maldita desagradecida!_». Justo en ese momento, cuando ya estaba decidido a irse a su dormitorio antes de que el cabreo le hiciese empezar a destrozar la sala común, Astoria atravesó el hueco de entrada. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, y en un primer momento se sorprendió de verlo ahí. Después, la sorpresa fue sustituida por la tristeza en sus ojos y, sin decir nada, se marchó a su habitación. Draco la vio desaparecer con el corazón encogido, y tuvo ganas de abofetearse por estúpido. La frustración por lo mal que iban las cosas seguía aumentando dentro de él.

* * *

Y continuó haciéndolo durante toda esa semana, propiciado por la actitud de Astoria, cada vez más distante y esquiva, y por la falta de pruebas concluyentes en el asunto Granger-Snape. Sin embargo, no alcanzaría su límite hasta el sábado siguiente, cuando Astoria se acercó a él por primera vez en varios días. Caía ya la noche en la sala común de Slytherin. No quedaba demasiada gente, lo que daba a entender que la chica había estado esperando a ese momento para ir a hablar con él. El chico rubio subió la cabeza con gesto fingidamente aburrido cuando ella pronunció su nombre.

—Draco.

— ¿Qué quieres, Astoria?

—Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Sobre qué? Creía que ahora preferías conversar con otros, como Nott...

—Pues sí, la verdad es que Theo resulta ser mucho mejor conversador que tú— respondió con los ojos entrecerrados—, pero esto sólo lo puedo tratar contigo.

«_¿Theo? ¿Ahora lo llamas así?_».

— ¿De qué se trata?— preguntó en cambio.

La chica pareció pensárselo un momento y, tras coger aire, respondió:

—Quiero que cortemos.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron como platos. «_¿Cómo? Que ¿qué? Tengo que haber escuchado mal_».

—No creo que tal y como están las cosas vayamos a ningún sitio. Lo mejor será que lo dejemos.

Draco se puso en pie de un salto.

—No... No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—No lo hagamos más difícil, Draco, por favor— le pidió ella con aire cansado—. Llevamos sin hablarnos más de una semana. No sé qué te pasó, pero de repente empezaste a ignorarme como si yo no existiera o como si no fuera más que una chica cualquiera con la que te cruzas por un pasillo. Si eso es lo que has acabado sintiendo por mí, no creo que seguir juntos sea la solución. Lo siento.

Y se dio la vuelta para irse, como si ya estuviera todo hablado. Pero para Draco no lo estaba. No podía consentir que las cosas se quedasen así. Él quería a Astoria, y quería que estuviese a salvo, de verdad, pero... Pero no al precio de perderla. No podría soportarlo. Ella había sido la única que había llegado a comprenderlo plenamente, y que había demostrado quererlo sin reservas. Si perdía eso, si la perdía a ella... lo perdería todo.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó, cogiendo su mano.

La chica la miró con sorpresa, girándose muy despacio, pero no se zafó de su agarre.

—No puedes... Esto no...— el joven no sabía que palabras escoger, y por eso continuó agarrando la mano de Astoria para evitar que se marchase.

—Draco... Nadie lo siente más que yo, te lo aseguro, pero nos estamos haciendo daño. Y no quiero que este sufrimiento se prolongue. Si tú has decidido que hay cosas o personas ahora mismo que te interesan más que yo... está bien. Pero no me pidas que siga soportando esta situación, por favor.

Suspiró ante la falta de respuesta de él. «_Por mucho que me cojas así de la mano, Draco, no podrás retenerme. Me duele el corazón por tener que hacer esto, pero si no lo hago, acabará explotando en mil pedazos_».

—Discúlpame, pero me tengo que ir a dormir— dijo, en vista de que se había producido un silencio incómodo, y deseosa de acabar cuanto antes.

Así, soltó la mano del rubio y volvió a darse la vuelta, esperando, ahora sí, poder escapar de ese lugar y de su cercanía. Malfoy observó sus movimientos con pavor, pidiendo interiormente que todo fuera un sueño... una mala pesadilla. Si Astoria lo dejaba...

— ¡No!— volvió a exclamar, alcanzándola de una zancada y abrazándola por los hombros.

La pegó a sí todo lo que pudo, mientras notaba que la joven se ponía rígida. Sumergió la cara entre su pelo, cerrando los ojos, y se acercó a su oído.

—No me dejes— le suplicó en un susurro, abrazándola aún más fuerte.

Astoria notó que un escalofrío la recorría entera. ¿Por qué se empeñaba Draco en ponérselo tan difícil? Encima de que había sido ella la que se había molestado en dar el paso para acabar con el tormento que suponía estar juntos sin hablarse...

—Astoria, te lo ruego... No te separes de mí— oyó que seguía diciendo—. No me dejes— volvió a repetir.

La chica cerró los ojos, siendo consciente de que no podría aguantar esa situación durante mucho más tiempo. Subió las manos hasta posarlas en las de Malfoy, acariciándolas con lentitud.

—Draco...

—Ven conmigo— dijo el chico con firmeza, aligerando su abrazo para que Astoria pudiera darse la vuelta—. Ven conmigo y te lo contaré todo.

* * *

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Me imagino la cara que se os habrá quedado (a aquellos a los que todavía no les importe lo mucho que he abusado de su amabilidad y paciencia, claro) al ver POR FIN un nuevo capítulo de este fic. He tardado, lo sé, y también sé que ni los exámenes ni los viajes justifican los más de dos meses -¡casi tres!- que he tardado en traeros esta actualización. Así que, como siempre, os ofrezco mis más humildes disculpas, que espero que aceptéis, y la promesa, como he dicho ya anteriormente, de que no voy a abandonar este fic, por mucho que tarde en actualizarlo. Creo que una historia en la que llevo trabajando más de un año y medio merece ser terminada. Por tanto, continúo pidiéndoos que no perdáis la enorme paciencia de la que habéis hecho gala y me acompañéis durante los capítulos que quedan.**

**Esta actualización llega, además, después del estreno de la última película de Harry Potter, con la consecuente muerte de Snape y destrozo de mi corazón, claro. ¿Creéis que podría dejar el fic inacabado después de eso? Si no habéis visto la película todavía, os recomiendo encarecidamente que lo hagáis (en versión original, a ser posible), sobre todo porque las actuaciones (entre las que se incluye y sobresale la de nuestro amado Mr. Rickman) son brillantes.**

**En cuanto al capítulo, debo confesar lo mucho que me ha costado escribirlo y ordenar las partes que tiene. Y sí, vuelve a ser uno de esos de transición, pero con bastante trascendencia, como demuestra su propio título. Habla de unos _descubrimientos_ que llevarán a buen o mal puerto según sean utilizados. Ya veremos.**

**Como mención especial, quería dedicar este capítulo a **Hari**, a la que conocí en Londres este pasado día 5, valiente, fuerte y encantadora, que no dudó en pasar dos noches en la calle con tal de cumplir un sueño en Trafalgar Square.**  
**Y a todos aquellos que han aguardado a la actualización y me han mandado reviews pidiéndome que no lo dejara.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

**pd: Contestaré a las reviews atrasadas, lo prometo, LO PROMETO.**

RESPUESTAS CAP. 54

**Lyra**: En cuanto a lo primero sólo puedo decir GRACIAS. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado ver a Severus en una situación tan embarazosa. Pobre... cómo se le ha ido la mano. Y sí, Draco tiene pocas luces, pero mira... en este capítulo ha demostrado que sabe echarle huevos a la cosa cuando la situación lo requiere. Ahora queda escuchar su confesión a Astoria... Espero que este cap. también te haya gustado.

**Stregoica**: Wow, leer cosas así siempre me sorprende. ¿Y no te quedaste ciega? Porque son un chaparrón de capítulos. Bienvenida, y gracias por comentar.

**Dinha**: Hi! Yeah, I'm so sorry. The att. came a bit late... And it's embarrassing. But I hope you liked it. Keep reviewing, please. xoxoxo

**terminalkid**: Jajaja, fuck yeah! Gracias, amiga. Espero que la postborrachera también te haya gustado, y que puedas perdonarme por haber tardado tanto. Por cierto... ¿tú no tenías unos dibujos que enseñarme? xD

**SnapyL**: Aquí estoy, una vez más. Espero no recibir muchos capones por haberme retrasado tanto. Gracias por tu mensaje.


	56. Inteligencia Ravenclaw,astucia Slytherin

**_Cap. 56: Inteligencia Ravenclaw, astucia Slytherin... y el búho que le hizo hablar_**

Cuando la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se cerró por fin con un golpe seco, Draco fue capaz de darse la vuelta y enfrentar a Astoria. La chica lo miraba a varios pasos de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. El joven tragó saliva. Al salir corriendo con ella de la sala común, en ese momento en que lo que más miedo le daba en el mundo, que era perder a Astoria, estaba a punto de cumplirse, no se había parado a pensar detenidamente en lo que iba a hacer, pero ahora estaba ahí, y tenía que ser sincero de una vez por todas.

Se fijó en el aspecto que había tomado en esa ocasión la Sala de los Menesteres, y vio que se parecía bastante a la sala común de Slytherin: tenía un par de sillones monoplazas casi enfrentados, y al lado una chimenea cuyo fuego chisporroteaba con alegría.

—Creo que sería mejor que nos sentásemos— propuso con la boca seca, tratando de retrasar el momento lo más posible.

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, y fue a tomar asiento en el sillón más alejado. Esperó pacientemente hasta que Draco, que la había imitado y en esos momentos se frotaba las manos con la mirada perdida, comenzase a hablar. El joven aún tardó unos minutos en ordenar sus ideas lo suficientemente bien como para atreverse a abrir la boca.

—Antes de contarte nada, quiero que sepas que si te lo he ocultado, ha sido para protegerte. Mi... actitud hacia ti, todo, deriva de que no quería verte involucrada en esto.

Astoria lo observó con expresión preocupada, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas...— se mojó los labios con la lengua, luchando contra sí mismo para no detenerse— la carta que me llegó el sábado pasado?

Un nuevo asentimiento.

—Vale, pues... me la enviaba mi tía Bellatrix.

La cara de Astoria denotó verdadera sorpresa.

— ¿Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿Tu tía prófuga? ¿Has seguido en contacto con ella? Draco, si te descubrieran...

—No, no, para nada... No había sabido nada de ella desde que todo acabó. Es la primera vez en todo este tiempo que se comunica conmigo.

Astoria pareció aceptar lo que él decía, pero siguió mirándolo con ojos angustiados. Empezaba a comprender que Draco la hubiera dejado fuera del tema. No había que ser muy agudo para percatarse de que el nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange sólo era sinónimo de problemas... y de peligro.

—En esa carta, como ya te dije, me informaba de que mi madre se encontraba en cama, y se despedía de mí. Al parecer, ha estado en casa desde el ataque en Hogsmeade, escondiéndose. No tengo muy claro por qué se ha marchado precisamente ahora, pero...

Hizo una pausa, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. La chica que lo acompañaba se aclaró la garganta y preguntó suavemente:

— ¿Pero?

Draco pareció despertar de una ensoñación y se volvió a mirarla.

—Pero no deja de llamarme la atención... Tengo la sensación de que nada ha sido fortuito: ni la convalecencia de mi madre, ni su carta informándome, ni su despedida... Ni tampoco la otra carta que dejó escondida en mi casa para que yo la leyera.

La expresión de sorpresa de Astoria se agudizó.

— ¿Cómo?

—Al parecer...— apretó los labios, interrumpiendo su discurso—. Ten, será mejor que la leas.

Mientras decía esto, sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un cacho de pergamino doblado en cuatro, demasiado manoseado como para haber sido leído sólo una vez. Se lo tendió a la joven en silencio. Ella lo cogió con el corazón desbocado. Tener _eso_ en las manos era como tener delante a la propia Bellatrix, y eso la asqueaba profundamente. Lo desdobló y leyó lo que decía en silencio. A medida que avanzaba en la lectura, se iba quedando más y más paralizada. Fueron dos párrafos los que acapararon su total atención... Su total atención porque revelaban algo que ella _ya sabía_.

**_Primero debo preguntarte si no te has percatado de ciertos cambios en la actitud de Severus Snape con algún que otro miembro de la casa Gryffindor de un tiempo a esta parte. Y con "algún que otro miembro de Gryffindor", estoy hablando, como ya te adelanté, de Sangre Sucia Granger, la amiguísima de Potter. _**

**_Pues yo te diré por qué... Porque el bueno de tu profesor lleva tirándose a esa puerca inmunda desde hace varios meses, allí en el colegio, a la vista de todos y con la connivencia del excelentísimo señor Albus Dumbledore._**

Los releyó una y cien veces, asimilando las palabras de Bellatrix a sus propios recuerdos. «_Ya me encargo yo de devolverle a Neville su sapo. Buenas noches, Severus_» repetía la voz de Hermione Granger en su cabeza, y cada vez las palabras de la tía de Draco adquirían mayor sentido. Sin embargo, aún había algo...

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas?— la interrumpió Malfoy, mirándola con nerviosismo, deseoso de escuchar lo que ella pensaba.

«_Entonces, es cierto lo que había supuesto... No fueron imaginaciones mías: Granger llamó "Severus" al profesor Snape porque tenía la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo... Porque están juntos_».

— ¿Astoria?— la llamó Draco, en vista de que no contestaba.

«_Pero sigue habiendo algo que no encaja..._».

— ¡Astoria!

La joven sacudió la cabeza a los lados, mirando a su novio por fin.

—Perdona, Draco. Esto... me ha pillado por sorpresa— respondió, aún tratando de salir de sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Qué te parece?— insistió él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Pues... Creo que resulta plausible— «_¿Y qué pasaría entonces con Stefan Stapleton? ¿Cómo encaja él en todo esto?_»—, pero... Bueno, no sé si deberías fiarte del todo de lo que dice tu tía. Al fin y al cabo, ¿tú habías visto algo que despertara tus sospechas antes de recibir esta carta?

Sabía que estaba jugando sucio ocultándole que posiblemente su tía tuviera toda la razón, pero necesitaba atar todos los cabos sueltos que la historia de Bellatrix presentaba antes de compartir lo que sabía con su novio. «_¿Cómo demonios van a tener Granger y el profesor Snape una relación si ella estaba enamorada de Stefan?_». Draco parecía decepcionado.

—La verdad es que sólo pequeñas cosas, como que en los últimos tiempos acostumbraban a llegar a la vez al Gran Comedor, pero... Eso puede ser una casualidad, ¿no?

—Sí, así es— «_Y, según parece, Stefan y el profesor Snape se conocen... De ahí que me remitiera a él en sus cartas_»—. ¿Y en clase nada?

—Nada de nada. Snape sigue comportándose igual con todos los Gryffindor, incluido con ella.

—Pues tal vez...— «_A ver, ¿alguien me puede explicar cómo es posible que Hermione Granger haya acabado enamorándose de dos hombres que se conocen entre sí y que han estado en Hogwarts en momentos distintos, nunca cuando el otro...?_».

Los ojos se le abrieron desorbitadamente, cosa que asustó a Draco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Astoria lo miró como si no lo conociera durante un momento, con un brillo de asombro y triunfo atravesando su mirada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo? Ahora la verdad parecía tan clara a sus ojos... Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de ocultar lo que había descubierto de la mirada de Malfoy, que seguía observándola con preocupación.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

—No, nada— disimuló—. Sólo es que me alegro de que me lo hayas contado— se inventó—, porque siendo dos nos será más fácil encontrar algo que confirme las palabras de tu tía, ¿no crees?

No podía compartir lo que se le acababa de ocurrir con el chico. En primer lugar, porque era una locura... pero una locura tan posible... Sintió que su estómago vibraba de la emoción.

—Sí, tienes razón. Espero que sirva de algo, porque esto me está desquiciando, de verdad.

—Ya verás que sí. Aunque quizás no deberías darle tanta importancia como hasta ahora... ¿Qué tendría de malo que esa relación existiera?

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con maldad durante un instante.

—Significaría que Granger, la buenecita de Granger, la niña bonita de los profesores, está comportándose como una desvergonzada delante de las narices de todos. Significaría mi venganza de Potter a través de su amiguita.

—Cuando hablas así, parece que no te conozco— lo censuró Astoria, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Son demasiados años de rencor acumulado...

Al percatarse del modo en que lo miraba la joven, borró la sonrisa maliciosa de su cara y se aproximó a ella.

—Pero olvidémonos de Granger y de Snape, incluso de Potter, al menos por un momento...— extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

La joven tomó sus manos, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. Se levantó despacio, quedándose frente a él, muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Lo siento, Astoria— suspiró Malfoy, bajando la cabeza—. Sé que el modo en que me he comportado no ha sido el más apropiado, ni el que podrías haber esperado de mí, pero... Ni podía ni quería exponerte así ante mi tía Bellatrix. No podía, Astoria...

—Anda, ven— susurró ella en respuesta con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, tirando de él para que sus cuerpos quedasen pegados—. Sí, es cierto que no me ha gustado que me dejaras fuera de algo así... Y menos cuando esto también podría resultar peligroso para ti.

Draco tragó saliva, con cara de verdadero arrepentimiento.

—Pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Y no puedo decir que me desagrade del todo porque... eso significa que me quieres, ¿no?

El chico se atrevió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que se amplió cuando Astoria aproximó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta— ronroneó él pegado todavía a su boca cuando se separaron—. Pero aun así... Perdóname, por favor.

—Te perdono, Draco— cedió ella, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura—. Y ahora... volvamos a la sala común. Ya no hay ningún motivo para permanecer fuera.

—Ah, ¿y antes lo había?— preguntó Malfoy cuando ya se aproximaban a la puerta para salir, dados de la mano.

—Sí... ¡Tú!—contestó Astoria con una risita.

El chico sonrió a su vez, asiendo el picaporte.

—Bonita excusa.

La joven rió aun más fuerte, ejerciendo una suave presión en la mano de su novio antes de que éste abriera la puerta y ambos abandonasen la Sala de los Menesteres rumbo a las mazmorras.

* * *

Cuando la puerta del aula de Pociones se abrió esa mañana, todos contuvieron el aliento. Ese fatídico día, Snape les entregaría las notas de sus pociones multijugos, y la mayor parte de ellos tenían la horrible sensación de que no iba a gustarles mucho lo que el profesor les dijera. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de disgusto, seguros de que Snape los habría suspendido. Neville permanecía de pie entre ellos y Hermione, más pálido que una hoja. La chica, sin embargo, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por contener una enorme sonrisa. Según le había dicho Severus la noche anterior, su poción estaba perfecta. Miró a su derecha y vio a Draco Malfoy hablando en voz baja con Astoria. En ese instante, los claros ojos del joven se volvieron hacia ella, como si hubiera sabido en todo momento que lo estaba mirando, y la observó con expresión sombría. «_¿Qué demonios le pasa ahora a este tarado?_». Sólo la voz de Severus fue capaz de romper el contacto visual.

—Adentro.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco a sus espaldas cuando todos hubieron entrado, sobresaltando a la mayoría.

—Siéntense.

Los jóvenes se apresuraron a obedecer. Ron y Harry se sentaron juntos en una mesa al final de la clase, mientras que Hermione lo hizo con Neville, pero al principio del aula, porque todo el mundo se había dado prisa en sentarse lo más lejos posible del escritorio del profesor.

—Como ya supondrán, sus muestras de poción multijugos han sido corregidas. Dado lo excepcional de esta elaboración, dedicaré la primera parte de la clase a darles sus notas... — algunos se miraron con alivio al ver que se iban a librar de un rato de clase— en voz alta.

Hubo murmullos de protesta, que fueron rápidamente apagados.

— ¿A qué viene tanta queja? Son alumnos de Pociones de séptimo año que en menos de un mes van a tener que enfrentarse a sus ÉXTASIS... Habría que suponer que una _simple_ poción multijugos no les presentaría grandes problemas en semejantes circunstancias— hizo una pausa dramática—. Pero con ustedes eso sería demasiado suponer. Mientras corregía, me he encontrado con desastres sin parangón. Una vez más, su ineptitud ha logrado sorprenderme.

Se oyó cómo algunos Gryffindor tragaban saliva. Ron estuvo a punto de perder la compostura cuando Malfoy y Goyle lo miraron con un gesto de suficiencia que nada tenía que envidiar a los de Severus.

—Bien— comentó éste, dándose la vuelta y rodeando su escritorio—, dicho esto pasaremos a la lectura de las calificaciones. Estoy seguro de que todos están ansiosos por escucharlas— tomó un largo pergamino y fue con él hacia el principio del escritorio, donde se apoyó—. Brown, Lavender: Insatisfactorio.

La chica que durante sexto curso estuvo detrás de Ron, y a quien Hermione tenía sentada en una mesa cercana, escondió la cara entre sus manos y empezó a sollozar. Su amiga Parvati, a su lado, fulminó a Snape con la mirada cuando volvió a concentrarse en el pergamino mientras trataba de consolar a su amiga.

—Finnigan, Seamus: Insatisfactorio.

Nuevas voces de protesta.

—Goyle, Gregory: Aceptable.

— ¡Venga ya!— exclamó Ron sin poder contenerse.

Un murmullo general se extendió por la clase. Para ser sinceros, nadie se creía que Goyle hubiera hecho una poción mejor que Lavender y Seamus.

— ¡Silencio!— exclamó Severus, haciendo que todos enmudecieran—. Si alguno de los Gryffindor presentes quiere compartir su nota con los compañeros suspensos, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que así sea— volvió los ojos al pergamino, que brillaron unas milésimas de segundo antes de continuar—. Granger, Hermione...

La lucha que tenía lugar dentro de la chica para contener una sonrisa se convirtió en encarnizada. Por primera vez, Severus iba a ponerle un Extraordinario en una poción, y encima iba a decirlo delante de toda la clase...

—Supera las Expectativas.

«_¡QUÉEEE!_». Los ojos y la boca de Hermione se abrieron desproporcionadamente.

—Pero...— se le escapó, interrumpiendo a Snape, que ya estaba listo para decir la siguiente nota.

— ¿Tiene alguna pega, señorita Granger? Si es así, añadiré que, lamentablemente, su poción no daba para más...

—Perdón, señor, pero debo insistir en...— había empezado a encenderse.

—No me interesa, señorita Granger. Yo soy el que pone las notas, yo el que evalúa su trabajo. Y su trabajo merece un "Supera las Expectativas", nada más.

—Señor...

— ¡Basta, Granger!— la calló Severus, elevando el tono—. Cualquier cosa que tenga que decirme déjela para el final de la clase, cuando no me quedará más remedio que atenderla. Ahora, ¿le importaría dejar que continúe dando las notas a sus compañeros o vamos a tener que soportar durante toda la clase su aparentemente incontenible necesidad de atención?

Hermione apretó las mandíbulas hasta que casi le chirriaron, pero no apartó los ojos de los de Severus, que continuaba observándola como quien contempla un muro vacío.

—Bien, ahora que la señorita Granger ha decidido dejar de interrumpir, podemos continuar. Greengrass, Astoria...

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada confusa, a la vez que Astoria recibía otro "Supera las Expectativas".

— ¿Has visto lo que acaba de pasar?

—Snape se ha pasado de lo lindo con Hermione.

—Ni siquiera la ha dejado hablar, y mira que...

El Niño que Vivió le hizo un gesto con los dedos para que se callara. Toda la clase se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral, después de que Snape pronunciara el nombre de...

—Longbottom, Neville.

Al girar su intensa mirada hacia él, vio que el chico se había encogido en su asiento y que en esos momentos parecía dos veces más pequeño. Hubo una pausa en la que nadie dijo nada, pero entonces Severus añadió:

—El señor Longbottom vendrá a hablar conmigo al final de la clase para saber su nota. Antes— dijo con visible regocijo— de la señorita Granger, por supuesto.

Toda la clase empezó a murmurar en cuanto Snape hubo dicho esto. A pesar de lo desastrosas que solían ser las pociones de Neville, el profesor nunca se había privado de humillarlo en público. Las cosas tenían que haberle ido realmente mal para que ocurriera tal cosa.

Hermione miró a Severus con el ceño fruncido. Ella era la única que sabía realmente por qué el hombre no había dicho la nota de su amigo, y no dejaba de fastidiarle que Snape pudiera vanagloriarse de lo buenos que eran sus alumnos de Slytherin y no fuera capaz de reconocer en público que Neville seguramente los había superado… y ella también.

—Malfoy, Draco— dijo entonces el profesor con voz clara. Miró al joven y una leve sonrisa se instaló en su rostro—: Tiene un Extraordinario. Enhorabuena.

La sonrisa de suficiencia con que la miró Draco en este momento estuvo a punto de hacer explotar la cabeza de Hermione. Tuvo que apretar los dientes con todas sus fuerzas para no saltar de nuevo y pedirle explicaciones a Severus delante de toda la clase. Dado el calor que carbonizaba sus mejillas en esos momentos, la castaña supuso que debía estar roja de la ira. Cogió aire varias veces mientras Severus le decía a «Nott, Theodore» que tenía un "Supera las Expectativas". ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella? O sea, entendía que tenía que llevar puesta su acostumbrada máscara de indiferencia y parcialidad, pero Hermione tenía la sensación de que el hombre estaba disfrutando con eso… Y no le gustó. No le gustó en absoluto. Mientras Severus felicitaba también a «Parkinson, Pansy» por su "Extraordinario", llegó a una determinación: Si Severus quería guerra… que se buscase otro contendiente.

—Patil, Parvati: Aceptable… Y una nota muy justa, a decir verdad— siguió mirando la lista y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo malévolo—. Potter…

Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de Harry. Una sonrisilla de suficiencia empezó a pasearse por sus labios, dándole al chico ninguna buena espina.

—Potter es uno de esos casos de los que hablaba antes… Corregir su muestra de poción multijugos no fue nada del otro mundo. Felicidades, Potter— dijo, dirigiéndose directamente a él—: Tiene un bonito "Desastroso" en su calificación.

Harry, al igual que le había pasado a Hermione anteriormente, enrojeció de la ira. Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, ordenándose mentalmente que se controlara, que Snape era un héroe de guerra que había salvado su vida durante siete largos años, que era una buena persona, que si se estaba comportando como un _bastardo hijo de puta_ no era porque realmente fuera un _bastardo hijo de puta_… Finalmente, y gracias a que el profesor desvió la atención al siguiente de la lista, pudo contenerse. Intercambió una mirada con Ron a la vez que Severus le decía a «Thomas, Dean» que tenía un "Aceptable".

—Weasley… Hmm, debo decir que tampoco fue una sorpresa lo que me encontré al corregir su poción. Como buen escudero del señor Potter, no dudaba que compartirían también la nota. Tiene otro "Desastroso".

En ese momento fue Ron el que tuvo que contenerse. El Murciélago se había pasado… Se había pasado y mucho. Apretó las mandíbulas con la vista fija en el hombre que justo en ese instante anunciaba que «Zabini, Blaise» tenía un "Supera las Expectativas". Miró entonces la espalda de Hermione, que estaba sentada varios pupitres más adelante. Notó que tenía los hombros crispados, y que toda ella parecía en tensión. Snape se había pasado, pero sobre todo con ella… Estaba seguro de que la poción multijugos de la chica era la mejor de toda la clase sin excepción, pero él, en lugar de reconocérselo, la había humillado poniéndole una nota más baja y anunciándolo en voz alta delante de todos. Sí, era cierto que el Murciélago también se había pasado con Harry y con él, pero eso no era novedad. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sorprenderle lo fácil que parecía resultarle hacer lo mismo con Hermione. Él en su lugar no sería capaz. Estaba haciendo sufrir a la chica abiertamente… y no parecía afectarle lo más mínimo.

—Ahora que todos conocen sus notas, dedicarán lo que queda de clase a elaborar un Filtro de Paz. No me cabe la menor duda de que algunos… podrían necesitarlo al salir de esta clase— observó a Parvati y a Lavender, que todavía sollozaba en su mesa—. A trabajar.

* * *

Hermione recogió sus cosas rápidamente, a diferencia de lo que solía hacer. Dejó un frasco con la muestra de su poción en la mesa de Severus sin dirigirle ni una mirada, y salió de la clase junto con Harry y Ron, que estaban en la puerta. Ambos muchachos trataban de ofrecer su apoyo a Neville, que había perdido el color ante la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con Snape para saber su nota.

— ¿Y si sólo ha hecho esto para decirme que he obtenido la peor nota que le ha puesto nunca a un alumno?— preguntaba tembloroso, de espaldas a la puerta de acceso.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Neville! Entra de una vez. Si te quedas aquí, nunca sabrás qué nota te ha puesto— contestó Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia.

Neville la miró sorprendido y asustado a partes iguales. Asintió tragando saliva, y entró en la clase de nuevo.

—Cierre la puerta, Longbottom— fue lo último que acertaron a oír los tres amigos antes de que su compañero obedeciera.

Harry y Ron, que se habían mirado con advertencia en cuanto Hermione había respondido de esa manera, se giraron a la chica.

—Oye, Herms, ¿no crees que has sido un poco brusca?— preguntó Harry con cautela.

—Sí, Neville ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso sin tu aportación.

—No, no he sido para nada brusca— contestó con sencillez—. Si no entraba, lo único que iba a hacer era generar más y más miedo a lo que Snape pudiera decirle— a ninguno de los dos chicos le pasó desapercibido el modo en que Hermione se había referido a su novio—, y encima sin ningún motivo.

Ambos la miraron interrogantes, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora lo veréis.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry se humedeció los labios lentamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Eh, Hermione… Tú… ¿Estás bien? Sabemos que no ha debido de sentarte muy bien lo de tu nota y…

—Estoy perfectamente, Harry. ¿Por qué debería ser de otra manera?

—Bueno— intervino Ron—, a ambos nos ha parecido que Snape se pasaba mucho contigo cuando has intentado replicarle— Harry asintió para apoyar lo que el pelirrojo estaba diciendo—. Y nos imaginamos que no te habrá gustado en absoluto su actitud…

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—En efecto, no me ha gustado.

Ante la expresión casi amenazadora de la chica, Harry se apresuró a añadir:

—Sólo estamos preocupados, Herms. No te decimos esto porque queramos meternos en lo que no nos importa.

El gesto de la chica se suavizó y sonrió levemente.

—Lo sé, Harry. Y os agradezco mucho que os preocupéis por mí, chicos, pero esto es algo entre Severus y yo.

En esos momentos, la puerta se abrió a su lado. Un Neville Longbottom diez veces más pálido y con la mirada perdida salió al pasillo ante los atentos ojos de sus compañeros.

— ¡Hey, Neville!— lo llamó Ron—. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

El chico se volvió hacia el grupo como si despertara de un sueño.

—Imposible…— murmuró—. Es imposible…

—Bueno, Neville… No te preocupes. Ya sabes que Snape…

—Supera las Expectativas— contestó él, interrumpiendo a Harry en su discurso de consolación—. Harry, me ha puesto un "Supera las Expectativas".

Los dos amigos miraron al joven con la mandíbula desencajada, mientras que Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Felicidades, Neville. ¿Ves cómo finalmente sí iba a saber ver todo tu esfuerzo?

—Gracias, Hermione— respondió el chico azorado—. Todavía no… No lo entiendo. No me lo creo. Voy a… Iré a contárselo a Luna— dijo con ojos resplandecientes—. ¡Y a mi abuela! ¡Tengo que escribirla!

Y se marchó de allí casi corriendo, silbando una melodía que ninguno reconoció. Intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. Fue Harry el primero que se lanzó a decir algo.

— ¿Un "Supera las Expectativas"? ¿Neville? ¿En Pociones?

—Snape ha debido de golpearse en la cabeza… ¿Cómo es posible?

—Pues lo es porque Neville ha estado esforzándose muchísimo, aunque vosotros no os hayáis dado cuenta. No os hacéis una idea de las tardes de biblioteca que se ha comido por esto. Se merecía la nota, incluso una más alta. Yo lo he visto.

—Supongo que para Snape ya habrá sido lo suficientemente difícil haberle puesto esa nota… Como para encima tener que ponerle un Extraordinario.

En ese instante, la inconfundible voz del profesor se coló por la rendija de la puerta, que Neville había dejado entreabierta.

— ¡Granger!

Era una llamada. Hermione miró a sus amigos, después la puerta y otra vez a sus amigos. «_Lo que decía, Severus… Si quieres guerra, búscate a otro que te siga el juego_».

—Vámonos— dijo, echando a andar hacia el Hall principal.

* * *

Severus suspiró en cuanto vio desaparecer por el hueco de la puerta la túnica del joven Longbottom. Al final, había sido menos difícil de lo que se imaginaba hablar con él. Estando a solas, no sentía la presión de tener que fingir excesivamente para que nadie dudase de su parcialidad. Cierto que el chico no era lo que se dice brillante, pero…

Presionó con su índice y su pulgar el puente de su apéndice nasal y cerró los ojos un momento. Para qué engañarse… No sólo había hecho eso porque fuera su obligación aprobar al chico, que se lo había ganado por sus propios méritos, sino por Hermione. Él era consciente de que la joven sabía la nota que se merecía su compañero, y quería que viera que era capaz de ser justo cuando debía serlo… Cuando ella esperaba que lo fuera. Aunque también sabía que la nota que ella merecía era un "Extraordinario" y eso no había impedido que le hubiera puesto una menor. «_Lo siento, Granger, pero con tantos ojos puestos en nosotros, no podía arriesgarme a darte toda la nota. Al menos, no a anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos. Lo cual no quiere decir que en la calificación final no sepa perfectamente qué nota tengo que ponerte_». En fin, sea como fuere, enseguida podría explicárselo. Para eso le había _sugerido_ _discretamente_ que esperase al final de la clase para que hablaran.

— ¡Granger!— exclamó en un tono bastante elevado, en vista de que la chica no entraba.

Esperó. Y esperó durante varios minutos, reticente a creer lo que obviamente había pasado. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó casi sin pisar el suelo a la puerta del aula. Al abrirla, se encontró con el oscuro pasillo vacío. Se irguió lo más discretamente que pudo, mirando a uno y otro lado del corredor, y borrando de su cara cualquier tipo de expresión.

—Granger...— gruñó en voz baja, apretando los dientes.

¿A qué se suponía que venía eso? ¿Es que acaso no había entendido lo que le había dicho en clase? ¿O es que, aun sabiéndolo, había decidido que lo que tenía que hacer era enfurruñarse y largarse sin escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle? Se resistió a creer que Hermione estuviera actuando así. Creía que estaba bastante clara la actitud que él tenía que tener en clase con ella, y por eso no veía razón para la respuesta de ella. Rememoró lo que había pasado en clase: parcialidad, cortes y respuestas afiladas... Nada del otro mundo. Entonces, ¿por qué ella reaccionaba así?

Cogió aire y cerró la puerta lentamente. Ese día ya no tenía más clases, a excepción de las particulares de DCAO con Hermione... Eso suponiendo que la jovencita acudiera, claro. Regresó a su mesa y observó los viales con los Filtros de Paz que los alumnos acababan de preparar. Localizó rápidamente el nombre que se repetía en su subconsciente sin pausa, notando que el corazón se le aceleraba. Lo puso ante sus ojos, observándolo detenidamente.

—Perfecto, como de costumbre, señorita Sabelotodo— murmuró entre dientes, molesto.

Lo dejó de nuevo junto a los demás y, con un giro de varita, los hizo desaparecer. Hizo lo mismo con los pergaminos que había en su escritorio, y que se correspondían con trabajos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de quinto curso. Estos también se esfumaron con un nuevo movimiento de varita. Severus volvió a aprensarse el puente nasal, cerrando los ojos durante un instante. Pasaría lo que quedaba de día en su despacho corrigiendo trabajos, incluso la hora de comer. No creía que fuera a tener mucha hambre... Suspirando una última vez, atravesó la clase y salió al pasillo. Echó a andar hacia su despacho, agradecido de no encontrarse con nadie. Le esperaba una tarde de lo más agradable...

* * *

Astoria mojó su pluma en el tintero. Llevaba todo el día pensando en cómo lo haría, y al fin había encontrado la que le parecía la mejor forma posible. Aprovechando que Draco todavía no había vuelto del entrenamiento de quidditch de esa tarde, había cogido un cacho de pergamino, su pluma y un tintero, y había bajado a la sala común. Tragó saliva antes de empezar a escribir. Varias ideas le habían cruzado por la cabeza ante la perspectiva de hacer lo que tenía pensado: que era un plan brillante, que era muy valiente de llevarlo a cabo, que debería haber estado en Ravenclaw por ser capaz de concebir estratagemas así... pero también que era una temeraria y una idiota, porque como se equivocara en sus suposiciones, estaba jugando con algo más peligroso que el fuego... Severus Snape. Ser de Slytherin no hacía que las tuviera todas consigo a la hora de enfrentar al profesor del modo que pretendía hacerlo. Iba a ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, no sabía si con algún resultado.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en escribir lo que tenía pensado —«_Sí, con esto bastará_»— y se puso en pie. Lo releyó un par de veces, pero creía que quedaba bastante claro y que Snape no tendría dificultad en comprenderlo. Dobló la hoja en cuanto vio que la tinta estaba lo suficientemente seca como para que no se corriera. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que ningún compañero estuviera prestándole atención a sus movimientos. Efectivamente, los pocos que había en el lugar estaban a sus cosas, y ni siquiera la miraron cuando abandonó la sala en dirección a los dormitorios. Una vez allí, localizó rápidamente al búho de plumaje oscuro con destellos plateados al que había ido a buscar un rato antes a la lechucería.

—Ya estoy aquí, _Mesrour_*. Siento haber tardado tanto— se disculpó, acariciando al animal al pasar por su lado.

Dejó sus útiles de escritura encima de su cama y, tras meter el pedazo de pergamino doblado en un sobre, se acercó al búho.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor. Tienes que llevar esta carta a Stefan Stapleton. Tienes que encontrarlo una vez más, Mesrour. Pero en esta ocasión, no te marches nada más dejar la carta. Tienes que quedarte ahí hasta que yo llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

El pájaro parpadeó en señal de que había comprendido la petición de la joven. Salió volando por la ventana abierta en cuanto Astoria le hubo colocado el sobre en el pico. Ella tomó aire antes de moverse. «_Empieza el juego_». Suspiró y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Severus se levantó de su escritorio cuando el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las nueve menos diez. No estaba seguro de que Hermione fuera a acudir a su cita esa noche para la clase de DCAO, pero él iría al aula de Encantamientos de la tercera planta de todos modos. Quizás se equivocase y la chica lo sorprendiera.

Se puso la capa sobre los hombros. Tal vez pasase antes por las cocinas para conseguir algo de comer. No había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Ya había abierto la puerta para salir cuando un aleteo entrando por la ventana le hizo darse la vuelta. Miró al búho posado sobre su silla con los ojos entrecerrados, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Vio que tenía un sobre en el pico. «_¿Otra carta tuya, Astoria? No sé si seré capaz de seguir inventándome excusas para no responderte contándotelo todo_», pensó mientras se acercaba al animal y le quitaba la carta. La abrió con movimientos ágiles y extrajo el pergamino del interior. Tuvo que leerlo varias veces para creer que eso estaba ahí escrito realmente.

_Sé la verdad. Lo sé absolutamente todo._

Volvió a mirar al ave posada a su lado, inmóvil, preguntándose estúpidamente si era posible que se hubiera confundido al pensar que la nota era de Astoria, que en realidad esa "_verdad_" no era la verdad de su identidad cuando todos lo tenían por Stefan Stapleton, alumno de séptimo de Slytherin... incluido ella. Retornó sus ojos a la nota y se dio cuenta de que eso no eran más que tonterías. Conocía a la perfección la letra de la joven, pues una absurda tenacidad que no entendía de dónde nacía había provocado que hubiera estado escribiéndole periódicamente desde Navidades.

Sin saber todavía cómo reaccionar, releyó las dos frases escritas. «_¡No puede ser! Es absolutamente..._».

—... Imposible.

Hubo una pausa de milésimas de segundo, tras la cual una voz dijo:

—Buenas noches, profesor Snape.

Severus sintió que su estómago se agitaba por la sorpresa mientras empezaba a girarse lentamente.

—Buenas noches, señorita Greengrass— acertó a contestar, mirando a la joven en el hueco de la puerta entreabierta—. ¿A qué debemos su visita?

La Slytherin entró entonces, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y observando todo el despacho sin ningún tipo de disimulo. No tardó en localizar a Mesrour sobre el respaldo de la silla del profesor y lo señaló con la cabeza, haciendo que el hombre se diera la vuelta para mirarlo también.

—Veo que ha recibido mi nota...

—Sí, la he recibido. Aunque me temo que no comprendo lo que hay escrito en ella. ¿Está segura de que era para mí?

«_¡Claro que sí! Antes todavía podía pensar otra cosa, pero ahora no me cabe ninguna duda... Yo tenía razón_». En lugar de abordar el tema directamente, decidió seguirle el juego a Snape.

—En un principio, diría que no.

Severus suspiró inapreciablemente, pero no retiró los ojos de la joven. «_¿Pero?_».

—Pero la verdad es que hay algo que no me cuadra...— dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta mental de él—. Mesrour, mi búho, es un animal con muchas cualidades... Pero si tuviera que destacar una, sería la de que siempre encuentra a los destinatarios de mis cartas. _Siempre_— remarcó—. Por tanto, que haya venido a usted cuando yo le había pedido que se la llevase a otra persona, me da qué sospechar.

Severus continuó en silencio, notando que la saliva que bajaba por su garganta comenzaba a espesarse.

— ¿Qué pensaría usted si estuviese en mi situación, profesor?— preguntó entonces, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No lo sé, señorita Greengrass, como tampoco sé a quién estaría dirigida la carta para que su búho se haya confundido así y haya acabado en mis manos. ¿Tiene algún pariente que...?

—No se equivoque, profesor Snape— lo interrumpió la chica con gesto serio, dando un paso más hacia él y enfrentándolo—. Todas esas respuestas, todas esas excusas... Ya ha jugado bastante conmigo, ¿no le parece?

—Quizás, si entendiera a qué se refiere— siguió mintiendo él, negándose a aceptar todavía que la chica lo hubiera descubierto.

— ¡Ya basta!

Lo miró con ferocidad durante un instante.

—Ya basta— repitió en voz baja—. Como ya le he dicho, lo sé _todo_, profesor. Deje de esforzarse tan inútilmente por mentirme.

—Señorita Greengrass— susurró él con ese tono cargado de paciencia que utilizaba para amedrentar a los alumnos especialmente duros de mollera, en un último intento por silenciar a Astoria—, quiero pensar que está fuera de sí ahora mismo, pues por el tono que está empleando, pareciera habérsele olvidado que está hablando con un profesor... Con _su_ profesor. Y créame: Ser alumna de mi Casa no evitará que le quite puntos si continúa diciendo...

— ¡Pare de una vez!— exclamó sin poder contenerse, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.

Lo había estado escuchando con los puños apretados, cada vez más segura de que estaba completamente en lo cierto. Y él seguía empeñado en tratarla como si estuviera loca, como si lo que estaba diciendo no tuviera ningún sentido. Pero ella sabía que lo tenía... Y también sabía que estaba jugando con algo muy peligroso. Lo sabía, pero no por eso iba a parar hasta que el profesor fuera sincero de una vez por todas. Continuaría hasta las últimas consecuencias, aunque Snape le retirase a Slytherin todos los puntos... Tenía que intentarlo, pues, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de su amigo.

—Sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero. Usted... Usted...

Severus, que había enmudecido después de su última interrupción, sintió tambalearse todas sus mentiras al observar la determinación con la que Astoria lo miraba. Una determinación que nunca antes había visto brillar de esa manera en sus ojos.

—Usted es Stefan Stapleton— afirmó finalmente, sin un solo atisbo de duda en la voz.

El profesor tardó uno segundos en hacer algún movimiento. Finalmente, bajó la cabeza y suspiró, derrotado. Cuando la volvió a levantar, a la chica le pareció reconocer con una claridad apabullante a su amigo en los rasgos cansados del hombre frente a ella.

—Felicidades, Astoria— dijo al fin sin ningún ánimo en la voz—. Parece que has vuelto a encontrarme.

La joven Greengrass suspiró, notando que parte de la tensión que había ido acumulándose dentro de ella durante la conversación se evaporaba.

—Muy bien: Hablaremos. Pero antes— continuó Severus, volviendo detrás de su mesa—, tengo que escribir algo... Y tomaré prestado a tu búho, si no te importa.

Cogió un cacho de pergamino limpio y su pluma, y empezó a escribir rápidamente. Tendría que cancelar su clase con Hermione de esa noche. Había algo que requería una atención aún más urgente. Finalmente, dobló el pergamino en cuatro y se lo tendió a Mesrour. Antes de que pudiera decirle a quién tenía que llevárselo, Astoria comentó a sus espaldas:

—Esa nota... es para Hermione Granger, ¿verdad?

* * *

***Mesrour: Nombre elegido en homenaje al caballo de Mr. Rochester en _Jane Eyre_, mi libro favorito.**

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**¿Qué tal estáis pasando esas vacaciones? Espero que menos calurosas que las mías *risas*.**

**No voy a volver a justificarme, como he acostumbrado a hacer en este apartado durante varios capítulos porque no quiero aburriros repitiéndoos algo que ya sabéis. Así que sólo un "lo siento" salido directamente del corazón me parece lo suficientemente significativo.**

**Al fin, Astoria se ha dado cuenta de la verdad. Si es que ya se veía que esta chica valía de verdad... Y cómo ha puesto a Severus entre la espada y la pared, hay que ver.**  
**Por otro lado, parece que se avecina tormenta en el horizonte para los tórtolos, después de una clase de Pociones especialmente movida.**  
**Mención especial: Neville y ese "Supera las Expectativas" tan bien merecido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que sigáis conmigo en los que quedan hasta el final. Prometería no haceros esperar demasiado esta vez, pero no estoy segura de poderlo cumplir. Lo que sí puedo prometer y prometo es que actualizaré.**

**Las nuevas incorporaciones al fic: ¡Bienvenidas! A los demás, ¡gracias por volver una vez más!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (esta vez sí que espero que con los comentarios respondidos como debe ser, ¡mecachis!)**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS CAP. 55

**Lyra**: Jajajaja, muchas gracias. La verdad es que no puedo consentir que Severus pierda uno de los rasgos que lo hacen más atractivo a mis ojos, como es ese sarcasmo feroz y el hijoputismo sin medida que derrocha en según qué ocasiones. El pobre Trevor se ha librado de una buena.  
Y sí, Draco ha descubierto en este capítulo que la sinceridad siempre es recompensada. ¡Pobre! En menuda anda metido... Gracias por comentar.

**Araceli**: Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, de verdad. Y sí, definitivamente Alan debería ganar el Oscar en todas las categorías después de esta interpretación. ¡Cacho actorazo, joder!

**Florencia**: ¡Hola! ¡Madre mía, vaya comentario! Jo, me alegra de verdad que te haya gustado hasta ese punto el fic. Espero que este capítulo también lo haya hecho, y que continúes leyéndolo con ese énfasis hasta el final. Un saludo.

Gracias a todas.


	57. Los gemelos que se deslizan sobre

**_Cap. 57: Los gemelos que se deslizan sobre una huella de plata_**

Severus la miró sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara y sin pronunciar palabra, y Astoria no insistió. En cambio, se acercó a la mesa del profesor y tomó asiento, diciendo con sus movimientos que daba igual que Snape respondiera o no, porque ella sabía la verdad de todos modos. Conteniendo la vergüenza por haberse visto descubierto de esa manera por una de sus alumnas, se giró una vez más hacia Mesrour.

—Llévale esa nota a Hermione Granger, que estará esperando en el aula de Encantamientos de la tercera planta—le pidió, sabiendo que pronunciar el nombre de la chica delante de Astoria no lo delataría más de lo que ya estaba.

El búho parpadeó un par de veces en señal de asentimiento y salió volando por la ventana, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Severus se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su vieja silla, enfrentando a la joven, que permanecía sentada con una exasperante expresión de tranquilidad y triunfo. Cogió aire antes de lanzarse a hablar de nuevo.

—Está bien, Astoria... Hablemos.

* * *

Hermione le echó un vistazo a su reloj cuando ya enfilaba el pasillo del tercer piso de camino al aula de Encantamientos. Aunque al salir de clase de Pociones esa mañana había pensado que no querría ver a Severus en varios días, lo cierto es que lo había estado meditando y se había dado cuenta de que quizás su reacción había sido algo exagerada. Era verdad que el profesor no había estado muy fino con ella en clase, y mucho menos se había comportado como debía a la hora de ponerle la nota, pero en el fondo sabía que era necesario que actuara así para seguir guardando las apariencias y no podía guardarle rencor por ello.

Por fin llegó a la puerta del aula, casi sin resuello. Tomó aire y la abrió sin pensárselo dos veces. La habitación permanecía desierta, despejada como solía estarlo cuando la usaban para sus clases privadas de DCAO. Y no había ni rastro de Severus. Hermione volvió a mirar su reloj, constatando así que ya pasaban cinco minutos de las nueve.

— ¿Dónde te has metido, Severus? No me digas que...

Pero no pudo terminar su reflexión en voz alta porque una lechuza atravesó una de las ventanas abiertas, cortando con sus alas el aire de la noche. Al poner más atención, Hermione se fijó en que era un bonito ejemplar de búho de color negro y ojos ambarinos que ella no conocía. Sobrevoló su cabeza y dejó caer una pequeña nota doblada en cuatro en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es esto?

La desdobló con cuidado, sospechando de antemano su contenido. «_Severus..._». Efectivamente, ante sus ojos apareció la letra del profesor.

**Lamentablemente, esta noche me será imposible acudir al aula de Encantamientos. Si estás en disposición, recuperaremos la clase en otro momento.**

**S.S.**

Hemione observó la nota con incredulidad. O sea que finalmente Severus había decidido no acudir. «_¡Lo sabía! Sabía que algo así iba a pasar... Y no puedo decir que yo no tenga culpa, claro_». Suspiró, dirigiéndose después a la puerta de la clase. Sólo miró una vez atrás. Sólo una. Tragó saliva con tristeza y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

—Y eso es todo lo que te puedo decir— concluyó Severus un rato después de haber empezado su historia.

Astoria no le había interrumpido en todo el relato, sino que lo había observado con amable interés, asintiendo cuando la narración lo requería. En esos momentos, el profesor vio que trataba de ordenar en su mente todo lo que él le había dicho para poder responder algo.

—Es tan curioso...— comentó al fin, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la habitación.

— ¿El qué?

La joven giró la cabeza y clavó su mirada en las pupilas de Severus.

—Que a pesar de todo... A pesar de ser quien era... llegase a convertirse en uno de mis mejores amigos.

El hombre no supo qué contestar a eso. La saliva se había solidificado de pronto en su garganta. Una vez más, Astoria le reiteraba que lo consideraba —al menos, lo _había considerado alguna vez_— su mejor amigo.

—Gracias— se le escapó en voz alta, sin poder contenerse.

Astoria lo observó con curiosidad.

—No estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se considere amiga mía— aclaró.

—Pero eso es porque no lo conocen— respondió ella, atreviéndose a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quizás— concedió Severus, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Si no, que se lo pregunten a Hermione Granger.

El profesor levantó la cabeza de inmediato, como si al pronunciar el nombre de su joven amante, Astoria hubiese activado un mecanismo dentro de su cuerpo. Al ver la que chica seguía sonriendo, asintió lentamente.

—Sí, a Granger...

—Si le sirve de consuelo, creo que soy la única Slytherin que sabe lo suyo con Granger con certeza.

— ¿Con certeza?

—Hay alguien que lo sospecha.

Snape tamborileó con los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la mesa esperando a que la joven continuara, pero ella no añadió nada más.

— ¿Y bien?

—Draco sospecha algo— terminó por confesar Astoria, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Draco?

—Su tía Bellatrix...— hizo una pausa, durante la cual miró a Snape con seriedad—. Debe tener cuidado. Está claro que lo que busca Bellatrix con todo esto es atacarlo. Y le da igual valerse de su sobrino o de quien sea con tal de conseguir llevar a cabo sus planes. La relación que Hermione Granger y usted mantienen... Ella ha de verla como una mina.

—Así que es cierto... Bellatrix lo sabe.

—Sí, señor. Le dejó una carta escondida a Draco en su casa en la que se lo explicaba todo. Una carta que yo he visto con mis propios ojos— hizo una pausa—. Y, ahora hablándole no como alumna sino como amiga, déjeme decirle que debe tener cuidado. Esa mujer es tan terriblemente inteligente que no podía haber elegido arma mejor... Y ha elegido a Draco porque él odia a Harry Potter y todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Si puede averiguar algo que haga daño a Hermione Granger, me temo que no dudará en usarlo para atacarla.

Las mandíbulas de Severus se crisparon. Así que esas tenían, ¿no? Malfoy no iba a dudar a la hora de destruir a Hermione si se le presentaba la posibilidad... y, por tanto, él tendría que destruir al joven a su vez antes de que hiciera eso.

—Pero creo que eso no es lo peor de todo, profesor— continuó Astoria, mirándolo con ojos angustiados—. Si hay algo que lo empeoraría todo muchísimo más sería que Draco se enterase de quién era Stefan Stapleton realmente.

Severus levantó la cabeza. Le devolvió una mirada alarmada a la joven, con la que también le preguntaba si ella iba a... si ella se atrevería a...

—No, no, profesor... En absoluto tengo intención de decirle nada— se apresuró a contestar—. No sólo porque no soy de las que traicionan a sus amigos, sino también porque no creo que contarlo beneficie a nadie. Salvo, quizás, a Bellatrix— añadió con asco tras hacer una pausa.

El profesor se dio el lujo de suspirar de alivio inapreciablemente. O sea, que Astoria no iba a contárselo a nadie... Bueno, no podía dejar de admitir que eso era una buena noticia.

—En fin...— comentó la joven un momento después—. Creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a mi sala común. Draco ya habrá acabado su entrenamiento de quidditch, y muy posiblemente estará buscándome.

Se puso en pie sin esperar a que Severus respondiera nada y se despidió:

—Buenas noches, profesor Snape. Ha sido una conversación de lo más reveladora. Gracias— y añadió una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar al hombre frente a ella.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ya tenía la mano cerrada alrededor del pomo cuando la voz de Severus hizo que se detuviera.

—Astoria, ¿por qué estás con él?

Lo había preguntado sin querer, no movido por nada salvo la simple y llama curiosidad. No habían llegado a hablar de ello nunca.

Astoria giró parcialmente la cabeza, sin llegar a verlo por encima de su hombro salvo de reojo. No había dicho ningún nombre, pero ella sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, y contestó:

—Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor durante las Navidades, pues pasamos unos días juntos en su casa, y me di cuenta de que no era como yo pensaba... Me demostró que sabía ser una persona distinta a la que yo siempre había visto, una persona que merecía la pena. Supe en ese momento que no podía dejar que escondiera de nuevo en su interior a esa persona, y me propuse sujetarla para mantenerla a flote y permitir a los demás ver lo que yo había visto. Y en todo ese proceso... me enamoré. Ése es mi porqué— giró la cabeza un poco más, consiguiendo mirarlo por fin a los ojos. Había un brillo extraño en los suyos, que incomodó al profesor—. Ahora, ¿cuál es el suyo, profesor? ¿Por qué está con _ella_?

Sin esperar respuesta, esta vez sí abrió la puerta y salió por ella, dejando a Severus completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

«_¿Debería hacerle caso? ¿Realmente debería olvidarme del asunto?_», pensaba Draco a la vez que subía las escaleras que daban paso a su dormitorio. Acababa de despedirse de Astoria, a la que no había visto nada más que un rato porque, según decía ella, había estado paseando para aclarar sus ideas. «_¿Paseando? ¿A partir de las nueve, cuando está el toque de queda?_». Pero no le había dado más vueltas. A lo que no podía evitar hacerlo era al tema que lo traía de cabeza desde hacía una semana: la supuesta relación entre el profesor Snape y Hermione Granger. No había avanzado nada en sus pesquisas, lo cual era desesperante, pero que ahora Astoria le dijera que, después de pensarlo, no le veía mucho sentido a la cosa, lo desesperaba aún más. Él sabía que tenía que haber algo... Su tía Bellatrix no le habría escrito esa carta inventándose todo eso con el único propósito de que él fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y sembrar el caos a su alrededor... ¿o sí?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrado. «_¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora que estoy tan bien con Astoria, que no necesito nada más para ser feliz que estar a su lado? ¿Por qué me veo involucrado en esto? ¿Y por qué no puedo apartarlo de mi mente a pesar de ser lo que más deseo?_». Suspiró, apoyándose contra la pared que había circundando la puerta. Bien fuera sí, bien fuera no, tenía que averiguarlo. Y para eso no le quedaba otra que cambiar de táctica.

* * *

Hermione suspiró ante la puerta entornada. Llevaba la nota que le había enviado Severus un rato antes arrugada en la mano derecha. Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que se vieron por última vez, y no se habían dirigido la palabra desde entonces— incluso le había resultado imposible ver al profesor durante las comidas, pues él parecía haberse sometido a un encierro voluntario en su mazmorra—, así que su sorpresa no habría podido ser mayor cuando una de las lechuzas pardas del colegio sobrevoló el techo de su sala común y dejó caer el pedazo de pergamino doblado sobre su trabajo acerca de la _Animagia_ que la profesora McGonagall les había encargado esa misma mañana. Había desdoblado el papel con ansiedad para encontrarse con la torcida caligrafía a la que ya se había más que acostumbrado.

**Si te apeteciera recuperar la clase que no dimos ayer, te estaré esperando a las 9.00 p.m en el aula de Encantamientos de la tercera planta. **

**S.S.**

Tras leerla, se había puesto nerviosa de inmediato. No podía evitar percatarse del tonillo que desprendía cada palabra escrita por Severus en la nota. Tal vez estaba molesto, o quizás... sólo más sarcástico que de costumbre. ¿Acaso pensaba que no iba a acudir? ¿Era eso? ¡Pues no había sido ella quien había cancelado la cita de la noche anterior!

Ahora, frente a la puerta de la clase, con la cabeza llena de todas las hipótesis posibles, tenía que enfrentarse a lo que fuera que la aguardara tras el umbral. Llenándose de valor, empujó la superficie de madera y entró en el gran espacio vacío. Al fondo del aula, sólo una sombra esperaba de espaldas a ella, cuya silueta se le hizo perfectamente reconocible.

—Buenas noches, Severus— dijo, intentando que su voz no temblase.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger— contestó él, todavía de espaldas.

«_¿Señorita Granger? Ya, claro..._».

— ¿Teníamos clase hoy o se equivocó la lechuza de destinatario?— preguntó con más mordacidad de la que pretendía.

Por fin, el profesor se dio la vuelta. Tenía los brazos cruzados y observaba a la joven con mirada inescrutable.

—No, la lechuza entregó la nota a la persona correcta. La cuestión es... ¿Sigue esa persona interesada en recibir estas clases extras o no?

— ¡No soy yo quien no acudió a nuestra cita anoche!— exclamó Hermione sin poder contenerse, viéndolo avanzar hacia ella con el mismo gesto adusto con que la había recibido.

— ¡Ah! Así que entonces sí viniste... Pensé que tras tu _huida_ después de la clase de Pociones no tendrías el valor de acudir a encontrarte conmigo por la noche. Supongo que subestimé tu vena Gryffindor una vez más...

—No fue una _huida_... Lo de Pociones, me refiero. No estaba huyendo. Pero estaba más indignada de lo que una reunión contigo habría podido soportar. Mi nota en la poción Multijugos, ¿recuerdas?

Continuaba hablándole mordazmente, incapaz de contener su lengua. Tenerlo tan cerca una vez más, caminando hacia ella y lanzándole tamaña cantidad de sarcasmo con cada frase era demasiado.

—Algo he oído...

— ¡Fuiste injusto conmigo, Severus! Y no sólo eso, sino que gracias a tus burlas quedé en ridículo delante de toda la clase.

—A eso ya deberías haberte acostumbrado, Granger. Como también deberías saber diferenciar el papel que me veo obligado a interpretar de cara a la galería de cómo realmente soy, y de cómo realmente me gustaría tratarte.

— ¡Vamos, Severus! Ahora vas a fingir que no te divertiste comportándote así...

—Que me guste burlarme un poco de ti no significa que disfrute humillándote. No sabía que tenías esa impresión de mí, _querida_.

Hermione apretó los labios, pero no contestó nada. En esos momentos, Severus ya se hallaba junto a ella, quemándola con sus oscuras pupilas de ébano. Ante la fuerza de esa mirada, la chica se vio obligada a girar la cabeza. La mano de Snape en su barbilla frustró sus intentos de escapar de sus ojos.

— ¿La tienes, Granger? Porque, de ser así, yo mismo te recomendaría que me dejases. No mereces estar con alguien que _disfrute_ humillándote.

Hermione suspiró.

—Lo siento, Severus. No tenía derecho a insinuar eso. Perdóname.

La mirada del profesor pareció ablandarse un poco.

—Y por supuesto que no voy a dejarte... ¿Me tomas por loca?

Tras decir esto, se atrevió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que se vio casi— _casi_— correspondida por Severus.

—Eres tonta, Granger. Tonta y desconfiada. No sé qué he hecho para merecer semejante cruz— añadió teatralmente, llevándose el dorso de la mano que no tenía ocupada a la frente, con actitud desconsolada.

—Creo que no te sigo— repuso la joven torciendo el morro y cruzándose de brazos, muy al estilo de él.

— ¿Acaso crees que porque delante de toda la clase dijera que tenías un "Supera las Expectativas", ésa era la nota que realmente te había puesto?

—Pero...

—Si te hubieras dignado obedecer lo que, subrepticiamente, te dije en el aula tras tus protestas, habría podido explicártelo. Pero no: la señorita prefería ponerse de morros y hacerse la digna.

La joven no contestó a esto, pues estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Severus con la boca semiabierta por la sorpresa.

—De verdad, Granger, me sobrecoge por lo romántico lo mucho que confías en mi buen juicio y mi equidad.

— ¿Quieres decir que no tengo esa nota, que finalmente me has puesto un "Extraordinario"?

—Creo que es bastante obvio...

La máscara de frialdad y sarcasmo que todavía conservaba Severus se le cayó a pedazos cuando, un instante después, Hermione se tiró a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, la rodeó con sus brazos a su vez.

— ¡Oh, Severus! Severus, perdóname. No pensé... Ni siquiera se me ocurrió...

—No, claro... ¿Por qué iba a actuar justamente con la persona con la que estoy compartiendo mi vida? Al fin y al cabo, no soy más que el malvado y tirano profesor de Pociones...

Seguía usando el sarcasmo, pero en un tono mucho más ligero. Hermione supo que ahora sí bromeaba.

—Lo siento, cariño— se disculpó una vez más, acariciando la mejilla del profesor.

Severus notó que se le ponía la carne de gallina al escuchar el modo en que acababa de llamarlo la chica. Suspiró.

—Te perdono, Hermione— susurró. Pensó que si ella consideraba que lo quería lo suficiente para llamarlo _"cariño"_, él debía corresponder a su gesto usando su nombre de pila y no su apellido, para variar—. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, Insufrible Sabelotodo?

Ella volvió a abrazarlo, y ambos se estrecharon con fuerza durante unos minutos. Hermione abrió los ojos cuando Severus la separó delicadamente de sí.

— ¿Lista para tu última clase?

— ¿Última clase?— preguntó la joven con los ojos como platos.

—Así es. Apenas quedan tres semanas para los ÉXTASIS, y quiero que dediques el tiempo que queda al estudio.

—Pero Severus...

—Además, hoy vamos a tocar lo único que no hemos tocado hasta ahora, y que es lo último que te hace falta dominar para enfrentarte a tus exámenes. Lo he dejado para el final porque me parecía... de las cosas más interesantes de la DCAO.

Hermione se separó de él completamente y lo miró interrogante. Él, en lugar de aclarar sus dudas, se quitó la capa con elegancia para estar más cómodo y caminó hasta el escritorio que había al fondo del aula para depositarla encima. Una vez lo hubo hecho, se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Empezamos?

* * *

Entre risas, Draco y Astoria llegaron a la sala común. Habían estado en la biblioteca acabando los deberes del día, y había llegado el momento de ir a relajarse junto a las llamas verdosas que crepitaban en la habitación de la fría mazmorra.

Pansy Parkinson los vio entrar cogidos de la mano y, viéndose enrojecer de los celos, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y se marchó camino de los dormitorios. No aguantaba esa situación. No podía ver a Draco babeando por esa estúpida de Astoria Greengrass. ¡No lo soportaba! ¿Y qué pasaba con ella? El joven se había alejado completamente después de volver de las vacaciones de Navidad, y ahora la trataba como si no existiera. ¿Tan poco le había importado ella cuando estaban juntos? Entró con los dientes y los puños apretados en su dormitorio, donde también estaba sentada Millicent Bulstrode prendiendo fuego a algunos papeles que había hecho levitar. Pansy lanzó su mochila al suelo y se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama.

— ¿Una mala noche, Pansy? ¿Otra vez por Draco?

—Esa asquerosa de Greengrass... Algún día me las pagará.

—No deberías dejar que te afectara tanto... En algún momento, encontrarás algo que te facilite la venganza. Deberías serenarte para evitar pasarlo por alto.

Pansy la miró con la cara semioculta en la almohada y pensó que tenía razón. Ya estaba bien de llorar por las esquinas. ¡Ella era una Slytherin, por los piojos de Morgana! Acordó consigo misma que esperaría ese momento con paciencia y asestaría el golpe de efecto que acabaría con esa relación y, a ser posible, también con Greengrass, de una vez por todas.

* * *

Hermione desvió el último hechizo de Severus de modo perfecto y se irguió por fin, prácticamente sin aliento. A pesar de ser la última clase que iba a recibir de Severus en el campo de la DCAO, el profesor no le había dado ninguna tregua. Sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de entender.

—Muy buen trabajo, Granger— la elogió Severus, bajando su varita y acercándose a ella.

—Gracias— respondió, complacida porque, por una vez, el hombre elogiara sus esfuerzos sin tapujos—. Pero Severus... Lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha sido repasar todo lo que he visto durante este curso, y tú dijiste antes de empezar...

—Sé lo que dije, niña tonta, y no creas que se me ha olvidado— la interrumpió con una sonrisilla irónica—. Estaba reservándolo... Ya sabes: lo mejor para el final.

—No sé si me gusta cómo suena eso— repuso la chica con desconfianza, mirando a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ahora lo veremos.

Llegó por fin a su lado y comenzó a pasear su varita por la yema de sus dedos.

—Como supongo que habrás aprendido durante este curso y tu estancia en Hogwarts en general, hay muchas formas de enfrentarse a las Artes Oscuras... ¿Por ejemplo?

—Hechizos defensivos, contramaldiciones y... ¿pociones, tal vez?

—Pociones, sí, Granger, no dudes al pronunciarlo. Además de algún otro, sí, y su efectividad depende del poder y la habilidad del mago que los conjura o elabora. Su fuerza nace del interior de uno y su potencia, del modo en que se pronuncie el hechizo y se mueva la varita. Eso es en general, pero hay un hechizo en el que esto se vuelve una cuestión de vital importancia, y es en ése en el que vamos a centrarnos en ésta tu última noche. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por dónde van los tiros?

—Creo que sí.

— ¿De qué hechizo estamos hablando entonces? Sorpréndeme con tu perspicacia.

—Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta lo que acabas de decir, el hecho de que todavía no lo hemos tratado y que, según creo, es una de las partes más importantes de la DCAO... ¿Podría ser el encantamiento _Patronus_?

Severus esbozó una sonrisilla satisfecha.

—Bravo, Granger. Si no fuera contra mi idiosincrasia, le daría algunos puntos a Gryffindor por esa respuesta— ante el riesgo de protesta por parte de la joven, continuó hablando—. Efectivamente, con toda esa charlatanería me estaba refiriendo al encantamiento _Patronus_. Se trata de la magia blanca más poderosa que existe. Nace de nuestros recuerdos más felices y protege al mago de los ataques de unos seres tan repugnantes como los dementores. Supongo que, después de lo vivido, habrás visto cómo se conjura, ¿no?

—No... ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?— contestó Hermione con ironía.

—Pequeña sabelotodo, será mejor que no dé nada por supuesto, no sea que me lleve alguna sorpresa desagradable.

Hermione sonrió. Snape la observó un momento, para después preguntar:

—Y, aparte de ver cómo se conjura, ¿lo has hecho alguna vez?

—Sólo un par de veces— confesó avergonzada—. Harry nos enseñó.

—Así que Potter se las ha ido dando de maestro— dijo Severus entrecerrando los ojos—. No sabía que ser el "Elegido" le dejara tanto tiempo libre...

—No te metas con él, Severus— le reprochó Hermione—. Fue durante nuestro quinto curso. Ya que Umbridge nos tenía terminantemente prohibido usar la varita en clase, decidimos crear un grupo para hacerlo, y Harry era nuestro profesor.

—O sea que así nació el famoso _"Ejército de Dumbledore_" que tan boquiabiertos tenía a Minerva y al propio Dumbledore hace tres años... Como no podía ser de otra manera, un grupo ilegal que realizaba actividades clandestinas, instigado por los de siempre: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger— en ese momento, le lanzó una significativa mirada.

— ¿Y qué habrías hecho tú? ¿Quedarte cruzado de brazos mientras esa arpía impedía que aprendiéramos a defendernos solos?

—En absoluto. Yo habría aprendido por mi cuenta, ayudándome de libros y... ¡Ah! Pero se me olvidaba la filantropía Gryffindor... Ahora lo entiendo todo.

—Le dimos la posibilidad a todo el mundo que quisiera aprender. Y, aunque no te lo creas, aprendimos mucho con Harry.

— ¿No me digas?

—Además, ¿cómo te atreves a criticarnos? Que yo sepa, cuando tú estudiabas aquí inventaste multitud de hechizos, algunos más cuestionables que otros, ¿o me equivoco, _Príncipe Mestizo_?

Severus frunció el ceño. No, claro que no se equivocaba. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione Jean Granger se permitía cometer errores?

—Cuando te ves obligado a convivir día tras día... O, más bien, a _sobrevivir_ a los Merodeadores, tienes que desarrollar un agudo sistema defensivo, o permitir que te devoren. Como comprenderás, lo segundo no me atraía especialmente...

—Eso supongo. Y aunque nunca me gustó ese libro de Pociones tuyo... He de admitir que algunos de los hechizos que inventaste eran muy interesantes.

—Sería mejor que admitieras también que no te gustaba porque, por primera vez, Potter te estaba superando en Pociones.

— ¡Eh, eso no es verdad! Eso... —titubeó—. Bueno... Yo sabía que estaba haciendo trampas, que esos brillantes resultados no provenían de su recién nacido talento natural para la elaboración de pociones. Y al final estaba en lo cierto, ¿no? En realidad, provenían de _tu_ talento natural, y no del de Harry.

—Efectivamente, Granger— silabeó Severus con innegable placer.

Sentía su pecho hincharse de orgullo ante los elogios de la joven. «_¿Talento natural? Sí, bueno, eso ya lo sabía... Era obvio. Pero que ella lo piense también, y sea capaz de reconocérmelo así..._». Sonrió involuntariamente.

—Pero, no sé...— continuó Hermione—. El _Levicorpus_, por ejemplo, le encantaba a Ron. Le parecía muy divertido. O el _Muffliato_, que nos resultó tremendamente útil durante nuestro sexto año y nuestro viaje en busca de los Horrocruxes para hablar sin que nadie nos oyera. Incluso el _Sectumsempra_ nos ha salvado la vida en alguna ocasión antes de que Harry se enfrentara a Voldemort el año pasado... Lo cual no significa que me encante como hechizo— aclaró rápidamente, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como increpándole a Severus por haberlo creado.

—Bueno, ya está bien de cháchara, Granger—cambió rápidamente de tema el profesor, intentando que la conversación no se desviase por la senda incorrecta y al final acabasen tirándose de los pelos por discrepancia de opiniones—. Estábamos hablando del encantamiento _Patronus_, ¿recuerdas?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Me habías dicho que sí que habías conseguido conjurarlo, pero que no lo has hecho demasiadas veces...

—No. Normalmente, en las situaciones en que lo necesitábamos, se ocupaba Harry, por ser el que con mayor facilidad lo hacía.

—Pues Potter ya no está aquí para sacarte las castañas del fuego, señorita, así que tendrás que apañártelas sola— hizo una pausa para crear expectación—. Como comprenderás, no ha sido posible traer un dementor real para practicar, y en vista de que tú no eres Potter, no podemos usar un _bogart_, así que tendremos que recurrir a la imaginación. Nunca será lo mismo invocar un _Patronus_ en un aula que en un momento de necesidad, pero si practicas lo suficiente, al final no tendrás ninguna dificultad, independientemente de la situación.

Hermione asintió.

—Bueno, pues manos a la obra— comentó, alejándose en dirección a una de las paredes.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para tener una panorámica perfecta del aula, vio que Hermione tenía la mano levantada.

—En realidad, tengo una duda... ¿No podrías ponerte tu capa y fingir que tú eres el dementor?

— ¿Perdón?— preguntó Severus, no dando crédito a sus oídos.

—Resultaría todo mucho más convincente. Además, piensa que tendría sus ventajas... Si no consiguiera invocar el _Patronus_, tendrías todo el derecho de... _absorber mi alma_.

Lo había dicho todo con una sonrisilla burlona que encantó a Severus, aunque éste se esforzase enconadamente por negárselo a sí mismo y poner gesto serio.

—No me tientes, Granger— respondió el hombre con tono bajo, semejante a un ronroneo—. ¡A trabajar!

Miró a Hermione, que le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. «_Tsk, tsk, ¿quieres que me disfrace para ti, Granger?¿Quieres que haga el payaso sólo para divertirte? ¿Quieres que imite paupérrimamente a un dementor por el simple hecho de oírte reír?_».

— ¿Lista?

La joven asintió sin decir nada, componiendo un profundo gesto de concentración. Sacó su varita y se colocó mirando hacia el fondo de la clase, quedando Severus a su derecha.

—Adelante, Granger— susurró el hombre, más para sí que para Hermione—. Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

Ella, totalmente concentrada ahora, cogió aire mientras cerraba los ojos. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y volvió a abrirlos. Movió grácilmente el brazo y dijo con voz clara:

—_Expecto Patronum_.

La punta de su varita se iluminó como si alguien estuviese inflando un globo de luz plateada, pero ningún animal salió por ella. Sólo una bola de luz y un haz que cada vez de ampliaba más, como si de una red se tratase. De repente, todo quedó a oscuras por un momento, pues la luz de las velas no podía competir con el brillante resplandor que lo había inundado todo. Hermione, a la vez que perdía el equilibrio, soltó una exclamación en voz alta, frustrada.

—Está bien, Granger, tampoco me esperaba un _Patronus_ corpóreo a la primera— dijo Severus, acercándose un tanto para poder saltar a cogerla en el caso de que la situación lo requiriera.

—No sé qué he hecho mal— se quejó la chica, mirando su varita con los labios fruncidos.

— ¿Estás segura de la fuerza del recuerdo que elegiste?— preguntó el profesor, mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntarle directamente cuál había sido.

—Eso creía, al menos— respondió sin entrar en más detalles.

—Bueno, cambia esa cara y vuelve a intentarlo, que pareciera que acabas de suspender un examen.

—Pensé que, contigo, cada cosa lo era— repuso rápidamente la chica, mirándolo con gesto perspicaz.

—Puede que para los demás así sea... Pero contigo estoy más que dispuesto a hacer una excepción. ¡Vamos! Inténtalo otra vez, y en esta ocasión asegúrate de escoger bien tu pensamiento más feliz.

Hermione repitió la operación hasta tres veces más, pero el resultado siguió siendo el mismo. Su frustración estaba llegando al límite, al igual que sus fuerzas. El último intento, aunque no había cambiado con respecto al resto, casi había acabado con su resistencia. Tambaleándose violentamente, supo que su cuerpo le había puesto un "hasta aquí", y que lo siguiente que iba a sentir era el frío suelo de piedra. Sin embargo, esa sensación nunca llegó pues, en cuanto perdió un poco el equilibrio, Severus la atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Te tengo, Granger— susurró junto a su oído, pegándola a sí.

Lentamente fue agachándose hasta sentarse en el suelo, conduciendo a Hermione en su descenso con él. Una vez abajo, se sentó con las piernas entrecruzadas y acomodó a la chica sobre ellas.

—Te has exigido demasiado, niña tonta. Con semejante despilfarro de energía, cómo pretendías seguir manteniéndote en pie.

—No quería dejar de intentarlo hasta conseguirlo. Ya lo he hecho antes y no...— bajó el tono hasta que resultó casi inaudible—. No quería decepcionarte.

— ¿Decepcionarme?— se sorprendió Severus—. ¡Vaya, la primera vez que a la señorita Sabelotodo no le sale algo a la primera! No sé si podré soportar el poder actuar por fin como un profesor contigo y enseñarte algo...— concluyó con ironía, intentando que la chica se diese cuenta de que no estaba decepcionado en absoluto.

—No te burles— protestó Hermione sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

—Basta de tonterías, Granger. Ten— dijo el hombre con tono decidido, haciendo aparecer una taza con su varita—, bebe esto.

La chica cogió el recipiente con ambas manos y, al echarle un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que era chocolate.

—Esto me suena al profesor Lupin— comentó mientras le daba un sorbo.

—Que no lo aprobase a él como... persona, no significa que algunos de sus métodos no resulten... bastante prácticos— se justificó Snape sin darle mayor importancia al asunto—. Ahora bebe y calla. Voy a explicarte lo que yo creo que haces mal para que no te salga el _Patronus_ corpóreo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió, dando otro trago al chocolate caliente.

—En primer lugar, haces demasiadas florituras con la varita. Creo que eso te distrae de tu meta final y hace que fracases. Se trata de energía, Granger... De toda la energía positiva que consigas reunir dentro de ti. Y si te distraes con absurdos movimientos de varita, ¿cómo pretendes centrarte en lo que realmente quieres hacer?

»En segundo lugar, no la dejas salir correctamente. Pareciera que temes que toda esa energía cause daño a tu alrededor o a ti misma, y por eso te contienes. No digo que eso lo hagas conscientemente, Granger, entiéndeme. Te estoy hablando de mis impresiones como observador objetivo. Trata de no contenerte: Frente a ti tienes a un dementor dispuesto a absorber hasta tu última gota de felicidad. Si te contienes, la perderás toda.

»Por último— y creo que es lo más importante—, no sé qué pensamientos felices estás eligiendo, pero no son lo bastante buenos ni por casualidad. Tienes que escoger uno que te llene por completo, uno que te arrebate de felicidad. No hace falta que se trate de un recuerdo, como comúnmente se cree... Puedes elegir una idea, o una esperanza... Lo que sea. Pregúntate por qué vives y por qué estarías dispuesta a morir sin dudarlo, qué es lo que le da sentido a tu mundo, qué amas más que a tu propia vida... Y concéntrate en eso con todas tus fuerzas.

Hermione, que ya se había terminado todo el chocolate y notaba que volvía a estar como antes, lo miró con intensidad a los ojos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que los recuerdos que había elegido hasta el momento, como el de Harry derrotando a Voldemort y poniendo fin a la guerra, habían sido los que objetivamente deberían haberla hecho más feliz, pero no los que en realidad la hacían.

Ya completamente recuperada, le entregó la taza a Severus y se puso en pie con decisión. El profesor sólo tardó un segundo en imitarla.

—Estoy lista, Severus— afirmó, poniendo voz a sus pensamientos.

Snape se hizo a un lado, haciendo con la mano un gesto de cortesía que le sugería que empezase cuando quisiera. Él se cruzó de brazos mientras la veía repetir lo que había hecho anteriormente: cambiar su posición para mirar hacia el fondo de la clase y cerrar los ojos para ajustar su respiración. Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto... No empezó a mover el brazo como si éste tuviera vida propia, sino que lo levantó para ejecutar un movimiento mucho más firme y directo, a la vez que giraba la cabeza para mirar a Severus. Sus pupilas entrechocaron por un instante, con tal fuerza que parecieron generar electricidad a su alrededor. Un momento después, Hermione miraba de nuevo al frente y decía con voz potente:

— ¡_Expecto Patronum_!

Al fin, una pequeña nutria plateada salió veloz de la punta de su varita y se deslizó haciendo piruetas por toda la clase. La chica sonrió ampliamente ante su claro éxito y, viendo aproximarse a Severus por el rabillo del ojo, hizo que la nutria cambiase de rumbo y se dirigiese rápidamente hacia él. Severus vio con sorpresa cómo el animal daba vueltas a su alrededor con alegría, para luego desvanecerse en una nube plateada. Al desaparecer la tensión del hechizo, Hermione se tambaleó de nuevo. El profesor se apresuró a cogerla antes de que se cayese.

— ¡Bravo, Granger! Por fin haces caso a algo de lo que te digo...

— ¿Crees que lo he hecho bien?— preguntó la chica, aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—No, mi pequeña sabelotodo... Lo has hecho perfecto— la complació él, apretándola un poco más contra sí.

Ella correspondió a su abrazo, cerrando los ojos, tranquila por fin tras haberlo conseguido.

—Sabía que esta vez iba a lograrlo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué ahora sí y antes no?

—Porque tú tenías razón: No estaba eligiendo el pensamiento adecuado. No me daba cuenta de que mi pensamiento más feliz... eres tú.

Severus sintió que sus pulsaciones se aceleraban. O sea, que había conseguido invocar el Patronus porque lo había tomado a él como pensamiento feliz... La abrazó aún más fuerte apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza. Estuvieron un rato abrazados en silencio, hasta que el profesor se lanzó a comentar:

—Así que una nutria...

—Sí, una nutria— le confirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Supongo que porque ambas somos criaturas independientes, inteligentes, activas y prácticas... ¿Qué? Estuve documentándome un poco cuando supe qué forma adoptaba mi Patronus en quinto curso— aclaró ante la ceja enarcada de Severus.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende...— murmuró el profesor poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oye, guapo, trágate tus burlas, que el tuyo es una cierva.

— ¿Y eso quién te lo ha dicho?

—Harry, obviamente. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

Severus trató de no enrojecer ante esta afirmación, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que daba lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, lo que salía por su varita cuando invocaba al Patronus ya no era una cierva.

— ¿Y te comentó también tu amiguito Potter que tomaba esa forma...?

—Sí, por Lily, su madre. Lo sé. Pero, aunque así sea, no podemos considerarlo un alarde de masculinidad, ¿verdad, _Sev_?— repuso la joven con chanza, tratando de no tocar demasiado el tema "_Lily Evans_".

—Tal vez porque no se trataba de un alarde de masculinidad— contestó él con el ceño fruncido—, sino de la prueba de mi amor por ella. Eso es lo que demostraba la forma de mi Patronus, y que pudiera seguir conjurándolo a pesar de tener tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa en mi antebrazo.

Hermione no contestó a esto. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la frase que acababa de pronunciar Severus: «_la prueba de mi amor por ella_». Sintió que un escalofrío le subía por la columna, y se dijo que no valía de nada discutir porque ya habían tenido esa conversación antes...

—La forma de un _Patronus_ no depende sólo de las cualidades de la persona que lo conjura, sino muchas veces más de sus sentimientos. Y si estás profundamente enamorado de alguien, es muy probable que tu Patronus original adopte la forma del de esa otra persona.

—_Profundamente enamorado_, ya...— repitió Hermione sin poder contenerse, dándose la vuelta y quedando de espaldas al hombre.

Todavía llevaba la varita en la mano derecha y sintió que sus dedos, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, se cerraban en torno a ella con fuerza. _Profundamente enamorado _de Lily Evans, claro... Hermione supo que el dolor que en ese momento atenazaba su corazón no venía dado tanto por los celos como por el hecho de que para Severus resultase tan fácil hablar en voz alta de lo enamorado que estaba de la madre de Harry, cuando a ella nunca le había dicho que la quería... Ni una sola vez. No iba a ser injusta, pues se daba cuenta de que el hombre se lo había demostrado en multitud de ocasiones y de mil formas distintas, pero algo tan simple como un «_te quiero_» de sus labios parecía estarle vedado. Y le dolía. Y por la humillación de verse afectada por un dolor tan irracional— «_Total, no son más que palabras_»—, aún le dolía más. Apretó más todavía la varita, conteniendo los deseos que tenía de hechizarse a sí misma por pensar en tonterías. Deseó que Severus diera un paso hacia ella y la estrechara contra su pecho. Deseó darse ella misma la vuelta y abrazarlo a él, y pedir que la perdonara por tener esos arrebatos. Que supiera que no le importaba lo que hubiera podido sentir por Lily Evans porque ella sabía que la quería... Pero se quedó en la misma posición que estaba. Severus, en cambio, no lo hizo. Casi pudo oír el agónico sollozo que se produjo en su pecho cuando el profesor, en lugar de acercarse a ella, se separó un par de pasos. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente, sintiendo que un cargamento de lágrimas ascendía hasta sus párpados cerrados. Al abrirlos un instante después, un resplandor sobre su hombro le hizo girar un tanto la cabeza. Su mirada se chocó con la de una nutria idéntica a la que había salido de su varita unos minutos antes. «_¿He invocado un Patronus sin darme cuenta?_». Echó un vistazo a su mano y enseguida comprobó que la varita permanecía tan apagada como había estado cuando cerró los ojos. Pero entonces, si no era ella quien estaba conjurándolo... Empezó a darse la vuelta con lentitud, consciente de que acababa de perder por completo la voz debido a la sorpresa. No podía ser, era imposible... La nutria, mientras tanto, daba vueltas a su alrededor alegremente, imitando lo que la suya había hecho con Severus rato antes... Severus... Severus... Por fin terminó de girar sobre sí misma y pudo verlo observándola con intensidad. De la punta de su varita salían unas finas hebras plateadas que conectaban con el escurridizo animal que en esos momentos volvía a estar sobre sus hombros.

—Sí, Granger— susurró, manteniendo todavía el _Patronus_—, _profundamente enamorado_...

Hermione no pudo aguantarlo más. Con un sollozo escurriéndose de sus labios, corrió hacia el profesor y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo y parte de la espalda.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué me has dejado montarte una escena como la que te acabo de montar?

—Porque quería demostrarte de una vez por todas lo que significas para mí, Hermione. ¿Confiarás en mis sentimientos a partir de ahora, o seguirás pensando que siento algo por Lily Evans?

—No, nunca más. Lo siento, Severus. Tienes razón, yo no tenía derecho a ponerme así, pero te quiero y...

—Y después de saber lo que sabes, te cuesta creer que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado, ¿no?

—Ya no— respondió con los ojos brillantes, subiendo la mano derecha para acariciarle la mejilla.

Severus esbozó una leve pero sincera sonrisa y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Hermione cerró los ojos una vez más al sentir el contacto de los labios de él sobre su piel, tan cálidos y suaves, y en esos momentos supo que lo único que quería era besar a ese hombre que le daba besos como ése. Subió la barbilla, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bésame, Severus— le pidió, entreabriendo su boca a modo de invitación.

—Sus deseos... son órdenes para mí, señorita Granger—susurró él en respuesta para un momento después lanzarse a por sus labios, sus manos suavemente posadas debajo de sus mandíbulas.

* * *

**Hello, everybody!**

**Aquí estamos una vez más con otro capítulo de este nuestro fic. Es un poco más largo que el anterior y bastante más adorable, así que no os quejéis. Astoria sabe la verdad y está intentando disuadir a Draco de sus planes; éste no está muy dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de cargarse a Hermione a todos los niveles que pueda; y Hermione ha descubierto que el Patronus de Sev ha cambiado de forma para adoptar la del suyo... Ains, pero qué monos soooon! ¿Cuánto les durará la tregua?**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís por ahí leyendo esta historia y dejando vuestra opinión en un comentario.**

**Un abrazo**

**L&S**

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS CAP. 56

**Diosa Luna**: Vamos, que no eres precisamente una Snily-fan, por lo que veo... Y pobre Narcissa, mujer. La pobre está enamorada de Snape (cosa perfectamente comprensible y justificable), pero no es que ande todo el tiempo detrás de él pidiéndole que le haga caso. A mí me cae muy bien, y como personaje del canon de Rowling me parece uno de los más interesantes. Y no sé a qué te refieres exactamente con que Severus no le cuenta las cosas a Hermione para protegerla. Las dos posibilidades: 1) Lo de su nota en Pociones. Eso se lo aclara en este capítulo, y en realidad resulta ser culpa de Hermione. 2) Lo de Astoria. Se lo contará en el siguiente, eso puedo adelantártelo. Y si Hermione "aguanta" a Severus, aun sabiendo lo complicado que es como persona, es porque lo quiere. Créeme: conozco a chicas que están con tíos mucho peores, y no son personajes literarios.

**Luzenlaoscuridad**: Jaja, Astoria no es exactamente "metiche". En mi opinión, más bien se está comportando como una buena amiga, buscando a Stapleton y todo eso. Y sí, Sev se pasó, pero eso es porque interpreta demasiado bien su papel, como acostumbraba a hacer antes de la caída de Voldemort.

**Lyra**: Jajaja, la verdad es que Sev siempre está en el filo de la navaja, el pobre. Astoria le ha pillado en bragas, y tb teniendo que lidiar con el cabreo de Hermione, no sé cómo no ha sucumbido al estrés. Y podíamos pedirle que le pusiese una buena nota a Neville (lo cual ya me parece demasiado para él), pero no que lo proclame a los cuatro vientos con orgullo...

**SnapyL**: Astoria es un encanto de chica (y no es porque todo de ella salvo ciertos detalles haya salido de mi imaginación, eh?), la verdad. Severus puede estar muy contento de tener una amiga y aliada como ella.

**Rowena**: Hola! Siento que la actualización se haya demorado tanto. Espero que tu exámenes fueran bien. Y creo que todos ellos (Herms, Sev, Harry, Ron y Ginny...) también quieren que acabe bien la cosa. Lo malo es que con una mente perversa como la de Bellatrix (en alianza con la mía propia) nunca puedes estar seguro de por dónde van a ir las cosas... Veremos a ver. La verdad es que sí me he planteado lo de Hermione, muchos capítulos atrás, además, pero me decanté por que no fuera así porque me parecía algo demasiado esperable (como lo típico que pasaría en un fic), y no quería vulgarizar mi historia. Quizás más adelante cambie de parecer, pero por ahora no.

**paosan**: Bueno, no creo que te sintieras más molesta que la propia Hermione... Porque menudo rebote se ha agarrado la chica. No digo yo que sin razón, pero... Ni que decir tiene que me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el fic, que eres bienvenida a su lectura y que espero que continúes leyéndolo hasta el final (y comentando también, a poder ser).

Gracias a todas.


End file.
